One Piece, the Ultimate Adventure
by 4fireking
Summary: Fletcher G. Perkins is the rival of Monkey D. Luffy. They share a common goal: Fight each other in the Grand Line, and see which on of them shall become the Pirate King. Fletcher and his firstmate fishmen Supaiku taking on the challenge with 10 other crewmates. They go through rough tides, strange creatures, and lots of adventure, too achieve their goals.
1. Fletcher G Perkmen, Pirate King

**Disclaimer: **I'll say this once, I do not own One Piece

Two boys were on an island. Surrounded by a raging ocean, both sitting crossed legs on two stone pillars, their bodies hidden by shadows

" So…. You want to be the Pirate King?" A little boy's voice asked with concern.

" Yes. Nothing can stop me," Another boy's voice said. .

" I just ate a Devil's Fruit. So…. Am definitely gonna get my title."

" Don't be too sure. Tell you what, the next time we meet, it should be on the Grand Line. That's where we'll have our battle to see who will be king."

" Battle? Hmmm…. Me likey. Okay. My name is Monkey D. Luffy. What's yours?"

" My name?" Boy got out the shadows. Gold twinkled from his left eye. " The one, the only…. Fletcher G. Packermen.

_10 Years later..._

In a village far far away, fishmen took over Cherry Village. Once a village that lived in peace and harmony. Until Fishmen took over. Raided houses, soaked everything in water; digests what their hands could create, reporting all updates too their lord. Prince Ooki was the leader of the fishmen tribe.

Supaiku was just one worker, however, stood out from everyone else. He was their average bulk, beige slimy skin, multiple holes around his man-like body, spherical head, three spiky throbs out his bald head, characoal pitched eyes, and only wore brown robes with holes in them.

Supaiku wasn't like anyone there. He disliked misery, liked using a sword unlike anyone else, was gentle-hearted, and dreamed of finding a life outside the sea. He dreamt about being a swordsman all his life, even when he was lifting a log with his hands—let it go-the log rolled away.

" Gyahh!" One fishmen's voice was heard. " Supaiku, you idiot!"

Supaiku saw daydreaming's flaws firsthand. Below him, log rolling down, dozens of fishmen were gathered around one man for their "taxes", and were pushed back by the log's power. Supaiku lowered his head in shame—log smashed all fishmen.

###

Supaiku was accepting his punishment. Boiling oil was poured on his back. His agony outweighed his physique. He couldn't bare the pain.

A shadow hidden by light, left arm the only trace of body, formed into a fish position, creature yelling, " TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT! DEEP DOWN… YOU KNOW… YOU DESERVE IT!"

Supaiku could hardly breath. He's heard stories: Any fishmen naïve enough to cross their leaders path… Never been _heard_ from again.

Supaiku took a chance, looking deep inside his heard, questioned while stuttering, " M-my… L-lo-rd. Have you ever had a dream? I-I mean… One where you expect great things to happen?"

Leader of the fishmen shared no such ideal. His way of life: Strong prey on the weak. You're born strong; you can be cursed weak. He saw one person too torture:

" I have a vision. Let me give you some advice. Whatever 'dream' you have… Give it up."

Supaiku couldn't believe his ears. Once upon a time: He cherished being around his lord, and would stop anything endangering his health. But, didn't feel the same way as before. He was overly depressed.

" Lord," A voice came from behind his mighty leader. " We've reason to believe a ship is sailing too us. What are your orders?"

The fishmen lord thought of his problem, looking back too Supaiku, thinking amongst himself, smirking, " Let's have Supaiku 'take care' of it. After all… Am intrigued too see him impressing me."

###

Supaiku waited on the sand beach in front of his town. He was scared. He's only been in battles where he practiced swinging his swords around. The katana's, shinai's, tachi's, all weapons he handcrafted from metal and swung at trees with.

Pressure was out of control. He couldn't hear himself think. Things weren't going well. In moment, a person's ship would show up, he was ordered to take down, and he was facing the rules: Kill or be killed.

" _Calm down!" _Supaiku reminded himself. " _Things will be alright. You'll see. Maybe this whole boat's things a hoax. Yeah. Maybe a little practice will get the tension down."_

Supaiku kept a bag of different swords on the beach. He was cautious on how his fishmen brothers would legwork themselves too find profit. He made sure they were in his special place: Under the ground.

Supaiku used his arms and scooped sand out. He soon came across a giant bag with the knot resembling a ribbon. Supaiku loosened his knot—handful of silver bladed swords sparkled out.

" _Perfect. Their all in tip-top shape. But… Which one will I choose. I've already tried a katana. Then there was the odachi I used last night. Maybe…"_

Supaiku picked bag of swords entirely off the ground—dumped them into his backside. Swords were sucked in, whole. Supaiku twitched a little as the swords came inside him. The bag soon became empty. Supaiku dropped his paper-weighted bag on the ground.

" Achhhhh!" Obnoxious voice echoed in the sea, heard by Supaiku. " Accchhhh!"

" _What the hell was that?"_

Supaiku turned towards the sea. He saw a small wooden paddleboat heading straight for him. Supaiku sealed its presence. He had been fully armored, and wasn't afraid. Boat came to the shore. Supaiku rushed in to see it—felt a large smack too his face.

" What's with all the noise?" A lazy person's voice said.

Supaiku didn't even see a fist. Crawling down, afraid of another blow, went back to see the person. The person lazily got up and rubbed his right eye. Male, around the age of seventeen and average height, he had soft baby-like skin, brown eyes, his hair was clean shaven though not bald, lean yet somewhat muscular, wore a brown over coat that hugged his body well, along with some black big pocket shorts with loose belts hang from them, barefooted.

Supaiku forcibly squeezed his neck, bringing his face up to him, yelled out loud, " You are in the territory of my lord! State your business, human!"

Figure surprisingly smiled as Supaiku squeezed him, closed his eyes, mouth wide open, laughing, " HAHAHA! Your funny!"

Supaiku couldn't see the figures movements. He'd grabbed his flatted cheek bones and yanked them. He fondled his cheeks, moving them in circles. Supaiku was in immense pain.

" _This guy's stronger then he looks! What's with this strength?! Maybe he's a Devil Fruit user. If that's the case…"_

Supaiku picked the figure up. He laughed too himself while being heaved. He nearly cried of laughter—Supaiku threw the boy`s body into the ocean. A big splash came of figure's body hitting the water. Supaiku patted both his hands, and smiled on his accomplishment.

" Don't worry!" Supaiku tried to reach out. " Am not gonna kill ya! I'll just let you hold down a moment, and calm your ass dow…"

Supaiku looked too the spot—figure broke from the water surface. He heavily breathed from his mouth. Did a front-crawl back to shore. Supaiku stared in bewilderment. Boy reaching the shore—hugging him around the waist.

" Your stupid!" Boy laughed again. " But I like you! How'd ya like to be part of my crew?!"

Supaiku's ears froze from his idea, got riled up, yelled, " Are you fucking kidding me, you bastard! Like hell I'll join you!"

" But, we're so good together."

" Where have you been living?! Am a fishman. Fish-man. I don't associate myself with the likes of humans."

" Nope. Deep inside your heart… I see your _human_ mother."

Supaiku sweatdropped. Only a handful of people knew his mother was human. Especially, not a complete stranger.

" _Maybe he's psychic," _Supaiku pondered. " _If that's the case… Boss will want to have him."_

Supaiku grabbed the boy by his wrists. Trying too immobilize him by crushing him-boy returned the favor—crushing his hand instead. Supaiku yowled while his arm was being crushed. Fishmen were 10 times stronger than a humans; his heritage had to give him 5, however, the boy had him.

" P-please…" Supaiku begged from his pain. " L-let… Me… Go."

" Sure," Boy said excitedly. " But, not until you agree to be part of my crew."

Pain turned too anxiety, unloosened his tongue, able to speak clearly, " Crew? Crew of what, exactly?"

" Pirates, of course! My dream is to become the Pirate King!"

###

Two fishmen were walking along the path to the beach. Their lord became impatient. Their friend left half-hour ago, and hasn't made a signal for help.

One of the fishmen had purple slimy skin, lean, fingertips and hair were jellyfish tentacles, wearing red tattered robes, and yellow eyed.

Other fishman, had aqua blue rough skin, masculine, well fashioned velvet red tuxedo, eyes stood out inches away from his face, and a dorsal fin sticking out his back.

" That Supaiku's such a guppy," Jellyfish fishmen commented.

" Get used to it. He is half-human. Know how their lower-class creatures."

Both fishmen stopped moving along the beach. They saw Supaiku and the boy who washed ashore. Boy was telling him things the two couldn't hear. Supaiku chuckled as he mentioned something.

" What the hell's making him so damn… Happy?"—Jellyfish.

" Beats the hell out of me."—Sharkhead.

###

" So I made this deal with a straw hat kid. He was such a doufus, I love him," Boy spoke in an energetic demeanor. " It's because of our rivalry… I want to meet him in the Grand line… And fight him."

" Tch," Supaiku discouraged. " Your such a twerp. Out of all the millions of pirates trying to enter the Grand Line… Only 10% are good enough to get there. And even when they do make it… Possibilities of making it big are a measly… 1 percent."

" Sounds like fun!" Boy shouted out loud, happily.

Supaiku smacked him on his head, leering at him, shouting, " Are you even listening to me! You think because you've got a 'dream'… It will come true. But, life's a big deception. What you're really aiming for is… An excuse."

" No it`s not! I'll be the pirate king!"

`` Tch, I remember being that naïve. I once dreamed of being a world class swordsmen, just like my mom. Then I woke-up…" Supaiku's face was hidden by darkness, he sulked his head, lifted himself up, then got his head out too yell, " FREAKS DON'T GET WHAT THEY WANT!"

###

Two fishermen got closer too Supaiku and the boy. They both snickered at their _dreams_. They made sure not to disturb the two from talking, yet. Their moment would be when they were bored; strike them in their backsides.

" Who'd ever think our little Supaiku had such pity dreams!" Jellyfish fishmen laughed.

" And he calls himself a 'fishmen'?! What a riot!"

Both fell over from their insides swelling up. Their maniacal laughter still ringed on their ecstasy.

###

Supaiku finally had the boy in his captive. He's left elbow held him by his waist and lifted him off the ground. Made his way too his lord.

Boy laughed, eyes closed, wide 'n' toothy smile, laughed, " This is fun! I've got a crewmate! And a swordsmen too!"

" Get bent!" Supaiku verbally abused. " You may've freed me. I never said 'I'll join you'. I already have someone am working for. And he'll be displeased too learn you're here, and not dead."

" Nope. You're a part of my crew. You'll be taking me far away. Like a knight in shining armor."

" _Geez… What a little fag. He's also persistent. What is his deal? Me on his crew? Ha. The only ones I search for is the strong. And it's not a blowhard with a petty dream."_

" Supaiku!" Voice of the jellyfish fishmen yelled out. " We're over here!"

Supaiku saw them. He's supposed brothers in arms. Their wicked smiles, cold aura's, and nasty teeth with their smirking. Supaiku knew what was done: Had to give the boy up. However, deep down… He almost felt… A connection with him. The way he talked, acted, and even his ambitions.

" _He's different; I'll give him that. Kinda like…."_

Flashback:

_Supaiku was just an infant baby at the time. Shadows of his mother's hands held him up while he was in a basket. Another shadow of a fishmen walked away from him. Supaiku had the parts of humans, wailed from his mouth, a loud SSSSSHH noise in the background, and his basket-cradle being rocked._

_###_

_His past skipped too him at 6 years old. Played soccer outside with a group of other humans his age, and scored a goal in a net. Everyone around him cheered. The human's ran up too his body, wide smiles on their faces, got close to the younger Supaiku and engaged in a group hug. _

" _Children!" A voice came out of nowhere. " Get away from that creature!" _

_Marines in white uniforms showed up. Some had swords and others used guns. Dozens of marines encircling the children. Each marine grabbed one child and pulled them away. One marine, black skinned, moved too Supaiku, and raised a sword threateningly too him._

" _Listen well, filth!" Marine barked. " If I ever see your face again… You and your mother will be executed, ASP!"_

_###_

_His past skipped too him at ten years old. His mother practiced swordplay with an odachi of her own. Supaiku watched her fighting in awe. However, she'd collapsed. His mother was fighting terminal heart failure at the time. She didn't have much long too live. _

" _Momma!" Younger Supaiku cried on the sidelines. _

_Supaiku dashed his hardest too his mother. She was in great pain, he knew. He couldn't touch her mother. He was too afraid._

_His mother put on a phony smile, shaking through her body, gave her final lesson, " Strike from her heart. Never think of it just as a muscle. The heart can do much wondrous things… You take good care of it." She leaned up against Supaiku, kissed him on the right cheek, crying, " Please, Supaiku. Always check your heart."_

###

Supaiku trembled on his own _actions_—dropped the boy right on the ground. His two fishmen colleagues were dumbstrucked by his actions.

Supaiku was angry with himself, turned his attention to the people around him, yelling," Am not your toy!"

Two swords were drawn—Supaiku reached behind and yanked them out. Beige blood oozed out his backside. A katana and an odachi. The same odachi that originally belonged to his mother. Supaiku couldn't remember how he'd gotten the sword, however, felt a surge of power ever time he used it.

" Let me handle this, Jet," Jellyfish-like fishmen suggested. " I'll take care of this traitor, no doubt."

Hammerhead-like shark bowed his head, approving of the fishmen's idea, said, " Very well, Sting. Make sure not to kill him though. The boss would want too 'take care' of him 'personally'."

Jellyfish-like fishmen walked ahead of his comrade. Electricity surged in his hair. Jellyfish used his trump move in the first move:

" Sting Whip!"

Jellyfish-like fishmen pulled his hair back. The creature attacked his former companion head on—sparks of electricity exiting his tentacles. Sting believed his attack ridded Supaiku, however, situation was the opposite. Supaiku cross-guarded his swords in front of his face. Smug was in the center of them crossed; place where he would've been hit.

" Tough luck, dolt," Supaiku taunted while he was safe. " Looks too me … Checkmate!"

Sting's attack left him temporarily disabled. Supaiku took hold of the situation—launched his soon to be trump melee move:

" Spike Drill!"

Dozens of sword tips submerged from Sting's right arm. His blade jabbed Sting in his abdomen—unleashing millions of tiny blades through his chest. The wound wasn't fatal; fishmen were strong; however; Sting wasn't taken the attack, lightly. He fell right on the ground. Moans of pain came from his mouth.

" YOU TRAITOR!" Jet the hammershark-like fish creature shouted. " Chomp Jet!"

Jet's body folded together. He'd opened his mouth and water formed around him. Took a moment too see Supaiku—jetted after him in a vessel of water.

Supaiku couldn't depend against Jet's attack. It was hopeless. The attack would ram right into his chest and he would lose the battle. However, Supaiku wasn't the one fighting Jet.

The boy, full of energy, ran towards the man, yelling, " Wind… Scythe!"

Supaikku couldn't believe his eyes. A blade figurine of wind came out of nowhere and slammed into Jet by his lefthand side. Jet fell back first on the ground. Fainted.

" _Amazing! He's not human, nor can he be psychic; typical way of brainpower, and he hasn't eaten a Devil's Fruit. What are you?"_

Jet managed to shrug off most pain he's endured. Gravelling, picked himself up, making a loud noise from his mouth:

" ROWRRRREEK! ROWRRREEK!"

" Creatures funny!" Boy laughed while observing.

" No, he ain't," Supaiku worrywart. " He's calling for help. Ooooo…What are we going to do?"

Boy pat his arms, still smiling , then jumped on Supaiku's bulky shoulders, answering, " We fly, of course."

Supaiku couldn't understand a word in which the boy muttered. However, pain of his feet on him became increasingly more intensive. Supaiku saw his feet leaving the ground—quickly turning too him soaring high in the sky.

Suapaiku looked back at the boy. He wasn't himself now. His own body morphed. His whole body was coated in brown feathers, talons seeping out his fingertips, small beak replaced his nose, and barefeet were bird's feet.

Supaiku completely scared, losing part of his mouth, mumbled, " W-who a-are you?"

Figure above him smiled, turned his bird-like face at him, answering, " My name is Fletcher G. Perkman. And am going to be the Pirate King."

###

An army of fishmen were displeased too seeing Supaiku and Fletcher making their escape. Ooki was among the fishmen, however, his body was completely coated in shadows. Only one thing seen: His great sharp white teeth.

" _That's right, Supaiku," _Ooki chuckled as he spoke. " _Run away. I'll be hunting you down, personally."_

Oc Submission Time! Some of the spots are taken from people that submitted before I decided to re-do this, but anyways below is the needed info:

If you any ideas for other crewmates or crew positions then fill in, the least number of crew members wanted/needed is 10. The anime opening was just a one time time. Actually, there will be another one like it, however, that won't be until the second second. So you guys can have fun with that. Also I'm going to need Marine Admirals, so if you have any ideas then just fill'em in. The Oc's sheet below is both for the crew and the Marine Admirals, so all of you enjoy!

Crew:

Captain- Fletcher G. Perkman

First Mate- Supaiku

Doctor- ?

Navigator- ?

Cook- ?

Shipwright- ?

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Appearances:

Clothing:

Dynamic Personality's:

Explosive History's:

Dreams(For Pirates)

Talents(Abilities):

Weapons(Optional):

Devil Fruit(Optional, you'll have to PM me this part but everything else can go in the review)

Now the reason I put the Dynamic Personality's & Explosive History's is simply because that's how well-thought I want yo guys to be with your characters. Something that everyone will like, not just a character you favor the whole time., but a character that you believe other people will comment on as well in their reviews. Make your Oc's stand out from others, put your all into thinking about these Oc's and have fun doing it!

Submit please! This is my first One Piece story, & it's been awhile since I've watched it. I've recently started to re-watch so if I mess up constructive criticism is always good! So thanks & later!

Review Plz!


	2. The Gecko

The Supaiku tossed around in his sleep, on top of a row boat. He'd just recently abandoned his hometown and was travelling with boy who invaded his tow- n and could transform into a bird-like creature.

Fletcher at the time was in the front. A silver metallic fishing rod in his hands, no bait, and a happy smile across his face; the wind had a gentle breeze. He`d ever right to be happy: Found his first crew member, took down his first opponent, was able to snag a rowboat and fishing rod away, and could feel a fish _tugging _on his pull, he pulled _him_ out and threw him on the row boat.

Fish smacked Supaiku`s unconscious form, smacking him with his flipper, woke Supaiku up, causing him to scream, `` GYAH! What the hell is this?!``

Supaiku struggled with the beast. He was too busy, spinning in circles while holding the beast, too realize his error: The fish was held by him. However, it didn`t matter how Supaiku held him; the fish was let loose. Flopping on the ground, getting minimum air, made way into the way.

`` Aw, that was my dinner,`` Fletcher moaned.

`` Screw your food!`` Supaiku shouted out his mouth. `` I want answers, and I want them now!``

`` Huh?`` Fletcher said while scratching his head. `` Ahh… Me don`t know what you say.``

Supaiku moved up too Fletcher, grasping him by the collar, calming down, wondering, `` What`s the G even stand for in your _name_?"

" G," Fletcher calmly said.

" Yeah, what does it stand for?" Supaiku asked again.

" G."

" Yeah, what does it stand for!?"

" G!"

" YEAH, WHAT DOES IT… Oh, never mind. It's not really important. Once I get off this boat… What happens to you is of no concern too me."

" B-but…Your my firstmate," Fletcher nearly cried.

" No!" Supaiku retorted. " You decided that on your own. I've no business with the likes of a pirate. I've my own goals, and cannot spend them with the likes of you. This is good-bye."

Supaiku turned to the bright blue sea. He was willing to jump. He wasn't thinking things suicidal . It was all a matter of science. He was part a fishman, maybe even something behind fish, which could breathe underwater and not have to worry about drowning. However, Fletcher grabbed him by his right leg before he'd jumped right in.

Supaiku couldn't believe his eyes. The boy he'd meet was annoyingly persistent. It annoyed Supaiku. All he wanted to do was get away from Fletcher and hone his swordsmanship, but the feel of Fletchers hands was too much for him.

" Stay! Be my first mate! Fight with me, and work hard!"

Supaiku slapped Fletchers hand away; the bird man fell to the ground. Supaiku continued his idea of escaping the ship and searching for another place to be, however, felt guilty over pushing poor Fletcher and looked down at him. A poor kid, rubbing his eyelids, feelings hurt.

`` _Ah, am an idiot,`` _Supaiku scolded himself. " Okay, I'll be a part of your crew, pirate." Cheers rang after Supaiku said what he wanted him to say. " Don't get so hyper just yet, idiot. Am only gonna be near you most of the time. I'll no intentions of joining a pirate."

Fletcher perched himself in the front. Staring at the sea, turned around, conveying:

" Land Ho!"—Fletcher.

" What did you call me?"—Supaiku.

###

Supaiku and Fletcher roamed a market. Fletcher kept whistling as he walked around. Supaiku examined all the swords in his possession. They were doing their own things. Fletcher wanted something to eat. Supaiku was memorizing an escape route for when he wanted to leave Fletcher.

None of their ideas were of any use. Fletcher couldn't find a meat store or a restaurant anywhere he looked. Too many crowds of people blocked Supaiku's vision. A crowd gathered around one specific part of the road.

" What do you think they're so riled up about?" Supaiku communicated too Fletcher.

" Maybe there's an all-you-can-eat-buffet!" Fletcher said overexcitedly.

" In the middle of a crowd?" Supaiku smacked Fletcher behind his head, " You idiot."

Crowd of people moved too different sides. A solemn person walked through the crowd. Male, around the age of thirty and broad height, had tanned skin, brown eyes, thin mustache under his nose, and white prompt hair out his head. Wore white uniform with blue parts .

" Oh, shit, that's a Fleet Admiral, Gecko Ditch," Supaiku cursed from seeing the man. " I've heard rumors about him on the island. Some say: He's taken down 100 pirates ships. He's never let any prisoner go unexecuted. He surrounds himself in one of the biggest hideouts known to man… Fletcher?"

Fletcher was nowhere near Supaiku. However, he wasn't far away. Fletcher was near Gecko, giant black book in his left hand, pencil in his right hand, yipping, `` Can I have your autograph?"

" YOU IDIOT!" Supaiku yelled his loudest, no one was looking at him.

Gecko took the book, opening it up wide, smiling, " Of course you can. After all: Where would I be without my fans?"

Gecko scribbled away in Fletcher's notebook. Fletcher smiled and kept his hands behind his back as he was writing. Supaiku expelled large steam from his nostrils. Gecko stopped writing and handed his book too Fletcher.

" Thanks," Fletcher gracefully obliged the Fleet Admiral's generous act.

" Your most welcome," Gecko sincerely said. " Remember too keep out of trouble."

" I'll try," Fletcher grinned widely while eyes were closed.

Fletcher made his way away from Gecko. His happy expression—meeting an Fleet Admiral—turned to a frown. He came in front of a shocked Supaiku. Supaiku's eyes molded white, mouth agape, and two sword tips out his palms.

" What the hell's wrong with you, mook!?" Supaiku said in a rough tone. " How the fuck can you go near a Marine, and not feel fear?"

Fletcher tilted his head right, large eyes through his eye lobes, asking, " Is fear something to do with being hungry?"

Supaiku fell backwards. His back hit first. Groining, left hand on his head,

" _Why am I with this idiot again?"_Supaiku pondered.

" That Fleet Admiral's a crook," Fletcher stated.

He got Supaiku's attention. His eyeballs lighted up as he heard Fletcher, making his way up, and smiling through his mouth. But, his smile turned to a confuse look.

" How can you be so sure? He's well-respected by the people in this town. That's gotta account for something?"

" I could see his heart," Fletcher answered. " Nothing of it was good. He's a bad-bad man."

###

Gecko was back outside his home. His home was an actual castle, made of silver stone bricks, guarded by dozens of marines on the top, and a moat with a drawbridge , alligators under it. Dozens of people kept cheering him as he walked inside. He returned their generosity with air kisses, before entering in the castle.

Gecko entered his castle. Locked the door. Sighed in relief.

" It's 'bout time I got away from them," Gecko talked to himself. " They forsake my image."

" At least they have hearts." A voice said from afar.

Gecko turned around, " Shut up, Goil!" Gecko hollered.

A lone figure stepped out of the shadows. He was Gecko's second-in command. Male, same age as Gecko, a little shorter, dark skinned, hazel eyes, same uniform as Gecko, two small horn-like throbs sticking out his head, and a sword case strapped around his body.

" Am just saying" Man known as Goil replied. "All the people you see, don't you feel a tad bit guilty, they've got more spirit and enjoyment with their lives. You as a murdering bastard should feel a little shame."

" Well, I don't feel guilty. They can all burn in hell; all I care. Now get the keys. We've got prisoners too torture."

###

Fletcher and Supaiku were near an orchard. Fletcher helped himself to a pile of apples. Munching 5 at a time, put 2 more down his gulch, and maintained a cheerful demeanor, despite the information he's learned.

" And I _thought _I was a pig," Supaiku scolded Fletcher's eating. " Put those damn apples away!"

Fletcher swallowed his apples. Wider smile spread on his face. Tongue stuck out, and licked his lips. "Fletcher took out his duffel bag, and he stuffed the apples intentionally into the bag. Supaiku watched in a confused manor as Fletcher took bites of the apples before putting them in the bag. But then got angry and yelled:

" You idiot! You're gonna spoil our only food. And when I mean 'we'… I just mean 'me'. After I decide to leave you, I'll need something to get me on my way!"

Fletcher finally finished shoving bitten apples into his duffel bag, and licked his lips, zipping the bag up. He'd turned to communicate with Supaiku:

" Let's go kick that Admirals ass."

###

Gecko was having the time of his life. He continuously whipping a female slave in the back. Momentarily got bored with whipping the back, pushed her too face him. Her wounded form was shown in the light.

Female, same age as Fletcher, a little taller, smooth white skinned, silver haired, amber eyes, wearing a purple glittering shirt, plain orange skirt, two black cat-like ear throbs sticking out her head, and a black furry tail out her rear end.

" How does it feel too be tortured, slave?!" Gecko mocked his prisoner. " Knowing you've got nowhere to run, surrounded by an endless era of violence, and having your own livelihood befall under you.

Girl seemed to be in pain, however, smiled. She wasn't afraid of big shots who thought they were so _tough_.

" Am sorry," Girl said ill-mannered. `` Could you repeat that? I couldn't hear you over the sound of me _laughing_."

Gecko kicked her in the underbelly. She'd gritted her teeth as he hit her. Collapsed on the ground. Gecko hadn't had his fill of vengeance. Squeezed her hair, pulling her up, and making her face him.

" Don't get cocky, girl," Gecko told her. " Your lucky I don't kill you where you stand!"

" Then why don't you?" She felt content to ask.

" Because you're my slave. I cannot die. But you can. I want to see you suffer, slowly, painfully. It shall fulfill my lust."

Gecko's grip on her hair tightened. A shrill scream came from her mouth. Gecko`s eyes enlarged and his wicked smile lengthened as he tortured her. There was no doubt in his mind; he was enjoying it.

`` Sir!`` Another male`s voice came from behind. `` There`s an intruder roaming the fairgrounds. We need your assistance.`

###

Gecko and Goil walked into the sunlight. Gecko kept the wounded girl in his grasp. Both soldiers turned their heads, looking at the ground, seeing Supaiku eating the precious apples from their apple trees.

Gecko was most enraged. He was against _anyone_ touching his apples. Goil could feel his resentment. Backed up away from him. Tortured female slave made small breathing noises as Gecko squeezed her neck.

`` Oh, no!`` One man`s voice came from within the castle.

`` That`s a fishmen!`` Another male`s voice cried.

`` There supposedly 10 times stronger than a human!`` A third marine cried.

`` What business do you have here, naïve!`` Gecko screamed, Supaiku simply plucking another apple overhead and chewing on it, `` All troops… Open Fire!``

A barrage of bullets were fired. Swarms of the bullets were heading straight for Supaiku. Supaiku slowly acted, dropping his apple, reached his left hand through a hole in his right arm and pulled out a red hilted katana. Supaiku was nimble—a swordsmen at heart—sliced through the small projectiles.

Hundreds of moans came from the humans mouths. Gecko`s head boiled. Supaiku simply reached for an apple overhead and kept chewing on it.

`` Hey, you!`` Gecko yelled again. `` Who the hell do you think you are?! Your battles with me! Get up here, and fight me, you coward!"

Supaiku kept eating his apple, staring at Gecko, replied, " Sorry, but my quarrels are meant only for other sword-wielders. Do you cherish your sword?"

" Like hell I do!" Gecko screamed. " Their just tools, idiot!"

" Than your battle isn't with me," Supaiku remarked.

" It's with me," Gecko turned around. He saw Fletcher, bird form. Flapped his wings, in the air behind him, getting attention of almost every marine solider.

" _Can he be…?" _Female slave thought vaguely too herself.

" Hey there Gecko. Remember me? Am the guy who's gonna kick your ass."

Next time: It's a battle between Supaiku and Gecko's second in command, Goil! How can Supaiku defeat a man who knows his species weaknesses?! Can Fletcher save the tortured girl?! Find out next time One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure!

Review!


	3. Snakes&Cats

Supaiku heard it all: yelling noises. He remained sitting under an apple tree, eating apples. A slight glimpse showed Fletcher in bird form and facing off against Gecko

`` _Jeez,`` _Supaiku thought to himself,`` _What a bashful moron. If I do become a part of his crew—I`ll never accept him as my captain. I can see him: A hopeless case.``_

`` Hey!`` Goil Gecko's second-in command called, showing his face, In front of Supaiku, `` You`ve no business being here, naïve! Get out! Get out, while we still allow it!``

Supaiku lazily raised his eyes to the commanding officer. The half-fishmen rubbed another apple against his slimy skin and then took a bite of an apple. He swallowed.

Eyes trying to stare at Goil, hands behind his head, felt like asking, `` What do swords mean to you?"

Goil smiled a wicked grin, reaching behind his back, fiddling his fingers, replied, " Their the only weapons to use too kill."

" Close enough," Supaiku nonchantly replied. Supaiku stood up. Scrunched his muscles; he'd been sitting too long and felt a little stiff. Supaiku stared right into Goil's eyes, studying his reactions, smiled. " How many swords do you use?"

" Just one," Goil grinned.

Goil pulled out a long metallic stick known as a foil, guard above the handle, and had a barely visible handle. Goil flashed his Foil—pointing at Supaiku.

" Ah, a fencer. What a coincidence." Supaiku digged into a hole in his skin and pulled out a spatha, " Nope." Supaiku put his sword back, pulled out a rapier, " Nope." Supaiku looked into his skin, pulled out a red belly piranha, jumped out and bite his face. " That's not the—Ahhh!" Supaiku ripped piranha off his head, threw it behind him, reaching back into his skin, pulled a foil exact replica out, " Bingo!"

" So… Your also a fencer?" Goil said amusingly.

" Kinda. I love all swords. Which is why I keep them inside me. My dream: become the world's greatest swordsmen."

Supaiku couldn't help but grin at the very mention of his dream. A wide grin on his face, stomping his feet brutally on the ground, picked his head up and saw Fletcher no longer flying near Gecko, or even seeing Gecko himself..

" _Where did that little idiot scamper off too?"—_Sapaiku

###

Fletcher had the cat-eared girl with him, still in bird form. He Whooshed in the sky, claws lifting girl up by her arms, and laughing happily through his mouth.

" I meet a Devil Fruit User!" Fletcher laughed too himself.

" What the hell are you so happy about?!" Girl asked angrily below. " Your running like a coward, and your happy about it?!"

Fletcher's eyes anime-style shurnk. He was stuttering, looking down at the girl, and putting a bright smile, " Who said anything about 'running away'? We're just getting started!"

The girl rolled her eyes, reacting too Fletcher's commit, said, " Yeah, right. Nam' Sherry by the way. Am a traveller and was looking for something very precious too me—those jerks show up and declare me a 'slave'."

" What'cha do? Steal their complexions? I can tell by your face. It looks beautiful.

Now, having little brainpower, Fletcher had no idea of the degree of his idea he had just paid Sherry. As far as he knew, he was just stating facts. So he failed to notice the deep blush that was spreading across Sherry's cheeks.

_H-he thinks I'm…? _Sherry thought.

" Cours'," Fletcher laughed ignoring her facial-expression, " You do seem kinda heavy! What did you eat!? Was that something you stole?!"

Sherry's blush turned to a startled "gasp". She wanted to smack Fletcher from his rude comment, however, her arms were held by him, and if she moved them, she would fall too her death.

" I didn't steal anything, you numbskull! Sherry roared, "I just so happened too eat a Devil Fruit, and it's against the law here too!"

" But, that weird man had one," Fletcher stated the obvious.

" He's different! His families of higher class!"

" Indeed, I am," Gecko's voice commented behind..

Fletcher nearly dropped Sherry; his hand loosening and her dangling below-scared out of her mind, Fletcher remembered her, and grabbed her, but was scold with an, " You idiot!"

Fletcher saw Gecko. He was grinning. Fletcher experienced firsthand what Gecko was capable of. Fletcher couldn't help feeling angry and excited. Gecko shaked his moist palms. He stopped. Turning his attention too Fletcher, laughing.

" What was that about ' kicking my ass', you weakling. Please. I've enough things to do already, and you're just wasting my time.

Fletcher stuck his tongue out, twiddling his fingers over his head, glaring directly at Gecko, laughed, " Your stupid!"

" Oh, you think you're a challenge. Tell me, what makes you so special?"

Fletcher subsided his tongue back in his mouth, staring blankly at Gecko one second, excited the next, said, " Nothing. Am just a guy; I'm gonna kick your ass. Wind… Tornado!"

Fletcher spinned his arms around. As he did, a large gust of wind came out his hands, rustling towards Gecko, sucked him in. Wind blew all over the area. Fletcher awed his own creation, Sherry desperately clinged to the ground so she wouldn't fly off, and no noise came from Gecko's mouth. Wind cleared up. Gecko was gone.

' _He's strong!" _Sherry racketed in her head. ' _Not as strong as me, of course, but still has a little flare in him. Maybe…' _

" Haw!" Fletcher laughed " I did it! That marines down!"

Little did Fletcher know, shadows were moving amock, Gecko making his sneak attack. He could see it: His opportunity too strike; Fletcher parading himself."

###

Supaiku and Goil had their strife. Supaiku and Goil thrusted their swords together, right hands holding their weapons; left hands behind their backs, intending to kill. Goil swished at Supaiku, however, the half-fishmen parry and stopped Goil's strike.

Goil spinned in circles and jabbed everywhere he twirled. However, Supaiku slashed at each ignoble attempt.

Goil stopped spinning, position back to where he was, left hand behind his back, chuckling, " You're a pretty good fencer. For a fishmen."

" Am half-fishmen," Supaiku retorted, " Blood of my mother runs deep in my veins. A proud swordsmen."

" a swordsmen, eh?" Goil asked with disbelief, " Please, don't make me laugh. A creature like you; want to become a swordsmen?"

" Not 'A swordmen'!" Supaiku replied. I want-to-be-the-best! I've honed my skills for years, and will test them on anyone!"

Goil rubbed the horn throbs sticking out his head and stroked his chin. Supaiku kept staring at Goil. Goil looked at Supaiku, a noble warrior, of the sea, and smiled. He believed Supaiku to be a _challenge. _He kept faith, his next move.

" Y'know, I ate a Devil Fruit."

Goil's eyes turned pigmented to that of a cobra's and his lower-half body morphed into a rattlesnake's .He picked his fencing foil up, opened his mouth, swallowed it whole. Supaiku stared at Goil in disbelief. Crunching noises came from Goil's mouth, grinding, Goil sticked his tongue out, the fencing sword was seen—long and curvy metallic object.

" What type of fruit is that?!" Supaiku cried.

" The Snake Snake Fruit," Goil replied with a snarl, " By the way, my eyes can feel your heart beating. Slow, you're a fishmen, but I see your petrified. On Guard!"

Supaiku couldn't keep track of Goil's movements. He slithered faster than he ran. Goil came up in front of Supaiku, swinging his tongue molded into a sword., Supaiku barely fending, sparks emerging as their blades met, Goil hissing over ecstatic.

" What are you so damn happy about?!" Supaiku yelled.

" Your heart! Soon, it will be mine! I'll enjoy devouring it!"

###

Sherry took charge of leading Fletcher through the castle. Marines ignorantly left stands with food standing up, Sherry reached in and swiped apples or pears—her stomach growled.

" I was right!" Fletcher giggled as Sherry took food, " You were hungry. It's odd; you've got such big hips; you want to eat so much—"

Sherry clobbered Fletcher. Her right hand punched him in the head, attention still on the food, and taking them. Sherry didn't have a bag too carry her supplies in, however, the food mysteriously disappeared, Sherry brought her cattail out and sucked them in.

" _I can't believe I thought that idiot could be the one," _Sherry pondered too herself, " _Still, that was heroic what he did. I've never seen any anima fight against a Devil Fruit User, and live._

**Flashback**

_" Hey there Gecko. Remember me? Am the guy who's gonna kick your ass."_

_Gecko stared at Fletcher—hands squeezing Sherry. He was startled by Fletcher. A boy who was half-bird, half-human, flying in front of him, he found it strange humor. His startled expression turned to a wicked smile and he squeezed Sherry even harder._

" _That's rich!" Gecko trash talked Fletcher, " You're gonna kick my _'ass'?"

" _Well…" Fletcher reminisced about his actions. " Technically, I'd be scratching it!"_

_Gecko loosened his hold on the injured Sherry, laughing too hard, his voice causing all nearby marines too shiver._

_Gecko sobered from his laughing, turning his head back too Fletcher, said, " I like you, kid. Y'know, there is a way to save your friend. All you've gotta do is pledge your allegiance to me and become my personnel jester. So… What'cha say?"_

**Flashback on Hold**

Sherry finished stuffing fruit in her cattail. Her body shivered as she thought about the past. Having enough fruit, finding a gateway, she could leave the castle and never see Gecko's face again. However, her attention was on Fletcher.

The birdman sleeped soundly on the ground. Secretive snoring noises. Sherry smiled at his childish behavior. Turning around, her fluffy tail rubbed against Fletcher, a blanket of silk hair formed on top of him.

" Hey!" A marine solider yelled behind Sherry, " It's the girl whose escaped Gecko's capture!"

" Let's kill that little bitch!" Another marine yelled.

Sherry turned her head around. Dozens of marines were in front of her, standing in a straight line, rifles at their ready, angry gleams on their faces. Sherry was surprised with the marines appearances, however, her shock turned to a smile.

Sherry closed her eyes, smile on her face, arms clapped together, chanting, " Mew Mew 3rd Gear!

In a flash of light, Sherry's body dissolved, a large, gray cat-like beast three times bigger than a human with a bushy tail with a cream-colored tip and a furry collar, also cream-colored, appeared. Sherry's new form—roared out her mouth.

" She's eaten a Devil Fruit!" One marine yelled.

" Forget that, men!" Another marine yelled, Let's execute this shape-shifting bitch!"

Clicking-noises were heard from all the marines guns. Sherry in her new form breathed heavily. All men steadied their guns, fired bullets—Sherry's new form remained perfectly still. All bullets zoomed towards her—a smile spread on her animal body.

###

Supaiku's whole body surface had cut marks and blood oozed out of him. Heckling noises were heard from Goil in his new form. Another thrash of Goil's sword, another scratch on Supaiku. Supaiku wasn't even trying.

" So, you like to fight swordsmen, eh?!" Goil laughed from his mouth. " Tough nuggets! You're against one of the greatest swordsmen in all the West Blue. Course, you've done well for yourself, even though you're a fishmen."

" Half-Fishmen!" Supaiku corrected despite his injuries.

" You survive these injuries—I have no doubt you'll be a great swordsmen. Course, I've no remorse of letting you walk out of this mess, alive!"

Goil's tongue swished all the way out. Multiple scratch marks on Supaiku: Left arm, right arm, torso, outer area of femur (A/N: Fishmen are half-human, I believe they have human body parts), outer area of the lymph nodes , and a cut that barely stabbed in Supaiku's head—nearly missed hitting his skull.

" Gyah!" Supaiku screamed from his agony.

" That's right!" Goil kept his heckling, " Am Gecko's second-in command! I've never lost a sword battle, helped him unmercifully hurt the lives of simpleton _slaves_, have protected his depravity, all so I can witness others suffer!"

Goil's tongue pierced Supaiku in his heart. A short crying noise came out Supaiku's mouth. Goil feasted on Supaiku's suffering, snake eye's dilating, body shaking all over, unnoticeable grin from his head, mouth stretched too far out. However, Goil wasn't the hunter—Supaiku made him his prey.

Supaiku grabbed Goil, despite the injuries he's received, pulled him forward, his sword deeper, said," Y'know, am not such a nice guy either. And am kinda a sore loser. I can't win; I cheat!"

Goil couldn't move. Dozens of short sword tips submerged from Supaiku's body and stabbed Goil all over his front body. A loud tearful cry came out Goil's mouth.

Pulling his hand back, determination sparkling in Supaiku's eyes, used his trump move, " Spike Drill!"

Dozens of sword tips submerged from Supaiku's right arm. His blade jabbed Goil in his abdomen. He unleashed millions of tiny blades through his chest. Goil gave one last " Heft" through his mouth before trembling

Goil fell to the ground. Dead. Supaiki stood over Goil's lifeless body. Supaiku looked dishearten about the battle, however, his demeanor turned happy.

" Hot-diggity dog! That match was the most fun I had all year. Now…" Supaiku's swordtips buried back in him, blood washed away, Supaiku moved towards the cast, " Time to save that idiot captain

Next time: It's a battle between Fletcher and Gecko!? Does Fletcher have what it takes too defeat a Devil Fruit user?! Can he protect Sherry from Gecko making her his slave?! Find out next time One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure!

Review!


	4. Fletchers Fury

A array of soldiers laid on the ground. Sherry stood over them. In her human form, a whip attached around her waist, staring at the unconscious marines.

" Tch," Sherry sighed as she stood over the soldiers, " Typically marines."

" I wouldn't be too coy if I were you, prisoner," Gecko's menacing voice echoed in the area.

Sherry tilted her head up. Gecko stood over her. On top of the barricade, arms crossed, sly smile on his face.

" You!" Sherry ululated at Gecko's appearance. " Get away from me!"

" Oh, that's harsh. After all I've done for you. Food, shelter, company, and this is my repayment?"

Sherry growled as a cat, her teeth gnarling at Gecko, scowling, " Your nothing but a pig!"

" You tell'em, sister!" Fletcher's flamboyant voice called. " We don't take trouble from anyone."

Sherry and Gecko froze. Both turned their heads too Fletcher. He was wide-awake and as bombastic as ever. Sherry and Gecko numbed from seeing Fletcher.

" How long were you awake?!" Sherry asked.

" I was never asleep!" Fletcher cackled. " There's SOO much too do!"

" You mean…" Sherry walked up too Fletcher, ruded his right cheek, smacked him in the face, yelled " YOU COULD'VE HELPED!"

Gecko laughed too himself, watching the comedy duo, giggled, " Stop wasting my time!"

Fletcher's and Sherry's attention turned too Gecko. They all stared at his smug expression. Sherry became worried, Fletcher laughed. Fletcher still in bird form flew up too where Gecko stood.

" Perching himself on the ground, staring directly into Gecko's eyes, laughed, " Your funny!" Both Gecko and Sherry were confused by Fletcher's attitude. Fletcher was oblivious of them; his hands clapping together made small amount of noise, " Let's have fun!"

" _Idiot!" _Sherry thought too herself. " _Fun?! Bah! It's people like that, make people like Gecko."_

Gecko looked at Fletcher, turned his head up, looking, disappeared right before Fletcher's eyes—reappeared—kicked Fletcher behind his back. Agonizing pain came in Fletcher's body. Normal people would've cried at the pain Fletcher received, however, not Fletcher himself. Fletcher's stubbornness was his ally.

" Take that!" Gecko sniggered upon kicking Fletcher. " I can assure you: You haven't felt anything yet!"

Fletcher swiped his bird-claws at Gecko. However, Gecko disappeared on the spot, again. Gecko reappeared—front of Fletcher—kicked him in his face.

Fletcher fell down. Plummeted—landed right on his back. Groaning pain came from his mouth. Sherry came up to him. Sherry knew she should've been concerned about Fletchers well-being, however, all she could muster:

" That's what you get for facing a opponent you know nothing about, idiot."—Sherry.

" Ow… need… food."—Fletcher.

" So do I!" Gecko laughed above. Gecko fell to the ground, lighting quick. No one could see him coming. Gecko moved slowly towards Sherry and Fletcher. A board smile came on his face. Sherry was scared.

" _Those moves… part of his Devil Fruit?" _Sherry worried in her mind. " _Could he be teleporting?" _Sherry looked at his feet. Long black track marks were under his feet. Sherry`s attention drifted, `` _No! It must be Speed! If that`s the case, am the perfect fighter for this job!`` _Mew Mew 1st Gear!``

Sherry's body dissolved. Gecko could no longer see Sherry. She disappeared from his sight. Gecko`s mind was worrying: Could look up to see—never noticed the answer below. Sherry transformed to a silver furred cat.

Gecko paid no mind too animals. He was _too _busy worrying about a girl and a half-bird demon. He wanted to get the girl most of all. He`s deal with her was tampered; he`d freely be able to skin her alive.

`` C`mon out, little girl,`` Gecko heckled as he scouted the area. `` I know we can work something about. I am a marine officer. What type of officer am I; there`s not someone I can't razzle.

Sherry walked away. Tail raised over her head, squirming, large proud smile on her cat face, stopped. She didn`t know why, however, there was something about Fletcher.

`` _He`s an idiot, sure. But anyone that risks his life… even a pirate…deserves some recognition. Maybe, I can… Gyah, what am I think—I need to help him…`` _

_Sherry's cat body dissolved. _Sherry was back to her human form. Soft and pink once again. Only regret: Being discovered.

`` Oh, so you finally show that luscious skin to me, girly?" Gecko taunted from seeing Sherry. " I ate the Go Go Fruit! My speed's heightened beyond any mortals and I never get tired when Running. Think about your options, one second. Join me or die.``

Sherry worked up, scrunching her face, looking back at Gecko, replied, `` Like hell I'd ever be a part of you!``

Gecko jabbed her once again in her abdomen. Sherry flinched from the deep-thriving pain. However, she maintained a minimum fore sense to stay up. Gecko grinned at her grief, grinning widely, he let out, `` You`ll always be mine, my sweet. Forev-``

Gecko couldn't finish his sentence—Fletcher flew in and punched him across the face. Gecko fell down, hurt, dizzy, face going pale. Fletcher flew above him, angry, Not afraid to act:

" Don't talk to my crewmate that way!" Fletcher hollered.

Gecko and Sherry were both confused. Gecko couldn't understand how Fletcher attacked his face. Sherry didn't believe _he _trusted her too be a crewmate, not that she considered it. Fletcher flew forward and scratched Gecko all across his body—feet and claws.

" Grrr…" Gecko growled from Fletcher scratching his precious body. " Enough!"

Gecko disappeared and reappeared, kicked Fletcher in his abdomen. Fletcher felt numb. He couldn't breathe.

Sherry couldn't stand Fletcher being beating, shivered all over, yelled, " Stop letting yourself being hurt! Use your wind… whatever, already!"

Fletcher blushed, Sherry emotionally hurting him, his disadvantage, said, " I can't. I don't have enough energy."

Sherry's eyes bulged. The prodigy surprised her . The man, spirit and determination, tried to save her, but showed to be weaker.

Sherry just couldn't get herself to leave. She felt sympathy for Fletcher. She couldn't understand. She wanted to help. Fletcher was striked: Left, right, down, up, back again. He was trapped and unable to defend for himself.

" Grrr…" Sherry growled, " Mew Mew 3rd Gear!"

**Flashback: **

_Gecko sobered from his laughing, turning his head back too Fletcher, said, " I like you, kid. Y'know, there is a way to save your friend. All you've gotta do is pledge your allegiance to me and become my personnel jester. So… What'cha say?"_

_Fletcher took one look at Sherry, bruises on her head and skin, yelled, `` Let go of her! Wind… Scythe!`` _

_Gecko disappeared and reappeared above, Sherry fell down. She was pushed by the force of Fletcher`s attack, sailing in the air. He had to save her—floating high overhead—took off. _

_Noticing Gecko zooming through the top, Fletcher overhead, Sherry falling down, Fletcher caught her at the last second and made a decent too the ground. _

**Flashback End: **

Sherry's body molded. She turned to a puddle of water. Water molecules in the water joined together—water rushed to each other. The water together built a structure, giant cat figure, reanimated. Her form was the same one she`d used against the marines. Her new form roared triumphantly with strong lungs.

Gecko stopped torturing Fletcher, looked back at the girl, grinned, " Ah, I see we have the freak show. A fishmen, a birdmen, and a catwoman. Your all the start of a bad joke! Go Go… Mach Speed!"

Gecko's body split into three separate body. Sherry couldn't keep track of them—all three forms disappeared from their site. Sherry's eyeballs arose. One wrong move: Gecko could attack her in any direction and _have _his way with her.

" _Where are you!?" _Sherry pondered in her beastly mind. " _I will find you…"_

Sherry was struck in the back of her body. Gecko appeared and stabbed her back with a small butcher knife.

Giggling, filled with glee, Gecko removed the knife, saying, " That's what you get my if there _ever _was a next time… Don't-mess-with-the-me!" Sherry had troubles breathing, Gecko stabbed her directly in a vital area. She could hardly breathe despite being massive in size. " Yes! I want to hear you suffer! Don't worry, am a man _of _my word. I won't kill you. I'll just let you live your entire life in he—"

Fletcher wasn't done fighting. His claws struck Gecko in his backside. An angry scorn took over his face.

Fletcher was mad, kept his hand out, holding tightly, demanding, " Don't… you… dare!"

Gecko unsheated another dagger from his holster. Gecko took a knife out. However, stopped. He couldn't sum up willpower enough too attack them. Fletcher glowed—lying down on the ground—bright green.

" What the devil are you?" Gecko asked the glowing Fletcher.

Fletcher kept his head down, illuminating bright green, replied, " Am a Roc's offspring!" Fletcher moved his tightened fists overhead, staring at the ground, slammed his two arms, ``Wind… Vortex!"

Tremendous gust of wind breezed rampantly below Fletcher. The force blew all things aside: Fruit cards, cannons and guns, alchohol barrels, Sherry, and Gecko—blew into the sky.

Gecko floated in the sky. Falling down, Fletcher catching him, he couldn't move, nowhere to Run, found prejudice, Fletcher.

" Wait!" Gecko called in the sky. " Save me! I-I'll… do anything. J-just… save me."

Sherry gathered around Fletcher. She and Fletcher looked at the quivering admiral. Sherry growled from her mouth while revealing her teeth. Gecko reached the ground and was caught by Fletcher. Fletcher took one look—deep into the admirals eyes—laughing:

" Okay!" Sherry and the admiral 's eyes lighted up. No one looked more confused than Gecko. " But there needs to be a punishment!"

Round 'n' round. Fletcher spinned Gecko around in circles. Gecko couldn't move his muscles, maim. The pain, maim, and embarrasment , Fletcher laughed loud as he can. Sherry also looked nauseated by the spinning—faster and faster, threw him away.

Gecko's body slammed against the walls, body first too be hit, groined, " OW!"

###

Supaiku entered the castle. His swords were at his ready. He was cautious, checking all around, raising his swords up, found no danger.

" Where are the marines?" Supaiku said too himself. " Bummer. I was hoping for more sword practice."

Supaiku walked deeper into the castle. He noticed Fletcher no longer in bird form next too Sherry. They were both Enjoying:

" You're eating stolen goods?!"—Supaiku.

Fletcher unpeeled a banana and ate the whole thing. Sherry had bit-size pieces of an orange. Supaiku boiled with rage, however, his anger soon stopped, Fletcher tossed an apple too him. Supaiku was stunned by Fletchers motives, however, ate the apple nonetheless, one large bite at a time."

" How does it taste?" Fletcher flamboyantly said too the confused Supaiku. " Pretty good, right?"

Supaiku ignored Fletcher. His mind drifted too eating the apple. Still, he caution about Sherry's presence. Put his apple down; wanted to observe her close-up. Did however notice Fletcher thoughtlessly shoving apples down his gulch.

" IDIOT!" Supaiku piked up loud as he could, Fletcher spitting the apples he had. " I mean… who is (pointing at Sherry) she?"

Fletcher rubbed his mouth of any apple juices left on his mouth, giggling at Supaiku, answering, " Her name is Sherry. And she's agreed to be our doctor!"

Next time: The group need supplies, Fletcher G. Perkins not waned! What does Fletcher do when a band of thieves rob him?! Will Fletcher resort to violence?! Find out next time One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure!

Review!


	5. Thieves

" This crew is missing supplements"—Supaiku.

" Yeah, we need more meat. Fruit suck."—Fletcher

" Not to mention medicine supplies and more clothes, I can't be seen in public wearing these"—Sherry

" IDIOTS!"—Supaiku

Supaiku grabbed Fletcher and Sherry by their heads, bashed them together. No cracking noises, however, a loud BOOM! Fletcher and Sherry fell to the ground. Supaiku rubbed his hands.

Fletcher. Supaiku, and Sherry resided back in town. Gecko had been arrested. Sherry told passengers abouthow Gecko _captured _random people and put them in his castle, via misleading.

" What we need is a bigger boat and more supplies," Supaiku preached.

" How'd you convince everyone you were God, Sherry?" Fletcher asked, groined on the ground.

" I told them I can have 'any' form and _I _transformed," Sherry said." Catholic's can be so gullible."

Supaiku once again became enraged, head literally boiling, raised his right hand up, prepared for an attack, but not before come backing, " My mother was Catholic!"

Supaiku smacked Sherry behind her head. Fletcher gasped at Sherry's pain, Supaiku continued growling. Fletcher looked at her in affliction—rubbed her head.

" Supaiku, you bastard!" Fletcher lamented, " How could you hurt a girl—"

Sherry recovered, punching the concerned Fletcher, head facing the ground, growled, " You think my sex makes a difference?! You sexiest!"

" Besides," Supaiku said, " I don't care whether its male or female, once a person commits a crime, oh, they better be ready for the charges."

" Oh," Sherry awed Supaiku. " So (shrieking) mighty! Please be my husband!"

Sherry prounced on Supaiku. The fishmen couldn't stop her. Arms wrapped around his body, eyes bedazzled, nuzzled her cat ears on his face. Supaiku shivered as Sherry did it.

" We could sell the fruit Sherry stole," Fletcher suggested.

Sherry stopped rubbing herself on Supaiku. Her attention drifted too Fletcher, glaring. Sherry growled, looking down at Fletcher, jumped off Supaiku and moved towards him. Her claws, sharp objects once tucked into her fingers, swiping, frenzying, and scratching Fletcher all over.

" Don't you dare touch my fruit!"—Sherry.

" Fruit would be something useful to sell, townsfolk don't get enough of it"—Supaiku.

" Yes, my darling!"—Sherry.

###

Crew of three roamed down to the most deserted place they could find. Supaiku carried pile of wood, Sherry smiling comfortably behind them, Fletcher stuck carrying over 100 pieces of fruit.

" Hey, how come Sherry doesn't have too carrying anything?" Fletcher moaned behind. Her fat should give her muscles."

" Eeeeekk!" Sherry shrieked in front.

Sherry turned around, glaring at Fletcher, growling, took her claws out, scratched him across the face, unmercifully

Supaiku shaked his head, stared back at Sherry scratching Fletcher, suggested, " Am not saying your wrong, Fletcher; maybe you should ease up on what you say, after all, woman can be more sensitive than men."

Sherry stopped scratching Fletcher, hands on her side, turning around, awing, " Supaiku's just so smart!"

" Be quiet!" Supaiku ordered

Supaiku dipped his right hand into his skin, pulled out a stainless steel Spatha. The blade shinned under the sun. Sherry's eyes twinkling with Supaiku's actions and her mouth agaped.

" Supaiku's so cool!" Sherry awed

" Hey, why'd ya fascinate over being hurt"—Fletcher.

" Am a masochistic, so I enjoy being tortured more than I enjoy anything romantic"—Sherry

" I knew it. We should've left her prisoner"—Supaiku

###

Group walked deeper through the deserted area. They stopped .Supaiku unloading the wood, Flethcer following suit; bag of fruit fell to the ground, Sherry sitting down.

" Boy, all that walking made me tired," Sherry whined

" YOUR TIRED?!" Supaiku and Fletcher yelled together.

" By the way, Supaiku, why are we out here anyways?" Fletcher pestered

" Every good fishmen knows the sea like the back of his hand," Supaiku answered, Sherry awing him with a smile. " Exactly 5 minutes from now a ship will dock off here, and passengers will unload. Our job will be too get near the exit and not let them leave _till _they pay for our merchandise."

" I can also get us more belli," Sherry added. " I can morph myself into a cat and snatch them away with my—Fletcher!"

Fletcher was shoving multifarious fruits down his gulch, one at a time. Banana. Apple. Tangerine. Peach. Supaiku walked up to him and slammed his fist on his head.

" Do you even have a brain, retard!?" Supaiku yelled. " Go take a walk or something! We'll call you when we're done, get the fuck out of here!"

###

Fletcher waited amongst multiple coloured rocks: gray, blue, green, red, purple. Fletcher was bored. There was barely anything to do, ended up picking his nose, couldn't find anything.

" Agh," Fletcher cried from his boredom. " Now I know how a cow waiting to be slaughtered feels. Got too find—Hey, I know!" Fletcher reached down his overcoat, fiddled around, pulled a small green pendant of a diamond out. The pendant shinned under the light, anime-style. " I'll think of you."

Fletcher cherished his pendant. He always felt more secure wearing it. It was the source of his powers; he could still function; wouldn't be the same. Fletcher breathed on the pendant, rubbed it on his overcoat. Just then, faint sound caught his ears:

" HELP!"

Fletcher turned his head to the noise. A small boy ran along the beach. Male, around the age of eight and an inch shorter, had soft dark skin, hazel eyes, his hair short but still having small dark points, chubby, wore a yellow overcoat, along with green shorts, and was barefooted. The boy headed straight for Fletcher.

" Help, these people are tryna kill me!" Boy cried loud enough for Fletcher too hear.

Multi-various people with pitchforks and shovels came running behind the boy: White, black, tanned, pale, and clammy.

Boy came up too Fletcher, holding him on his shirt, crying, " Please, help me!"

Fletcher looked at the boy, staring directly into his eyes, smiled, " No."

" What?! What do you mean 'No'?!"

" I'll be doing this for myself," Fletcher vaguely smiled, staring at upcoming pursuers, " And me only."

Fletcher jumped over the boy. He planted his feet firmly on the ground, scraping'em, looked at the people heading for him, let his voice be heard, " Wind… Scythe!"

Fletcher swished his left hand. A blade-like figurine made of wind came out his arm and rammed into the upcoming pursuers. They all made groaning noises, fallen to the ground.

" Well, that takes care of—Huh?" Fletcher told himself, noticed his pendant too be missing, couldn't feel it dangling around his neck.

Fletcher rubbed his body, looking for the pendant, however, couldn't find it anything. Fletcher worried.

" Looking for this?" The boy's voice cackled from behind.

Fletcher turned his head all the way around. The boy stood behind him—dangling his pendant for him to see—smirk on his face.

" Hey, that's mine!"—Fletcher

" It's mine now, bud! Thanks for the load, sucker!"

Boy was forcibly pulled up—rope wrapped around his chubby little body. Fletcher tried catching the boy, however, wasn't fast enough. The boy was lifted over his head—Fletcher growled ferociously, form morphed too birdman.

Fletcher zoomed up. Claws scraping against the walls rocky surface, going airborne, flying high in the sky. He finally reached the top. Large pink cardboard castle was in his way. Structure made of pink plastic, a fake hand drawn moat on the ground, two pillars on the right and left, dozens of children under ten on the top.

" Captain!" Voice of the boy from before called. " This man's trying to take back what I stole from him!"

" We'll have none of that!" Voice of an adult roared. " Men, open fire!"

Dozens of rocks were thrown towards Fletcher. Fletcher swiftly evaded them. Dozens of kids the same age as the one who stole from Fletcher appeared. One man stood out from the rest. Male, around the age of fourty, wrinkly skin, brown eyes, his black hair greasier then anything Fletcher's _ever _seen, vastly masculine, wearing nothing but cotton shorts; belt clipped horizontally in his body.

" Hey your children took my pendant!" Fletcher yelled from the scuffle, enraged, " Tell him too give it back!"

" No can do, dude, see, these are my pirate crew and we've just apprehended you of your valuable. But don't worry, it's in good hands: My hands!"

Kids kept throwing rocks at Fletcher—Man laughed while holding his stone. Fletcher's mind couldn't concentrate on fighting back. He could only Reminisce.

**Flashback:**

_Fletcher ten years younger sat on the ground, looking up, under a freakishly ginormous creature. Younger Fletcher held the pendant tightly in his right arm. _

" _So… am allowed to keep this?" Younger Fletcher asked._

" _Yes," Voice of a non-human creature replied. " Keep it with you at all times. If you use your abilities without the pendant, well , things could get rough."_

_A birds beak leaned down. The beak rubbed against Fletcher's forehead, he giggled. The creature took it's body away—taking off—leaving Fletcher too stare at him on the ground. Fletcher cried as a large bodied figure flew in the suns direction. _

" _Wait!" Younger Fletcher cried seeing his friend leave him. " Please take me with you! I'll do whatever you say!"_

" _Am sorry," Creatures voice atoned from afar. " Only in time, we'll meet again. But when we do, I suspect you too be your own man. All ways think of yourself: You have heart. _

_Fletcher cried as his friend flew far away. Crying, looked at his pendant and flashed it too the sky._

" _We will meet again!" Fletcher cried happily. " I'll be the Pirate King, and you'll be my guardian! I swear too you, Roc!"_

**Flashback End**

Fletcher's rage spread all over him. Anger flushing his nerves—his pendant being mistreated in front of him—he yearned for it. More rocks were thrown by the kids too Fletcher, however, he deflected them with his hands; swatting them away

Fletcher came up too their door. Large, made of cardboard, Fletcher growled. Raised his hands overhead, they came down, and came right into the doors, creating a large gap.

" He's breached our entrance!" Man called on top. " Men, attack!"

Fletcher moved into the cardboard castle. Dozens of small children ran up to him. Each were carrying large sticks or wooden swords. Each children growling at Fletcher's presence. Fletcher growling back at them.

One kid made an attempt to whack Fletcher using a wooden sword, however, Fletcher pushed the kid aside. All kids yelled too their comrade being tackled. They all yelled out their mouths and charged at him, Fletcher used his hands, pushed the people away; weapons never touched him.

" Dammit!" Adult's voice cursed above. " You're suppose too be my fierce crew! How can any of you lose against one stupid little boy!?"

" This isn't just any boy!" Fletcher growled below. " This is someone whose been messed with!" Overhead, dozens of kids were seen with rocks in their hands. Fletcher stared at them, hands raised high, screamed , "Ahhhhh!"

(dash)

" Thank you, come again," Supaiku said to a man purchasing his food.

A man wearing white Arabian clothes and wearing glasses, holding his merchandise, smiled, " Thanks. You've gotta be the friendliest fishmen I've ever seen." Man took a bite, swallowed, " And this fruits top-notch."

" Glad you like it," Supaiku smiled. " Have a nice day."

" I will."

Man walked away on the right side. Fletcher's face came up, bruised, cut, carrying his green pendant.

" I-I wo-would…" Fletcher tried to say, words couldn't let loose, " I…"

Fletcher collapsed. Back first on the ground, body too damaged, could only muster low snoring noises.

Sherry in cat form walked to the stand. Pink smoke surrounded Sherries small body, she changed back, became a whole woman, awing.

" Wow, you really did it, Supaiku. That walk _really _did help us with Fletcher."

Sherry kneeled down and put Fletchers head on her lap. Sherry crouched down and licked Fletcher all over his face, the wounds on him healed, Fletcher body returned to its human form; he snored sound as a baby on the ground.

" Yeah," Supaiku sighed, " Too bad we've now got too carry his lazy ass to the ship."

Next Time: The group land on the island YellowHorn! There they meet local men Dorobou! Something bad will happen too Dorobou and Fletcher as well Supaiku and Sherry need to help prevent it! Find out Next Time One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure!

Review!


	6. Dorobou enters

Fletcher couldn't really go too sleep, however, he did need too rest, however, his very pupils saw everything as a blur. So, him waking up, sweating all over, noticing Supaiku swinging his left arm odachi sword and using his other hand too read a book, Sherry fishing; dipping her tail in the tail, wasn't of any surprise whatsoever.

" Acccccchhh!" Fletcher yawned as he woke up. " How long have we've been sailing?"

" Nearly 3 hours," Supaiku answered while not taken eyes off his book.

" What?! You left me sitting that long?! You made me miss mealtime... you–"

Sherry took her tail out of the water, smacking Fletcher on his head, yelled, " Don't you dare say anything too my Supaiku!"

" Your Supaiku?" Supaiku asked. " Hmph. Humans."

###

Outside the town of Yellowhorn, in the woods, near a fishing bank of salmon, one person stood too capture fish. A male around the age of twenty, dry skinned, hazel eyes, red hair greasy and puffy, lean yet somewhat muscular, wore a white shirt and beige cargo shorts.

fish swam freely, not knowing what dangers came their way. The man kept his hands in his pockets, looking at the fish below, quaffing:

" Time too make you my catch."

###

Fletcher munched down on fruit. His stomach grumbled for some nourishment. Supaiku and Sherry stared at his eating.

" Geez, slow down, you'll give yourself a tummy ache," Supaiku lectured.

" Not too mention you don't close your mouth," Sherry pointed out..

" Mmmm–Buwusu... Yuggggg... ( Sorry)," Fletcher spat while eating.

Supaiku and Sherry returned too their activities. Supaiku once again picked his sword up and swinged the blade. Sherry swished her tail as she kept fishing.

Fletcher had became excited, lifting his head up, awing what was in front of him, shouted, " Land ho's!"

" What did you say!?" Supaiku and Sherry yelled together.

###

The boy was in a market. Wooden stands, plenty of merchandise inside of them, people laughing while chatting with the people behind The boy stopped at the nearest fish market and set a wooden basket on the counter top. An old man showed up and gripped the handle of the basket. Shaven head, wrinkles only on his face; smooth arms, and a turquoise robe on his body.

" Well, I see you've been busy today, eh, Dorobou?" The old man said too the not complete stranger.

" I do alright," Dorobou shrugged too the old man.

" Well, let's not take my word for it. Let's see what's inside." The old man removed the lid too the basket. Fish filled the gaps of the wooden basket. The old man picked one fish up and showed its head too Dorobou, a hole cut in it. " I see you've improved your skills. Before, you could hardly catch a fish. And now your always landing on the bullseye."

" Yeah, well, someone has too work In the family. So, how much can you give me?"

###

Dorobou opened the door too his house. He was greeted by his hyperactive cousins. A small boy with black hair wearing beige shirt and khaki shorts, sneakers, and blue eyed. A small girl with pigtail black hair, blue shirt, green skirt, and blue eyed.

" Big Brother!" The two children unison together.

" Aero! Luna!" Dorobou greeted his two siblings.

The three family members embraced each other with open arms. Dorobou squeezed the life out of the children. The children clinged on like monkeys too a tree. The two wanted too stay that way forever–hugging their Cousin

" How's Aunt Sora doing?" Dorobou communicated too the two.

" She still has a high fever," Aero talked too his cousin.

" But the doctors say she's doing much better," Luna added.

" She better; all the money we're paying them. Now, I want too see her."

###

The three rowboats hit dry land. Fletcher stretched his arms, all stiff from sailing too long–Supaiku flipped the pages of his book and than closed it–Sherry swished her furry tail in front of her face and spat out all fish with her mouth, spitting them into her rowboat, dead.

" Ahhhhh..." Fletcher reacted too being on the shore. " This is the life, eh. Couple of chums like us doing all this sailing. "

" Would you focus on the land, idiot," Supaiku lectured behind Fletcher. " We're wanted fugitives, remember? Anyone ever sees us... they'll kill us."

" Nah. Am pretty sure we can take them."

" Really?" Sherry asked. " And what makes you think someone won't come and kill us."

" Because anyone who has strong heart on chasing us: I'd make'em part of our crew."

###

Dorobou moved too his aunt. Sora was a frail woman, in her mid-thirties, smooth skin, long braided red hair, blue eyeliner on her eyes, pink lipstick smothered on her lips, a red kimono under her head, and purple eyes illuminating in the light.

" Aunt Sora!" Dorobou communicated too his aunt. " Please speak too me."

Dorobou nudged his aunt out of concern. She pushed him. Shaking all over, stretched her right arm up, and pushed herself up.

" Am not too feeble, ya twat. Those crazy quacks just tryna take my money away."

Sora tried keeping herself up, however, she fell right back down. Dorobou moved up too her and clutched her hands in a concerned gesture, however, Sora once again pushed him away. " I told ya, I don't need your help!"

" Your sick, Sora!" Dorobou shouted. " And you'll remain sick until you admit it!"

" Ha! Me, sick?! This doesn't concern you! Why don't you go fool around like all other boy's your age?!"

Sora once again stood up. She walked away. She left Dorobou too grief over his dole. Dorobou stared heart-broken as his aunt walked away from him.

###

Fletcher and his band of subvert pirates travelled through the forest. Fletcher laughed aloud as he walked through the forest. Supaiku and Sherry kept groining too themselves as they journeyed with Fletcher through the woods."

" Hey!" Supaiku called too his incompetent captain. Need I ask you, where is it that we're going?"

Fletcher stared up at the azure blue sky, taking a sniff of air, replied, " I have no idea."

Supaiku and Sherry crashed anime-style on the ground. Fletcher laughed as he journeyed deeper into the forest.

" _I can't believe I tagged along wit_h this nincompoop," Supaiku and Sherries thoughts joined together.

" Ooooo!" Fletcher's voice awed in front of where Supaiku and Sherry were. " I see dinner!"

Fletchers body morphed into the half birdman form. Fletcher flapped his wings, taking off–flying high the sky–Supaiku and Sherry inspecting on the bottom.

" Are you gonna go after him?" Sherry inquired too Supaiku.

" He's even lucky am with him," Supaiku replied.

###

Dorobou gloomed too the ocean. He was disrupt. He had absolutely nothing. His aunt didn't trust him, everyday he'd be hunting for fish too pay his aunts medical bills, and he also had a past that kept catching up with him.

" Why did you have too leave me, you bastard?" Dorobou cursed too the ocean in front of him.

" Ahhhhh!" Fletcher's high-pitched voice screamed in the sky. Dorobou looked his head up–Fletcher plummeted down. Dorobou started too seeing Fletcher plummeting towards him, " Ahhhh!"

Fletcher fell down, crashed into Dorobou, smoke enveloped around them, the two were discussing matters.

Next Time: Pirates! Supaiku and Sherry seek blood of Fletcher in the forest! The towns attacked by the GoldenFinger pirates! Dorobou will have too make a choice: Will he let him die or his aunt die!

Review!


	7. Wrath of the GoldenFinger Pirates

Dorobou gloomed too the ocean. He was disrupt. He had absolutely nothing. His aunt didn't trust him, everyday he'd be hunting for fish too pay his aunts medical bills, and he also had a past that kept catching up with him.

_" Why did you have too leave me, you bastard?" Dorobou cursed too the ocean in front of him._

_" Ahhhhh!" Fletcher's high-pitched voice screamed in the sky. Dorobou looked his head up–Fletcher plummeted down. Dorobou started too seeing Fletcher plummeting towards him, " Ahhhh!"_

_Fletcher fell down, crashed into Dorobou, smoke enveloped around them, the two were discussing matters._

###

Supaiku and Sherry made it out of the forest. The two's blood boiled at the mess of their so-called "captain"

" Am gonna kill that twit!" Supaiku growled.

" I'll strange him with my tail!" Sherry growled as well.

" HE'S IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Sherry and Supaiku unison together.

Sherry and Supaiku were in YellowHorn town. A quiet little village, Lots of tents, grassy field near the houses,

" This place looks so bizarre," Sherry commented the tiny village.

" I know," Supaiku told Sherry. " It kinda reminds me of the town me and my fishmen brothers would raid."

Supaiku and Sherry noticed the same old man Dorobou sold fish too. He carried a large wooden basket, hit a rock, apple fell out, the old man turned around, grabbed the apple and put it back in his wooden basket, turned around and walked away.

" Should we steal from him Supaiku.

" Ahhhh... Sure, why not. After all... we're pirates."

###

Fletcher helped himself too some fish–small impudent creatures swarming in the riverbank. Dorobou was very understanding and wasn't ordering Fletcher too catch him some fish, however, Fletcher insisted he'd repay him for crashing into him.

Fletcher concentrated on the river, closed his eyes, raised his left claw up– noise interrupted his actions:

" You're a pirate, right?"–Dorobou.

Fletcher fell into the river. His rear end was the first too fall and Fletcher cried on the impact. Dorobou snickered with his mouth closed. Fletcher on the other hand wasn't mad.

" Yeah," Fletcher replied . "I have a crew of two."

" Two?" Dorobou asked. " Seems kinda small. After all, most pirate captains have a crew of one hundred too a thousand, and they don't even fight well in the face of danger."

" Yeah," Fletcher laughed. " But my crews different from most peoples. I've got a fishmen and a catwoman working for me. And with you, I know things will get bettter.

" Hey," Dorobou raised his arms too Fletcher's request. " Whoever said I'll be joining 'you'? I have no interest whatsoever of being a pirate."

" But you want too travel the world." Fletcher persisted. " I can see it in your heart. Please."

" No"-Dorobou

" Please."-Fletcher

" No"-Dorobou

" Please!"-Fletcher.

Dorobou turned his head around—ignored the pestering twerp around him. The same person looked off into the sky and saw smoke arising in the distance.

" Is there barbecue around here?" Fletcher asked with awe at the smoke.

" No," Dorobou casually said. " Why do you ask?"

" Nothing really," Fletcher said. " Just the smoke."

" Smoke?" Dorobou turned around, looked up, agaped too seeing the black smoke. " Oh, god! We need too get back too the village!"

###

The old man walked along a dirt road. He whistled merrily too himself. However, he stopped moving. The old man noticed a gray cat strolling in front of him. The same cat stopped moving, staring at the old man, it's ears twitching,

" Hey there, little fella," The old man communicated flamboyantly too the cat, kneeling down, smiling/ " How would you like an apple?"

The old man reached behind his basket and pulled out a shiny red apple. The cat strolled too the man, tail swishing up. The cat soon got too the man and took a bite into his apple. One bite a time—the old man petting it for every bite; the cat purred.

Soon the apple was gone— the old man finished communicating- walked ahead of the cat.

" I'll see you soon," Old man called.

Man left the cat, puff of smoke surrounded it, Sherry appeared. Supaiku walked up from behind the and came next too Sherry.

" That was a lovable display of acting, Sherry," Supaiku complimented the catgirl. " Too bad your still ugly."

Sherry's cheeks blushed red, she put her palms over them, giggling too herself.

" Stop, your making me blush!" giggled out loud.

" I said you were ugly, hag," Supaiku back talked

" Stop! Please, it's embarrassing-"

" AHHH!" The loud cry of the old man interrupted Sherry and Supaiku's conversation.

" What the hell was that?!" Sherry and Supaiku yelled in unison.

###

Fletcher and Dorobou finally reached the village of YellowHorn. They ran for nearly a whole hour— both were low on energy— panting out their mouths. Fletcher and Dorobou focused on the pirate—vicious pirates were invading. One's stealing merchandise on local stands, some pillaging houses, others burning bottles and throwing them into house windows—an explosion came inside.

" No!"-Fletcher

" My Village!"-Dorobou

" Listen you mongrels!" A loud voice shouted.

Fletcher and Dorobou turned their heads too a lone figure on a wooden house. This figure a bald man wearing a white T-shirt belittled with barbecue and alcohol stains. His jeans had many holes in them that were poorly stitched up. His grey mustache indicated that he was at least 50-something years old. Cold brown eyes staring too the crowd.

" I, Captain GoldenFinger and my merry band of pirates, we shall kill all of you... unless, you can each pay our toll. 50 million beli for adults! 25 million for children! And if I see so much as one marine..."

Goldenfinger held a hostage up with his right hand. The image was at first hazy, just a female figure, Dorobou got his eyes closer, saw the figure:

" Aunt Sora!"

" A marine so much as touches these grounds..." Captain GoldenFinger repeated himself. " This bitch dies!"

Next Time: Pirates! Supaiku and Sherry race too save the old man! Fletcher and Dorobou race too save Aunt Sora But how can they save someone— they want too die!? Find out Next Time One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure!

Review!


	8. Enter, Christopher, Dorobou's life

Supaiku and Sherry were dashing too where the nice old man was crying. Supaiku was a fishmen, he couldn't sweat, however, he'd be drenched in his perspire. Sherry had droplets of sweat coming out her cat hair, skin, and clothes.

" Keep running!" Supaiku ordered the tired catwomen. " I won't let any benevolent people die!"

Sherry and Supaiku ran uphill; what appeared too be a giant lump coming out the ground. Supaiku and Sherry moved quick their bodies could move–three figures caught their eyes.

One carrying two swords.

The man who stood there wore a white, open shirt, black shorts, and black shoes. His hair was blonde, cut short. On each hip rested two swords. The one on the right had a pure black hilt, while the one on the left had a pure white hilt.

The speaker was a tall man of 19. He had a rugged, yet handsome face; short, spiky lilac hair; a black eye patch covering his left eye and a defined vertical scar on his right jaw line. He wore a leather cuirass with large leather shoulder pads, fingerless gloves, a dark green long sleeve shirt, black jeans and brown boots. He was well muscled and toned.

The last pirate had brown hair that went down to his shoulders and covered his left eye, the other show him to have blue eyes. He stood at about 6 and half feet and had a crooked look to him. He wore a tattered grey hoodie with a few holes in it that revealed a big scar that went from neck to upper thigh, across his torso, as well as wearing black jeans and sandals. On his back was a very large ivory white labrys, which Supaiku and Sherry almost thought was bone

" Guess what, pops!" The one carrying two swords shouted.

" We're robbing, everything you own!" The spiky lilac hair also shouted.

" So give us that basket of apples!" The last one demanded.

" Please, no!" The old man begged on his knees.

" Mwahahahah!" All three pirates heckled the old man.

Each pirates unsheated their swords. Their blades rubbed against the old man's skin, cuts along the way, making him cry.

" Hey!" Supaiku yelled, drawed the attention of all three pirates. " You better leave that old man alone, or else!"

" Or 'else' what, fishy?!" All three pirates barked.

Supaiku reached both his arms behind his head, fiddling around, pulled out three swords from behind his back–two in the left–one on the right, Supaiku looked at all three pirates and smirked, " You'll see the power of a true swordsman."

###

Captain GoldenFinger had Dorobou's Aunt Sora in his grasp. He couldn't do anything, aunt he's known all his life, a defenseless hostage, a man with a lust of evil having her next too him.

" Is there anyone who dares challenge me?" Captai nGolden Finger laughed maniacally. : Anyone? Perhaps someone who's related too this girl. If anyone wishes too challenge me, speak now or forever hold your... regret."

Dorobou felt as though he didn't have much of a choice. Aunt Sora, woman in peril. Dorobou thought of his parents at a time like this.

" _You'd stop'em!: _Dorobou cried in his mind. : _You fight them and make them apologize for what they've done! Why? Why'd it have too turn out this way, you two?!"_

Dorobou couldn't take it anymore. Crying his eyes out; his tears soak the gravel below his face. Reached his mind up, looking at the shell of a man, conveying his thoughts...

" Am gonna kick your ass!" Fletcher interrupted Dorobou's moment.

Dorobou's mouth agaped. He wanted too face off against Captain GoldenFigner. But no. It was as if he wasn't worthy enough too face him.

Fletcher hogged in all the action. A goofy grin spread over his face, Dorobou and GoldenFinger both staring at Fletcher with much dismay. GoldenFinger got tired of Aunt Sora and threw her body down.

" So, you dare challenge a pirate like me!?" Captain GoldenFinger cursed Fletcher. " Very well. I hereby accept your challenge. Meet me by the marsh, little one, unless your too swinish too show. But, you don't show, I'll kill every last person in this town, starting with your friends old hag!"

Captain GoldenFinger turned around. Ge grunted as he moved the other way of Fletcher and Dorobou. All his pirate comrades turned around and followed their captain away.

Fletcher and Dorobou were left too gawp at what had happened. However, Fletcher was too overjoyed and laughing out loud.

" Ahahahah! I finally get too be in a duel!"–Fletcher.

" Is that a good thing, you?"–Dorobou

" Course it is. Finally, I'll be able too fight too the death. It's every pirates dream too win a duel.:

Fletcher ignored Dorobou and moved inches in front of him. Dorobou felt content on following him. Dorobou caught up and his shoudlers leaned right of Fletcher.

" You, what's the plan?:–Dorobou.

" We eat than think" –Fletcher..

###

Supaiku stood over the two wounded pirates. Supaiku held one with the eyepatch by his collar, a lone figure raised up with his collar squuezed tightly, Supaiku had him and their was no chances he'd let'em go.

" So, you like too hurt old me?" Supaiku smart mouthed the figure.

The figures cerebellum couldn't feel the connection anymore, however, he had a thought and was willing too stick by it.

" You don't understand, we're simply common sailors," The man spoke out despite being manhandled.

Supaiku glared right into the figures eyes, seeing his eyes shake, set him down, conveying," Marines show no justice, you'd met one, you would be hanged."

Supaiku and the pirate both stared straight into each others eyes, Supaiku full of disappointment, pirate shivering, Supaiku took his apple out and handed it straight too the pirate. The pirate stared suspiciously at it, scared by Supaiku's intimidating appearance, snatched it away and took a bite.

" Mmmmm!" The pirate cried in joy. " It's so... juicy!"

" Here's a little word of advice, a person who's lived the same life as you, don't do a crime, you ain't prepared for the outcome."

The pirate kept nibbling on his apple, entire surface was nipped off. The pirate shoved his apple into his pockets. Turning too Supaiku, bowing, put his hands together for a prayer, prayed, " Oh please, most gracious fishmen. Please spare me. I'll do whatever you say."

" Don't listen too him, Supaiku!" Sherry shouted behind Supaiku's body. " He's just deceiving you! The moment your back's turn, he'll stab you right in the back; your kindness won't help anyone!"

Supaiku hushed Sherry, raised his right hand up, turned back too the pirate, pestered, " What's your name, boy?"

" Ch-C-Christopher, sir," The pirate known as Christopher stuttered, fishmen standing over him. " My name is Christopher Palmer. Am one of the GoldenFinger pirates most loyal members."

" Take us too your boss," Supaiku ordered. " I want too see him face-to-face. I want him too pay, capheesh?"

" Y-Ye-Yes, sir."

Christopher ran too the other side, turned his face around, seeing Supaiku and Sherry still staying in one place.

" Well, aren't you coming? It's a long walk from here."

###

Dorobou, Fletcher, and Dorobou's Aunt Sora were back inside Sora's house. Sora was in much grief, Dorobou worried over her on the other side–sat firmly on a chair. Fletcher was having the time of his life–not knowing anything about Dorobou or Aunt Sora–he ate a dozen platefuls of food.

" Dorobou," Aunt Sora said calmly, her closed eyes blocking her from seeing his face. " You've always been a good nephew. Helping me 'round the house, watching the stand, taking care of the younglings, no other parent could've wished for more. But, when I say _I_ 'want' too 'die', you'll bloody well act my wishes."

" But I don't accept them, Aunt Sora. There has too be another way. We could work overlie at the stand, sell the crops, we can even sing too get the money. Why don't you trust me?"

Aunt Sora raised herself slowly up. She walked towards Dorobou, staring deep into his face, slapped him across the rightr side. Dorobou made a loud crashing noise.

" Don't you dare talk too your aunt, young man!. Let's not forget, I own this place and every things that's inside of it. Do-not-question me-!"

Dorobou rubbed his chin of all blood oozing out his mouth. Small tiny pieces came from the blow. Dorobou's face was bleeding bright red liquids, his aunt came up too him and pulled him away. Fletcher slowed down on his eating, took an interest with Dorobou and how his aunt was treating him.

: You say I don't 'die'!" Sherry shouted at her nephew. " Of course am gonna die. It's the very way of life, I do something, get paid on it.:

: How can you think like that?"Dorobou replied, Fletcher got up and stopped eating. " Life is precious. Noody knows when they will die.

" Aunt Sora!" Dorobou voice voiced through the area. " Stop this nonsense. We're family! And that means we'll stick out for each other!"

Aunt Sora punched him in the face. Dorobou was pushed back, slammed against the wall on the other side, groining noises came out his mouth. Aunt Sora stood on the other side of him, her fist raised from her brawl, she collapsed.

" Hey, Dorobou," Fletcher said as he finished with his meal. The mean old lady's asleep."

" She's not asleep!" Dorobou cried, he got up from the ground and ran too her. " Shit! Her conditions worsened. Those damn pirates took control of the marsh! They now have complete control over the riverbank! Oh, god, what am I gonna do!?"

Fletcher got up from his chair. He looked down and stared too the worrywart Dorobou. Tears down his eyes, hands too his mouth, cheeks red. Fletcher felt his grief–his hands tightened–frowned on his face. Fletcher made way for the exit. However, Dorobou noticed the big buffoon leaving his house.

" Hey!" Dorobou shouted. " Where do you think your going?"

" Me?" Fletcher spoke out. " Am going too kick that GoldenFingers ass, like I said."

Fletcher opened the door too Dorobou's house and walked out. Dorobou looked back at his aunt, went back too looking at the exit, sighed.

" Wait for me," Dorobou calmly called.

Dorobou ran too the door and moved outside. Sora regained some consciousness. She stared at the door, she knew Dorobou would be looking for trouble, she smiled.

" Your just like... him."

Next Time: Reunion! Supaiku and Sherry aren't too happy about Fletcher leaving them! What plans does GoldenFinger have for Dorobou!? And how will Supaiku fare against a master swordsman?! Find out Next Time One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure!

Review!


	9. Reunion, Jakkaru VS Supaiku part 1

Supaiku, Sherry, joining them Christopher Palmer, dashed through the woods. Supaiku went through the same hardship as Christopher, reason he joined them on their crusade. However, Christopher was still loyal too his pirate captain GoldenFinger.

" How much longer till we reach base, pirate?" Sherry bedecked too Christopher.

" My captain told us we'd be setting up camp deep in the woods," Chirstopher nearly yelled, his legs refusing too stop moving.

" You care for your captain?" Supaiku felt content too ask, he couldn't sweat, he had no trouble speaking.

" No," Christopher let the truth out. " We GoldenFinger pirates... uh... we didn't ask too be near him."

" Than why are you sailing with him," Sherry pestered.

" I chose it. He showed up out of the blue, my life was at its end, villagers, rotten scum of my seas, tried too execute me. Then, he shows up and stops them with his raid."

" Oh, don't think you can cry us a river," Sherry smugged Christopher's speech. "After all, we were both forced against our wills."

" You were?" Christopher asked anxious of them.

" Yes," Supaiku answered. " We too were in death rows. I worked for a vicious sea lord. Sherry was being manhandled by a sick-minded marine. But it comes too my attention... shemight've _been _happy there."

Christopher stared dumbfounded, looked at the two figures behind him, smiled, he yammered, " Y'know, if I had a captain just like you Supaiku, things might not be so bad."

Christopher leaped up— long thin tongue came out— mass wrapped around a nearby tree limb. Christopher yanked himself up, perched on the tree limb. Supaiku and Sherry were both baffled by him.

" What was that?!" Supaiku stated, his voice choked up, needed force.

" You just... and the... and that..." Sherry lost track, yammered.

" I ate a Toad Toad fruit," Christopher answered them. " My power of jumping, skin, and tongue have been affected. Now, let's not dilly-dally, we've still got work too do."

###

Fletcher flied as a birdman.

Dorobou running under him. Dorobou's face burned bright, his arms were limp, followed Fletcher for 15 minutes.

" _Nincompoop__, slow down!" _Dorobou groaned in his mind. " _Slow down! You're heading in the opposite direction!"_

Fletcher hadn't known how a compass worked; he had no knowledge on directions. Fletcher soared through the sky, mind full of his own incompetence, saw the sea shining ahead of him, mistaked it for "marsh"

Yahoo!" Fletcher laughed in the air. " We're getting closer!"

" You bet 'we're' getting 'closer," Dorobou groaned under his breath. " Closer too the sea."

" FLETCHER!" The rough voice of Supaiku shrieked

Dorobou slowed down when hearing Supaiku yell. Supaiku ran past him. Seeing Fletcher flying in the sky, unimpressed, enraged, let loose a small dagger out his hand and threw it towards Fletcher. Supaiku's dagger hit Fletcher right on target, Fletcher's wing pierced by the object, Fletcher descending; crashing too the ground.

" Don't worry, idiot," Sherry's voice was heard " I won't let my captain fall. Mew Mew 3rd Gear!"

Sherry's body morphed into its third form. Sherry ran up from behind Dorobou and Supaiku, made way too Fletcher, his body landed right on her back. Sherry and Fletcher disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

" What are you people?!" Dorobou gasp seeing how Sherry disappeared in smoke.

Supaiku moved up besides him, put his arm on his right elbow, squeezing, grinning, " We're pirates."

Sherry's human body showed up out of the smoke. She carried Fletcher, massive mass of meat. She walked while carrying too Dorobou and Supaiku while Fletcher snored away.

" Here's the package," Sherry joked too fishmen Supaiku. " Is there any bone you wish me too rip out, Supaiku?"

" No," Supaiku nonchantly answered. " I'll join you in the picking."

Sherry moved in between Dorobou and Supaiku. She set her snoring captain down. Supaiku and Sherry observed him—they both stomped on him with their feet. Fletcher kept snoring.

" Ah..." Dorobou hesitated speaking, indecision on how Supaiku and Sherry were hurting Fletcher. " I don't think you should be so rough on that knucklehead. He might lose brain cells."

" He's never had any!" Both Sherry and Supaiku unison together, their feet stomping.

" Fair enough."-Dorobou.

Captain GoldenFinger was at the marsh, sitting down near the riverbank. A few fish swam past him. GoldenFinger sticked his hand in the water, one fish passing through, it froze, unfroze, it kept swimming through the river, Captain GoldenFinger laughing.

" Captain GoldenFinger!" One of the pirate captains crew member yelled behind.

Captain GoldenFinger turned around and looked at a crewmate of his. The pirate seemed around six foot three, he was insanely muscular and cut, he had spiky green hair, purple eyes, fair colored skin. He wore jeans, with two large golden bracelets that had emeralds on them.

" What is it?" Captain GoldenFinger asked, annoyed.

" Sir," The pirate stater at seeing his fearsome captain. " Our scouts have picked up four figures advancing too our camp. Any orders too stopping them, sir?"

Captain GoldenFinger never left his gaze from the pole, finger swirling around, moved his head up, looked back too his recruit, induced, " Send in Jakkaru."

###

Supaiku and Sherry were finished kicking Fletcher on the sides. Supaiku grabbed Fletcher by his collar and pulled him up. Fletcher had a convulsion from Supaiku and Sherry clouting themselves at him.

" You had us worried too death, you big buffoon!" Supaiku bellow.

" Y-you guys... worried about me?" Fletcher lamented over Supaiku and Sherry.

" Of course we were, idiot!" Sherry roared.

" We're sailing together," Supaiku stated, " Are you that shallow and pedantic, you can't understand your own followers?"

" Wake up!" Supaiku and Sherry unison.

Both pirates cried. Their tears dripped on Fletcher's clothes, absorbed. Fletcher may _not _understand his actions, however, he understood Supaiku and Sherry were in pain. Fletcher got up and hugged them together. Sound of them crying increased. Dorobou walked closer behind Fletcher. Christopher walked closer behind Christopher.

" Wow, this is your 'crew'?" Dorobou tried too confirm. " My, they seem so... emotional."

" I'll say," Christopher's voice said behind Supaiku and Sherry.

Everyone flinched, Fletcher noticed Christopher, Sherry and Supaiku noticing Dorobou, Dorobou seeing a catlady and a fishmen, Christopher peering at the captain of Supaiku and Sherry; a human looking specimen.

" WHO ARE YOU!" All five shouted, fingers pointed, aghast looks across all their faces.

" I'll tell you who you are, simpletons!" A voice laughed manically above.

All five turned too see the figure standing above them. He was a lean yet masculine man, wearing a yellow garment, tanned skin, orange eyes, large claws, long black hair flowing behind his head, and black ears, carrying a daito.

" Jakkaru!" Christopher announced the man above them. " W-wh-what are you doing here?"

" What am 'I' doing here?" The man scuffed. " I could ask you the same question, traitor."

" Traitor?" Christopher gasped.

" Yes. You betrayed Captain GoldenFinger, went off with these weaklings."

" Weakling?" Supaiku laughed too himself. " Well this 'weakling' is going too defeat you."

Supaiku moved in front of the group, moving towards the dog-like person Jakkaru, a daito of his own popped out his left arm.

" Supaiku, what are you doing?" Sherry said in a choked voice.

" Buying you guys some time," Supaiku replied. " Now get going. Things are going get rough ,savvy."

Christopher, Fletcher, Dorobou ran off. Sherry stayed behind. She wanted too stay behind and help Supaiku, however, something spoke too her: not too.

" You better survive this, you dolt," Sherry mentioned. " Life on a ship won't be fun without a fishmen like you."

Sherry scampered off too join everyone else, her body formed too the large grey cat.

" I must say, a fishmen who uses a sword, that's something I find ironic," Jakkaru chuckled.

" Well I've never seen a dog-demon use a deito before," Supaiku retorted.

" What, these," Jakkaru rubbed his ears, angry about Supaiku's conclusions. " These are just my good luck charms." Jakkaru detached his ears, pulled'em off. " Totally fake."

" Enough talk," Supaiku challenged. " Let's fight!"

Supaiku dashed towards Jakkaru. The dog-ear wearing swordsmen sighed, relieved his opponent was so reckless, held his sword out, he moved right— Supaiku tripped on his opponents toes, Jakkaru stabbed him in the back.

" Oh, such a dumb lil fishy," Jakkaru teased. " Didn't you know, a true swordsmen never rushes into battle?"

" Yeah," Supaiku moaned on the ground. " I've learned much, a true swordsmen never attacks a person in his back. Lucky for me, I've yet to become a 'true' swordsmen."

Supaiku raised his right arm out and extended his palm. A small blade came out, launched from his palm, shot at a tree, bounced off, redirected itself too Jakkaru.

" Bad move"-Jakkaru

Supaiku could've sweat, he actually had glands— the blade bounced off Jakkaru's body— Jakkaru perfectly fine.

" How?"-Supaiku.

" Too bad you couldn't hear, am unaffected by swords!"-Jakkaru

Next Time: Supaiku has hard time facing against a swordsman immune too swords! Sherry has her own problems against a Zoan fruit user much like him! How does captain GoldenFinger deal with his crew member helping his enemies!? Find out Next Time One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure!

Review!


	10. Residing, Jakkaru VS Supaiku part 2

Fletcher, Dorobou ,Christopher, and Sherry were running through the forest. Fletcher had the support of his birdfeet. Christopher leaped on all four of his legs. Dorobou huff and puffed as he sweat all over his face. Sherry ran in the form of her massive cat.

" Sherry!" Fletcher yelled in the front. " How are you able too heal people?:

Sherry blused. Never before has see heard Fletcher as kher a question. It came too her attention, he didn't care: A birdman with all kinds of power.

" Well... besides my Devil Fruit allowing me too morph into a cat... my saliva has stem cells and my fur has... well, I don't know about the fur. Why the sudden interest?"

" We're friends, right? Friends ask each other questions."

Sherry blushed. Never before has Fletcher been so caring. However, it all ended between him and her, Sherry sensed another person's presence. Sherry's ears twitched, she looked all around, found the source coming on the other side.

" You guys go ahead!" Sherry shouted. "There's something I need too do."

" Okay!" Fletcher and the other two shouted in unison.

Sherry stopped running, dumbstrucked, rubbed her head, sighed, " Geez, you could at least show a little concern."

###

Supaiku and were sword clashing. Supaiku and Jakkaru slammed their swords straight in the center, small sparks clashing out, Supaiku groaining, Jakkaru laughing.

" You can't beat me, fishmen!" Jakkaru chuckled out loud. " Am invincible!"

Supaiku was too busy depending himself, sword depending, ached. Supaiku wouldn't give up. He'd fight till his last breath. Supaiku wouldn't be a crewmate of Fletcher, he already spent his life living in someone else's shadow, and however, today was anew.

" You know, I hear dogs smell when their wet," Supaiku mocked the sword-wielder. " I also hear they beg for forgiveness when hurt. That's a little somethin I'd like too see."

Jakkaru was enraged. The force of his sword became more ruthless, acing closer too Supaiku, groins of Supaiku felt his energy ending.

" Let's just see what this dog can do!" Jakkaru laughed.

###

Sherry stood firmly in place. Her hands too her side, looking forward, ttrees rastling, leaves flying down from the sk.

" C'mon," Sherry said too the area in front of her. " I know your there. You've been following us since the swordsman showed up."

A new figure revealed himself in the trees above. Adult average size and muscular, short orange fur, orange mane around his head, puffy long orange hair, and bright orange eyes.

" So, how'd you find me?" The creature laughed.

" Your not too hard to find, you," Sherry cussed. " My intincts alerted me right away."

" Very... talented. Too bad, I'll be one too finish you. I am Shi. Fear my Leo Leo!"

Fletcher, Christopher, Dorobou, Captain GoldenFinger. Around them, pirates, river, catastrophe.

" Captain GoldenFinger," Christopher solemnly greeted his captain. " I've brought your challengers.

Ah, Christopher," Captain GoldenFinger greeted, pirate too coy to leave his gaze from the ocean. " Am surprised you'd have the audacity too see me, you left me!  
" Sir," Christopher replied too his captain. " With all do respect, I was in a battle of life and death; I needed too find the rational way out."

" Out?" Captain GoldenFinger scolded his pirate. A true pirate would've died before he gave away his captains position. You don't deserve too be apart of my crew!"

Captain GoldenFinger scorned Christopher—made the lad quiver. Christopher knew how dangerous Captain GoldenFinger was, consumer of a Devil Fruit, known too defeat his foes with the very touch of his thumb.

Fletcher however didn't know those rumours—flew in and kicked him squarely in his face as he did a somersault, yelling, " DON'T SAY THAT TO YOUR CREW!"

Dorobou was impressed by how powerful Fletcher's moves were, Christopher shaked through his boots. No man has ever laid a hand on his captain and lived too tell the tale. Only one thing left for him too do:

" Ah, am just gonna..." Christopher dashed, getting far away from Fletcher and Dorobou, crying, " Run like hell!"

Dorobou shaked his head, staring at the ground, speaking out, " What a wuss."

###

Sherry was having the battle of her life. She finally meet a Zoan type Devil Fruit eater she could prove her skills against. This one, more ferocious from most, morphed his body. He was a lion, hunking gigantum creature, bright golden fur with red streaks, blank white eye, brown mane, two sharp teeth sticking out its mouth.

" That a gander at my beauty, girl," A rougher teasing voice of Shi laughed out loud. " I ate a Leo Leo Devil Fruit. A Zoan type fruit. I can morph my body into a lion and control any of its subspecies!"

" I'll admit, it does seem pretty impressive," Sherry answered truthfully. " But, it isn't my Devil Fruit, Mew Mew, I can tell you that."

" So what?" Shi staggered. " It's still the greatest Zoan Fruit!"

" Shi!" Christopher's voice shouted. Up above, Christopher sat on a tree branch. Looking down, seeing Sherry and Shi clashing. Sherry thought he'd come too help Shi, however, his intentions were elsewhere, " Do you know where Jakarru battling that fishmen?"

" Ah, yeah," Shi said, his tongue was numb. " Run forward, looking for a rock shaped like a man's belly, turn right, keep moving till you find'em. You can't find them, their match is done; you're too slow."

Christopher bowed his head, said, " Thank you."

Christopher leaped on all four legs. Leaping branch to branch, crushing them with his weight, sped away from Sherry and Shi's battle.  
" Well..." Sherry spoke vaguely. " He's in a hurry.

###

Supaiku once again jabbed a sword through Jakkaru's torso. The attack would've killed him on contact, however, the blade reflected off, pushing Supaiku back.

" C'mon," Jakkaru smugged. " At least make it a challenge for me!"

" I am," Supaiku groined. " Your just fighing like a miserable dog."

" GRRRR!" Jakkaru growled through his teeth, the noise exiting him almost identical too a dog's " DON'T CALL ME A DOG!"

Jakkaru swinged his daito at a faster and more reckless way. The sword slashed Supaiku's blade, he parried, however, both swordsman's blades couldn't touch the others skin. Supaiku however grinned through his scaly face.

" That's pretty dull skills you've got there, dog," Supaiku commented on Jakkaru's swordplay. " Kinda reckless. Where did you say you learned too swing? Then again, I bet its those clothes that's making you inperible."

" SHUT UP!" Jakkaru yelled.

" What," Supaiku acted/sounded innocent. " Am I making you uncomfortable?" Jakkaru attempted too jab Supaiku—blade missed him by an inch. " Causing you too lose your focus?" Jakkaru jumped in the air and tried hitting Supaiku—he ducked down, sliding on the ground. Supaiku made way behind him and had his right arm on his right shoulder. " Or maybe you're just a tinny bit worried I might actually..." Supaiku seized Jakkaru by his phony dog ear, pulled hin forward, whispered in his ear, " Beat-you."

" AS IF!" Jakkaru retorted. Jakkaru slammed the hilt of his sword into Supaiku's torso. Jakkaru pushed Supaiku back. Supaiku landed roughly on the ground, taken by surprise, Jakkaru walcing up too him.

" You think am afraid of You?! Ha!" Jakkaru came up too Supaiku, sword at his ready, felt the surface of Supaiku's neck. " I behead you, can you 'defeat' me, huh?!"

Jakkaru moved his sword far too the right. He was going too strike Supaiku—cut his head clean off. Supaiku just sat down and kept a smug expression.

" Well... I guess its clear too me..." Supaiku stuttered while smiling. " (smiling) Am dead."

Jakkaru swinged his sword straight towards Supaiku—very long tongue sticked out and wrapped around it. Jakkaru couldn't move his hand. He turned left and saw Christopher, above him, arms and leg sticking too a tree branch, holding himself up, his long tongue sticking all the way out.

" Leave my friend alone, Jakkaru!" Christopher yelled.

" Christopher, you traitor!" Jakkaru snapped.

" I've betrayed no one!" Christopher kept yelling/mumbling despite his tongue sticking out. " I was never a member of Captain GoldenFinger. My dream was the only reason I came on this crusade; a promise the captain gave me!"

Christopher yanked Jakkaru's sword out his hand. Jakkaru sweatdropped—tongue touched his cloak—pulled it straight off. Jakkaru wore no clothes underneath, bare chest. Supaiku took ahold of the situation, got up, and cracked his knuckles, about too attack.

" Wait!" Jakkaru pleaded, stopped Supaiku from moving. " Y-you let me go... I'll overlook this matter... my pirate buddies won't kill you."

" Oh, don't worry," Supaiku smirked. " Am not gonna 'kill' you." Supaiku pulled his right fist back, aiming for Jakkaru, taking position, yelled. " TRASH LIKE YOU AREN'T WORTH MY TIME!"

Supaiku launched his fist—Christopher astonished on the stands—Supaiku punched Jakkaru squarely in his face.

BAM!

Jakkaru fell down, burning with pain, fainted. Supaiku stood over him. Spat too his limped body, walked away. However, was stopped by Christopher.

" Boy, I don't have time for you," Supaiku sighed and said. " Now, say whatever you want, I'll be looking for my dumbass."

Supaiku strolled past Chritopher. The Devil Fruit pirate fiddled with his fingers, Supaiku ignoring him, walking away. Christopher had too speak:

" Stop!" Supaiku stopped moving, hearing Christopher's voice. " P-please... can I please by your... pupil."

Next Time: Dorobou runs away from Captain GoldenFinger! Sherry is still against the Zoan type fruit user! Start of Fletcher's battle against Captain GoldenFinger! How can the group work under their conditions!?

Review!


	11. The power of Dorobou, Sherry VS Shi

Fletcher growled too watching Captain GoldenFinger gaiting towards him. Dorobou _shaked _in his boots. Dorobou witnessed firsthand the asperity of Captain GoldenFinger. He _pillaged_ his village. _Threatened _too kill his aunt. He now resided in the very place Dorobou would _fish—_as his own personel gain.

" Aren't you two just a buncha saps," Captain GoldenFinger mocked. " What, you two wanna _hurt_ the big bad pirate like me?"

"Am gonna beat your ass!" Fletcher shouted. " You'll pay for making my crewmate cry!"

" Am not your 'crewmate'!" Dorobou elucidated Fletcher. " Hell, I ain't even your friend!"

Captain GoldenFinger kept walking closer too Fletcher and Dorobou, making Dorobou shiver in his boots. Dorobou turned around—too afraid—ran too the other end.

" Huh?" Fletcher just noticed Dorobou's escape. " Where are you going, crewmate?"

"I AIN'T YOUR CREWMATE!" Dorobou clamored. " JUST REMEMBER! USE WATER!"

Dorobou was gone. Fletcher and Captain GoldenFinger were all alone. Fletcher could almost _feel _the rot onions in Captain GoldenFinger's breath. Fletcher turned around—he noticed Captain GoldenFinger in front of him. " You smell bad," Fletcher spoke.

" Thank you," Captain GoldenFinger acknowledged his own reek. " Now, prepare too die!"

###

Sherry and Shi were battling, wild beasts quarreling it out. Sherry fought in her massive cat form. Shi fought as a lion. Sherry bite her strong teeth _into _the giant lion. The lion yelped from the pain, swiped his right paw into Sherry's face, as she was pushed back.

" Nice try, kitty," Shi remarked. " But it'll take more than pure stout for a kitty-cat too stop a full grown lion."

" Good thing... am not an ordinary cat," Sherry roughly retorted in her cat's large lungs.

" No, but you'll be dead!" Shi roared from his mouth. His voice roared all over the surrounding area. Sherry could hear faintly—she heard roars of other animals. She had an _idea_: She and Shi weren't alone. Just then, dozen more giant lions(all males, have manes) came into the area, all males. " How do you like my children?" Shi said. " It took me years too gather them all, however, it was worth it."

Sherry stood on all four paws. She stared too the lions, monstrous beasts, smirked; she had a human mouth even as an animal.

" They're all a buncha freaks," Sherry taunted. " Where'd you say you got them, tool?"

" How dare you discriminate my precious children!"Shi bickered. " You'll see just how magnificent my children are! Attack her, kitties!"

All lions growled. Hair's on their manes and tails sticked up, their eyes filled in bloodlust, bushwhacked towards Sherry. Sherry tried fending herself against them, scratching them with her paws, however, she was _powerless_. Just like she _used_ too be—she had no _chance_ too defend herself and collapsed on the ground, Shi and his lion brethern laughing.

" Keep laughing, you!" Sherry groined. " The end of our battle, I'll have dominated you!"

The lions laughing died down, all staring at Sherry, Shi the only one still laughing, laughed, " Really? You really think... you can beat me?"

" I don't think so," Sherry groined. " I know so. What type of doctor would I be strucked down by goons like you?"

Sherry's legs were all limp. His bones ached; she'd been scratched too many times; all ligaments and structures of her bones were defigured—she'd no give up. All the lions except for Shi heckled the wounded Sherry. Shi just stared at her.

" _Look at her," _He thought. " _She's nothing more but a kitty, yet she keeps getting up. What's with this girl, all mighty 'n' stuff."_

" Hope you enjoyed... your _time_," Sherry's rough voice echoed. " I'll take you down. There's a certain person I must prove myself to. And there's a certain idiot I have as my captain, needs me to sail under his command. So do the whole world a favour. You and your pussycats can just leave me alone, and brush yourselfs of your filth."

All lions except for Shi growled. Shi stared straight into Sherry's eyes, gazed into her demeanor, felt an aura of valiance, growled, " YOU THINK YOU'RE SO HOT?! KILL HER,BOYS!"

All of Shi's lion brethern charged towards Sherry. Sharp claws shinning out their paws, wide sharp teeth shinning under the sunlight, bloodshot eyes, they were intending too kill.

" _Am sorry, Supaiku," _Sherry thought. " _My only regret, I can't her your voice, one last time." _

All lions were near Sherry—something small and fast was thrown on the tree tops. The object banged against the lion closes too Sherry. The remaining lions were all knocked down, multiple projectiles were thrown straight into their heads.

" What the?!" Shi staggered. " Who did that!?"

" That would be me," Voice of Dorobou echoed above. Dorobou jumped down from atop a tree branch. He landed on the ground, no groins or aches. Walking up to Shi, a frown on his face, said, " Y'know, I don't take money loose lightly."

" Money loose?" Sherry said behind. " What's he-" Sherry looked at the ground. She saw numerous amounts of coins laying on the ground; they were all covered in blood. " He... could he, do all _that _with just coins?"

Dorobou walked right up to Shi. He was still in the form of a lion—loud breathing noises escaped his mouth. Dorobou stared straight into the lions eyes, reaching into his pockets, pulled a out a rock clipped to a silver chain.

" I hope you like money, greasy," Dorobou said, spinning the rock in circles, building intensity up, thrashed his rock too Shi, yelling, " You're about to pay up!"

Dorobou's rock collided against Shi's face—force of 10 tons. Shi was pushed back by Dorobou's blow and fell straight into a tree. Numerous apples fell from the tree and buried Shi under them.

Sherry stared, a little weary. She could hardly move, scratched by sharp/long claws. Dorobou immediately pulled out a ebony leather pouch from his pockets and threw them over to Sherry.

Sherry morphed back to her human form, collasping on the ground, gasping for air, took the bag and stuffed it down her shirt(she doesn't have large enough pockets), speaking warily, " How'd you get that pouch?"

" I stole it from Captain GoldenFinger. I was hoping you guys would take him down... I get off scout free with the money. But than I saw how helpless you were... I mean, you were pretty... I decided to help out."

" Well, thank you," Sherry expressed her gratitude. Sherry opened the pouch up, tongue came out of nowhere and snatched it away. Sherry really hated Christopher; a toad man with a tongue. " Couldn't I have checked the loot first?"

Sherry and Dorobou noticed Christopher and Supaiku walking up to them. Christopher dangled the pouch of coins in his tongue. Supaiku had a book out and was reading through it.

" So," Supaiku communicated out side his _reading_. " I see every crewmate is here. Now we've just gotta find Fletcher and get out of this merky forest."

" Hey!" Dorobou whined. " This merky forest is my home!"

" Oh, am sorry," Supaiku said, his face lifting itself up from his reading. " This is a nice wonderland you live in."

" Now, lets not get carried away."

###

Fletcher and Captain GoldenFinger were dissension. Fletcher was in his bird form, flying overhead Captain GoldenFinger. Captain GoldenFinger remained on the ground, his arms attempting to grasp Fletcher's leg.

Fletcher flew back, wings at his ready, moved them far apart, yelled, " Wind... Scythe!"

Fletcher flapped his wings, a blade figurine of wind was realeased—Captain GoldenFinger was blown away. GoldenFinger was hurled backwards, passed two trees, he grabbed'em with both his arms, he was safe. The trees his hands _were _holding turned into solid gold. GoldenFinger moved one tree up—he moved it forward. One move at a time, one tree moving closer towards Fletcher, he laughed.

" Why trees change, Goldy?" Fletcher said.

" Don't you get it?!" Captain GoldenFinger laughed. " I've eaten the Gold Gold Devil Fruit. Everything I touch turns to gold! And everything made of gold I touch, they become weightless. Soon, you will be a gold piece on my mantel!"

Next Time: Fletcher battles against the Gold Gold fruit user, Captain GoldenFinger. Can Fletcher stop a man able to make everything he touches gold?! What if Fletcher has his wings damaged, can he fight then?!

Review!


	12. Fletcher VS Captain GoldenFinger

Chapter 6

Supaiku, Sherry, Dorobou, Chistopher–two crewmates looking to help their _dumbass _of a captain, a man wanting to see Captain GoldenFinger beg for mercy, and a former Golden pirate following his new captain.

The woods were hard to run through. They couldn't find Fletcher no matter how hard they ran or searched.

" Are you sure this is the right track, Dorobou?" Supaiku said, he a fishman, didn't sweat or get tired.

" How the fuck should I know?!" Dorobou shouted, while running affected his lungs. " I just wanted to get _away!" _

" Gah!" Sherry moaned out loud. " This is ridiculous! How hard can it be too find'em!? They've eaten Devil Fruits for Christ s–"

Dorobou moved on the right side of Sherry and punched her in her right cheek. Sherry was startled by the force of his punch, her masochists took over, she felt nothing put pleasure.

Her eyes watery, mouth wide open, staring directly into Supaiku's eyes, she said, " Please, punch me even harder."

" WHAT?!" Both Dorobou and Christopher yelled.

" IS SHE CRAZY, CAPTAIN?!" Christopher shouted alone.

" SHE LOCAL?!" Dorobou also shouted.

" No," Supaiku sighed through her mouth. " She's just a crazy cat."

###

Fletcher was trying his hardest not too be _touched_, Captain GoldenFinger tried to grab him. Fletcher was near trees–a weird/scary pirate was about to touch him, Captain GoldenFinger.

" Stand still, you little twerp!" Captain GoldenFinger yelled ticked off. " Am gonna crush you (nonchantly)."

" The hell you are!" Fletcher yelled back.

Fletcher couldn't keep up with Captain GoldenFingers speed. Fletcher couldn't believe how fast CaptainGoldenFinger was, fat; he pillaged _lots_ of houses, yet was very nimble on his feet.

" Just give up boy!" Captain GoldenFinger laughed, his palms now touching a now solid gold tree. " I'm going to be King of the Pirates! Me and my beloved crew shall reach the Grand Line and find Roger's treasure!"

" But how can you be King of the Pirates, if I'm King of the Pirates?" Fletcher asked dumbfoundly.

" HAHAHAHAH! You, King of the Pirates?! HAHAHA! Only one person's gonna be King of the Pirates, and its gonna be me! A lil squirt like you wouldn't last three days in the Grand Line!"

" Have you ever been to the Grand Line?"

" Ahhh... that's none of your business! TIME TOO DIE!"

Captain GoldenFinger picked up a small boulder lying on the ground. The rock was instantly covered in gold. Captain GoldenFinger threw the golden rock towards Fletcher, he flied over it. The ground from whence Fletcher stood on turned into gold.

" WOAH!" Fletcher awed the attack. " THAT'S SO COOL!"

" Well... yeah," Captain GoldenFinger said dumbfoundly. " I've told you: I'll be King of the Pirates. Besides being able to turn everything I touch into gold, everything I've touched–touches, turns to gold!"

" That's lame!" Fletcher giggled.

Captain GoldenFinger mouth had agape. He's abilities have never been called _lame_, especially not to someone like Fletcher. He was very angry–face boiled red with his anger–developing a bloodlust of Fletcher.

" Y'know this ability saved my life," Captain GoldenFinger bragged. " I was once a poor man. I worked as a fishermen. The hours were long, the pay was terrible, and my wife and kids kept bothering me. That's when I found the Gold Gold Fruit. Surely, I was surrounded by gold, everyone kneeled down to me, even my bitch wife."

" What happened to your wife and kids?" Fletcher asked.

" Oh, their alive. HAHAHAHAH! THEIR TREASURES ON MY SHIP!"

Fletcher flew away from Captain GoldenFinger. He flew back until he perched on a nearby tree branch. Staring, hearing Captain GoldenFinger's cruel laughing noise, got angry, " YOU BASTARD! WIND...VORTEX!"

Tremendous gust of wind breezed rampantly below Fletcher. The force blew all things aside: trees, bushes, water from the lake, fish, and Captain GoldenFinger. Captain GoldenFinger grabbed the ground, turning it into solid gold, however, water flew out of nowhere and poured the golden structure, it turned back into grass.

" _NO!" _Captain GoldenFinger thought. " _If that idiot sees my gold's weakness, am done for!" _

Captain GoldenFinger looked back at Fletcher; he had _nothing _to fear. Fletcher was too busy–he was looking the other way, right side of the tree branch, and giggling too himself.

" So much wind!" Fletcher laughed.

" Good, he's distracted," Captain GoldenFinger thought out loud. " Now's my chance to freeze him."

Captain GoldenFinger crawled through the ground–solid chunk of gold. He made way closer to Fletcher–the boy not paying him any attention. Just than a rock was thrown at Fletcher's head. Fletcher felt no pain, caught the rock before it went straight to the ground, and opened it up.

" _Yes!" _Captain GoldenFinger laughed in thought. " _One of his underlings is requesting help." _Fletcher rubbed his head, trying to read the note, swallowed it whole instead. "_The stupid barbarian! That's right, eat your paper. It'll be your last meal!" _

Fletcher however wasn't done with Captain GoldenFinger. Flying into the sky, flapping his wings along the way, Fletcher flew above Captain GoldenFinger, yelling, " Wind... MONSOON!"

" WHAT?!" Captain GoldenFinger aghast.

A large tornado blew around Fletcher's body. The height of the tornado reached the sky. Captain GoldenFinger could hardly see, the wind above him was drifting, ran poured down. The rain poured down–Captain GoldenFinger couldn't use his Gold Gold Fruit–he was vulnerable.

" B-but, how?!" Captain GoldenFinger cried.

" Dorobou my ship's sniper threw me a message, and I quote: Make rain, wind-boy.

Fletcher flew down from the tree branch, stood over Captain GoldenFinger. The captain was frightened, a scary boy in front of him. Captain GoldenFinger raise too his hands and knees.

" Oh, please, don't kill me!" Captain GoldenFinger pleaded. " I would've let you go!"

Fletcher stared into Captain GoldenFingers eyes, reached his left hand out, smiled, " Don't worry, I won't kill you." The worrywart expression on Captain GoldenFinger subsided. He raised his left hand out, Fletcher squeezed his, threw him into the sky. " I just want you to pay!"

" Fletcher!" Supaiku and Sherry's voices unison.

Fletcher turned around, the four people he knew were right behind him. Fletcher smiled while looking at them.

" Hey, guys. Can you hold on for a second?"

" SAVE ME!" Captain GoldenFinger's voice cried.

Captain GoldenFinger was saved–in some ways–he was hit on the head after being caught.

" Fletcher..." All four stuttered.

" So, which way to Gold's prison cell?"

Next Time: The group need to stock up on supplies! Joined by Christopher, how can they persuade Dorobou to join them? Find out next time One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure!

Review


	13. Set sail, Dorobou, Christopher

Captain GoldenFinger, Shi, Jakkaru, and everyone else of his pirate band besides Christopher were being carried away by a carriage.

Fletcher was in the surrounding area, looking for _answer_s, he came to Dorobou and his Aunt Sora's house. Dorobou, Sora, Aero, and Luna were standing in front of Aunt Sora's house–Fletcher was greeting them with open arms.

" GIVE ME A HUG!" Fletcher laughed.

Aero and Luna ran up to Fletcher, their arms open, hugged Fletcher around his back. Dorobou felt a warm sensation in his chest.

" _I hope that's not the chicken," _Dorobou thought.

" Well, I thank you, pirate," Sora said.

Fletcher stopped hugging the children–he still rubbed their heads–allowed them too get back to their mother.

" Well... I guess this is good-bye, Fletcher," Dorobou said coyly. " Good luck on your–"

" Don't even think about it, nephew," Sora's mischevious voice said snidely. " Fletcher, take this idiot nephew with you."

Fletcher anxiously grabbed Dorobou by his cheeks, pulling him closer to his eyes, smiled, said, " It's not my choice; its Dorobou's. So, Dorobou, do you wanna be a part of my merry pirates."

" Me...a pirate... with you?" Dorobou said, looked back at his aunt, she stared heinously at him, he refocused on Fletcher. " Sure, what the hell."

" And don't you feel bad about leaving me, Dorobou." Sora lifted out a poach made entirely out of gold—it was filed to the top with gold coins. " I snag this away from that Gold bastard while he had me."

" Oh... Sora.. you'll never change."

###

Supaiku and Sherry were with the old man Christopher assaulted. Supaiku handed the old man a pouch filled with gold coins. The old man graciously taking it away, a smile on his face, he held it with both his arms, saying, " I thank you, fishmen. But why?"

" Am not like ordinary fishmen," Supaiku said. " Tell your friends about me. Tell your customers about me. They'll all know of my name... Supaiku."

" And don't forget about me!" Sherry yelled, jumped in front of Supaiku. " My name is Sherry. I am a woman of class and a brilliant doctor!"

" Of course, younglings," The old man smiled. " I wish you could stay here. I'll need extra arms in my work."

" Thanks, but we've already got someone to listen to," Sherry said. " He's annoying, loud-mouthed, hyperactivity, breathtakingly annoying, and would be completely hopeless without us. But..."

" We're glad too be a part of his crew," Supaiku answered for Sherry.

" My, don't you two make a good couple."

" Oh... " Sherry froze. "We're not really... We aren't a..."

" I already have someone else I _like_." Supaiku answered for her.

" WHAT!?" Sherry aghast.

###

Fletcher was in the ship's pantry. Fletcher kept grabbing pieces of meat in the pantry and taking them out. Dorobou was standing left of Fletcher, shaking his head.

" Y'know, my people get their stock once a year. Everything you take from there's all we got!"

" But I saved the town," Fletcher made pouting noises, Dorobou couldn't see him as he stuck his face into the pantry. " Don't I get a reward?"

" You're a pirate, and my people haven't killed you. That seems adepuate enough."

Fletcher took out a bag filled with goodies. A wide smile spread across Fletcher's face. Just than, feathers surrounded his skin, a beak replaced his nose. Fletcher took off—his birdfeet grasped Dorobou along the way and pulled him away.

" AHHHHHHH!"

###

Supaiku and Sherry were waiting by a cliff near the sea. Sherry kept sweeting as she reminisced on Supaiku's answer. Supaiku however just kept looking too the sea.

" So... what do you mean... you have _someone _special...?" Sherry hesiantly said.

" She's a beauty. I love her," Supaiku said while ignoring too look at Sherry.

" OH!" Sherry's eyes lit up. " I see where you're going with this, fishy! You're in love with swordsmanship, and she's your mistress! Am I right!?"

" Not even close, kitty," Supaiku said. " When I was a boy, there was a girl I liked, a human. She was the only human too treat me as an equal."

" Huh?" Sherry said, confused, her head tilted right. " So... what's her name?"

" Robin, Sherry. Nico Robin. She is my wife."

Just than, a ship pulled in. The ship of Captain GoldenFinger—Christopher taking control. A large yellow ship; a brigate, Supaiku assumed. The sails against the mast were a deep gold colour, a heavy contract against the yellow, large, having a handcrafted women in the front.

Christopher jumped out of the ship and landed smoothly on the ground.

" Here it is, as promised, my captain," Christopher bowed too Supaiku.

" Why are you helping us, traitoring dog!" Sherry growled too Christopher. " Last I remember, you use too be a a part of Captain GoldenFinger's crew!"

" It's true; I was a part of his crew. But I only serve the _strong_. And Captain Supaiku's the strongest man I've ever meet." Christopher groveled as he talked, knelled too the ground. " Please teach me everything you know, captain."

Supaiku and Sherry were already aboard GoldenFinger's ship—Christopher jumped too seeing them gone.

" Not a very sturdy ship here, Christopher," Supaiku said. " The reel is damaged, there's no cannons in the gunports, no crow's nest on any of the masts, and the helm's snapped in half. How in heaven's name did you get this thing too move?"

" Well... " Christopher stuttered to say. " The thing is... I really have no idea."

" Let me get this straight," Sherry interjected. " You sailed something like this and expected it too get through the Grand Line?"

" Well... the thing is... I was forced to follow Captain GoldenFinger since I am his slave. I never wanted too be a pirate."

" Than what did you want too be?" Both Supaiku and Sherry said together.

" All I ever wanted... too find the All Blue."

" The All Blue?" Supaiku and Sherry questioned together.

" What, you've never heard of it? Well... there are four regions. There's North Blue. South Blue. East Blue. And there's West Blue. Different types of fish swim in each Blue. But the All Blue's where every fish reside. My dream is to find the All Blue."

" You have a dream!" Fletcher's loud voice shouted. " Welcome aboard!"

All three turned their heads around—Fletcher flew towards them. Fletcher zipped past them, heading for Captain GoldenFinger's ship, perched on top of a mast.

" Fletcher...?" Supaiku said. " GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

" Gah, this spot doesn't feel right," Fletcher complained. " Hey, I know what to do! Wind... Tornado!"

Fletcher flew straight into the air. He banged both his hands together, giant tornadoes came out of his hands. The tornados surrounded the ship, lifting it up, all four crew mates mouths agape: Supaiku, Sherry, Dorobou, Christopher.

Christopher moved up to Supaiku, hugged him, saying, " Don't worry about him, captain. I'll always be yours and yours alone crew mate."

" Thanks," Supaiku grunted. " Now get your hands off my body, before I pry them away."

The wind fletcher created was gone—the ship returned too its spot. A whole new ship appeared before them. A galleon, made of green wood—the winds of Fletcher dyed'em, three mast's sticking out; one big mast with a crow's nest in the middle, a cabin in the back, and a handcrafted pelican's head in front.

" WOW!" Everyone awed.

" That looks so cool!" Christopher awed the loudest.

" Thanks," Fletcher laughed on the new ship's mast.

" How'd you create something like that, Fletcher?" Supaiku asked.

" I used my... imagination."

" Are you retorting we've got no _imagination_," Dorobou snidely replied. " I have more 'imagination' in one finger, than you four have in your whole bodies."

" Everyone, shaddup," Supaiku retorted. " Let's just get on that ship and get away from this hell hole."

" Exxxcuuuuuse meeeeeee..." Dorobou aghast. " This hell hole's my home."

" Oh, am terrible sorry," Supaiku apologized nonchantly. " Let's get on that ship and get away from Dorobou's hell hole."

###

Everyone were prepared too take off. Fletcher perched on top the pelican's head. Dorobou and Supaiku worked together too raise the sails. Sherry sat in the crow's nest. Supaiku manged the wheel.

The ship's green sails blew in the breeze. The group's ship started moving away from the port, however, stopped, Dorobou recognised someone he knew back on the island:

" Aunt Sora!"

Surely, there was Aunt Sora and her two children. Aunt Sora had a smile spread across her face, her children also smiling, gazing at the boat, crying, " Go have an adventure... I'll always love you, Dorobou."

Dorobou could hardly hold his surprise, smiled, said, " I'll come to see you, Sora. Just stay alive until that day."

###

Dorobou could no longer see his island. He sighed through his mouth; he had started an adventure. He would count the day's until he would return. But for now...

" HEY, DOROBOU, COME JOIN US!" Fletcher laughed.

Dorobou looked at Fletcher—the rest of his crew—each one were standing in a circle and had mugs of alchohol in their hands.

" S...sure," Dorobou was hesitant too act.

Dorobou walked up to everyone, he was handed a mug of alchohol, and joined everyone in their sot group.

" TOO DOROBOU!" Fletcher laughed.

" TOO CHRISTOPHER!" Supaiku and Sherry laughed together.

" TOO OUR SHIP!" All of the crewmates laughed.

Sora was back in her home. She was sitting on a chair, staring at the table, looked at a picture of Dorobou when he was a young boy.

" _My..." _Sora reminisced. " _They sure grow up fast." _

" Mommy," Aero's voice said on the other side of the table. " Why is Dorobou leaving us?"

" Oh, you know youre cousin. He's off on another one of his adventures. Besides actually having a heart, he's just like his father. Hey, Aero, did I ever tell you how Dorobou's father was a pirate."

" No."

" Well...anyways...Dorobou's father left him with his mother at a very young age. I decided to take care of Dorobou in his fragile state. Still, I couldn't stop him from hating his parents.

" What do you think will happen too Dorobou on a pirate's ship?" Aero innoncently asked.

" Who knows.

###

Dorobou looked out into the ocean. Sunslight in the sky reflected off the ocean. Dorobou sighed through his mouth and took a whiff of the fresh air.

" _Every ends a beginning, and every beginning has an end."_

Next Time: Assasin! A young monk appears on the ship and tries to kill Fletcher. However, what if he's no match for Fletcher?! And what' s the deal with the monk and Sherry? Find out Next Time One Piece The Ultimate adventure."

A/N: Can I have a P.M. Of four crewmates. See, I'd like to have fanmade characters, not made by me in this story. I know it seems silly to ask, I've already got five charactesr and a sixth character on the way, however, I any characters you guys make is find: Carpenter, Shipwright, Historian, Entertainer, and so forth so forth.

Review plz.


	14. Enter, Yokai, monk-assasin

Fletcher's crew had their own things too do. Fletcher flied around the ship's pelican head. Supaiku swinged one of his katana while reading a small notebook. Sherry had a board of fish in the middle of the ship and dropped spices onto them. Dorobou threw coins at the mast–they seeped into the wood. Christopher was in side the ship's cabin, cooking.

" THIS IS SO COOL!" Fletcher awed while flying around the ship's pelican head.

" Geez," Dorobou wisecracked while throwing small coins. " He sure is a lively little dumbass, ain't he?"

" Get used too it," Supaiku spoke while swinging his sword. " He's your captain now, and you're gonna go through the same kinda hell I've gotta go through."

" Yeah, he is pretty obnoxious," Sherry accede while putting spices on top of her fish. " But at least he's strong."

" Yeah, how'd he get Captain GoldenFinger airborne? Sure, something like that would've been possible for a normal human being."

" Believe me, Fletcher's anything but _normal_," Supaiku riposte.

" Captain Supaiku," Christopher tittered. " I've prepared a special dish for you, my high 'n' mighty."

" 'cuse me..."

Supaiku followed the sound of Christopher's voice–he stood outside a ship's cabin. An array of food was on the ground. Tangerines, chestnuts, fish, cherries, salad, and beef. Supaiku saw Christopher, a meek man, holding his hands out too the food.

" I was thinking of preparing a special dish for you, captain," Christopher tittered. " But I don't know which ingredients too use. Perhaps you can give me some ideas."

Supaiku studied each of Christopher's ingredients. He moved his head above the ingredients, staring down at them, rubbing his chin, him muttering"

" Maybe..."

" FOOD!" Fletcher's squall voice broke Supaiku's concentration.

Fletcher came, human bodied, snatched the food away–Fletcher shoved them down his mouth. Fletcher kept grabbing food away and shoving them down his mouth. Christopher and Supaiku both agaped seeing Fletcher shove the food down his gulch. Christopher's face boiled, he disapproved of Fletcher's eating.

" DON'T EAT MY CAPTAIN'S FOOD, IDIOT!"

Christopher stuck his tongue out; it extended out and wrapped around Fletcher's neck. Fletcher "GASP" too having his neck crushed by Christopher. Choking noises were heard from his mouth.

" Gah... W...w-why are you... gah... strangling me?" Fletcher choked.

" Because you touched my captain's food!" Christopher ululated.

" B-but...gah... I'm the captain."

Christopher loosened his grip on Fletcher's neck–he fell too the ground. Fletcher breathed air into into his mouth. Christopher stared angrily at Fletcher, disapproved of his attitude, walked away, however, not far–he moved too the other end of the display.

" So... what will it be, Captain Supaiku?" Christopher said nonchantly.

###

Everyone were sitting on the floor. Each had their own meals. Fletcher had a racket of meat with brown sauce on it. Sherry helped herself to a stick of fish. Dorobou ate ramen in a bowl with chopsticks. Supaiku ate salad mixed with different meats–Christopher rubbed Supaiku's back.

" How are you enjoying your meal, captain?" Christopher said.

" Its pretty good," Supaiku said, mouthful of food. " But, you don't have too work so hard."

" ARE YOU KIDDING!" Sherry and Dorobou yelled in unison, Fletcher had a mouthful of meat in his mouth.

" He's only been cooking for you!" Sherry quibbled

" Yeah, why does he get _to _choose his _own _ingredients, we have to eat what we can find?" Dorobou moaned

" The captain always gets more food; the captain works harder than anyone else," Christopher said, his arms still rubbing Supaiku's shoulders.

" FLETCHER'S THE CAPTAIN!"

" YEAH!" Fletcher replied, swallowed his food.

" Hmph."

###

Everyone was done eating. A large bone of meat, skeletons of fish, empty bowl of noodles, as Christopher was left cleaning up.

Supaiku helped Christopher. Christopher picked up the bowl of ramen. Supaiku had the bones. Christopher stuck his tongue out–ladder for him and his captain–the blue sea.

" Are you sure we should be doing this, Christopher?" Supaiku said too his pupil.

" Of course am sure, captain," Christopher assured. " I use to do this all the time when I was a pirate on Captain GoldenFinger's crew."

" That reminds me... how come you helped me?" Supaiku asked. " Sure, you'd probably be sent to prison if you didn't, but why did you _do_?"

" Isn't it obvious? You are the strongest warrior I've ever seen."

" Me?" Supaiku quibbled. " You think am the greatest warrior you've ever seen? Christopher, you have a lot too learn in your life. Am a cheat and a deceit. I'm a pirate because my captain's the only one who'd accept me. Fishmen aren't welcomed; we're believed to be a plague of the sea."

" B-but... but..." Christopher stuttered himself to find the right words. " That's not true. You saved my life; you _gave _me food. Even now, you're helping me do your captain's labor, captain."

" Hmph. Whatever."

Supaiku and Christopher reached the end of Fletcher's tongue. Supaiku hurled the bones way out into the ocean. Christopher sticked the bowl of ramen into the water, scrubbing its insides with his hands, getting the noodles out, and poured the water out; he lifted the bowl up.

" So..." Christopher willed himself to keep talking. " How long have you been with Fletcher?"

" Not long not long. Just 3 days. How long have you been a pirate/slave of Captain GoldenFinger's crew?"

" Not long not long," Christopher replied. " Just... a year."

" A YEAR?!" Supaiku outcried. " That's more one-hundredth a person's whole life! How can you sail with such a dunce captain for over a year!?"

" How does a fishmen follow a human captain?" Dorobou claimed.

" Touche."

" I stayed because I wanted to survive. I wanted to live to see the All Blue. I lived so the way would come, I would leave Captain GoldenFinger, and get my own fish restaurant." Christopher sighed through his mouth. " Unfortunately, that ideal seems like nothing more than a _dream._"

" I conquer," A different males voice said somewhere around them. " A dream shouldn't be something you _follow. _A dream should be something to put your mind at ease."

" WHA?!" Supaiku and Christopher both aghast too hearing the males voice.

Lighting and ice surrounded Christopher and Supaiku. Both pirates turned around and squeezed each other's bodies. A vortex of spinning ice and lighting surrounded the two. In the eye of the vortex, a figure's shadow could be seen.

" So... you're Supaiku the sword-wielding fishmen, and Christopher the cook of Captain GoldenFinger's crew?" The figure said in a snidely voice, both Supaiku and Christopher shaked their heads. " Ha. Take me to your captain, and I won't kill you."

###

Sherry had a stethoscope against Fletcher's chest. Fletcher laughed as the cold steel touched his bare skin.

" I have to admit, you're much more masculine than I anticipated," Sherry said.

" Thanks!" Fletcher laughed.

" Your diaphragm and heart appear to be functioning extraordinarily well. No signs of a contusion. I also did a prostate exam and _everything _appears fine.

" Thanks!"

" Now, why did you ask for a check-up again?" Sherry said, tilted her head right.

Fletcher's face surprisingly became depressed, he looked at the ground, fiddling with his fingers, said, " I don't think I'll be around much longer."

" What do you mean?"

" I'm half-roc. I can use powers like my father, however, am still half-human. It happens every time I use my powers: a little piece inside of me gets damaged. If I keep using my powers, I'm going to die."

" Is that why you want to be King of the Pirates, Fletcher?" Sherry comprehended. " You think there's an item there that'll make you a human?"

" No," Fletcher said. " I think there's an item there that will make me a full roc. It's always been my dream to fly in the sky with my father. Maybe, suppose my dream does come true, I'll finally be able find a wife"

" _Wow," _Sherry thought. " _Fletcher's actually pretty cool when he's not vandalizing people's properties or laughing like a child. Maybe he could be the one..._"

" FLETCHER G. PERKMAN!" Another man's voice yelled. " I'VE FOUND YOU!"

Fletcher and Sherry, as Dorobou slept near the mast; he woke up, saw a new figure before them, Supaiku and Christopher shaking behind him. A monk stood before him. He was hardly compared to a guy and could be mistaken for a girl. The male was extremely feminine and had long navy green hair that shone like silk sheets. Its length ran to mid back and he had it tied back with a lavender ribbon. He also had a large lavender bow on the side of his head, pinning back some of his loose, shorter hair around his face. The pale boy's long bangs were wispy and seemed feather light. It was only one of his many feminine qualities. His skin was milky white. His legs were long and elegant and he was fashioned in simple black flaresl black shoes and long sleeved white robes that showed off a small portion of his midriff with a neck hole so large that hung over one shoulder. The figure carried a long wooden staff with three diamonds on it: red, blue, yellow.

" Ah... Ah, who are you?" Fletcher said to the man.

" I didn't think you'd understand me. No one understands the worlds greatest assassin. Yokai, here to extinguish you and leave your crewmates to mourn over your death.

Yokai rushed over to Fletcher. He spinned his staff savagely in circles as he headed straight for him. Fletcher however didn't move.

"Wind...Vortex!"

A large windstorm blew around Fletchers body. The wind blew back everything in its way: Sherry, Dorobou; couldn't move because his legs were wrapped around the mast, Supaiku and Christopher–Supaiku held onto the floor's wood and Christopher clinged onto Supaiku's legs.

" Hold on!" Supaiku shouted to Christopher, his hands prod into the wood.

" Don't worry about me, captain!' Christopher shouted. " I won't let go!"

Yokai didn't move from where he was standing. His staff sticked into the ground, Yokai smirking too Fletcher, one eye closed and the other one open.

" My, my, aren't you the feisty one," Yokai said. " Too bad... it's time someone turned on the heat. Anicient Art of the Elementals: HI!

A small flame burned through Yokai's staff, the whole area burned with flames.

" What's happening?!" Christopher yelled more than asked.

" It's the oxygen, Christopher!" Supaiku explained. " Fire is an exothermic chain reaction. It is called exothermic because it produces heat and is called a chain reaction. Oxygen is always one of the main ingredients in fire."

Fire is an exothermic chain reaction. It is called exothermic because it produces heat and is called a chain reaction. No matter what fuel if burning, oxygen is always one of the main ingredietns in fire. The same kind of oxygen in Fletcher's wind attacks.

" So, pretty much, Fletcher is screwed?"

Sherry rushed in, grabbed Fletcher by his collar, pulled him back and away from the flames.

" _Interesting," _Yokai thought to himself. " _This captain has a crew willing to rush into danger and save their captain. But..._Ancient Art of the Elementalists: KOORI!"

Multiple ice shards fired out Yokai's staff. The shards headed straight for Sherry, however, Fletcher stood up and allowed himself to be struck by the ice.

" FLETCHER!" Everyone's voices except sleeping Dorobou's gasped.

" _So, he's a captain willing to put__himself__ in front of a moving weapon to save his comrades. But his female crewmate..."_

Yokai walked forward. He walked past Fletcher and moved up to Sherry; she growled through her mouth. Yokai reached his hands out and clasped Sherry's under his hands.

" Forgive me for before, my lady," Yokai buttered Sherry up. " You're a fine woman."

" Am _fine?" _Sherry snapped

" I will be honest too you. I am a very lonely monk. It's just me, a shame to my family line, in a world I've yet to understand. And... I wish for you to bear me a child."

Everyone except the monk's mouths agaped; Fletcher smiled. Fletcher pumped his fists In the air and jumped up.

" Yay! Sherry's gonna be a momm–"

" IDIOT!" Supaiku shouted, smacking Fletcher behind his head.

" W-wha...what?!" Sherry aghast. " Ew. Me, child, with you? EWWWWW!"

" I know, I don't seem like much. But give me sometime. I might just grow on you as I rav... AHHH!"

Dorobou threw a small coin at Yokai–the coin hit him in his right arm. Yokai dropped his staff–Christopher unleashed his long tongue and stealed it away. Yokaio was defenceless, the grip on Sherry's arms tightened Yokai's .

" Sorry, I'm not ready to conceive," Sherry smugged. " But I will enjoy watching you be confined in our prison cell."

" Gosh," Yokai frowned. " You guy's seem kinda jagged. Can't a monk have a break around here?"

" NO!" Everyone but Fletcher yelled in unison.

Sherry had her arms tight around Yokai's, however, Fletcher pushed her out of the way. Fletcher took up the task of squeezing his arm, looking him straight into the ways, smiling, he said, " How'd you like to join my crew?"

" WHAT?!" Everyone around Fletcher and Yokai yelled.

" He nearly took me back to his house!" Sherry shrieked

" What would he be able to do there?" Fletcher cluelessly said.

" YOU'RE A HOPELESS CASE!" Everyone around Fletcher yelled.

" Sure," Yokai grinned. " I'll be a part of your crew."

" WHAT?!"

" I'll even take you too the people who hired me.

Next Time: Hire! Yokai leads the group to the island of his employers. Little does everyone, including Yokai know, they're being lead into a trap! Each crew member is separated and forced to fight against different assassins! What are the assassin the group will face?! Find out next time One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure!

P.S. I know this may seem strange, but can I please have a P.M. about the last 4 crew members. I know, this may seem stupid to request, however, it'll really cheer me up. However, the members cannot be doctor, swordsman, sniper, historian, cook, or navigator.

**Crew: **

Captain-Fletcher G. Perkman

Firstmate/swordsman-Supaiku

Doctor-Sherry

Sniper-Dorobou

Doctor-Christopher

Navigator-Yokai

Entertainer-?

Historian - ( made by Death Bringer Angel)

Shipwright-?

Brawler-?


	15. Enter the Assasin's Underworld

The group sailed where Yokai wanted them to go. Everyone was positioned. Fletcher sat cross-legged on the pelican head. Sherry was peering out into the ocean on the safety of the crow's nest. Christopher was fishing with just a wooden pole and a small string attached to it. While everyone was near the ship's helm: Supaiku-steering, Yokai-meditating, Dorobou-sleeping.

" Turn... left... than right..." Yokai muttered in his sleep.

" How can you know where you're going; you aren't even looking?" Supaiku growled to Yokai.

" I have a staff that can manipulate fire, thunder,water–my talents also include my third eye." Yokai said to Supaiku, his eyes still half-asleep.

" How's your third-eye work?" Supaiku said

" See, I'm a holy man. We believe in divine spirits. My father believed in the spirit Hera. She's always in my mind, I just don't know it, she races through me and points out the truth. Right now, she's leading me too Nasuda.

" How long until we're there, Yokai?" Fletcher asked in front.

" Not long. At the speed we're moving... not to mention the weight in the hull... I say we'll be there in... 2 hours."

" Not to worry, cap'n," Christopher assured. " I'll have your lunch and dinner ready at no time at all. You can count on me."

###

Everyone but Supaiku and Yokai were sitting in the centre of the ship. Christopher made a throng of fish dishes: boiled lobster, salmon, swordfish, and cut meats of a shark.

Christopher had his arms crossed, everyone was eating his food, there was no Supaiku, grumbled, " Why did things have to be like this?"

" Sorry, Christopher," Supaiku atoned at the wheel. " Fishmen don't eat other fish. We will however eat humans."

" YUMMMM!" Fletcher admired. " This foods so good!"

" Yeah, Christopher," Sherry agreed. " How did you learn to cook so well?"

" Well, my mother taught me as a child. Than I was trained by a friend of my father. By the way, Supaiku, what do your species gorge, cap'n?"

" Am the captain," Fletcher barked, Christopher ignoring him.

" Pretty much anything, I guess," Supaiku said. " We fishmen especially like our _greens_, different types of meats; we don't like too have fish, and minerals such as in rocks."

" YOUR SO COOL!" Christopher awed.

" _Geez_," Sherry thought. " _Can our cook be anymore of a dunce_?"

Meanwhile, Yokai was having a nightmare. His mind went wild, thinking about tragedy, he drifted into his mind...

###

Yokai was in a dark room. The room was a purple-darkish mist, shadows of humans seen throughout the room, and shadows of flying beasts above.

A figure showed up in the room. He was oddly dressed, his clothes being a mix of punk, goth and rocker. The pieces unique as if he had made either them himself or got them made by a tailor. He had short black hair. A diamond ring pierced into his right ear.

" Lea!" Yokai gasped too seeing his employer. " W-wh-what are you doing here?"

" You know very well why am here, you no good traitor!" Yokai's leader smirked. " I don't approve of this. You're leading them into a spider's web , and it almost amazes me you've no idea of the consequences that lie ahead. "

Yokai tried to ignore Lea–he couldn't keep track of what he would _say–_his eyes took over his actions and they were closed..

" You cannot hurt me, I am a man of antiquity, Lea."

" True, I can't hurt you as a monk, Yokai," Lea smugged. " However, I can however torture your newfound friends. Their agony will be satisfying enough to fill my bloodlust. Watching them bleed will be a gift sent by the–"

" YOU STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" Yokai clamor, he totally lost his concentration, shouted to Lea.

" Ah, do I sense a hint of dispute, Yokai?" Lea snided. " Yes... I believe _I _do. You actually cheerish these mulling creatures? Well... let's put your loyalty to the test."

###

Yokai snapped from his sleep. His face drenched with sweat, his palms numb, grasping the hilt of his staff, he was petrified. Yokai however ignored his fears and joined the rest of the crew front of deck. All their actions:

Fletcher and Dorobou entered a coin throwing contest–Dorobou utterly defeating Fletcher–Dorobou hitting the "BULLSEYE", Fletcher getting a misfire.

Christopher tested new foods on Supaiku–all of which Supaiku "loved"

Sherry _was _secretly reading Supaiku's notebook–Supaiku could see her, but decided to _let _her be.

" _I'm sorry everyone," _Yokai thought. " _Our time together may be short. But at least everyone of you shall live..." _

###

Everyone was tired.

Fletcher slept on the ship's handcrafted pelican head.

Supaiku made a tent of swords, a circle stuck in the ground, some laid flat for cover, no one knew he was sleeping.

Sherry morphed herself into a little kitten and curled up into a ball.

Dorobou laid near the ship's mast.

Christopher wrapped his tongue around one of the ship's poles and was dangling under it.

Yokai was upset, he mediated next to the ship's helm, he rubbed his green hair, sleeping, thoughts started to ponder him:

" _We're here...I am sorry, my friends." _Yokai opened his eyes, his emotions becoming overwhelming , shouted, " GUYS! WE'RE HERE!"

Everyone had their own mishaps:

Fletcher eyes were still wary and his feet enfeeble, he slipped on top of the ship's head, fell into the ocean.

Christopher woke up, his tongue lost it's grip and he fell...

Dorobou felt Christopher's body crush his crotch, Christopher crashed on him.

Dorobou fell down and landed on Sherry's cat tail.

The cat form of Sherry flipped–jumped in the air, air standing up, talons sticking out, she turned around and scratched Dorobou's face.

Swords fell down–Supaiku was completely unharmed unlike the rest of the people in the ship. He found them all lying on the ground, eyes twirling in circles, hands stretched out.

" Geez, talk about lazy."

" YOKAI!" Sherry, Dorobou, and Christopher stood up as they yelled in unison. " WHAT'S THE DEAL?!"

" Sorry, its just we've arrived at Nasuda Island." Yokai sheepishly said.

" WHAT?!" The trio of pirates unison, there heads turning to Nasuda island, Sherry the first to act, " Aw yeah!"

###

The group were on the island.

Lustious green palm trees all around, clean soil on the ground, rocks all around, and a large mountain at the other end.

Fletcher, Supaiku, Yokai and Christopher were on the island.

Sherry and Dorobou protected it, Sherry waving good-bye, Dorobou sleeping near the mast.

" Be back soon!" Sherry called. " And Supaiku, I can't wait for the next time you come back and... well, you know... batter me."

" LIKE HELL I WILL!" Supaiku shouted..

" Oh, you're so _cute _when you're angry!" Sherry ignored Supaiku's anger, wooed herself in the intoxication of Supaiku's words.

" So..." Yokai questioned over the situation. " Maiden Sherry's a masochistic?"

" The biggest in the world!" Supaiku groaned.

" Anyways, let's not waste time, we should make haste, too the base of Nasuda Island and to the hideout of my evil lords."

The group moved away from the site.

Sherry stopped waving, she had no more reason too impose, turned around and went straight to Dorobou.

Sherry shaked him by his shoulders, her claws sinking into his arms, she yelled, " WAKE UP!"

" Hmmmmm," Dorobou moaned in his sleep, he managed to wake up. " Ah, Sherry, you're here."

" Of course I'm here, idiot! Someone has to take care of the ship. And that someone is you!"

" Huh? Why me?"

" Because," Sherry walked to the edge of the boat, raised her legs up, jumped off, landed on the hard soil below, " I want to explore."

Sherry started moving through the forest. Her ass cheeks were raised up high, she started to explore, leaving Dorobou too stare lazily at her.

" Whatever...Zzzzzzzz"

###

Yokai lead the group.

Yokai swinged his staff forward to knock any leaves in her way aside.

Fletcher laughed out loud. Supaiku following close behind, Christopher waving a giant leaf as a fan to comfort Supaiku of the heat.

" Y'know," Christopher awed when saying. " Your scales are so glossy!"

" Um... thanks," Supaiku felt uncomfortable, said nonetheless.

" Focus people, focus," Yokai said. " We're only a few yards away from the base. The people who've hired me, they're bad people."

" That reminds me," Supaiku replied. " Why'd you agree to join Fletcher's crew; a moment ago you wanted too _kill _him."

" Ah... " Yokai said, trying to reminisce " See... the thing is... I don't know."

Christopher and Supaiku agaped–they couldn't believe what they _just _heard. Yokai however ignored their expressions, and Fletcher continued to walk close behind him.

" This guy is really stupid, eh, Captain Supaiku," Christopher yammered.

" He's perverted as well," Supaiku agreed. " But it's the captain's decision on who picks his crewmates."

" Yeah, this has been a question I've had for quite some time: why do you follow this nincompoop?"

Supaiku turned his attention too Christopher–Christopher wasn't gonna make his next choice of words an easy decision. However; Supaiku was good at dealing with hard decisions, his words:

" Think of it as this: A person can work under someone's command, but he really wants the freedom to follow his own path. Whatever choice we make, we live through it until the very end."

" I guess, that kinda makes sense, Supaiku," Christopher concur. " But you're still holding something from me, and am not too happy about your lying."

Supaiku picked up his pace–he was moving twice as fast as Christopher was. However, he stopped moving, a strange buzzing noise _was _heard in the air. Christopher looked up and saw a small yellow orb of light zipping towards him.

" WHAT THE F–"

The orb rammed into the crew( yeah, light can't actually do that) and sucked them in–the light was gone, Supaiku and Christopher were gone.

###

Sherry was prowling through the woods.

However, she stopped moving when she saw something on the ground.

Sherry moved up too the piece of cloth and examined it:

" This is a piece of cloth, white, maybe part of a marine's, it's fragrance is 2 months old..." Sherry looked up, another large yellow orb headed straight for her.

The orb rammed into Sherry, loud crying noises heard on the other end, the light faded, she was gone.

###

Another orb headed straight for Dorobou on the ship–he would've been able to get away from him–he wasn't too busy sleeping.

The light got closer to him, its intensity got into his eyes, he took out a pair of black sunglasses and placed them over his eyes.

Light consumed his body.

###

Yokai and Fletcher were exploring deeper into the woods.

Yokai kept his eyes closed; he relied on his third eye too guide him. Fletcher walked up behind him, however, his eyes were closed the entire time.

" Fletcher!" Yokai shouted, Fletcher stopping in his tracks, eyes still closed, " Don't move."

Fletcher's eyes were still weary, however, he opened them, drowsily said, " Huh?"

" There's this aura I sense. Could it be..."

" That's right," A rough voice said above him. " It's me, your employer, Lea! Nice to see you've brought Fletcher as _I _asked."

" WHAT?!" Fletcher tumulted to hearing Lea talk. " Yokai, you know this guy?!"

" Sadly, yes," Yokai replied. " Fletcher, this is my uncle, Lea Gatsuhen. One of the most notorious assasin in the world."

" That's right, nephew," Lea snidely surprised. " And I can personally say, taking care of you after your father, my brother died, has been an absolute disappointment."

" WHAT?!" Fletcher yelled. " YOU CAN'T SAY THOSE THINGS TO YOUR NEPHEW! AREN'T YOU GUYS FAMILY!?"

Yokai gloomed as Fletcher defended him. Yokai's body quivered, he couldn't believe it if he hadn't already _felt _it, he was ashamed.

" _Fletcher, your such a sap," _Yokai grieved in his mind.

" Heh heh heh!" Lea heckled through his mouth. " Oh, I can, and I will! You want to spend time with him, be my best; you'll be having as much time with him... my personal little underworld!"

" NO!" Yokai shouted, raising his hand to his uncle. " LEA, YOU CAN'T!"

" That's right," Lea smugged. " Grovel to me. Just like your father did; before I kill you. You, and your friend, prepare to spend the rest of your lives..." a small yellow orb of light zoomed overhead Lea, he laughed, " …IN HELL!"

The yellow orb zoomed straight for Yokai and Fletcher–Yokai was ashamed as he could be–the orb touched him and swallowed him in along with Fletcher. Cries were heard(mostly curses of Lea), the light faded, and Fletcher and Yokai were nowhere to be found.

" Let's put your skills to the test, dear nephew!" Lea cackled. " You and your friends shall face my league of assassins!"

Next Time: Danger! Christopher faces the assassin Meiko! Can Christopher stop an assasin like Meiko!? What about Fletcher and Yokai?! Find out next time One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure.

P.S. I've already found out who my entertainer and brawler. However, I can't think of a shipwright. If it's not too much trouble, can I have a P.M. of a Shipwright? I'll accept ideas, than I'll wait awhile until the chapter the shipwright appears will come, and you'll see if your shipwright was chosen.

**Crew: **

Captain-Fletcher G. Perkman

Firstmate/swordsman-Supaiku

Doctor-Sherry

Sniper-Dorobou

Doctor-Christopher

Navigator-Yokai

Entertainer-A demon

Historian - ( made by Death Bringer Angel)

Shipwright-?

Brawler- Another fish creatures


	16. Trapped, Christopher VS Meiko

Christopher didn't know where he was. He was in some king of tunnel, torches and skullheads on the wall, purple bricks making up the tunnel, and chandeliers overhead.

" Captain?" Christopher called for Supaiku. " Captain, where are you?"

Christopher stood up and brushed himself off of any particles of dust. Christopher than made his ay through the tunnel, the halls becoming more and more gruesome; there were more lifelike skulls scattered around the walls. Christopher however tried to ignore them–he simply didn't care–he feared the well-being of his captain.

" _This is strange," _Christopher thought. " _A moment ago me and Captain Supaiku were together. Why were we seperated?" _

Christopher stopped moving, he found something. A till stood out from the rest. Red, taken up four tiles, a white skull and cross-bones all over it.

" Heeellllooo," Christopher said to the tile. " What do we have here?"

Christopher backed away from the tile. He opened his mouth up wide and his tongue moved over too the tile–he had touched the skull on it, multiple javelins were fired in every direction.

" So, there is traps in this room, eh? Better be on my guard."

Christopher tried too be cautious of what traps laid dormant ahead, however, he was closer through the hallway and saw multiple tiles everywhere he turned.

###

Fletcher and Yokai were together.

Fletcher was on top of Yokai–he feared for the monk's safety. The monk was unconscious with his eyes closed and gasping in low amounts of air through his mouth.

" Yokai...?" Fletcher gasped as he pushed both his arms against Yokai's unconscious body. " Yokai?!" Fletcher got on Yokai and banged his fists against his chest. " YOKAI!"

Yokai however couldn't hear Flethcer–his mind listened to the pictures of his past–he adrifted.

His hair was a pale bluish color, with electric blue streaks. He had an old brown trenchcoat on that had probably seen better days, the cuffs pulled up and unbuttoned. Underneath was a plain white t-shirt, and he had ratted jeans on, along with old tennis shoes. What was exposed of his arms and hands were wrapped up in white medical bandaging, as if he was hurt recently. Several scars laced his face, one most notable clear across his cheeks and nose, from one end clear to the other. His eyes were icy blue, as if to match his hair. He had his face curled up in a huge smirk.

**Flashback: **

_A younger Yokai was having dinner on the floor, a bowl of rice, using a pair of chopsticks. His father walked into the room. His hair was a pale bluish color, with electric blue streaks. He had an old brown trenchcoat on that had probably seen better days, the cuffs pulled up and unbuttoned. Underneath was a plain white t-shirt that he had rattled jeans on, along with old shoes. What was exposed of his arms and hands were wrapped up in white medical bandaging, as if he was hurt recently. Several scars laced his face, one most notable clear across his cheeks and nose, from one end clear to the other. His eyes were icy blue, as if to match his hair. His father held a staff out and than he threw it towards his son. _

" _Dad?" Younger Yokai said to his father. " What's this?" _

" _Happy birthday, son," Yokai's father said, a wide smile on his face. " I think your old enough too follow Hera's voice. And me, you, and your uncle Lea will be hunting down demons in the forest. But first..." Yokai's dad flashed a bowl of rice to his son. " Let's eat." _

_### _

_Young Yokai was looking through the forest. He raised his staff up to defend himself, however, he didn't prepare for a creature attacking him from behind. A small pitch black dragon with red eyes and a short snot swooped in and tried to apprehend young Yokai._

" _Stay where you are son!" Yokai's father yelled. Yokai's father jumped behind the beast and whacked it's head .The tip of his staff unleashed flames. Ancient Art of the Elemental's: Hi!"_

_Flames erupted from Yokai's fathers staff and surrounded the great beast. The creatures body burned away into small black patches of dust._

_Yokai covered the entire time–his father just defeated the beast. Yokai's father put his staff down. _

_He moved to Yokai and clapped both his hands too his son's cheeks. _

" _Yokai, thank the goddess you're okay," Yokai's father atoned. _

" _Dad...?" Young Yokai hesitated to say. " Why were we attacked?" _

" _Isn't it obvious son? We were intruding someone else's territory. Once you invade, its either you or them that answers too Hera." Yokai's, father moved his son's forehead closer to him and kissed him on his forehead. Yokai's father moved him back and let him see his crying eyes. " I'm just glad you're okay. And I have myself to thank for it. Not Hera, myself." _

" _Dad? I want to be strong like you." _

" _And you shall, Yokai. But as Hera's gone through many trials–you'll need to work your very best." Yokai's father kneeled down and kissed his son on the forehead. Yokai instantly froze. Yokai's father backed away and pat his son on the head. " I know you'll make me proud, my son." _

**Flashback End. **

" _You were always there for me father," _Yokai reminisced. "_ Even when things seem rough; I knew you'd take care of me. But... _How could you betray me, Lea?!"

###

Christophertried his very best to step away from the tiles and make it too the other end.

Christopher moved one step.

Christopher moved another step. Beads of sweat dripped down his face.

" _Okay, there's no reason to worry," _Christopher fretted inthought. " _Sure, you're in a place you've never seen before, with booby traps, and don't have much fighting experience, but that's no reason too panic." _

Chrispther placed his feet one step forward–his feet trembled and he nearly fell on the nearest booby trap–regained his focus.

" That was too close!" Christopher thought out loud.

" NO IT'S NOT!" A voice echoed through the path. " THIS IS! MOLTEN FIRECRACKER!"

A small rock was thrown in front. Christopher observed the rock, his pupils dilating, he opened his mouth and fired his long tongue out. Christopher crouched in a ball, as the ball exploded and flames erupted out of it. Christopher saved himself, his tongue fired at a safe tile and pulled him forward.

The smoke of flames ceased away. A mist surrounded the room–Christopher couldn't see anything surrounding him.

" You're pretty slick, even though you're trash," A mocking voice taunted. " Too bad you're gonna be defeated by me!"

A shadow of a man entered the smoke. Christopher braced himself, the man showed his full form. The man had long navy brown hair that shone like silk sheets. Its length ran to mid back and tied back with a lavender ribbon. His skin was milky white. His legs were long and elegant despite him being completely buffed up. He was fashioned in simple black flares; shiny black shoes and a long sleeved white shirt that showed off a small portion of his midriff with a neck hole so large it hung over one shoulder.

" Hey, I've heard of you," Christopher elicited. " You're that assassin Meiko. You've got a bounty of 21 000 belli's and are known as " Hell's Gentleman".

" That's right," Meiko said snidely. " I'm an assassin. And what type of assassin would I be, I didn't _kill _someone once in a while? MOLTEN FIREFLY!"

Meiko held his hands up. Dozens of small four-winged insects made of fire swarmed towards Christopher. However, the insects never moved too Christopher, smoke erupted and flames surrounded the area–Christopher saved himself; he pulled himself back at the last second.

" MUWAHHHHAAA!" Meiko guffawed. " You may think you're a pirate, but you're only a boy!"

Meiko however also couldn't see past the smoke. All he saw were gray smoke and the skulls with cross bones on the ground. Meiko stepped on one of the purple tiles–he had nothing to fear and was simply testing the equipment out. Javelins on both sides were fired and shattered when coming into contact with Meiko.

" Tongue Prod!" Christopher's voice echoed through the smoke.

Christopher's tongue appeared in front of Meiko. The tip of his tongue jabbed Meiko in the face. Meiko fell back, landed back first on the ground, Christopher jumped in front of him.

" Hehhehehe!" Meiko laughed. " I remember: pretty slick moves. Could it be, you were also an assassin?"

Christopher's body petrified. His mouth was open, his eyes twitched, and his right hand grew limp. Christopher thought the worst of himself–his feeling all in _the _past–a wicked smile spread across his face.

" That's right, Meiko! I was once known as ' Toad Torpedo'. One jab of my tongue could kill 10 men at once. Sadly, my skills have weakened since being imprisoned." Christopher reached for his right sleeve of his shirt and ripped the cloth off. A tattoo flashed in his arm, red markings, a panther's head with a circle around it. " I could've died in bliss. I once had fatal wounds; this mark was the only thing that revived me."

" The mark of the Shichi," said as he was titillated. " Yes, I know that mark. The very mark of the devil. Said to be a 2nd chance in life. But has a terrible cost. Once that mark is placed on someone: they'll be a permanent slave of them."

" Captain Blight...Captain GoldenFinger...Captain Perkman...I choose Captain Supaiku."

" So, you're acursed? Well, I guess even assassin's can stoop so low. Too bad your idiot captain will be swallowed by the prestige of my over–"

Christopher stopped Meiko's sentence, his tongue wrapped around his neck, pulling him forward, he yelled, " DON'T-YOU-MOCK-CAPTAIN-SUPAIKU!"

" Ah... actually... I was referring to," Meiko tried to say, Christopher got close to him and kicked him squarely in the face.

" Take this!" Christopher rapidly kicked Meiko in the face. " And this!" Christopher's tongue lifted Meiko above ground and slammed him onto a tile behind him–two javelins hit him on the side. "AND ESPECIALLY..." Christopher spinned his tongue around; Meiko spinned around with him " THIS!"

Christopher threw Meiko to the ceiling above. Meiko laughed through his mouth, falling to the ground, hit the ground below. " That..." Meiko laughed. " That was pathetic!"

Christopher got off the ground. A glimpse of his face–solidified chunks of gray rock, small river of lava streaming through his face.

" How do you like me now, Toad Torpedo? I ate the Molt Molt fruit. My entire body is an equator. Am 40% rock. 40% lava. And the final 20% is skin. Now... MOLTEN ERUPTION!"

Meiko slammed both his arms into the ground. The ground below him ripped open, lava seeped out. The lava streamed all over the chamber, javelins launched on different sides, and burned into dust as they touched Meiko's body–entirely made of lava.

" _Dammit!" _Christopher thought. " _My tongue can't touch him. And I can't step anywhere, I'll be burned or jabbed! Oh, I wish I had my friends: Captain Supaiku, that nincompoop Fletcher, shape-shifter Sherry, I'd even go for lazy coin thrower or that unreliable assassin-monk." _

" MOLTEN METEOR!"

Meiko held both his hands out. A giant meteor made of rock and lava formed between his arms. Meiko held the meteor over his head, laughing wickedly through his mouth, he laughed, " DIE TOAD!"

Meiko threw the meteor towards Christopher. Christopher lost the will to fight; he closed his eyes and prepared for what would be the inedible–the meteor was inches to his body.

" ENOUGH!"

Christopher's body disappeared in a flash.

Meiko was upset, he has all alone, his attack made no contact.

Meiko's anguish turned to a wicked smile, he had his arms raised up, laughed. " So, you're still alive, Aureola."

Nest Time: Reunion! Who is the holy looking female that saved Christopher?! Why is she interested in Christopher?! Can Dorobou stop an expert marksman hunting him down!? Find out next time: One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure.


	17. Love, Retrain, Sniper VS Marksman

Dorobou was sleeping in a strange new room.

A murky dark room, rocky walls, a dark blue lake in the centre, and a giant pointy rock in the ceiling above.

Dorobou leaned against a rocky wall, hands behind his head, he murmured in his sleep:

" Cost of sedative is 20 000 bellies. Cost of vitamins are 10 000 bellies. Cost of bandages are 5 000 bellies."

Dorobou wasn't alone in the room.

A man watched him from above. The man had short green hair, average build, blue eyes, peach skin. He wore a plain white t-shirt underneath a black jacket, with a white and red design going down the sides of his arms. He wore white gloves with black skeleton hands designs, green baggy cargo pants, and black shoes.

The man had a rifle on a tip of his gun was pointed directly at Dorobou.

" Lea was right–these pirates are weak."

###

Christopher was in a dark and gloomy room.

The rock was small, black gaps between small width walls of rock, an open gap in centre above, an open gap in centre below, someone leaned against Christopher and rubbed a woolen object against his head.

She had long light blond hair, sharp yellow eyes, and smooth cream-ish skin. She wore a yellow robe, had yellow jeans, and two yellow wrist bands. Two winglike objects sticked out her head, she wore slippers with wings coming out, and giant white wings were tucked in behind her.

" Y'know, I thought you were dead, Aureola," Christopher said.

" As did I," Aureola the mysterious woman said.

" So, what you've been up too, Aureola?"

" Y'know, Aureola retorted, rolling her eyes. " Saved a few lives, fought against many formidable foes, even though–"

" Even though you've killed dozens of people, little miss assassin," Christopher trivialized.

" Y'know, one of us has to make mince meat," Aureola shrugged. " Y'know, even though one of _us _makes their own foods. Y'know, I still like you."

" And you know how you always uses 'y'know' for everything," Christopher swayed. " You know, I've always _liked_ you too. But you've never opened up to me. Anyways, what are you doing here, Aureola?"

"Y'know, Saving your dumbass, of course," Aureola smugly visage. " Y'know, I've also been hired to kill your captain."

" You mean, Captain Supaiku?"

" No," Aureola said, a smug look still on her face. " Y'know, I'm looking for the pirate captain that can turn himself into a birdman."

" Fletcher?" Christopher laughed. " That nimrod's completely harmless."

" Maybe so," Aureola said. " Y'know, But I was _hired _to do it. And you know how us assassins work: We do the job, get paid, and don't ask questions." Aureola quickly pecked Christopher's head. Aureola rubbed the spot of Christopher her lips touched. " Y'know I still love you, Christopher, my brother."

###

The man had his gun zoomed in on Christopher's head–he was ready to open fire.

" That's it... nice and easy..." The sniper told himself. " Just stay there and watch as I-Bam!"

A bullet was fired out of the nozzle of the figures gun.

A small bullet zoomed in towards Dorobou, travelling over 700 miles an hour, moving closer to Dorobou's head.

Dorobou lashed his rock to a chain out, and the bullet deflected against its rough surface. Dorobou was safe.

" WHAT?!" The man on the cliff yelled. " I MISSED! I NEVER MISS!"

" Zzzzzzzzzz!" Dorobou snored.

" AHHHHHH!"

Another bullet was fired from the man's gun, deflected by Dorobou's small rock.

The man angrily kept firing rapid bullets from his gun.

Dorobou kept deflecting any incoming bullet. Dorobou swinged his rock connected to a chain, all incoming bullets were deflected, Dorobou was still snoring through his mouth.

" DAMMIT!"

Dorobou made his move. He reached into his pocket and took out a small coin.

Dorobou made precise aim, holding his coin high up, looking at the person in front of him, he threw it.

The coin made precise contact with the mysterious man's gun–ripped it in half.

" You know, I don't like people disturbing me when I'm sleeping, whoever you are," Dorobou babbled in his sleep.

" DAMMIT!" The mysterious man ululated.

###

Aureola was flying high in the sky.

Her wings gave her the ability to fly, flapping in the air, Christopher holding her around her waist.

Aureola wouldn't normally let another man _touch_ her, however, she made an exception for Christopher, her stepbrother.

Christopher was sound asleep, he was also blushing, pressed his nose against Aureola's neck.

" I'm sorry, Aureola," Christopher synthesized in his sleep. " I've become so weak."

" Don't say stuff like that, brother," Aureola snapped. " Y'know, You're still the love of my life; I'll love you no matter what you look like."

" Remember when I could transform into a giant frog?" Christopher said. " I could also fire poisonous spikes from the pores of my body. I spat acid from my mouth. I could also breath beams of geyser's."

" Don't worry, my brother," Aureola assured. "Y'know, I'll retrain you."

" Please, don't," Christopher pleaded. " I must relearn these skills by myself. I can't let Captain Supaiku learn he can't depend on me."

" Y'know, Too much pride was what brought you into this, Christopher," Aureola inquired. " Y'know I won't tamper you of your ideals, Christopher. But Y'know I do wish you'd at least let me teach you one of your basic moves."

" You don't mean..."

" I will teach you, Geyser Beam."

###

The mysterious man was ground levelled with Dorobou.

Dorobou still had his eyes closed, he was standing on both his hind legs, two small coins held in both his hands.

" Could you at least open your eyes!" The mysterious man ululated. " Your making me feel so weak."

" I don't need to see you too kill you," Dorobou said while sleeping. " A true sniper always hits the bullseye."

" GAAH!" The man took two guns out of his pockets. The man aimed his two guns at Dorobou, yelling, " TRUE SNIPER THIS!"

The man fired bullets out of both guns.

Dorobou could see _everything _that went on–found his way to dodge their homecoming–threw his coins left and right, and they deflected against both coins surfaces.

The man was angry–he fired multiple bullets from both his guns.

Dorobou took out more coins out his pockets, threw them like a ninja would a throwing star, all of the man's bullets were deflected.

" DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!" The man ululated. " I NEVER MISS! NEVER!"

" Boy, you sure are a hard case," Dorobou mumbled in his sleep. " I can tell by the sound of your bullets. You're too predictable."

" Predictable, huh?" The man growled, pulled a swish army knife out of his pocket. " YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!"

The man charged towards Dorobou–his knife's tip was pointing at his intestines.

" Judging by your angry, your speed, and the ferocity in your voice," Dorobou muttered while sleeping. " You're going to strike..." Dorobou yanked his chain, his weapon connected to a rock came out. " NOTHING!"

Dorobou lashed his rock at the figure, and hit him directly in the head.

The figure fell to the ground.

Dorobou opened his eyes.

Dorobou moved up to the figure, grabbed him by his collar, and pulled him up to his face.

" Who hired you, you," Dorobou forcibly asked the man.

" Lea!" The man squealed. " The same guy all us Chi Assassins work for!"

" Who?" Dorobou repeated.

" Lea! Let you know, when he gets here, he won't take my death so lightly. He will kill you, and all-your-frien–"

Dorobou clobbered the assassins lower jaw. The man fainted on contact, hit under his jaw, with Dorobou giving everything he had.

Dorobou let go of the assassin and he fell to the ground.

" Shaddup."

###

Fletcher worried about Yokai, as he watched him lie on the ground.

Yokai opened his eyes–Fletcher embraced him with a big hug

" YOUR OKAY!" Fletcher laughed. " MY CREW MATES OKAY!"

Yokai just stared blankly at Fletcher.

Yokai pushed Fletcher off, rubbing his robes of any bits of dust, finding his staff with three gems on the ground and picked them up.

" Let's get out of here, Fletcher," Yokai said.

" Why?" Fletcher asked.

" We're not safe here. Lea, my uncle, he knows where we are."

###

Lea was watching Fletcher and Yokai as they _speak _

Lea observed them through a thick blue mist inside the hole of a giant well.

Lea wasn't alone.

There were four other assassins next to him.

Two of them were wearing white fencing uniforms, fencing masks, and has long katana's. One hold their's in his left hand, the other one held his in his right hand.

Another one was lean, well built, and fair skinned. He has spiky black hair with bangs framing both sides of his face, he has blue eyes. He was wearing a black ninja pants and black ninja sandals. On his waist he carried a katana. His right arm was wrapped up. He was also wearing a black hooded robe.

Meiko was among the group.

" We can all relish the moment, my league of assassins," Lea chuckled. " Instead of us having to come to Yokai, Yokai will come to us."

" I don't like this, leader," The spiky haired assassin said behind.

" Neither do I," The duo of fencers said in unison.

" There is no reason to fear, my friends." Lea took out a staff much like Yokai's from the left; eight different coloured gems around it. " I have all the power. Heheheheehe! YOKAI WILL PERISH, AND I WILL RAIN SUPREME!"

Next Time: Beasts! Supaiku and Sherry meet up with one another! But what will they do when a strange pair of swordsmen and a person who's eaten a rare Zoan-type Devil Fruit show up?! Can Supaiku and Sherry work as a team?! Find out next time One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure!


	18. Arena, Battle of Swords&Beasts

Supaiku was journeying through the underground of the assassin's base.

His location was similar to Dorobou's, rocks everywhere he turned, darkness, and a long tunnel.

" I swear, where the hell am I?" Supaiku said while journeying through the long tunnel. " One minute I was conversing with Dorobou, and now I'm in this rout of an area."

Supaiku kept journeying through the pathway–he came into the light.

He was in a different room–an arena.

There was walls closed in on him, dark soil under his feet, and a different way into the room.

" SUPAIKU!" The loud voice of Sherry laughed.

Supaiku was embraced by Sherry, she sneaked up to him on his right hand side and hugged his right arm.

Supaiku was ticked off.

Supaiku pushed Sherry's head, she fell off, hit the ground hard, However; what would've hurt the hearts of most people–it made Sherry smile flamboyantly.

" You tease!" Sherry laughed. " Push me again!"

" I told you already: I am married," Supaiku retorted.

" Aw, that doesn't mean you can't strike me down," Sherry pouted.

" What about Fletcher?" Supaiku asked, he took the time to look Sherry in her eyes.

" What about him, Supaiku?"

" He likes you," Supaiku inquired. " His feeble child mind cannot know which ways _left _or _right_, but he knows in his heart how he likes you."

Sherry was angry, made a stern look on her face, closed her eyes, stood up, denied, " How could I ever fall for that idiot?"

" Well, I don't know, but you'll need to at least think about him, Sherry," Supaiku said. " He doesn't have the keen intellect to choose anything for himself, and instead relies on the assistance of his crew."

" Enough of your blubbering!" Two voices barked in unison.

" Do not turn away from your enemies in the midst of battle, you two," Another voice said.

Supaiku and Sherry turned around–saw the duo of fencers and the spiky haired ninja.

Both of them jumped off the cliff and landed gracefully on the ground, took their swords out and raised them out, both pointing at their marked individual: spiky-Sherry, fencers-Supaiku.

" ON GUARD!" The fencers out cried in unison.

The two never left each other's side, side by side each other, they rushed in and started jabbing their thin katana's towards Supaiku.

Supaiku shot a katana out his right hand, and caught it with his left.

Supaiku blocked the two's incoming attacks using just one sword.

The three engaged in a battle of swords and wits, both swordsmen's katana's sparked with small bits of electricity coming out.

Meanwhile, the man dressed as a ninja and Sherry glared into each other's eyes.

The man took out his katana, and he willfully bit the hilt with his mouth, the blade faced away from him, his teeth were holding it.

" Why are you putting your sword in your mouth?" Sherry asked.

" 'cause, I won't be able to use it in my Devil Fruit form," The man gawped as his teeth held the blade. "

Brown fur with white spots surrounded his body, sharp claws came out of his fingers, sharp fangs in his teeth, a black snot with a black nose, whiskers, and two small ears came out his head.

" You're a cat?!" Sherry gawped.

" I'm a wolverine!" The man shouted, his sword flew in the air, he caught it with his mouth.

" Oh," Sherry said nonchantly. " Why are you a wolverine?"

" I ate the Wolv Wolv fruit. Me, a once elite ninja, shall and will defeat you. Ninja Technique: Aerial Ace!"

The ninja in his humanoid wolverine body did a backflip.

The ninja dashed towards Sherry, midair, sword in his mouth, and claws scratching rampantly in a fury.

Sherry however wasn't going to obey his every whim–she had her own mind and was willing to use it.

" Mew Mew 3rd Gear!" Sherry shouted.

Sherry's whole body morphed into a giant cat.

Sherry charged towards the ninja, her hulking huge cat paws crushing the ground she ran on, moved up to him.

Sherry jumped in the air–the ninja was closing in on her–both their claws climate against the others.

###

Meanwhile, Lea and Moeru were observing Yokai and Fletcher as they were running through the area.

Yokai had his eyes closed, his staff wield ahead of his body, and his right arm touching the side of his head.

" So, my naive nephew really believes he has a chance against me?" Lea chuckled.

" M'lord, let me take care of these pests," Moeru insisted.

" No, my faithful assassin," Lea said, a wicked smile spread across his face. " I'll need you stationed here. One of us needs to protect the core."

" Yes, m'lord. I wish you luck in the destruction of your nephew."

###

Supaiku was on the ground, two fencers swords jabbed right into the side of his blade, grunting through his mouth.

" You can't stop us!" The fencer on the right laughed.

" We're the fiercest warriors in all of East Blue's hemisphere!" The one on the left laughed.

" We're the Thrasher Brothers!" Both laughed together. " We've-never-failed-too-kill!"

" Blah blah blah!" Supaiku hindered. " I don't care who you are." The Thrasher Brothers were pushed back by the sheer force of Supaiku's weapon. " If I can't stop two clowns like you, I might as well give up on being the number 1 swordsman."

" Hehehehehe!" The two fencers laughed together. " You'll never achieve something so great; you can't even stop us!"

Sherry in her giant cat form and the wolverine devil fruit ninja were clashing claws together. Sherry bite his neck, and the wolverine bite Sherry's neck. Both beasts made gurgling noises through their mouths.

" Sherry!" Supaiku shouted, grabbed Sherry around her cat's furry coated chest.

" _Supaiku?!" _Sherry pondered, she couldn't believe her _good _fortune. " _I knew it! He really does care about me!" _

" GET OUTTA THE WAY!"

Supaiku heaved Sherry up, threw her behind his back, she crashed on the ground. " _I was wrong. Supaiku just wants to face this ninja." _

The ninja swinged his sword in his mouth, and Supaiku cross-guarded with her two swords. The sword came closer and closer to Supaiku's face—as Supaiku was trembling from the strength.

" Pret!" The two fencers yelled in unison.

Sherry barely had time to protect herself, the two fencers thrust their blades towards her, and she tried hard as she could too evade their assault.

###

Fletcher and Yokai were running through a long pathway.

Fletcher was in his bird form, floating above the ground, laughing merrily through his mouth. Yokai had his eyes closed and his hands over his face, still running on both his legs.

" THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!" Fletcher laughed while flying.

" We should be getting closer to his lair," Yokai said, eyes still closed.

Fletcher and Yokai reached the end of their path—Lea appeared out of nowhere. He snidely smiled, his body shaking, and right arm over his face.

" So, you foolishly came to eliminate me, Yokai!" Lea banter, voice high pitched. " I'm afraid I'll have to kill you! Just like I did to your father!"

Next Time: Thrashing! Yokai faces against his uncle! But how can Yokai defeat a man of his own blood and someone who can control more elements than him!? What about Sherry and Supaiku vs the sword wielding trio?! And what about Christopher?! Find out next time One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure!


	19. The Creatures, The power of eight stones

" LEA!" Yokai yelled at his corrupt uncle. " I'll kill you! Lea, I'll kill you!"

Fletcher and Yokai were in a dark tunnel, no air and barely any space, the corrupt assassin Lea gawping at them, wickedly.

Lea was enjoying his nephew's outbursts. He found human _suffering _too be enjoyable. Lea was laughing under his breath, trying to control his wicked expression, but couldn't control it; he laughed out loud.

" So, you will kill me, Yokai!?" Lea laughed mockingly. " Ha, that's a riot. Last I checked, you had a chance to end me, and yet your futile attempts brought you here."

Yokai was growling. He wanted to run up to his uncle and strangle him with both his arms, however, Fletcher held his right arm out too stop him; proving he had more _intelligence _than people made him out too be.

" He's tricking you, Yokai," Fletcher said, he was worrying about Yokai, held him behind his arm. " I _see _it In his heart."

" Ha, you're pretty clever, for a miscreant captain boy!" Lea snidely laughed. " I can't wait to pry my fingers in all your stomachs and ripping your insides out!"

" That seems a little angst for a kids story," Fletcher gawped, stuck his tongue out at the grotesque man.

" Fletcher, don't be breaking the fourth wall," Yokai said, he was calmed by his _shock. _

" Well, I can see you've sold yourself out, Yokai," Lea retorted nastily. " You and me could've gone far in this world: with all the violence, murder, domination, pillaging, we could've let everyone bow down to us and beg for mercy!"

" That would've never followed my agenda, uncle: I want woman to like me as a monk, fresh air too breath, and a safe environment for my child."

Lea and Yokai both blinked in unison. Fletcher blinked—he did one eye at a time. Yokai and Lea stopped blinking their eyes. Lea's face turned to a wicked smile. Lea went back too blinking blankly. " So, you want to give birth to a child?! Ha! You always were a hard case, dear nephew! But it's time for you and your captain too die!"

###

Christopher was dangling on a rocky ceiling—all part of his training.

Aureola was the one in charge of his training. Two large white furry wings sprouted out her back, she fell all around Christopher.

" How do you feel, Christopher?" Aureola asked, there was a sign of worry in her voice.

" How the fuck do you think I feel, Aureola?!" Christopher grunted, there was signs of fear creeping in his voice. " It's like my tongues gonna fall off!"

" Just stay like that a little while longer, Christopher," Aureola complied; there was worry still in her voice.

" For you, my sweet, I'll wait till the crow's come home. By the way… I know this sounds weird… would you like to join Captain Supaiku's crew? I mean, they may say its _Fletcher, _but it's Captain Supaiku who's the great fighter."

Aureola wanted to join the crew; she just couldn't. She couldn't meddle outside her personal affairs, even though it was hurting and piercing her heart. " I'm so sorry, Christopher. I-I just… there's just no way can I do that. And Christopher… when I mean I'm sorry…I really am sorry."

" Well, it was a gamble. Anyways, let's get back to our session."

###

Supaiku and the spiky haired ninja clashed their swords together.

Both were pushed back by their force—scrapped their legs against the hard rocks. Supaiku was the first too recover; he swinged his sword. The spiky haired ninja was the second too recover; he swished his sword with his mouth.

" You're pretty good, for a fishmen," The ninja laughed; he was honouring Supaiku's nobility.

" And you're too good to be an assassin," Supaiku smirked, he had his arms crossed.

Both swordsmen sidestepped to the left-Supaiku, and the right-ninja. It was than the two fencers and Sherry jumped in, Sherry's talons slashing against the fencers swords, than jumped to the other end.

" AHHHHH!" Both Supaiku and the ninja yelled, he ran up too each other and raised their swords up high.

The two swordsmen clashed their blades together. Supaiku was the first to strike; the ninja guarded and pushed his blade back. The ninja returned jabbing his sword too Supaiku—his mouth's quick reflexes; Supaiku swished his backhand and blocked the retaliation.

Meanwhile, Sherry skidded right, than she skidded left. However; the fencers were pursuing her.

" PARRY!" The fencers unison, both swished their blades too block Sherry's claws. " RIPOSTE!" Both fencers swords jabbed towards Sherry, she backed away before they touched her. " AND…THRUST!" Both the swordsmen's blades crossed each other. Sherry was hit by their tips in her chest. " TOUCHE!"

" ROWWWRRRRR!" Sherry cried, the blades sent chills throughout her body.

###

" AHHHH!" Yokai yelled, he and Fletcher were charging towards Yokai's father, as Fletcher was in his bird form.

Lea kept laughing under his breath. Lea raised his staff with eight stones on the top. The stones all glowed with multicolours.

" Ancient Art of the Elementals: Tsuchi!"

" Uh!" Yokai gasped; he and Fletcher were running towards his dangers. " Fletcher, get out of the way!"

Yokai pushed Fletcher too the ground. Yokai's fears were confirmed: A tide of rubble raised up and headed straight for Yokai and Fletcher. Yokai grabbed Fletcher and jumped over the bump.

" Wow!" Fletcher awed; he and Yokai barely escaped the bump. " You're so awesome, Yokai!"

Yokai landed back on the ground. Yokai put Fletcher's body back on the ground, than he raised his own staff up high, as it glowed brightly yellow. Ancient Art of the Elementals: Koori!"

Multiple ice shards were fired out Yokai's staff. The shards headed straight for Lea, however, his staff glowed with bright darkness.

"Ancient Art of the Elementals: Yami!"

Dark light came out Yokai's staff. The darkness covered the shards and exploded into even smaller pieces. Yokai was startled; he put both his arms back and his skin sweated cold drops of sweat. Fletcher just stared half-wittedly at Yokai's uncle.

" WOW!" Fletcher awed, both Yokai and Lea stared confusedly at him. " That's so cool!" Fletcher turned overexcitedly at Yokai. " Yokai-san, do something like that!"

Yokai blinked with both his eyes. Yokai than smiled; he was finding Fletcher's questions too be humorous. " I am terribly sorry, Fletcher-captain. I only have three stones: The ice shard, fire shard, and thunder shard. While it appears my uncle has eight shards: fire, ice, thunder, water, earth, darkness, wind, and wood. "

" That's right, dear nephew!" Lea staffed, he raised his staff up; it was glowing brightly. " And I've only just begun to use'em! Ancient Art of the Elementals: Yami-Hi!"

Small fireballs came out of Lea's body and swarmed around him. The colour of the flames than turned black. The fireballs were fired, one at a time, faster than a speeding bullet, they came towards Yokai and Fletcher, and they rammed right into their bodies.

" AGHHHHH!" Yokai and Fletcher synched together, their screams echoed through the tunnel.

" WAHAHAHAH!" Lea laughed wickedly. " It appears you're no match for me, dear nephew! Now, why don't you just do me a favor, and die!"

###

Supaiku and the wolverine-ninja clashed their swords together. Both were grunting, pushing their swords against each other's; both were evenly matched.

Meanwhile, Sherry's cat body was choking from two swords stabbed right into her chest. Both fencers were laughing through their facemasks.

" You lose!" One of the fencers laughed.

" No one could ever stop us!" The other one laughed.

However; they didn't know what Sherry was feeling: Her sturdy body, the blood rushing through her veins and arteries, her eyes were growing red, she was changing. Her two front teeth grew bigger and sharper, the hair on her body stood up, and long sharp talons stuck out her paws.

Both of the fencers were startled; there was a dark aura surrounding Sherry's body.

" ROWR…" Sherry grunted, her voice becoming deeper. " ROWWRRRRRR!"

Next Time: The Beast! Not only the assassins; but Supaiku suffer the wrath of Sherry! Meanwhile, Dorobou wanders the halls of the tunnels; what will he find!? Will Lea kill Fletcher and his own nephew!? Can Christopher take his revenge against Meiko?! Find out next time One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure!

P.S. If you are reading this; please take into consideration I need a shipwright for my story.


	20. The exploits of Lea

Supaiku—the wolverine Zoan type ninja—and the two fencers—all cringle too the site of Sherry's new body. Her hair stood up, teeth grew twice as large and equally sharp, eyes illuminated red in the darkness. Sharp claws came out her paws two tails sticked out its hindquarters, and noise gurgled out:

" ROWWWWWWRRRR!"

" AHHHH!" Both fencers unison together.

" ROWWWWWRRRR!"

Sherry swiped her left paw at the two fencers. Both were pushed back, fell on the ground, blood gushed out their necks.

Supaiku and the wolverine-ninja both gasped in synch.

Sherry's feline head turned too Supaiku and the ninja. She jumped up, landed straight down, was behind the wolverine-ninja.

" SHERRY!" Supaiku shouted, raised his left hand out in response.

" ROWWWWWWWRRR!"

Sherry scratched the ninja's right arm. The bones were torn off, and his arm fell to the ground. Small drops of blood dripped out the ninja's arm. Sherry was taking control of the situation and was about to strike the ninja a second time, however, Supaiku showed up in front of Sherry's beastily body and stopped her assault with his sword.

" What are you…" The ninja attempted to speak in his beast body ( really slow reaction), but Supaiku held his right arm out to stop him from completing his sentence.

" You're a swordsman, right? If there's one thing life has taught me: I want to fight worthy opponents. And you my friend are the worthiest warrior I've encountered so far."

Even though his body was part wolverine, the creature's cheeks blushed red, they filled up his cheeks. " Y-you think… I'm a worth swordsman?"

" Of course! I'd suggest you leave though. There's no point in fighting an injured man. Until we meet again…I'll be counting the hours down."

Supaiku hadn't realized it, but he had warmed the heart of the ninja. The ninja wasn't use to being complimented. Yet, he couldn't help but feel as though his heart warmed up when he was around Supaiku.

The ninja stuck his thumb up, smiled at Supaiku, said, " Yeah. Until we meet again, my new rival."

The doors to the arena behind Sherry and Supaiku cranked open. The ninja-wolverine burrowed himself inside of it and made his escape.

Supaiku and Sherry at the time were quarreling, both resorting to using violence, Supaiku raised his sword out and Sherry was stopped from getting any closer to him.

"Sorry I have to do this to you, Sherry," Supaiku said. " SPIKE DRILL!"

Dozens of sword tips submerged from Supaiku's right arm. His blade jabbed Sherry behind her back; unleashing millions of tiny blades. The wound wasn't fatal; Sherry was strong, however, Sherry wasn't taken the attack lightly. The redness in her eyes faded. Sherry collapsed on the ground—her body morphed back into a half human-half cat.

" _Sweet dreams, naive girl." _Supaiku walked away from the unconscious Sherry, and made his way to the two unconscious fencers. Supaiku removed the faceguards of both fencers. Supaiku got their images: two Latino brothers ; one brown haired and the other blond. Supaiku reached his wet hand out and checked the nearest one's pulse…. " _Oh, no! Sherry has killed'em both!" _

###

Dorobou was walking half-awake through the dark tunnel.

Dorobou was looking for a way out. His eyes were weary; he just woken up from a nap ( You probably been there), and yawned through his mouth.

" I was hoping to get a little more Z's," Dorobou groaned. " Man, where am I? And where's the ship? All I want to do is…Zzzzzzzz…"

Dorobou collapsed on the ground. He put both his hands behind his head, eyes were shut, and snoring news came out his mouth. However; he wasn't alone, and his nap would be disrupted. Aureola came out of nowhere; she was hiding in the shadows and came up to Dorobou and tapped him on his right shoulder.

" Follow me…" Aureola said in a soft tone.

" Achhhhhh…. Let me sleep…" Dorobou lazily retorted, he wasn't paying attention to his surrounding area. Aureola was quick with her _reflexes _and smacked Dorobou's head. Dorobou instantly woke up and cried through his mouth, "Holy Hell!"

" Follow me, Dorobou," Aureola repeated herself, not taken a moment's hesitation, and walked away from Dorobou.

" Get back her, you bitch!" Doroboru yammered, chasing after Aureola. " _This better be worth my nap!" _

###

Fletcher and Yokai were both brutally injured. Black smudge were on their skins, their faces smothered in dirt, and small bruises on their arms and face.

Lea however was cleansed throughout his body: His skin was smooth, not a scratch on his whole body, and laughed out loud:

" So, you haven't learned to combine elements together, Yokai?! That's just so sad! I was hoping for you too at least put an effort in stopping me! But you've succumb too following a petty pirate, who can't even help himself!"

Yokai and Fletcher were both slightly numbed by Lea's assault. Yokai had difficulty moving his fingertips; they were covered in blackness. Fletcher also couldn't move his body; his wings were slightly bruised, and a rock fell down and crushed his right leg.

" Uncle… you monster!" Yokai cursed under his breath, lifting his head up, he yelled, " YOU TRAITOR!..."

**Flashback: **

_Young Yokai was running away from a massive monster. A bulky creature; an ogre, sturdy engorged body, crimson red rough skin, raggy beige shorts, bright red eyes, sharp horn sticking from its head, and sharp teeth in its mouth. _

" _COME TOO ME, LITTLE BOY!" The loud voice of the ogre echoed through the area. " COME AND JOIN YOUR FRIENDS….IN MY STOMACH!" _

" _Screw you, big boy!" Yokai retorted, spinned his body around and raised his staff with three colored jewels on it. " Ancient Art of the Elementals: HI!" _

_A flamethrower of fire was unleashed from Yokai's staff and rammed right into the ogre's torso. Its whole physique boiled, fire seeped out the pores of its body, his whole mouth engulfed with fire. _

_The ogre became nothing but bones—they fell to the ground, and collapsed in a cloud of dust. Yokai walked up to the remains of the ogre, nothing but it's sharp horn, so he picked it up and put it in a pouch around his body. _

" _Well done, my son!" Yokai's father encouraged behind, making his way up, and grasped his son's shoulders. " You've really improved since we've blessed you one of Hera's stones." _

" _Hera?" The skeptical voice of Yokai's uncle Lea asked behind. " Please, like Hera would ever bestow three shards to one person at one time. You know as well as I do, brother… the shards accumulate objects based on the numbers you have." _

" _I do understand, brother. But Hera has spoken to me in my dreams, and has allowed an exception."_

_Yokai was embarrassed. The pupils in his eyes dilated; there were small droplets of tears clogging up his eyes. " D-did Hera…is she really looking out for me, father?"_

_Yokai's father leaned down and rubbed his son's hair. Yokai's father was happy with glee; Yokai could sense something so obvious, his cheeks were puffed up and swollen pink, eyes closed, and it was making Yokai's cheeks blush. " Of course she has, my precious son. Hera will always look out for you—but it's you that needs to protect yourself."_

" _Pffffffft! Talk about corny, brother…"_

" _Yes! I'll do everything I can, daddy. And one day I'll make you proud—no matter what happens to us—no matter where we go." _

**Flashback End: **(For now, there will be more details later)

Yokai's rage got the better of him. He saw his cynical uncle—how he mocked his family—all the controversy he's lead him through. Yokai squeezed his right arm, gritting his teeth, yelled, " I WILL KILL YOU, UNCLE! I WILL AVENGE MY FATHER!"

###

Dorobou followed Aureola all throughout the dark corridors. Turns at every end-a whole new pathway. Dorbou _was _ticked off at Aureola; he was mainly feeling frustrations of not sleeping. Dorobou however did have his eyes half closed, hands behind his head, and moved his legs freely.

" K, we've been watching for nearly 15 minutes. Mind the hell telling me where we are going?"

Aureola instantly stopped moving her legs. She reached down too her waist, and attempted to slash at Dorobou with a knife. However, Dorobou was quick with his legs and backed away before the knife touched his skin.

" What's the big deal, wench?!" Dorobou yammered, his eyes were still closed.

" You are an associate of Fletcher G. Perkman! You must die!"

###

Meiko watched Yokai's and his uncle's conflict with zeal enjoyment: Yokai was limping up too his uncle, his right leg badly injured, and he resorted to using his staff for support. Meanwhile, Lea just laughed diabolically through his mouth.

" _Soon… my lord will dispose of his worthless nephew…all will be going according to plan! _All hail Great Le—"

" I wouldn't be too happy if I were you, hothead!" Christopher's insidious voice preached in the Control Room. " Tongue Prod!"

A long-sharp object came out of nowhere and stabbed Meiko behind his back. Meiko fell down, however, wasn't slow to recover, as he used the force of his legs too push him back up. "_ What the hell was that?!" _

Meiko spinned his body; Christopher was right in front of him. Meiko sensed a strong aura radiating around Christopher, through his training; Meiko didn't know about; he wasn't the _same _Christopher he fought before.

" Take a good look, hothead!" Christophe smoothly chuckled. " You're about to get your ass handed to you!"

Next Time: Remorse! Yokai and Fletcher are separated! Can Yokai escape being held by his uncle?! Why is Aureola trying to kill Dorobou!? And what is up with her angelic powers; none devil fruit?! Can Christopher take care fo the molten assassin Meiko?! Find out Next Time One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure!


	21. Kidnap, Christopher's and Meiko again

Yokai ached himself closer to his dastard Uncle Lea, Moaning noises were heard through Yokai's mouth. Laughing noises were heard out Lea's mouth.

" I will kill you, Lea, you evil man!" Yokai grunted, a grimaced tone. " You can't outrun your sins!"

Yokai limped up to his uncle, however, he collapsed on the spot; a wicked broad smile spread across his face. " You always were a fool, Yokai! And your intelligence was blitzed. Did you honestly believe _you _could stop me? Ha! You're naive and reckless–your exactly like your father!"

Lea picked Yokai's unconscious body off the ground. Lea had no intentions of killing him; he merely wanted too torture the poor young monk. Lea made haste to carry him into the _Control Room..._

"STOP!" Fletcher yelled behind Lea. " I won't let you have my crewmate!"

Lea stood on the spot; his legs were frozen. A blood curdling wheezing noise was wheezed out Fletcher's mouth–Lea felt its deftness against the hair's behind his neck. " You want to save Yokai, eh? Well, I 'm sorry too disappoint you. Yokai is my property–there's no way he can change–he'll always be a cold-blooded murderer. And yet you insist on keeping him?"

" GIVE HIM BACK!"

" I'm sorry to disappoint you, you. But Yokai can never go too the hands of someone so weak." Lea turned around and showed off a wicked smile through his teeth. " He belongs to someone almighty. Someone like me. So, I hope you said everything you needed, as this is good-bye!"

Lea ran forward and his body disappeared Fletcher's sorrow was left to tear up over Yokai's _passing_.

" No...No! NO! Supaiku, please, help me!"

###

Sherry had awoken from a long rest.

Sherry was being carried through what looked like catacombs of the tunnel–she noticed Supaiku was the one carrying her. Sherry was infatuated by Supaiku's valor, his strength too endure, and the feeling of his fish gills/scales press up against her.

" My, is this a dream, Supaiku?" Sherry laughed flamboyantly, the tightness of her hands strengthened against Supaiku's scales. " If it is: please hit me in the face as hard as you can."

" Shut up!" Supaiku come backed, there was a sound in his voice. " I didn't want to carry your disgusting body. But you were acting all crazy; you took the arm off this noble swordsman and killed those two gay fencers. You should be ashamed of yourself."

" Aw, Supaiku, you say the sweetest things!" Sherry laughed, the tightness of her hug tightened, yet Supaiku could still carry her without hesitation.

" You disgust me, woman. Now you just keep quiet as I walk blindly through these tunnels. I sense...feel...the presence of our dumbass captain."

###

Meiko was surprised by the unnecessary appearance of Christopher. His rage would lash out at him–he felt content to await for his right opportunity. So, Meiko just smiled snidely at Christopher, his arms were crossed, and the deftness of his hands heated up.

" So, you're still alive, eh? No matter. Your attacks are useless against me and I'll be sure to burn you into a crisp!"

" So, you're the reckless one?" Christopher smirked, stuck his tongue out and rubbed his lips with it. " Well, I am not the same assassin you meet before. Sadly, my originality hasn't recovered as well. But no matter. It'll only take a fraction too eliminate you."

A flare of flames burned out Meiko's palms. A small fireball formed in the center of his palms. A wicked smile spread across Meiko's face. " You're one too talk, Toad-boy! Now, take the flare of my–"

" Tongue Prod!"

Christopher opened his mouth and a long tongue shot out. The tongue lashed at Meiko, faster than his eyes could track, and was smacked in his head–the pain actually _felt _real. Meiko fell down and crashed on the ground.

" Wh-what the..." Meiko groaned, both his arms spread out, asa the flames in his palms started diminishing.

" How's that for a Toad-boy, you petty assassin?!" Christopher laughed, his voice echoing through the Control Room. " You better get up! I'm just getting started!"

###

Dorobou evaded for his life. Dorobou was being slashed at by Christopher's maiden-sister. One slash nearly connected into Dorobou's chest, but he swinged his chain with a rock in it too retaliate Aureola. Aureola's knife and Dorobou's knife both bounced off each other.

Aureola glared into Dorobou's eyes; Dorobou felt a cold wind chilling the hairs behind his neck. But Dorobou looked at her nonetheless. " It's you ain't it, Dorobou? You're the one who's taken Christopher from me!"

Aureola reached behind her back–she pulled a quiver of arrows out. A hole of white light appeared on her righthand side, Aureola reached in, and pulled a bow made of pure yellow light out. Dorobou found the bow to be illustrious.

" Wow, that's such a cool bow!" Dorobou awed. " I want it!"

Aureola was only half listening to Dorobou; she wasn't taken a moment to readjust her bow, as Dorobou's words were assayed through her mind. Aureola took a glowing bow out her quiver, pulled shining string back, and inserted the arrow.

" You want it, eh? Tell you what: you can stop me and I'll give you something like this bow. But only when you defeat me. And I ain't letting something like that happen! Celestial Pierce!"

Aureola fired the one glowing arrow out of her bow. However, the arrow quickly multiplied into 5 separate arrows and soared towards Dorobou–as he held both his hands out to defend. His only response: " AHHHHH!"

###

" Molten Firefly!"

Meiko held his hands up. Dozens of small four-winged insects made of fire swarmed towards Christopher. Christopher jumped over the firefly's and landed on the ground.

" Really, is that the best you can do?" Christopher snickered, a broad smile on his face, it agitated Meiko he shouted, " Why you! Molten Eruption"

Meiko slammed both his arms into the ground. The ground below him ripped open; lava seeped out. Christopher stuck his tongue out. A geyser of water was breathed from his mouth, overcame the fire; it pierced/passed through it undamaged, and made direct contact onto Meiko's torso, as it pushed his body back.

" How'd you like that, Molt-boy!" Christopher taunted; sticked his middle index finger too Meiko. " It's 'cause Aureola's been standing by me!"

" Aureola?" Meiko asked. Meiko's anguish then turned into glee. " You are really trusting Aureola with your life? How stupid are you?! Aureola's the most cold blooded assassin. She never sleeps, never eats, and never stops killing; she doesn't care who the victim is! Mark my words: there will come a day she'll try to kill you!"

The joy on Christopher faded–he didn't like what Meiko _talked _about. Christopher flashed his right arm too the arrogant Meiko. " Don't you talk too Aureola like that, you bastard! She may not be perfect, you and I both know, but she's twice the man you are! And since she's really a woman... y'know,, tight... that leaves makes you dirt!"

" Nice comeback, ero-boy."

" Hydro Cannon!"

A wound opened out of Christopher's right arm, murky and damp liquids dripping out, a small ball of water was fired. The ball moved fast as a bullet, rushed towards Meiko, and hit him in his face.

" AAAGGHHHH!" Meiko cried, the pain was too intense for him. " My BEAUTIFUL face!" Meiko lifted his hand down and dark bits of rubble sparkled in the night. " You bastard! My beauty... you took away my beauty!"

" Serves you right, bitch!" Christopher retorted, raised his arm up again. " Y'know, a frogs body is covered in mucus. And _mucus _is a slimy substance whereas it can be treated as water: It's wet, damp, and slippery."

" What are you going on about, Toad-boy?"

" It's all thanks to Aureola's training; I was able to unlock the mucus filled body. She also taught me Hydro. See, I'm unlike you and your other assassins, I have friends that'll fight by my side. Now, say goodnight! Hydro Cannon!"

A small ball of water was fired out the wound in Christopher's palms. Meiko at the time was fretting, scared, in front of the LED blue globe. " _Dammit! I can feel the life energy surge out of me. Damn Devil Fruit! Well, I ain't going down by a fag like him. I'm gonna live!_"

Meiko turned around and jumped into the giant blue LED globe behind him. His whole body submerged into it and Christopher's water rushed past it.

Most people would be upset, however, Christopher just smirked through his mouth." So, you've managed to escape my fury? No matter. There will be a time we'll fight again."

###

Lea could _sense _how Christopher was in his Control Room and had defeated Meiko–he played it smart and kept walking down the long tunnel.

Yokai was unconscious, unwillingly pulled, dragged to a wall, and pressed him up against the wall. Lea took his black shard out of his staff and pressed it against Yokai's head.

" Okay, Mr. Bigshot. This here will seep into your mind and show me your deep-dark secrets. Soon, you'll be my mindless puppet. And when I'm finished with you... you die!

Next Time: Past! The past of Yokai and Christopher are revealed. What made Yokai become a murderous assassin like his uncle?! Why _did _Christopher become an assassin and lose all his special talents?! Does Dorobou stand a chance against Aurola?! Find out Next Time One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure!


	22. Yokai's Past

**Yokai's Past **

Yokai was barely a teenager.

Yokai was old enough to drink bottles of alcohol and sake, he could be hanged if he committed any crimes, and no one looked back on him cursing; as if he'd ever commit such a putrid act.

Most kids Yokai's age would go out drinking with their friends, look for loose women, laugh at their freedom, or just sleep whenever they felt necessary. However, Yokai's life as a young monk was confined to his shrine–his home and its relics.

Yokai was meditating in a room filled with antiques: priceless white tiger statues, emerald crow's, jewel turtles, and pendents of pure gold.

Yokai's father entered the shrine/sanctuary. Yokai's father patted his sons right elbow, and

Yokai awakened from his slumber.

" Wake up, my child," Yokai's father said, he smiled to his son, but Yokai just stared up at him. " It's Friday. And do you _know_ what we do on Friday's."

" Yes, dear father," Yokai answered, a small smile spread across his mouth. " We go to the brothel."

###

An array of beautiful woman wearing kimono's, waving fans around their faces, wearing makeup, and winking to any passing customers.

Yokai and his father sat on a blue mat. A brown haired woman wearing a blue kimono leaned down and poured tea into cups infront of Yokai and his father. The woman stopped pouring the tea; Yokai's father wasn't slow to grab the woman's hands and gleam up at her.

" Would you be willing to bear my next child. I'm afraid my son Yokai's gotten too old, and doesn't want to spend any time with me... buwahahaha!"

Small tears dripped out Yokai's father. The old man instantly turned his body the other way, and he cried where kneeled.

" Father!" Yokai broke out. Yokai than kneeled down and rubbed his father behind his back. " Please, dear-sweet father, don't cry. I'm here for you, father."

" No... your not..."

" Huh?"

Yokai's father turned around, expressing his sorrow, he reached his right hand out and rubbed Yokai on his head. " I am afraid you've gotten too old. The councilmen have depicted whether or not you'll become a monk like them."

Yokai stopped rubbing his father's back, and he instantly smacked his forehead. " You, you stupid father! Why am I hearing this now!?"

Yokai's father rubbed his head. Yokai glared in his father's direction. Suddenly, chuckling noises were heard from Yokai's father.

" You are strong. You're just as gallant as your mother. Your aptitudes what gives me satisfaction; I know I've raised a noble son."

###

Young Yokai was moping in his room. Yokai tried assessing his forthcoming responsibilities as a monk councilmen.

" You stupid father," Yokai sighed, his voice hinted a little dolor. " I'll become a monk; I know I'll make you happy. But I'm my own monk. I'll abet whoever I want."

" I told you: Hera's powers can no longer sustain your indulgence!" The voice of Yokai's father yelled in another room. " If you keep this up: you'll die!"

" Dad...?"

###

Meanwhile, Yokai's father and Yokai's uncle Lea were quarrelling amongst each other.

The two brother-monks were walking up a long slope. They moved up a hillside meadow, the breeze of the wind blowing the grass too one side, and an angry dispute occurring:

" If I told you once brother; I'll repeat myself a hundred more times!" Yokai's father disputed. "You cannot bath your shards in that temple!"

" Oh, and why can't I, dear brother?" Lea bumptiously replied.

" You may not see it; I can; that temple's shrouded in dark magic! You're losing your mind, and you don't even know it!"

" Oh, losing my mind, dear brother? I find that quite askew. Truth of the matter: my minds never felt so intact!"

Meanwhile, Yokai was stealth as the shadows, as he back-tailed his father and uncle. The three came to a temple. This temple was made of the rarest rubble; the one's that glowed dark crimson. Stones were piled on top of each other–making their own door, two knight statues holding swords on both ends, and a crescent moon illuminated in the dark blue sky. Lea walked in front of the temple. Lea morbidly smiled, and he was in the front in an instant.

" So, it begins again, dear brother..." Lea raised his staff of seven shards up: yellow, red, blue, gray , green, white, brown. The light of the crescent moon illuminated brightly–it was expected from Lea. The light shined down and touched the shards of Lea's staff; the shards glowed brightly.

" Lea, stop what you are doing!" Yokai's father beseeched. " Let go! What you are doing stands against all we've been taught, and you know it."

" I-I..." Lea tried to say, stopped to hesitate, his broad smile growing wider-viler. " It's too late now, brother! It's mine now!"

A small black object cascaded down a ray of white light and inserted itself in the tip of Lea's staff. Lea's ecstasy of his power soothed his mind, however, his power came with a price; the

object intensified eerie black light.

" Lea, get out of the way!"

Yokai's father ran up to Lea and pushed him out of the way–he made Lea drop his staff. Lea was saved from his calamity. Yokai's father was doomed to death. The black eerie light touched Yokai's father, sucked him in, and entrapped inside.

At the time, sweat dripped down Yokai's face, as he watched his father perish before his eyes. Lea however had the same broad depraved smile on his face.

" You always were a fool, brother!" Lea heckled to his staff of shards. " You brought this on yourself, brother! And you shall remain ensnared inside this shard: the shard of darkness, Yam–who's there!"

Lea scouted the area for any nearby civilian. He was going to kill anyone nearby, quickly, and without remorse.

Yokai knew he was in trouble, however, showed himself; he waited a few minutes and backtracked himself–he pretended to be walking up the meadow to the noise.

" Uncle, are you alright!" Yokai asked, he feigned his worry. " I heard a loud noise, and I got scared... where's dad!?"

Yokai knew the answer, but wanted to hear the lies his uncle spieled.

Lea crouched too Yokai's eye level, rubbed his right finger across his cheeks, and ushered his lie, " Your father went away. Which means: I'll be taking care of you in his place. So, you better give me the respect I righteously deserve. And it means you will join me... we form a band of assassins!"

**Present**

Meanwhile, Dorobou was nearly clouted by a barrage of glowing arrows, but threw coins to divert the arrows and relocate them aside–they all missed.

Aureola took three more arrows out her quiver and pulled them back near her bow.

" Y'know, you are one craaaazzzy girl," Dorobou said, his voice unfazed by the arrows. " Tell me: how'd you ever come _across_ Christopher?"

Aureola's arrows and bow disappeared in a flash of light. Aureola crossed her arms and had a deceptive look on her face.

" You want to know about Christopher and I?" Aureola asked, a hint of skepticism in her voice. " Christopher and I..."

**Flashback: **

_Young Christopher didn't have a choice. _

_Christopher was in servitude to his father. _

" _Listen to what I say, you little shit," Christopher's father mouthed, he then passed a strange looking fruit too his son. " Eat that! You eat that; you and me are going to work as assassins!" _

Next Time: What if?! (Supaiku is narrating) Wow, Christopher's life as an assassin is so arduously extreme! Whoever knew he had two sisters! And whoever thought they'd act _weird_ around him! What does Aureola have to do with Chrisrtopher's forced servitude?! And what's with his _other _sister?! Find out Next Time One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure! Wow, this is starting to get cool!


	23. Christopher's Past Part 1

**Christopher's Past Part One**

A man was running through a crowd of people. The man used the people roaming the city as cover; he was _wanted_, and needed to get far away from the city as possible.

" I gotta RUN!" The man screamed, sound of trepidation in his voice.

The man's suspicions were acclaimed: a small shadowy figure leaped up above. The man ran with more effort, the pain perked up; his lungs over voluminously drenched, yet still couldn't outrun his catastrophe; a sticky object wrapped around his neck and yanked him away.

The man wasn't far away from people, however, he was out of sight; elevated high into the air. What appeared to be an elongated large human tongue coiled around the man's neck. Choking sounds were gasped out the man's mouth.

" Do you see it, you?" A scintillating voice asked somewhere hidden. "What you are seeing is death. One of the crudest things people like me has to work with. It comes to me as displeasure; I am actually going to miss you. Farewell and good luck wherever you go."

One last antsy noise gasped out the man's mouth–a snapping motion was heard. The tongue uncoiled around the man's neck and his lifeless body plummeted to the crowd of _spectators. _

Another object fell from high above, however, this one was alive and was fazed by his drop to the ground. He has brown hair that goes down to his shoulders and covers his left eye, the other show him having blue eyes. He stands at 6 and half feet, a big scar that went from neck to upper thigh, across his torso. He was wearing a tattered grey hoodie with a few holes in it, as well as wears black jeans and sandals; on his back was a very large ivory white labrys which people would presume to be bone.

" Toad Prince!" A loud voice vociferate somewhere inside the figures pockets. " Toad Prince, do you read me!?"

Toad Prince ( AKA Christopher) took a small snail out; it was his father ringing/talking, as Toad Prince put it in front of his face. " This is Toad Prince; I read you well and clear."

" Good!" The voice yelled, sound of anger on the other end. " Where the hell are you, you stupid son-assassin of mine!? Do you have any idea what day it is?!"

" How could I possibly forget, father?" Toad Prince said to the small snail, his voice overly depressed. "Today's the day you remarry."

" And too a family of high elite assassins! Do you have any idea how much this means to me!?"

Toad Prince stuck his tongue out to the Den Den Mushi (snail); he was glad his father couldn't see him on the other end. Toad Prince's tongue restrained back into his mouth. " I'm on my way back home, father."

###

Toad Prince lied cross-legged on a red pillow cushion. The sound of trumpets thundering was heard in the other room.

The room itself was exquisite; Toad Prince found out by himself. He was ready–nothing that happens could tamper his mood. Not the multivarious flowers around him, the portraits of strange women above, the damp room, or even living in the deluxe house.

A poking sensation touched Christopher. Christopher rotated his head to the direction where he'd been touched.

A girl was kneeling besides him. A girl with short blue bobcut hair in twin-tail with blue ribbons. Grey eyes. Her skin was smooth and almost creamish. She wore a short cape with yellow ribbons, pale red dress that reached her knee, and blue sneakers

" So, you're my new brother?" The woman said, her right eyebrow was raised up, and there was frolic in her voice.

" Ah, yeah," Christopher replied, there was aggravation choked up in his voice. " So, you're my new sister, eh?"

The girl's sad face alternated–she broadly smiled. " Yep. My name is Dawn. What's yours?"

Toad Prince's cheeks burned red. He turned his head to the right to avoid staring at her. " Christopher. Christopher Darts."

" Christopher? I've never head of a boy named _Christopher_."

" Well, I've never heard of a girl named _Dawn_. Still, it's a pretty name. All the boy's must be swanning you for it?"

Dawn's cheeks _now _blushed red. She timidly rubbed her left arm. " ... You're the only one who's told me–"

" Dawn!" A more robust voice hollered. " What are you doing here; you know we're not supposed to be here during this-hello?"

A girl appeared in front of Christopher in an instant. _She had long light blond hair, sharp yellow eyes, and smooth cream-ish skin. She wore a yellow robe; a thing gap showed her cleavage, had yellow jeans, and two yellow wrist bands. Two winglike objects sticked out her head, she wore slippers with wings coming out, and giant white wings were tucked in behind her._

" Say, what are you doing?" Christopher murmured, there was slight fear in his voice.

" You... you're so... CUTE!" The girl screeched joyfully to Christopher, wrapped her arms behind his head, and pulled his face into her cleavage. Choking noises were gasped from Christopher's mouth. " YOU are so ADORABLE!"

" (gibberish) Jued, sudde ddkdkdkd ( help, you're suffocating me)!" Christopher said, his voice was stuck while his face was stuck in the girl's cleavage.

" Aureola, that is no way to act!" Dawn retorted; she'd already _snatched_ Christopher away and stuck his head between her, er, cleavage.

The breasts of Dawn weren't big enough or close together to lull Christopher from spieling. Christopher inhaled as much air as he could–_who _knew how much longer until he would _dive_ his head again?

" Ah...ah... thanks for the assist, Dawn," Christopher thanked, winked at Dawn. " You really saved me."

Dawn however was flustering. She wanted to stifle Christopher between her breasts–the fundamentals pointed diversely. " _Oh, why can't I be more like big sister?"_

" Make WAY!" A loud voice uproar. " Make way for the newly wedded couples –Kurt and Rosa!"

The sound of doors opening was heard throughout the room. Christopher, Dawn, and Aureola turned to the direction of the doorway. A grown up man and woman walked out. The man has medium blond hair with green eyes. He was wearing a red tabard decorated with an orange-colored hem and a white full-body training suit underneath. His shoes are periwinkle Chinese style flats. The woman had soft skin, tied her purple hair back into 5 top knots and wore a white shirt with a mesh shirt worn over it, alongside dress pants, black combat boats, and purple eyes.

" _Wow, my father's never looked so dashingly handsome!" _Christopher thought in his mind.

" _Mom seems so... happy?" _Dawn pondered to herself.

" _I swear: if there's a next marriage... it'll be me and this old man's offspring." _Aureola awed in thought.

###

A gang of drug lords were shipping illegal trades across the seas–they needed their boat in order to do it. All the workers were the same: grey jackets, dark blue jeans, white sneakers, wearing the same green woollen caps; the only thing different were their skins and eyes.

One person stood out from the latter. He was tall and lean and lanky-looking with light brown hair shaped like an oval on top of his head. He wore a snappy emerald uniform with white shoes and a rubber bang ring on his right hand.

" C'mon, get those crates of cocaine in that yacht!" The well-fashioned man barked; all the workers shaked to his bite. " If I you can't get it there in time... WE are DEAD! WE ARE ALL DEAD!"

The workers worked more frantically: their arms were shaking, each one put more crates in the yacht–they nearly dropped them along the way, as even their teeth were shaking.

Meanwhile, the well-fashioned man took out a cigarette. He took out a match, scraped it against his suit–flames alit from the match, as he held the match underneath the tip of his cigarette.

" Don't move," A cold voice whispered behind the man, the tip of a blade poked into his back. " You move: I'll kill you. Now, where do you stash the cocaine?"

The man wasn't frightened. In his pocket was a transceiver. The man simply had to press the button and his posse of guards would show up too assist him–a steel star came out of nowhere and cut right into his device. The device was destroyed, as it was pinned on the ground; the star still pierced through it.

" My husband told you _not _to move, didn't he?" A more ireful voice was heard, it was meant for the lord.

" We are assassins," The males voice whispered. " We are here _to _kill you, however, we'll be willing to make an exception. You tell us where you're keeping your stash: we won't kill you."

###

The man took the couple of assassins to his yachts hull.

The man couldn't see the perpetrators faces, however, he wouldn't even recognize them. One was a female, her outfit consisted of a black skin-tight jump suit with a kanji symbol written on her right shoulder and pink armor plates made of harden animal skin. The woman has a pink sash around her waist for decoration. The male had chainmail armor, three ropes being used as belt, a toad face on his right shoulderpad, a mask that covers his entire head, with a small slit for the eyes.

" So, you've kept a stash this shrouded in a place like this?" The female assassin pestered behind.

" Not very secrete, my dear," The male assassin told.

" I agree, husband."

At the time, as the two assassins were examining the crates of cocaine, the drug lord walked behind them, and walked up to a golden cat statue. He tapped the statue's face up. A display of colourful red buttons was displayed. The lord moved his right hand as fast as he could to sound the alarm: 633958114

" INTRUDER ALERT!" A loud voice rumbled inside the ship's hull" INTRUDER ALERT!"

The man soon tried to flee away from the statue, however, the female assassin grasped his elbows and stopped him from escaping. The male walked up to the man and flashed a knife blade to the man.

" I told you we _would _let you live if you cooperated with us."

" Please, have mercy on my, honourable assassin!" The man pleaded, tears dripped down his eyes.

" Mercy? There's no _mercy_; we are simply following orders. Now, good luck... in the neitherworld!"

The male assassin stabbed his blade into the man. Sound of GASP was cried out the man's mouth. The man in the suit fell down, landed his knees on the ground, as the man was lifeless.

" This is very titillating, honey," The female assassin commented, held the man around his waist.

" Yes. Almost makes me wanna..."

The female assassin dropped the man on the ground. The male and female embraced, hands around each other's waists, they passionately kissed each other's lips. The two assassins' faces burned red. However, there was sound above:

" Hey, the intruders are down there!"

Both assassins de-embraced holding each other close together. They were barely catching their breaths and both their cheeks burned red.

" So, we should save this till later, honey?" The female said, her mouth was still dry from kissing.

" Yeah, till tonight." The male took three smoke pellets out. Both the male and female put hoods on their heads, covering their mouths, but their eyes were still visible." Let the mist help us disappear, my darling."

###

Dozens of men marched into the hull of the yacht. The whole room was fogged by a mist of white smoke. Everyone had trouble seeing through the thick smoke. Each of them nonetheless moved into the musty white fog.

One man was swishing a javelin he held with both his hands. A woman unexpectedly appeared before him. The woman moved closer to the man and kissed him on the lips. The man couldn't believe it was _real_–it really wasn't. Inside of him, irradiating from the woman's mouth, sparks of electricity came out. The man fell back and collapsed on the wooden floor.

" Aw, I love watching you _do _other men," The male assassin interpreted flamboyantly.

" Well, I'd love to see you _do _a man."

" For you, my dear, I'd _do _a thousand men. And... SWORD OF THE SERPENT!"

The male assassin swished a silver alloyed sword and it's blade stretched out. It elongated, growing near 10 feet long; more pieces of metal slanted to the front, and it slashed at every remaining worker in front of them.

The men were all dead. They were laying on the ground, lifeless, their eyes white, and blood drooled from their mouths.

The female assassin walked up and kneeled down in front of one lifeless man. She stuck her finger out, scraped blood off the ground, and licked it with her tongue. She smiled deviously, anime-like cat whiskers emanated under her nose, and a broad yet small smile spread on her face.

" Oh, you know how I like'em, honey."

" Of course I do, my dear. Now, let's get out of here. The kids are waiting for us at home."

###

Christopher was preparing a meal for his two stepsisters Aureola and Dawn. He took a chef's knife out, 8 width-8inchs, and used a metal rod with a rubber handle to sharpen it.

" Christopher, are you almost done?" Aureola said, there was hint her stomach was grumbling. " I'm sooooo hungry!"

" Just a second. Just need a little extra fat." Christopher threw a large carrot out–tossed on the wooden cutting board in front of him–as it was minced in a second, and then he slide the small pieces into his large cooking pot. Christopher took a stainless steel lifting spoon out, dipped it into the pot, took it out and then he drank the liquids inside. " Needs _more _salt."

The sound of a bell chiming was heard in the room. Dawn and Aureola turned their heads to the door; they saw their parent/stepparent standing near the door.

" My, something smells good," The female parent said. " What is that strange aroma?"

" That would be my son's cooking."

Christopher took five bowls out the kitchen's cabinet and slide them towards his right arm. The bowls stood perfectly still on his arm. Christopher used a rubber lifting spoon too take bits of stew in the pot out and drop them into his bowls.

" Stew's up!"

Christopher pushed all four bowls into the air, stuck his tongue out and it protracted out, and smacked the bowls to different directions. One bowl landed in Dawns' hands. Another bowl landed in Aureola's hands. Two were caught by the mother, and one was passed to the male. All four took a sip from their bowls.

" Mmmmmm…" All four unison together.

" Yum yum!"—Aureola.

" Sooo…good…"—Dawn

" Superb."—Rosa

" Fantastic work as always, Christopher," Christopher's father Kurt committed, took another sip of his sons stew. " I've taught you well. The _soup _mean. Not the … well, I won't go into detail."

" Thanks dad… I think," Christopher replied, he maintained a casual guise.

" Well, I'm off," Aureola lingual, she put her bowl down and moved to the door. " I have an assassination to take _care _of."


	24. Christopher's Past Part 2

Aureola wondered the slums of her city. She had a ronda via point. She picked the height tower she could find, moved methodically, walked into the entrance of her tower and made way to the top.

On the top of the tower—she made sure her refuge were secure—reached into a secure trunk and pulled out her bow 'n' arrow. She planted her arrow on top of the towers railing, focusing, and noticed her target. Her target was tall, muscular man in extremely good physical condition. He had long, silver-blond with blue catlike eyes, and was dressed in a sleeveless shinobi outfit and wearing a pair of wristbands.

" _Stay calm the entire time," _Aureola thought, " _You can do this. Don't be scared. It'll only take one shot to assassinate him." _

Aureola pulled the tip of her arrow back through its open hole. Aureola breathed in, breathed out, and fired the arrow. The arrow headed straight towards the man—he caught it in midair. Aureola panted—she failed to assassinate her target.

"What was that?" The man said, sign of disappointment in his voice. "Did you really think a measly arrow could hit me?"

There was nowhere for Aureola to run. She was _found, _she was plight, she heard the sound of gun clicking on both sides of her head; she was trap.

## #

Aureola was dragged to the outside of someone else's house. The same tall figure stood before her. He had a glass of champagne in a crystal clear glass, Classical music playing in his house, and a bashful smile was spread across his face.

" Now, my lady, did you honestly think _you _could betroth me?" The man said smugly, took a sip of his champagne, then he put it back down. " You truly are a foolish girl. You are dealing with Silva. I am one of the most notorious black market dealers in all four Blues; no one wants to mess with me."

Aureola was too perturbed to listen to what the figure said. She instead grunted, snarled her teeth to him, while her eyes fixated on where she'd _stab him_.

" Let go of me, you crook!" Aureola barked, her eyes remained fixated on Silva.

Silva chuckled under his breath. He then lifted his bottle of champagne up and took another glass out of it. However, he ingested the last of the glasses liquids, threw it to the wall right of him and it smashed into dozens of pieces.

" You want _out_? Ha! You defiled the demeanor of my precious organization. Your punishment will be everlasting!" Silva reached into his pockets and took out a swish army knife. Silva abhorrently stuck the knife into the palm of his hands. Silva walked up to Aureola, showed her the drops of her blood, and then he rubbed it against her face. " Taste it! It's the taste of grievance!"

" Gyyyyyp!" Aureola cried, small drops of blood covered her smooth face.

All three men heckled at Aureola's situation. Silva raised his knife up again and poked her wrist—blood spurted out. Aureola's cries of agony became more elusive.

" So, have you had enough, or are you thirst for more? If you've had enough… tell me the location of your leader."

Aureola's agonizing pain just got more painful. She tried holding her pain back, as she flinched, and shaked her body around to control herself. " Drop dead… you bastar—" Aureola was cut on her right cheek by Silva. Aureola was hurt, Silva had his quick piece of gratification, but Aureola was analytic. " I'm sorry. Drop dead, you son of a bastar—"

Silva jabbed Aureola on the right side of her waist. Aureola was shivering, her teeth chattering, she tried to hold her pain back and instead cried. But Silva's patience grew thin of her.

Silva clasped his right arm to Aureola's mouth. Silva smiled gaily through his mouth; he had a atypical way of expressing emotions . " I've had just about enough of you, woman. Either you tell me who you're working for or the next strike will lodge directly into your heart!"

Aureola bit her lower lip. The anxiety was overwhelming her. The grip of the two men pressed hard on her elbows. Her spirit was fading, she was agonizing, however, her spirit remained strong.

" You might as well shove off! I'll never tell you! I'm the assassin that will never desist!"

Silva chuckled to himself. " You're such a naïve girl." Silva rubbed the hair on Aureola's hair. " I like that about you." Silva raised his knife above his head. " It'll make killing you much more savourful So, time to di—"

A long tongue protracted out and smacked Silva's knife away. Silva and his two goons both gasped. All four turned their heads; they saw the person interfering with them, Christopher. Aureola was amazed by Christopher's heroic appearance.

" Christopher-kun!" Aureola awedd. " You came to save me!"

Silva's goons clicked the triggers of their guns. snide smiles spread across their faces. " So, you came here to save this little bitch, eh?!' Silva said. " I like you, kid. Let's make a deal. I'll let her go, but you've gotta join my gang! Do we have a deal?"

Christopher walked up to Silva. One of Silva's goons pointed a gun towards Christopher. Christopher walked towards them all the same.

" Get back, Christopher!" Aureola cried, there was fear in her voice. " You don't owe me anything! Just think about yourself!"

Christopher however walked right up to Silva. Christopher bowed his head, mumbling something to himself, than raised his hand out in a formal fashion.

" We have a deal. Let Aureoal go."

Silva hesitated to touch Christopher's hand. However; his broad smile lengthened, and he squeezed his palm.

###

Christopher was being dragged into a frigate. He was in handcuffs, his legs trapped by chains around his legs, and being poked by a sharp spear behind his back. Silva stood in the centre of the musty ship. A broad smile was on his face.

"Guards, hold up," Silva ordered his guards, they stopped moving, Christopher raised his head up to the man; he had a wide face. " Young man, how brave of you to give yourself up to me. You must really _care _for this wench?"

Christopher didn't answer Silva's question. The guard behind him poked him with his sharp spear.

" Your superior's asking you a question. Answer him."

" No, he doesn't have to do anything he doesn't want, Jimbo. But he'll be doing some complicated chores around our ship and leisure our every whim. So, get him on this ship. Next trip… hell!"

###

Aureola, Dawn, and their parents/stepparents mourned an empty black coffin. Dawn kissed a red rose and tossed it into the open casket. Christopher's father tossed a knife into the casket; he knew how much he _liked _to cook. Christopher's stepmother tossed a sugar cookie into the casket; she knew how much she _believed_ he liked sweets. Aureola was the last, weeping tears down her eyelids, tossed a yellow dandelion into the casket.

" Do you think he's really gone?" Dawn said, she didn't stop staring at the casket.

" I don't know," Aureola answered truthfully. " I only know: I'll never forget him."

**Present**

Aureola returned to the reality of _her _and _Dorobou_. Aureola cried tears from her eyes, wiped them away, and raised her bow back at Dorobou. " And I've _never _forgot him! He was my brother! I love him! And I won't let someone like you corrupt him!"

" Someone like me?" Dorobou answered skeptically, raised his right eyebrow. " Really?"

" DIE! CHLESTIAL LANCE POINT!"

Aureola fired one glowing arrow out of her bow. However, the arrow quickly multiplied into 5 separate arrows and soared towards Dorobou—as all the arrows conjoined into a massive glowing arrow. Dorobou's only response: "Fuck me"

Dorobou jumped to the right. The arrow exploded behind him and many pieces of stardust projected out of it. Dorobou defended himself, raised two of his coins out, and the stardust deflected from the pieces.

" I'm no meteorologist," Dorobou mumbled, used his coins to impulsively block the star pieces. " But I do believe it's raining bitches."

" CELESTIAL TWILIGHT!"

Aureola fired a glowing arrow out of her bow. Electricity electrified the arrow's tip. The arrow hit the space inches away from Dorobou; the arrow exploded. White light illuminated from the arrow and rammed into Dorobou.

###

Supaiku and Sherry's journey through the tunnel ended; they found Fletcher lying on the ground.

Supaiku walked up to his _dumbass _of a captain and kicked his shin.

Fletcher woke up nettled, his eyes boggled up, screamed, " YEOOCH!" Fletcher jumped up hyperactively. " OW OW OW!" Fletcher stopped his jittery reflexes. Fletcher rubbed his _sore _spot, glared at Supaiku, said, " That hurt, Supaiku. How could you do that too your captain?"

Supaiku kicked Fletcher's _sore _spot again. Fletcher's pain returned, his eyes boggled up, but Fletcher just fell down.

Supaiku smiled broadly at Fletcher. " First of all: I am not a part of your crew; I just follow you to learn new secrets. Second: we are facing an epidem… wait… where is Yokai?"

Fletcher's upset face turned into a shameful frown. Fletcher rubbed behind his head, stared at the ground, than looked back into Supaiku's eyes.

" I'm so sorry, Supaiku. I lost. I lost Yokai, and let him be taken away by his uncle."

" Woah, who's Yokai's uncle?" Sherry asked, she pressed her right arm over Fletcher's lip. " And what are you doing _lying _on the ground? And I thought you had insomnia stopping you from sleeping?"

" Who cares?" Supaiku said, brushed the Fletcher and Sherry off, headed forward, "The longer we wait; the longer we'll have to deal with Yokai's bickering."

###

Dorobou was barely staying alive—he gasped short breaths of air.

Aureola stood over Dorobou. Her left foot pressed against his abdomen, short cries of pain were moaned by Dorobou, as Aureola smirked.

" What's so damn funny, bitch?!" Dorobou cussed, his voice was agitated.

" I just can't believe Christopher. He'd really stoop to working for losers like you?"

" Bitch, shut your damn mouth."

" You know, you'll never get a girlfriend if you talk like that."

" I don't want one. And what about Christopher: I betcha wanna smooch him, long, and tenderly."

" I don't want to _kiss _him! I want to marry him!"

Dorobou reached for his rock connected to a chain behind his back. However, he couldn't feel his trump weapon. " _What's going on? Where's my weapon?" _

" Looking for this?" Aureola smirked unexpectedly, held Dorobou's weapon out. " Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Aureola fiddled with Dorobou's weapon—the chain snapped in half. Dorobou's anxiety grew." If there's one thing I've learned through my bitterment of losing Christopher: I don't show weakness to my enemies."

" _Fuck, I don't have any energy left!" _Dorobou pondered. " _Fuck… what am I going to do!?" _

Next Time: What fate does Aureola have with Dorobou?! Can the group stop Lea?! Find out Next Time One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure!


	25. Showdown against Lea Part 1

Dorobou was paralysed. His muscles were limp, a fever arose from his anxiety, and knowing a woman was pointing a illuminous arrow at him didn't make things any better.

Dorobou could only think about his Aunt Sora, his cousin Aero and Moon, and his homeland . " _I'm sorry… I couldn't find my parents..." _

Aureola however pulled her bow 'n' arrow back. Aureola instead grabbed Dorobou by his right cheek and slapped him across his face. " You idiot! What were you hoping to prove!?"

Dorobou was both confused and anger. He didn't know what thing popped up in Aureola's head. He however didn't respond and instead gnarled his teeth.

" Don't play stupid with me, you idiot! A real assassin could stop me! But you foolishly barged in to assassinate me!"

Dorobou recovered a bit of his sanity, he yelled, " What the hell are you talking about!?"

" I'm talking about your attempt! You are a fool! You should've been more cautious of your environment and your opponent!"

" _What's with this bitch?! First she wants to kill me, and now she's actually lecturing me about killing!?" _Aureola clapped her hands together. Yellow light glowed from the space of her hands. Aureola pulled her hands back and showed it to Dorobou. The air was made of pure yellow metal, had three green emblems on the front, silky white string, and there was white feathers on the points. Aureola passed the bow to Dorobou. " What is this?"

Aureola's snarling face turned into a broad smile. " You wanted my bow, didn't you? Think of this one as a prototype. It can do the same actions as my weapon, however, well, give it a try."

" I can't," Dorobou backtalked. " I don't have the strength to get up."

Aureola reached her hands out and helped Doroou to his feet. Dorobou felt energy returned to his joints and bones. Aureola let go of Dorobou; instead pushed her bow into his arms.

"Here. Give it a try. I dare you."

Dorobou was uneasy about firing an arrow from his bow. Dorobou nonetheless pulled the arrow back and fired it at a nearby rock. The rock shattered into tiny pieces.

" I don't understand?" Dorobou gawked, he studied his bow. " What's wrong with it? Seems pretty effective enough for me."

The bow and arrow glowed bright yellow. Yellow light blasted out of the bow and went back to the shattered rock—it reanimated into a full grown rock.

"That's what's wrong. The bow itself cannot damage anything. Until you find its key… it's pretty much useless. Now, would you like to see your friends? I can take you to them."

" WHAAAAAAT!"

###

Lea had Yokai in his grasp. Lea grasped his nephew, grabbed his face, and laughed at him.

" So sorry, dear nephew. I really liked our time together. But you've been a nuisance in my organization for too long." Lea raised his staff up. All multivarious stones on the tip of his staff glowed brightly, Lea smiled wickedly. " Time for your demise! Ancient Art of the Elementals—"

" SHUT THE FUCK UP!" A loud voice shouted somewhere far away.

A n object rushed out of nowhere and smacked Lea's staff away. Lea was surprised; he just laughed wickedly. " So, you brought company, dear nephew? Not very nice."

Lea turned to the area the object was projected from. He had a glimpse of Fletcher, a burly beige skinned fishmen; Supaiku, and a catwoman with cat-ears; Sherry.

" Let Yokai go!" Fletcher shouted, there was anger in his voice.

Lea chuckled to himself. Lea lifted Yokai's unconscious body up and patted him on his right cheek. Lea flashed his snide smile to Yokai's _friends_.

" You act like he's my _prisoner_. He is my nephew after all. Try to show a little more courtesy for me. You are facing forces above your rank."

Supaiku's face boiled, " Shut…!" Supaiku submerged two bladetips from both his hands. " Your…!" Supaiku charged towards Lea; he swished both his blades side by side. " Damn…!" Supaiku pulled both his arms back—homed in on Lea, " MOUTH!"

Supaiku jabbed both his arms towards Lea—Lea disappeared. Supaiku searched the area for traces of Lea, however, he was looking in the _wrong _direction. Lea appeared through the shadows and chopped Supaiku behind his neck; Supaiku collapsed on contact.

" Such a stupid fishmen."

" Hey!" Fletcher yelled, he was enraged by Lea's actions. " Don't hurt my friends! Wind… Scythe!"

Fletcher swished his left hand. A blade-like figurine made of wind came out his arm and headed towards Lea .

Lea raised his staff up. All shards on the tip glowed bring green. " Ancient Art of the Elementals: Kaze!"

A giant gust of wind blewed out Lea's staff. The homecoming wind was absorbed, reflected; it enlargerd, and blew Fletcher back.

" Mew Mew 3rd Gear!" Sherry shouted.

Sherry dashed towards Fletcher. Her form transformed into a giant cat—Fletcher plummeted on her back and near crushed her with his weight.

Lea kept a bright broad yet snide smile. Lea raised his staff up; it was glowing dark. " Ancient Art of the Elementals: Yami!"

Sherry's cat form was covered in darkness. Sherry was pushed back, Fletcher pushed with her; held her fur tightly, as they were both screeching through their mouths. Sherry crashed on the ground. Fletcher however jumped up, spread his wings out, and hovered in the air.

" Sherry, are you okay?" Fletcher said midair.

" Y-yeah…" Sherry replied hesitantly. " Thanks for the concern, Fletcher. I really appreciate…"

Sherry passed out. Fletcher instantly ran up to her aid. However, Fletcher had no experience with medicine unlike Sherry.

" Sherry?" Fletcher shaked her furry body. " Please, wake up." Fletcher kept shaking Sherry's furry body. " Wake up for me, Sherry, please…"

" Begging won't do you any good!" Lea snickered behind. " And you call yourself a _captain? _You're nothing but a spoiled little freak!"

The shards in Lea's staff glowed bright yellow. He prepared to unleash another attack; a small projectile hit him behind his head. Lea was a little fazed by the projectiles, turned his head the other way, saw Dorobou throwing the small coins at him.

" I've just about had it with your blundering!" Dorobou yelled, threw more coins at Lea but were burned away by a heat wave emitting from Lea's staff. " First you ruin my _nap_, and now you're disturbing my thinking!"

Lea smiled snidely as he raised his staff up. The shards on his staff glowed in red-yellowish light. " Ancient Art of the Elementals: Hi-Kaminari!"

Dorobou was petrified. He knew what mischief Lea was planning. Dorobou ducked out of the way—avoided the catastrophe that would soon follow. The light of Lea's illuminated. Two beams of light seeped out, conjoined, merged together to form a giant dragon made of fire and charged by electricity.

" _Why does this keep happening to me?" _Dorobou pondered.

Dorobou ducked under a nearby rock sticking out of the ground. The flames reflected against the rock, intensively, the flames couldn't break past the rocks rough surface.

" Dorobou!" Fletcher yelled, his voice was drained by the roaring flames.

The flames unleashed from Lea's staff ceased. Dorobou jumped up from behind the rock, swinged his rock connected to a chain, and he rushed towards Lea. Lea raised his staff up and smacked it into the incoming pursuer. Dorobou flew back and slammed against the wall.

" Tricks like those are completely useless, you fool!"

Dorobou slide down from hitting the wall and landed head first on the ground. Moaning noises were breathed out Dorobou's mouth. Lea was overconfident. He defeated Supaiku, Sherry, and Dorobou. However; he couldn't hide the disappointed feeling he hadn't defeated Fletcher.

" Uncle..." Yokai groaned beneath Lea's feet. " Uncle Lea..."

Lea used the tip of his staff to lieft Yokai's head off the ground. Yokai was badly injured, his face was bleeding, and Lea was finding it too be titulating.

" What is it, dear nephew?" Lea laughed maliciously. " I'll kill you!" " I'm sorry, what?" " I'll kill you, uncle!" Lea looked closer into his nephew's eyes, and was estatic. His nephew rubbed his lips, he was angry, and Lea could almost sense a demonic aura emitting from him. I'LL KILL YO-!" Lea whacked his nephew on the head with the eight shards on his staff. Lea could almost hear a cracking noise inside Yokai's cranium; it could've been his imagination. But Lea found Yokai's suffering titulating. " You always were a naive monk, Yokai! Most monks would think about peace and harmony... you'd think about women and love! You don't have the courage to kill me! You'll always be below p-"

" Shut up!" Fletcher shouted. Lea turned around, and he saw Fletcher limply standing up. Fletcher had open cuts on his head, cuts in his arms, and he was panting. " You leave Yokai ALONE! YOKAI IS MY NAVIGATOR!"

Next Time: ( narrated by Christopher) Looks like I'll be saving you-Fletcher-dumbass! How could you just let Captain Supaiku be battered?! And who is Dartz!? And why does he have such familiar pirates!? Find Out Next Time One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure! Finally, the headaches can fade!


	26. Showdown against Lea Part 2

Fletcher was limping to stand up. All his crewmates were unconscious: Supaiku, Sherry, and Dorobou. Yokai however was held by his nefarious uncle.

Lea the evil uncle of Fletcher raised his staff up to his head. Lea started chuckling maniacally from his mouth. " Do you really think you can stop me!? You're way over your head, kid! I'm tired of you always thinking Yokai has no choice in the matter."

" Let...Yokai...go..." Fletcher struggled to _say_.

" Do you really want to save him?! He's not the friend who've fooled yourself in believing. He's a cold blooded murderer. I can't even will myself to tell you how many people he's successfully killed."

Fletcher ignored Lea's ridicules, rubbed his burned right elbow and headed towards Lea. " Let...Yokai...go."

Lea ignored Fletcher's ultimatum and instead raised his staff up to him. " Ancient Art of the Elementals: Kaze!"

Wind came out Lea's staff and blew Fletcher backwards. Fletcher landed on the ground, a loud crashing noise was heard as his body hit, and the sound of agony grieved from his mouth.

" Why don't you go home and cry to your mommy?!"

Fletcher's ears were immune from Lea's torments. Fletcher ached closer, his heart beating at a rapid pace; he was breathing heavily through his mouth, but still managed to get closer to Lea.

" You..." Fletcher reached his right hand out as it shaked getting closer to Lea's face. " Y-you cannot have Yokai..." Fletcher's palm touched Lea's face. " Yokai's my Navigator!"

Lea striked Fletcher with his staff. Fletcher was pushed back, soaring in the air, but managed to stay afloat; he was flapping his wings to stay afloat.

" As I've said before: you are nothing but a spoiled brat. You drag these poor souls wherever you go, force them to your every request, and show no concern to their well-being."

" He has a point," Dorobou groaned behind. " I was living the carefree life until I meet you."

" And that's not all. You seem to have this demeanor allowing you to control my underling-assassins. Its bad enough you've ticked me. Now you're trying to abandon me of my dear nephew? The truth is: you're selfish."

Fletcher was ignorant by Lea's staff, however, he could still _feel_ the pain barrelling up inside of him.

" _Have I really been selfish? It's true, I have been dragging them along, and all because I want to be King of the Pirates." _

" Don't listen to this shit, Fletcher!" Supaiku shouted behind, his voice awoke Fletcher from his stress " Your not selfish. You saved us. I was a slave to ruthless fishmen."

" And I was enslaved," Sherry added.

" I may not like it, but you did save my aunt," Dorobou groaned. " I guess you're better than some other pirates we could've worked for. And you are certainly better than this scum-bag."

Fletcher had a confused face at first. However, his face ripened, he was being moved by his crews encouragement. " _My crew actually believe in me. Well, they believe in me, I believe_ _in them_. _Time to bring out the beast in me._ Wind... Vortex!"

Tremendous gust of wind breezed rampantly below Fletcher. Lea was pushed aback, his feet scraping against the ground, however, struck his staff into the ground and he stopped moving. Lea then smiled broad and snidely. " Now I'm impressed. Not many people have the power to recover from my blows. But I'm afraid our battle ends here." All eight shards in Lea's staff glowed brightly. " Ancient Art of the Elementals: A–"

" Tongue Prod!"

A long tongue protracted out of nowhere, it grabbed Lea's staff, and it was pulled away. Lea was left to grovel in his misfortune.

" What! Who took my staff away?!"

" That would be me, wiseguy," Christopher's voice echoed.

Both Lea and Fletcher looked to where the voice was echoing. They both saw Christopher appeared out of nowhere. Christopher had Lea's staff wrapped around by his tongue. Lea had no way of defending himself; his staff was snagged by Christopher. Christopher teasingly stuck Lea's staff in his mouth and stuck it back out.

" So, the toad's escaped Meiko, eh? Guess some worthy people have been taken by the spoiled brat?"

Christopher took the staff out and spinned it in circles, " Fletcher, take this creep down."

" Right! I'll blow him away! Wind...Scythe!"

Fletcher released his blade figurine of wind. Lea however wasn't impressed; he took a small compressed grey metallic pellet out of his hips.

" The most important rule of an assassin: If you can't win..." Lea threw the pellet on the ground–white smoke came out and covered Lea's body. "... cheat."

Fletcher's wind blew the smoke away–Lea was nowhere to be found. The whole room was empty; there was just Fletcher and his crew. However, near Christopher, someone rushed in and stole Lea's staff away–Christopher was too confused to feel any pain.

###

Lea made his way out of his base. He took the underground passage, the shortest route he could find, and ended up on the shores of his island.

Lea stretched his arms and wiggled his muscles. Everything Lea owned had been taken from him. He lost everything.

" _Those damn pirates!" _Lea thought. " _First they steal my nephew from his served duties, and now they run me out of my own base! I'll kill them! I'll kill all of th–" _

" Freeze!" A loud and informal voice yelled beside Lea. " Put your hands up, and lie on the ground! Do it now!"

Lea had _eyes _on the back of his head–they were buried in his cranium–saw the legion of marines surrounding him. He didn't have his staff and so was completely powerless. There was no way for him to fight back, he was unarmed, and his assassins were gone. Lea put his hands over his head and made his way down–

" TAKE THIS!"

Something appeared behind the marine and walloped him behind his head. The rest of the marines followed; something appeared near them and punched them behind their heads.

" Soldiers, form together!" A marine captain's voice yelled.

A group of marines marched up to each other. Each of them crouched down, raised their rifles up, and prepared to fire.

" Over here, you buncha stupid marines!" A raspy voice yelled.

All marines refocused where the voice was coming from–Lea focussed on where the voice was coming from. He was a lean yet masculine man, wearing a yellow garment, tanned skin, orange eyes, large claws, long black hair flowing behind his head, and black ears, carrying a daito.

The figure lifted up his daito, thrusted it towards the marines, and he charged towards them.

" He's hostile!" The marine captain shouted. " Fire your weapons now!"

All marines pulled the triggers of their rifles; bullets were fired. The bullets hit the figures garment, and they all bounced off.

" Our weapons aren't working!" One of the marines shouted.

" Keep firing!"

" Not very wise of you, marine!" Another voice said behind.

Lea witnessed it, he still couldn't believe _it_, a another figure touched two marines and their bodies turned into gold statues. A bald man wearing a white shirt with alcohol stains on it.

" Swordplay, engage!"

The dozens of marines unsheathed their swords and used them to wield off the two figures–the one with alcohol stains had a sword pointed at his neck–the other one's weapon collided and couldn't break through three marine swords.

" _These pirates..." _Lea pondered. " Are they trying to save me?"

" Don't worry, Lord Lea" A familiar voice said. " I'll take care of these miscreants!"

Stag, the spiky black haired ninja Lea knew, jumped out of nowhere and joined the group of marines. Stag flashed a golden arm replacing his right hand. Stag walloped at the marines, and they were all taken down with his single punch. However, the marine captain was sturdy enough to stay engage, stuck his sword into the ground to stop his moving.

" I'm gonna get you, you filthy pirates!" The captain sneered, stuck his sword out of the ground and raised it at the four pirates in front of him. " Let it be known: I, Henry Backblade, admiral of the marines, single-handily took–"

Henry the admirals body numbed up. He fell face first to the ground, a blowdart shinnied under the light, a new figure made his appearance. He was as tall as Lea, wearing white baboon fur, had a baboon gray face with soulless black eye sockets, yet the mouth of a human being under its snot.

" I was hoping to stay secrete," The figure mentioned, there was anxiety in his voice. " Now, time to help our newest member. Gecko, if you'll be so kind."

" With pleasure, sir," A person's voice said somewhere discreet.

Lea was grasped all of a sudden and dragged him towards the strange figure in less then a second.. Lea noticed a new figure holding his arm. Male, around the age of thirty and broad height, had tanned skin, brown eyes, thin mustache under his nose, and white prompt hair out his head. Wore white uniform with blue parts . The figure passed a heavy object to Lea, and he realized it was his staff with eight shards.

" My staff!" Lea said happily, hugged his staff. " How did you ever manage getting it from the likes of my nephew, you?"

The figure stood still yet boldy; he wasn't making a sound. The four figures including Stag's moved in front of him. All four chuckled to themselves.

" My name is Jakkaru!" The dog-eared figure laughed gleefully.

" And I'm Captain GoldenFinger!" The bald figure laughed gleefully.

" You already know me, m'lord. My name is Stag's."

" The names Gecko!" The white haired figure laughed. " You probably didn't know this, but I was once a marine Admiral."

" And my name is Dartz," The white furred figure said. " You should count yourself lucky, Lea. I am going to be King of the World!"

Next Time: (narrated by Yokai) My uncle must pay! How can I burden Fletcher any longer?! Can I truly trust them?! Find out Next Time One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure!


	27. Party Time, the joining of Yokai

The group finally reached the exit of Lea's underground base.

Sunlight shined down from the sky above. The light lightened the area, ultraviolet rays heating the bodies of Fletcher and his crew, a cool breeze cooling them off.

" Oh my god, that was absolute HELL!" Sherry complained

" Tell me about it," Dorobou replied, he was half-asleep. " I can't believe I missed out on napping."

" YOU WERE ASLEEP THE WHOLE TIME!" Everyone but Fletcher and Yokai shouted in unison.

" Yeah, barely."

Everyone took a turn to wallop Dorobou in the face. Sherry was the first to step up, talons came out her fingernails, and she scratched Dorobou on his right cheek. Supaiku came up next, a sword blade submerged from his right arm, he poked Dorobou on his right arm. Christopher was the last up, stuck his tongue out, whipped it at Dorobou's face.

" Take that, asswipe," Sherry revile, she was walking towards Fletcher; he was holding the unconscious body of Yokai.

" I hope you die of heart failure for being lazy," Supaiku muttered, he walked back towards the groups ship.

" Just to let you know: I spit in everything I serve you," Christopher muttered, he frolicked too where Supaiku moved.

Meanwhile, Sherry was kneeled down near Yokai. Fletcher held Yokai's body in place. Sherry leaned down and rubbed Yokai's head. " You were so brave out there, monk. I may not've seen it, but Fletcher told me you _saved _his life, and fought till the very en–" Sherry felt a strange feeling behind her. Sherry looked around, she noticed Yokai's freehand; he was rubbing her tush affectionately. " EEEEEKKKKK! PERVEEEEEERT!"

Sherry slapped Yokai's right cheek. Yokai was started by the hit, however, woke up from his sleep. He noticed Sherry looking at him and smiled. " Oh, hello there, Sherry. Fancy meeting you here."

" Drop...dead...you PERVERT!" Sherry growled, her cheeks were boiling red with anger.

Sherry glared at Yokai. Sherry stood up and walked away from Yokai. Yokai just stared blankly at Sherry, wagging her cattail in frustration, as her cat talons stuck out.

" What's her problem? Jeez."

###

The crew were back working on their ship: Supaiku, Sherry, Dorobou(sleeping at mast), and Christopher. All of Fletcher's crew leaned against the railing except Dorobou.

"What do you think is taking Fletcher and Yokai so long?" Sherry asked, there was anger in her voice with the name "Yokai".

"I don't know," Supaiku said. " I think Fletcher's chatting with Yokai. Give them a little time. Everything's changed with Yokai. He was once a vicious assassin-monk, now he's a part of our crew. His uncle tried to kill him, remember?"

" Captain Supaiku, how much longer until we set sail?" Christopher asked, he kept ogling how Supaiku's scales glistening in the sunlight.

" When Fletcher and Yokai come back of course. Shouldn't be long. If I know that idiot: he'll be rushing back for a rack of meat any second know."

###

Fletcher and Yokai were sitting on top of a cliff near bright blue sea. Fletcher gazed at the sight of the sea. Yokai however stared musingly at the ground and kept banging the hilt of his staff to it.

" WOW, this is so COOL!" Fletcher awed, his voice was high pitched and would disturb residents; if an island had any. "YOKAI, you've gotta admit, this is SO COOL!"

" Yeah... it's pretty cool..." Yokai replied musingly. "Say, Fletcher, I've been meaning to ask you: how do you stay so calm?"

Fletcher stopped looking at the sea, and he looked at Yokai. "What do you mean, Yokai?"

" I mean: it's like you're not emotional about anything. You were just angry by my uncle because of me and yet you seem placid. I find that too be uncanny. But for some reason... you're placid."

Fletcher kept staring blankly at Yokai. Fletcher reached his right hand up, put it over his head, and scratched his head. Fletcher soon smiled widely. "I'm stupid! I don't' think about problems; there's so much fun I could be doing!"

Yokai stared blankly at Fletcher. Yokai then stared at his staff with three colorful shards on it. Yokai smiled mildly. " I've been thinking: you're a pretty fun guy to be around." Yokai's eyes became heavy and his mouth drooled with saliva. " And you've got a crewmate with a hot bode."

" Hot _what_?"

" Oh, never mind. I've just been thinking: may I be a part of your crew? The last time we were together things didn't go our way–I blame me narcissism. But maybe I have a chance to mend what I've broken. I think your crew would be a perfect start."

Fletcher stared blankly at Yokai. Fletcher's eyes twitched; his lips were twitching. Fletcher opened his mouth and laughed.

" Heh heh heh! Silly Yokai! You're already a part of my CREW! Buwhahahah!"

Fletcher fell down, rolled around, and was laughing hysterically. Yokai was surprised, however, smiled. Yokai opened his mouth and started laughing.

" Heh heh heh! Yeah, that was a pretty STUPID question! Buwahahaha!"

Yokai fell down, rolled around, and was laughing hysterically besides Fletcher. Fletcher didn't know–Yokai didn't know–they had created a bond between them.

" Heh heh heh!"

###

" Raise the sails! Raise the anchor! Let's GO!"

Fletcher's crew moved to fulfill their captains orders. Each pirate did their own deed: Supaiku worked on retrieving their anchor, Sherry and Dorobou raised the ship's sails; Dorobou pulled the ropes, and Sherry pulled on Dorobou's waist, Yokai steered the helm, Christopher watched their sailing in the crow's nest, Fletcher blew air at the ship and pushed it away.

" Here we GO!" Yokai shouted excitedly, he spined the wheel of the helm effortlessly.

And the crews were off. Fletcher swooped down and joined everyone. Nobody payed him any attention except for Yokai; he was waving his free arm while using his other arm to turn the helm.

" ALRIGHT, we've got a NAVIGATOR!" Fletcher laughed, pumped both his hands in the air. " This calls for a PARTY!"

###

Fletcher's ship was stationed on a small nearby island.

All six pirates partied their own ways. Fletcher soared in the air and snatched all birds with his claws–he was having a contest with Christopher–Christopher used his tongue to pluck a nearby seagull and retract it into his mouth. A huge "GULP" was heard when the seagull was swallowed into Christopher's esophagus.

" Take that, birdbrain!" Christopher mocked. " Nobody beats my tongue at _anything_!"

" We'll see about that!" Fletcher shouted bluntly" " Wind...Vortex!"

Fletcher flapped his bird wings rapidly. A twister of wind came out of nowhere, and it was sucking in the birds.

" Hydro Cannon!"

The twister of wind filled with birds came infront of Fletcher's mouth. He was about to swallow the birds–a geyser of water appeared out of nowhere, and it sucked the birds away from Fletcher. Fletcher saw Christopher at the moment and how he was sucking the water and the seagulls down his gulch.

Christopher swallowed the birds and licked his lips in satisfaction. "My, those were some tasty birds. Thanks for the win-snack, dumbass."

Supaiku and Dorobou meanwhile were having a game of Darts. Supaiku used a small knife. Dorobou used one of his coins. Their target was a handpainted target on a bamboo tree.

" Friendly warning: I never miss a target," Dorobou said cockily.

"Well, I'm a sore loser," Supaiku smirked.

The rules of their game: Each player throws darts in his turn. If a foot crosses over the line or a person happens to trip over the oche and releases his dart, the throw counts for no points and may not be re-thrown. Darts making it on the board score in the following manner:  
In the wedge: the amount posted on the outer ring.  
The double ring (the outer, narrow ring): twice the number hit.  
The triple ring (the inner, narrow ring): three times the number hit.  
Bulls eye (outer bull): twenty-five points.  
Double bulls eye (inner bull): fifty points.

Dorobou threw his coin, and it landed perfectly in the Bullseye.

" Ha! Beat that, A-hole!"

Supaiku steadied his aim. His breathing became much more apparent. Supaiku breathed from his mouth, was in deep concentration, and whispering to himself.

"I am a knife; I need to be sharp,"

Supaiku threw his one knife. However; Supaiku raised his hands up and dozens of knifes were fired–the whole target was covered in small blades. " Bullseye."

" WHAT?!" Dorobou yelled angrily. "THAT'S CHEATING!"

" You said we had to _throw _a target on the Bullseye?" Supaiku said. " You never said anything about using _one _item."

Sherry was sitting behind a counter made of palm wood. Sherry took two coconut shells, banged them together, and shaked them. Sherry dropped her coconuts on her counter. " Come and get it! We've got fresh coconuts for y'all."

Fletcher and Christopher came out of nowhere infront of Sherry's counter. Both banged their fists against the tabletop; Sherry took it as an indication they wanted a "drink". Sherry passed one coconut each to Fletcher and Christopher.

" Thanks!" Fletcher and Christopher unison.

Fletcher and Christopher both chugged down their shells of coconut. However, Christopher threw his shell away and spat out its creamy liquids.

" Aw, c'mon. It's not that bad."

" You tryna kill us!?" Christopher shouted, he wiped his face of any more coconut milk. " There's alcohol in these coconuts!"

" I know. My daddy always said: throw a prank; use alcohol in other people's drinks; they can't see the alcohol And he'd always–"

Sherry was cutoff mid-sentence–Fletcher leaned in and kissed Sherry on her lips. Sherry was flustered by the tenderness in Fletcher's lips, his tongue felt against hers, and the aroma of a man half-bird. Fletcher ceased his kissing, and he ogled the person he was staring at

" Y'know, I always thought you were cute. Your eyes, the way you talk, and your physique. Perhaps when I become King of the Pirates... you'll consider coming with me as my Queen.

Fletcher was under the delusion of the alcohol he consumed—he was looking at Christopher, and said all the seductive words to him.

" It's me, Christopher, dumbass."

" I'LL KILL YOU!" Sherry growled, she jumped away from the counter, and thus they began their quarrel.

Meanwhile, Yokai was laying wide-awake near a nearby bamboo tree. Yokai found Sherry chasing Fletcher to be humorous.

" _My, they sure are a lively bunch?_" Yokai thought, he was giggling. " _They're not some tough pirates. But that's a good thing; at least I don't have to lie to them. And maybe... they can help me kill my uncle?" _

Next Time: (narrated by Dorobou) You are all a bunch of idiots. Who lets there ship be taken?! And who the devil is Avalon Blair! What relationship does Fletcher have with Monkey D. Luffy?! What's with Supaiku and the man wearing a green bandana!? Hot girl and Yokai! Christopher and some waiter?! Find out Next Time One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure!


	28. Avalon Blair, The 5 strawhat pirates

It was the start of a brand new day.

Fletcher's crew were all enervated by their late night of partying. Supaiku created a shelter of swords to barricade himself from sunlight seeping in. Sherry morphed herself into her small cat form and curled up in a ball. Dorobou put his black sunglasses over his eyes and slumped against a nearby pine tree. Christopher used his long tongue to hang on a tree branch of a palm tree. While Yokai was lying on the shade of the same palm tree and muttering to himself.

Fletcher was in his bird form, under the water; was fishing, emerged from the water with a fish flopping in his mouth.

" Yccummieee( Yummy)!" Fletcher laughed with the fish in his mouth.

Fletcher spat the fish too the small island, and then dived back into the water.

Yokai was the first too wake up. He rubbed his head, looked around, and then got up to roam the island. Yokai reached the shores–he stopped when something looked peculiar.

" I'm pretty sure we left our ship here," Yokai said to himself. " Ah, maybe it's just my imagination? Maybe I need more sleep?"

However, Sherry pounced up behind Yokai in her human body, and smacked him behind his head.

" You IDIOT!" Sherry shouted, smacked Yokai again in the back of his head. " Where's our SHIP!?"

Yokai was slow, turned around and smiled at Sherry. " Ah, have you decided whether you are _going _to bear my child?"

Sherry smacked Yokai in his head again. Yokai was then hit on the other side of his head by a flying-fish. Fletcher swooped down and joined Sherry and Yokai.

" Hey guys!" Fletcher noticed Sherry controverting on the other side. Fletcher moved beside her and looked where she was staring. Fletcher couldn't see _anything._ " So, what are we looking for?"

Sherry smacked Fletcher behind his head.

###

Meanwhile, on the island of RedVine, someone was running away with another woman's purse. The woman the man robbed from was following him close behind.

" Help, that man stole my purse!" The woman yelped as she hoped someone would hear her.

Nobody could catch the thief. He was too fast. Lots of people tried catching him–none had prevailed.

" That's right, bitches!" The thief laughed, he was overconfident with his accomplishment. " You bitches might as well give up! You'll never catch m–"

The thief was taken back–a long whip wrapped behind him, and the person on the other end yanked him The thief was pulled to a local male citizen Short boy-ish dark purple hair, sharp light purple eyes that seemed to be glaring, pale white-ish skin. He black long sleeved shirt with gray stripes pattern, black long trousers made of cotton, black boots. A white ribbon hang at his neck, just below the collar of the shirt. He also wears a black long cloak that covered almost everything of his features, including his face.

" You steal from women? You disgust me!" The male jeered, he took the bag away and walloped the man in his face. All people around him started cheering.

The woman chasing the thief showed up. She took her bag away, and kissed him on his left cheek–the male's body numbed up.

" Thanks for the help," The woman reached into her bag and pulled out a 100 belli bill. "Here's A little something for your kindness"

The male however walked away from the woman, and then waved to her.

" Sorry, but I don't accept money from strangers. That money's meant for you and _you _alone." The figure lifted his left wristwatch up–he was frantic. " Oh no, I'm late for class! Sorry, gotta fly!"

###

Professor Ruby was teaching a very profound class of young students. Professor Ruby wrote down all notes on a chalkboard; he had his class follow what he written.

" Therefore, the giants formed a treaty with the humans, and have not wreaked havoc ever since. Now, is there anyone here who can tell me why the giants stopped their plundering?"

All the students remained silent. Each one kept scribbling on their sheets of paper, Professor Ruby gaze at them unimpressed, and sighed.

The door to his classroom was opened. Ruby heard the heavy sound of someone panting, and he immediately knew _it _was Avalon Blair."

" Avalon, late night at the library?"

" No, sir!" Avalon panted, her voice was raspy and shrill. " Just got caught up in traffic."

Professor Ruby closed his book. He stared skeptically at Avalon and raised his left eyebrow. " Perhaps you'd like to tell reasons behind the giants formed their treaty?"

Avalon kept panting. Her mind reading Ruby's information, seeing it, and then narrowed it down to the most possible solution. " Ah, yes. Their leader Rougneck the Third suffered from a spider bite. It was an incurable venom to the giants. They would've faced death-the loss of their great leader. But Rougneck finally gave in to the humans demands, and surrendered."

All other students in the classroom were dumbstruck by Avalon's deduction. Even Mr. Ruby smiled as he listened half-heartedly. But Mr. Ruby took a ruler out and smacked it against his desk.

" If you students are finished, we have every important notes to discuss. We are an Archeologist class; we don't sloth. Oh, and you're correct, Avalon. Excellent work as always."

Avalon finally stopped panting. He reached his hand up and wiped his sweat away. Avalon was a typical boy—he wasn't so embarrassed by other people's comments.

" Thank you, Professor Ruby. I am so glad to _be _a boy."

###

Fletcher and his crew probe the island for their ship. However, no matter how hard they looked, there was no sight of their ship.

Sherry, Christopher, and Dorobou soon gave up. Sherry morphed back into her household cat form, and then curled herself into a ball in order to sleep. Christopher went back to sucking birds into his mouth with his tongue. And Dorobou put his black sunglasses back on his eyes, and then went back to sleeping near a palm tree.

" This just doesn't make any sense," Supaiku thought outloud. " I just don't see how our ship could just sail away. We had it anchored. It couldn't have just woke itself and sailed away."

" Maybe it died?" Fletcher thought outloud.

" Do you even LISTEN to YOURSELF!?" Supaiku noticed Yokai had his eyes closed; his hands up to his nose, and was chanting something to himself. Supaiku scratched one spike on his head in _wonder_, " Yokai, what are you doing?"

Yokai stopped his chanting and turned his attention to Supaiku. Yokai smiled, closed his eyes, and raised his staff with three shard on it, " I am monitoring where our ship is moving."

Supaiku instantly walloped Yokai on his forehead. Yokai groaned as he was smacked.

" WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARLIER!? "

Yokai rubbed his head. Yokai smiled sheepishly when he was hit. " I'm sorry. I can be _forgetful _at times. You deserve a better navigator than me."

Fletcher hugged Yokai behind his waist. Yokai felt the warmness of Fletcher. He then felt the ruffle of feathers pressing against his skin.

" Yokai knows where our ship is? Yokai will lead us there. Wind...Tornado!"

Fletcher flapped his wings rapidly. The wind created a large tornado. The tornado sucked in all the crew: Supaiku, Sherry, Dorobou, Christopher, and Yokai.

The crew spinned into the azure blue sky. The sound of echoing cries was heard from all of Fletcher's crew. And then they were gone; the wind died down and no human life was awry.

###

Avalon ate lunch in a group.

Avalon hanged out with the pupils of the academy. One with pale skin, blonde hair, wearing brown trousers and a purple suit. One wearing nothing but black robes, completely bald. And one was wearing blue-greenish striped cotton shirt and jeans.

" So, Avalon, how were you able to figure that bitch of a question out?" The blonde-haired friend of Avalon said.

" It was actually quite simple," Avalon replied, shoved a spoonful of rice into his mouth. " I studied it in the library."

" You sure do spend a lot of time around books," His bald friend laughed.

" It's 'cause he's a bookworm," Avalon's blue-greenish striped friend laughed.

Avalon kept eating his miniscule in silence. Avalon's friends didn't know it, however, Avalon wasn't as _he _appeared to be. It was a secret he couldn't tell anyone. He wouldn't be able to become the Archeologist he is; the councilmen are against dainty.

" Well, I better go study," Avalon said nonchantly. " I'll see you guys later."

Avalon pushed his chair back, picked up his book he left on the countertop, and headed away. All three of Avalon's friends remained silent.

" Y'know, it always seems like Avalon has something he needs to (word)," The blonde-haired kid said.

" Yeah, I think so too," Avalon's bald friend said.

" Maybe he has a drug problem and doesn't want us to know about it?" The blue-greenish striped kid said.

" Yeah, that's why he's top of our _c__lass_ and passed his _courses_, dumbass,"

" Yeah, that's the stupidest thing I ever heard."

" Well, there is something fishy about him."

###

A large tornado moved through the blue seas.

The tornado soon faded—Fletcher wished it.

Fletcher and his crew of five fell down: Supaiku, Sherry, Dorobou, Christopher, Yokai. Supaiku fired small swords out and used them as footsteps. Sherry morphed to a small cat and climbed on Supaiku's neck. Dorobou threw small coins out and used them as footsteps. Chhirstopher gripped his long tongue on Supaiku's right leg. While Fletcher was in his bird form and carried Yokai.

The group soon reached a small island. Fletcher landed smoothly on the ground, set Yokai down, and transformed into his human form. Supaiku crashed on the ground—both his passengers were unharmed—they both ran away, and then clobbered Fletcher in his head.

" YOU IDIOT!" Sherry and Dorobou unison.

" WE WERE NEARLY KILLED!" Sherry shouted.

" YOU'RE LUCKY SUPAIKU SAVED US, YOU ASS!" Christopher shouted.

Fletcher was benumbed. He could hardly _think _straight. " Mommy... I don't want to go to...hospital today."

Dorobou landed smoothly on the ground. Dorobou patted all dust particles off his body. Dorobou walked up to Fletcher, helped him to his feet, and hugged him to everyone's surprise.

" That was sick!" Dorobou praised. " Totally! It was so awesome!"

Sherry and Christopher clobbered Dorobou's face. Dorobou grabbed his head, he was under great pressure .

" DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!"

" WOAH!" A flamboyant voice laughed. " This is SO COOL!"

Sherry and Christopher were confused. They looked back at Fletcher; found him to still be paralyzed. Both Sherry and Christopher scratched their heads sheepishly.

" What was that?" Christopher said. " It sounded a lot like Fletcher."

" Yeah. But this voice sounds more girly," Sherry remarked.

" You know what: let's check it out."

###

Avalon's school hours were over.

A girl was entering a midnight bar. Short boy-ish dark purple hair, sharp light purple, and white-ish skin. Black long sleeved shirt with gray stripes pattern, her bosoms stuck out through the wool, black long trousers made of cotton low-cut to show most of her legs, and she was wearing black boots. A white ribbon hang at her neck, just below the collar of the shirt. She was wearing a black long cloak that covered almost everything of her features, including her face. All the men in the bar ogled towards her. The girl walked to the counter of the bar and noticed the bartender.  
The bartender smiled atrociously at her. " What, you lost your puppy? My hearts beating for ya, kid. But this isn't a charity. Either get something or get out."

" In that case; I' ll have some milk," The girl took out a wanted poster and passed it to the bartender. The bartender aghast at the figures faces. " Now where are the Deadly Sin Pirates?"

The bartenders aghast face turned into a worried expression. He smiled and nudged his head to the right. " Here's a hint: The Deadly Sin Pirates are impossible to find. They'll find you." The bartender pushed a glass of milk to the girl. " Do yourself a favor: stay away from them."

The girl took the milk away and her poster as well, " Thanks." The girl made her way up, but the bartender held her down. " May I know your name, miss." The girl stared blankly and blinked, raised her glass of milk to her mouth, and then drank it all down. She wiped the remaining milk off her mouth, and then set her glass down. " You can call me 'Blair'. Avalon Blair."

###

Fletcher was in the lead. He was heading too where the voice was _calling._

The rest of Fletcher's crew were barely able to keep us. Supaiku was running in the front. Sherry ran in her giant cat form to keep up with Supaiku. Yokai and Christopher were running side by side. And Dorobou ran with his eyes closed in the very back.

" Fletcher, where are you taking us?" Christopher moaned in the back.

" Where the music's taken me, kitten!" Fletcher laughed joyously.

" What music?" Sherry complained.

" And who are you calling kitten!" Christopher shouted.

Fletcher couldn't _hear _anyone. He was having the time of his life. He could fly freely, using his own two legs, and laughing along the way.

Fletcher's ignorance got the best of him—he bumped into a passing figure. Fletcher and the mysterious figure fell down. The aid of Fletcher's crew ran up—the aid of another crew walked up.

" Dumbass," Both groups unison together.

It was then all group members noticed each other. Each one walked up and examined the other closely.

Supaiku walked up to the swordsman of the group. A green haired figure, white shirt, green jeans, and three swords on his left Supaiku and the green bandana swordsman raised their swords to each other in salute.

" Nice to see another swordsman," Supaiku said, his blade shined in the light.

" The feelings mutual, fishy," The swordsman said rather coolly and with a bedazzling smile.

Dorobou and another figure walked up to each other. He was tanned, wearing a bandana around his head, and had a long nose. The figure was startled by Dorobou near him with his eyes closed, raised a slingshot up, pulled on the elasticband, and pointed it at Dorobou's face. " Don't move or I'll shot!"

" Extraordinary," Dorobou mumbled in his sleep. " A grown man who uses a slingshot for a weapon? That's a rare tool. Tell me, strange man, whoever taught you to use a slingshot?"

The man looked at Dorobou blankly. The man soon put his slingshot away, and then he smiled. " You know my weapon just by sound?"

" No other weapon is capable of making a hymn sound. You must be very proud of your tool?"

Yokai walked up to the only female figure. A slender girl with maroon eyes and short auburn hair, blue-whitish shirt, and a short skirt. Yokai raised his arms up and squeezed the girls hands. " Say, would you be willing to bear my child?"

The woman took her hands away, her cheeks were red, and she was growling, " As if, ero-monk!"

" Ero-monk?" Sherry said. " I like that. Perhaps I'll use it on Yokai time to time."

Christopher walked up to another one of the figuresa slim, yet muscular, long-legged young man with blond hair and his hair brushed over one side of his face. He wore a black velvet suit.. Both Christopher and the man reached into their pockets, fiddled with their hands, and then took kitchen knives out.

" So, you're a chief, eh?" Christopher asked, raised his eyebrow.

" Yeah," The figure replied coolly. " And my dream is to find-"

" Don't tell me-"

" The ALL BLUE!" Both Christopher and the blonde haired chief unison, then embraced with other with hugs.

Fletcher was left with a strawhat figure with a goofy grin. Fletcher and the strawhat boy laughed together.

" Fletcher, it's been a long time!" The boy wearing a strawhat laughed.

" Yay!" Fletcher also laughed.

Both boy's embraced each other. They soon locked their elbows together, laughing merrily, and kicking their feet. Sherry watched Fletcher chanting with zeal. She couldn't hide her smile, tried placing her free hand over her mouth, but couldn't hide the noise.

" I am on a crew of idiots," Sherry thought outloud. " And the biggest _idiot _is me for joining these idiots."

Both sides stopped their playing. The five pirates of Fletcher joined a line: Fletcher, Supaiku, Dorobou, Christopher, and Yokai. The five figures joined a line: Strawhat boy, green bandana wearing man, maroon eyes girl, long-nosed man, and man dressed as a waiter.

" This is it, Fletcher," The strawhat boy said.

" Yeah," Fletcher said. " I know we promised to meet in the Grand Line, but our duel will begin. We are taking our boat back from you."

Next Time: ( narrated by Sherry) You guys are so mean! How come I don't get to fight!? It's a battle of kicks. Christopher faces off against that blonde-haired man! Boy, he's an even bigger pervert than Yokai! He's also a worthy opponent! What will Christopher do?! Find out Next Time One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure! I wonder if Fletcher will kiss me again?


	29. Christopher VS Sanji 1, Lust&Gluttony

A woman and a man were near the dock of RedVine. The women was tall and voluptuous, she wore a traditional red kimono, had a green kosode on her left shoulder. She hair was long, her lips had bright red lipstick, and her eyes were bright red. The person besides her was a burly red-skinned bald man with various tribal-like tattoos on his body.

" Take a good look at this icky mudball, Gluttony," The voluptuous woman said. "Soon, Wrath will prevail, and all will be on their knees."

" Hey!" A voice shouted. " You do not have permission to be docked their!"

A dark skinned marine carrying a katana ran up to the woman and pointed his blade at her. The woman and the burly red-skinned man showed no fear as the blade poked into the woman's cheeks.

" Should I eat him, Lust?" The burly man asked.

" No, Gluttony, I'll deal with this. He may be a valuable asset in our operation." The woman seductively leaned down, moving her cleavage to the man's eyes, and rubbing it on his sword. The man sweatdropped ogling her breasts. The woman soon brought her face seductively up to the marines face, " You're mine."

The woman kissed the marine on his lips. There was smooching noises gasping from his mouth, however, he soon struggling; he was calm. The woman took her lips away from the marine's mouth, and his eyes shaped like small hearts.

" Oh, mistress Lust, what are your orders?" The marine laughed flamboyantly.

Lust used her right leg to kick the marine in his crotch. The marine fell down, and Lust pressed her right leg on his crotch.

" Where are the secret tunnels, my pet?"

The marines mouth was open and he was dripping with drool, " There's one surrounded by dogs. You could make me treat the dogs! Better yet: you can treat me like a dog! Rowwwrrrr!"

The burly man Gluttony crossed his eyes, " They're _like _this every time."

###

Both the pirate teams formed a straight line. Sherry however was in between both lines and holding a small wooden box out.

" Hello. I am Sherry, and I'll be managing this competition to win our boat back, because I couldn't be a part of the fighting, and isn't that just sad? Well the first match will be:" Sherry reached her hand inside the boxes open slot and fiddled around. She then pulled a small piece of paper out and read it, " Christopher VS... Sanji, is that it?"

" That would be me," The blonde-haired waiter said coolly.

Christopher and Sanji both walked up to Sherry. All pirates cheered for their crewmates.

"YEAH, CHRISTOPHER'S THE BEST!"–Fletcher.

" Show them what we're made of, Christopher!"–Supaiku.

" Zzzzzzzzz,"–Dorobou.

" May Hera guide your fighting,"–Yokai.

Meanwhile, Sherry raised her right arm up and called the fight:

" I want a good ' n' clean fight. You cannot murder each other, no weapons allowed unless you're using the same _one, _save your crude language to a minimum volume, and the only way to win is making the other quit or making _him _fall on the ground." Sherry chopped her arm. " BEGIN!"

" Let's get it on, waiter!" Christopher said.

" I'm a su-chef!" Sanji the black velvet wearing man retorted.

Both Christopher and Sanji both did backflips to get to the other side of the field. Both Christopher and Sanji then got into fighting stances when they reached their spots.

" Tongue Prod!"

Christopher protracted his tongue out. It stretched towards Sanji, slithering like a snake, and then wrapped around Sanji's lower body. Sanji showed no signs of angst.

" L-Look Ca-Captain Supa-iku!" Christopher muttered loudly. " I've got him!"

" _No, that's not it," _Supaiku pondered on the sidelines. " _He's toying with you; I just know it._"

Sanji jumped quickly out of Christopher's coiled tongue. Christopher would agape, however, he was too busy reeling his tongue back into his mouth.

" Nice try, frogboy," Sanji the su-chef smirked. " It'll take fancier moves than that to get me."

Sanji jumped into the air. Christopher saw him go airborne, he was floating overhead, smiling down at him, and had his right leg stretched out. Sanji prepared to dive down and kick Christopher.

" Way to go, Sanji!" The auburn haired girl cheered.

Sanji stopped instantly in midair. His eyes became pink and heart shaped.

" NAMI! I knew you were thinking about me, NAMI!"

Sanji lost his balance. His feet started going wobble. Sanji plummeted to the ground, nearly ramming into Christopher, but the young assassin backed up out of his way. Sanji's eyes were still heart-shaped.

" Buwahahaha!" Fletcher laughed hysterically. " He's so FUNNY!"

" Idiot," Dorobou and Supaiku muttered in unison.

Sanji kicked his legs on the ground, and then pushed himself up. Sanji maintained a cool smile. " That was pretty good fighting techniques."

" I don't even use _any," _Christopher muttered.

" From one chef to another: I am going to enjoy this!"

Sanji thrusted his right leg towards Christopher. However, Christopher retaliated by kicking his left leg. Both Sanji and Christopher were pushed back, returned fire, kicked each other against each other.

Fletcher and his crew were all awing by the ferocity of their feet. Fletcher awed with his tongue out and sparkling eyes. Supaiku just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Dorobou was too busy sleeping, however, his ears were twitching as Christopher and Sanji fought furiously. Sherry's cat ears twitched optimistically and her face was elated. Yokai was too busy ogling at the auburn haired girl Nami.

" Wow, Christopher's so COOL!" Fletcher awed, he was pumping his fists as Christopher fought.

" Y'know, he wasn't nearly _this _strong when I fought him," Supaiku complimented, there wasn't any emotion in his voice.

" Maybe he _got _stronger when we were in that underground," Sherry said.

" Zzzzzzzz…" Dorobou snored.

" I agree with Dorobou," Yokai said. " We are each unique people. That's what makes us special, it makes us worthy, and it lets Hera guide us through the darkness."

Meanwhile, Christopher narrowly evaded another kick from Sanji. Christopher prepared for his attack:

" Hydro Cannon!"

Christopher raised his right arm up. A wound opened out of Christopher's right arm, murky and damp liquids dripping out, a small ball of water was fired. The ball moved fast as a bullet, rushed towards Sanji, but Sanji raised his right leg up and dispersed the ball.

Sanji smiled broadly, " My turn."

Avalon was studying the wanted poster of the Deadly Sin Pirates. Avalon looked up from her poster, looked back down, then sighed.

" Most girls my age have to deal with_ school_ and _chore," _Avalon complained_." But not me. I have to hunt down and exterminate one of the seven strongest pirates in the South Blue_!"

Avalon sighed again through her mouth. It was then she saw three figures walking past her—she soon recognized as Gluttonyand Lust; she ducked behind a trash can.

" How much further, slave-boy?" The woman known as Lust said.

" It shouldn't be much longer, my darling!" The brainwashed marine said flamboyantly. " And maybe you and I can—"

Lust kicked the marine between his crotch. The marine made a laughing sound through his mouth. Gluttony laughed blithely.

" I am a woman. I require only the most liable of men. And there's no way I'll pass for a simpleton marine like you!" Now be a sweet, and lead me."

The marine recovered from his pain. He kept a goofy smile on his face. " Anything YOU say!"

Avalon watched in disgust as Lust kept kicking the marine in his crotch. Avalon took her black leather notebook out and started writing out its information:

**Note to self: **

**Marry someone with lots of intelligence. **

Avalon looked back to Gluttony and Lust—they were gone with the marine. Avalon panicked, she took her notebook out, frantically writing in her notebook.

**Note to self: **

**Save note to self when people aren't around**

###

Chritopher and Sanji were on the ground, Christopher had his legs wrapped around Sanji's neck, Sanji had his legs wrapped around Christopher's neck. Both pirate sides were groaning by the two chefs power.

" That's a cheesy tactic," Sherry whispered into Fletcher's ear.

" CHEESE!?" Fletcher replied. " WHERE!?"

Sanji and Christopher both pushed the other away. Sanji and Christopher than pushed themselves up. Christopher and Sanji both smiled broadly.

" I was right," Sanji chuckled.

" You're a pretty cool chef," Christopher chuckled, he _took _the words out of Sanij's mouth.

" Too bad there can only be one winner," Christopher and Sanji unison.

Sanji followed aerobatics, did multiple backflips towards Christopher, moving closer and closer.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sanji ignored Christopher, backflipped towards him, then kicked his body, but instead sticked on his skin. " Told ya."

Sanji struggled to get loose. His body was stuck; he was stuck, and groaned. Christopher at the time was laughing. Fletcher and everyone else around him were staring.

" SANJI!" All four of Sanji's friends shouted.

Sanji kept struggling prying free. However, Sanji stopped struggling. Sanji smiled broadly.

" Guess I can't win," Sanji chuckled. " But that doesn't mean _you _can win."

Sanji pushed himself back; he pushed Christopher back. Both Sanji and Christopher went airborne, their bodies spinning in a loop, and soon fell back towards the ground.

" NO!"

Sanji and Christopher both landed on their heads. Their eyes spinned in circles, their mouths were agape, they both fell down and on the ground.

" Double Knockout!" Sherry said. "Neither side wins! Even scores!"

All pirates on both sides laughed. Fletcher and the strawhat boy laughed the hardly, they stared zealously, and their tongues sticked out.

" Let the next round begin!"

###

Lust, Gluttony, and the brainwashed marine reached a base surrounded by large dogs with thin brown fur. Lust kicked the brainwashed marine in his crotch.

" Go on, slave!" Lust ordered. " Tell your mongrels to take a walk or something!"

" Y-yes, madam Lust!" The brainwashed marine smiled. "I'll get on it RIGHT away!" The marine pulled a small whistle out of his shirt. The marine blew on his whistle—Lust and Gluttony chuckled—all the dogs heard the boisterous noise, frightened, backed away from the shelter's entrance. " I did it, LUST! Now we ca—"

" Lust Lust Rave!"

The shoes of Lust's right heel glowed bright red. Lust kicked the marine in his crotch as she did before, however, the red light illuminated brightly when _connecting. _

The marine groaned—Lust and Gluttony chuckled—he fell down and crashed on the ground. Lust and Gluttony walked past the injured marine and moved towards the shelter.

But Lust stopped, smiled, and laughed, "Soon, Wrath will have everything he ever wants."

Next Time: (narrated by Yokai) I wouldn't say I'm a lecher? I don't understand why _I'm_ beating every time I touch someone? I wonder if the luscious woman Nami will bear my child? I wonder if I should fight her? Find out Next Time One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure! Hera, give me the strength to woo her.


	30. Yokai VS Nami 1, Envy&Greed

A man was stalking a man with his girlfriend or wife. The man had a small stature, fairly long hair, and attired in what one would expect from him—dark clothes that contains his trademark skull crest that covers his mouth. The man hide behind a corner of a wall.

" _Why?!" _The man thought. " _Why must I be outdo by simpletons_!?"

The hiding man grimace as the other man laughed with his girlfriend. As the man grimaced, the bricks were crushed under the pressure of his arms.

" Envy!" A voice shouted. " Whereth theth be? I'th been searchthing for thee for houth's."

The mysterious and jealous man Envy refocused, visualized, looked at his comrade Greed. Greed had burgundy hair while his eyebrows are black. His hair is spiked back just slightly longer down the neckline. His skin is a pale color( like a dead person's color of skin). His eye color was a deep moss of green. He wore a black hooded vest complete with pikes on the ends of the hoodie and was wearing a long-sleeved shirt under that is dark blue in color. His pants were black jeans with stylish boots.

" Greed, what are you doing here? Can't you see I'm busy?"

" I seeth thee is distracth. Perhaps thee couldth had more time twoth prepare?"

Envy growled from his mouth. Envy ignored Greed, walked up to where the couple were, and raised his right arm up. Envy planned on eradicating the cheerful couple, however, restrained himself at the last minute—he watched them walk away.

" Tell Wrath: I'll be there."

###

" The next battle will be, Yokai VS Nami!" Sherry called, she referred the battle.

Yokai and Nami walked up to the center of the stage. Nami and Yokai both stared deep into each other's eyes. Yokai then grabbed Nami's arms and held them tightly yet passionately.

" Will you be willing to bear my child?"

Everyone but Fletcher and Luffy the strawhat boy agape—Fletcher was too busy laughing—Luffy got bored of the fighting and fell asleep.

Nami _felt _the need to _help _Yokai, however, she was enraged by a rough hand stroking her rear-end. " _Stupid ero-monk. Couldn't he have just rubbed my shoulder?_ PERVERT!"

Nami slapped Yokai across his right shoulder. A red mark burned on his right cheek.

" Well, that's what he gets for putting his hand in the _gutter_," Supaiku remarked, shaked his head.

" Just when I thought he couldn't be more _perverted_," Christopher said limply, shaked his head as well.

" Yokai's going to BE A DADDY!" Fletcher laughed hysterically.

Yokai acted as if he wasn't hurt. He closed his eyes, put his fingertips together, chanting, "Relieve me of all my temptations. Now, would you be willing to play strip poker?"

Nami slapped Yokai across his right cheek a second time, yelling, " ERO-MONK!"

All crew mates once again reacted to Yokai's remarks.

" This monk is such an idiot," The green haired man commented.

" HOW dare he TOUCH MY NAMI!" Sanji the blond-haired waiter growled.

" HE'S FUNNY!" Luffy laughed hysterically.

Yokai once again recovered from the slap to his face. And once again he put his fingertips together, closed his eyes and chanted to himself, "Relieve all my temptations. "

" BEGIN!"

Nami took out three small wooden poles. The poles connected and became a Bo staff. Nami gnarred, she was irate with Yokai, and prepared to _whoop _him where it hurt. However, Yokai showed no fear, and he instead chanted to himself.

" Wake up, pervert!" Nami shouted, jabbed Yokai with her Bo staff, but Yokai stopped her with his staff's shards . " WAKE UP!"

" It is against my tuition to harm a women," Yokai said with his eyes closed. " But I will not lose against you. Ancient Art of the Elementals: KOORI!"

The blue shard on Yokai's staff glowed bright blue. Multiple shards of ice were unleashed, dissipating on the ground, as a fog of cold air breezed under her.

" _Woah!" _Nami thought. " _This feeling is so… cold. _What type of power is this?"

Nami was numb from the cold air. While she was numb, Yokai used his staff to reach under Nami's skirt and pull her skirt up, showing off her white panties.

" WHAT?!" Everyone unison, were dumbfounded by Yokai's actions.

Nami felt the rush of anger boiling in her head. Nami recovered, shaked her right arm, and then smacked Yokai's head with her long staff.

" PERVERT!"—Nami

" Absolutely."—Supaiku.

" The biggest one I've ever seen."—Christopher

" Heh heh!"—Fletcher.

"And I thought you were bad, idiot chief." The green haired swordsman said.

" I-WILL-KILL-HIM!"—Sanji.

" Heh heh!"—Luffy.

Yokai recovered from his blow, said, " Ancient Art of the Elementals: HI!"

The tip of Yokai's staff glowed brightly red. Flames roared out, ablazing, bright red flames, scorched through Nami's clothes. Everyone agape; the flames burned away her clothes and left nothing but her white-brown polka dotted bra and white panties.

" My, my third eye sees what you're wearing as a classy piece of lingerie," Yokai said, his eyes were closed. " You may not consider bearing my child, but maybe you'd consider letting me feel your—"

Nami kicked Yokai. Yokai soared back; the force of Nami's kicks moved him 3 feet away. Nami was angry, breathing hefty amounts of air, as everyone else just stayed silent.

" He's gone; call the match!" Nami ordered.

Sherry wasn't paying much attention _to _Nami. Christopher collapsed from the pain he endured in the last battle, so Sherry set him down and used her stem cell induced tongue to lick away all Christopher's cuts and bruises.

Supaiku took over as the referee. Supaiku picked up the flags Sherry used, walked in the center of the area, and waved his flag up. " I hereby announce the winner to be—"

" Ancient Art of the Elementals: HI-KOORI-TSUCHI!"

Bright light illuminated off in the distance. Nami was the first to notice the glowing object. She was the only one to see the giant glowing dragon made of light before it appeared before the group. A long curvy spinned dragon, long, made out of flames, with bright yellow eyes. Ontop of the glowing dragon was the meditating body of Yokai.

" WHAT?!" Everyone below yelled.

" W-wh-what is that?" Nami aghast, she was scared by the demonic face of the dragon.

" I excess my shards potentials," Yokai said, he remained calm and had his eyes closed. " You can either surrender or have my dragon swallow your luscious body whole.

" _luscious body?" _Supaiku thought. " _Geez, even when fighting he can be a real lewd lecher_."

Tears were sobbed from Nami's eyes. Nami collapsed, shaking, she collapsed on her knees. " I give up!"

Everyone was dumbfounded by Yokai's accomplishment. Supaiku however raised Sherry's flags in recognition of Yokai's victory. " The winner, Yokai!"

###

Avalon Blair the hard working boy was in Mr. Ruby's classroom writing down notes in his notebook.

Mrs. Ruby had a table with numbers on his chalkboard, standing up, hands behind his back, lectured, " In the early era, there was once a time when people were burned alive to make sacrifices for rain. Can anyone tell me the reason why people _were _burned?"

No student seemed to pay attention to Mr. Ruby's lectures. Not even Avalon Blair wanted to do any explaining. Avalon had too much on his mind. " Blair, perhaps you'd like to explain?"

Blair stopped writing in his notebook, put his pencil down, and focused on Mr. Ruby. "The human body is mixed with carbon, and was believe the— I'm sorry; I'm not feeling so hot. Could I perhaps have a minute to myself?"

There was chatter amongst the students in Mr. Ruby's class. Mr. Ruby shaked his head, sighed, then said, "Alright. You have five minutes. But this'll go on your permanent record."

Avalon Blair got out of his seat. Avalon felt the pressure, he was walking to the exit, and almost every student was staring at him.

" _Boy, this seems to be a social class," _Avalon thought to himself, he was already at the front. " _I wonder how things will be… everyone learns my secret?" _

###

Yokai was weary. He had used much energy conjuring up three element attacks, using them to create a beast out of the three elements, and lost some energy when walloped by Nami's Bo staff.

" So," Fletcher said, realized just how weary Yokai was. " You were lying the entire time?"

" Sadly yes," Yokai answered, his voice was low from all the energy sapped out of him. " But at least we won, Captain Fletcher."

Fletcher and Yokai laughed together—Yokai was feeling his chest because of the sudden throbbing pain. Meanwhile, Sherry stopped nursing Christopher back to help and walked up to Supaiku to take her flag back from him.

" Okay, listen up!" Sherry called optimistically. " Let's start the third round! And the third round will be… Supaiku…Roronoa Zoro!"

Supaiku and the green bandana wearing man walked up to each other. Both Supaiku and Zoro took swords out of their arms and raised them in salute.

" Hey, they can't do that!" The long nosed man sassed. " The rules state we can't use weapons!"

" What do YOU call those staffs?" Dorobou replied on the ground rather lazily. " The rules: we can only use weapons that are the same. Both Yokai and the shemale used staff's—these guys are using katana's. Therefore, everything is fair."

" Shaddup," Supaiku retorted, brought another sword out his other arm.

Zoro and Supaiku circled each other, stepping side by side, laughing as they moved their swords. Zoro then used his mouth to drag another sword out of his hips and into his mouth.

" I see you use two swords," Zoro laughed, his voice was raspy by the sword in his mouth, crossed his two swords in his arms.

" Oh, I _use _more than _two _swords." Supaiku laughed, another katana sticked out his mouth. " I happen to be a _master _of a thousand swords. "

" BEGIN!"

###

Greed and Envy were at the warehouse where Lust and Gluttony had entered. A pack of dogs were surrounding the entrance of the base.

Greed and Envy reached the entrance—the dogs came alive—they were growling through their teeth.

" Doth thou wanth to dealth this pack, or shouldth I?" Greed joked, a snide smile spread across his face.

Envy raised his free arm up. Blue light illuminated, his arm morphed into a giant silver bazooka. A beam of light was fired, connected with each of the dog's, and eliminated them on contact. Nothing remained of the dogs but puddles of blood. Envy and Greed however walked past the puddle as if nothing happened.

" Thou's weakened."

" Shaddup. Let's just meet up with our employer.

Next Time: ( narrated by Supaiku) I must say, this Zoro is a class A swordsman! I swashbuckler with him, and he's retaliating against me!? Can I keep thinking of being the words greatest swordsmen?! Meanwhile, how can such a child deal with such catastrophe? Find out Next Time One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure! Is Christianity really a lie?


	31. Zoro VS Supaiku, Sloth

Young boy Avalon Blair wasn't too happy. He walked through the street, rubbing her chin, and sighed at his sudden realization.

" _Those Sin Pirates; fuck!" _Avalon thought. " _I know what he said, but can I really find such sovereign pirates." _

" PLEASE!" A voice of a nearby citizen cried. " Please don't HURT ME!"

Avalon ran towards where the sound was coming from. That's when she saw the citizen and a person arguing him. One was an old man with a short white mustache and brown robes. The man standing before the old man was a man twice Avalon's size, dressing in a wild manner, donning bearskin clothing and boots whilst also being naturally hairy. Avalon wasn't a _coward_, but he had sense to not get involved.

" Food…" The tall figure said. " I want food. Give _me _food!"

" Auugh! Y-yes… right away… Mr. Sloth." The old man walked into a store he so owned and came out with a bag of fresh fruit—the food that would protect him from the hairy figure.

" _That's Sloth?_" Avalon thought; observing them on the other side. " _If I can capture him, I may be able to locate the rest of the Deadly Sin Pirates." _

Avalon waited patiently for Sloth to let his guard down. It was hard to find an opening, the big lug was shoving his face with the bag full of fruit, as the man he was earlier threatening handed more fruit to him.

" _Just have to wait…I find my opening." _

###

Supaiku and Zoro were both circling each other. Both had three swords, one in both their arms and one in their mouths, and had zeal looks on their faces.

" LET's GO!" Both Supaiku and Zoro shouted.

The battle started; Supaiku and Zoro clashed their swords. Both swords connected, clashing each other off, sparks came out of the metal. Both Supaiku and Zoro jumped back. Zoro spinned around with his swords in his mouth and hoped to slash Supaiku by doing this, but Supaiku also spinned and bounced Zoro back.

Both Supaiku and Zoro recovered from their strikes. Supaiku was the first to smile, " You're the second coolest swordsman I fought; the first being a wolverine."

Zoro was the next to smile, " And defeating you will be perfect practice for when I fight a _certain _swordsman."

Supaiku and Zoro jumped towards each other, spinning around, clashed their swords against each other's and bounced back again.

" _This fight is pretty boring," _Fletcher thought. " _Block, block, where's the action?" _

" Spike Drill!"

" Santoryu!"

Multiple tips of small swords stucked out of Supaiku's arm. Zoro tightened his grip on all three of his swords. Fletcher could've sworn a white tiger aura was surrounding Zoro's body. Both Supaiku and Zoro ran up to each other—Supaiku was about to deliver his most triumphant attack—Zoro was about to unleash his most devastating attack.

Both Supaiku and Zoro's swords connected, white light glowed in between them, as it distracted the rest of the group from boredom.

###

Sloth took advantageof the helpless store owners hospitality. Sloth was in spontaneously handed a bowl of fruit, and he kept gobbling them down _one _after another.

Avalon meanwhile observed Sloth's laziness and was thinking to himself, " _This slacker is really part of the Deadly Sin Pirates? He doesn't seem so tough. He just seems like a bottomless gulch." _

The owner of the store nearly tripped, nearly dropping his multvarious fruit, but retained his balance at the last possible second. However, Sloth the slacker Sin Pirate grabbed the owner around his neck.

" How dare you play around, imbecile!" Sloth shouted, squeezed the owner with all of his might. " I will kill you if you do that again."

Sloth released his grip on the owner. The man was shaking; Sloth was eating more of the bowls of fruit.

" _Someone needs to take this monster down! _Chainmail Boa!"

Avalon took his whip out. Avalon swinged the whip around, focused on Sloth, and then swished it at Sloth and wrapped around his neck. Sloth was pulled back; Avalon used all of her strength to yank him down.

" Auggghhh!" Sloth cried, he was struggling by the strength of the whip around his neck.

" Chainmail Zip-Zag!"

Sloth was yanked horizontally to the left and crashed into a nearby wall. Then Sloth was yanked again but ended up crashing on the wall on the other side.

The store owner forcibly working _for _Sloth ran up behind Avalon and coward behind his back. " Oh, thank you, kind sir." The owner said, he was shaking. " I'll repay you. But only if I see you again!"

Avalon watched prejudicely as the store owner ran away. However, he was only distracted for a few short seconds, then went back to yanking Sloth with his whip.

###

The light around Zoro and Supaiku had faded. All the crewmates observing the battle were piped up, they finally got to see Zoro and Supaiku again, as they limply stood up.

Zoro smiled broadly, " I promise myself I _wouldn't _lose another battle until I faced _him _again."

Supaiku smiled broadly, " I promised myself to only fight swordsmen and one day become the number one swordsmen. So, if time goes where you and I will have to face each other for that title, well, I'll go all out."

Zoro and Supaiku both smiled one last broad, faint smile. Both Zoro and Supaiku both collapsed on the ground, face first, with Sherry raising both her flags up.

" Double Knockout! No winner! The score is Fletcher-1, Strawhats-0! The next battle will be Dorobou against…Usopp!"

Dorobou was asleep—he was in his own little world and couldn't hear anything going on around him. Christopher recovered from his injuries, got up, and kicked Dorobou. " Wake UP, you idiot!"

" Zzzzzzz…what?" Dorobou mumbled having just woken up from his sleep. " Ah, how long was I out?"

" FIVE FUCKING HOURS!"

" Oh, that long, eh? No wonder I feel so deprived. I didn't get enough _sleep_."

Every pirate fell comically back. Usopp and Christopher were the first ones to get back up. Christopher smacked Dorobou behind his head. " Next to Fletcher, you're the dumbest member of our crew!"

Dorobou ignored Christopher's remark. Dorobou got off the ground and reached the center of the field, as he was joined by Usopp.

Sherry raised both her flag's in the air, " Okay, according to ground rules: there can only be identical weapons allowed. Now, since you two use different types of weapons, I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to drop your weapons."

Usopp took out his slingshot and Dorobou took out his rock connected to a chain. Both Usopp and Dorobou studied their weapons, looked into each other's eyes, then dropped their weapons, unison, " We forfeit."

Sherry twitched her left eyebrow. She was confused with Dorobou's choice, however, raised both her flags in the air, " No score is Fletcher-1, Strawhats-0. The last battle will decide the outcome... Fletcher VS... Monkey D. Luffy."

###

Avalon had aprehended one of the Sinful Pirates Sloth—his leather whip. Avalon had a cup of tea, as the store owner returned and poured the tea into her small tea cup.

The owner smiled, " Will there be anything else, Mr. Avalon? Remember, everything you order is free; the least I can do to repay you."

" Thanks but no _thanks," _Avalon replied, " A cup of tea is exquiste enough for me."

Sloth kept struggling to break free, however, the whip was too tight on him. " Try all you want, imgrant," Avalon said, took a cup of tea. " That there whip is actually made of an inbreakable substance. You probably won't know it—it's inside the whip itself."

Sloth gave in, sighed, but said, " Y-you...dead. W-Wrath will...find you."

Avalon smirked, took another cup of tea, said, " I'm counting on it."

###

In the underground base, deep below, around a large table, there was the rest of the Sinful Pirates: Lust, Gluttony, Envy, Greed, Pride, and Wrath.

Pride was the most cocky of the latter. Pride had platinum blonde hair, bright green eyes, average build, and was wearing a lavender outfit. Wrath wasn't with them, however, he left a black Den Den Mushi on the table.

" Is everyone here?" A low voice said behind the Den Den Mushi.

" We're still missing Sloth," Envy said, he had his arms crossed; he _envied _not being the leader.

" My reports says he was captured by a little boy," Pride said cockily, like he was downputting Sloth.

" He'th beenth a nuisanth ever sinth we begth," Greed gibbered.

" Was this guy cute?" Lust said seductively " I haven't seen any cute _guy's _since we ported."

" Can I eat him?" Gluttony said.

" Enough. Greed, get Sloth back. And kill the boy."

" It'll be'th my pleasurth."

Next Time: (narrated by Fletcher) A ship without a name is a no-no. Finally, me and Luffy get to face each other. Boy, Luffy sure has gotten stronger. But so have I. And I'm about to show him! Meanwhile, why do the mean men want to hurt the poor women? Find Out Next Time One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure! I'm going to become King of the Pirates!


	32. Fletcher Vs Luffy, Introduce Nautilus

Author's Note: Remember when I said there will be 10 pirates? Well, not anymore. So far, I've decided there will be 12 pirates—maybe even more. What can I say: I'm insane. Too the author's who have their characters submitted in this story, I have an OC that will show your character.

OC

A new day has come ( Fletcher, Supaiku, Sherry, Dorobou, Christopher, and Yokai are running through a grassy meadow)

A day with so much too do ( Avalon, Nautilus O'Shawn, Kalulu, Victor L Grim and his daughter Maria L Grim, and Lucita Redford were running behind)

We're free ( The group reach the edge of a cliff, The Green Gale is below them, all 12 pirates raise their hands up in the air optimistically)

We're on an endless voyage ( Fletcher is sitting at the mast laughing, Sherry is sneaking up on Dorobou in her giant cat form while he's sleeping at the mast, Dorobou swings his rock connected to a chain and hits Sherry's forehead)

Our hearts are our guides ( Christopher is cooking dinner on the deck, Lucita is using needles to sew cloths back, while Yokai is meditating near them)

We blossom as we go ( Supaiku was reading his small notebook while swinging his sword, Avalon using her whip to snag fish out of the sea, while Nautilus played his ivory harp)

We are all exceptional ( Kalulu was blowing colorful bubbles, Maria was laughing and pointing at the bubbles while on her father Victor's knees)

And then...( The crew are in a dark eery place, figures of pirates are around them, then Dartz shows up)

Troubles come our way. ( The group prepare to battle, Maria and Victor charge first, Lucita takes her voodoo doll out, Nautilus created a tornado of water)

It's like a dream, mixed in reality (Kalulu used her clam horn to summon a large crab, Avalon lashed her whip, Yokai unleashed shards of ice, Christopher unleashed a giant geyser of water from his palms)

It's dangerous, and terrifying ( Dorobou swinged his electrically charged chain, Sherry's claws extended out 5 ft long, Supaiku took two swords out, Fletcher created a giant tornado)

Then...( Everyone is on a beach)

There is a brand new day. ( They notice something heading for them)

Like a dream ( They notice The Green Gale)

We pass through ( Everyone laughed and ran towards the sea)

We work together...( Everyone is fighting over a piece of meat, then Kalulu uses bubbles to blow everyone away except for Fletcher)

We fight as one...( Kalulu gives the piece to Fletcher, Sherry is seen, she is growling in the bubble)

We're...( The Green Gale is heading towards a sunset, everyone is smiling, Supaiku is looking at a picture on his locket of Nico Robin, Fletcher is looking at his pendent, that's when Kalulu and Sherry sandwich hug him).

We're on a cruise...( All twelve pirates laugh together)

Let our hearts be our guide. ( Opening Title, One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure)

A/N: So, how does these 12 characters sound? If you have any objections about where I'm going, please review or PM me. The following author's who see their charcters should PM me about how they feel. And back too our story!

###

Greed was walking casually through the streets of Redvine. Greed had with him a map and a compass. Greed was playing it furtively—he made sure no one was following him as he turned his head forward and back time to time.

" Hey!" A person shouted. " Give us all your money!"

Four thieves surrounded Greed. Each were carrying their own set of heavy weaponry: maces, knifes, swords, and bow&arrows.

" Does thou wishth for mone'?" Greed said.

" This is no joke, wisecracker! Hand over all your money or I swear we'll kill you!"

" Ah, thou does wishth? Then thou she haveth."

The color of Greed's eyes glowed bright blue—all the weapons the thieves were carrying glowed bright blue. Each weapon levitated out, stood for a few seconds, then smacked/jabbed into their owners heads/torsos, dead.

Greed walked past the dead thieves, kicked a sword out of his way, said, " They wi'th for ith."

###

Fletcher and strawhat boy Monkey D. Luffy prepared for their battle. Luffy did a few stretches; getting his aerobics ready. Fletcher turned into a birdman and did loops midair; he was getting his speed ready.

" The LAST battle will be between FLETCHER G. PERKMAN and MONKEY D. LUFFY! Let the BATTLE BEGIN!"

Meanwhile, the two other teams were talking amongst each other.

" So...you've practiced swashbuckling ever since you were a child?" Zoro said; had his arms crossed and was smiling. " What a coincidence—I practiced swashbuckling when I was a child as well."

" Sweet," Supaiku said, smiling. " Maybe we can have a rematch some time." Supaiku than sighed. " But not today. I am pooped."

" Yeah, regretfully, me too."

Yokai was talking to Nami. Her attention was diverted away from Yokai, she was upset, but her cheeks were blushing red, as Yokai and all her crewmates _saw _her _exposed._

" So, have you considered whether or not you'll bear my child?" Yokai said.

" Why would I want to bear your child, asshole?" Nami retorted. " By the way, I noticed in our battle...you seemed to use that staff. Could you perhaps be a navigator?"

" Why yes. I see all the oceans, all the lands, the sky's, too the great beyond."

Nami's eyes dilated up. A sly expression was on her face, her eyes twinkling in the light, she turned around and clasped Yokai's hands. " I think I WILL bear your child! But only when _you _draw a map of the world!"

Dorobou and Usopp at the time were battling it out. Usopp pulled on his slingshot and projected multiple small rocks. Dorobou however evaded all rocks simply by sidestepping away from them.

" You're a MONSTER!" Usopp awed. " How'd you know where I fire?"

Dorobou came up to Usopp. Dorobou stuck his hand out, touched Usopp's chest, then pushed him back, saying, " I am a _true _sniper."

Christopher and Sanji were making food. Christopher put a wooden board on a stand over a burning fire. Christopher had a piece of raw meat simmering on the board. Sanji at the time was lighting a cigarette—Christopher noticed him and was very upset.

" HEY! You CAN'T smoke when COOKING!"

Christopher protracted his long thin tongue and threw Sanji's cigarette away. It wasn't until a few seconds Sanji took another cigarette out and lit it; Christopher protracted his tongue and threw it away again.

" Geez, you are such a killjoy."

Sherry was left out—she was the only one watching Fletcher and Luffy fighting. Fletcher grabbed Luffy's right arm before he could punch him, then pushed him back. Both Fletcher and Luffy got into their fighting stances.

" Gum Gum Pistol!"

" Wind...Scythe!"

A blade of wind came out of nowhere and moved straight towards Luffy. Luffy's right arm shot out and charged towards Fletcher. Both attacks clashed together, however, Fletcher's overpowered Luffy's attack, made a cut in his arm and made him retract.

"OWIE!" Luffy cried retracting his arm back. " Fletcher, that hurt!"

" It was SUPPOSE to hurt!" Fletcher shouted. " This is a dual, dammit!"

" _These two are both morons," _Sherry thought, kept wawtching Luffy and Fletcher battle. " _Still, they're so strong. I wonder what rank I am in this pirate group?" _

" _I may be the judge of that?" _A voice telepathically said; the voice of Yokai.

" _Yokai? What the hell are you doing in my mind? When did you learn to read minds?" _

" _Oh, I've always had this talent. It's a skill my father had, but not my uncle. Sadly, it doesn't work on my opponents. Now, come back here, and I'll tell everyone their rank." _

Meanwhile, Fletcher took to the sky, Luffy remained standing on the ground.

" Wind...Airjet!"

" Gum Gum Gatling Gun!"

A giant lance of wind surrounded Fletcher's body; he was dashing midair towards Luffy. Luffy's arms started flailing at an incredible rate—it almost looked like he had dozens of arms. Fletcher however turned right, and struck Luffy's rightside.

" YAY!" Fletcher laughed, his wind dispersed. " I hit LUFFY!"

" Gum...Gum...Bazooka!"

Fletcher was too overconfident too see it, but Luffy stretched both his arms far back, and then hurled them forward, striking Fletcher in his face. Fletcher fell down—Luffy got up.

" Gum Gum Whip!"

Fletcher regained some control, Wind...Tornado!"

Luffy stretched his leg out and prepared to strike while his opponent was down, however, a giant tornado surrounded Fletcher and Luffy was instead pushed aback.

" Gum Gum Balloon!"

Luffy's body inflated, stopping him from moving. Luffy breathed out and his stomach deflated. Luffy smiled, " You've gotten strong, eh, Fletcher. Me likey."

" Yeah, so have you, Luffy," Fletcher said. " Me likey."

" Gum Gum Net!"

Luffy entwined his fingers making a net like a shape and then stretched out his fingers making a larger net in an attempt to trap Fletcher. Fletcher's legs wouldn't budge—he was trapped under the net.

" Wind...Darts!"

Fletcher spinned around in circles, then became a massive ball of wind; unleashing small dart like projectiles cutting into Luffy's fingertips.

" YEOW!" Luffy cried.

Luffy moved his fingers back, Fletcher smiled, said, " Wind...Stampede!"

Fletcher formed a large circle with his fingertips pressed together. A gust of wind was blown; a large cat-like creature made of wind came out. The cat charged roared as it charged towards Luffy.

" Gum Gum Shield!"

Luffy grabbed the finger of one hand with the other, and stretched them before his face to block the claws of the creature.

The cat-like creature dispersed—both Fletcher and Luffy were tired.

" I gotta say... you've gotten strong, Luffy," Fletcher said, then panted.

" And you...are not the same runt me and Ace found."

" Who's the _runt_? I kicked your brother's ass, and you couldn't even touch _him_."

Meanwhile, Sherry watched in worry as Fletcher was panting; she never seen him so feeble before.

" Sherry, it's done," Yokai said.

Sherry turned around saw each and every member of both crewmates staring at the ground. She walked in the group and saw what they were reading:

**Strawhat Pirates Rank:**

**1. Monkey D. Luffy**

**Strengths: Can stretch his body parts out and is a genius at battling. **

**Weaknesses: Is incredibly stupid, can't swim, and needs to eat something every ten minutes**

**Reasons for Rank: He is the captain, always taken down the strongest foes, and is extremely luck 2. Roronoa Zoro**

**Strengths: Has strong muscles, master of swordsmanship.**

**Weaknesses: Lazy, sleeps all day **

**Reasons for Rank: He able to cut through metal, can lift 50 Kg without getting tired, and is also extremely lucky. **

**3. Sanji**

**Strengths: Long legs, expert martial artist**

**Weaknesses: Is easily "whipped" by women **

**Reasons for Rank: He cooks the food, and is as strong as Zoro in his legs. **

**4. Usopp**

**Strengths: Snipping, excellent mechanic, fast**

**Weaknesses: A big chicken**

**Reasons for Rank: He's a gigantic pussy. **

**5. Nami**

**Strengths: Navigating **

**Weaknesses: Is ogled by too many guys**

**Reasons for Rank: Doesn't do anything but read and yell. **

**Unname Pirate Rank: **

**1. Fletcher G. Perkman **

**Strengths: Is stronger than a fishmen, can manipulate wind, fly.**

**Weaknesses: Can't calm the fuck down, biggest idiot, **

**Reasons for Rank: He is the captain, taken down many foes, can see into people's _hearts_**

**2. Yokai **

**Strengths: Can manipulate the elements, sees things far away, can read minds, a master with his staff **

**Weaknesses: Is a lecher. **

**Reasons for Rank: He is reliable and can beat nearly everyone. **

**3. Supaiku **

**Strengths: He is five times stronger than most humans, can fire swords out his body, is an excellent swordsman **

**Weakness: He's arrogant as he doesn't ask for help. **

**Reasons for Rank: He's the coolest member**

**4. Christopher **

**Strengths: Cooking, has a very long tongue, can unleash geysers of water. **

**Weakness: unknown, but can be a real prick to everyone but Supaiku. **

**Reasons for Rank: He makes our food and is as good as Sanji in martial arts. **

**5. Dorobou**

**Strengths: Strong enough to pick up a rock over 25 pounds and swing it with a chain, never misses a target**

**Weakness: He sleeps to long like Zoro.**

**Reason for Rank: He's strong, but he's too unreliable. **

**6. Sherry**

**Strengths: Can morph her body into three cat forms, her tongue creates stem cells, and her tail creates fur for a cast. **

**Weakness: Can't swim, isn't very powerful, gets a zing every time she's hit by a man. **

**Reasons for Rank: She's the weakest of us all. **

**Crew Rank Altogether**

**1. Fletcher&Monkey**

** &Supaiku**

**4. Sanji&Christophr **

**5. Dorobou **

**8. Nami **

" Hey, how come I am LAST?!" Sherry shouted. " And how come YOU, Yokai is the second strongest overall?! Did you forge these results in your favor, Yokai?!"

" A monk doesn't feign himself." Yokai replied.

" A monk also doesn't try to kill someone," Supaiku said. " But you seem to do it again and again, Yokai. Anyways, he's telling the truth. We all voted him to be the second strongest."

Meanwhile, Fletcher and Luffy were limply walking up to each other. Both were smiling.

" Y'know, we used to be friends, Luffy," Ian smiled.

" Yeah, we were. But you want to be King of the Pirates? That's _something _I cannot allow."

" Wind...Blizzard!"

" Gum Gum Pistol!"

Fletcher threw feathers from his body to distract Luffy—he flew high into the air. The air grew cold, small drops of snow fell from the sky, as it breezed towards Luffy—Luffy was covered in the thick white snow. However, before Luffy was covered in snow, his arm extended and whalloped Fletcher in his face.

Sherry saw both Fletcher and Luffy defeated, she was shivering, raised her flag up, announced, " Double Knockout! The score is Flecher-1, Luffy-0! The victory goes to Fletcher!"

###

A man was having a glass of water in a tavern in RedVine. The man had dark blue hair, average in length. He has tan skin and is decently muscular, but not overly so. His eyes are sky blue. He is about 5'9". He was wearing sea green vest with white detailing. Skin tight black undershirt with sleeves. Black knee length pants. Blue and white sneakers. He was wearing a sapphire pendent in the shape of a trident around his neck.

The man chugged down a glass full of water—he felt a sharp knife sticking into his back.

" This is a Stick Up!" A obnoxious voice said. " Give me all your booze, or this guy gets cu-"

The blue haired man's body morphed into a puddle of water—so the knife had _nothing _to poke.

It was the man with the knife who felt something poking at him from behind, along with a arm wrapped around his neck, someone said, " The name is Nautilus O'Shawn. Don't-fuck-with-me."

Nautilus grabbed the man's head and bashed it against the countertop. Blood dripped from his nose, as Nautilus took a pouch clipped on his waist, and he tossed it to the bartender. " Here. This should cover his damages. If you'll excuse me...I'm off to find some friends."

###

Fletcher and Luffy's crew were all standing around Fletcher's ship. Yokai and Nami however were nowhere to be found. Fletcher affectionatly hug the handcrafted pelican head, wooing it, and kissed it.

" Oh, Gale, I'll never leave you again!" Fletcher laughed.

" Gale?" Everyone unison.

The feathers on Fletcher's body stood up, a growling noise was heard, and as Fletcher turned around, he beared his sharp teeth and sharp eyes.

" GRRRRRRRR! No-one-touches-Gale!"

" Who the fuck is Gale?" Dorobou said.

" I think Fletcher's talking about his boat," Supaiku said.

" You named your ship?" Christopher said. " Dumbass."

" I made IT! I can name Gale however I want! I named him The Green Gale!"

" The Green Gale?" Sherry said. " Sounds pretty retarded, but okay."

###

Meanwhile, Yokai had drawn a map of the world on the ground of the island. Yokai banged the hilt of his staff in recognition of his accomplishment.

" Nami, it's ready."

Nami walked up to the map with glee—she was clapping her hands together. However, Yokai raised his staff to her before she could see the map.

" What are you-" Nami said, interrupted by Yokai.

" I must first see whether or not you can bear my child." Yokai grabbed Nami's arms. Her cheeks were red—she still hated Yokai but noticed how warm his hands were. Yokai than let his hands go. " I am sorry, you're not adequate enough to bear my child. And since we have no deal—Ancient Art of the Elementals: HI!"

The red shard in Yokai's staff glowed bright red. Flames came out of Yokai's staff, streaming behind him, and made contact with the map.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Nami stressed out as Yokai walked away.

" I sense this map was an ambition of yours when I touched you. Your life is full of tragedy, horror, and rough times, I don't think you can settle down. I am however a man of my word, and that map was only for you bearing my child. Good-bye, Nami-swan."

Nami crumbled up place mulch that used to be part of _her _map. Nami soon growled.

" _I'm going to kill that ero-monk!" _

###

It was time to cast off.

The Green Gale sailed off away from the island. Fletcher and all his crewmates were saying their good-byes: Supaiku, Christopher, Dorobou, Yokai. Sherry however just sat in the crow's nest.

Supaiku was waving good-bye to Zoro, " Let's battle again!"

Zoro raised one of his three katana's in salute, " To see who will become the world's greatest swordsman!"

Dorobou was waving good-bye to Usopp, " Sniping is like a muscle. Keep practicing, and eventually you'll get good at it!"

" Thanks. I will one day become a brave warrior of the seas!"

Christopher was waving good-bye to Sanji, then sticked his tongue out, teasing, " I'll find the All Blue before you!"

" Like hell you will!"

Yokai was waving good-bye to Nami who had her arms crossed. " I hope we can one day meet again, Nami. Remember, through the hardships, Hera guides our hand."

" Shaddup, ero-monk."

Fletcher was smiling as he waved good-bye to Luffy, said, " You were always like a brother to me, Luffy! Your family raised me! But... I'll still become King of the Pirates before you!"

" No, I'll become King of the Pirates!"

" Heh heh heh! "

The Green Gale cast off away from the island—Luffy and his crew were still waving good-bye.

Luffy was the first to stop, said, " There goes Fletcher; my step-brother, and now rival!"

###

Fletcher, Supaiku, Sherry, Dorobou, Christopher, and Yokai were all standing around the Green Gale's mast.

" Okay, let's all raise our hands to the mast, and then say our dreams," Fletcher said, he was the first one to raise his hand. " I will become King of the Pirates."

Supaiku was the next one, said, " To become the worlds greatest swordsman, and to marry Nico Robin."

Sherry was the next one, said, " To marry a strong or wealthy husband."

Dorobou was the next one, said, " To make a lot of money."

Christopher was the next one, said, " To find the All Blue."

Yokai was the last one, said, " To find a woman to bear my child. And to raise that child as well as my father raised me."

" We're the Animalistic Pirates." Everyone said in unison. " Our dreams; our goals; our life. We're together until the very end."

###

" WHAT?!" Female Avalon yelled at a café owner. " Who pays 1000 belli for a coffee?"

" Sorry, ma'am," The café owner said snidely. " But you should've payed more attention to the sign."

" It said 10 belli!"

" It's not my fault there was a smudge messing with the sign."

" And you so _happneed _to find it there just when _I _ordered a coffee?"

" Yes."

" Ah, I don't think so. I'm paying you 10 belli and that's it."

The café owner grabbed Avalon around her wrists. Avalon was trembling, she face the scary face of the man. " Now listen here, cunt. You're going to pay, or I will-"

" Gentlemen, that'll be enough," Someone else said. Avalon and the café owner noticed a new man walk in. Two of the man's most distinguishing features were his cross-shaped tatoo on his forehead and a pair of orb-shaped earrings. He was wearing a fur-collared leather trench coat, with blue jeans. His hair was combed back black, and his eyes were grey. The man walked up to the counter and placed a wad of belli bills down.

" Excuse my sisters poor manors, sir. She can be a little edgy at times. I think this'll cover everyone."

The café owner owner blinked, said, " Ah, yes, sir. Thank you for your coverage, sir."

The café owner owner took the wads of belli away. He than started picking up glass cups and wiped them with a cloth.

Avalon turned to the man who helped her—he was staring at the counter, smiling, but had a strange eery aura surrounding him.

" Ah, thank you for your help, Mr..."

" Are you Avalon Blair?" The man said nonchalantly.

" Ah, yes, sir."

The man looked into Avalon's eyes, gave off the same eery aura, said, " I'd like to speak with your in private."

Next Time: (narrated by Dorobou) It's about time I get my lazy ass a job! Not only me, but all six of us have to get jobs in RedVine. But why do Yokai and Supaiku get the cool jobs?! Meanwhile, who is the strange man with the girl? And who's the sexy chick? Find Out Next Time One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure! I will become Captain Supaiku's favorite!


	33. RedVine, Getting Jobs, Yokai, Supaiku

Lust's service was much in demand; she'd been forced to assist Wrath. Men were ogling and "wooing" her, on the ground, in buildings.

" Hey baby!" One man laughed in a building. " How'd you like to come up here, and make me feel good?!"

A man with short black hair and wearing a velvet red suit showed up in front of lust. The man winked-to corner and seduce her.

" Aren't you an attractive woman?" The man said. " I was thinking, hoping, you'd like to have dinner-"

The man in the velvet suits nerves numbed; he stopped as she gripped his crotch, wringing it. Everyone watching them were confused, horrified. _" Tch, it's so puny-he's absolutely useless." _Lust pushed the man away. The man fell down, and hit head first.

" OI, WHAT WAS SHE DOING!?" A female shouted.

" She can't treat _people _that way!" A male shouted.

" She's a lewd witch!"

" I am a pacifist," Lust said. " I see the merit in strong man-the power of their manhood. And so far I'm displeased with you cockroach's! _Why did you send me here, Wrath?"_

**Flashback:**

_" Lust, I have a very important task for you." _

" What task, Wrath? I have more important things to do."

" _As you know, I've made a deal with a very important client. He tells **me **there are six meddling pirates heading for the docks. You with your persuasive abilities shall **pensive** those maggots of their freedom, and I shall confined young Avalon Blair of her sleuthing, while Greed frees Sloth of his shackles. We are all counting on you, Lust." _

**Flashback End:**

" _There are just no cute guys here. When will I find my **special** someone. As I've said to you before, Wrath... that special someone shall be my slave."_

_### _

" Yoohoo!" Fletcher cheered at the docks of RedVine. " This place is SO huge!"

The rest of Fletcher's crew weren't so exultant, Sherry's fur on her body was frizzy and puffed up, Christopher was crying, Dorobou was sleeping while standing, Yokai chanted to himself with his eyes closed, and Supaiku fiddled through a red pouch.

" Fletcher, did you have to make so many splashes?" Sherry said. " Now look what YOU did to me!"

" Not to mention we didn't get BREAKFAST!" Christopher cried. " I wanted to make something good for Captain Supaiku!"

" HE'S NOT THE CAPTAIN!" Sherry and Fletcher unison.

" Let me _sleep_," Dorobou said half-awake.

" YOU SLEEP TOO MUCH!" Sherry and Christopher unison.

" Please, everyone, stop this angry bickering," Yokai said. " We're all just mad 'cause we're in a slump. We lost those _equipment_ because Fletcher_ wanted _us to have a shortcut."

" Yeah, way too go, Fletcher-you doomed us all!"

**Flashback: **

_A giant tidal wave was heading towards The Green Gale in the midst of a rainstorm._

_" We can beat this thing, Yahoo!"_

_The water of the tidal wave sluiced into The Green Gale; everyone braced for impact. _

_Sherry digged her claws through the floorboard, and Yokai grabbed the shin of Sherry's leg. Yokai couldn't help but notice Sherry's white panties, he grabbed her leg, stroking it. _

_" **That ero-monk's is peeping at me, that peeping tom! " **Sherry thought. " **I'm going to kill him!"** _

_" I sense you're pure of heart, Sherry," Yokai said still staring at Sherry's panties. " Maybe you're the one to bear my child?" _

_" SHUT UP!"_

_Christopher and Supaiku worked together-it had taken the two of them-Supaiku holding Christopher's long tongue, and the weight of Christopher **holding** Supaiku down. However, Christopher cried as small portions of food and cooking equipment soared back, and Supaiku was loosing his grip._

_" Captain Supaiku, the food!" _

_" It's not worth your life! We can live without food; we can't live without a chef!" _

_" Captain..." _

_Meanwhile, Dorobou used his chain to tie himself to the three masts, had his black sunglasses over his eyes, and let the rain sluice on him._

_" I can't believe I missed napping for this," Dorobou thought outloud. " I'm going to kill Fletcher when this is done." _

_At the time, Fletcher was laughing as water drenched his skin, " This is awesome!" _

_###_

_The storm had faded, everyone was affected. Sherry's hair was frizzle and puffy. Christopher was crying because all his cooking equipment vanished. Supaiku's palms burned red from Christopher's slipping on him. Dorobou examined his ruined, rusty black sunglasses. Fletcher and Yokai were the only ones unaffected; they were laughing together: _

_" Hahahahah-"_

_" You IDIOT, PERVERT!" _

_Sherry sneaked up behind Yokai and Fletcher and walloped them behind their heads. _

_" AAUGH!"_

**Flashback End:**

" Bad enough, we don't have any money," Supaiku said, tipping his pouch down to show it was empty. " And I don't _mean _we lost it in the storm-we've never had any money to begin with."

" Guess...we're going to have to get jobs," Sherry pouted.

" Ah, what's a job?" Fletcher said; everyone comically fell down, Christopher was the first to get up.

" You've never had a job?" Christopher said, leaned against his right elbow.

" Ah, no, what's a job?"

" How can you not know about jobs? Everyone should have a job. Even little kids have jobs polishing people's shoes, selling lemonade, or working in sweatshops."

" Enough with the talking you two," Supaiku said with his arms crossed. " I say we need an estimated 6000 beli. So, we should split up and try to get 1000 beli each."

No sooner did Supaiku finish, Sherry clinged onto his right arm. A soft purring noise was heard from her, she rubbed patiently against Supaiku's body.

" I think you and I should go together, Sup-"

" DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Supaiku reacted like he did when he was upset-smacked Sherry's right cheek, not too soft or to hard. Supaiku's cheek was red, she rubbed her sore spot, twitched, smiled.

" Could you do that again?"

" Shaddup. I'll be doing this on my own. Go with Fletcher or something, after all, aren't you two lovebirds?"

Supaiku put his hands to his hips and walked away, Christopher joined him in walking away, followed by Dorobou and Yokai, Sherry and Fletcher were the only one's still at the docks.

" We're not LOVEBIRDS!"

###

The young girl Avalon Blair was in the lobby of a high class hotel with the man with the cross-shaped tattoo. Avalon helped herself to a cup of tea.

" _What is with this strange man?" _Avalon thought. " _First he saves me from being ripped off, and now he's taking me into his pad?"_

The man Avalon was sitting on a comfy red leather chair; the comfiest Avalon had ever seen. The man cried; tears dripped from his eyes, he wiped them away.

" _This _is love-its so beautiful." The man sniffled through his nose again. He than put his book on a black stool, still crying, said, " I heard how there was a Avalon Blair roaming this town. That _wouldn't _be you. The Avalon I heard was a boy, sharp-witted, studies at Archeologist Academy, yet takes down mighty foes with a whip in _his_ spar time."

Avalon started to blush. She rubbed her cheek, twitched, then took another sip of her tea. Avalon knew the man was _on _to _her_.

" Yeah, I've heard of him. _He _sounds like a very swell guy."

The man with the fur collar leaned on his armrest, smiled, " I also here how he's captured one of the Sinful Pirates, Sloth? That's _pretty _impressive. Now, you, do you have any comments on _his _feat of chivalry?"

" _What is with this man? First he's crying, then he's happy, now he's asking me questions. There's something...odd about him."_

_" _I have a secret tell you: find someone special to be around. I have a friend, I've known him all my life, and I've never felt so _alive." _Tears once again dripped from the man's eyes, he wiped them away. " I made a promise to that dear friend of mine. A _promise _I will soon fulfill."

###

Lust was walking closer to the dock. She had with her a sketchbook of Fletcher, Supaiku, Sherry, Dorobou, Christopher, and even Yokai-Lust was looking for them.

"It's just not fair," Lust thought outloud. " Why do I have to deal with'em? Why couldn't he have sent Gluttony or Envy-they make way better assassins. Oh, how I need a partner."

" Catch me if you can, slowpoke!" A young person's voice laughed, echoing closer to Lust.

" Hey, slow the hell down, Fletcher!" A loud feminine voice shouted. " This is NOT a race!"

Lust got a glimpse of the boy as he ran close to her. He was around the age of seventeen and average height, he had soft baby-like skin, brown eyes, his hair was short, lean yet somewhat muscular, wore a brown over coat that hugged his body well, along with some black big pocket shorts with loose belts hanging from them, barefooted.

" Nothing CAN slow me down, Sher-"

The young body accidentally ran straight into Lust, both fell to the ground. Lust managed to stay awake, she was feeling around, the young boy groped her right breast, while she groped his crotch.

" _I...touched it, and its...perfect._"

" FLETCHER!" A feminine voice shrilled. " What-are-you-DOING!? YOU PERVERT!"

Lust noticed another girl behind the man. The girl was the same age as the boy, a little taller, smooth white skinned, silver haired, amber eyes, wearing a purple glittering shirt, plain orange skirt, two black cat-like ear throbs sticking out her head, and a black furry tail out her rear end.

Lust was sadden as the girl pulled the boy away; she really liked him.," I definitely...want him to be my partner in lust."

###

Yokai was standing at the entrance at a hot spring resort. Also, the female manager of the resort was standing in front of him with her arms at her hips.

The female has mid-back length, emerald green hair, which was braided. Her eyes are a slightly lighter shade than her hair giving her an innocent look. She was wearing make-up, only mascara and emerald green lipstick to match her hair. She was wearing tight black spandex-type pants, with an almost innocent looking white tank top with a black leather jacket on top that's left open to show _said _tank top.

" Seems a little exaggerated, eh, honorable sensei," Yokai commented.

( Well, we can only thank kage kitsune 14 for this side character )

" May Hera guide _kitsune _to greatness"

" Are you on drugs or something? Why are you here, monk?"

Yokai blinked excessively, loosing himself, rubbed his head, remembered, said, " I have come to work at your resort."

" Oh really, and what can you provide, monk?"

Yokai closed his eyes and pointed back. The green haired girl looked behind Yokai but couldn't believe her eyes-she was thinking about someone like Yokai-a hord of young women were giggling.

" Yokai, teehee!" all the girls laughed.

" I can provide _you _with customers."

###

Supaiku's heartbeat quickened as anticipation took hold, and every sense strained for action, he was in a isolated part of town and walking up to three blonde haired men wearing motorcycle jackets.

" Hey, you!" Supaiku bellowed; got the attention of the three. " Are you the Purple Ant Brothers?"

" What's it too ya?" The one on the left snickered.

" Whatcha going to do about it?" The one in the middle snickered.

" We ain't afraid of a fishmen like you!" The one on the right snickered.

" There's a bounty of 3000 beli on both your heads. Now I-" Supaiku raised his right hand up, three small daggers were fired out, then hit, sticked into the Purple Ant Brother's clothes and pinned them against the nearby wall. " I'll be taking the bounty off you. Yay, I love being a temporary bounty hunter."

###

Avalon Blair and the strange man walked to the large window of the man's room-they decided to get some fresh air. The man opened the windows, and let the transparent light to seep through.

Avalon shuddered, the man rubbed her right elbow, said, " It's dreams that give us a path too life. It's the very promise _to _my friend that gives me passion. Tell me, do you wish to know what that dream is?"

Avalon was infatuated by the man's demeanor, calm and settle. Avalon noticed how the light cleared her mind-a mixture of ultra rays in a nice cloudy day.

" Tell me, what was your friends dream?

It was then, Avalon was too overjoyed by the charisma of the sky, she didn't notice the man's arm squeezing the _life _out of her, or the gentle yet stanch poke on the back of her neck; she fell down, unconscious.

" He wanted me to bring CATASTROPHE across the world! Oh, that reminds me, I forgot to give you my name. Well, you can call me Wrath. the leader of the Deadly Sin Pirates!"

Next Time: (narrated by Fletcher I should've been there to stop the man in prison! Why does this one guy talk funny around Sherry?! What are Christophe and Dorobou doing?! And what about Yokai?! Find out Next Time One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure! No one CAN stop the party!


	34. Perverts, High Sea Summit Form

Yokai managed to get a job in the hot spring resort; was wiping the top windows-a view of women in hot springs below. Yokai paid close attention too one women who just entered the spring. She was tanned and had short curly white hair, she wore a turquoise jacket, but took it off; revealed a low-cut red bra, took her green skirt off and showed off bright red panties, as she both unclipped her bra and started pulling her panties off, and slowly took them off.

" _Aye, Hera has blessed me_," Yokai thought, he was wiping the windows. " I wonder if _she_ will bear my family."

" Yokai!" Screamed Yokai's new green haired manager shouted. " You've been CLEANING that window for hours! What are _you _doing?"

" _Hera, save me!" _

Yokai made a desperate attempt too slam the window of the resort, however, the green haired girl already reached the window, stopping Yokai from closing it with her hand, and "Gasp" seeing the girls.

" YOU'RE PEEKING AT OUR CUSTOMERS!" Shrieked the green haired manager. " PERVERT!"

Yokai flinched, his green haired manager pulled her hand back, then walloped Yokai in his face. Yokai was pushed aback, crashed through the window, and soared into the sky, all the girls noticed him below.

" Who is that strange monk?" One of the girl said.

" I don't know," Said the tanned girl, holding her clothes. " But he is kinda cute."

###

Sherry and Fletcher worked together in a family restaurant. Sherry was weighing tables, Fletcher was cleaning the dishes. Meanwhile, their restaurant chef was cooking at a grill through a kitchen hole.

The man just put a tender raw hamburger on a burning hair with a tint of light blue. It somewhat covers his eyes sometimes. Blue eyes, but his right eye is blind. Strong jaws. Tan skin. 6'1''. 200lbs. Tribal tattoos on his right arm and another tattoo across his chest "Blitz" (German for 'Lightning').Dusty white martial artist toga with a black belt and no sleeves. Underneath his shirt is a black tank top. Black Chinese slippers. Wears black fingerless gloves.

" How are those tables, Sherry?" The man in the kitchen hole said, a Russian accent evident in his speech.

" They're nice and clean, Mr. Surge," Sherry said.

" Dahahahahaha! Dah, it ees good at you are workin' hard. I need to tend vith your friend." Mr. Surge looked on the other end. " How is it going vith the work, Fletcher?"

Meanwhile, Fletcher was sleeping near the dishwaser, water was overflowing out.

" GAHHHH! FLETHCHER! Scare Scare Terrify!"

Mr. Surge disfigured his face, rubbed the flaps of his skin, his skin turned green, eyes glowed red, his face soon resembled a dragon's face. Mr. Surge looked down, pat Fletcher on his shoulder, screamed, " BOOOOO!"

Fletcher's eyes shot open, he was shaking, noticed the green head of the dragon, screamed, " AHHHHHH! Wind...Scythe!"

A blade of wind came out of nowhere and moved straight towards Mr. Surge while his body head looked like a dragon.

" AAAGH!"

Mr. Surge ran as fast as he could to get out of the kitchen; opened the kitchen door and ran out. Sherry noticed Mr. Surge running out, wasn't intimidated by his face, and instead _sighed_.

" Mr. Surge, you wondered why you don't get many customers, well, maybe someone with the Scare Scare fruit shouldn't open a restaurant. Mew Mew 3rd Gear!"

In a flash of light, Sherry's body dissolved, a large, gray cat-like beast three times bigger than her prior form with a bushy tail with a cream-colored tip and a furry collar, cream-colored appeared. The new form of Sherry roared; she rushed towards Fletcher's attack.

The bell ringed at the front entrance, Fletcher's attack ceased, and Sherry turned back into her human form.

" Hello," Said a man at the entrance. " Can I eat here?" Mr. Surge's face morphed back into a human's, a man walked man had dark blue hair, average in length. He has tan skin and is decently muscular, but not overly so. His eyes are sky blue. He is about 5'9". He was wearing sea green vest with white detailing. Skin tight black undershirt with sleeves. Black knee length pants. Blue and white sneakers. He was wearing a sapphire pendent in the shape of a trident around his neck. " I am pretty-HELLO!"

The blue haired man moved up, came besides Sherry, kneeled down, and had his right hand raised up. "What's a pretty girl like you working here? Whatcha doing, looking for an audition? Well, I'm _looking _for some friends. Perhaps you and me can get acquainted?"

" _This customer's more perverted than Yokai," _Sherry thought. " _I can't hurt him, I'll lose my job. Maybe I can just spit in his drink, and lick his meal."_ Sherry extended her hand out. " Right this way, sir."

###

Dorobou was standing near a pier, looking at the ocean, seeing swarms of fish swimming by, he smiled.

" _It's been a long time since I've been hunting for food," _Dorobou thought. " _I'm doing it for myself this time. And this time, I plan on hogging it all too myself." _

Dorobou service's were much in demand; he needed to get 3000 beli; he only got 200 beli per fish. Dorobou took two coins out, took a deep breath, then threw his two coins into the sea-

###

Dorobou had a basket of fish with small holes in their heads. The man at the counter examined the fish, top to bottom, then wrote information down on a piece of paper.

" Wow, " Said the man. "You've got rare kinds of tuna and some blue underbelly fish. I'd say...3250 belli."

" Really, thanks," Said Dorobou, as the man took a pouch out, handed it too Dorobou. " I hope we can speak together again."

###

Meanwhile, Christopher was at a stand of his own, selling fresh smoked fish. However, people passing by just ignored Christopher-Christopher was at the peak of vexation.

" _Fresh _fish ," Said Christopher. " How'd like to have some of my _fresh fish?_ " Christopher noticed a businessman in a velvet gray suit walking by. " Excuse me sir, would you like some fish?" The man in the velvet suit walked away from Christopher. " Have a nice day, asshole!" Christopher than noticed a pregnant woman with a round belly wearing a black kimono walked by. " Hey, prego, prego, hey, I'm talking to you, tubby." " Don't you ignore ME, bitch!" A very large man walked by wearing a white shirt walked by. " Sir, sir, aw, the HELL with this!"

Christopher ran away from his stand, ran up too the large man in the white muscle shirt, tapped his right shoulderpad, crying fakely, " Sir, please help me! My friend, Laurence, he's stuck in an alleyway!"

###

Sloth was confined in a small prison cell. He could hear water dripping, mice _squeaking_, and the guards snoring.

Sloth wasn't at all upset about being trapped in a prison cell; he didn't care as long as he had a way to _sloth _up, he was snoring on his small, untidy little bed.

" _Sloth ," _The voice of Wrath telepathically speaked in Sloth's mind. " _I sent Greed to get you, I don't know why. I've given you three chances to avail yourself in our group, and so far you're the most dispensable member." _

_" A'right...you told me," _Sloth communicated back. " _Go on and lecture me; just don't piss me off in my sleep. I ain't in the mood to be disturbed." _

The door to the jail slammed open-one man was standing on the other end-all guards were alerted of the break in.

" Ith your faulth thcrewing me," Said Greed at the door. " it'th took me thure(three) hour'th.

" Hey, you don't have authority to be here, you!" A marine shouted.

" Ith take'th hunnerd(hundred) years for thee to stop me."

The group of six marines raised their rifles up, the sound of _clicking _drowned out by the snoring of Sloth, Greed stared nonchalantly at them.

" FIRE!"

BANG!

Greed stood there, motionless, as smoke billowed from the barrel of the marine's guns. The bullets headed straight for Greed, stood there nonchalantly, the bullets stopped in midair and bounced back to the marines, headed straight through their heads, then passed through on the other side, the marines fell down, dead.

No sooner the marines were lifeless, Greed worked his powers on Sloth's bars, they bent, twisted, created a large gap in the cell, and walked out of it.

" Took you long enough, Greed," Sloth said, he was rubbing his head. " What took you so long?'

" Ecthtathy, thith theertainly impressive, I thank'th for thee acquaintanth. It'th geniuth leading thee here, Now'th, we can steal'th what we need'th."

###

Wrath was at the edge of a tower with an unconscious female Avalon. Wrath had his black booklet out, writing in it, meanwhile, carefully pushing against Avalon's unconscious body. Wrath dispatched a piece of paper in his book, then smacked it on Avalon's back.

" What is wrath, there isn't a little gimmick?" Wrath said, he raised his book up and started reading from it. " _I cannot bear the vigil of life any longer. I try, I learn, I fail, but there is nothing too my life. So, I cast myself off, and hope for the better; I cast myself into the netherworld."_

Wrath pushed on the back of Avalon, pushing her body back-she was leaning closer too the edge-nearly about too fall.

" You're a glutton for punishment. Your lust for eminence wears you down, you envy the others superiority, yet it leaves you slothing around. The greed of mankind, all the pride you falsely possess, it will only ensure your wrath. Good-bye, Avalon Blair."

Wrath pushed on Blair's back, she fell off the edge of the building. Her body was plummeting, about too crash, a strange man came out of nowhere and soared both of them away.

" _So, the monk of the latter has come to save the helpless girl? Well, wait until he gets a load of her." _

###

Mr. Surge was slaving over a hot stove, Sherry was busy rushing back and forth trying to deliver the ordered meals, while Fletcher actually got to work; he viciously cleaned the dirt off used plates.

" Fletcher, I need your help vith serving plates!" Mr. Surge ordered, he encouraged Fletcher to run where his plates were.

Fletcher turned into a birdman, and flied with the plates on his wings towards the table. There customer, Nautilus O'Shawn as they found out, he wasn't Irish as _they _thought.

Fletcher reached the table, laid the plates down, Nautilus grabbed Fletcher's right arm, said, " What's a young stud like you doing here? A person like you shouldn't be working here. A person like you should be venturing out in the deep blue sea, finding adventure, and maybe getting a true _love_. Would you like to be my friend ?"

Sherry just reached Nautilus's table, saw him flirting with Fletcher, thought, " _I thought he was just some pervert like Yokai, but now I see he's really a boy looking for a friend, even if he's a bottomless gulch and insufferable. I almost wish I didn't spit in his drink."_

" Hahahahha!" Laughed Fletcher. " Your FUNNY! How'd you like to be a part of my crew?"

Nautilus eyes widened and his jaw dropped, excited. " REALLY?! This is great! I've ALWAYS wanted to be a Strawhat Pirate!"

The air around Fletcher and Nautilus grew cold. Fletcher looked deep into Nautilus's eyes, seeing the ambition, will in him.

" Strawhat Pirate, where does that come from?" Fletcher asked, tilted his head right. " I want you to join _my _crew, The Animalistic Pirates."

Nautilus agape, his jaw dropped down, Fletcher himself was rubbing his head. " Aren't you Monkey D. Luffy? You seem like a _monkey, _your hairline's like him, and you've even got that silly grin, laugh."

" Hahahah!" Fletcher laughed, reminded Sherry and Nautilus of Luffy's obnoxious laughter.

" Well if that's the case, sorry, I can't join you, you aren't a member of the Strawhat Pirates, the only crew I'd ever join. Sorry, but I decline."

Nautilus was expecting Fletcher too be depressed over his answer, however, laughter was heard, Nautilus looked down on him, then noticed how he was smiling and showing off a _peace sign _with his fingers.

" I'll make you my crewmate soon enough!"

Nautilus was confused as his mouth was wide open. Nautilus than smiled, Fletcher was laughing, his enthusiasm was _circulating_ through him.

" _This kid may not be Monkey D. Luffy, but he has the same vivacity as him. _Hey, kid, how'd you feel about entering High Seas Summit?"

Fletcher stopped talking, thought about _what _Nautilus was talking about, said, " What's the High Seas Summit?"

" What?" Shrieked Sherry. " You don't _know _about the High Seas Summit? Even I know about it, and I have been isolated from everything all my life."

Nautilus laughed. He than took out a piece of paper out, threw it on the ground, letting Fletcher pick it up and read from it.

**High Seas Summit **

**Every year, thousands of people across the globe, men and women alike, compete against each other in this tournament. The winner will live the rest of his/her live in luxury, while the loser shall be forever shunned. **

**Thousands shall enter, 32 will forever be known, one winner will be rewarded immensely. **

**Location: Golden Dragon Village. **

**Time: January 8th, 4: 00 P.M. **

**Let your courage give you strength. **

" YOOHOO!" Fletcher cried joyously, he squeezed the thin paper. " There's a TOURNAMENT out there, yahoo! This'll be my next step to becoming King of the Pirates!"

" I wouldn't be too happy if I were you, not Fletcher-san," Said Nautilus, he smiled at Fletcher's foolishness. " That tournament doesn't start until a week from now. And not anyone can win this tournament, most of which die in the primary rounds, 'cause murder is legal there."

Fletcher however wasn't paying attention to Fletcher-a one of a kind fellow with a tendency to only think _positive. _Fletcher turned into his bird form, still cackling, flied in the air with the piece of paper in his beak.

"IDIOT!" Nautilus naked the catlady shout, she showed up behind Fletcher and smacked him across the head.

Nautilus was surprised, scared, said, " Ah, are you sure you should be _hitting _him? He might suffer permanent brain damage."

" HE NEVER HAD ONE TOO BEGIN WITH!"

Nautilus laughed at Sherry's and Fletcher's rants; he enjoyed watching a female attack a boy her own age, reminded him of his grandmother, god bless her soul.

Than the door to Mr. Surge's room opened. Fletcher, Sherry, Mr. Surge, and Nautilus turned to the person entering the restaurant. The women was tall and voluptuous, she wore a traditional red kimono, had a green kosode on her left shoulder. She hair was long, her lips had bright red lipstick, and her eyes were bright red. Nautilus and Sherry were both ogling the woman's physique and luster, but Fletcher just studied the food Nautilus had out, and snatched them away.

" My, you're even cuter in a _public _place, my _perfect _man," The woman said seductively.

" Ah, can I help you, miss?" Mr. Surge asked.

The woman ignored Mr. Surge, took a pistol out, fired it rapidly into the three nuisances of hers: Mr. Surge, Sherry, and Nautilus. Red light glowed from the barrel, the woman was smiling, " This is between me and my CUTE! Mmhmm, I hope you enjoyed my aphrodisiac gun."

The woman put her gun down, walked seductively towards Fletcher, blowing him a kiss, she made Fletcher flinch.

" H-hello, lady," Fletcher said, his cheeks were still burning red. " W-what did y-you do to my frie-"

The very woman, psycho who shot Fletcher's friends, kissed him passionately on the lips. The woman pulled back from kissing Fletcher, her cheeks were red, small drops of drool came out, as she then licked Fletcher's right ear, then whispered to him. " You're now mine. You shall become my slave; I have you under my control."

Next Time: (narrated by Sherry) FLETCHER, YOU BASTARD! YOU GET ALL CUTSY WITH THAT WOMAN LUST, AND I HAVE TOO DEAL WITH THIS MESS!? Even Yokai has a girl he's with! Than there's Wrath, but I can't remember what he does exactly! But maybe I'll remember, Next Time One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure. Fletcher, when this is over, I'm going to KILL YOU!


	35. Lust's Seductions, Encounter

Yokai looked around for the hot spring resort, trying to figure out where the safe haven was. Yokai had raised his staff up, and was in a stance like he was before, trying to find the resort.

" It should be...exactly 5 miles _ahead."_

Yokai had too put the girl down when _thinking_, however, picked her back up and ran with her on his back. A girl with long dark purple hair, a white ribbon hanged at her neck, a long black cloak around her neck.

In no time at all, Yokai reached the hot spring resort, the angry face of his green haired manager there to greet him, red cheeks and hands on her hips.

" Yokai, what the HELL are you-" The manager stopped yelling, she noticed Yokai was carrying a girl. " Y-Yokai...w-who is she?"

"Please manager...help her..."

###

Fletcher watched as the voluptuous woman's lips glinted as she came towards his lips. He thought about how his father would speak to him years ago. " _My son, we must groom our feathers, so we can look well for our future mate."_ He thought, knowing he could do nothing to prevent the woman's persuasion as she willingly licked his cheeks with her small tongue, and causing Fletcher to be numb.

" Ah, can you please let me go, pretty lady?" Said Fletcher.

" Nyaa, you _deserve _this. You're immune to my charms and even my _kissing-_I'm going to make you all mine."

The woman licked Fletcher's cheeks again. Fletcher was numb, his cheeks were blistering, the sound of his panting became more zingy.

Than, the woman was about to touch his again, however, a elusive figure snuck up from behind and slapped the woman behind her head, she nonchalantly replied, " So, this little boy has a bedmate, eh?"

The woman looked behind too the person who _slapped _her-Sherry who's face was flustered; she was smiling ditzy-both Nautilus and Mr. Surge were kissing each other, they were under the delusion of the aphrodisiac.

" Get your HANDS off him, you wench!" Shouted Sherry, but her face was still stimulated with aphrodisiac.

The woman maintained a zingy expression, she groped Fletcher's crotch, said, " This _here _is all mine."

" I am feeling a little...tingly. Mew Mew 3rd Gear!"

Sherry morphed into a giant cat, glared into Lust's eyes, roared, " Rowwwrrr!"

" What a feisty little kitty. Love Love Air Kiss!"

Sherry charged towards the voluptuous woman, her feet crushed the ground under her, but the woman put her right hand over her mouth, than blew a kiss, a giant pink heart literally came out and pushed Sherry aback as they connected.

" WOW!" Fletcher awed, he no longer felt the pain from the woman. " That was SO COOL!"

Sherry's body morphed back to a human, she was on the ground, got up, yelled, " WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?!"

" What, I'm just complimenting the nice lady."

" NICE?! YOU DUMBASS! Mew Mew 1st Gear!"

Sherry's body morphed, she became a small cat. Sherry in her small cat form sneaked up, too small and fast for the woman to keep track of, snuck behind Fletcher and scratched his head agilely with her small cat claws.

" Guah!" Screamed Fletcher, he couldn't withstand the might of too _many _blows. " Sherry, cut it out!"

" _Would you shut up!" _Sherry telepathically communicated. " _I'm **saving **your dumbass, how I do it is none of your business ! When this is over, don't think I'll let you off the **leash**!" _

_" How come I can **hear **you in my head?" _

**" **_It turns out Yokai isn't your **typical **pervert."_

Sherry's small cat body disappeared in a puff of pink smoke, she altered the attention of the lewd woman, as she noticed seeing her _perfect _man injured.

" CUTIE!" The woman cried, she leaned down and started licking his bruises.

" _That's right, bitch!" _Sherry thought, she was behind the woman, in her human form.

Sherry moved stealthily, her face full of contemplation, she came close, but the woman turned around and winked her right eye, Sherry's body numbed up and she stopped moving.

" My, she really is a _feisty _one. Now, do you mind, I'm trying to _talk _to your captain."

" Lad-" Fletcher tried to speak, but the woman had her right arm over his mouth.

" Please, call me Lust. I'm a _bad _girl, but I'd never hurt a man I adore." Lust clawed her hands through Fletcher's shirt, ripped it off, showing off his muscular chest; eight pecs on his torso. " My, you seemed scrawny with those cloths, but you're strong."

Lust groped the pecs on Fletcher's chest. Meanwhile, Sherry couldn't move, but could see, hear Lust as she groped Fletcher. " _That idiot! If I ever get out of here, oh, he'll be sorry." _

However, Fletcher had reason for his actions. Lust was a lewd woman, sucking the energy from Fletcher's body, he was sluggish and weak.

Lust grabbed her shirt, smirked, took her cloths off and showed off her lingerie. She was now wearing a red tube top, black micro-mini skirt, and knee high zip-up boots.

" Let me tell you something, my dear boy, who I _love _so much. I'm not human. Or at least, I'm no longer human." Lust massaged her hands behind Fletcher, he felt her warm embrace, she rubbed herself on him, playfully. " I was once a little girl-that was a year ago. Me, a poor girl, mocked by everyone for how _repulsive_ she is."

" _That hussy! Why the **hell **am I so mad! This is Fletcher I am thinking about!_"

" Everyday, my father would tell me how pretty I was...when he wanted to comfort me. Sadly, my father was a pirate, we cruised the most vicious parts of the sea-" Lust moaned from pleasure; her stimulation increased. " Her skin is so smooth, I love it! Anyways, after being ambushed, we were shipwrecked, defeated. One by one, my father's crew died of all known illnesses: hunger, infection, scurvy, heat stroke, ordinary stroke, and other catastrophes. It was _just _me and my father, we were both immune from infections, hungry."

" _This aphrodisiac is a pain, I want to kill Fletcher, but I just can't do it seeing how sexy he is, stupid aphrodisiac!" _

" I was small, short minded, so I couldn't understand...why my father wanted to kill me. I was wondered _why _he'd pick that sword up, and _cut _my arm off." Lust stopped rubbing against Fletcher, raised her left arm up, showed off her left armpit, yellow metal holding, keeping her arm in place. " So, after having lost my arm and feeling the pain of betrayal, I used that small knife I found, and stabbed it right in my father's heart, _killing_ him."

" _Oh my god! No wonder she's such a lewd woman, she's had such a messed up childhood. _

" No sooner did I kill my father, that's when I meet Wrath. Wrath took my ordinary life away, and gave me a _new _one. He'll kill me if I don't follow his orders. I heard your names Fletcher. Well, Fletcher, when you've lived a harsh life such as I have, everything gets-"

It was too Lust's surprise, amazement, Fletcher was able to get up, embraced her, squeezed her back and cried tears through his eyes. " I don't want to hear ANYMORE! I can't stand seeing people unhappy! Please, I'll do anything, just let me see you SMILE!"

Fletcher's actions affected both Lust and Sherry. Sherry agaped, her mouth opened wide, her cat fangs glistened in the light. Lust however smiled voluminous. She stood up, Fletcher thought she was _tugging _on _something, _than felt something _wet _press up against his crotch.

I know you have something _perfect_. I want you to rub that _perfect _thing against my flesh with your pants over it, and try to make me happy.

Sherry could hardly see anything under the misconception of her aphrodisiac, but she saw both Fletcher's and Lust's hips moving on their own, their cheeks were red under _pressure_, both Fletcher and Lust held each other close together, Sherry's cheeks were red from embarrassment.

" _Fletcher...?_" While watching stunned, Sherry noticed a strange tattoo just above the bra flap of her right breast. The tattoo resembled a flower, six petals with one in the middle, seven colors altogether: red, brown, purple, orange, yellow, green, black. " _What is that?" _

" Fletcher...A-ahh," Lust moaned out slightly." There, that's the spot."

Fletcher gently sucked on Lust's neck, leaving a hicky. " I hope you don't mind me leaving a mark..."

Lust gently smiled, shaking her head. She returned the favor, then smirked. " Now I truly belong to you..."

"...and I truly belong to you...I'm sorry, but I promised Sherry I'd make her my pirate queen."

Sherry was speechless. Her eyes were shaking, she was embarrassed, Fletcher was making _love _with Lust, yet he remembered the _idea _he had. "... _stupid Fletcher." _

" Maybe... you could become a part of my crew."

Lust smiled, she said, "I am a Sinful Pirate, but I don't think I can stay there, knowing I'll have to harm someone like you. Give some time, space, another time, I think I'll join your crew. After all, where would _love_ be without _lust_. A-ahh..."

" AHHHH!" Both Fletcher and Lust unison together, their screaming made Sherry shake.

" _Fletcher... what have you done too yourself?" _

###

Yokai and his manager worked together too aid the purple haired girl. His manager held her head in her lap for support, Yokai mashed herbs in a small wooden bowl, letting the aroma be breathed in, then forcedly poured the drink into her mouth.

" Are you sure that's going to work, Yokai?" Said Yokai's manager. " She doesn't seem to be getting better."

" Dear manager, no medicine works the first time it's given," Yokai replied, he put the bowl down, then put his hands together in a silent prayer. " Hera, guide her."

Yokai's manager thoroughly rubbed her fingers against the purple haired girls neck, feeling her breathing, noticed it was low. " Yokai, she's hardly breathing. She needs mouth-to-mouth right away!"

Yokai flinched, seeing his manager staring at him, reacted, he lifted the purple haired girls head up; their lips connected. Their lips _connected _for a short second, Yokai breathed air into her.

" _What is this warm sensation," _Avalon Blair thought, she was just regaining consciousness. " _Could it be someone's..." _Avalon opened her eyes, readjusted to the light, saw a man's head close to her. " GAHHHHH!"

Yokai just recognized Avalon coming to, flinched, pulled his head away, said, " Ah, you're aw-"

" GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Avalon was quick with her fingers took her whip out, then lashed it at Yokai, wrapped around his neck, then raised his body up and slammed him on the ground...

CRASH!

In the aftermath, blood was oozing from his head, Avalon had her eyes crossed and scowled at him.

" Ah, I didn't think that was necessary," Avalon heard another woman say. " This young monk did carry you 10 miles, he told me, and I believe him."

" _Monk: A member of a religious community of men typically living under vows of poverty, chastity, and obedience." _Avalon's cheeks burned red, she thought of how she _hurt _the monk, " _What have I...done?" _

Avalon kneeled down to help Yokai too his feet. She was halfway up, holding Yokai under his armpit, then she felt an odious feeling on her rear end, she realized too be Yokai stroking.

" EEEEKKKK!"'

" Well, it was his own fault," Said the manager, rolled her eyes. "... lecherous monk."

SLAP!

" _... relieve all my temptations." _

_### _

Lust was _satisfied, _put her clothes back on, and made way too the exit. However, she stopped moving, decided to wink back at Sherry, she was freed from being numb; she ran up to Lust and pointed her finger in her face.

" Lookie here, sister!" Sherry shouted. " I don't know _what _your game is, but that was not a nice thing toying with Fletcher's _emotions."_

Lust smirked-the same face Sherry was irritated by. Sherry heard Lust, she was laughing, " Toy? Who's _toying _with _who_? I can tell just by touching your friend, he's a very enthralling boy, and I just wanted a _taste_. Don't worry, I won't get involved in _your _personnel life. All I whim is you treat him with _care, _whether you see it or not, he has a pure heart. "

The sound of _smooching _noises were heard, Lust heard, looked around, saw Nautilus and Mr. Surge still kissing because of the aphrodisiac. She took her gun out; a bullet was fired from her gun. The bullet connected, both Mr. Surge and Nautilus sobered.

" BLAHHHHH!" Mr. Surge and Nautilus unison, stuck their tongues out and used their hands to rub the saliva out.

" Oh, and don't get too mad at Fletcher," Lust smirked at Sherry. " My skin is contaminated with toxins-he's lucky too even be still alive."

" Why did you do those things to Fletcher?" Sherry said. " Do you _hate _him or something."

" Hate...?" Lust smiled, her eyes were filled with tears, " I love him!"

###

A young man wearing a gray jacket with horns sticking out then hoodie was running away. Meanwhile, two small daggers were fired out behind, and struck into the man's sleeves, pinned him against a nearby wall. Supaiku walked up behind the man wearing the gray jacket, took the knives out, but not before clobbering him in the head.

" Shouldn't have went to _that _restaurant, Cross Marx," Said Supaiku. " Nobody escapes me."

Supaiku clasped the man's right hand and started dragging him away...

" Supaiku..." An all too familiar dreary voice said to Supaiku.

Supaiku dropped Cross Marx, noticed the man speaking to him, aghast. It was too Supaiku's great horror, he saw his fishmen worker, Jet. Supaiku saw him as he was, aqua blue rough skin, masculine, well fashioned velvet red tuxedo, eyes stood out inches away from his face, and a dorsal fin sticking out his back.

" JET!"

" You're a hard fishmen to find, Supaiku. It's time you rejoined Prince Ooki."

Next Time: (narrated by Supaiku) My life is as blue as the sea! It is me, not you, me! It is why I'll be enjoying my last moments together with us guys! See you through, see Sherry and Fletcher blossom through their rough times, the power of Wrath, the death of many marines. Find Out Next Time One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure. As Yokai says: let Hera guide me.


	36. Supaiku's Tears, Framed

Sherry stared straight at the unconscious form of Fletcher, not distracted from Nautilus and Mr. Surge gurgling water with soap in their mouths, pondered about her odd history:

" _Hate? I love him!" _

" _Stupid, dumbass captain," _Sherry pondered, stroked her chin. " _Because of your shortcoming...I had to endure watching you be taken advantage of by that lewd woman. God, I hate you, Fletcher. But...I guess I have to remove the taint she's rubbed on you." _

Sherry took a leap of faith, grabbed her clothes, then striped away of her glitter shirt and her orange shirt, new clothes were revealed, bright pink training bra and pink underwear.

" BLAHHHH!" Nautilus voice ached. " That was so DISGUSTING!"

Meanwhile, Sherry's cheeks were blushing slight red, she got on top of Fletcher's chest, and started licking his cut marks and everywhere else with her pink tongue.

"OI, THIS IS NOT MY DAY!" Mr. Surge cried, his voice echoed through the restaurant.

Sherry however was too flustered with licking Fletcher's skin too hear him, she was spreading _her _stem cell induced saliva all over his skin, as the wounds started to heal and make new skin.

" You liked how she licked you didn't you, Fletcher?" Sherry said aloud. " I thought...you cared about me. I thought...you respected me. Guess...I'm nothing but a ship's doctor to you."

Memory's flooded inside Sherry's mind. First memory:

_Fletcher took one look at Sherry, bruises on her head and skin, yelled, `` Let go of her! Wind… Scythe!`` _

Second memory:

_" What'cha do, steal their complexions? I can tell by your face. It looks beautiful."_

Third memory:

_Fletcher rubbed his mouth of any apple juices left on his mouth, giggling at Supaiku, answering, " Her name is Sherry. She's agreed to be our doctor!"_

Fourth memory:

_" Y'know, I always thought you were cute. Your eyes, the way you talk, and your physique. Perhaps when I become King of the Pirates... you'll consider coming with me as my Queen."_

" _Fletcher...you sap." _

Sherry finished licking every last spot on Fletcher's skin. She wouldn't have done such a carnal act-unless she didn't have a choice, which she _didn't . _

" _Remember the one person you love: Supaiku. Fletcher, well, he's cute, but that's all he is, cute. He's stuck up, feisty, full of energy-nothing special, so stop fawning over him."_

" GAHHHHH!" Shouted Nautilus. "WE NEED MORE SOAP!"

###

At the time, Supaiku would be sweating, if he could, as he saw the grotesque face of Jet. Supaiku however could still feel fear of Jet-and for all that he went through...he would return to his forced life of servitude.

" J-Jet...I can exp-" Supaiku tried to speak, but Jet _snapped _before he could finish.

" Save your insolence for someone who cares, Supaiku," Jet retorted. " You're coming back with me, and will continue working for Prince Ooki until the day you die."

Supaiku became upset, raised one of his many swords up to Jet's neck, yelled, " I'll never go back! I HATE Ooki!"

" Don't be such a drama queen, Supaiku. You know your legacy, there's nothing you can change about it! Chomp Jet!"

Jet opened his mouth and water formed around him, took a moment to see Supaiku, jetted after him in a vessel of water, and snatched Supaiku's robes away, showing a large tattoo of a purple octopus's head and tentacles.

" No..." Supaiku aghast, the memory's of Ooki clouded him. "NO!"

" YES, you FOOLISH fishmen, YES! You will always be Prince Ooki's slave...there's nothing you can _do_ about it."

" No..."

Memory's flooded inside Supaiku's mind. First memory, Fletcher:

_" Your stupid! But I like you! How'd you like to be part of my crew?"_

Second memory, Sherry:

_" Oh," Sherry awed Supaiku. " So (shrieking) mighty! Please be my husband!"_

Third memory, Dorobou:

" Zzzzzzzzzzz,"

Fourth memory, Christopher:

_" Captain Supaiku," Christopher tittered. " I've prepared a special dish for you, my high 'n' mighty."_

Fifth memory, Yokai:

_" Will you be willing to bear my child?"_

Fishmen had little lacrimal glands in them, however, tears dripped from Supaiku's eye sockets, it astounded Jet.

" _I'll miss all of you!" _

" Supaiku!" Supaiku heard the voice of Dorobou calling him. " Hey, is that you, Supaiku. It's me, Dorobou,the coolest guy on our crew."

Jet and Supaiku flinched. Jet acted quickly, his body was soon surrounded in a shell of water, and he fired like a jet away from Supaiku.

" _I just know...he'll be back ." _

" HEY!" Dorobou snuck up behind Supaiku, then smacked him on his back, Supaiku too deep in thought to feel any pain. " Where have you been, fishy?" Dorobou took his beli money out, and rubbed it against Supaiku's face. " Check'em, 3250 smackaru's! Pretty sweet, right?"

" Yeah...it's pretty _sweet_."

###

RedVine Inland Bank. It was in this bank, in the middle of the day, a man with a fur coated jacket, purple cross on his forehead walked up too the entrance.

" _This is where those insolent buffoons go to keep their money safe," _The man thought to himself. " _It deplores me having too be silent. Time to let my name be known. Envy, Pride, let's begin." _

Two figures walked up from behind the figure, and came closer to the bank.

The figure on his left had brown hair that goes down to his shoulders and covers his left eye, the other show him having blue eyes. He stands at 6 and half feet, a big scar that went from neck to upper thigh, across his torso. He was wearing a tattered grey hoodie with a few holes in it, as well as wears black jeans and sandals; on his back was a very large ivory white labrys which people would presume to be bone.

The figure on the right was A male around the age of twenty, dry skinned, hazel eyes, red hair greasy and puffy, lean yet somewhat muscular, wore a white shirt and beige cargo shorts.

" Don't worry about us, Wrath," The figure with red hair said.

" They won't even know what hit'em," The figure with brown hair said.

###

Both the brown hair and red hair figures reached the counter of the bank. At the time, the red haired person's body was shaking, as he noticed a young man and woman giggling with each other.

" W-what's so special about _him?" _The red haired boy growled, he distasted seeing other people together.

The brown haired man was too distracted, he was too fond of himself, looked straight into a small mirror-and could marvel himself up close.

" Oh, this face just won't do," The brown haired man talked to himself. " Perhaps it would work, if only I had a little blonde dyed in."

Both boy's were distracted from their one true _goal, _however, were alerted, as a pink haired woman wearing a glossy black uniform showed up.

" May I help you?" The pink haired lady asked, but both boy's were too derange.

Both boy's flinched, remembered their _mission, _turned around too face the woman standing behind the brown haired one than took out a small piece of white paper and slide it towards the woman.

" For you, miss," The red haired boy answered.

" Me?"

The woman took the envelope, opened it up, read:

**This is a stick up! GIVE US ALL YOUR MONEY!**

The woman remained silent, but her intentions were for stopping the crooks. Under the counter was a small red button that alerted proper authorities, which she was pressing, also using her _free _arm to reach her keys to the safe-it was passed to both boy's.

" Here, just take it."

###

Both boy's walked out of the bank with heavy bags of money in their hands, which they carried effortlessly.

Marines surrounded both the brown haired boy and the red haired boy, guns at their ready, a low _click_ noise coming out the shutters.

" Stay where you are," A marine most likely the lieutenant said. " We will fire if you move."

" Should I take care of them, Christopher," Said the red haired boy.

" No, I'll take care of them myself Multi Multi (9)! ."

As the man Christopher smirked, a figure of himself melted out of his body. It was an exact clone of him. Than, that clone's body melted apart, and again with the next clone, until there were nine copies of Christopher

" GYAAAAA!" All marines yelled.

" Remember my clones: We can't kill them, because Fletcher needs them alive.

All clones grabbed a marine, put their arms over their mouths and suffocated them, as they passed out, unconscious.

" Oh, I'm so jealous of you having Devil Fruit powers, while I'm stuck with my useless weapon."

" Well, it sucks to be you, Dorobou."

While they were bickering, a marine was pointing a semi-automatic wooden rifle at the head of Christopher, right above a nearby building, with sweat drenched on his face.

" " _Okay...stay calm_," The marine thought too himself, he was paranoid about whether or not he should shot.

However, the marine was to _slow_ on the trigger, another person walked in front of both boy's, and blocked his opening. A monk stood before him. He was hardly compared to a guy and could be mistaken for a girl. The male was extremely feminine and had long navy green hair that shone like silk sheets. Its length ran to mid back and he had it tied back with a lavender ribbon. He also had a large lavender bow on the side of his head, pinning back some of his loose, shorter hair around his face. The pale boy's long bangs were wispy and seemed feather light. It was only one of his many feminine qualities. His skin was milky white. His legs were long and elegant and he was fashioned in simple black flaresl black shoes and long sleeved white robes that showed off a small portion of his midriff with a neck hole so large that hung over one shoulder. The figure carried a long wooden staff with three diamonds on it: red, blue, yellow.

" I'm going to EAT you," The young monk said, he then licked his lips with his fat, short tongue.

" Remember Yokai : we can't kill the marines," Said the greasy red haired boy. " We need them to be alive for our plan to work."

" Can I at least have an arm?"

" Well, I guess one arm wouldn't hurt."

" YAY!"

The young monk took a large rack of ribs out, licked his lips while drooling from his mouth, then stuffed the rack of ribs in his mouth whole and swallowed them down.

" Glut Glut Meat!"

The young monk belched from his mouth, a spew of green mist came out, and headed towards the marine. While the fog drifted towards the building, small crystalized yellow stars glowed inside, soon merging together, where a new beast formed. A bulky creature; an ogre, sturdy engorged body, crimson purple rough skin, raggy beige shorts, bright orange eyes, sharp horn sticking from its head, carrying a large wooden hammer.

" GYAHHHHH!" The massive ogre roared, he swung his club back and then _smashed _it into the building...

CRASH!

The marine lost his platform, a whole building destroyed, as he fell down and _crashed_ on the ground.

" GUAH!" The marine cried, a large pieced of glass cut through his left arm. " FUCK!"

" Heh!" The maniacal laughter of the young monk was heard. " Time for my DINNER!"

The marine watched in horror, pain, the young monk bite his teeth into his unharmed arm, as he soon ripped the arm off and clutched it with his teeth while it was in his mouth.

" MONSTER!" Marine voices unison together. " WE'LL KILL YOU!"

Yokai turned around to see four marines pointing semi-automatic rifles directly at him. However, Yokai also noticed a swarm of angry locusts, swarming directly into the marines–they were too off guard by one _monster_, and felt the wrath of another.

" I really hate being a girl," Said a girl. " I feel so _soft _inside. I'm all icky."

Yokai turned to the girl who said him, Avalon Blair. She had short boy-ish dark purple hair, sharp light purple, and white-ish skin. Black long sleeved shirt with gray stripes pattern, her bosoms stuck out through the wool, black long trousers made of cotton low-cut to show most of her legs, and she was wearing black boots. A white ribbon hang at her neck, just below the collar of the shirt. She was wearing a black long cloak that covered almost everything of her features, including her face. Her hands were replaced by a hole with locusts coming out, heading towards marines, and removing them of their weapons; the locusts ate anything on _site. _

" Thanks for the assist Sl... I mean... Avalon," Yokai the young monk said, he was blushing from _his _forgetfulness"

Thanks. By the way, _Yokai_, have you seen _Fletcher _anywhere?"

###

At the moment three figures walked into a government building swarming with marines.

A bulky fishmen, beige slimy skin, multiple holes around his man-like body, spherical head, three spiky throbs out his bald head, charcoal pitched eyes, and only wore brown robes with holes in them.

A female, smooth white skinned, silver haired, amber eyes, wearing a purple glittering shirt, plain orange skirt, two black cat-like ear throbs sticking out her head, and a black furry tail out her rear end.

The last one was male, around the age of seventeen and average height, he had soft baby-like skin, brown eyes, his hair was clean shaven though not bald, lean yet somewhat muscular, wore a brown over coat that hugged his body well, along with some black big pocket shorts with loose belts hang from them, barefooted.

" Hey, you don't have permission to be here, YOU three!" One of the marines shouted. " I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to–"

The marine couldn't move,now–he felt as though all energy had left him, and it came from a single _wink. _

" That'th hurt'th you, captain?" The fishman said, every man raised an eyebrow wondering what he was _saying_. " I've been searthing for fight like thee."

" Do as you please, first mate Supaiku," Fletcher the captain said, he smiled.

" As you with'th, captain."

Every blade, every gun, everything of metal, it all glowed bright blue, floated out of their owners belts or holsters, and turned to face their owners, dauntly.

Fletcher reached the end of the room as he got to see the man managing everything. An old man, slightly chubby, wearing a white silk tuxedo, and had a short white mustache with short white bald spots on his head.

" You're in my way, cretin," Fletcher smirked, his body turned in a half-man, half-bird creature.

" 'cuse me, you have no business being here, you twerp," The man remarked. " I've been taken care of Redvine. If you have something you'd like to ask me, you should–"

" Shaddup. Wind Scythe!"

A blade of wind came out of nowhere and moved straight towards, the man was too scared to move, and was pushed aback by the blade. The man Fletcher however ignored the excruciating pain he inflicted upon the door governor, and took over his position of sitting on his comfy chair.

Everyone else in the building tried running away from Fletcher the vile man, however, a gust of wind was blown through the entrance; the doors themselves were closed.

" They'th try'th too weak'th?" The fishmen said, " It'th acquaintanth's lame."

" Too bad, cutie-pies," The catwoman snickered.

" I'm afraid this town is now under the rule of the Animalistic Pirates! And you will–"

" FREEZE!" A marine voice shouted, the person himself kicked the doors to the building open. " YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!"

Four marine soldiers carrying semi-automatic rifles walked into the room, pointing their guns at the three strangers: the catwoman, fishmen, and Fletcher and birdman.

" Good morals too thee, officers," Fletcher the man smirked broadly" What does thee have being _here_?"

" You wretched pirates! My SUN does better not GROWING with you."

" Ah...is that what you think?"

" Nothing would fill BE better than to see your blood paved against the road, you pirate scum!"

" BE? Ah...it begins. Wind Tornado!"

A giant tornado surrounded all three people's bodies. The wind blown through the room, blowing everyone away, as well papers.

The wind ceased, everyone could see again, but couldn't see Fletcher or anyone else. All citizens were startled by their disappearance; all four marines just grinned.

" _So...his plan actually worked? Good job...Wrath." _

###

Sherry and Fletcher no longer had to work for Mr. Surge. While the _ordeal _Sherry had to go with was hard, she managed to find 10 000 beli Lust had dropped while _changing_, and thus no longer needed to work for Mr. Surge the restaurant, or her dumbass captain Fletcher.

" FLETCHER!" Shouted Sherry, she kicked the side of Fletcher's ribs. " Wake UP, you IDIOT!"

Fletcher shot out of his sleep, flapped his arms like they were _wings_, he accidentally smacked Sherry in her face, said, " Where's the FIRE?"

The angry sound of growling was heard through Sherry's mouth, she restrained herself, managed to say, " It's time for us to go. Do me a favour: keep your clothes on, god!"

Sherry _stomped _as she walked away from Fletcher. Fletcher however wasn't at all perturb by Sherry's behaviour, but was wondering what _started _it.

" Hey Sherry, wait up!" Fletcher's arms turned into his green roc wings, his nose was a beak, but his chest and legs maintained _human. _Fletcher finally got behind Sherry, said, " Are you angry because I called you fat?"

" No, I just bitch-slap you when you do it."

" Is it because of that time I pushed you off Gale, and you nearly drowned because of your _deficiency __" _

" No."

" That time I was training–punched my hand through a boulder–got my hand stuck in it–I had to let it _soar_, and it landed on your tail?"

" NO!"

" Oh, I know. It's gotta be that time we were drank, I was half awake, and peed all over your tail."

" YOU DID WHAT?!" This time, Sherry turned around and grabbed Fletcher's shoulders, then shaked him back, forth. " I knew _something _didn't smell right about me in the _morning! _That was YOU! "

" Hahahahah!" Fletcher laughed, he stopped Sherry shaking him.

" What's so funny?"

" This is FUN! You're like the sister I've never had! Buwahahahah!"

" Sister...?" Sherry's cheeks blushed red, she would've used her cattail to hide it, but remembered what Fletcher _did _to it. " _Am I just a sister to him? _Fletcher...do you love me."

" YAY!" Fletcher laughed. " Just like I love Supaiku, Dorobou, Christopher, and Yokai!"

Sherry stared mopingly to the ground. Her heart was metaphorically broken; the sinews of her forearms writhed like snakes as she left them to be heavy as a jar.

" I guess... I love them all too, Fletcher. _Supaiku, I miss you, you beater of love. I need you to __**knock **__some sense into me._ Let's go...Fletcher."

###

Yokai stood for a long time in the muddy, rain-spattered street, surprised by his own timidity. It wasn't going back to the Hot Spring Resort that made him fret so, or even having to deal with his manager, although she certainly hadn't forgot her clobbering him silly the last time he'd seen her, about 5 minutes ago.

" There there, it's alright, Ms. Blair," Yokai heard his manager say in the resort. " You just need your rest. Sit tight, I'll make you some tea." The sound of his managers voice changed, to bitter, " YOKAI! COME IN HERE AND MAKE AVALON SOME TEA!"

" _There goes my liberation." _

Yokai may've just been confused over a concussion he may've suffered, but he could've sworn he was feeling the truth of his moral fetter. There was something peculiar about Avalon Blair–who was she to have anything to do with him at all, let alone to meddle in his profound and lecherous decisions? Everytime he saw a woman's face...it was only _hers._

" _If I remember...the tea cups should be in the cupboard in the kitchen. But where was the kitchen again?" _

Yokai reached the door to the Hot Spring Resort, stopped, he noticed something peculiar: a brown shard embedded inside the helmet of a samurai statue.

Yokai heard the voice of his manager in the background, " Yokai, where the HELL are YOU!?"

" _There's only one way to prove its valid." _

Yokai acted without haste, removed the shard in the statue, and he pushed it in with his three other stones–a conjunction of glowing shards...?

" YOKAI, IF I DON'T HEAR FROM YOU WHEN I COUNT TO THREE, OH, YOU WILL BE IN SUCH TROUBLE! ONE...TWO...TH–"

" OI, I have your tea, honourable sensei," Yokai put his hands together and bowed. " Just give me a second. _Relieve me of my__** temptation**__." _

###

Meanwhile, all seven of the Deadly Sin Pirates were back in their hideout, together, and everyone but Lust, who was reminiscing, was laughing.

" Those STUPID marines!" Pride laughed.

" They wi'th for ith!" Greed laughed, but only Wrath could _understand _him.

" Now I can finally get some well deserved rest!" Sloth laughed.

" Oh bother, there was still no CUTE guys," Lust moaned. " _And I was hoping to find my own cutey-pie-Fletcher." _

" I'm eating GOOD tonight!" Gluttony laughed, licked his lips.

" I'll have everything: money, woman, power!" Envy laughed.

Just than, Wrath interrupted everyone...

SLAM!

All attention turned too Wrath. Wrath, the deceitful person he was, showed off a ring made of pure golden alloy. Wrath twisted his ring three times, everyone besides Wrath awed, the facial features and physique of Wrath slender; there was a new person in his place, Fletcher G. Perkman.

" That was our first task, but there's still one more to do, everyone," Wrath said, his voice sounded entirely identically too Fletcher G. Perkman's. " It's time...we eradicate the ANIMALISTIC PIRATES!"

Note: Time I tried a new approach to get you updated, excited.

**(Logo: One Piece The Ultimate Adventure. **

**Fletcher: That's AWESOME! **

**Supaiku: SPIKE DRILL! **

**Sherry: Mew Mew 3rd Gear! Rowwwrrrr!**

**Dorobou: Zzzzzzzz! **

**Christopher: I'm ready to GO, CAPTAIN SUPAIKU!**

**Yokai: RELIEVE ALL MY TEMPTATIONS! **

**Avalon: If there ain't a challenge, it ain't worth doing! **

**Fletcher: It's SO COOL! **

**Next time, on One Piece - The Ultimate Adventure: **

**Fletcher: US WANTED!? **

**YOKAI: NOT ONLY ARE WE WANTED! WE'RE BEING HUNTED DOWN! **

**Sherry: I'm too PRETTY to DIE! **

**Fletcher: Wind...Vortex! **

**( Thank you to my over 20 reviewers. I wanted to post this story sooner, but it's just so long. This'll be the last I speak, unless something noteworthy has happened.**)


	37. Wanted (1), Dartz's First Encounter

Note: That last chapter was long, I know. As I've heard, viewers like short chapters better. So, as long as I'm capable of putting all characters in the same chapter, and put some fight or drama scenes here and there, my stories will progress 3-4 page per chapter, unless something noteworthy comes up.

It was what Yokai got for being tardy in work: a whole hour's worth of his manger yelling at him, he poured freshly made tea into a small cup. Somehow out of the ordinary, the pattering of water from the tap grew loud, the sound invading the silent, empty hot spring. Behind Yokai all was dark, the faint outline of trees on the horizon swaying perilously below a threatening mass of cloud; in front of him was his manager, and below him was Avalon Blair sleeping on a futon.

" Ahh, Yokai, have you finished your job?" Yokai's manager asked in a hoarse language.

" I've done _all _that I can. Do you feel any better, miss Avalon?" Yokai asked.

There was no response from Avalon at first. She snuggled down on her futon. It warm, if rough, and she new how cold the stone floor would be. It was a moment before she remembered Yokai, and when she did, she quickly crawled out, then stood up, bowed.

" Thank you for your concern, madam, monk. I'll be going no–"

" _Get-back-in-bed," _A voice spoke telepathically in her mind, she found out to be Yokai's."

_You may try to fool her, but you can't fool me. I know you're holding something back. Why don't you tell me why you were trying to commit suicide?"_

" What are you talking about?"

Yokai promptly took a sheet of paper, threw it to Avalon, and left it for her to read:

**I cannot bear the vigil of life any longer. **

**I try, I learn, I fail, but there is nothing too my life. So, I cast myself off, and hope for the better; I caste myself into the netherworld. **

" This...isn't mine. It doesn't even have my handwriting, " Avalon took a pencil hidden away in her clothes out, turned the note around, and wrote on it:

**My name is Avalon Blair, High Academy student, and Lover of Books and Whips.**

Yokai was taught from young read by the _greatest_ man he knew; his very own father. Yokai examined Avalon's suicide note, closed his eyes, he let his aura show him _the _truth, than opened them again.

" I do believe you're right. Ummm...just to be sure..."

Yokai got down, reached his hand out, as he put his hand between Avalon's legs, he stroked her * spot * carefully.

" EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!" Screamed Avalon at the top of her voice.

" Ah...you really are a girl."

" YOU!"

SMACK!

In the aftermath: Avalon's body was shaking; embarrassed, Yokai's manager shaked her head in disapproval, as Yokai was lying in one spot with a burning red hand mark on his face.

" My intentions were pure," Yokai remarked nonchalantly.

" Yeah RIGHT!" Said Avalon, her face was scrunched up in anger.

" The person that made that letter was a male. You can tell by the strands of chromosome _I _sensed when looking at your letter. Avalon...do you know any males?"

###

The group were able to meet up again. Dorobou stirred a his money; over 3000 beli, Supaiku just walked besides him in a gloomy mood, Fletcher flied enthusiastically in his bird form, Sherry charging in her giant tiger form, and Christopher showed up from above, his tongue acted like a vine which swinged in the center.

" HOORAY!" Everyone but Supaiku cheered in unison, Sherry had to morph back into her human form before she did it.

" Anywho, good to see you guys again," Said Dorobou, he showed off his money in a smug way. " Check'er out. I managed to make 3250 beli. Hahahahah! Who much did you guys make?" It was too Dorobou's dismay, everyone else had gotten money, and he saw them stacked higher than his. " ...eh?"

" Fletcher and I managed to get 10000 beli, Dorobou," Sherry said, flapped it just to showbout.

" I managed to get 20000 beli," Christopher said, his head sulked when he said it.

" Oh, _subtle," _Sherry said, rolling her eyes.

" How much did you make, Supaiku!" Fletcher laughed.

" 70000 beli."

" WHAT?!" Everyone shouted in unison.

" Yeah, well, life as a bounty hunter is easy in this district. The outlaws t'ink they're so tough here, and are stupid enough to show their faces in public."

" YAY!" Fletcher laughed hysterically. " We can finally get supplies, yay!"

Everyone watched Fletcher fly away, his body turned into a bird, and he zoomed into the sky.

" Should we chase after him, Supaiku?"

" Nah. He's like a stray dog; he'll come back when he's hungry."

###

Meanwhile, he was flying up a hill, Fletcher let his wings feel the breeze. Fletcher narrowed his eyes. His friends would instruct him to come back, there was five of them–the people he managed to recruit himself–but he was having too much fun.

As Fletcher was flying in the sky, there was a lone figure on the ground, staring up at him.

" _We meet at last, Fletcher G. Perkman," _The figure thought, smiled under his animal-snout. " _Time to make my move_."

The figure raised his left arm up, which glowed dark, then gleamed his eyes behind Fletcher; the beam had been unleashed.

" Lalalala!" Fletcher laughed while flying. " It's so COOL to be me, lalalala! I'm so cool!"

Nothing stirred below Fletcher–there was no one witnessing him been hit by a beam of darkness from behind, or how he fell down, crashed on the ground.

" Ow, that hurt!" Fletcher whined, he was rubbing his head. " Whoever DID that, that wasn't very NICE!"

" So, you're as naive as ever, Fletcher," A leery voice said. "Or should I now say...Captain Fletcher."

Fletcher flinched at the realization _someone _was near him, he turned his body around, he saw the strange figure. He was as tall, wearing white baboon fur, had a baboon gray face with soulless black eye sockets, yet the mouth of a human being under its snout.

" Mister, do I know you?"

" You may not know me, but I know you. You're said to be the _son _of the most fearsome beast in existence."

" Fearsome beast? I don't know any fearsome beasts, well, except for my crewmate Supaiku who's a fishmen."

" I'm not talking about that beast. I'm talking about a much more legendary type of creature. I heard a legend growing up: anyone who plucks the feathers of that beast, puts them in a alter somewhere in the Grand Line, and announces an oath shall be giving phenomenal powers."

Fletcher didn't take a second too think again, frowned, put his hands together in a fighting stance, and growled from his mouth.

" You're talking about my father!" Fletcher said, his eyes glared into the black patches of the individual. " I won't let you near HIM! Now come on, and fight me like a man!"

" Fight you?" The figure exclaimed, he walked backwards away from Fletcher. " I'm afraid you're quite mistaken. I'm not the one who'll be fighting you. He _is_."

In no time of all, a figure dashed in, came up too Fletcher, then circled around him. " ACK! Get away from ME! Wind...Scythe!"

A blade of wind came out of nowhere and moved straight towards the person running. However, the blade didn't even touch the figure, it simply ran out of it's path.

" Pretty smooth move, for a commoner, Mr. Fletcher G. Perkman," A voice snidely said. " Time I get a close up! Go Go Machspeed!"

Gecko showed up, his body split into three separate bodies, they all rushed towards Fletcher together, but became a separate being; a burning fret train of red light. However, Fletcher flapped his wings, and pushed Gecko back.

Gecko got up, wiped his face, smiled snidely, said, " You're strong for a little boy, kid."

" Now you can see it for yourself, Mr. Perkman. This here is the genuine Gecko you so sent to j–"

" COOL! A MARINE!" Both the figure and Gecko were confused, Fletcher flew up to them, and handed out a small notebook. " Can I have your autograph, Mr. Marine?"

Tiny drops of sweat dripped from the two–Gecko had his hair wet, and the figure's chin was covered in his own sweet.

" S-su-sure," Gecko said. Gecko took the book, skidded through to an empty page, than wrote his name in no time at all:

**Gecko**

" H-he-here you go..."

"_ Is this idiot really the son of the most legendary beast of this earth?_"

Gecko held the book out for its owner to have; Fletcher was the one who took it away. Fletcher's attitude appeared as a small child, he held the book close to his chest, squeezed it, and even nuzzled the leather.

" Now than... Wind...Stampede!"

Fletcher created a giant _gust _with his wings, pushed himself back, and flew into the air. Fletcher than flapped his wings together, and a giant cat-like creature made of wind came out and lunge towards Gecko, who was too lost in thought _to _strike back.

" _Well...I guess I may've overestimated this boy." _

The figure dashed, his feet left the ground, and was able to reach Gecko before the cat creature could; as there was only a few seconds left.

" S-sir...I'm deeply so–"

" You've done well, Gecko. Now that I've discovered his weakness there's no reason for us to be here."

" Weakness?"

The figure spun around, fast motion, speed Fletcher couldn't keep track of. " There will come a time we'll meet again, _Fletcher. _Until then...I'll be watching you on the sidelines."

The figure and Gecko disappeared in thin mist. Fletcher gasped, descended, planted his feet on the ground, and turned back into a human. Fletcher was scared, confused, and was just realizing _something _grave:

" OI, SHIT! I left my friends behind!"

Fletcher was about to jog back towards his friends, however, it wasn't until he was a few paces down; than a man appeared. A man with a purple cross on his head and combed back hair.

" Ring a ring of roses," The strange man sang. " A Pocket of posies. Atishoo, Atishoo... We all know you, Fletcher G. Perkman. What a lovely melody, Fletcher G. Perkman. And soon... I shall show you the history of havoc in _it." _

###

" Where is that IDIOT!?" The enraged voice of Sherry's lungs filled the room, lending a pleasant atmosphere to the event.

Miles, miles, and miles of walking, there was no _sight _of Fletcher anywhere they turned. Supaiku once looked at a store that sold swords, admiring the gilded craftmanship, delicately shaped into sharp blades that glistened in the light.

" We should be used to this, Sherry," Supaiku said. " We're the first mates, so you and I do know what Fletcher's like better than anybody else does."

" _Not everything..." _Sherry thought, sighed in depression. " _That...idiot..." _

" SHERRY!" An all too familiar voice said, Nautilus. " HEY!"

Sherry spun her body around, the flamboyant Nautilus ran up to her, then hugged her around her waist. Sherry couldn't help but blush as he held her. " I was SO worried! I thought you were dazed like me because of that lewd woman, but after not seeing you, I got scared and wanted to find you."

" You...were searching for me?"

" Yes. That's what friends are for."Nautilus de-embraced Sherry, soon noticed the rest of her friends, went to _flirt _with them, started with Supaiku. " I must admit: I've never seen a fishmen up close. I mean..." Nautilus poked at Supaiku's biceps. " ... just look at your muscles. They're HUGE!

Supaiku leaned to the right, put his mouth to Sherry's ear, said, " Sherry...is he gay?"

" I don't think so."

" Is he Metro?"

" Big time."

However, after conversing with Supaiku, Nautilus walked up to Dorobou, and tried to left his rock connected to a chain up.

" WOW!" Nautilus awed. " This thing is so heavy. You must be really strong!"

" Ummm...thanks. I work out time to time."

" Since when, Dorobou?" Sherry joked.

However, after flirting with Dorobou, Nautilus walked up to Christopher, and awed at his teeth.

" Just look at those pearly whites! And your hands!" Nautilus pulled Christopher's hands out, then rubbed them. " You've cleansed them well."

" T-thanks..." Christopher said rather hesitantly. " It's a chef's job to wash his hands before and after he cooks with them."

" You are all so COOL!" Nautilus laughed flamboyantly, he was embarrassing everyone around him.

" _He's too friendly, doesn't think things first, and is kinda annoying."_ Christopher thought. "_ For some reason...he kinda reminds me of Fletcher."_

" Nautilus, have you reconsidered whether or not you'll be joining my crew?" Sherry said, pouted with her puppy dog eyes.

" Sorry, but I'd rather be a member of the Strawhat Pirates." Nautilus pulled a small ivory harp out. " I want to be their musician."

" A musician?" Supaiku asked. _" Mommy, what is that man playing?" __" It's called a musical instruments. Today, there aren't many musician's, so just being able to find one's a blessing. " " _Here's an idea: if we can prove we're stronger than will you join our crew?"

" Ummmm...okay. But only when you-"

" Freeze!" The sound of marines shouted. Everyone noticed the marines, guns at their ready, pointing them at the crew. " Animalistic Pirates, you're all under arrest for your crimes."

Next Time: (narrated by Lust) I just hate to see my little boy-toy in such a jam! But I do like seeing that shrewd of a woman in that very jam! But it tears my _heart _seeing Wrath hurt my cutie pie! How can my cutie far against someone like Wrath? Find out Next Time One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure! Come and get me, boys!

Bio of crewmate:

Name: Fletcher G. Perkman

Role: Ship's Captain

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Appearance: around the age of seventeen and average height, he had soft baby-like skin, brown eyes, his hair was clean shaven though not bald, lean yet somewhat muscular,

Clothing: He wears a brown over coat that hugs his body well, along with some black big pocket shorts with loose belts hang from them.

Dynamic Personality: He is very over hyperactive and dimwitted. He has a knack for doing stupid things, such as wandering off, eating large amount of food and choking, and getting into fights with other pirates or giant monsters. He can make friends with basically anyone he meets, has a very kind heart, and would be willing to sacrifice his life to help someone; even if it's a stranger. His likes include fish, flying, and playing different activities with his crewmates. He has a pendant his animal father gave him before departing that he cherishes.

Explosive History: Fletcher was born with a human mother, but she died giving birth to him, and was abducted by a roc. Fletcher's body evolved to a half-roc whereas he can turn his arms into wings and surround himself with feathers. But his father needed to leave Fletcher. Fletcher fears using his powers will kill him, but wants to use them to help people in need, as he wants to become strong like his father.

Dreams: To become King of the Pirates and find his father

Talents(Abilities): He is able to transform his body into a half-roc creature; he turns his arms into wings, his mouth becomes a beak, and surrounds his body with green feathers. He can manipulate the wind and is an excellent swimmer as his body was evolutionary.


	38. Wanted (2), Enter Victor and Maria

A man and a small girl who was sitting on the man's back were walking down the busy streets of Redvine.

The girl was trying really hard to sing louder as it was being drown out by the all the noises.

"Daddy, how much longer?" The little girl asked as she stopped singing and stared down at the man who just lit up a cigar.

"Until I find the bounty I'm looking for my little pumpkin," The man said softly and in a caring tone as he exhaled smoke while he glanced around the area. "Then you and me can go get some ice cream to celebrate another successful hunt."

"Yay Daddy's the best!" The girl exclaimed with a large smile which made her father form a small smile.

###

In a tavern which is deep in the city of RedVine, a wanted man and his followers were helping themselves to a platter of everything which was completely free.

The tavern owner had a scared look on his face as he stared at the wanted man Gal Bloodstain, AKA Ripoff "Blood" and he's bloodthirsty crew.

Gal is a tall man with black hair that reaches his shoulders. pale skin and green eyes, like the color of the leaves in the spring. He is wearing a black T-shirt, white pants, green shoes that matching his eyes, five piercings in his left ear and one on his lip and a tattoo on his wrist saying; _**Life grows so grow with it.**_

"YO!" Gal suddenly shouted as he slammed his silver mug with beer on the bar's table which shook the bar owner " Get me and my boys another round, all free!" Gal ordered which made his crew roar out in drunken laughter.

"R-Right away Mr. Bloodstain" The bar owner stuttered in fear as he went to complete his order.

While Gal and his crew were laughing and having a good time the tavern doors opened and two figures stepped inside.

The first figure is a tall man who has well-toned muscles and is in his late twenties. He has dark skin, black eyes, Black dreads that reach his upper back, a small black pointy beard and a scar which runs across the right side of his chin and stops at the left side of his forehead. He is wearing a black kimono with white trims and has right side of his kimono open up which showed everyone watching his deep scars and a tattoo of the word _**"Yumi"**_ over his heart, wooden sandals and bandages wrapped around his feet and left hand up to his elbow.

The man is carrying his right arm inside his kimono and has two swords on him. The sword attached to the right side of his waist has a white handle, a silver pendent tied to it handle and is inside a black sheath with a white vine pattern. His other sword which is attached to the left side of his waist has a blood red handle and is inside a white sheath.

The other figure is a little girl who is most likely his daughter. She has slightly tanned skin, black eyes and long black hair that stop at her shoulders. She is wearing a black sleeveless dress that reaches her knees, black boots, dark pink fingerless gloves that reaches her elbows, a pink bandana and a white cloak that hides her whole body.

"Who invited the old man and his daughter!?" Bloodstain laughed.

"Buwahahahha!" All of Bloodstain's men laughed along with him.

The man and his daughter ignored Bloodstain and his men and walked to the counter of the bar. They sat on the stools and looked the bar owner who his fear inside his eyes.

"We'll have one Lemonade and one milk" the man ordered as he lit up a cigar.

"Ah...right away, sir." The bar owner said as he ducked down and opened a cupboard door to a small convenient refrigerator which was hidden under his counter. While he was attentively searching for a bottle of lemonade and carton of milk, Gal walked up to the counter and smashed his fist near the man.

"This ain't no place to be bring your kids to you damn geezer," Gal said snidely "Why don't you take your daughter and get the fuck outta here!"

"_He appears to be all brawn and no brain. _The girl thought as she glanced at Gal then her dad who's hand was almost snapping the edge of the counter in anger _If this idiot want's to live he better walk away now_

"You know, it's not good to swear around children Mr Gal Bloodstain," The man said calmly which made Gal get in his face.

"If you know who I am then you know what I do to bounty hunters?" Gal asked as he pulled out a pocket knife and pressed it against the man's cheek which made his blood slowly trickle out "And their snot nosed little brats" Gal said with a small smirk as he pointed his pocket knife at the girl.

"If you want to live move that rusty blade you call a knife away from her" The man said with a small growl of anger.

"What are you gonna do if you don't?" Gal asked as he moved the knife closer the girl and pressed the knife against her cheek which made her blood slowly trickle out.

The sound of bones breaking could be heard which made Gal's men, the bar owner and Gal himself stare in shock as the arm Gal was using to hold the knife was bending at a unusual angle while his blood dripped to the ground.

"AHHHH!" Gal screamed out in pain as he dropped to his knees and clutched his broken arm.

"You hurt our leader!" One of Gal's men shouted in anger as they got out of their seats and quickly surrounded The man and little girl.

"We'll kill you!" Another one of Gal's man shouted as they pulled out their swords and rushed the man which made the bar owner look away in fear.

"Don't touch my Daddy!" The little girl shouted in anger as she jumped of the stool and over the now slightly shocked crew. "Orchid spine!"

The little girl shouted as she pulled two silver Sai which were attached to her legs and span around before she dashed through the small mob and stopped in front of her father who gave her a proud smile as he picked her up and put her down on the stool before he wiped away the small patch of blood on her cheek.

Gal's crew suddenly collapsed to the ground and tried to stand up but couldn't.

"What did you do to us you little bitch!" One of Gal's men shouted which made her father stab his cigar into his face which made him scream out in pain before he passed out.

"She just destroyed sections of your spinal cords which means you guys are now paralyzed from the waist down for the rest of your lives" The man said in a uncaring tone as the bar owner handed them their drinks.

"The Money is on the floor" The little girl said as she and her father finished their drinks before they started to leave "You can keep the change"

"G-Gal I...remember... who... those.. people...were" The member of Gal's men who got burned.

"Who was that bastard!?" Gal growled in anger before he snapped his arm back into place which shocked his crew "I want to know the name of that bastard and his snot knows brat right know!"

_**"He's called Victor L Grim or as the people who are lucky to survive a encounter with him the Demonic Hunter"** _A voice said which made Gal turned around to see Dartz sitting down at Gal's table while drinking from Gal's mug with a small grin on his face "And he's beautiful little girl is called Maria or The Devil's helper if you like" Dartz said as he stood up and walked over to Gal with a slightly crazed smirk on his face "I have a little proposition for you"

###

Fletcher G. Perkman couldn't understand the motives of the man with glossy hair. The way his gray eyes stared into him which confused Fletcher the more he thought about the man.

" Do I know you?" Fletcher asked.

The glossy haired man chuckled softly like a child when Fletcher asked him a question before he started to cry but still smiled.

" I've heard lots rumors of you from Dartz" The glossy man said as the tears started to fall while his smile got wider. "He told me that the bird isn't your real father, You hardly ever sleep and the only time you do is when you receive severe damage in combat and are best friends with Strawhat Monkey D. Luffy and his older brother Fire Fist Ace."

_This guy really does his homework_ Fletcher thought as he stared at the glossy haired man who was now chuckling like a madman while he had a look of sadness on his face.

"I'm intrigued. I want to know more about you by myself, Fletcher." The man said as he spun around but what freaked Fletcher out was that his body was facing one way but his head was still staring at him "Now let us run together!"

" What?" Fletcher asked as he watched the glossy haired man run down the street while his head went back to it's normal position

Fletcher couldn't believe his eyes, ears and all his other senses as the glossy haired man was now singing a merry tune: " Lalalalala! Merry had a Little Lamb! Little Lamb! Little Lamb, who's fur was White as Snow!"

Fletcher blinked for a few seconds before a smile formed on his face as he ran after the man before they skipped side by side singing the merry tune together " Merry had a Little Lamb..."

###

The Marines had their guns pointed at the four criminal member of Fletcher's crew, and their association: Supaiku, Sherry, Dorobou, Christopher, and even Nautilus because he was there with them.

" Alright troops, on the count of three, we fire!"A Marine who was most noticeably the captain ordered as he raised his hand in the air " One...Two..."

" Alright guys when I give the signal run like Hell," Nautilus said as he glanced at Supaiku, Sherry, Christopher and Dorobou then the Marines who were steadying their aim.

"What are you talking about, boy?" Supaiku asked as he stared at Nautilus with hard eyes.

" Don't do anything stupid Natuilus" Sherry said with a worried look on her face. "These guys are highly trained. If they catch you they'll kill you"

" You got five seconds." Natuilus said as he started to take deep breaths.

" What?" Sherry asked as she stared at Natuilus who was slowly walking towards the Marines.

"What I'm about to do will only give you guys five seconds to escape and that's it" Natuilus said before he glared at the Marines "Mist Cover!"

Nautilus shouted as he opened his mouth, before mist spewed out and covered the whole area. "Now go!" Natuilus shouted as he stared at Supaiku, Christopher, Sherry and Dorobou who where standing next to him with smirks on their faces as they watched the Marines sprint through the mist with their swords drawn.

"I don't your talking to kid but I'm not about to runaway like a coward and leave a innocent person to die" Supaiku said with a grin which made Sherry, Christoper and Dorobou nod their heads in agreement before they sprinted towards the Marines and left a slightly shocked Natuilus behind.

Supaiku, he ran towards two Marines and dodged their attacks before he smashed their heads together which knocked them out cold on impact.

Sherry frightened away a few Marines as the mist enhanced her now glowing red eyes and snarling her sharp glistening teeth.

Dorobou easily weaved away from three Marines volley of swings before he swung his chained rock around him and into Marines faces which sent them crashing to the ground as blood poured out of their broken noses.

Christopher back flipped away from two Marines and lashed his tongue out and wrapped his it around the two Marines before he tossed them into a building.

"Men retreat!" The Marine Captain ordered with dread in his voice.

The Marines screamed in fear as they ran away from the criminals while some of them carried their unconscious comrades away.

Dorobou, Supaiku, Sherry, Christoper and Natuilus were alone in the street but something seemed anomalous.

"Why were the Marines after us in the first place?" Christopher asked.

"I don't know they just came out of nowhere and attacked us" Dorobou said.

"It was almost relentless how they moved," Supaiku said.

"That doesn't matter because I saw a cute Marine!" Sherry snickered.

"Wait you guys didn't hear?" Nautilus asked as he was the confused looks on their faces. "You guys are wanted for nearly killing this town's governor"

"WHAT!?" All four Pirates shouted in shock as they stared at Natuilus.

###

Victor was walking towards the town's local resort because Maria wanted him to relax after the encounter with Gal and his crew. Victor was holding a wanted poster in his hand with a small smirk on his face.

**Wanted Dead or Alive: Yokai the "Elementalist"**

**Wanted for:**

**A failed attempt at Assassinating the town Governor **

**Bounty: 14,000,00 Beli**

" So you finally got yourself a bounty huh Yokai" Victor said as he glanced at the picture of Yokai who was holding his staff with a angry look on his face while all the gems glowed while he was surrounded by Marines. _It's not like his father but at least it's a star_t

"Yokai is still cuter than the last time we saw him" Mary said with a slightly blushed cheeks as she finished off her ice cream.

"What did I tell you about saying those kinds of things around me" Victor said with annoyance and slight anger in his voice as he glanced up at his daughter "You're only seven years old which means your too young to be hanging out with boys his age"

" Aw dad, don't be so critical about everything." Maria said with a small giggle as she knew her father was just being protective and cared about her well being.

"Anyways, we're going to bring him in for his bounty, and that's that." Victor said as they stopped at the entrance of Redvine's resort "Now why don't you go relax while rest in their garden?"

"Okay Daddy" Maria said as she kisses him on his cheek before she jumped off his back and walked inside while Victor went around the side of the resort.

###

Meanwhile, Yokai was paying close attention to the flowers, then took a breath in through his nostrils and inhaled the sweet aroma.

"Sweet and Perfect," Yokai said, he was enthralled by the flowers. " Hera, you really do take care of me."

"Yokai!" called Yokai's manager. "Are you done sniffing the flowers?"

Yokai was about to respond but didn't as his ears twitched which made him stand still and listen.

_"I sense a familiar presence nearby"_ Yokai thought as the cool wind breeze softly blew his hair back.

"Ittoryu Iai Mountain Slash" a voice suddenly said from behind Yokai while the sound of a sword being drawn could be heard.

Yokai ducked forward and rolled into a crouch before he stared up at the person who tried to kill him and formed a smile at who he saw.

"Victor L Grim. What are you doing here and why are you trying to kill me?" Yokai in slight shock asked as he slowly stood up as he kept his eyes on the swordsman because he knew how powerful he is.

"I came here because there are lawless criminals in this town" Victor said as he pointed his sword at Yokai "And I'm looking at one right now" Victor said as he dashed towards the sightly shocked Yokai and slashed his sword across his chest.

The sound of metal hitting metal could be heard as Yokai held his staff sideways and blocked Victor's attack.

"I think your mistaken friend but I am not a wanted man" Yokai said as he struggled against the pressure Victor was putting on his sword.

"Then explain this" Victor said as he moved his right hand out of his kimono and showed Yokai his wanted poster to which he was quite shocked at.

"I can assure you that I never even met this town's governor let alone try to kill him" Yokai said as he stared at Victor with a serious look on his face.

"I believe you Yokai" Victor said which made a eased look appear on Yokai's face "But you know what happens when I find a wanted person no matter who it is"

"Sadly I do so forgive me friend Ancient Art of the Elements: Tsuchi!" Yokai shouted as his yellow gem started to glow before lighting encased his staff and Victor's sword which made him jump back away.

"Still got those gems I see" Victor said with a grin as his left arm was tingling from the attack while he stared at Yokai "Do you think that they are gonna be enough to stop me?"

"Lets find out together Victor" Yokai said as he span his staff around while his gems started to glow while Victor planted his feet firmly on the ground before he started to slowly shuffle them around Yokai while he titled his sword at him.

"Ancient Arts of the Elements: Tao!" Yokai shouted as the brown gem started to glow fierce before the ground in front of Victor suddenly shot up and formed a sharp point.

Victor let out a gasp full of pain and excitement as he stumbled back and slashed at the pillar of earth which separated in half while blood dripped from the wound on Victor's forehead.

Victor wiped the blood away and gave Yokai a smirk before he sprinted towards him with fast speed.

Victor went to slash his Katana at Yokai's chest and gained a smirk as he watched the monk stepped back to doge a attack that didn't come because Victor quickly changed his grip on his blade before he thrust it towards Yokai's head which made him gasp in shock before he leaned back and dodged the fast attack but landed on his butt.

Yokai rolled to the side to dodged Victor's blade which cracked the ground before he swung his leg out and tried to sweep Victor off his feet but failed as Victor jumped into the air.

"Ittoryu style Skeleton separation!" Victor shouted as he started to descend as he swung his sword down.

"Ancient Art of the Elementals:Koori!" Yokai shouted as he pointed his staff up at the falling Victor while the blue gem started to glow before a Ice shards flew out of the staff and towards Victor.

Victor cut through the wave of frozen shards like paper and brought his sword down on Yokai's head.

The sound of metal bouncing off metal could be heard because Yokai swung his staff and deflected the attack while his red gem started to glow.

"Ancient Art of the Elementals:Hi!" Yokai shouted before a wave of fire flew out of the staff and smashed into Victor's sword before he started to skid back as he struggled against the fire ball before he grunted in anger and directed it towards the sky.

"Yokai, if you manage to survive this attack, I'll allow you to leave with your life" Victor said as he pointed his sword high in the sky which made the sun reflect of it's pure white metal

"Ittoryu style Dragon's Arrow!" Victor shouted as he slashed his sword downwards which sent a wave of red energy towards Yokai before it suddenly transformed into the head of a dragon with it's mouth wide open.

"Ancient Arts of the Elements Tao!" Yokai shouted before a stream of lightning flew out of his staff and struck Victor's Dragon which seemed to roar out in silent pain before it exploded with Yokai's lightning bolt.

Dust covered the area, but that didn't stop the two fighters as they dashed through the dust with their weapons ready before the sounds of weapons hitting against each other rang out.

When the dust cloud finally vanished Yokai and Victor's weapons were pressed against each other while they were in each others faces with glares on their faces.

"Yokai, what are you doing out there!?" A woman's voice shouted out which didn't faze the two fighters as they struggled for control "Why are you shouting and making so much noise when your purpose to be working!?"

Yokai's manager walked out of the house and glanced around before she saw Yokai. She was about to go over there and give him a good scolding, but stopped as a very handsome man struggling for control.

"H-Hello there. Welcome to the resort!" Yokai's manage said with very blushed cheeks as she stood next to Victor who glanced at her for a second before he continued the fight "My name's Mai what's yours?"

"Dad, what are you doing? I thought you were going to relax" Maria whined in slight anger and annoyance as she jumped on her father's back which didn't seem to faze him in the struggle for power.

"Hello Yokai it's nice to see you again" Maira said with very blushed cheeks as she stared at Yokai.

_This cannot be happening_ Both Yokai and Victor thought in slight annoyance and anger as the glanced at the girls who were gazing at them while they were still locked together.

" Time out?" Yokai suggested.

" Time out," Victor agreed before the put away their weapons which allowed Mai to wrap her arms around Victor's right arm and rub against it with deeply blushed cheeks while Maria sat down on Yokai''s lap and started to braid his hair with deeply blushed cheeks also.

Victor lit up a cigar and handed one to Yokai who declined before both men glanced at the other girl each had on them and glared.

_Once again this cannot be happening! _

###

Fletcher and Wrath were playing _tag_, or rather a certain _game _of tag as Fletcher was now running for his life while Wrath chased after him with inhuman speed while his eyes had a look of bloodlust.

" TAG!" Wrath shouted as he swung his hand at Fletcher's back but missed and hit the ground instead which created a huge hole. " YOUR IT!"

"GUAH!" Fletcher shouted in pain as the rubble smashed into his back which sent him crashing to the ground.

###

Next Time: (narrated by Wrath): It's PLAY TIME! This is the most FUN I've ever had. And I'll relish every moment of it! Could I possibly kill such a fun boy?! Find out Next Time One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure! I'm a man with two personality's!


	39. Wanted(3), Fletcher VS Wrath Part 1

Fletcher had a hard time getting up as his body was still in pain from getting rubble smashed into his back. and

"This is fun!" Wrath laughed as he stared down at Fletcher "This is the most fun I've had in ages, I've been working to hard so I the right to play around with you Fletcher G. Perkman" Wrath cheered as he skipped buoyantly around Fletcher.

Wrath was suppose to be playing tag with Fletcher but he found it more as torture.

Fletcher finally managed to get on his feet and winched in pain as he could feel the bones in his right leg ache in pain so he had to put his weight on his left leg.

" Wind...Tornado!" Fletcher shouted as he spun his arms around him before a giant tornado surrounded him which created a barrier and stopped Wrath from touching him.

" So You want to play a new game?" Wrath asked as he stared at the tornado "fine I'll play your game Let's play Hide 'n' Seek. You hide, and I'll find you after I count of 10" Wrath said before he turned around and covered his eyes "1...2...3..."

" _Shit, he's strong" _Fletcher thought as he could see Wrath's shadowy figure from inside the tornado. "_There's got to be some way to stop him. But how?"_

" 4...5...6..." Wrath continued to count in a happy tone.

" _Wind Scythe?"_ Fletcher thought before he shook his head "_No, he'll just stop it with his arms. Maybe I can use Wind Stampede? No, he'll just stop that one as well Maybe..." _Fletcher continued to think up a plan.

" 7...8...9..." Wrath continued to count with excitement in his voice.

" _Maybe I can use my new move"_ Fletcher thought with a smile but soon lost it and gained a look of doubt "_But I haven't quite tested it, and don't even know if it'll work"_ Fletcher thought before he lost the look of doubt and gained a smirk_ "Oh, what the hell the only way to really test something is to do it in a life and death situation anyway"_

_" _10...READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!" Wrath chuckled in glee as he turned around and stared at the tornado with a slightly crazed smile.

_**" I do wish you'd stop playing childish games brother Wrath and focused on your ulterior plan"** _A voice inside Wrath's head said in a disappointing tone.

" I want to play with my friend more!" Wrath shouted at the voice in his head as he sprinted towards the tornado and thrust his hands inside before he pushed on the sides and created an entrance before he gained a smile and laughed in as he saw Fletcher "FOUND YOU!"

Wrath swiped his hand at Fletcher face but stared in slight shock as his hand went through Fletcher's face and dispersed into a small gust of wind.

" What the...?" Wrath asked as he glanced around the tornado to try and find his playmate.

" Up here you crazy bastard!" Fletcher shouted which made Wrath looked up to see Fletcher and a couple more of him as well.

Wrath stared up at Fletcher with a even bigger crazed smile because he had even more playmates than before.

_**"****Why don't you let me take over, Wrath?"**_ The voice inside Wrath had asked in a annoyed tone **_"I have more cognition than you can possibly imagine, Like when I easily dealt with that Avalon person."_**

" I said I want to play with my friends!" Wrath snarled at the voice in his head.

_**" Don't be naive. Your downfall will be by the hands of your ignorance."** _The voice said back in a scolding tone.

" How do you like my Wind Doppelgangers?" All of the Fletchers asked together which snapped Wrath out of his little argument with the voice inside his head. " I got the idea from Luffy's Gatling Gun."

_**"I See, he must be using his wind powers to drift the ray's of light and use optics to make an illusion from the windows around here."** _The voice inside Wrath's head commented in a slightly impressed tone **_"This kid might be a moron but he actually know's what he's doing when it comes to fighting"_**

_" _Take this!" All the Fletchers shouted as wind started to form around their hands "Wind.. Air Jet!" Lances made out of wind surrounded all the Fletchers arms before they charged Wrath.

Wrath tried to keep track of all the Fletchers but it was too hard for him as they were using the wind tornado to move faster than he could keep up.

_**"If your having trouble dealing with this kid all you'll have to do is let me take control and it will be over in seconds"** _The voice inside Wrath's head suggested.

_"_Shut up" Wrath told the voice inside his head "I can take care of him myself." Wrath said before he closed his eyes and sensed the aura's of all the Fletchers. His eyes picked up on all the energy that was emitting from them.

_**"I'll wait for you to come to your senses and allow me to take control and when you finally do I'll show you and the kid what I've**_** got."** The voice inside Wrath's head said before he decided to watch the battle.

One of the Fletchers dashed towards Wrath and tried to stab him but missed as Wrath play fully span to the side before he slapped Fletcher on his back which made hi, disperse into tiny bits of wind.

Two more Fletchers tried to slash their weapons at Wrath but were met with the san fate as he leap frogged over them and slapped them on the back of their heads.

One of the Fletchers tried to hit Wrath as he landed but gasped in shock as Wrath slapped the lance into nothing before a look of confusion appeared on Fletcher's face as Wrath started to play patty cake with him.

" Patty Cake, Patty Cake, Baker's Man!" Wrath laughed." Bake me a cake as fast as you can; Roll it, Pat it and mark it with B,Put it in the oven for baby and ME!" Wrath shouted as he smacked Fletcher's hand which made his arm up to his left shoulder disappeared into nothing before his body dispersed into small pieces of wind.

_**" You might be able to hold your own against a few measly clones, but the real one is much more powerful"**_ The voice inside Wrath's head advised _**"****You'll need my big brain to help you out before you lost this fight and properly your life"** _

"Would you be quiet?" Wrath asked the voice inside his head as he didn't notice the real Fletcher flying towards him in his Roc form "I can take ca-" Wrath began to say but suddenly stumbled back as his blood dripped down his cheek and on to the ground,

Wrath smiled up at Fletcher as he wiped the blood off his cheek and licked it with his tongue which disgusted Fletcher.

" Yummy!" Wrath exclaimed with a smile as he licked some more of his blood "It taste like pudding!"

" Try this Wind...Scythe!" Fletcher shouted as he flapped his wings which sent a giant wave of wind came towards Wrath who caught it with both his hands then squeezed it which made it disperse.

" I don't like things thrown at me!" Wrath said with a frowned as he stared up at Fletcher who was in silent shock at what Wrath just did to his wind scythe.

"I don't care!" Fletcher shouted in anger as he made the tornado disperse before he flew high into the sky "Wind...Darts!"

Fletcher started to spin around in circle before he was encased in a massive ball of wind. Fletcher glared at Wrath before he started to rapidly peck at the wind ball which unleashed small dart like projectiles towards Wrath.

"This is starting to get" Wrath began to say as he stared at the wind darts before he raised his arms and move them around his body and blocked every singe dart. After a 2 minutes of blocking wind darts they finally stopped which allowed Wrath to stare up at the now tired Fletcher with a uninterested look on his face "Boring."

###

Yokai, Victor, Mai and Maria were sitting next to a sleeping Avalon.

Yokai was slowly slurping bowl of soup as he glanced at Victor who was smoking a cigar with a calm look on his face. Mai was trying to slurp down a bowl of soup without looking like a fool as she stared at Victor with a blush on her face and Maria was eating fries as she stared at Yokai with a blush on her face also.

Mai finished her soup and wiped the liquids off her mouth with a napkin before she wrapped her arms around Victor's right arm and rub against it with deeply blushed cheeks while Maria sat down on Yokai's lap and started to braid his hair with deeply blushed cheeks also.

" Your hair' is still glossy as ever, Yokai," Maria giggled while blushing. "How do it get it so smooth?"

" I make sure to wash it everyday, Maria" Yokai told her with a small smile "I have to look good for when I find the women who'll bear my child."

Maria's smile widened as her blush deepened and pressed up against Yokai. "Do you think I could bear your child someday, Yokai?"

" MARIA!" Victor bellowed in anger as he put out his cigar which made everyone stare at him "How many times do I have to tell you you don't talk about boys and especially that boy around me?!"

Maria didn't say anything and kept braiding the nervous Yokai's hair as he glanced at Victor who had his hand on his white katana handle and slowly took out the blade.

" A-Ahh!" A woman's voice suddenly gasped which made Victor draw his blade and stab downwards but Yokai jabbed his staff into Victor's wrist and stopped his blade inches from Avalon's throat_._

_"Thank you Yokai" _Victor thought as he sheathed his blade.

_"Don't worry about it_ friend" Yokai thought back with a nod and a kind smile.

Yokai, Victor, Mai and Maria looked down at Avalon who was gasping below them, but to their surprise she disappeared in a flash of red light.

" AHHH!" Maria and Mai screamed in shock as they held on to Victor and Yokai who stared at the spot Avalon just was.

Only a few seconds past before Yokai also disappeared right before their eyes.

" Daddy!" Maria gasped in shock as she, Victor and Mai stared at the spot Yokai just was "W-Where is Yokai?"

" I-I...don't know, pumpkin" Victor said as he moved his arm out of Mai's grip and walked towards the door while Maria climbed on to his back "But I'm gonna find out"

###

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WE'RE WANTED?!" Sherry shouted in shock while grabbing Nautilus by his throat and holding him above the ground.

Nautilus tried to communicate with Sherry but couldn't because Sherry was tighten her grip.

Wanted posers suddenly come out of Nautilus's clothes which alerted Sherry, Supaiku, and Christopher, but not Dorobou because he was sound asleep.

"Whoa cool it Sherry," Christopher said. " Let's just see what all _this _is all about."

Sherry's rage ceased because she was now interested with the wanted posters. she picked it up and examined it:

**Wanted Dead or Alive: Fletcher the "ROC"**

**Wanted for:**

**Being the Captain of the "Animalistic" Pirates**

**A failed attempt at Assassinating the town Governor**

**Bounty: 85,000,00 Beli**

The picture above the writing was Fletcher in his Roc form with a huge smile on his face. Supaiku walked over and picked his poster up:

**Wanted Dead or Alive: Supaiku the Sponge Fishmen**

**Wanted for:**

**A failed attempt of Assassinating the town Governor**

**Bounty: 40,000,00 Beli**

The picture above the writing was Supaiku doing his spike drill while surrounded by Marines. Christopher walked up and picked his poster up and Dorobou's since he was _asleep_.

**Wanted Dead or Alive: The "Bulls-eye" Sniper Dorobou**

**Wanted for:**

**A failed attempt of Assassinating the town Governor**

**Bounty: 20,000,00 Beli**

The picture above the writing was Dorobou sleeping on a pile of dead Marines.

**Wanted Dead or Alive: The "Toad Prince" Christopher**

**Wanted for:**

**A failed attempt of Assassinating the town Governor**

**Bounty: 50,000,00 Beli**

The picture above the writing wad Christoper choking out a Marine with his tongue while he fired his water balls into the Marines trying to stop him. Sherry found her poster and picked it up, unimpressed:

**Wanted Dead or Alive: Sherry "The Feline-Sifter"**

**Wanted for:**

**A failed attempt of Assassinating the town Governor**

**Bounty: 2,000,00 Beli**

The picture above the writing was Sherry snarling at the Marines with sharp claws while they pointed their swords at her.

" WHAT?!" Sherry bellowed in anger " How come I have the lowest bounty?!"

" Maybe it cause you're the weakest of us," Dorobou muttered in his sleep.

" SHUT UP YOU LAZY BASTARD!" Sherry shouted as she kicked Dorobou in his head which didn't do anything as he let out a yawn and rolled on his side.

**_" HELP ME!"_** Someone screamed_**. " He's going to kill me!, Vein the Vampire's going to kill me!"**_

" Did you...hear that?" Christopher asked.

" It sounded like someone screaming for help," Supaiku said.

" And it sounds like they're screaming...on the other side of this wall," Dorobou said as he woke up and pointed at the wall behind them. They all climbed up the wall to see what was on the other side.

###

Marines were scared seeing Vein the Vampire and his firstmate Akane.

Vein appeared as a handsome yet frail-looking man. He is fairy tall and lean-built. He has light skin with pointy ears, golden amber eyes and lengthy silver hair with short bangs. There were two magenta stripes on each side of his cheeks. His footwear consisted of flat pointed ankle-high boots. He wear a spiked pauldron that covers his left shoulder and a kimono mostly white with a red and white cherry blossom flower crest at the collar and sleeves, showing that he is of royal birth.

His firstmate is a woman, has beautiful long red hair. She wears short sleeved shirts that are neon-colors. Akane is very tall, measuring 5'10" and 110 pounds. She was wearing short-shorts and plain blue shirt.

Vein stood over a groveling Marine. " P-Please let me LIVE! P-Please...have mercy!"

" Mercy?" Vein asked as he reached to his hips for one of his two katanas. "Why should I give mercyto a sinner like you?" Vein asked as he drew one of his katanas which made a look of fear appear on the Marine's face " Good-bye...Admiral Kamehatsu."

"Wait stop!" The Marine screamed out as he watched Vein swing his katana at him.

Vein's katana was covered in blood he examined Admiral Kamehatsu's decapitated head before he licked away the blood.

###

Sherry was trying not to vomit at what they just saw.

" That's awful!" Dorobou aghast.

"How can he do such a thing?!" Christopher asked in anger and disgust as he glared at Vein.

"Welcome to an outlaw's world, children," Supaiku said as he glanced at his crew mates then glared at Vein "Don't you remember that guy Sherry?" Supaiku asked as he glanced at Sherry who shook her head "We meet him the first day we meet Fletcher."

**Flashback:**

_It was than that Vein noticed two people sailing in threw row boats tied together; a male was on the right; a female was on the left._

_The male was a fishman, beige slimy skin, multiple holes around his man-like body, spherical head, three spiky throbs sticking out his bald head, charcoal pitched eyes, and wore only brown robes with holes in them._

_The female had smooth white skinned, silver haired, amber eyes, wearing a purple glittering shirt, plain orange skirt, two black cat-like ear throbs sticking out her head, and a black furry tail out her rear end._

_" Excuse me..." said the fishman, he was a little unnerving by Veins appearance. " We're looking for an island to depart on. Could you point us to a one nearby."_

_Vein had a gloomy stare, he stared deep into the fishman's eyes, then pointed to his right._

_" You keep heading there...you'll eventually find what you are looking for."_

_"Thank you sir" The cat-woman said before they rowed into the direction Vein gave them._

###

Vein sheathed his now clean Katana then took a apple out of his left sleeve and threw it to Akane.

"Remember, we work our hardest; we can do whatever we want." Vein told her as he glanced down at the dead Marine Admiral.

The apple in Akane's hands suddenly transformed into a bowl of cherries. Akane took one cherry out and removed the stem before she threw the cherry in her mouth and swallowed with a small smile.

"Thank you, Captain Vein," said Akane as she glanced at the wall with a small scowl "By the way what are you going to do about those five people watching us?"

Vein glanced at the wall besides him and scowled before he glanced at Akane.

" Tell Leroy, Sonia, and Erik I'm going to be a while" Vein said as he turned to face the wall "And tell them how much I love them."

" Aye Aye, Captain." Akane said as she started to walk away.

###

Sherry, Supaiku, Dorobou, Christopher, and Nautilus watched in fear as the man who decapitated a Marine was walking up to them as he drew one of his katanas.

The fur on Sherry's body stood up, Dorobou and Christopher gasped in utter fear, Supaiku was shivering which shock Sherry, Dorobou and Christopher and Nautilus was shaking and smiling at the same time.

" I'd really want to be friends with that guy," Nautilus said as he smiled at Vein.

" Why that guy's a monster!" Sherry aghast.

" The way he licks blood is inhuman!" Supaiku aghast.

" The funniest member always goes first!" Dorobou aghast.

" I-I heard he has a bounty of over 10000!" Christopher aghast.

" WE'RE DOOMED!" All four unison.

Nautilus was the only one thinking clearly. He had one idea: Run. However, before he could speak his mind, he noticed strange things happening to his friends.

He noticed Sherry, Supaiku, Dorobou, Christopher all disappeared in small red balls. Nautilus was too petrified to do anything which allowed a pale hand to burst through the wall and grab Nautilus by his face.

"I was starting to get a little peckish" Vein said as he flashed his fangs and tightened his grip of Nautilus head.

_###_

Next Time: (narrated by Sherry): GRRRRR! It's me and that lewd woman LUST! Who does she think she is, wanting me to train under her?! Then there's Nautilus and that whinnying pirate!, Why is that woman who was with Vein and three other people fighting that one man And finally Fletcher in his second battle against Vein!.

How can Fletcher do against him?! Find out Next Time One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure! I just want to pull that woman's HAIR OUT!


	40. Wanted(4) Fletcher VS Wrath Part 2

I WANT TO GO WITH YOU DADDY!" Maria shouted as she clinged on to her father's legs.

"I said No!" Victor retorted in slight annoyance as he stared at his daughter while he struggled to shake her off his legs but she only hanged on to him tighter.

Victor ignored the additional discomfort before he muttered something under his breath and poked Maria in the back of her neck which made her let out a silent gasp of shock before she fell backwards but her father caught her and took her into the Redvine Ice cream shop.

"Look after her for me and make sure she doesn't leave no matter what," Victor said to the owner who gave him a slightly frightened nod as he knew of Victor's reputation.

Victor took a cigar and lit it before he took a long drag on it then exhaled some smoke with a tired sigh as he left the Ice cream shop with a hard look on his face. He walked down the street and he saw four figures at the end of the street which he knew by reputation.

" _Yumi... our daughter gets her stubbornness from you"_ Victor thought as he walked towards the four figures. " _Damn it Yokai you just had to vanish in front of Maria didn't you_?"

###

Nautilus looked into the amber eyes of Vein–yes, eyes that petrified anyone who stared into them and Nautilus was no exception. Nautilus did however hear three stories about Vein the Vampire: how he's killed everyone he didn't like, has claws sharp enough to cut through anything and that he only showed remorse to his crew mates and that he scorned the weak.

" P-Please have mercy, Vein!" Nautilus cried in fear as the half vampire locked eyes with him which seemed to burn his very soul.

Nautilus stared in silent shock as the half vampire Vein was crying.

" Y-Your heart... it beats so gently. Yet, I feel something troubling in your past..." Vein said as tears slowly rolled down his face- before he scratched into his right arm which made a small drop of blood oozed out-before he took it pressed it against Nautilus's tongue.

Nautilus gained a look of utter shock as he gasped at the grotesque taste of Vein's blood soaking into his tongue.

" It looks like you're not meant to be part of my crew," Vein sighed as he expressed grievance. " Oh well, I'm sure I'll find a Logia user who has your kind of heart."

Nautilus began to spit on the ground as he tried to get the taste of Vein's blood out of his mouth. When that didn't work he proceeded to wipe the blood off.

"How do you know I've eaten a Devil Frui-" Nautilus began to asked before Vein's right claw flashed in the darkness before it ripped through Nautilus chest.

However, instead of blood pouring out and covering Veins hands water poured out and made a small puddle. The water stopped pouring out before it solidified and returned back into Nautilus shirt and skin.

" A normal human being would've died from blood loss a few seconds ago while any other devil fruit user wouldn't survive that even if they've eaten a armor type devil fruit"

Nautilus could feel his sweat roll down his face, his mouth started to get dry no matter how much liquid he formed inside his mouth to get the stench of Vein's blood out and his temperature was boiling.

Nautilus was starting to feel very uncomfortable as he stared into the sadistic eyes of Vein.

" W-Who are you?" Nautilus stammered in fear as Vein suddenly tightened his grip on his face.

"Me?"Vein asked as his eyes shriveled back to normal and gained a look of apprehension "I am a Monster"

###

All of Sherry's joints were sore as she glanced around the place she is now in and couldn't see anything but darkness. Sherry started to remember what happened before she ended up in this strange place. Vein the Vampire and how he decapitated a Marine with no remorse while a enigmatic girl stood by his side.

" _Where the hell am I?_" Sherry thought as she felt dread all throughout her body. " This sucks! I'm all alone-it's the worst thing that's ever happened to me! I hope I still have that-ah, here it is."

Sherry pulled out a small yet powerful laser pointer tucked in her orange skirt and quickly turned it on before a green light lit up the area she was in.

Sherry was in slight shock as she stared at all the pictures of Fletcher. There were some of him as a human or in his half-roc form but what didn't change was that they all had him smiling.

" W-What is this!?" Sherry asked herself as she walked around the room and saw more pictures of Fletcher on the walls. Then after a few minutes of seeing nothing but pictures of Fletcher she found a picture of Lust on a wooden table.

" What the hell is going on?!" Sherry asked herself out loud as she picked up the picture of Lust.

" You like my shrine, Sherry dear?" A raspy voice said. " You should know how much I love him."

" YOU...!" Sherry exclaimed in shock but mostly anger as the green light showed her the person's face.

Akane finally reached all three of her pirate comrades.

There was Leroy with his short jet black hair, tan skin, extremely muscular with body scars showing lots of battle experience, slight beard and mustache. He wore a black trench coat and teared blue jeans.

Sonia was with her long black hair (reach her waist), pale skin, and blue eyes. She wore a white tank top, black short pants, back sandals and a purple jacket.

Erik walked casually besides them. Eyes are dark violet. Hair reaches his nose and swerves to his ears. The sides of his hair is straight down to his neck, and the back is to the end of his neck. He was Wearing a tattered gray scarf and goggles on his neck. A worn dirty cape that covers his left shoulder. Wears a tight black shirt with sleeves to his elbow and wears tape(bandages) throughout his arms, but do not cover his fingertips. A gray jacket that is torn. Tight jeans that become more loose as they get to his ankles, then bandages reach his feet, and he wears sandals. Very quiet and secluded. Women love him but he does not care, all he cares about is discovering where he came from and why he can't remember anything about his past. A rose tattoo covers his neck that extends into bones.

"Well look who it is" Leroy said with a smirk as he stared at the smoking figure who was walking towards them "The demonic hunter Victor L Grim" Leroy said as he walked over to Victor "Or should I say temporary Nakama"

"Leroy I know you want a rematch so lets get started" Victor said as he put out his cigar and drew his white katana.

"You haven't changed at all Victor," Leroy said with a small grin as his left arm up to his elbow was replaced with a long katana blade before he dashed towards Victor with fast speed, and they started to block each other's attacks perfectly.

Victor swung his katana towards Leroy's right shoulder but he brought his sword arm up and blocked it before he pushed Victor's sword upwards then tried to slash him across his throat but stopped inches as his sword arm was digging into the handle of Victor's white katana as he held the katana by the blade before he pulled his handle out of Leroy's blade arm, and he grabbed the handle and thrust his katana towards Leroy's face who had a grin on his face as he caught the blade between his three blade fingers.

"Their both easily matched when it comes to swords so this fight is getting boring to watch," Sonia said with a pout as they watched Leroy throw Victor's sword down towards the ground before he thrust his three blade fingers towards Victor's face, but he quickly blocked it with his black katana then skidded back as Leroy started to push against it "I want to fight him next"  
"You shouldn't doubt Victor's sword style, Sonia" Akane said with a smile as she watched Victor lock his black blade in between Leroy's blades before he stabbed his sword into the ground and used the handle as a stepping stone so he could jump over Leroy and slash his white katana at his which made him gasp in slight pain as he turned his blade arm back to normal."Or have you forgotten that he was able to go toe to toe with Captain Vein when he's serious?"

"You should drop that sword while you still can" Victor said as he sent sword swipes at Leroy which he barely blocked.

"Why should I?" Leroy asked before he stumbled back with a look of utter pain on his face as his right ear fell from his head and on to the ground which shocked Sonia, Erik and definitely Leroy.

"_I went to block the attack but the sword didn't move_!" Leroy thought as he stared at the black katana which made him shake with fear as he could feel a dark presence emitting from it "_How the hell is he able to wield such a sword_!?"

"Because it will turn on the user if he or she is not able to accept death into their heart" Victor advised as he sheathed his katana and held his hand out "So give me back my blade before me and my sword ends your life friend"

"Fine" Leroy simply said as he handed the sword back to it's owner before he swung his blade arm towards Victor's chest, but he effortlessly block it with his black katana then slid it down Leroy's blade arm which made sparks fly into his eyes so he shut them tight which allowed Victor to release his sword and roundhouse kick Leroy in the left side of his head which sent him tumbling down the street while Victor caught his sword with his other hand and dragged it along the ground as he sprinted towards Leroy.

Leroy landed in a hand stand then pushed of his hands and made spikes jet out of his feet so he could stop himself from tumbling any farther before he grinned at the sprinting Victor and made a lance come out if his palm before he thrust it towards Victor who span to the side while blood came out of the cut on his cheek as he sheathed his black katana and put his hand on his white katana handle.

"Ittoryu Iai Mountain Slash." Victor said as he dashed towards Leroy.

"Why do you keep on using the same old moves?" Leroy asked as he replaced his lance with a shield but stared in shock as Victor disappeared from his view.

"I use them because they work best for me" Victor said from behind Leroy which made him glance behind him to see Victor inches away from his back while he had his hand on his white katana.

"Ittoryu style Torn Valley" Victor said as he drew his white katana.

" _I guess he wins this round_," Leroy thought as he could feel Victor's blade dig in and out of his body at a rapid pace before he heard him sheath his sword.  
"Erik it's your turn," Akane said as they watched Leroy crash into the ground face first.

"Alright" Erik said as he threw his hands forward before two dumpsters flew towards Victor who slice them to pieces. Victor sprinted towards Erik who pulled his arms towards his body before dumpsters, lamp posts, gutters, manholes and anything else metal slammed into him and started to warp around his body. The metal formed a suit of armor around Erik, and Erik threw a punch towards Victor who jumped over it.

"Ittoryu style Skeleton separation" Victor said as he brought his sword down on the right side of Erik's armor before he screamed out in pain as Victor's sword was stopping at the right side. Erik pulled it out and watched all the blood gush out while the armor fell apart.

"Sonia it your-" Akane began to say but stared in silent shock as a bloody Leroy and Erik flew towards them. Akane jumped over Erik and landed before she heard a female scream so she glanced behind her to see Leroy and Sonia tumble-down the street and smash into a nearby building.

"I guess it's just me" Akane said to herself as she picked up two tree branches "Henko, Henko No Swords" Akane said before the two branches transformed into twin katanas.

Akane stared in silent shock with a dumbfounded look on her face as she watched Victor walk away.

"Where are you going?" Akane as she stared at the Demonic hunter's back.

"I don't fight children" Victor said as he put his right arm back into his kimono which made Akane glare.

"Why not!" Akane shouted as she slashed her swords at Victor who easily dodged the blades with a bored look on his face.

"Because Children can't give me a satisfying battle," Victor said as he quickly drew his sword and slashed it upwards which made Akane stumble back as blood gushed out of the wound that started at her chest and stopped at her left shoulder while her two swords snapped in half and transform back into tree branches. "Now I'll make this next strike painless"

Akane watched as she saw Victor change his grip on his sword before he swung it at her in a upwards motion which made close her eyes and wait for the attack to come.

When it didn't come Akane opened her eyes in shock to see a Lamp post blocking and pushing back Victor's sword which made Akane glance behind her to Erik lying on his front with a small pool of blood around him as he shakily held his left arm out.

"S-Sonia... do...it...now... Erik said before he passed out which made the lamp post drop to the ground.

"Controlling Gaze!" Sonia shouted, she jumped over Akane and headbutted Victor in his face which made him take one step back from shock of a sneak attack before Sonia grabbed onto his hair so she could force him to look into her glowing red eyes.

"Now stab yourself in the stomach" Sonia ordered before Victor span his blade around and stabbed himself in the stomach which made him gasp out in pain as he stood on shaky legs.

"Do it again but deeper" Sonia asked before Victor pulled his sword all the way out which made him grunt in pain before he dropped to one knee as his handle was sticking half way out of his stomach.

"Now leave that sword in and use the your other one to kill yourself" Sonia ordered as she watched Victor draw his black katana and pointed it at his heart but didn't push down.

"I gave you an order! Do it!" Sonia shouted as she glared at Victor while her eyes glowed brighter.

"I can't do that," Victor said as he slowly moved his right hand out from his kimono and grabbed his white katana handle.

"Why not!?" Sonia asked as Victor slowly pulled out the bloody katana.

"Because this is a death not worthy of a serious swordsman!" Victor snarled as he glared at Sonia who shook with utter fear as she locked eyes with Victor while he yanked his sword out of his stomach while Sonia's eyes stopped glowing "Nitoryu style Reaper Cross!" Victor snarled as he slashed his white katana downwards and his black katana sideways before he glared at Sonia who screamed out in pain as a blood cross appeared on her upper body before she collapsed against the ground.

"And Twin Dragon Arrows!" "Henko, Henko No Snakes!" Both Victor and Akane shouted at the same time before Victor swung his swords upwards which sent two roaring dragon heads towards Akane who threw four cobra snakes at him.

The four snakes bit Victor's neck, both his arms and stab wound while the two dragon heads smashed into Akane which made her spit out blood before she was sent flying down the street and into a house.

The snakes suddenly transformed into rope before Victor dropped his swords and collapse to the ground face first.

" _Damn it those snakes toxins must've struck my nerves first before finishing off it's victim_." Victor thought in annoyance as he tried to move his body but couldn't "Come on how can I embarrass Yumi and Maria like this!" Victor thought in anger as he continued to try and move his body.

###

Sherry saw her, the same lewd woman of whom she despised after what she made Fletcher do. Lust.  
Sherry's anger boiled as she started at the picture of Fletcher as a human in her hands before she kissed the face part which left a red print of her lips.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Sherry shouted in anger before she hissed at Lust who simply smiled as she stared prettily into Sherry's eyes then smirked.

" It's not very ladylike to lose your temper, dear Sherry." Lust advised.

" Shut the ** up!" Sherry hissed "What the hell am I doing here!?"

"You are such a funny girl!" Lust laughed under her breath.

" Huh?" Sherry asked with a slightly confused look on her face.

Lust sobered from her laughter, still smirking. "Look you need to lighten up about what I did to Fletcher," Lust said "Men like woman who are feminine," Lust said while her cheeks blushed red and her eyes twinkled in the light as she thought about Fletcher. " I especially know that Fletcher likes feminine girls. Couldn't you tell."

" SHUT UP!" Sherry hissed "I couldn't care less about him so just shut up!"

"Would you like to see Fletcher, eh, sugar pie?" Lust asked as she put her hands on her lips, then blew a kiss towards the wall in front of her before an image Fletcher and Wrath showed up. " Here's my darling facing my leader."

###

Fletcher unleashed another volley of wind darts upon Wrath, but they were all easily blocked. The constant stream of attacks were starting to hurt Fletcher's virtue as he was coughing up blood.

" This is so boring" Wrath complained. " Why can't he just play with me?"

" _**Enough of your useless sniveling! destroy him already!**_"

" That'll be even more boring. I just want him to play with me." Wrath said back which confused Fletcher and what he was watching.

"_** You'll listen to what I say, you cretin! Are you forgetting the mission?!**_" The voice inside snarled in annoyance and anger.

" No sir. I'm sorry, sir. Wrath said with a pout before he muttered under his breath.

" I HEARD THAT!" The voice shouted in even more anger and annoyance.

Wrath reached into his pockets and pulled out a small red leather booklet before he skimmed through the idealist, important pages of the notebook.

" Let's see..." Wrath muttered to himself as he kept skimming through his notebook, diagnosing each page. "Should I try Little Red Riding Hood? No, that's a once in a day thing. Hmmm...maybe I should Gold-Tree and Silver-Tree? No, that's not it. Ah, I think I've found it."

" Found what?" Fletcher asked in a raspy tone as he just finished coughing up blood.

" Here's a little tale called Mossy coat" Wrath said as he cleared his throat and began to read "This takes place with a hawker and a widow's daughter. The widow asked her daughter for a white satin dress with gold sprigs, which must fit her exactly. The girl asked her mother, and at her instruction, asked the hawker for a dress the color of all the birds of the air. As they made the dress... they discovered it could give someone a wish and also change their form if they wished."

" OH BOY, STORY TIME!" Fletcher laughed hysterically. " I WANT TO HEAR A STORY!"

The pages of Wrath's booklet glowed bright red. The pages then flipped up and down, as something came out of the book, then took full image.

It was a business suit, made of gold, white stripes on the sleeves, and a white collar around the neck.

Wrath touched the business suit, it then disappeared, reappeared on Wrath's body. Wrath smirked, " You know what they say: fairy tales come to life." Wrath's body disappeared, reappeared behind Fletcher, and gripped around his waist. " But if you don't pay attention to them..."

"Then what do you have to live for!?" Wrath asked with a crazed laughed as he bent backwards with fast speed.

Wrath plummeted towards the ground, with his hands wrapped tight around Fletcher.

Fletcher gasp as his head headed closer and closer towards the ground.

CRASH, BOOM!

Fletcher let out a gasp for air as he his head was at the bottom of a small crater.

###

" FLETCHER!" Sherry shouted out in concern as she watched in fear, anxiety, then diverted her eyes away from the screen—she couldn't take seeing the pain on Fletcher's face.

Velieve it or not; Sherry wasn't the only one in distress, as tears began to roll down the eyes of Lust.

" My perfect boy..." Lust muttered in sadness as she watched Wrath ground and pound Fletcher's face in each punch made the crater slightly bigger.  
Sherry stared to hiss in anger and punch the ground before she turned her sights on the woman who showed her that and lunged at her with razor sharp claws. However Lust easily caught both her wrist and held them above her head..

" YOU DID THIS!" Sherry snarled and hissed as she struggled in Lust grip "YOU AND ALL YOUR FRIENDS CAN BURN IN HELL!"

Lust gave Sherry a smiled but tears still rolled down her face.

" Hell?" Lust repeated as she squeezed Sherry's wrists which made a tremor of pain run through her body and make her gasp out in pain. "Hell, do you really think there's such a place?" Lust asked as she squeezed even tighter than before which made Sherry scream out in pain as she could feel her bones start to crack " Well, if you actually believe me or not, we're already living in Hell."

"P-Please... L-Let... m-me...g-go..." Sherry grunted in silent pain as she could feel her wrist slowly start to shatter.

" Gladly" Lust said as she released her grip on Sherry's wrists then frowned as Sherry started to banged her fist's on the floor in a wave of emotions.

Sherry started to sob in sadness as she clawed at the ground which split apart like hot butter with a knife but Sherry was too upset to notice.

" You are weak!" Lust said as she lost her composure, and glared at Sherry " YOUR WEAK!" Lust shouted in anger "Right now the rest of my crew are fighting one of the most notorious pirate crews, and you can't even handle someone like me!?" Lust shouted as annoyance "You disgust me!" Lust shouted before she stared at the still sobbing Sherry.

"Listen well cutie pie because starting today you will become my pupil of reparation" Lust smiled snidely, then ogled her eyes to her pictures of Fletcher, seductively. "I want someone strong to fight me...when I take his heart all for my own."

###

Fletcher was utterly defeated his bones, muscles, and joints were all badly damaged by the time Wrath was done.

Wrath stood over Fletcher and looked down at him with antipathy in his eyes.

" You were no fun at all," Wrath said as he shook his head "You should be ashamed of yourself"

" _**Enough with your blundering, kill him Now!**_" The voice inside Wrath's head roared in anger.  
" I'm not leaving until I have some more fun!"

" _**ENOUGH OF THIS! I'LL HAVE TO TAKE HIM DOWN MY-**_" The voice inside Wrath's began to shout in rage but stopped when he sensed a dangerous presence "_**No-Not him**_!"

"HEY!" A raspy voice shouted. " That's my bounty!" Wrath spun around while Fletcher slowly raised his head bore they glanced at the limping figure who was coming towards them.

"Mr. demonic hunter do you want to play?" Wrath asked as he stared at Victor with hope in his eyes.

"If it means I get to take his head then yes I'll play with you, Wrath leader of the Sin pirates" Victor said with a slightly crazed grin as he coughed up some blood and draw both his swords while Wrath gained crazed smirk as he cracked his knuckles.

###

Next Time: (narrated by Maria): Daddy don't!. The venom killing you but I can't help you when you're moving around like that! I know you're upset about losing mommy, but that's no reason to act so rashly! How can I possibly help YOU?! Find out Next Time One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure! Yokai is SO CUTE!


	41. Life on the Line, Victor VS Wrath

**Group's favorite activities:**

**Fletcher: Sitting on Green Gale's pelican head.**

**Supaiku: Reading**

**Sherry: Fishing**

**Dorobou: Sleeping**

**Christopher: Cooking**

**Yokai: Reading magazines**

**Sherry: Studying**

**Nautilus: Playing Musical Instruments**

**Victor:Training**

**Maria:Training with her father and singing **

###

Pain, agony, despair, all those emotions was coursing through Nautilus's head as Vein tightened his grip. Right when Nautilus's head was burning red from the pressure Vein released his grip on him and he fell down.

" Oi, that really hurt!" Nautilus shouted as the pain started to leave his head.

" I just don't have the will to kill someone like you," Vein said with tears starting to roll down his face "Now if you'll excuse me, I have my precious crew mates to return too." With a swish of Vein's long silver hair, a scoffing noise through his mouth and a short glance at the groveling body of Nautilus Vein took off in the other direction.

" W-Wait," Nautilus gasped out as he began to slowly stand up" Your hair is so fabulous!"

Vein flinched with shock and surprised before he turned his head back and glanced at Nautilus "I beg your pardon?" Vein asked.

" I said your hair is fabulous! You gotta let me have some!" Nautilus said with a huge smile "Let me go get some scissors and take a lock of your wonderful hair!"

" Ummm... I don't think that would be a good idea." Vein said as he turned to face Nautilus then grinned at what he saw. Nautilus right arm transformed into water before it was replaced with giant scissors. Nautilus hand came out of the handle and took hold of the scissors.

"I bet you want the name of the devil fruit which allowed me to survive your attack and make this?" Nautilus asked as he shut and opened up his scissors "It's called the Kami no Fukusugata Sui Sui no mi Fruit it allows me to create, control and become water" Nautilus said with a grin.

Vein tilted his head right and glanced into the gallant eyes of Nautilus before he smirked. "It's been a while since I've spared against a worthy opponent" Vein said as both his katanas ominously levitated out of their sheathes and into Vein's hands.

"Now show me what you've got" Vein said before he watched Nautilus lunge towards him with a jet of water coming out of his feet.

###

"Your really going to play with me Mr Demonic Hunter?" Wrath asked as he stared at Victor with hope in his eyes.

"I already said yes," Victor said "But before we start I'd like to introduce some friends of mines," Victor said with a small smile as he held both his white katana high into the sky while he sheathed his black katana and put his right arm back inside his kimono "The white katana is called Hikeri and the black one is called Kurai" Victor said as he pointed his katana at Wrath.

"These Katanas represent both the good and bad things which happened in my life" Victor said with a small frown which quickly vanished "These are also the same swords I used against the world's greatest swordsman Dracule Mihawk" Victor said with a large grin as the tightened his grip on his katana "It was a great battle which lasted for days, he forced me to use both of my Katanas while I forced him to use Yoru." Victor said with a smile as he touched the scar that ran across his face "In the end I lost and got this scar as reward for the battle" Victor said before he glared at Wrath and charged towards him before he leapt forward and got ready to attack.

"You better be able to give me a satisfying battle or you won't leave this Island alive!" Victor shouted as she slashed his sword towards Wrath's throat.

" Another playmate!" Wrath said with a happy and excited look on his face while he leaned back and dodged Victor's quick attack.

" _**Idiot!" **_The voice inside Wrath shouted in an annoyed voice as Wrath dodged Victor's downward slash. "_**Kill this old fuck and then kill Fletcher, goddammit!"**_

" You're no fun at all." Wrath said pouted with puppy dog eyes as he ducked under a Victor's blade that was aimed for his head. Wrath took a deep breath in " Fine I guess it can't be helped, but you owe me a chocolate Sunday afterwards."

" _**Fine, whatever Just kill them" **_The voice inside Wrath's head said.

"Ittoryu style Skeleton Separation!" Victor shouted as he jumped into the air then quickly brought his sword down towards Wrath's skull.

Wrath laughed flamboyantly as he clapped his hands together and caught Victor's blade which made him glare before he cough up blood again because Wrath punched him in his stab wound.

Wrath let go of Victor's sword then quickly roundhouse kicked him in the right side of his face which made him spit out some more blood and was sent flying into a nearby house.

"Come on Mr Demonic Hunter I want to play some more" Wrath said as he stared into the building which had a medium size hole.

"_Damn it he might act like a child but he's stronger than he looks" _Victor thought as the throbbing pain from his stab wound and numbness in his veins from the venom started to act up which made him grunt out in pain as he rolled off a family's table and glanced up at the family who was staring down at him a man who had a confused look on his face , a women who had a blush on her cheeks as she stared down at Victor's toned body, a young boy who was staring at Victor's swords with mesmerized look on his face and a teenaged girl who had a huge blush on her face as she quickly latched on Victor's left arm and helped him stand up which annoyed her mother.

" _I am so weak!"_ Victor thoughts shouted in anger as he picked his sword back up "_Fucking Akane! Fucking Leroy! Fucking Sonia! And Fucking Erik! If I ever see those Bloodshed Pirates alive—" _Victor thoughts began to stop as he grunted in pain as Wrath punched him in his stab wound before he grabbed him by his arm and threw him out of the house and into the street.

"I'm sorry about my playmate. He can be so messy when we play" Wrath apologized to the family before he ran out the hole and dodged a sluggish sword swing to his stomach before he did a high kick to Victor's chin which made blood escape from his mouth before he landed on his back and let out tired pants.

" Let's play together!" Wrath laughed joyously "I want to play Stick Ball!" Wrath said before a orange light glowed from his right hand and a hockey stick made of silver diamonds appeared. "I have the stick and you can be the ball!"

Victor tried to stand up but he cringed and stopped because of the venom. Wrath dashed towards Victor and tightened his on his hockey stick so tight that it made him bleed.

" Let's Play!" Wrath shouted as he swung his hockey stick towards Victor's head.

" _I guess I'll have to get serious to beat this freak" _Victor thought as he moved his right hand to his black Katana handle "Nitoryu style crescent moons!"

Victor quickly spun both his swords around like buzz saws and push them towards Wrath's incoming hockey stick. Both Victor's swords and Wrath's hockey stick collided against each other which made sparks fly around. Victor growled in Wrath's face while Wrath himself was laughing.

" This is a Fun Game!" Wrath said with a laugh as he pressed against Victor's swords.

" Shut up!" Victor growled as he got on to one knee and quickly changed his grip on his swords "Nitoryu Rising eruption!"

Victor forced himself up and threw Wrath's hockey stick to the side before he quickly slashed his swords upwards and across Wrath's chest. The force of the attack sent Wrath into the air while Victor started to let out tired breathes.

" Weeeee!" Wrath laughed as he span around in the air while he blood dripped out. " This is so much fun!"

_**" Idiot, get down there and kill him!"**_The voice inside Wrath's head snarled in anger.

" Aw, but I'm having too much fun!" Wrath said as he continued to spin around.

_**" I've given enough time! I want to see some**_ **affliction!" **The voice inside Wrath's head snarled again.

Fletcher was beginning to regain consciousness and saw Victor's back in front of him.

Fletcher had a weak smile on his face because he knew Victor was a bounty hunter and to Fletcher bounty hunters were like Marines to him.

" C-Cool…" Fletcher grieved because all the bones on his body began to ache again. " I-I m-must…h-have…his autograph." However Fletcher passed out from his motley of cuts all over his body.

_So far I've only been using 10% of my power but can I really go full power with my plight_ Victor thought as he stared at Wrath who was beginning to fall back to earth _Maybe, I could just go with 50% of my full power? Eh, what the hell _Victor thought with a grin as he jumped up towards Wrath "Nitoryu Falling grave!"

Victor used half of his remaining strength to stab both his swords into Wrath's stomach and twist the handles and grinned as he watched Wrath spit out blood.

" A-ack…" Wrath wheezed out as blood started to pour out of his mouth and stab wounds.

" Goodbye you psychotic bastard." Victor said with a weak grin as he raised his right leg and kicked Wrath's body down while he pulled out his swords and watched as Wrath's body fell lifelessly on the ground.

"Now with that taken care of," Victor said with a small smile as he limped towards Fletcher.

The venom in his veins was starting to get painful to the point he rather go another round with Mihawk without any swords. "Now all I have to do is kill that pirate and I can…" Victor couldn't finish his sentence because the venom was in it's finally stage and dropped his swords before he collapsed backwards and glared at Fletcher unconscious face.

While Victor couldn't move anymore and was starting to lose consciousness he could still think to himself, _"I'm sorry Yumi. I wasn't strong enough to beat this venom. Uou must be ashamed of me"_ Victor thought sadly as his vision started to darken _"If only I was stronger than Maria wouldn't be alone in this world, I'm sorry for begin such a weak husband and a even weaker father... "_

Wrath body started to shake violently around before it suddenly stopped while a eerie demonic aura started to vanish before he stood up and was fully healed.

Wrath glanced at Victor and smirked, "That was pretty impressive, it would be a shame to kill you in such a feeble state" Wrath said as he spun around, but glanced back at Victor for a short second. "If you do survive than perhaps I'll consider facing you again and not as the child you fought so until then. Farewell Mr Grim" And with that Wrath In ominous form walked away from Victor unbeknownst to him people were watching him.

###

Sherry had two reasons to be mad:1 both Fletcher and the sexiest man she's ever seen were knocked out cold and in desperate need of medical attention and 2 the lewd woman Lust wouldn't stop pestering her. As Sherry was growling, Lust was laughing to herself.

" You bitch!" Sherry shouted. " This is all your fault!"

" OI, don't be so angry about everything," Lust said nonchalantly. "You can't expect to get anywhere without experiencing pain, I know you more than you know yourself, Sherry,I know how you haven't unlocked the full potential of your Devil Fruit ability's, and how your very soul lusts for more power"

Slowly Lust crawled up to Sherry then stroked her hair.

Sherry was nervous, blushing, and agape. However, her anxiety quickly turned into bitter rage. Sherry pulled her hand back then _**SLAP!**_

A red mark bruised on Lust's right cheek. All she did in response was smiled then licked her right hand and rubbed it against her cheek.

" You sure do pack a wallop my dear Sherry." Lust said with a chuckle

" Shaddup, you lewd woman!" Sherry shouted in anger.

" You sure are strong when you're angry" Lust said with a smile "And correct me if I'm wrong but isn't it anger that fuels Zoan Devil Fruit?"

Sherry flinched, stuttered, " H-How did you know I've eaten a Zoan Devil Fruit?"

" Honey, I'm not just a sexy body. I once was in love with a boy who had eaten a Zoan Devil Fruit." Lust licked her lips then slowly moved her fingers across her lips. " I remember his lips. I never said I loved him, but I thought our relationship was special."

" You actually had a relationship, What was his name?" Sherry asked as she was interested by the fact Lust had a relationship with someone and not just a one night stand.

" My dear, his name was Zelef Parlor" Lust said with a frown before she let out a small sigh " But all I'm allowed to call him is Wrath."

" Wrath? That's a pretty strange name, Wrath." Sherry said as she tried to suppress a laugh.

" But it's no different from my name, Lust. I am part of seven pirates that share chagrin for sins: lust, gluttony, greed, sloth, envy, pride, and wrath." Lust snickered with a smirk "And you're no different from me, Ms. Sherry. If it weren't for me, you'd be the very embodiment of lust."

" Lust? You truly are a lewd woman" Sherry told her with a small glare "There's not a single source of temptation in my whole body"

" Really?" Lust asked with a small chuckle "Than what do you call it when you're smacked by Supaiku? Or how about just now when you were ogling that bounty hunter though he is cute-maybe even more cuter than Fletcher" Lust said as she crawled up to Sherry, and went to her ear and whispered, "I know about the beating. How they'd rape you, hold you, beat you, and yet you relished it all."

" _Beating? She can't possibly mean..." _Sherry thought as she began to remember that day.

###

Christopher and Dorobou were in an place they never seen before and were lying on the ground.

Christopher glanced around the place they were in before he sat up and turned his head to the right to saw Dorobou who moved closer to him and was getting ready for a kiss.

" EEEEK!" Christopher let out a womanly scream and raised his right arm.

_**SLAP! **_Christopher left a red mark on the right side of Dorobou's cheek while he boiled with rage as he glared at Dorobou who was waking up.

" Jeez, we're both guys. You don't have to be so feminine."Dorobou said has he stare Christopher nonchalantly.

" I will never speak to you again!" Christoper shouted as he stood up and while Dorobou shrugged his shoulders and stood up.

_**" Hey!"**_ Two voices unison.

Dorobou and Christopher looked to where the voices were coming from, and saw two men standing in the shadows.

_**" I hate pretty boys!"**_One voice shouted.

_**" It's a good thing I'm the most handsome man alive!"**_ Another voice said.

_**" We're here to kill you!"**_Both voices said at the same time before Envy and Pride stepped out of the shadows with grins on their faces.

"I'll continue not to talk to you after we beat these people" Christopher said with a small glare as he got ready to fight.

"Whatever you say just don't slap me again" Dorobou said as he moved his hands into his pockets and grabbed a fist full of coins.

###

" What did you just say?" Supaiku asked as he stared at Greed.

" I be'th hereth to kill'th you'th." Greed said again with a glare.

" What?" Supaiku said with a confused look on his face which made Greed let out a sigh before multiply weapons floated around him which made Supaiku grin.

"If it's a fight you wanted then why didn't you say so" Supaiku said before katana blades stared to come out of his palms.

###

"You're that cross-dresser who captured me!?" Sloth roared in anger as he charged Avalon.

" Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Whatcha going to do about it?" Avalon said with a smirk as she tightened her grip on her whip.

"I'm gonna kill you bitch!" Sloth roared as he leapt towards Avalon and threw a punch.

###

" Please, hold your tongue. We are in the midst of Hera." Yokai said in slight disgust as he watched Gluttony devour two chicken legs in one whole bit then let out a loud burp.

"I'm still hungry so I'm gonna have you for desert!" Gluttony shouted as he licked his lips at Yokai and charged him.

"Well if you're gonna eat me then let me just say one thing" Yokai said as he span his staff around and pointed it at Gluttony while the red gem glowed fiercely "I'm known to give bad heart burn!"

###

Nautilus may've been somewhat immortal but he wasn't prevailing because Vein was a worthy adversary.

Nautilus did numerous attempts to cut Vein in half with his scissors but the vampire would always disappear, reappear then attack Nautilus from behind or the side but that didn't do anything except make water fly around everywhere while he form back whatever part of him was missing.

For the fiftieth time, Vein struck Nautilus, but this time came up to his ear and whispered, " Gaea."

" What?" Nautilus asked before he turned around and went to cut Vein in half but cut the air because Vein was standing far away from him and was giving him a coldly look.

Nautilus was confused about what Vein just whispered to him but then smiled and took out an ivory hand harp studded with sapphires and decorated with scenes of mermaids, fish, and the very ocean.

" I believe that was a gift from your grandmother?" Vein said nonchalantly.

" That's right," Nautilus also said nonchalantly.

"I also believe you're an Polytheistic?" Vein asked. _**(AN: a Polytheistic is a person who believes in multiple gods)**_

" I am" Nautilus said with a nod.

" And your dream is to make many friends?" Vein asked.

" But I have a hard time doing that, yes." Nautilus said with a small frustrated look on his face.

" Let me be honest with you, Nautilus" Vein said with a smile but as if an arrow struck him his smile turned into an angry snarl. "I hate this world!, Everything about it makes me sick!, You humans!,The flowers!, The trees! The ocean!, Everything here wreaks!" Vein ranted in anger but his snarl instantly turned back to a smile. " But there is just one thing I cherish, my loyal crew."

" So your crew is basically your friends?" Nautilus asked.

" That's right" Vein said with a nod "They'll do whatever I ask, whenever I ask, and it's all because I show them my kindness and affection." Vein said before he began crying. " T-They d-deserve better than me, but this world is filled with nothing but sinners and weaklings, and all those who fail to see their stupidity deserve to die—"

" No, that can't be true!" Nautilus shouted back to Vein. "Nobody deserves to die! Every piece of life is precious!"

Vein stopped crying and smiled before he said "When, and only when I'm able to become a normal human-being…my voice will reach these people like bats to blood. I shall remove people of their sins, ambitions, and make sure to only allow those who're pure and hard working to survive" Vein said.

" But do you really think…someone whose killed marines could possibly be …pure" Nautilus said.

Vein laughed with a smirk then replied " I-I have no idea what you mean. I'm a messenger sent to deliver my masters acts of redemption." Vein closed his eyes "And I…" Vein said as he opened his now strong, ambitious eyes, and showed how the amber color became red. " I shall become the ruler of this new world!"

###

_**"Honey we'll be reaching the Island called Redvine in a four minutes"**_A petite woman with long dark brown hair tied into a ponytail and dark brown eyes said as she looked at the piece of paper in her cybernetic hands.

_**"The local Marine officers reported saying that the Sin Pirates, Bloodstain Gal and his crew, The Animalistic Pirates and the Demonic hunter and a little girl which is properly his daughter are all on the Island and are destroying the town and terrorizing it's people"**_The woman said with a small scowl as she tied her marine jacket around her waist and fixed a strap on her tank top which made the Marines in the room let out a small whine.

_**"How would you like to handle this honey?"**_The woman asked as she glanced at her honey's desk and let out a small sigh with a smile as it has lots of opened files and wanted posters of the people in the except for the Demonic hunter which are sprawled all over the desk then her honey who has shaggy blond hair that reaches his shoulders, dark blue eyes, a small scar across his the left side of his mouth. He is wearing the basic Marine attire but a black open hoodie which shows of his scars and toned muscles instead of the jacket and is sharpening a machete.

_**"I'm too busy with work and too tired to listen to the Pirates complain and whine so leave no prisoners"**_The Marine told her as he let out a yawn and skillfully span the machete in his hand before he threw and got a bullseye on his dart board.

_**"Why are you always tired Alexander?"**_The woman asked as she walked over to Marine and sat on his lap.

_**"Because I'm stuck looking after these fools"**_The Marine said as he glanced at the Marine officers _**"You guys heard Janet we'll be there in four minutes so everyone get ready!" **_The Marine ordered as he and Janet watched the Marine officers snap to attention.

"Yes Captain Alexander" The Marines said with a salute before they went to get ready.

"You better get ready also" Alexander said as he glanced at Janet who let out a small whine before she kissed him on his lips.

"Fine but after this you have to take me to a nice restaurant forgetting my birthday" Janet said as she got off Alexanders lap while he yawned out a nod "And stop looking at my ass or I'll take away your machetes" Janet said with a small chuckle and she heard Alexander let out a honest apology.

_"She's such a troublesome woman"_ Alexander thought with a small smile as he rested his head down on his desk and started to get some sleep before the hunt began.

###

Question of the Chapter: Will any of the Straw Hat pirates mate with an Animalistic Pirate?

Supaiku will be the only one, will hook up with Nico Robin, as she's presented later in the series. Also, they will have a son, half-fishmen and half-human just like Supaiku.

Random Topics will be displayed if I see fit next chapter.

Next Time: (narrated by Christopher): This guy is a pompous-deuce! Meanwhile, Dorobou faces a guy who's angry 'cause he ran away from his girlfriend or something! Sherry heals the enemy! And Fletcher's somewhere else! What'll happen between all of us?! Find out Next Time One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure! I'll find you, Captain Supaiku!


	42. Dorobou&Christopher VS Envy&Pride

**Who hates/loves what**

**Fletcher: Loves meat and flying, and hates bad people**

**Supaiku: Loves Nico Robin, and hates the cold as it'll kill him**

**Sherry: Loves Supaiku, and hates Fletcher**

**Dorobou: Loves to sleep, hates not sleeping**

**Christopher: Loves to treat Supaiku as his captain, and hates people telling him otherwise**

**Yokai: Loves sexy woman, and hates his uncle**

###

Sherry laid unconscious of on the streets of Redvine. She soon awoke from her unconsciousness, her mouth was dry from dehydration, her eyes were weary from sleep, and her muscles were flaccid.

" W-where am I?" Sherry groaned from her weariness and dehydration. " All I remember is…"

**Flashback:**

_"Here's a little something for your troubles, sugar pie" Lust said as she tossed a small yet heavy pouch over to Sherry "And remember I'll be the one who'll make your captain all mine"_

_Sherry opened the pouch, and then she took two small black balls out of it._

_"What the hell are these?" Sherry asked as she started at the black balls._

_" I call them Black Pearls" Lust said with smile "One of those a day will keep me at bay." Lust gleamed near Sherry's face, came close to her, and then she stared deeply into her eyes. " Here's a little something to say good-bye."_

_Lust kissed Sherry on her lips and quickly turned into a deep and passionate kiss. _

_Sherry couldn't believe the tingling in her lips; she's never been kissed by a girl, in fact has only been kissed once in her life, and unfortunately for her that person was Fletcher. Then her vision started to get darker before she blacked out._

###

" EW!" Sherry said in disgust as she spat on the ground. " I was kissed by a girl! And it was that lewd, horny, slut of a woman!"

"Help!" Sherry heard a small girl cry. " Someone, please help ME!"

Sherry didn't know it at the time, she still would've helped her all the same, the person who was running, crying to her was none other than Maria L. Grim.

Sherry saw the small girl run up to her, grabbed her, and wail her tears against her glitter shirt. Sherry didn't know what affliction must've struck the girl, but as she was a doctor of Fletcher's crew—yes, she was a doctor in general—it was her servitude duty to help all those in need.

" Woah, please stop crying," Sherry said to the little girl. " Just slow down so I can help you."

" M-m-my…Daddy!" Maria cried

The little girl was lingering on with her tears. Every drop, every cry, Sherry felt a short ping of stillness in her body.

After nearly 30 seconds of watching the girl cry, she sobered, Sherry said, " I'm sorry…what is wrong with your father?"

" He's dying! Please…help him!" Maria shouted as she tugged on Sherry's arm

It almost appeared as if the little girl would break out in tears again, but for some reason she was able to hold out. She wiped the tears dripping from her eyes off, and was soon embraced by the determined face of Sherry.

" Show me where he is." Sherry said before she and Maria ran towards Victor's location

###

The battle between Christopher, Dorobou, Envy, and Pride was fierce.

Christopher and Pride were both masters of karate.

Christopher tried to legsweep Pride, but the blonde haired pirate did a backflip and dodged the attack then quickly tried to kick at Christopher while in the air but instead hit Christopher's protracted tongue as it elongated out.

"You're pretty good at fighting," Pride smirked, then attempted to kick him again with his other leg but Christopher's tongue blocked it again. " Too bad you're not as handsome as me!"

Christopher returned his tongue into his mouth, glanced into the prideful eyes of his opponent, smirked, " Handsome? Believe me, you're just a pompous-deuce who's full of himself."

Meanwhile, Dorobou was having a hard time of his own, even having to keep his eyes open in the pursuit, the pirate Envy's arms turned into giant cannons and unleashed powerful beams of blue light—all of which Dorobou dodged by lifting himself up with his chain and rock.

" That's right, run away, pretty boy!" Envy exclaimed. " I HATE pretty boys!"

" Geez, talk about your emotional type," Dorobou said, rolled his eyes.

Dorobou and Christopher planned on fighting opposite ends of one another, and as their battles progressed they began to get closer and closer to one another — nearly 2 metre at best.

"Multi Multi 25!" Pride shouted with a smirk as 24 figures of himself melted out of his body. They were exact clone's of himself: blonde, tall, and smiling smugly to themselves.

"Aren't we handsome." All the clones' unison together.

Christopher sweat dropped, staggered, the site of 25 of the same person surprised him. " Holy shit, one of you was bad enough!"

" Ahahahaha!" All 25 of Pride's clones cackled together. " We're a single unit of power!"

" Dorobou, help!" Christopher shouted.

" Help yourself!" Dorobou retorted as he barely managed to duck away from Envy walloping him. One, two, three, Dorobou managed to get away from the barrage of punches nearly transfixing Dorobou from moving. Dorobou could move faster than Envy's body could move; he had his chain to slow Envy down.

" My misery is all your fault, yours!" Envy shouted as he threw a roundhouse kick

" Look buddy, I don't know what your deal is, but I've done absolutely nothing too you. I don't even know you!" Dorobous shouted back as he ducked underneath the kick.

" I'm not talking about you personally, you idiot! I'm talking about your kind, pretty boy! Your pretty faces make me want to PUKE!" Envy shouted as three chains with small knives on the tips came out from behind him and nearly piereced Dorobou's skull but he managed to counteract with his chain making sparks fly around as the two weapons collided, and it became a battle of willpower to see who's weapon would overpower who's.

Two clones of Pride charged Christopher. Christopher held both his palms up, a small hole opening up,

" Hydro Cannon!" Murky and damp water was unleashed; two small balls of water were fired. The two balls moved fast as a bullet, rushed towards both clones of Pride and hit both of them in their faces. However, even though both clones collapsed from the force, four more just took their place.

" Ahahahah!" All four clones unison in laughter.

" That was pretty impressive," The clone on the far left laughed.

" Too bad you couldn't do it as elegantly as I could've," The clone right of the left clone laughed.

" Too bad if I were you I wouldn't be as handsome as I am now," The clone right of the last clone laughed.

" And without me I am just a single entity," The clone on the far right laughed.

" We're an army of perfectionists," All four clones unison together. " The greatest warriors in the East Blue

" You must be mistaking me for someone who gives a shit," Christopher scoffed, rolled his eyes. " I'll give you one chance: leave, and you and all your friends can leave peacefully."

However, all four of Pride's clones ignored Christopher's suggestion and instead each one pulled long rapiers well ornated with bright green gems out. All four clones smiled smugly as their gems sparkled in the light.

" ATTACK!" All four clones of Pride unison together. " AHHHH!"

All four clones throttled towards Christopher—a stampede of warriors. They came closer, closer, faster, stronger, but Christopher smirked and then pulled a small silver frying pan out from behind his back.

" You may have me outnumbered, but you're dealing with a chef here. And now" Christopher said as he gleamed into all of Pride's clones while skillfully spining his frying pan around in circles.

" Toad Grinder!" Christopher shouted as he threw his frying pan in the air and grabbed it with his tounge then swung his pan towards the clones.

_**Smack!**_ All four of the Pride clones were knocked out—there were still twenty more clones to go.

###

Fletcher was in a faraway land, inside a room with a multitude of people, as he was away from Redvine and all his friends.

" Is there anything to eat around here?" Fletcher said as he was obtuse about the whole situation.

" Excuse me, sir," A feminine voice said. " Can I help you?"

Fletcher spun his head around and stared at the body of a strange woman. Slim body (but with visible muscles under the skin), well-trained, black middle-length hair, a B-cup, has an ugly scar on her left hip. Leather. Lots of leather. To be more specific, a bit loose leather pants with with knee length boots and a leather corset. And on top of all that leather she's decorated herself with lots of chains. Her clothing even has special hoops to hold up all the chains.

" Ummm…is there anything to eat around here?" Fletcher said dumbfounded.

" Heh, you're funny," The black-haired girl tittered. " My name is Bridget, and I'm an interne of Master Cel. I'm also working my way up to be an archaeologist."

" Cel sounds funny!" Fletcher laughed hysterically. " Hahahahaha!"

Bridget laughed again, but soon stopped and handed out a large brown plastic box. " Inside here there's a little something for you to read. It'll make the time for you to meet Master Cel fly by."

One Second: Fletcher reached for the box. Two Second's: Fletcher had a magazine in his hands-Bridget couldn't even keep track of how fast he moved. Fletcher nonetheless skidded through the pages of the magazine.

" Wow, these woman must be awfully poor to not be wearing any clothes," Fletcher muttered as he looked at the *pictures* in the magazine.

" Woman not wearing any clothes? What are you—Eeek!" Bridget took the magazine in Fletcher's hands away and replaced it with a magazine with ships on the cover. " Sorry, I must've mistaken Master Cel's adult magazines with the one's given to our customers."

" Wow!" Fletcher awed, his mouth started to drool. " There's a hamburger steak in here!"

Bridget watched in wonder as the drool from Fletcher's mouth was like a waterfall and dripped down to his feet. " Ummm…are you alright?"

###

Sherry was led by Maria to where was passed out. Victor had a high fever, cold sweat dripped from his face.

Sherry may've became rusty, but she was no slouch when it came to health. She thoroughly examined the body of Victor, noticed four snake marks bitten into his skin and called for Maria to come too her which she did.

" Check this out, kid," Sherry said, she also envisaged what may've caused the bite marks on Victor's body. Sherry poked at the bite mark on Victor's right side which made him spit out blood with a slightly yellow tint in it which worried Maria. "These seem to be bite marks of the Boomslang, or Dispholidus typus snakes. I don't understand, it's unbelievable, what's a snake like that doing here? Anyways, little girl, I think you should suck the venom out of your father's pores."

Maria the little girl Sherry knew so little about nodded her head in recognition.

Maria walked up to her father and leaned down close to his skin before she started sucking on the bite mark on his right arm before she spat the venom on the ground.

"Okay kid you keep doing that I'm gonna get my equipment" Sherry said before she sprinted back to the ship.

###

Time went by, people started to leave, and yet Fletcher and one other man were the only one's left wavy brown hair. He wears black baggy pants and grey boots. He also wears a long sleeve white shirt, with a dark blue unbutton vest over it. On his back is his sword.

" Heyya, sucks to be you!" Fletcher laughed hysterically. " You are last, you are last, you are last!"

" So are you, dumbass," The person scoffed. " Honestly, what's so special about you anyway's?"

" Huh?" Fletchr asked

" Master Cel only brings the bravest of warriors to him. And yet he actually let a doofus like you amalgamate in a place as conceited as this." The person said

" That big word." Fletcher said with a slightly confused look on his face.

" The proper term is: that is a big word, you doofus." The man said with a small smirk

" Hey 4fireking, should I ask him to be a part of my crew?"Fletcher asked as he looked up at the sky.

_**( I wouldn't. He'll just slow you down)**_

" Okay!" Fletcher said with a smile before he stared at the person who had a confused look on his face

" Who are you talking to? Are you demented or something?" The person asked in annoyance and anger.

" Fletcher G. Perkman," The feminine voice of Master Cel's interne said. " Master Cel will see you now."

" OI, HOW COME HE GETS TO GO BEFORE ME!? I'VE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR THREE WHOLE DAYS!"

" Sorry, Master Cel's orders." The woman said.

" Yay!" Fletcher laughed as got up, raised his hands in the air also had a goofy smile on his face, started running towards Master Cel's room.

The man on the couch was left to grunt, growl, then scoff. " I didn't want to be here anyways."

###

The room in which Fletcher entered was dark and had a squalid atmosphere around it. However, despite of the darkness Fletcher could see three large jugs before him lined up in a straight line.

" Maybe there's food in them," Fletcher thought outloud, he walked towards the jars.

Fletcher started with the jar on the far right. Proceeding with caution, he made his way to the jar, and then he opened the lid up—he was greeted with white liquids portraying an image of Sherry and Maria kneeled over besides Victor with Sherry sticking a needle into Victor's arm.

" It's a good thing my tongue is able to sterizlize my needles otherwise who know's what would've happened to him?" Sherry said; took her needle out and licked the tip once again for sterilization.

" My daddy's going to be alright, right?" Maria asked with a worried look on her face while she held her dad's katana's in her hands.

" He should come around in a couple of hours. But will need a few days to rest. I did inject him with antibodies, but it's only a matter of time before they take effect." Sherry told her as she stared down at the man who was already looking healter than a few minutes ago which shock sherry slightly.

" Hey Sherry!" Fletcher laughed hysterically. "I'm up here!"

" OI, SHIT!" Sherry shouted in shock and slight fear which made her trip over Victor's body and landed on Victor's chest which made her blush of how strong his muscles were.

" Are you alright?" Maria asked as she helped Sherry to her feet.

" Y-yeah. For a moment there...it almost felt like someone was talking to me."

Fletcher closed the lid to the jar on the far right. He then walked to the jar in the middle, and opened the lid up to see an image of Yokai sitting under a tree while staring off into the ocean.

" Hey Yokai!" Fletcher laughed hysterically again. " I'm up here!"

However, it seemed that Yokai was either ignoring Fletcher or just couldn't hear him as his gaze continued to stare off into the ocean—but his head turned when the shadow of a figure came up to him.

" Fletcher?" Yokai said.

" Yay, I'm up here!" Fletcher shouted. But it wasn't the Fletcher staring at the jar he mentioned, but in actuality Yokai was looking at a Fletcher standing beisdes him, smiling.

" Hey there, Yokai!" The Fletcher in the jar laughed.

" Huh? That's me." Fletcher pondered, stopped; he didn't have much brain mass, looked back into the jar. " But how can I be here and there at the same—wait, I remember. This is the second time I asked Yokai to join my pirate crew. Cool. I wonder what's in the last jar?"

Fletcher closed the lid of the jar in the center. He then walked to the jar on the far left, and opened the lid—the face of a bug-like creature's head nearly came right at him.

###

Fletcher was now in a void of pure darkness. The first thing he saw was an image of his first six crewmates: him, Supaiku, Sherry, Dorobou, Christopher and Yokai.

Then there was an image of Redvine, but it was destroyed in a massive explosion. A picture of Vein and his ten crewmates using powers: Vein- he turned into a bat, Leory-sharp swords came out his fingertips, Akane-she turned a large mountain into a fire breathing dragon, Sonia-she strummed on her harp where a man in front of her stabbed himself, Erik-a twister of swords surrounded him, a male-two bone claws ripped out of his chest and a cat-like creature made entirely of bones came out, two twins-both breathed fire/ice from their mouths, a male who turned into a lighting bird-flapped his wings and thunder rumbled out, a female-her hair lengthened and was whipped.

Dartz, Gecko, Dag, and Lea and six other shadowy figures showed up behind them.

Fletcher's father the giant Roc flew in, shrieked, and then was hit by a large spear thrown at him and striking him in his chest.

A pair of big red eyes and a wall of flames came up.

Finally, Fletcher and his crew, two people he saw and encountered today and ones he never saw before showed up: Him, Supaiku, Sherry, another figure with two guns in his hands, Christopher, Yokai, Avalon, Nautilus, Maria & Victor L. Grim, Lust, and a girl with long blue hair.

###

" AH!" Fletcher shouted as he saw he was out of the darkness and was staring at the ground that was rushing up to meet him.

_**SMACK!**_ Fletcher embittered, grieved, breathed raspily through his mouth as his eyes were red. Fletcher was emphatic, but managed to smile.

" That was AWESOME! I wanna do that again!" Fletcher shouted with a laugh as he stood up.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you, kid," A voice said. " Most people shouldn't even see their futures. The consequences would be severe."

" Who's there!?" Fletcher asked as he looked around but couldn't see the whoever was talking anywhere. So Fletcher looked his head up to see if the person was tall or perhaps flying, but he still couldn't see the fiigure anywhere. So Fletcher turned his head to the ground, and this time he saw someone—actually, something—he saw a small brown mouse about 3'7" holding a gray staff.

" What sup?" The mouse said. " My name's Master Cel."

###

Dorobou and Christopher were pinned up against each other. Twenty Pride's were lurking closer to Christopher with their rapiers held high. A boiling mad Envy walked closer on Dorobou's side.

" Well this is a fine mess we are in, Dorobou," Christopher smirked.

" I've been in worse," Dorobou retorted with a smirk on his own.

" I bet you have." Christopher said with a smile.

" Both of you CAN IT!" Envy bellowed, veins on his head came out. " I shall destroy you all! I will wipe out every pretty boy on the face of the Earth so I may retrieve the love of my woman!"

" Woah, dude, calm down," Dorobou mused. " Use your in-door voice. What's your deal?"

" I wasn't always this repulsive!" Envy pulled on his arms, and ripped them off—he had metal prosthetic's. Envy then pulled on his chin, ripped a piece of plastic off, and showed off his metal jaw. " I use to have a girlfriend. I've been with her for a whole year and was even engaged to her. But then I had an accident...well...you know what happens next!"

" You become an unloved piece of shit." Dorobou said.

" YES!" Envy exclaimed, Dorobou could've sworn he saw Envy's eyelids glow bright red. " How could I possibly face her like THIS!? How? I ran away, and managed to run into Wrath. He promised me he would grant me any wish once he ruled the world! I told him: I want to be loved!"

" But you'll never be loved like me," Pride said. " When I was young, all the girls would bring me choclates. And you know what I'd do with those choclates? I'd sell them."

" Just you wait, impudents!" Envy glared.

" Wrath made you guy's wanted so the marines would be too busy chasing you and leave their most valuable treasure unguarded!" All twenty Pride's laughed.

" And made us stay back to stop you from getting in his way. And when Wrath gets that book-" Evny said

" There will be no one in this world that can stop him." Pride said

Dorobou looked at Christopher—Christopher looked at Dorobou—both pirates shaked their heads.

" You wanna switch?" Dorobou asked

" Man, nothing would make me feel better." Christopher said as they traded places and got ready to attack.

" Coin Barrage!"Dorobou shouted as he threw a barrage of coins at all the clones of Pride, then watched as all twenty of them fell down which made him smirks.

" Hydro Cannon!" A geyser of water came out of Christopher's hand and made contact against Envy. Red sparks electrocuted out of Envy when the water hit him directly.

Both Envy and Pride both fell down, unconscious. Dorobou and Christopher meanwhile glanced up then back to each other.

" Whatcha say we find the rest of our buddies?" Dorobou asked.

Christoper didn't speak to Dorobou, remembering Dorobou's actions, he just snarled at him before he walked away..

" Geez, you can really hold a grudge." Dorobou said with a tired sigh as he followed.

_**Who can beat who:**_

_**Fletcher-All his crewmates**_

_**Supaiku-Sherry**_

_**Sherry-Yokai**_

_**Dorobou-Supaiku**_

_**Christopher-Dorobou**_

_**Yokai-Christopher**_

Next Time: (narrated by Avalon) I'm a master of cosplay! I'm also a master of surprise; you wouldn't be able to recognise me no matter how hard you try! But can I possibly stand a chance against this logia user?! Find out Next Time One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure! I'm going to kill that ero-monk!


	43. Catch the Ribbon, Avalon VS Sloth

**What character in movie/anime are like the members of the Animalistic Pirates?**

**Fletcher/ Monkey D. Luffy from Dragon Ball Z**

**Supaiku/Piccolo from Dragon Ball Z**

**Sherry/ Naru from Love Hina**

**Dorobou/Zoro from One Piece**

**Christopher/Mokuba from Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Yokai/Miroku from Inuyasha**

###

After staring at what was believed to be Master Cel for a whole minute Fletcher smiled.

The small yet mighty mouse stood below him, and soon raised his staff in his paws up to Fletcher's face. The touch of the staff wasn't exactly cold, and it even seemed to be relaxing Fletcher's mind.

" It's been so long since I've seen someone like you here, kid," Master Cel said. " Usually the people I have to teach are in their late thirties."

Fletcher didn't seem to understand Master Cel, smiled flamboyantly, laughed, "Aw, what a cute little mouse! I wanna pet the MOUSE!" Fletcher tried to pet Master Cel's head, but he smacked his hand with his staff. " Oi! That really hurt!"

"Serves you right, idiot," Cel glared at the arrogant Fletcher while shaking his head. "Honestly, what do they teach kids nowadays? Anyways, we better start your training session."

" Woohoo!" Fletcher raised his hands high in the air, laughing flamboyantly. " I'm going to train! Yay!"

_**Smack! **_Fletcher was smacked on the head by Master Cel. However Fletcher was quick recovering from his pain and started laughing once again.

" I'm not ready to train you just yet. First I need to find out whether or not you're even worthy enough to be my new pupil." Cel said.

Fletcher pouted, he gave off a puppy dog look, and his lower lip trembled.

The look had no medial effect on Master Cel as he had little intention to help people who're suck-ups.

" Do you really want to become my pupil?" Cel asked.

" Ah huh!" Fletcher said quickly while nodding his head.

Master Cel took out a red ribbon, pulled on the strings, and tied it around the staff he had in his hands. "Then you'll have to get this ribbon away from me." Fletcher held no doubts about what he would do to become a pupil which was sure to give him a well needed boost of energy.

Fletcher did not wait a second longer. He recklessly dived down and attempted to grab the staff only to find out Master Cel wasn't there anymore.

Fletcher spun around, seeing Master Cel, receiving a friendly looking scowl from him.

" That was a nifty try, kid," Master Cel said, smirked. "Too bad your ego isn't as good as your claws." Master Cel then moved his right paw up, stood his four fingers up, put two up, and wiggled them. " Let's try this again."

###

Sloth's punch was blocked by Avalon who quickly lashed her whip up and stopped the attack.

Sloth started to send a barrage of punches towards Avalon but she controlled her whip perfectly and stopped all incoming fists.

"You're very slow," Avalon commented with a smirked as she blocked another incoming punch. " I guess that's why they call you Sloth."

" AGH!" Sloth roared in anger before he jumped in the air and attempted to do a flying kick but missed as Avalon lashed her whip around Sloth's leg while he was flying towards her and lashed her whip down which made Sloth crash into the ground.

" Heh, I got you now, big boy!" Avalon laughed while she tugged on Sloth's leg and watched him struggling to stand up. "This has got to be the second time we've encountered, and once again I'm sending you to—"

Sloth's leg suddenly turned into hundreds of small insects which Avalon recognized to be ants.

The ants easily moved out of Avalon's whip which made it fall to the ground. The ants quickly went back to Sloth's missing limb and soon transformed back into his leg.

" What a drag. I didn't want to use my Devil Fruit ability, but you made me do this." Sloth said in slight irritation.

" Y-you've eaten a Devil Fruit?" Avalon asked in slight shock.

" Yes. I've eaten the Buzz Buzz Fruit. which makes my whole body besides my brain turn into insects." Sloth said before he growled in anger "It's too bad I can't eat anything because of it!"

Sloth's frustration soon lifted but his anger was still in him. A giant horn of a beetle sprouted out of his forehead while his hands turned to the front legs of a praying mantis and the wings of a moth sprouted out his back.

" A-a-ah. I….I better get out of here." Avalon said as she stared in slight feat at what see was seeing before she ran away from the bug humanoid Sloth.

Sloth used his moth wings to take to the sky and started flying off after Avalon.

After chasing Avalon for 7 minutes Sloth began to get tired. He chased her through streets, alleyways and all other parts of town Sloth didn't even recognize.

"This girl's a coward, but boy is she fast," Sloth thought out loud as rubbed behind his head. "But if I ever do see that girl again…I'll kill her."

It was then that someone else walked besides Sloth; a woman. Long light-brown hair that reaches her knees in a high pony-tail. Light freckles going across nose and cheeks, light blue-green eyes. Creamy coloured skin, quite thin and about 5'4. She wears a pastel-purple coloured bow holding her hair up, brown ankle boots that have a small heal, a pair of black skinny jeans and a white sun-dress over the top that reaches mid-thy. She also has a gold locket with an angel.

Sloth walked up to the girl and tapped her on her right shoulder.

" W-what?" The girl said, she looked at Sloth's face. " Er, how can I help you, person I've never seen before in my life."

" Excuse me but would you have happened to see a girl named Avalon Blair come through her?" Sloth asked as he glanced round.

" Avalon Blair?" The girl stroked her chin, and then smiled. "Does she have purple hair…like this?" The girl took off her brown hair as it was really a wig and short purple hair flowed out of it."

" Y-yeah," Sloth said, not knowing the Avalon Blair he was searching for was right in front of him.

" And does she have purple eyes that seem to be glaring…like this…" The girl leaned in closer to Sloth, and he could she her purple eyes twinkle in the light.

" …Yeah." Sloth said still not figuring out that the person he's fighting is right in front of him.

" And does she have a white ribbon on her neck…like this?" The girl pulled down her white sundress, and a white ribbon was shown.

" Yeah!" Sloth cheered, his confusing turned into a big smile and he was clapping his hands.

" Sorry, I haven't seen her anywhere." Avalon said as she put her wig back on and started to walk away.

Sloth comically fell down as the girl put her brown wig on her head. Then Sloth got back to his feet and stared back at the girl walking away. " I was sure she was close by."

" _Y'know… maybe the Sinful Pirates are even dumber than I ex—" _Avalon thought before a loud buzzing noise assaulted her ears.

Multiple hornets rushed in from behind and nearly hit the brown-haired. The girl was trembling as she turned her head around and saw the body of Sloth holding his arm out.

" What do you think I am; stupid?" Sloth asked.

" I-I was hoping so." Avalon said which made Sloth glare.

" Buzz Buzz Hornet Gun!" Sloth shouted before dozens of small hornets flew out a small hole in his hand.

The girl now recognized as Avalon Blair pulled her whip out and retaliated by swishing her whip as the hornets came closer and managed to stop every one of them.

Avalon reached for her wig and pulled it off her head which allowed her short purple hair breezed out.

"Well, I guess I won't be needing this disguise anymore." Avalon said as she ripped her white sundress off which revealed a long sleeved shirt with gray stripes and her black long trousers made of cotton were shown from the light.

Sloth however didn't seem to care how Avalon looked as he charged at her again; the horn of a beetle sprouted from his forehead.

"Well…I better run!" Avalon shouted as she spun around and ran as fast as she could to escape the mighty horn of the pirate Sloth.

###

10 minutes later, Sloth had lost Avalon and was back to contemplate where the young historian could've run off too.

" Where are YOU!" Sloth yelled while he raised both his fists up high. "I swear if I ever find you again, I will kill you!"

" Sloth," The voice of Sloth's captain Wrath shouted. " Stay where you are. I'm coming to get you."

Sloth's captain Wrath soon showed up. Sloth was amazed to see him where he was but was just glad to have the chance to enunciate around him.

" Captain," Sloth awed with a smile. " W-what are you doing here?"

" I heard a commotion around here and was just wondering what It was." Wrath said.

" That's funny. You never use to care about your surroundings before." Sloth said

" Well…if you're doing a mission like ours…I guess you can never be too careful." Wrath said with a smile.

" I guess that makes sense, Captain. Anyways…do you have any news about the book?" Sloth asked

" I'm sorry but could you come a little closer? I'm afraid I'm a little hard of hearing." Wrath said as he motioned Sloth to come closer.

" Er, okay." Sloth said as he leaned in closer to Wrath.

Sloth's nose was nothing but a nest of bugs—they were stiff and couldn't smell even the faintest of smells—Sloth couln't smell the female deodarant from Wrath's armpits. However, it was too late for him as Wrath took a knife out and stabbed it directly into the top of Sloth's head to which he collasped on the ground and didn't get up.

"Phew," The Wrath sighed. " Glad that's over. Now I can take off this disguise." Wrath grabbed the top of his head and pull down and Avalon Blair came out. The first apprehension in Avalon's mind was how Wrath would come after her as soon as he found out a member of his crew was killed by her.

" He really was strong," Avalon thought outloud; she feared Sloth would get up and come after her again. " Pfffffft! What am I saying? I should be glad he's done and I have the chance to get out of here."

Avalon proceeded to walk away from Sloth, but she couldn't hide the jitery feeling that someone was watching her. Then she spun her body around as she saw Sloth still standing before her.

" **You tried to kill him**?" A bone-chilling voice said from Sloth's mouth.

" H-how?" Avalon asked in shock and fear.

" **You were able to kill our host, but that's all he was; a host. Each Devil Fruit was made especially by Wrath. He foretold his previous hosts would one day bite the dust, and decided to use his not so secret phenominal abilities to enchant the fruit.**" The bone chilling voice said.

" I stabbed his head! The brain should be GONE!" Avalon shouted in anger as she pointed the knife at him.

" **But we're other lifeforms! We're small parasites created by our divine being! And by the way, your obvious cross-dressing tricks aren't going to work on ME!"** The bone chilling voice shouted in anger **"Buzz Buzz Hammer Termites!"**

The ominous creature who controlled the body of Sloth slammed his right hand against the wall besides him. As he did hundreds of small brown termintes came crawling out and headed towards Avalon as they ate away everything in their path.

" Ew!" Avalon said in disgust as she frantically took her whip out and began to whack the termites one by one.

Avalon's braviary got her somewhere as the hundreds of termintes started to die and get smaller with each crack of her whip. But soon her whip got devoured half way.

" **Heh, how are you going to fight without your whip, girly?**" The bone chilling voice mocked before they made Sloth form a grin.

Avalon stared anxiously at the half of her whip not eaten away and shivered befoer she smiled, " Like this." Avalon said before she threw her whip at the body of Sloth, then made a desperate attempt to flee while Sloth swatted the other part away.

" **Coward****!**" The bone chilling voice growled in anger before they started to chase after Avalon.

###

Sloth's searching lead him into a low-starred restaurant that looked more like a soup kitchen with people surfeiting the customers with bowls of soup.

" **Humans**," The voice of the ominous creature said in disgust. " **The very site of them makes me sick**!"

" Well hello there," A male voice greeted. "Welcome to Gibby's House of Soup. How may we serve you today?"

They turned around to see what may've been the cheesiest disguise the girl Avalon wore yet. The very appearance of the person looked more like a girl than what she sought to be a guy with a fake mustcach, round thick glasses and bushsy eyebrows and terrible blond hair.

" **Heh, nice try, woman**," Sloth smirked snidely to the waiter. " **But like I said: Your disguises can't fool me**!" The bone chilling voice yelled before they made Sloth yank on the individuals hair. They yanked harder and harder but he couldn't seem to prove the person standing before him was Avalon.

However they did hear a woman voice screaming as he pulled tighter and tighter.

" H-help!" The waiter exclamed in a female voice.

" **Scream all you want, you little bitch**! **There's no one here who ca-**" The bone chilling voice growled before he caught sight of a dark purple haired person having some soup

" Yoo-hoo!" Avalon greeted as she finished her soup.

They looked up from the figure who turned out not to be Avalon he was holding and looked at a table to see the real Avalon asking for seconds.

They then looked down at the waiter he was holding then winced when they saw the anger in that waiter eyes.

" **Ah...I can expla-**" The bone chilling voice began to say but the waiter slugged him across the face which seemed to stun and daze them.

" Let go of ME!" The waiter shouted before he started to throw punches into Sloth's face and upperboady.

Another figure of whom Sloth couldn't see snuck up and hit him with a frying pan, _**Smack!**_

The force of the sneak attack sent him flying towards the kitchen like a rocket. Sloth went through the door to the kitchen and slammed into a cupboard where dozens of cooking utensils fell on his head.

" **Ow," **They bone chilling voice moaned in pain as they made Sloth rub his head. "**At least I won't suffer any brain damage**."

Just as Sloth was about to get up he saw Avalon Blair smirking and chuckling to herself.

" Look at the Sinful Pirate now!" Avalon Blair laughed. " He's like a little baby. Does this little baby want his bottle?" Avalon pulled her right eyelid down and stuck her tongue out. Sloth got angry, then pointed a finger at her. " **I'll show YOU! I'll KILL YOU!"**

The wings of a moth sprouted out of Sloth's back as it lifted Sloth's body off the ground. Sloth himself went through a rapid metamorphisis: the exoskeleton of a beetle covered his chest, his hands became the pinchers of a red army ant, his bottom turned into a spiders with eight legs sprouting out; four legs on both sides, and his head became a grasshoppers with two purple bulgy eyes.

" **There is nothing to fear but FEAR itself**!" The bone chilling voice shouted before they made an inhuman cry before he rushed towards Avalon, " **Rowwwwwr**!"

"Geez, talk about showbouting." Avalon said as she got ready to fight.

Sloth quickly closed his pinchers looking to break Avalon's neck however Avalon kicked the door behind her open, she jumped out of Sloth's way which made him fly inside before she slammed the door shut and locked it. The sign on the door read freezer.

" Stick around, bug-boy," Avalon smirked while walking away. " By the time the next customer shows up, they're going to have a nice popsicle."

###

100 attempts to grab the staff with the ribbion away from Master Cel as they all ended with Fletcher making a fool of himself: falling down, whacked in the head, whacked in his tush, whacked in his groin, and smacked on his back.

Fletcher was as enthusiastic as ever and unwilling to lose against Master Cel. However, his arms and legs were badly sore and his breathing was hoarse.

" Why don't you just stop for a minute and take a break, kid," Master Cel said, banged the hilt of his staff against the ground. " You won't make any progress if you just do things brashly."

" No!" Flecther shouted as he tried to move his body

" I see you're just as optimistic as ever. Too bad you couldn't use that to help you catch me." Master Cel said.

A broad smile spread all across Fletcher's face. " Just give me one more chance and I'll have that ribbon for sure."

Fletcher ran straight for Master Cel for the 101th time. Master Cel effortlessly raised his staff up and prepared to counter-attack against Fletcher. However, Fletcher surprised Master Cel by falling down and sliding towards him.

" W-what?" Master Cel asking in slient shock at what he was doing and started to run.

" Hehehehehe!" Fletcher laughed before he quickly pushed himself up and dived towrds the sprinting mouse and grabbed the staff and kicked him squarely in his face. With Master Cel down Fletcher removed his ribbion and held it up like a trophy.

" Woohoo! I did it! I beat the test! Woohoo!" Fletcher yelled as he jumped up and down with joy.

" _Such an annoying little brat,_" Master Cel thought to himself as he got back to his feet. " _But that was a pretty nifty move he did on me. Perhaps it's time we began our training_? Okay kid, ask me any question and I'll answer it."

" Okay!" Fletcher laughed as he spun his body around.

" Master Cel...where do babies come from?" Fletcher asked.

" Er, why would you ask me something like that?" Master Cel asked.

" Just curious. So where do babies come from?" Fletcher asked.

" Er, why don't you ask someone else. I'm too old to be dealing with that shit." Master Cel groaned in annoyance and banged the hilt of his staff against the floor. "Actually ask the question after we finish your training"

###

Crew member I originally wanted to add:

Kyou

Gender: Male

Age: 10

Role: Entertainer

Appearances: Short boy with red fur around his skin, two pointed ears sticking out, a large squirrel tail with a large white spot on the tip, and blue eyes.

Clothing: He wears a small red shirt with pictures of acorns on it and woody green shorts. He has a yellow dotted sweater vest and keeps an acorn on his collar.

Dynamic Personality: Kyou is a bit of a hypocrite. He has a knack for creating deadly weapons that resemble acorns. He'd always start a conversation by making fun of someone; he'd say something bad about another person when speaking with a person he already talked smack about. He really enjoys fireworks and is the only crewmember that's good friends with Fletcher and understands him. He doesn't like to be treated like a kid and requests some "manhood".

Explosive History: Kyou's father was a bounty hunter. Kyou would always stay close to his father whenever he arrested a wanted criminal. On one of his father's crusades he was able to find and eat a Devil Fruit. But his father was taken prisoner to a world where he would never grow old and most likely go mad. The person that sent his father to the world talked about how he and Kyou would battle to the death when he matured. Kyou soon meet Fletcher's crew and thought he'd steal some supplies, but was captured instead and forced to be a part of Fletcher's crew or "walk the plank".

Dreams: To defeat the man who keeps his father hostage.

Talents(Abilities): He ate the Squirrel Squirrel Fruit. He has the ability to glide from large heights and can transform into a large squirrel that can fire spikes from its mouth. He also has an arsenal of different types of acorn bombs: One that explodes on contact, another where he pulls a zipcord and multiple explosions come out, and one that grows bigger when touched, as well a bunch of other ones.

###

Next Time: (narrated by Nautilus) Vein may seem evil, killing marines and decapitating them, but he's really a nice guy! However, I'll be sure to have the showdown of a lifetime with him! But how can I fare against him?! Find out Next Time One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure! I'm going to be a Strawhat Pirate!


	44. Vein the Bloodshed Pirate VS Nautilus

**Favorite places each character likes too go to:**

**Fletcher-restaurant**

**Supaiku-blacksmith**

**Sherry-restaurant**

**Dorobou-his bed**

**Christopher-a kitchen**

**Yokai-hot spring resort**

###

Alexander had assembled all his marines and were standing in a straight line, arms too their sides while forming a turtle, and each one staring at the almighty Alexander.

" Today we fight one of the most wanted pirates in the world," Alexander reputed too all of his marine brethern. " For too long we've watched many brave marines be sent to the gallows by this cold-hearted monster! Well today we are going to show this monster exactly what we can do! We are going to find him and sever his arms, legs and his head to make him pay for his crimes!"

" YES SIR!" All the marines unison in applause.

" I leave command of you over too one of our most qualified marines, Patricia Adams."

Alexander backed away and a new woman took his place. Patricia the woman was quite tanned, with kinda long, messy dark brown hair which covers her eyes so wears a green headband. She has bright gray eyes. She was wearing loose and little bit too long dark blue jeans, the bottom covering a lot of her white wore the typical marine uniform with a long silver chain around her neck. She carries a long sword, nearly the size of her, attached to a strap which she wears over her shoulder.

" Thank you for that warm, encouraging speech, Alexander. Now let me start off by saying how weak this pirate is. He thinks just by killing he's some type of ingenious criminal? We will lock him in the most confided prison and watch him as he DIES!"

" YES MA'AM!"

" Men, too arms! March!" Patricia shouted before all the marines entered the town.

###

Vein believed all Nautilus's attempts too hit him were futile. So far Vein was impressed by Nautilus's bold attitude, but was embarrassed by how ineffective his attacks were too him. Vein just had to effortlessly sway his claws as Nautilus attempted to jab him with a trident solidified of water.

" I want to know what drives you too fight," Vein said coldly while stopping another one of Nautilus's futile jab.

Nautilus however didn't seem to pay any attention to Vein as he tried another time to jab him with his three-pointed trident.

Nautilus tensed up, exclaimed, " I fight because I choose too!"

Vein tripped Nautilus as he was bored of him. Nautilus fell on the ground, then felt Vein's foot press against his back.

" Look, you're young and you're reckless. There's so much planned for you. But if you keep interfering with my plans I will be forced to kill you."

" Y-you can't stop ME!"

" Oh yeah?" Vein raised his claws up as the color of them soon molded too a dark red. " See this? This here is my claws. If I wanted too I could scratch you with these claws and absorb all of your energy. But I think a man as bold as you deserves an honorable defeat." Vein disappeared, reappeared as he was 2 ft away from Nautilus and raised his claws molded white up. " So fight me with everything you GOT!"

" Fine! Dance, Water, Dance!"

Nautilus's body became surrounded in a giant spiral of water. It was then that four water clones of Nautilus leaped out of the spiral and glared at Vein. Two of Nautilus's clones walked closer towards him while the other two clones stayed behind to protect their master.

" That's a unique trick you've got there...Nautilus, is it?"

" Yes it is."

" I'm curious to see just how well these clones of yours can fight against a worthy opponent like me. Maybe I should see for myself."

Vein disappeared, reappeared behind the front clones of Nautilus and slashed through the waists with his claws. The drops of water which dripped from the clones were then sucked into Vein's fingertips in a vortex of red energy.

Vein was angry from defeating the clones, shouted, "What type of fool do you take me for?"

" What?"

" You're just stalling for time until the marines arrive! Why else would you use such weaklings?"

" Honestly, I don't know what you're talking about. You're just a very strong opponent.

" Would you like to see some poetry?"

Blood dripped from Vein's fingertips. Vein soon raised his fingers up and wrote in cursive in the air; all the letters were floating:

_**It's day**_

_**Morning to Dark,**_

_**the shroud of the body under the light,**_

_**twilight**_

The letters of blood then vanished in thin air. Vein stared coldly at Nautilus as he stared aghast into Vein's cold eyes.

" You can't mean-"

" Stay right where you are, pirate!" The sound of a marine was heard. " We have you surrounded, and there's no chance you can escape."

Marines charged and surrounded Vein as well pointing their automatic-rifles right at him. One marine who was a female named Patricia Adams with brown hair put a blanket over Nautilus's shoulders.

" Kid...are you alright?" The woman said in a caring voice. "That Vein bastard must've had some sparring practice with you too get you this shook up. It's okay now. The nightmare is over."

" _No!_" Nautilus feared in thought. " _These people have no idea they've just walked right into a dead zone! This Vein fellow is going to kill them all!"_

At the time one marine was pointing the small blade of his rifle against Vein's forehead.

" Whattcha going to do now, huh?" The marine snide while pressing his blade deeper against Vein's cheek. " You've got nowhere to run! We're dragging your bitch-ass over too the slammer! Whattcha have too say about that?!"

" I just have one question," Vein said nonchalantly and then spun his head towards the marines face as he held a human looking heart up. " Is this yours?"

" A-ack!"

The marine looked down at his chest to see a big hole was ripped open and small drops of blood were squirting out. The marine died instantly.

" I thought so."

" Hey!" Another marine exclaimed. " YOU FILTHY PIRATE!"

The sound of a bullet being fired was heard behind Vein. The bullet didn't hit Vein as his quick reflexes raised one of his two katana's up and sliced the bullet in two.

" SHIT!" The sound of many marines was heard.

Vein crept up closer to the marine with the gun still in his hand. The marine groveled, desperately threw his gun away, then bowed on the ground.

" I am your slave!" The marine cried out of anxiety. " Please spare me, and I will forever follow you as you sail the seas, er, Captain Vein."

Vein didn't reply to the marine at first. Vein instead used his two middle fingers as fingers, swayed, colliding against each other, and then he put the two fingers on both sides of the marines neck.

" I would never allow a sinner to be on my crew. But don't worry." Vein pressed his fingers harder into the marines neck; drops of blood dripped out. " Your soul shall rest in peace. Good-bye...Mr. Marine."

Vein decapitated the marine as both his fingers pressed together, in a fast motion, the marine's neck was cut off like it would from hedge clippers.

" OI! SHIT!" Every male marine exclaimed in unison.

" This is unbelievable!" One of the marines shouted.

" Holy Crap!" Another one of the marines shouted.

" I've gotta get out of here!"

The most scared marine made a desperate attempt to leave the area. However, Patricia grabbed his collar and pulled him back before he could escape. She then raised his face up too hers.

" Where do you think you're going, rookie?" Patricia Adams asked in a rhetorical voice. " I don't care how strong he is. You'll fight until the day you die. So get out there and fight!"

" Y-yes si... I mean ma'am!"

The cowardly lone marine jumped the rest of his brethren at facing Vein. Each of the marines were terrified of his amber eyes, they all raised their rifles up and pointed the tips towards Vein.

" This is your last chance, Vein the Vampire," The marine with the strongest voice said. " Surrender yourself too us, or have the consequences."

Vein continued to stare at the majority of marines, raised one eyebrow up, said, " Screw off."

" You had your CHANCE! Men, relay, open fire!"

The dozens of marines fired multiple bullets towards Vein as the sound of their shutters were heard. However, Vein moved faster than their eyes could keep track of and grabbed the flying bullets before any could touch him.

" _Wow," _Nautilus awed as he watched Vein catch the bullets. " _If he wasn't so cold maybe I'd want to join his crew instead of the Strawhat Pirates. Too bad I don't want to be with someone who only thinks about killing sinners. Does type of people make me sick._"

Vein finally caught the last of the marines bullets. Then one by one he took one bullet out of his hands and through each one so fast they were travelling over 500 miles per second. Each and every one of the bullets Vein through went directly through a marines head and killed him.

" HELP!" One of the marines shouted. " Vein the Vampire is going KILL U-"

A bullet came into contact with the marine shouting he was one of the last ones too die. Soon the only thing left was Nautilus, Vein and dead corpses of once hardworking marines with bullets from their own guns in their heads.

" Pity," Vein said coldly to the marines. " They were all so weak. I would've allowed them to leave if they had the brains too. Now they're all dead."

" I wouldn't be so sure about that, you psycho!"

Vein spun his head to the left and saw Patricia Adams standing before him with his very own katana's in her hands. Vein doubled checked to make sure his katana's were still with him, but found that were indeed stolen from him.

" Aren't you a little too impertinent for your own good?"

" You can't hurt me!" Patricia Adams shouted. " I've eaten the Dowo Dowo no Mi fruit. I can swipe anything from someone no matter where you hide it or how heavy it is as long as I'm close too my target." The female marine tightened her grip on Vein's swords, raised them up high, yelled, " DIE!"

Patricia Adams made a bold attempt to slice Vein with his own sword, however couldn't as the blade just stopped as it was close to Vein's nose.

" Cut!" Patricia Adams yelled in frustration. " Cut, cut, cut, CUT! Why won't you cut anything?"

_" **I only serve Captain Vein**,_" An eerie voice said inside of Vein's katana. _" **I will serve no one else**, **even if Captain Vein were to die**, **he's the only one worthy of me**; **I will especially not go for a fool like you!**"_

The katana's in Patricia Adams hands flew out and went back to Vein. Vein caught the swords and sheathed them besides his waist.

" It appears you aren't as cunning as you fooled yourself too believe, Mrs. Patricia Adams."

" _OI! How does he know my name?"_

" I'm terribly sorry, but until a second ago your heard was pure, now I'll have to kill you for the crime of stealing. So sorry, but I have an image to protect." Vein raised his left claw up, as the fingernails on his claws molded too a bright red color, said, " Farewell...Mrs. Patricia Adams!"

" AHHHH!"

Vein made an attempt to claw at Mrs. Patricia Adams and erase her from existence. However, before he could touch her Nautilus jumped in the path of his claws and took the fall for Patricia Adams. Nautilus managed to stop Vein's claws from touching anyone by using his trident as a shield.

" Is that really all you got?" Nautilus mocked while using his trident as a shield to which the center began to crack open.

" I can always do better."

Nautilus's trident soon dispersed into a puddle of water. As the rain was falling Nautilus and Vein stared into each others eyes, and neither of them could seem to remember the female marine standing behind Nautilus.

As Patricia Adams knew she was outmatched—witnessed beforehand the powers of the mighty pirate Vein—decided to sneak away into the darkness and try to find recruitments who would help her.

" I warn you, don't make me exert all of my powers,"Nautilus warned.

" I'm sorry, I don't think you seem to understand, I'm the one with all the power," Vein replied nonchalantly.

" And I should warn you this next attack is so strong it could destroy an entire island with one blow." From the ground, air, buildings water seemed to be gushing towards Nautilus's body. Vein nonetheless paid it no mind as he had no fear of anyone.

More and more small drops of water came out of the ground and headed straight for Vein's body. It was then that his eyes turned blue as well.

" WITNESS MY FULL POWER!" A blood chilling voice shouted from Nautilus's mouth. Leviathan!"

Every drop of water headed to a specific spot. Then the water slowly began to form what looked like a serpent from the water. The serpent had a long tail, a big head, lots of large jaws made of water, and two soulless white eyes. The creature also had eight large claws on its serpent body. The serpentine of water snarled at Vein and bared its watery fangs at him. Vein however still showed no signs of fear staring at the great big monster.

" _Defeating this creature will be no great hoax_," Vein thought too himself. " _All I have to do is—no! No, no, no, I've got to get out of here!_ Bat's Call!"

Vein's body began to change. First his skin became covered in short brown fur, his arms being transformed into giant bat wings, pointy black ears sticking out of his head, fangs coming out his teeth, and red eyes replacing his amber ones."

Vein flapped his wings, he took to the air, and then he quickly fled away from Nautilus and his massive watery creation.

" Get back here you coward! Leviathan,go!"

The large watery creation screeched before it charged for Vein's bat body and destroyed building after building. The creations mouth was behind Vein and nearly clasped his legs, but failed when the speed of Vein increased.

" Drats!" Nautilus being annoyed shouted. " I almost had him! (quick to calm down; calmed down) Oh well. Maybe I should make sure Sherry and the rest of her friends are alright. I have a feeling they could use my help."

###

Vein found exactly what he was looking for: all four of his crewmates badly injured from facing Victor with pools of blood on, under them.

Vein—son of the great demon lord—he would make sure his crew never died. He picked up Leroy and used his breath of his late father too feel Leroy of his unconscious and pain, but still couldn't save him from feeling weak.

" W-who did this to you?" Vein said with tears of worry nearly dripping from his eyes.

" Captain Vein, it was the demonic hunter Victor L. Grim, captain. I'm sorry Captain Vein...I've failed you."

Vein desperately shaked Leroy's shoulders while tears came from his eyes. " Don't say stuff like that! You were just following the orders of an incoherent captain like me."

" Can you save us, Captain?"

" Yes. I'll take you back to the ship. The rest of our crewmates will give each and every one of you medical attention. And I promise you: Victor the demonic hunter shall pay with every last drop of his blood." Vein picked up Leroy's and Akane's bodies with his right hand, and then he picked up Sonia and Erik with his left hand. Vein then proceeded to carry them back to their ship.

" I promise you tomorrow will be sunny." Vein said with a look of anger on his face.

###

Name: Sherry

Role: Doctor

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Appearance: Sherry has smooth white skin, silver hair, amber eyes, two black cat-like ear throbs sticking out her head, and a black furry tail out her rear end.

Clothing: She wears a purple glittering shirt, plain orange jeans, and doesn't wear shoes.

Dynamic Personality: She is ranked the weakest of the group next to Dorobou. Sherry is as hyperactive as Fletcher. She can be short tempered like Supaiku, especially when near Fletcher. She's a masochistic, as she likes to be hit in the face by strong people, especially by Supaiku.

Explosive History: Sherry used to belonged to a wealthy family. She also loved to play with the cats in the town near her house. Than one day she overhears how her parents have major debts. That's when mafia members kill her parents and nearly kill her. But one of her cat friends gets help from all the other cats to drag her to a Devil Fruit and force feed it into her. She willingly let herself be captured by a marine to be tortured, and then was by Fletcher. She at first couldn't stand Fletcher, however, later grew to like/love him.

Dreams: To get married to a powerful man.

Talents(Abilities): She ate the Mew Mew fruit. She can transform her body into three different cat forms. Her tongue can also produce stem cells to heal anyone she licks and her tail can create stitches But when she gets angry, she transforms into a very powerful cat-like creature.

###

Next Time: (narrated by Yokai) This gluttonous man is more than just a belly of lard! He can not only eat me in one gulp, but can also summon one of the most deadly of creatures with his alchemist abilities! Can Hera guide my hand and allow to triumph over this brute?! Find out Next Time One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure! I wish to have hundreds of kids!


	45. Yokai VS Gluttony

**Coolest Moves of the Animalistic Pirates: **

**Fletcher: Wind Tornado **

**Supaiku: Spike Drill**

**Sherry: 3****rd**** Gear**

**Dorobou: Coin Barrage **

**Christopher: Hydro Cannon **

**Yokai: Ancient Art of the Elementals: Hi! **

"Me Eat You Up! Me Eat You Up! Me Eat You Up!" Gluttony laughed as he skipped towards Yokai.

There were many words Yokai could think of to describe the person before him: gluttonous, glutinous, fat, hungry, and cannibal. Yokai however stood his ground as the lard man started charging towards him with his tongue open and saliva drooling from his mouth.

"Ancient Art of the Elementals: Hi!"

Large flames rumbled from Yokai's staff and headed for the large man. However, the flames simply bounced off the large man's huge tummy and hit the ground.

"Okay, Ancient Art of the Elementals: Koori!"

Multiple shards of ice came out of Yokai's staff and hit the large man Gluttony's stomach, but the shards also bounced off of his large tummy as well. Yokai began to feel uneasy as Gluttony came much closer towards him.

" They say third time Is the charm. Ancient Art of the Elementals: Tsuchi!"

A bolt of lightning came out of Yokai's staff and shocked Gluttony. Electric sparks shocked the massive lard man, but he seemed to be grinning instead of feeling even a tang of pain.

" _Then again…there was never any proof the third time was the charm. Infact, I'm pretty sure the third time was always the cursed time."_

" Me want to eat you even more!" Gluttony chuckled despite still charging towards Yokai. " Me Eat You Up! Me Eat You Up! Me Eat You Up!"

" Well… I still have one more shard I wish to try! Ancient Art of the Elementals: Tao!"

It was then that a loud cracking noise could be heard in the ground. A large fissure soon opened from below Yokai's and Gluttony's feet and swallowed Gluttony in—Yokai didn't know why he wasn't being sucked in as well. A pillar of rocks soon thrusted out of the fissure and pushed Gluttony miles away from Yokai.

" I think I'm starting to like my new shard."

Yokai waited patiently for a minute waiting for Gluttony too return, and then he heard another rumbling sound coming towards him. As Yokai's worst fears were recognised a giant ogre like the one he found as a child was near him, but this one had purple skin and crimson yellow eyes.

" Me Eat You Up!" The ogre said.

" _Huh? He sounds just like that glut Gluttony. But just how can that be possible_?"

The ogre swinged his club towards Yokai. However, Yokai blocked the club by using his staff, and then he summed up all his energy as he pushed the ogre back. The red shard in Yokai's staff then started to glow bright orange.

" Ancient Art of the Elementals: HI!"

A ball of flame emerged from the tip of Yokai's staff. The ball came at the ogre and swallowed him whole. Yokai smiled seeing the ogre as nothing less but a pile of burned ashes. However, he could feel goosebumps from his skin after fearing the most frightful sound imaginable:

" Me Eat You Up! Me Eat You Up!"

Gluttony was back and Yokai could notice him far off in the distance. Gluttony was holding a chicken leg with flames burning out in his hands. Yokai watched in disgust as the grotesque Gluttony swallowed the flames instead of the chicken leg.

" What is this?"

" Glut Glut: Flame Snake!"

Gluttony blew flames from his mouth, and after a ten second hesitation an elongated, long snake made entirely out of flames came out. The snake hissed as his yellow eyes noticed the young monk Yokai and he started slithering slowly towards him.

" _He seems to be an alchemist of some sort. Making this ball go any longer could be a catastrophe. _Ancient Art of the Elementals: Tao!"

Four pillars of rock shoot out of the dirt and surrounded the flaming serpent. As the serpent was trapped Yokai walked over to it and used the shards on his staff too shovel dirt out and drop it on its body. Soon the entire serpent's body was covered by a pile of dirt, and Yokai failed to sense any life force remaining from it.

Yokai soon recognised how upset Gluttony was about losing his creature. Like a little kid he got angry, frowned and stomped his feet on the ground while flailing his arms up and down.

" No Fair! No Fair! No Fair! You should've died! Died! Died! Died!"

" _I Don't think he's even taking our fight seriously. Fighting him is like fighting a little kid, but without any of the joy. Maybe I can try to talk some sense into him._"

Before Yokai could reach Gluttony the lard man took three ice cubes out and then shoved all of them into his mouth. He slowly began to crunch on the ice cubes, and then swallowed them whole.

" Glut Glut: Ice Giant!"

Gluttony blew a large shard of ice much like Yokai's out of his mouth. The ice implanted itself on the ground. Then more ice came out of the ground and covered the whole field.

" _What type of trickery has this gluttonous man thought of next_?"

From the ice a massive bulky creature came out of it. A massive creature, sturdy body made of building blocks of ice, red eyes, and three horns made of ice pointed out its head. The creature stared at Yokai with its red eyes and slowly started to move closer to the young monk where Yokai raised his staff at the creature.

" Ancient Art of the El—"

" AGH!"

Yokai turned to see Gluttony the very large man jump in the air and fall towards Yokai. Yokai had to raise his staff up to block as Gluttony munched on it with his sharp teeth. The ice giant walked closer too Yokai as he was too busy stopping Gluttony from munching on him.

" _If I don't do something soon…I'm done for_."

The ice giant raised his right hand up high. A giant shard of ice was fired from his arm and headed straight for Yokai. Yokai however pushed Gluttony away and jumped back before the giant ice shard could hit him, but dropped his staff in the process.

As Yokai touched the ground he tried to run forwards too get his staff, but was stopped by the ice giant pointing his right hand up too him and preparing to unleash another attack.

" Oh…Hera."

Multiple ice shards had been unleashed from the ice giant's massive fingertips, but Yokai was able to evade each of the shards with ease. He then ran away from the giant before he could unleash another attack.

" Me Eat You Up! Me Eat You Up!"

" _There's got to be a way to get my staff back. I'm completely useless without it. Maybe I should just stay low and wait for my opportunity to strike?" _Yokai saw a nearby building, smiled, " _Maybe I can hide in there_?"

Yokai reached the front entrance of the building and pushed the doors open. As he walked inside he saw lots of girls wearing nothing but bras and panties. All the girls covered themselves as they saw Yokai.

" Well, hello, hello," Yokai smiled at the woman. " Would any of you woman be willing to bear me chil—"

CRASH!

The front entrance of the building was ripped open, and Gluttony's massive ice giant peeped in to see Yokai and the girls wearing nothing but bras and panties.

" Me Eat You Up! Me Eat You Up!"

" EEEEEEKKKK!" All the girls shrieked in unison.

" Monk, save us!" One of the girls exclaimed.

" He's going to eat us!" Another one of the girls shouted.

" That's impossible. As you can see he has no mouth so he can't—"

" DO SOMETHING!"

Yokai knew there was no way he could defeat the massive ice giant without his staff, but being the lecherous monk he was wanted to prove himself to the _mother _of his children. Yokai spun to the ice giant and raised his fists to it.

" This is going to hurt me a lot more than it's—I mean It's going to hurt her more than it's—I mean…never mind!" Yokai punched the ice giant in his face. He then punched again, again, again, and again spontaneously in hopes of causing serious injury to the giant. However, 100 hits later and Yokai saw no wounds on the giants face. " Oh…right…ice giant." Yokai raised his hand to the giant for it to be shaked. " Peace?"

The giant grasped Yokai's body, but he swinged his body around and hit it against nearby walls.

" Ack!"

The giant raised Yokai up and down, faster than any of the girls eyes could see, he continued to hit Yokai's body against the floor.

" Wow, I kinda feel sorry for the monk."

" Yeah, I don't think I'd want to be in his shoes."

" Well…I guess this is what he deserves for being a pervert."

Thirty seconds of hitting Yokai's body later, Yokai was badly bruised; his left eye was swelled up and could no longer be seen by his massive eyelid, and blood was dripping from his face. The giant however wasn't finished torturing Yokai. The giant opened his mouth wide open and began to move Yokai's body closer towards it.

" _I have to think fast. If I don't I'm going to be giant food. But without my staff I'm useless._"

" _**Don't give up hope just yet**_," A voice Yokai believed to be his conscious said to him. " _**You have the power of a monk and you have Hera too guide you. Don't give up hope just yet, Yokai**_."

" _Don't give up…hope? But what can I possibly do—" _Yokai's body began to glow with a bright white aura. Light shined around Yokai as it blinded the ice giant and even all the girls in the building. Yokai however just smiled as he felt his newfound powers inside of him.

" Light of Hera: Crane!"

Small sparkles of light came out of Yokai's body and began to form above his head. Yokai heard the distinct sound of growling from the light, and then he saw how both the giant as well the girls were all looking at the light as they could hear the growling too; their ears were twitching.

Soon a new kind of being emerged from the light. A huge crane, 7'0, made of white light, wearing a sunhat and had red eyes. The creature then looked at Yokai as if demanding answers from him.

Yokai stared wearily at the best, smiled, said, " A-attack…"

" Rowrrrr!"

The great beast fired a beam of pure light from its mouth and hit the ice giant in his head with it. The ice giant disintegrated into tiny pebbles of ice on contact with the beam. Yokai fell down and his feet touched the ground.

All of the girls were speechless. Their eyes looked, stared at Yokai and how sparkles of light bedazzled his appearance.

" W-wow…" One of the girls muttered.

" That was incredible," Another one of the girls muttered.

" I want someone as strong as him to be my husband."

Yokai spun his head to the girls. They all mimicked Yokai as he smiled at them with his broad, sparkling teeth. " Would any of you woman be willing to bear my child?"

" Yes!" All the girls cheered.

" Let me be the one who'll bear your—"

" No, I want to be the one who'll bear he's—"

" You're both wrong! I'm the oldest so I'll be the one who'll bear his child."

" _A catfight? This is great. So many fruits to pick from, and nothing to be afraid of._"

" Me Eat You Up! Me-Eat-You-Up!"

" Except maybe that."

Yokai spun his head around and saw the lard man Gluttony standing before him. All the girls were terrified of the lard, fat appearance of Gluttony. Yokai distinctively, instinctively ran towards Gluttony and pushed him through the large hole in the wall, and then he fell down with Gluttony through the wall.

Yokai was dazed from falling but got off the ground before Gluttony was able to chomp his arm off. While getting off the ground he noticed his staff lying right of him.

" _It's in my reach_," Yokai thought as he evaded Gluttony chomping his teeth in the dirt, ground and swallowed the chunks of it whole. " _I'm sorry for my failure, Fletcher. I'm sorry for all of us: Fletcher, Supaiku, Sherry, Dorobou, Christopher. If only I was a little bit stronger. If only I found more shards. But now I'll never be able to defeat my uncle. I just want—"_

The staff then flew in the air and was grabbed instinctively by Yokai—moment right before Gluttony was about too chomp parts of his body off.

Gluttony expanded his mouth up wide, his tongue sticked out, said, " Me-Eat-You-U—"

However, Yokai sticked the tip of his staff into Gluttony's mouth, and as it was in Gluttony's mouth he couldn't close his jaw.

" I was just waiting for you to open your big mouth," Yokai grinned while sticking his staff deeper down Gluttony's throat. " Now, this is the end for you, you fat bastard! Ancient Art of the Elementals: Koori!"

Dozens of small ice shards were fired from Yokai's staff and came inside Gluttony's mouth. Five seconds later, Gluttony's whole body became covered in ice. Yokai banged the tip of his staff against Gluttony's ice body, and his whole body broke into hundreds of small pieces. Yokai shaked his head staring at the hundreds of small pieces.

" Too bad. Someone could've used you for their banquet. Maybe I should go to the brothel and see if there's any woman who'll bear my child? No. I should think about my friends." Yokai placed his index finger on his head, muttered too himself, then took his finger off. " Avalon's nearby. I can't wait to see her again."

**When reviewing make sure too put who you think is cool, and who you think is uncool**

**Example: **

**Cool **

**Fletcher **

**Why: He is just like Monkey D. Luffy, funny, hyper, the idol fool for young kids too laugh at. Not too mention he is very powerful. **

**Uncool **

**Captain GoldenFinger**

**Why: He is the most annoying villain, much like Buggy, and he is very weak. **


	46. Supaiku VS Wrath, Supaiku Go Home

" So be'th as it'th may, if'th thou wish'th too fight, then thou shall fight'th."

" Okay, slow down, I have no idea what you're saying."

The area Supaiku and Greed was in was a secluded area, filled with brick walls and barrels, and if someone listened closely—the sound of swords swaying back and forth could be heard. A dozen of blades were spinning around Greed's body, and two long katana blades sticked out of Supaiku's palms. Both Greed and Supaiku walked forward, Supaiku grimacing at Greed, and Greed staring at Supaiku with his eyes.

" Take this, you naïve!"

Supaiku leaped towards Greed with his two katana blades. However, as Supaiku was about to slash his swords at Greed, two of Greed's own swords flew out and broke the swords in half.

" Ugh!" Supaiku exclaimed seeing both his swords in half. " Those were antiques! I had those ones for years!"

" I feel'th your painth," Greed said in a slur Supaiku couldn't understand. Be'th as if'th made you'th jeopardized my master's plan'th."

" SHUT UP! I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!"

Supaiku fired swords after swords from his palms as they came towards Greed, but every one of them were all sliced in half: daito, katana, pike, and every other sword known to man. With every blade destroyed a tear weep from Supaiku's eyes.

" AGH!"

Supaiku's rage overwhelmed his common sense, as he tried to fight back; he switched too using his very fists against Greed. However, both his right and left arm were pinned down by two black katana's. The weight of Greed's swords pushed Supaiku to the ground and stopped him from moving. As Supaiku was struggling, Greed took pity on him.

" I see'th though is a reckless one. Be'th as it'th may'th thou shall be'th destroyed."

" I...still…can't understand…you. I may be senile, but when I get out of here…I'm going to kill you!"

" Ah. Chivalry. Thou has'th no more. Thou has treasure'th. And thou will'th to'th sacrifice chivalry for'th."

" Shut…UP!" Supaiku struggled harder to break free of his swords, and with valiant effort he was able to lift his hands off the ground, the katana blades still stuck in his hands. Supaiku slowly pulled the katana out of his right hand, pulled the katana out of his left hand, and then a new sword pulled out of his palms. His sword was ornately decorated black and red and had a total length of 6 feet. Its hilt was pure black with a circular hand-guard. The blade itself was a pitch-black with a strong sheen. " This sword once belonged to my mother. God rest her soul, I will kill YOU. And I will do it for her. Black-Edge Slash!"

Supaiku jumped up and spinned in circles, but fired his remaining swords at Greed, which were all destroyed effortlessly by his blades slashing the tops in half. Supaiku slashed his sword right through Greed's neck. Blood trickled from Greed's neck, he gasped, and then he fell on the ground, dead.

" Sweet dreams, Dark Prince."

Supaiku placed his swords back into his palms. Supaiku then noticed the dozens of swords broken on the ground. Supaiku grimaced as he noticed the blades, and then pondered his next moves:

" _It pains me to see her gone,_" Supaiku thought to himself. " _Even though she was a human, I was a measly fishman son of a bastard, she treated me like a real son…"_

**Flashback:**

" _Mommy, push me higher!" _

_Young Supaiku was on a swing set. Behind him was his mother, the greatest swordsman in the whole village, she was pushing her fishman son on the swing set. The sound of Supaiku laughing made her smile. _

"_I'll let you go high, but not high enough that you'll leave me." _

_Supaiku's mother pushed her son a little higher. Soon, Supaiku fell off the swing set and fell on the ground. Supaiku's mother made a worrywart gasp. She then ran too her son and helped him up as his knee was bleeding. _

" _Supaiku…you're bleeding!" _

"_It's not as bad as you think, mommy." _

" _Not so—" Supaiku's mother slapped the young Supaiku on his head. " Don't try to act tough! We are getting you some help now!" _

_### _

_After searching for thirty minutes, all of the stores were closed. Or at least, all the stores were closed for Supaiku and his mother, as there were still people in the store. Eventually, Supaiku's mother found a pond. Supaiku's mother ripped a piece of her clothing off, dipped it in the pond, and wrapped it around Supaiku's ankle. Supaiku flinched as the cloth touched him. _

" _Stop being a big baby," Supaiku's mother teased while tightening the cloth around Supaiku's ankle. " It doesn't hurt that much." _

" _Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Supaiku groaned while the cloth tightened around his ankle. " Mommy!" _

_Supaiku's mothers smile broadened, she kept tightening the cloth, said, " Oh yeah, you're one strong fishman." Supaiku's mother stopped tightening the cloth; she pulled her katana out, and passed it along to Supaiku. " Here. I call this sword Crow. It has saved my life on many different occasions. But now I think it belongs to you." _

_Supaiku's eyes were bedazzled by the smooth, clean ridge of the sword. The touch of it make him shudder. Supaiku unsheathed the blade too see the glossy black tint of its metal, and then he smiled. _

" _Mommy…its beautiful." Supaiku leaped up, grabbed his mother's waist, and gave her a big hug; he was five times stronger than any boy his own size. " Mommy…I love you." _

" _Guess what, I love you too, kiddo."_

_### _

_Supaiku's mothers' morgue was surrounded by every villager. Supaiku was the saddest one of them all, and weep tears from his eyes as it poured on the ground. People knew it was hard for a fishman too cry; Supaiku was only half fishman and still maintained some of their humanity._

" _M-mommy…" _

_### _

_The village was under attack. Right before Supaiku's eyes were tall, muscular and some slender fishmen mercilessly killing innocent villagers by stabbing, chomping through their skin. One fishman raised a knife too Supaiku as he mistaked him for a human child and prepared to kill him, but Supaiku quickly took Crow his mother's sword out and stabbed it through the fishman's heart. _

" _A-ack!" The fishman groaned before he fell on the ground, dead. _

_More fishmen had noticed Supaiku and their dead comrade. Every fishmen encircled Supaiku with their blades, teeth shinning in the light. However, one fishman whose body was hidden under a brown cloak walked up to Supaiku and placed his hand on his head. _

" _You don't belong here. Come with me, and I'll teach you how to be a proper fishman." _

_### _

_After two years of servitude, Supaiku was running for his life from a huge eagle swooping in and trying to catch Supaiku with his claws. After running for five minutes straight, Supaiku fell on the ground and was nearly grabbed by the bird, but multiple arms bloomed from the eagle's body and restrained him from moving. _

" _Hey, are you alright," Supaiku heard a female say. " It's not safe to be around here. So, come with me and I'll lead you back to a village." _

_### _

_Five minutes of walking, having his arms wrapped around a girl who seemed to be seventeen years of age, Supaiku was finally calm enough to speak with the girl: _

" _My name is Supaiku. What's your name?"_

" _Me?" Said the girl with a bright smile. " My name is Nico Robin." _

" _Robin? That's a really nice name; Robin." _

" _You really think so? Most people get angry whenever they hear a name like 'Robin'." _

" _I don't see why anyone would get angry about your name. In fact, I think I really like you, Robin." _

" _Really? Well I like you too. But you're a pretty big wimp too be defeated by one eagle." _

" _I'll get stronger. I'll become so strong people will fear my name; Supaiku." _

" _Well, when the time comes that you're older…maybe you can be my husband?" _

_### _

" _One hundred and fift-ack-one hundred and fifty-one-ack- one hundred and fifty-two…" _

_During his free time Supaiku would work out to prove himself to Robin. Everyday he'd do push ups with 10 tons of metal on his back. The pain was long, excruciating, tiring, but Supaiku just kept working his best and kept doing push ups with the weight on him. _

" _Someday I'll make Robin my wife. I want to be a strong husband! One hundred and fifty-three-ack-one hundred and fifty-four-ack-one hundred and—" _

" _Supaiku!" _

" _AH!" _

_Supaiku collapsed and felt the weight of 10 tons press on his back. Supaiku however managed to pick himself up, and then he noticed his master standing by the doorway. Master Hyo was one of the oldest shark fishmen in his village. Unlike most of the fishmen he was caring, benevolent and well-liked by all the villagers for his caring nature. _

" _I see you're hard at work again, eh, my young, naïve fishman," Master Hyo said in a jokingly, snidely manor. _

" _Can't be going soft any time soon, Master. Have to be strong for when the big day comes." _

" _Ah, still obsessed with a mirror I see." _

" _A mirror." _

" _Yes. You're stuck with what is reflected, and are avoiding what is beneath. Therefore, you are staring at a mirror." _

" _Okay, you know how I can't really understand you but shake my head anyways just to make you happy, well, today is one of those days." Supaiku shaked his head and acted like he was listening to his master. "I hope that was enlightening for yo—" _

_SLAP! _

_Master Hyo slapped Supaiku on his forehead. Supaiku grimaced from the throbbing pain and grabbed his head. " I hope THAT was enlightening for you, my young, naïve apprentice. There is a time to joke and there's a time to be serious. Like right now: what do you call a fishman that crosses a grill?" _

" _I don't know, what?" _

" _Fried fish food! Ahahahaha!" _

" _Still, you're not funny." _

" _Are you kidding me, youngster? I'm a riot! Ahahahaha!" _

" _Is there any real purpose why you're here, master?" _

"_Well, if you use your manors maybe I'll tell you exactly why I'm here." _

" _Just tell me why you are here, you old fool." _

_Master Hyo reached behind his back and pulled out a see through glass sword with black liquids slushing around in it. Master Hyo passed the sword over to Supaiku and let him catch it with both his arms. _

" _I leave you with my most treasured of swords. Promise me you'll never use it unless it's of the utmost importance. For once you use that sword…you will never be the same again. Promise me…you'll always be the kind fishman you're today."_

**Flashback End **

Supaiku took out the glass sword his master gave him. After looking at it for three minutes, he placed it back in his body through one of his multiple pores. Supaiku then proceeded to find the rest of his crewmates, but stopped after feeling a cold, ominous touch on the back of his head.

" **Did you really think you could kill me**?" An eerie, cold voice said behind Supaiku. " **You may've defeated that greed ball, but you'll never stop someone like me**!"

Supaiku spun his head around and looked at the still standing body of Greed. However; there was something abnormal about Greed—like he was a different kind of person.

" YOU? But I killed YOU."

" **You may've stopped the Greed, but you can never stop the POWER**!"

" What happened to your cheesy accent? I can actually understand you this time."

" **You were just listening to my counterpart, Greed. But I'm entirely different from that fool**! **If you thought his powers were strong, just wait until you get a load of me**!"

All of the broken blades around Supaiku started to float upwards, and the arch of the blades pointed towards Supaiku. Supaiku's blood ran cold after seeing all the blades. However, he then heard a sound so cold it made his blood run hot:

" Get out of my way!"

Vein the Vampire swooped in and sliced Greed's body into dozens of pieces in a blink of an eye. With Greed gone, all the blades fell to the ground, broken. Supaiku then looked up to see the ominous figure Vein flying in the sky, but also saw he was carrying four different people with him.

" _That guy…" _Supaiku thought as he soon growled from his mouth. " He stole my honour away from me!"

" Honour?" A familiar, cold voice said. " You don't have any honour, Supaiku." Supaiku was bonked on his head. " You're a slave. Always have been and always will be." Supaiku collapsed on the ground, and Jet walked up out from the shadows. " I hope you enjoyed your last moments here, Supaiku. Because I'm taking you back to Prince Ooki. And believe me…he has something for you."

Jet grabbed Supaiku's legs and dragged his body across the ground. Both Jet and Supaiku were gone, they went into the shadows, and heading back to Prince Ooki.

###

Meanwhile, Vein finally reached the port where his boat Miss Mystery was. Vein however could sense the unwanted presence of marines.

" He's here."

Vein turned to the left and saw Alexander and the rest of his marine army. " Hello there, Vein. Do you remember me? I'm the guy whose going to kill you."

Next Time: (narrated by Vein) Blood runs cold, oceans go far, I am a vampire; I am hunted by the marines. As I fight, I receive help, and meet extraordinary people. Will my blades spill blood? Find Out Next Time One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure. I'd never let harm befall on my crewmates.


	47. Protect Vein, Encounter

Vein knew Alexander was looking for him; his eyes were red as he glared straight into the cold monsters eyes. But Vein was also getting tired from carrying his wounded crewmates around—his limbs and his legs.

Alexander recognised how tired Vein was, seeing how he was lifting all his crewmates up, said, "Apparently chivalry isn't dead. Still, you are a murderous pirate and I am going to kill you."

Vein continued to stare coldly into the eyes of Alexander. He moved towards his ship Miss Mystery. A galleon made of purple wood, dark as night, a cabin in the back, and a handcrafted woman's head in the front. A flag of a purple bat blew from the breeze.

" Don't move another step, scumbag!" A marine exclaimed while raising a rifle at Vein. " Move another step and I'll shoot you down!"

However, Vein moved towards his boat all the same without any hesitation. The marine trembled at the sight of Vein's cold amber eyes, but continued to point his gun at the deadly pirate. The marine soon accidentally pulled on the trigger and a bullet was fired from the shutter…

BANG!

The bullet hit Vein in his head. However, even though there was a bullet in Vein's head where the bullet was fired, Vein continued to march towards the marines.

" OPEN FIRE!"

Dozens of bullets were fired from every marine's guns and went through Vein's body, but couldn't kill him. There was multiple holes throughout Vein's body were the bullets were fired, blood trickled from every one of them, but the undead warrior continued to march towards his ship.

"Guns aren't working!" One of the marines shouted in a worrywart tone.

" Then use your swords! We must cut this monster dow—"

" LEAVE CAPTAIN VEIN ALONE!"

Rocks were thrown behind at each and every one of the marines. The rocks stopped the marines from shooting, they grimaced, covered their heads so the rocks wouldn't permanently hurt them.

" You don't mess with Captain Vein!" The sound of a girl shouted.

" Yeah, you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!" The sound of a boy shouted.

Alexander was the only marines nearly unaffected by the rocks and spun his head towards Vein's ship Miss Mystery to see the five kids responsible: boy, girl, boy, girl, boy.

Shoro was one of the boys who was shouting. he is a tall tan man that has ear length combed back reddish-brown hair. He also has a long scar that starches from the back left side of the neck to the corner of his right eye. Once you fallow the scar and look into his eyes you would noticed they are two different colors, one being a striking fire red and the other being a cool ice blue. He was seen wearing a black leather jacket, black with crimson lining shirt and old worn out blue jeans.

Maka was second was also throwing stones at the marines. She had flyaway light brown hair, shoulder-length and always in her has muddy green eyes and a childish smile. She is deceptively small at 5'5" with gangly limbs. Smallish tattoo of a hammer on the back of her neck. She wore orange wide-neck t-shirt, cargo pants and sandals when she can't go barefoot.

Kaeda was also one who shouted at the marines. Long green hair with black tips that goes to the middle of her back when let down and is in a high ponytail somewhat spiky and the end. Purple knee length corset dress with white lace and a black skull in the middle of a white bow in the front of the dress, purple leather boots with fish net covering her entire legs, fishnet gloves that go half way up her arms, a silver cross necklace.

Jester was one of the other members throwing rocks. He's 6'2, slitly muscular, green hair, purple eyes. and is alwas smiling. A red jacket over a yellow long sleave shirt, clown make-up, tight white pants, black gloves, and clown shoes.

And his mano shark fishman Gon snarled his teeth at the marines. He was large, a big mouth with glinting teeth, blue scales, a dorsal fin sticking out his back, and bright red eyes. He wears a worn brown leather jacket over a faded black t-shirt, torn up jeans, and dirty brown boots. He has his katana strapped to his left hip.

Every one of them were fifteen-nineteen years old.

" I see you found yourself a bunch of orphans who you wanted to take care of?" Alexander smirked at Vein. " And here I thought you were a heartless solider. Guess you can't judge a murderer by its cover. Still, I'll be sure to take them away when I'm done with y—"

Vein interrupted Alexander, ran towards him, raised both his katana blades as he slashed at Alexander and they were both blocked by Alexander raising two machetes out. Vein and Alexander began to slash their blades at each other, causing more marines to join Alexander in fighting against Vein, and then were badly injured by Vein cutting his katana's deep into every marines arm.

" Agh!"

" Ugh!"

" Guah!"

Three minutes later, Vein had severely wounded every one of the marines except Alexander and they were all grieving in pain on the ground. Vein and Alexander were still slashing their weapons together, sparks scraping off of them, Alexander gritted his teeth when he blocked Vein's assaults, but Vein just stared coldly at Alexander.

" You shouldn't have come here, you pitiful marine," Vein said coldly while blocking with his katana. " All I ever wanted was to help people."

" Help people?" Alexander retorted with disgust in his voice. " You've done nothing but take the lives away from innocent people, including my own marine friends. You're nothing but a monster."

" You don't understand…I was just trying to help people, but people could never change their sinful ways. They believe their body's want them too sin."

" Yet you've just committed the most deadliest sin: murder. Do you really think there's redemption when a person murders? Well, that's where you'd be wrong, Mr. Vein the Vampire."

Vein grasped Alexander by his neck, and then pushed him back. As Alexander was pushed back he pulled two more machetes from his body, and then he started juggling four machetes in his arms. Vein stared unamused at Alexander as he juggled the four machetes with great ease.

"That's a very neat trick you have there, Mr. Marine."

"Thanks. I've been practicing for the day I'd be able to kill you. And I think that day is…" Alexander stopped juggling; all four of his machetes fell in his right arm, and soon threw the machetes at him with great ease. However, Vein caught all the machetes with great ease and started juggling them with great ease. " How are you doing that? It took me years to master that?"

" It's quite simple actually. I'm able to think of multiple things at once rather than just one thing. Right now I'm think about you, Redvine, my crewmates, and my past. But maybe I should show you something… familiar."

Vein threw Alexander's machetes at Alexander. Two machetes cut deep into Alexander's arms and two more machetes had cut him deep in his legs. Alexander lost balance with the machetes cut deep in his body, and then he fell down as Vein walked past him.

Vein threw Leory, Akane's, Sonia's, and Erik's bodies onto his ship Miss Mystery. Vein then jumped on the ship himself, walked up to his four wounded crewmates, and breathed on all four of them. As he breathed his breath was green and the mist surrounded all four crewmembers bodies.

One minute, all four group members were grieving from the pain in their bones, and then each of them opened their eyes to see their beloved Captain standing over them.

" C-Captain Vein?" Leory said a little wearily.

" W-what happened?" Akane said a little wearily.

" You died, but I was the one who brought you back to life?" Vein smiled.

" That sucks," Sonia smiled a little wearily.

" Why is it you're the one who always saves us, Captain?" Erik smiled a little wearily.

" I wouldn't save I've helped you much. One of these days we'll need a doctor who can treat your wounds. Now I must attend to the rest of my crewmates."

Vein got off the ground and walked towards all his young, orphaned crewmates. Vein made sure to scorn, frown at each one of his crewmates. All of them were nervous, but Vein then held out five red apples for his crewmates.

"Here. That was a reckless, impulse move you kids did, but I'm glad you all care about me enough to risk your life for me."

" Captain Vein," All orphaned kids said in unison as a single tear was weep from each of their eyeballs. All five orphans surrounded Vein and hugged him tightly. " We love you."

Vein's cheeks blushed red; he wasn't use to people showing him affection. Vein then smiled and passed one apple to all five of his orphans: Shoro, Maka, Kaeda, Jester, Gon. All five smiled at their apples and then chewed them down in a few short gulps.

" _Don't you worry about a thing, my precious little angels. Once we leave port…I'll be sure to blow up this whole island._"

###

Christopher didn't speak to Dorobou the entire time they were walking. Dorobou was annoyed with the silence he received, but smiled when he met up with the perverted monk Yokai.

" Yokai!" Dorobou said with a happy demeanor. " It's so good to see you again."

Dorobou felt so happy he wanted to run up to Yokai and give him a big hug, but restrained himself when he realized how strange that would be.

" Er, it's good to see you to, Dorobou, my fellow crewmate."

Soon, Sherry, Avalon, and Nautilus all showed up in the same area. There was little rejoicing between the six of them as they were too confused by many things.

" Where do you suppose Supaiku is?" Sherry thought outloud.

" I don't know, Sherry," Christopher answered. " I just hope he shows up soon. I want to know what he wants for dinner tonight."

" Hello," Nautilus said. The group turned to see Nautilus with his face up close to Avalon Blair. " Your purple hair is really long and glossy. Where do you—"

" Glossy?!" Avalon growled. (Note: Avalon mistaked glossy for greasy.) " HOW DARE YOU CALL MY HARE GLOSSY!"

" But glossy means—"

Avalon kicked Nautilus squarely in his face before he could finish his sentence. A puddle of water spurted out of Nautilus's head as he was hit, and then it reformed to his original face. Nautilus blinked seeing the anger in Avalon's face.

" Was it something I said?"

" Anyways, Avalon, don't you think we should hear from you where Wrath is hiding?" Sherry said.

" Er, yeah, I too think that would be a good idea." Avalon rubbed her chin, pondered, and then looked back into the eyes of Sherry. " I heard from Sloth how Wrath is looking for some kind of book. Now, from what I hear, Wrath uses alchemy, conjuration and other magical enchantments through the use of ancient books. However, the only books I've heard of in Redvine that use magic is the DarkMoth."

" The DarkMoth?" Yokai said as he rubbed his chin." I believe I've also heard of something like that. Yes, I remember reading about it back in my father's shrine. It's supposed to be an energy source of dark powers."

" How come I've never heard of it?" Sherry said. " I've pretty much read every book in existence. "

" The DarkMoth isn't just any book. It was the cause of many plagues and over hundreds of deaths. It had to be taken from the marines and hide in a safe location before it could wipe out every human in existence."

" _So, Yokai, you've also heard of this book_?" Sherry spoke telepathically to Yokai.

" _Yes_."

" _Can't you use one of your monk abilities to locate the book_?"

" _It may trickery than you think. The book is made completely of pure darkness. But maybe I could do it in exchange of something valuable." _

"_What exactly do you mean…valuabl— _Eeeekkk!"

Sherry felt some pointy object pointing against her tush. She then found out it was Yokai who was poking his staff against her bottom. Yokai then pulled himself forward while gripping on his staff, and then he rubbed Sherry's tush with his own hand.

" Eeeeekkkk!"

SLAP!

In the aftermath, Yokai was kneeling on the ground, a red mark on his right cheek, said, "I think that's adequate enough."

###

Meanwhile, security in the marine base where the DarkMoth was being stored was short. There was only two marines in the whole base. One was dark-skinned and the other was pale white. However, they weren't alone. There soon came the wrath of Wrath.

The dark-skinned marine felt a breath of cold air on his shoulders. He shuddered, grimaced when he felt something walk past him.

" Chester…do you feel a little—" The dark-skinned marine looked to the right to see his fellow marine dead on the ground with blood squirting from his mouth. " CHESTE—AGH!"

A needle was pointed in the back of the marines head, and then he fell on the ground, dead.

Out of the darkness came Wrath. His purple tattoo with a cross on his head illuminated bright purple. Behind the marine's he noticed a steel safe with a gold padlock.

" This is WAY too easy," Wrath smirked. Wrath opened his own book, skidded through the pages, read, " Jack be nimble, Jack be quick, Jack jumped over the Candle Stick!"

A giant candle soon appeared. The tip of the candle soon rubbed against the wall, burning bright on the tip, it soon burned a hole right through the wall. Wrath walked through the hole. As he walked through the door he noticed a dark book with a white moth on the cover.

" I can't believe something this valuable was in the hands of those filthy marines. Oh well, it's mine now."

Wrath snatched the book and started skidding through the pages, and then he stopped when he found the page he was looking for. " Enoksho, Yumi, Aneakashesh!"

###

Outside the marine base was Sherry, Dorobou, Christopher, Yokai, Avalon and Nautilus. They walked slowly towards the base, but stopped when Sherry stubbed her toe, and then continued heading towards the marine base.

" Are you sure you're up too this, you five?" Avalon asked.

" Oh Yay!" Sherry exclaimed.

" Hell yeah!" Dorobou exclaimed.

" Wait until you get a load of me!" Christopher exclaimed.

" Hera guides me!" Yokai exclaimed.

" I'll do anything for MY friends!" Nautilus exclaimed.

" Yay!" Everyone but Avalon exclaimed in unison.

From the base came the monster Wrath. A dark aura surrounded him, his eyes were red, and fangs were shown from his mouth.

The demonic Wrath smiled seeing Avalon and the five other people, said, " **Looks like I'm in for a show**."

###

Meanwhile, Vein set sail away from Redvine. Leory, Akane, Sonia, and Erik were still unconscious and lied on the floorboard. Shoro, Maka, Kaeda, Jester, and Gon were doing their minimum posts: stirring helm, watching on crow's nest, sweeping the floor, mopping the floor, and recording Vein's adventures.

"Kaeda, we'll fire the cannons as soon as everyone is in a secure location."

" Okay, Captain Vein," Kaeda said while she recorded everything Vein said in her journal.

" Also, have you been eating well? You seem to be a little thin."

" Oh, you don't have to worry about me, Captain Vein. You're my captain, and you've done so much for me. I think you should have the most fo—"

"Listen, if anything happened to you…I don't know what I'd do."

Kaeda recorded what Vein said, and then closed her book, smiled as she pressed it against her chest. Vein was about to open the doors to his hull, but stopped as he sensed a presence nearby.

" Kaeda… get away from me."

"Captain Vein, what are you—"

"Are you Vein the Vampire?"

Vein and Kaeda spun his head around to see six new figures.

There was a girl with smooth, tanned skin, long black hair, amber eyes, and a claw mark on his right cheek. She wore a tank top with cargo shorts and black combat boots. She has a belt that carried knives and a pair of blue gloves made of sea prism stone

There was another girl who also had smooth skin, blue eyes, and a bright smile. She wore a sexy red U-top, black jeans, and orb-shaped orange earrings. On the right side of her hip was a katana.

There was a fishman. He was a puffer fish fishman. He had green slimy skin, looked like an ordinary human quills sticking out his body, a spherical head and bloated lips, and green eyes. He wore nothing but brown tattered robes.

A priestess was also in the mix. She was extremely feminine looking with long blue hair that shone like silk sheets. Its length ran to mid back and she had it tied with green string to make it a ponytail, and also had a lavender bow on the side of her head. She wore sleeved black robes and carried a long wooded staff with six colorful shards much like Yokai.

The last girl was a teenager much like the rest, she had slightly tanned skin, black eyes and long black hair that stopped at her shoulders. She was wearing black sleeveless dress that reached her knees, black boots, fingerless gloves, and a white bandana and a black cloak that hide her whole body.

" Captain Vein, we have stowaways on board! Should we terminate them immedia—"

" No need, Kaeda. These people mean us no harm; I have a sense for this thing." Vein walked up to the six figures, looked deep into the scratched girls females eyes, said, " You have a pure heart. As pure as…"

" Vein, we need to talk."

Next Time: (narrated by Sherry) it's the battle against Wrath! How can we do without Fletcher with us? What mysterious powers does Wrath's book have? Can we truly beat him? Find out Next Time on One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure. I'm going to kill Fletcher the next time I see him.


	48. VS Wrath Part 1

Vein was sitting around the mast of his ship with five strange figures whose names he remembered: Flesha, Nao, Sparrow, Konbanwa, and Maria. Flesha was the girl with the long black hair and the scratch on her right cheek. Nao was the puffer fish fishman. Sparrow was the girl who had sparkling skin . Konbanwa was the girl wearing black robes. And Maria was the tanned girl with the white bandana.

Flesha the leader of the quintet group of people. Flesha was looking at a locket hidden underneath Vein's clothes. In the locket she saw Vein smiling with a black haired woman besides him and a baby in her arms.

" So this is your wife and daughter?" Flesha asked, she then closed his locket. " They're both beautiful."

"Beautiful?" The sobbing sound of Nao the fishman cried. " Oh, why was I born to be UGLY!"

Nao raised his arms out and cried in his palms. Flesha rubbed Nao's back and pulled him towards her so he could cry directly on her. " Hey, hey, it's okay, Nao. You're beautiful just the way you are."

Nao raised his head, sniffled, rubbed his eyes, said, " Do you really think so?"

" Of course. You're my brother. Why would I ever lie to you?"

Nao the puffer fish fishman hugged Flesha. " You truly are the sweetest sister anyone could ever hope for."

Vein grimaced. He wasn't disgusted by Flesha's and Nao's affection, but he was disgusted in himself for leaving his wife on her own. Vein tried to hide the tear rolling from his eyes by rubbing it with his right finger.

Nao let go of his sister Flesha, she looked back into Vein's eyes—actually, it was his swords she was looking at—she could see them by his hips. " Those are fascinating. Tell me, where did you get them?"

" These?" Vein said. He then pulled out one of his katana blades. " I've had these since I was born. They were given to me by my late father."

" Ah, yes, the king of the demon world. How is your father by the way?"

" I don't know. I haven't seen him since I was seven. He believed isolating me from society would make me a better warrior. But unlike him I want my child to see her father every chance she gets."

" Really? Then why are you out here on a pirate ship?"

" I'm searching. For years I've been searching for a way to relieve my curse. But that's just one dream. Do you want to know what my real dream is?"

" Sure. What's your dream?"

" My dream is to find someone who can…kill me."

" What? Y-you want to die?"

" No. I want to find a powerful opponent, one who probably don't know, and die at the hands of that one person. If I die…" Vein wept, tears were coming from his eyes, he then wiped them off. " Who really cares?"

It became silent in Vein's ship. Vein spun his head around to see all his crewmates were watching him, but they turned their heads the other way after realizing they were being watched. Vein then spun his head to Flesha and saw how she and her brother Nao were both crying.

" DON'T DIE!" Flesha mewl, she then leaned up to Vein and hugged him around his waist. Vein wasn't use to people touching him, would kill a person touching him if they weren't part of his crew other than his wife or daughter, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to lift a finger. " We need you!"

Vein was cold about marines, cared not for those impure, but his fingers trembled as he pushed Flesha away from him. " You need me how? Flesha, I need to know all the finer details."

Flesha wiped her eyes from her tears and sniffled again. " Okay, you might want to pay close attention. What I'm about to tell you is confidential. " Flesha stared at the ground, kicked her feet together, then she looked back into Vein's eyes. " Vein…we need you to protect Fletcher G. Perkman. You are the only one who can save him from certain death."

###

Avalon glared at Wrath. She despised him, what he has done to many innocent people and how he had a wicked smile on his face. However, in order to fight him, she first had to win a game of rock, paper, scissors. So far it was only her, Christopher, and Yokai left. Avalon had been safe because she kept using Scissors. Christopher had gotten far using his cunning mind. Yokai had kept playing because he had super luck. Everyone else was finished.

" Rock!" Avalon, Christopher and Yokai all banged their fists against their palms. " Paper!" Each one raised their fists above their hands. " Scissors!" Each one dropped their fists and opened up their fists. Christopher used Rock, while Avalon and Yokai both used Scissors.

" Ha, looks like I'll be the one who'll fight!" Christopher laughed triumphantly.

" That's NO fair!" Avalon growled at him. " I've been hunting down the Sinful Pirates ever since I could remember, so why do you get to fight them?"

" Because I'm a jerk who doesn't listen to GIRLS! Now cheer for me when I win." Christopher walked closer to Wrath, sauntering, smiling, he took out his frying pan. " I went through a lot of trouble to get this frying pan."

**Flashback:**

_A chef walked through the streets with his prized frying pan in his hands. He stopped when he saw a teenage boy sobbing, crying on the streets. The chef gradually walked In and prepared to help the boy with whatever was troubling him. _

" _Dear boy…" The chef said, grabbed the boy's left shoulder. " Is anything the matter_?"

" _Waaaah_! _I lost my kitty_!" _The boy sobbed, he then pointed to an alleyway behind the chef. " I lost him in there. I wanted to chase him, but I'm afraid of the dark. Can you please help me_?"

" _Don't you worry about a thing, little boy. I shall find your cat for you. For I truly am Popo Danburdo. I'm the greatest chef you're ever going to meet._"

_Popo sauntered pridefully into the alleyway without knowledge how he was being duped. As soon as he was completely shrouded by the darkness, the boy grinned wickedly, then walked into the tunnel with a baseball bat behind his back. _

_BAM! _

_Several minutes later, the boy walked out of the alley with Popo's frying pan. _

" _Dangit. I probably put on the greatest performance of my life, and all he had was 800 beli. Oh well. At least he had this cool looking frying pan_. _I think I'll take it for my own_."

**Flashback End**:

Christopher spinned his frying pan in one place in his hand, stopped, said, " This is for you, Captain Supaiku. Pan Crusher!"

Christopher leaped 30 feet in the air and then came crashing down with his frying pan raised high up. However; Wrath noticed Christopher falling towards him before he could hit him with his frying pan. Wrath took out a different book, the same one he defeated Fletcher with, chanted, " Jack and the Beanstalk, Beanstalk!"

A giant green beanstalk shot out of the ground and rose up to 50 feet in height. Christopher accidentally hit the beanstalk, and then he started falling 30 feet towards the ground, but out of nowhere a giant slide of earth rose up and he slide down the slide back to Avalon, Nautilus and all his members of the Animalistic Pirates.  
" You were nearly killed, you big dummy!" Dorobou shouted. Christopher ignored Dorobou and stood back up. Christopher scrunched his head when he looked back at Dorobou. " What, are you still mad at me? Man, you truly can hold a grudge."

"Okay, obviously none of us can defeat this guy alone," Sherry acting like the team leader said. " Our only option is to take him down by working together."

" Are you kidding me," Avalon replied, sassed. " I've been after this guy for nearly most of my life. I should be the one who'll eliminate him."

" What did he ever do to you?" Dorobou asked.

" That's none of your business!"

" Actually, if I may, we may need reason from you if we are to be compliant to your demands," Nautilus said. "Perhaps you can tell us; we might be able to help you."

Avalon blushed. Nautilus had daunted her, scared her, and she was feeling stressed seeing dozens of people staring at her. However, she scoffed and looked away from everyone by looking at her feet. " Fine. You want to fight him? Be my guest. But don't go crying to me when you find out how powerful he is."

Sherry, Dorobou, Christopher, Yokai, and the non-member Nautilus turned their heads back to Wrath. Sherry morphed into her giant cat form and snarled at Wrath. Dorobou pulled handfuls of coins out of his pocket . Christopher raised both his left and right hands up. Yokai pointed the tip of his staff at Wrath as it glowed bright red. Nautilus also raised both his left and right hands up.

" Coin Barrage!"

" Hydro Cannon!"

" Ancient Art of the Elementals: Hi!"

" Hydro Cannon!"

Yokai was the first to strike. A torch of fire came out of his staff and headed straight for the beanstalk protecting Wrath. The fire from Yokai's shards torched the beanstalk, burning it; it then collapsed on the left of, and exploded into dozens of burned twigs.

" Timber!"

Christopher and Nautilus worked as a team. Geysers of water both were unleashed from their hands, Christopher's diminished the flames near Wrath's body, as a geyser of water then tried to collide with Wrath while he was distracted, but Wrath pushed the geyser away using only his left hand.

" Is that really the best you can do?" Wrath replied nonchalantly, right before dozens of coins headed straight for him. Wrath swayed his body side by side, evading the barrage of coins, he smiled. " Your crew is truly weak." All the coins were gone, and Wrath was still standing straight up with his arms crossed, smiling. " You're all just as weak as your captain, Fletcher G. Perkman."

" What did you say about our captain!" Sherry growled.

" Fletcher's not my captain," Christopher blurted out. " My only captain is Captain Supaiku."

" I said your captain, Fletcher G. Perkman, he is incredibly weak. " Wrath's wicked smile spread. " I killed that weakling!"

Everybody including Avalon and Nautilus all shuddered when they heard what Wrath said. Sweat dripped from everyone's cheeks except for Nautilus (he's made of water). Yokai was the first to stop trembling and walked up to Wrath. " No! I refuse to believe that! You can't kill Fletcher! Because one day he's going to become King of the Pirates!"

" Heh. That weakling becoming King of the Pirates? The only pirate other than me who has a chance of becoming King of the Pirates if Vein the Vampire. That pirate has kill shichibukai's, killed many Marines and Vice-Admirals, and has one of the highest bounties in all of the East Blue. But the only pirate who is truly going to become King of the Pirates is me, Wrath."

" No! Fletcher's going to become King of the Pirates!" Yokai banged the hilt of his staff on the ground. " I've seen it in his eyes! He is the bravest and most determined kid I've meet. One of the strongest I've meet if I might add. There's no way he'd lose against someone like you!"

There was a long moment of silence between Yokai and Wrath. Meanwhile, Sherry in her cat form and Avalon sneaked up to Wrath. Avalon sneaked up on the left side and Sherry sneaked up on the right side.

Wrath took out the very same Fairy Tale book he defeated Fletcher with. Skipping through all the pages, he stopped when he found the page he was looking for, placed a finger on it. " So, you think your strong, eh? Let's just see how you do against one of my most fiercest of attacks. Giant!"

Black sparks of electricity surged out of Wrath's book. The sight of the electricity paralysed both Avalon and Sherry. A giant black hole of darkness soon ripped out of the ground.

" What is going on!" Christopher shouted more than asked.

" I don't know!" Avalon shouted back to him.

From the hole a head popped out. The head was made out of darkness with eerie red eyes. From the hole stood the entire body of a giant, fifty feet tall, and made entirely out of darkness. The red eyes of the giant stared down at Sherry, Dorobou, Christopher, Yokai, and Nautilus. He then looked at Avalon then Sherry. From the mouth of the giant wide, white teeth were shown.

`` This can`t be good,`` Dorobou grumbled.

Wrath then skidded through his book a second time, stopped at one page, then read from it. `` Fairy`s, give me your wings! Bring me my pirates!``

For a few seconds nothing happened. After twenty seconds, two balls of light descended from the sky and then touched the ground. From the balls came the bodies of Lust and Pride. Both of them looked warily at Wrath, then turned to the rest of the group.

`` Pride, Lust, good to have you back besides me. It`s time to show your loyalty to me and stop these fools!``

`` It would be my honour, Captain Wrath. Multi Multi 100!``

Everyone but Lust and Wrath watched in fear as 99 of Pride melted out of his body and then smirked at Avalon, Sherry, Dorobou, Christopher, Yokai, and Nautilus.

Christopher frowned, shaked his head, thought , `` _Fletcher…if you don`t show up soon…I`m going to kill you_.``

Next Time: (narrated by Christopher) I`ve already beat this pompous deuce, so why do I have to fight his clones while everyone else gets to fight a giant?! Why is that lewd woman Lust not fighting with her master? And what can she possibly be planning? Find out Next Time on One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure. I'll kill Dorobou the next time he tries to kiss me!


	49. VS Wrath Part 2

Patricia Adams the scared female marine ran with all her might too get to the docks of Redvine. She had seen the petrifying eyes of Vein the Vampire, the world renown greatest murderous, pacifist pirate in the East Blue, West Blue, South Blue, and North Blue.

" Where is it?" Patricia thought out loud while running towards the docks. " I don't care if I lose my position in rank, or even my job for all I care, I just want to get out of this awful place!"

Patricia turned a corner to a shortcut to the harbor, but stopped when she saw the Sinful Pirate Envy lying on the ground. Patricia ambled towards the body of Envy; she was cautious of what he could do. However, as she turned over Envy's body and got a better look at his face, she saw the face that was none other than her fiancée's.

" Michael?" Patricia picked Michael off the ground, and then she touched his neck gently with her hand. She gradually sighed after feeling his reading. " Ah, good, you still have a pulse. I'm so relived." Patricia then pinched Michael's right cheek and stretched his skin out. " How dare you run away from me, you bastard! Do you know how much I worried? I thought you loved me." Patricia scorned Michael by slapping his soft cheeks, but then she smiled. " Ah well. We'll have plenty of time to talk on our honeymoon. But until then, we need to get to the docks."

###

Christopher grimaced, growled at the dozens of copies of the pompous pirate Pride. Christopher remembered how he fought only twenty-five copies of Pride, but he switched to fighting Envy and made Dorobou the one who fought Pride.

However, Pride wasn't the only thing Christopher and the rest of the group had to deal with. On the left of Wrath stood a massive giant made entirely out of darkness. And right of Wrath stood his female protégé Lust.

Sherry noticed something peculiar about Lust. Unlike the go-getting lewd woman she first met, Sherry saw the Lust she looked at to be resentful.

" Aren't we just SO handsome?" All the Pride's said in unison, each one having a wryly face. " Aren't beauty cannot be matched by commoners like you."

All Pride's laughed in hoarse laughter. Sherry, Dorobou, Christopher, Yokai, and Avalon all rolled their eyes in annoyance of Pride, but Nautilus kept a smile on his face.

" You're handsome," Nautilus said with a smile. " And I just love those katana you have. May I see those swords for just a second?"

All copies of Pride froze, agaped, then smiled and unsheated all their katana's and showed them to Nautilus. " Here you are. Is it too your liking? I polish it with turtle wax every day and wash it in water for three hours so it can be as pretty as me."

Nautilus gleamed at the swords, his eyes and mouth were closed, but he then smiled. " They look so elegant. Maybe you can give one to m—"

BONK!

Dorobou rushed behind Nautilus and bonked him on his head, as his head turned into a puddle of water. Nautilus's head then reformed too its previous state. " What the hell is wrong with you!" Dorobou shouted. " Don't get cutesy with him! He's supposed to be the bad guy, who may I add has probably killed people, and yet you act like a dumb kid around him!"

Nautilus pouted. Nautilus then scratched his head and stared at the ground. " But he just seemed like he needed a bit of praise." Nautilus looked up from the ground and smiled. " Besides, I believe everyone needs to feel like they're important."

" Correct what I said. You are just a guy who's nearly as dumb, naïve as Fletcher."

" Animalistic Pirates!" Nautilus and Dorobou spun their heads to the hundreds of Pride copies. Each copy had unsheathed their katana blade, raised them over their heads, as they all had large smirks on their faces. " Prepare to be annihilated!"

All one hundred copies of Pride rushed towards the group with their katana's raised over their heads. They were all heading towards the group in the front—they paid no attention to Sherry or Avalon. Sherry in her big cat form pounced on one of the Pride clones, gnawed at his neck, and scratched at him with her sharp claws.

Avalon didn't have her trusted whip to help her, but she still had her faculty in martial arts. She jumped in the air and kicked two Pride clones behind their heads. Once they both fell on the ground, Avalon grabbed them by their legs and spun them around in circles. After five minutes of spinning them, she threw them both in the air, watched them fall towards the ground, then roundhouse kicked both of them with her legs and pushed them away.

" Don't think of me as a damsel in distress," Avalon smirked after kicking both clones. " I'm tougher than I look."

Yokai had to deal with five clones of Pride. He blocked all five of their swords from cutlass him by raising his staff up high. " Foolish clones," Yokai grunted while blocking their swords with his staff. " Foul play will get you nowhere! Ancient Art of the Elementals: Tsuchi!" The tip of Yokai's staff glowed bright yellow, and sparks of electricity surged out its tip. The electricity zapped all five clones of Pride and caused them all too faint. Yokai soon stood over the clones, banged the hilt of his staff against their bodies, and then made a scornful face at them. " Do not mess with a monk. Nothing good will become of it."

Ten clones of Dorobou surrounded Dorobou. Everyone was snickering and pointing their katana blades at him. " You might want to ask yourselves: can you really fight me?"

All copies of Pride ignored him and continued to snicker while pointing their swords at him. " Well, you gave me your answer. Don't blame me if you don't like the results." Dorobou then pulled out his chain with the rock on it, spinned it around in circles, and whacked every copy of Pride in their face with his rock. All the copies stumped over and eventually fell on the ground. " So you ask yourselves: should I really have messed with him?"

Christopher was facing eight copies of Pride. Christopher grasped the handle of his frying pan and glared at all the copies of Pride as they snickered at him. " I hope you're ready. Because you're on the menu tonight!" All eight copies of Pride throttled towards him. One copy of Pride tried to slash at Christopher with his frying pan, but Christopher blocked the sword with his frying pan and then whacked him across the face. The same thing happened, a Pride clone tried to cut him with its sword, but Christopher countered by stopping the sword and then banging him with his frying pan. The actions happened again, and again, and again, until all eight copies of Pride were on the ground from concussions they received from Christopher. " It's too bad I'm not a cannibal. You guys would've made good appetizers for Fletcher."

Nautilus had the most amount of Pride clones closing in on him. Twenty-five copies of Pride, each one carrying a long-bladed katana, as Nautilus all stared at them nonchalantly. " This doesn't seem very fair."

" Oh, what's the matter, huh? Scared to fight people like us?"

" No, it doesn't seem fair that my friends don't get to join us. Dance, Water, Dance!"

A geyser spurted out Nautilus's back. Then, after a second, four watery clones of Nautilus came out and solidified into solid beings when their feet touched the pavement. All four clones looked at the original copy of Nautilus, and they all smiled. Each one joyfully got into a huddle and laughed together.

From left to right, Nautilus said his clones names, " Rex, Arnold, Ned, Davis, it's so good to see you again."

" Same here, Nautilus," the clone known as Rex said.

" It was hard to recuperate after that last battle we had," The clone known as Arnold said.

" But we managed to pull through," The clone known as Ned said.

" And we're here to help you, Nautilus," The last clone known as Davis said.

" We fight together!" Nautilus and all his clones cheered together, then formed a line facing Pride's clones and raised their hands up. " Hydro Cannon!"

Ten geysers of water were unleashed from Nautilus and his four clones hands. All twenty-five clones of Pride aghast seeing the water heading towards them, and tried to make a run for it, but were all hit by the geyser of water. In the aftermath, all four clones of Nautilus gradually went back into Nautilus's body as Nautilus walked up to the drenched Pride clones and smiled.

" It's too bad. I'm pretty sure we could've been great friends."

The real Pride had lost nearly half of his clones and confided to beg his master Wrath for support; him and his clones bowed to Wrath, his black giant, and Lust. " Please, Wrath, give me your support. I can't handle all of them, but would you please allow me to face one of them in one of your realms." Pride raised his backhand and pointed at Christopher. " Do you see that brown-haired boy? I hate him the most. Please let me face him first."

A moment passed after Pride's request. At first it seemed Wrath wasn't going to give in to Pride's request, but he raised his conjuring book up as the pages glowed brightly. " Very well, Pride. I'll send you and him somewhere no one will ever be able to find you. And I know just the place."

Wrath didn't spiel a word from his mouth. The pages of his book had glowed with an illuminating bright color, two white balls of light came out, and both balls headed for Christopher and Pride.

"What the hell?" Christopher said before the ball of light sucked him in.

" Oh, this is going to be good," Pride smirked before the ball of light sucked him in as well.

Both Christopher and Pride's balls floated slightly above the ground, then they both faded away. Every one of the Animalistic Pirates including the non-members Avalon and Nautilus gasped seeing that Christopher and Pride were gone.

Dorobou was the one who turned to Wrath first, glared at him, shouted, "What have you done!"

Wrath stared into Dorobou's eyes, his dainty cold stare making his blood freeze, smirked, replied, "Nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you. Lust, attack now!"

Sherry and everyone around her feared Lust was going to use her powers on them, but even after a minute had passed Lust just stared at Sherry, then she raised his hand up to inspect her fingernails.

" What are you doing?" Wrath scowled. " You're supposed to be ridding them! Why have you failed to do something that simple?"

" Sorry, but I might break a nail if I did that. Why don't you handle them yourself, my humble leader."

" Moron! Dispose of them now!"

Lust seemed to be ignoring Wrath. She breathed on her hand, then rubbed it against her kimono. Wrath's head boiled seeing Lust not paying even a little attention to him. She then turned her head away from Wrath and slowly walked the other way.

" Lust!" Wrath shouted, Lust just continued walking away. " Lust!" Lust continued to walk away. " Lucita Redford!" Lust then stopped walking, and she then turned her head to Wrath. " You promised me you were never going to call me that."

Lucita(Lust) body began to change. Her hands became giant bird feathers, her nose became a bird's beak, and her hands and feet became bird claws. Lucita flapped her wings and flew off into the sky—retreated from battle.

" _Weird_," Sherry thought as she saw Lust fly away from her.

Wrath was enraged as Lust was gone. However, Wrath wasn't completely alone. Realizing he still had his trump card with him, Wrath looked at the giant and smiled heinously. " Giant, destroy them!"

The giant made of darkness punched his hands fists together, and then beat his fists on his chest. The giant punched his fist into the ground; an eerie noise was then heard from him, as his fist plunged into the ground.

" What is it doing?" Sherry thought out loud as the giant kept sticking his fist deeper into the ground.

" Maybe…" Yokai also thought out loud, stroking his chin, then turned around and ran the other way. " Everyone, get out of the way! That create is attacking from the ground!"

" What?" Everyone said in unison.

A giant fist made of shadows then emerged from the ground. The fist made a foul swoop for Sherry, but Nautilus rushed in, grabbed her as he ran off with her in his hands. Avalon and Dorobou also ran away just as another hand made of shadows came out of the ground and swooped in to get them.

The hand eventually sunk back into the ground just as all five members were safe from it. Sherry, Dorobou, Yokai, Avalon and Nautilus were all tired and sweating from the pores of their bodies.

"That thing's stronger than it looks," Sherry said while gasping.

" I don't think we can stop something that big, strong," Dorobou said while gasping.

" But we can't just give up!" Yokai exclaimed, and then banged the hilt of his staff against the ground. " Fletcher wouldn't mewl or give up. He'd fight till the very end. And I say we do the same."

" Yay! Let's do it!" Nautilus grabbed Yokai, bent his body over, and then smacked him playfully in his rear-end. " Let's win *smack*! Let's win* smack*! We can do it *smack*! We can win*smack*!"

Nautilus stopped smacking Yokai's rear-end, and Yokai brushed Nautilus off and stood back up, his face red from embarrassment. " Er, could you not do that again?"

Yokai and Nautilus then turned to the massive giant. Yokai raised his staff up and pointed it at the giant as the tip of it glowed blue with a mix of yellow, and Nautilus raised both his hands in the air.

" Ancient Art of the Elementals: Koori-Tsuchi!"

" Water Dome!"

Nautilus gathered water by gathering water in his body; him made completely out of water, and formed a sphere of water. He then slammed it into the ground, and a giant dome of water surrounded the giant's body. Then, multiple shards of ice surging with electricity was unleashed from Yokai's shard and condensed around the ice dome. A giant dome made of ice soon surrounded the giant's body, and thus he was restrained from moving.

" Giant!" Wrath shouted. " Don't worry, Giant, I'm coming to rescue yo—"

" I wouldn't do that if I were you, Wrath," Yokai smirked as he banged the hilt of his staff against the ground. " I fused electricity with the ice. If you do try to touch it, you'll be zapped by deadly electricity. Even if you tried using energy attacks, the electricity will travel through the current of your attack and hit you, you'll be dead. So, this is the end of your monster, Wrath."

" Yay!" Dorobou shouted, pumped his fist in the air. " We did it!" Everyone except Wrath glared at Dorobou, scolded him for taking pride in something he didn't do. " I said 'we'."

However, the giant wasn't caged in for too long, as the tip of the dome shattered and the fists of the giant came out. The head of the giant then poked itself out of the dome and the red eyes of the giants stared at the petite people below him.

" It's free!" Sherry exclaimed, shuddered in fear. "What are we going to do?"

" We?" Dorobou said as he slowly tip-toed to get away. " You're on your own, buds."

" No you don't," Avalon retorted, grabbed the back of Dorobou's shirt and yanked him towards her. Avalon then pulled Dorobou towards her and made him stare at her cold, angry eyes. " If we're going to die, you are going to die with us!"

" G-great."

The giant thrashed his mighty arms and broke through the dome of ice. Slamming its arms into the ground, plunging deeper through the shadows, a giant arm emerged and struck Sherry, Dorobou, Yokai, Avalon, and Nautilus.

" Ahhh!" Sherry cried after being struck.

" Yeoowww!" Dorobou screamed.

" Guah!" Yokai screamed.

" Help me!" Avalon cried, as she was pushed by the shock of the arm.

" I must endure!" Nautilus exclaimed.

In the aftermath, Sherry, Dorobou, Yokai, Avalon and Nautilus were all on the ground and grieved raspy breathes of air from their mouths.

" Yes!" Wrath shouted in glee. " You, my most faithful of beasts, you have done what my fools of pirates failed to accomplish! Now, finish these fools off!"

The giant smiled after hearing its master's demand. It then sauntered up to the group, a gleaming smile of delight on its face, as its eyes were pinned on the people below. However, just as its arms bent down to grasp one of the five easy targets, it groaned and grimaced.

"What are you doing?" Wrath exclaimed. "GET THEM!"

Meanwhile, above Wrath and the giants head was the body of Lust with a black-bodied doll of Wrath's giant in her hands. Lust held a needle to the doll, licked the tip seductively with her tongue, and then prepared to jab it in the dolls chest.

"Sorry, but I believe our honourable guests deserve a chance to fight their real enemies, Wrath," Lust smirked pushing the needle closer and closer to the dolls fabric. "I have a certain apothegm: I don't trust anyone; there's no one to trust in this mediocre world." Lust stabbed her needle in the dolls heart.

Below, it was to Wrath's disarray the real giant slumped down and eventually collapsed on the ground, dead. Wrath made an attempt to read another spell from his book, but sharp winds befalled on Wrath as they shredded his book into a dozen pieces of confetti.

" Lust! You traitorous wench! You'll rue the day you betrayed me!"

###

Christopher was in a faraway land, far away from the rest of his friends, high in the sky and on a stage made out of rock. Christopher blinked his eyes seeing the sky around him, nothing but a red horizon mixed with a sunset of orange light.

"Okay, I am officially freaked out," Christopher groaned as he rubbed his head from throbbing pain. "First I was fighting that clone army of that pompous deuce, and now I'm...whatever, I can't think straight with this strange scenario."

" That's a pity!" The flamboyant sound of Pride laughed." I'm just raring to go!" Christopher spun his head around and looked into the confident eyes of Pride. However, it was really ten clones of Pride that he was looking at.

"Didn't Dorobou kill you in Chapter 42?"

"Don't break the Fourth Wall! And no, your friend didn't kill me. He merely wounded me for a while. After a while I finally obtained enough strength to awaken from my sleep, and ditched that whining sap to look for my captain."

"You left your crewmate? You disgust me!" Christopher pulled his frying pan out and swayed it as it pointed to all ten of Pride's clones—Christopher's anger proclaimed him to fight them all. " Prepare to die! Tongue Prod!"

Christopher elongated his tongue out and sticked it against the ground. Like a slingshot, Christopher launched his lanky body towards the clones of Pride. When he was close to them, soaring towards them, Christopher retracted his long tongue, and then he wrapped his tongue around its handle and walloped the clones with his frying pan. Nine of the clones were hit, but the one clone presumably to be Pride blocked it by using his right arm.

" That was pretty awful," Pride said snidely. " I expected more from the assassin Toad Prince. How many people have you killed in your lifetime? The last I checked was one hundred-ten. How many have you killed no—"

" Enough!"

Christopher's feet touched the ground as he tried to roundhouse kick him in the face, but Pride blocked by grasping his foot and throwing him to the left. When Christopher stood back up, twenty copies of Pride melted from his body, staggering Christopher. All twenty clones of Pride smirked and unsheathed their katana blades and raised each one over their heads.

"Today, I'm going to neuter you with my sword!" All copies of Pride shouted. "You'll pay for that scar you've inflicted on my pride! No one makes a fool out of me, the handsomest man in the world!"

All twenty clones dashed towards Christopher and slashed their swords at him. However, Christopher's quick reflexes allowed him to avoid the attacks, and deflect them by whacking all clones with his frying pan.

" For the crew!" Christopher shouted before striking back. " This is for Fletcher!" Christopher ducked and whacked the pride clone under his chin. " This is for Supaiku, my captain!" Christopher threw his frying pan in the air, caught it with his tongue and whacked two copies of Pride on the head. " For Sherry, Dorobou, and Yokai!" Christopher fell, slid, stood up and whirled around in a circle as his crying pan whacked all clones in the head, knocking them down. The real copy of Pride was the only one left. "And this is for me! Hydro Cannon!"

A geyser of water came out of Christopher's hand and collided against the real Pride. The force of the geyser pushed Pride aback, nearly pushing him off the edge of the stage, but managed to disperse the geyser into tiny drops of water.

Pride smugly grinned, his eyes staring at Christopher's, said, "That was a pretty neat fighting style. It's a pity I'm going to have to dispose of you."

" Pffffffft! Like that's going to happen. I'm afraid it's you I'm going to have to dispose of. And I'll do it for Captain Supaiku."

A moment passed between Christopher and Pride. Christopher slowly began to walk up to Pride and raised his frying pan above his head. However, 10 copies of Pride soon melted out of Pride's body, then duplicated to another 10 clones each. As over a hundred copies of Pride where standing, Christopher noticed all but one to be wearing dynamite strapped to their chests.

" I wouldn't touch them if I were you," Pride snickered. Pride then pulled a small cylindrical silver metal out with a small red button on its tip. " All I have to do is touch this little button, and this whole place is burned to smithereens. I'll survive, but you'll be toast."

Christopher stopped himself from taking another step further. Christopher glared at Pride and how he had control of the situation. " You wouldn't."

"Oh, won't I? I've been doing this business for my entire life. I'm not just handsome looks y'know. All it will take to kill you is a single push of a button. The real question is: are you willing to die?"

Tension grew on Christopher. Christopher tried backing away from Pride and move to a safe place, but stopped when he realized he was one step away from falling off the platform of the stage and fall into the abyss of the ground.

" _What am I going to do_?" Christopher thought as he looked at the ground. "There's_ nowhere left for me to run, and to make matters worse I can't defeat all ninety-nine of them of them at once without him unleashing his bomb. Oh, Captain Supaiku, you'd know what to do_."

"What are you thinking about, Toad Prince?" Pride said heinously. "Face it, your crew is weak. Everyone in that loser Fletcher's crew is a pathetic, worthless pair of Homo sapiens."

"You know about the crew I'm working with?" Christopher asked.

" That's right. I know all about you, your crewmates, and how you idolize a fishman. I believe that very same fishman's name is Supaiku." Pride snickered and prepared to touch the button. "Quite pathetic. Where is this Supaiku. Where is he when you're about to die!"

" _I don't know where he is, but I know he's a good man all the same._" Christopher glared into the real Pride's eyes, prepared for the worst, raised his frying pan over his face. " _Captain Supaiku, this is where I make my last stand_. Do your worst, Pride!"

Pride laughed flamboyantly one last time, then pressed the small red button, " AS YOU WISH!"

BOOM!

A loud booming noise was heard as all copies of Pride exploded. Flames erupted from every clone erupted as it scorched the field. However, even when dealing with a huge explosion, Christopher raised his frying pan over his face.

" _It's unraveling how things are going to end. Supaiku, let me see your face one last time._"

Christopher had obtained power—he had his wish of continuation granted. From his frying pan flames ablazed. Christopher's instincts took ahold of Christopher, slashed his frying pan at the flames and sliced the flames in half.

" Ahahahaha!" Pride laughed while the flames shrouded his eyesight.

When the flames cleared, Pride trembled seeing Christopher still standing up. Blood tricked from his face and hands, slumped over, but still otherwise still alive and smiling broadly at Pride.

" Karyu Issen!" Pride gasped seeing the flames dispersing from Christopher's frying pan. " How could someone like you know a technique that extraordinary!? Not even I have been able to use it, and I've been training for it my whole life!"

However, the flames from Christopher's attack soon died down. Christopher then stuck his tongue out, sticked it against Pride's torso, then heaved him up. Christopher swayed Pride's body while he was above the ground.

" Pride, you have insulted me and my crewmates for too long! It's time you feel what the people you've killed have suffered! Tongue Twister!"

Christopher whirled in circles. Pride screamed as he spinned around in circles. Then, Christopher released his attachment on Pride and catapulted Pride off the edge; Christopher remembered there was boiling lava below.

" AHHHHH!"

A loud splash of lava came up. In the item was an object, small and burnt, but Christopher recognized it as a katana Pride used when he battled him.

" Well, he's dead." Christopher looked up at the sky above and frowned. " But how the hell am I going to get out of here?"

###

Meanwhile, as Wrath stood up in the town of Redvine, his enmity towards the group was high. Wrath skidded through the pages of his black book, found the page he wanted, smiled.

" This is the end for you, Animalistic Pirates. It's been fun watching you fight my crew and all, but I'm afraid this fighting will have to come to a conclusion." The pages of Wrath's book illuminated with a bright purple glow. " Buoshoko,Yumi, Nuova!"

Wrath's stolen book glowed bright red. A chariot made out of flames and burning brightly stampeded out of Wrath's book and headed straight for the group. The group were all exhausted, lying on the ground, and injured. Without any strength left in their bodies, certain doom was in for the group.

" Guys!" Someone shouted. " I'm coming to save you! Wind Tornado!"

A giant tornado of wind came out of nowhere and blowed the chariot of fire away. When the chariot was completely gone, a man person swooped down from the sky and landed in front of the group. A lanky body, showing large muscle pecs, slightly wavy black hair, roughly 5'0 tall, with a sturdy nose and a square jaw. There was a tattoo of a sparrow behind his neck roughly the size of a bun. He wore brown cargo shorts and a purple sleeveless shirt with the kanji symbol mesazu (Aim) etched in grey on his shirt where his heart was located. The man turned back, looked at the group of five on the ground, smiled.

" Hey guys. It's me, Fletcher G. Perkman. I'm here to save the day."

Karyu Issen: Used in Chapter 672 of the real One Piece series. It's most commonly used for swordsman and creates a fox-fire that can summon and slash fire. Christopher, I bestow it onto you.

Next Time: (narrated by Fletcher) I'm back! I'm ready to fight! I'll fight the bad man, crush him, and I'll do it all for my crew! Does my new power stand a chance against him?! Find out Next Time on One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure! Master Cel has worked wonders on me!


	50. VS Wrath Part 3

Vein the Vampire scoured the town of Redvine for Fletcher G. Perkman.

Vein was very fast on his feet, running at a speed much faster than the human eye, jumping 20 feet in the air and landing gracefully on his feet, and able to smell his target(Fletcher) from miles away.

" I finally got a whiff of his scent," Vein said as his nose twitched. A petrified, scared look then came across Vein's face as his amber eyes glowed brightly" W-what's this? I-I can smell the scent of a truly wicked person; a smell I thought was a myth. Who could possibly secrete such a terrible od—"

Vein's mind drifted from his surroundings as he forgot he was in the air when he was thinking to himself. Vein had plummeted from the air and his feet were crushed on impact. There was a cracking noise on the tendons of his legs.

" I'm such a fool," Vein groaned as he stood up again. " I, Vein the Vampire, I have failed my bushido code. How can a killer like me save anyone?"

**Flashback**:

" _Vein, you're really a nice guy. You just have a tsundere way of showing it_."

**Flashback End: **

" I am nothing but a killer. I have the cold blood of my father; I am a killer."

**Flashback:**

"Captain_ Vein, I shall sail with you till the ends of the earth_."

**Flashback End: **

" What can a killer like me do?"

Just then, from his kimono his locket fell off. Vein looked at the locket to see a picture of his wife, his daughter and him smiling as they were all standing together. Tears dripped from Vein from the sorrow of him being after from his wife.

**Flashback:**

" _Vein…Something magical has happened. I'm pregnant_."

**Flashback End: **

" You risked your life to save someone as cold as me, and I promise you after I save this pirate I'll come back to you."

Vein held his locket close to his chest and kissed it. His skin became covered in dark fur, his arms turned into giant bat wings, feet became bat claws, cropped ears pointed out his head, and his eyes glowed red.

Vein flapped his wings and took off into the sky.

###

Yokai was the first to notice Fletcher in his new appearance. Yokai was mesmerized. " F-Fletcher…i-is it really you?"

Fletcher flinched, then spun around and chuckled in a mellow tone. Yokai noticed the cheerfulness in Fletcher, the same cheerfulness Yokai noticed the first time he saw him, smiled. "Of course it's me. Who else could it be? Hahahaha."

Yokai remembered the blithe attitude Fletcher gave everyone, and then he raised his hand. " It's nice to have you back. Hera has given us a blessing. Hehehehehe."

"Hey!" Wrath shouted. "Don't ignore me! We have a battle to fight!"

" OI!" Fletcher spun around and rubbed his head when he looked into Wrath's eyes. " Sorry about that." Fletcher got into a fighting pose. "Now let's continue our fight where we left off!"

"Yep, it's the same old Fletcher." Yokai feigned a smile.

A dark eerie aura surrounded Wrath's body. Wrath then opened his book and skidded through the pages, but stopped at a page in the middle. " Aneshi Koekochi!"

Flames erupted from Wrath's black book. Out from the flames a skeleton hand emerged. Then, a whole skeleton monster emerged. The skeleton was tall, thin, claws for hands, fangs sticking from his mouth, three horns sticking out its head, and crimson red eyes glowing from his skull.

Wrath smiled snidely, ``I`d like to introduce my new friend, Bronx. He likes to eat humans. And he finds fear to be the best of spices.``

``Guwarahhhh!`` Bronx roared as he raised both his skeleton arms in the air.

`` Bronx, devour them!``

Bronx rushed towards Fletcher. Bronx was about to slam its arms on him, but Fletcher dodged the attack, then did an uppercut on his lower-jaw with his foot. Fletcher`s feet dislocated Bronx`s head and it fell to the ground.

``_Whoa_,`` Yokai thought. `` _Fletcher has gotten stronger. I can sense his strength has never tripled. There`s also this…no, that can`t be right_. ``

Wrath wasn`t slow with his pages. He skidded through the pages, stopped, and then placed his finger on the page. `` Yogada, Yumi, Poeëda!``

A geyser of dark energy came out of Wrath`s book. The light towered into the sky, the light above turning dark, and out of the sky a ball of darkness a giant ball emerged.

`` Wow!`` Fletcher awed. ```That is so cool!`` Fletcher sat cross-legged, stomped his leg on the ground, while blithely laughing at the ball. `` Hahahahaha!``

`` _No, this is not good_,`` Yokai thought. `` _This energy from this ball…I sense it too be made of pure darkness. But I`m just too weak to conjure any more from my shards. Fletcher…I`m afraid you`re on your own_.``

The ball of darkness erupted and dozens of meteors of dark energy fell from the sky. However, the zeal of laughter was coming from Fletcher—he made light of the situation—didn`t know what problems were coming his way. Fletcher then stood up and raised his arms up; he wasn`t in his bird form.

`` Wind Darts!``

Small projectile`s made of wind were unleashed from Fletcher`s hands and headed for the opaque dark meteors. Each projectile hit a meteor, and it dispersed when the tip was touched.

After a minute, every meteor was gone from the sky and the sky turned clear blue again. However, Wrath was enraged and grasping the pages of his book tight to the point he nearly ripped them out.

`` Creatures! Attacks! None of those worked!`` Wrath smirked skidded through the pages. `` Fine. Time for do a tune up. Mechizon, Yumi, Innoyusha!``

Black, eerie light surrounded Wrath`s body. Yokai gasped and ached seeing the darkness. However, Fletcher still laughed hysterically from his mouth. The darkness around Wrath`s body soon faded and something new came out. It took Yokai a second to realize that the figure was Wrath. His skin became a grotesque green color, numerous purple eyes surrounding his body, spiky blue hair, and eerie purple eyes on his face. He still had his purple cross tattoo on his face and black teared shorts.

`` _No_,`` Yokai thought. "He's_ become a demon. And not just any demon. He's become the embodiment of a legendary demon prince_."

"**How do you like me now?**" The demon cackled. "**I feel just great**! **I feel marvelous**!" Wrath in his demon form got into a battle stance, a wicked smile on his face while his hands were raised up, and his eyes twinkled purple. " **Prepare yourself, Fletcher G. Perkman, for the end of your LIFE**!"

" That sounds like fun," Fletcher replied nonchalantly.

Wrath and Yokai both flinched. Yokai was embarrassed by how foolish Fletcher sounded, but then smiled. Wrath however was enraged and gnarling his teeth.

" I'll give you two options. You can go with option A: I kill you quick and painlessly, or go with option B: I kill you slow and painfully! Which one do you choose?"

" Can't I get another choice? I don't like any of those."

Yokai tried holding his laughter back, placed his hands over his mouth, but couldn't stop the laughing sound from coming out. " _That Fletcher. He is such a (riot). One moment I'm worried about him, and now I'm applauding him._" Yokai stopped laughing and gazed back at Fletcher, smiled. " _A captain that can make light of everyone_. _I'd say that's the greatest captain in my books_."

" **Just die**!" Wrath pulled his arms out, and a black ball of aura formed from his hands as he chanted to himself. `` **Ya…mI…HA!`` **

A beam of dark energy was fired from Wrath`s arms.

A beam of dark energy was fired from Wrath`s arms. However, before the beam could hit Fletcher, he disappeared in a flash of feathers and appeared right of the beam, and then he created a gust of wind to blow the beam away. The beam ricocheted into a nearby store and broke it into a million pieces.

Meanwhile, after hearing the vibration of the beam hitting the building, Sherry as well as Avalon both awoken from their sleep. Then Dorobou and Christopher woke up, they were besides each other, and accidentally kissed each other on the lips.

Sherry gasped seeing Dorobou and Christopher kissing, mellowed, said, "Forget it. I don't even want to know." Sherry looked in another direction and saw a strange looking Fletcher staring at Wrath. "Fletcher? W-what is he wearing?"

" I have no idea," Yokai replied without looking away from the fight. "But I'm intrigued. It seems like Fletcher has discovered something in him in just one day."

" Really?" Avalon asked. " W-what exactly did he learn?"

" I'm afraid that's something I'm not quite sure. I believe he's studied some kind of Haki, but it could also be Rokushiki."

" Ah, what's Haki or Rokushiki?" Sherry asked.

" What, you don't know them? That's not something someone would admit. Anyways, Haki is a mysterious power that is found in every living thing. There are two types of Haki: Busoshoku and Kenbunshoku. However, there is a third type that cannot be obtained from training and only one in a million people have it called Haoshoku. Actually, Haki is an ability to sense spiritual energy and overcome enemies."

" Wow, Yokai, you're very smart for a pervert."

" Anyways, Rokushiki is a special, superhuman martial arts style. The one Fletcher is using is called Soru. It's the ability to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater powers.

" **You think you've won**? **Think again. I shall defeat all of you**!"

All of the eyes on Wrath's body started to glow bright purple. All the eyes from Wrath's shined on Wrath's arms. Soon, a large purple ball formed between Wrath's hands. Then, a beam of darkness was fired from Wrath and went straight towards Fletcher.

" Here I go!"

Fletcher also placed his hands together. However, a small ball of mist came was held in his hand, then thrown at Wrath's beam. As the ball was thrown, it erupted into a small ball of flames, and collided against Wrath's beam.

"Where did Fletcher learn that attack?" Sherry asked.

" I don't know," Yokai said. "But I think I have an understanding of it. See, Fletcher once had the ability to control the wind. But now I think he can also control temperature condensity as well. He first materialized a ball made of some thick gas I believe to be mist, then he used his powers to control the single sunlight called Crepuscular rays of the sun, and then used it to create his fireball. Pretty nifty if you ask me."

Meanwhile, the fireball Fletcher created and Wrath's beam of darkness were at a stalemate. Then, both the beam and the fireball exploded and smoke spewed out. When the smoke cleared, Fletcher and Wrath were both up close and fighting upclose. Wrath punched Fletcher in his face, and then Fletcher punched Wrath in the face. Both Fletcher and Wrath then vibrated their arms at incredible speed as they moved so fast neither Sherry, Avalon, nor Yokai could keep track of them.

"C'mon, Fletcher!" Sherry shouted.

"You better win this!" Avalon shouted.

"We believe in you!" Yokai shouted.

Fletcher and Wrath both backed up. Wrath smirked. " It seems you've become much more virtuous. It comes to my attention you've been training with Master Cel."

"Yep." Fletcher grinned. " It was hard, but I was able to pass his class. "

Wrath continued to smirk, his eyes around his body beginning to glow bright purple, said, " Forgive me if I'm a little grim. I'm going to enjoy crushing his pupil. Now face MY—what?" Wrath touched his forehead for the massive eye on his head, but he couldn't find it anywhere. " My eyes not on my head!"

All eyes turned to Fletcher, the boy everyone knew too well of doing stupid things, he was holding Wrath's giant eye in his hand. " Looking for this?"

" **Give it back**!"

Wrath dashed towards Fletcher. However, Fletcher opened his mouth up wide and dropped Wrath's big eyes into his mouth. Everyone including Wrath gasped as Fletcher dropped it in his mouth and attempted to swallow it whole. However, the big eye was lodged and Fletcher started choking; he grabbed his neck with his hands.

" You idiot!" Sherry exclaimed, she ran behind Fletcher and ran behind him as she tried the heimlich maneuver where she was squeezing his torso. " Spit it out! Spit it out! Spit it out!"

Sherry tried her hardest to push the eye out of Fletcher's mouth, but he had swallowed it before she could pry it out. Everyone around Fletcher gasped once again.

" OI!" Fletcher shouted. " That tasted so BAD!"

Sherry loosened her grip on Fletcher, slapped his head, shouting, "You idiot!"

Fletcher turned to Sherry, noticed red liquid dripping from her lips, said, " Sherry, you`re really bad with putting your lipstick on.``

`` It`s blood, you moron! Don`t you know what blood is?"

Wrath was weak—the eye Fletcher took was his one source of power—he reverted back into his human form. Wrath was sweaty, embarrassed, turned his attention on Fletcher and growled. "I hate you! You disgust me!" The black book Wrath stole appeared in Wrath's hands once again. Wrath opened the book, skidded through the pages, then stopped. " This is the end for you, Fletcher G. Perkman! Prepare to die! Baskili, Yumi, Argos!"

A giant black hole appeared in front of Wrath as his book glowed brightly. Then, beneath the hole, a hand reached out.

" W-what is that thing?" Sherry panted.

" I-I think I might know," Yokai said.

Sherry and Avalon both leaned against Yokai's ears, both their eyes glowing red with evil eyes, shouted, " THEN TELL US!"

Yokai panicked, and then he jumped. "OI!" Yokai's heart raced as he grabbed his heart. " Please don't do that again. My heart is a little brittle." Yokai closed his eyes and made a silent prayer by placing his hands together. "Hera, give me strength." Yokai opened his eyes and looked at Sherry and Avalon in a formal way. "What you see may be an Evil Master Beast."

" A what?" Both Sherry and Avalon said in unison.

His book seems to really be an Impact Dial. I sensed his previous book also was an Impact Dial. What Wrath believes to be magic, something that can summon beasts and attacks from his fairy tales, they are really random items/creatures his Impact Dial made."

" What's an Impact Dial?" Sherry asked.

" You don't know? Well, maybe you'll think back and say ' Yokai, you're a saint.' Dials are strange, mysterious devices made from the remains of shellfish, which have the ability to store energy and matter. On impact, such as when Wrath touches the pages of his books, matter stored is released."

" What?" Avalon shouted, and then bonked Yokai on his head. "Are you saying this whole time he's been deceiving us?"

Yokai got back up, rubbed his head, said, "I don't know. I don't think Wrath knows his book is really an Impact Dial. But…I fear if he keeps using the book…he is going to die."

Two hands of a beast came out of the hole. Wrath laughed wickedly while holding his book. However, there was a blur and the hands of the monster were chopped off.

"What?" Wrath said. " M-my monster. What have you done to my precious creature?"

" I sense a presence of a man. And this presence is of a man of sin."

Vein dropped down and landed gracefully on his feet. Avalon wooed Vein as she found him to be handsome.

" _I've never meet anyone like him_," But Avalon then noticed Yokai and she saw the uncanny resemblance between him and Vein. " _I hope he's not like that pervert_."

" You destroyed my precious creature!" Wrath shouted. Wrath skidded through the pages of his Impact Dial that looked like a book as his body glowed bright purple. " I will destroy you with my—"

" Take this!"

Vein disappeared, reappeared and with both his katana blades he made an X slash and cut Wrath's book in four pieces. " N-no!" Vein whirled around in circles and slashed at Wrath's chest. " Guah!" Blood dripped from Wrath's chest. Wrath was gasping from the blow, and then fell on the ground, unconscious.

Fletcher, Sherry, Avalon, Yokai, and Nautilus who just awoken from being unconscious and was drowsy stared at the bedazzling, sturdy body of Nautilus. The apparent sound of Christopher and Dorobou kissing could be heard in the midst of the silence.

`` Wait…`` Christopher woke up and found Dorobou`s lips pressed against his, grimaced. `` You never-learning-piece-of-shit!`` Christopher bonked Dorobou on his head, and then looked away. ```I never want to look at you again.``

Fletcher then walked up to Vein and squeezed his right shoulder. `` Hey, thanks for helping me and my crewma-``

Vein shrugged Fletcher off and pushed him to the ground. `` Save it.`` Fletcher fell flat on his bum and moaned in pain. `` I didn`t want to help you. I`m just living by my bushido code and helping the request of the innocent.`` Vein turned the other way and started walking away from Fletcher and the group. `` I have much better things to worry about.`` `

`` _Wow,_`` Vein thought. ``_He`s hotheaded, but that just makes him look more handsome._ ``

Vein continued to walk away, but stopped. As Dorobou had just recovered a little bit of consciousness, Vein took out a giant blue hermit shell and threw it to him. Dorobou shell and examined the tip closely.

`` I also have orders to give that to the Sniper of the crew, Dorobou. ``

`` What is it?" Dorobou asked while examing the item.

" They did not say. They just said you would know what to do with it." Vein continued to walk the other way, but stopped. " Oh, and you might want to leave as soon as possible. I'm going to blow up this whole town in ten minutes."

"BLOW UP?!" Everyone except Fletcher shouted in unison, where Fletcher just laughed.

"Yeah, fireworks! Hahahahaha!"

" IDIOT!"

Yokai and Nautilus were the only ones who weren't yelling, so they noticed how Vein disappeared, reappeared as he was already on the other side of Redvine. Vein gazed at Fletcher who was getting pummeled by all his crewmates, smiled. "Till we meet again, Fletcher G. Perkman."

Next Time: (narrated by Avalon) My precious town is going to blow up! How can someone as handsome as Vein do this to me? What kind of power does Fletcher have that can save us? And will I really join his crew? Find out Next Time One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure. I'll whiplash that pervert Yokai good!


	51. Goodbye Redvine, Love&Hate

Patricia Adams as well as her fellow marines were escaping Redvine. An injured Alexander and Envy were both on the ground with wet blankets on their heads. Patricia was besides Envy and the marines were besides Alexander.

Envy had soon awakened from his sleep. The first thing he noticed was Patricia; girl who he was engaged to. She smiled at him as he was weary.

" P-Pa-Patricia?" Envy said wearily. " W-what are you doing he—"

Patricia had been feigning her smile, and took the initiative to slap Alexander again. Patricia's blood was boiling, a vein throb appeared on her head, she shouted, "You pathetic piece of shit! I was worried about you, and you leave me for those outlaws!"

" What are you talking about?" Envy asked. " I didn't leave you. You left me for that handsome guy I saw you strolling with."

"That guy was my brother, stupid! He's married, I was asking him for advice on what a good wife should be like, but you left before I got the chance to talk to you."

" B-but what about my face. You only liked me because I was handsome. Now that I'm practically a robot, my face looks hideous."

Patricia rolled her eyes, leaned up to Envy, and surprisingly she kissed the metal that replaced his jaw. "You've always been hideous. But that's okay. The real thing that made me fall in love with you was your kind soul." Patricia smiled and hugged Envy. The lug of a man was embarrassed, surprised, but he hugged her back.

"Come on, Patricia, let's get out of here. We have a wedding to think about."

###

Fletcher, Sherry, Dorobou, Christopher, Yokai, Avalon, and Nautilus were all running towards Fletcher's face. Fletcher had a look of zeal, his tongue sticking out, as he was laughing. Sherry and Dorobou were both panting and sticking their tongues out as they were running. Christopher kept a steady handle on his frying pan as he stared at it. Yokai had his eyes closed and his forefinger pressed against his head. Avalon frowned as she was running. And Nautilus also had a look of zeal and was laughing.

"Gale, I'm finally coming home!" Fletcher laughed as he ran.

"_Something seems awfully strange about Fletcher_," Sherry thought. "_He's like a whole different kind of person_."

" _I feel like we're forgetting something_," Yokai thought as he ran and held his finger close to his head. " _It must have to do with…Oh no_! _How could I forget_? Fletcher! What about all the other residents of Redvine? They're all going to die in the explosion!"

" Oi! What?" Everyone in the group but Fletcher shouted.

" How are we going to save everyone in town?" Avalon said as she was worrywart about her people.

"No!" Nautilus cried. "We have to help them, please!"

Sherry ran up to Yokai, grabbed his shirt, squeezed him, shouted, " Do something! You're a monk; you got to know something that can help us?"

" I-I…I…" Yokai tried to speak, but he found his windpipe being crushed under the weight of Sherry's brawny arms. His face turned red as he was having trouble breathing. However, Nautilus walked up to Sherry and pushed her away from Yokai—a second later and Yokai's entire throat would've been crushed. "Please, Sherry, let's not hurt your friend. He needs time to think."

" We don't have time!" Avalon exclaimed. " That vampire's going to blow this whole town up in less than ten minutes!"

" We could at least act civilized. Aren't you guys supposed to be friends? Why would friends want to hurt each other?"

" We aren't friends," Dorobou said, everyone turned to him. " We only joined Fletcher 'cause we have our own goals, and we'd rather be around groups than be alone. And besides, even friends know when to say when things are bothering them."

"I got it!" Fletcher laughed triumphantly. " It's time for me to fly away!"

" Fletcher!" Everyone shouted in unison. " You idiot!"

Fletcher took to the sky. However, instead of turning into a half-roc like he usually did, Fletcher just floated in the air in his human form. Everyone awed how high Fletcher went; he didn't even transform. Once Fletcher was floating in the eye, his eyes turned red, and his body transformed. Unlike his previous forms, Fletcher was a full roc, his feathers were ruffled and green, his arms replaced with wings twice the previous size, feet massive bird's feet, a large grey beak, and a cross-shaped scar on his right eye.

" F-Fletcher…" Everyone gasped while watching Fletcher's new form.

Sherry was the most surprised, her eyes dilated, her mouth agaped, said, " F-Fletcher…?"

" **WIND…**!" A loud voice rumbled from Fletcher's new form. " **ARMAGGEDON**!"

In a blink, a heavy storm was created from Fletcher flapping his giant roc wings and leveled the whole town of Redvine. Everyone was sucked in by the massive storm. Nautilus was the first to be sucked in, followed by Avalon, Yokai, Dorobou, Christopher, and finally Sherry was sucked in by the wind and was lifted into the eye of the storm.

While drifting in the air, Sherry noticed her and Fletcher's boss Mr. Surge. He tried to hide his scared face by using his Scare Scare Devil Fruit to turn his face into a skeleton, but Sherry could see his lower body was trembling. Sherry mused at the sight of her boss being scared.

However, her smile turned into a silent 'gasp' when she saw giant red eyes on the top of the storm. She, everyone in the Animalistic Pirates, and everyone else were being sucked into the storm, and bright light shone into their eyes—they were all temporarily blinded.

###

Vein the Vampire and his trusted crewmate Jester were standing beside's a cannon. It was a cylindrical cannon, made out of red metal instead of grey, had a short fuse on the back, and was safely secured in a cannonhold.

Vein looked at the town of Redvine with his cold amber eyes, had Jester hold a litted match next to the fuse, and blinked once.

**Flashback:**

" _My son, there will be a time where you'll have to forget about what is said to be the truth, and what your heart tells you is right_. _When you find something meaningful in your life, I want you to seize it, and unleash your fury_."

**Flashback End: **

" Jester…"

**Flashback:**

" _Vein, if I do become your bride, I want you to promise me you'll look at me with those same caring eyes. I love you, Vein, but I don't wish for you to be a monster. Please, think about what would be right for us, and not just what would be right for __**you**__._"

**Flashback End: **

" OPEN FIRE!"

Jester placed his match over the short fuse, and the fuse quickly ran out and a cannonball was fired. In just one big bang, the cannonball exploded and the whole town of Redvine was destroyed in a fiery explosion—an explosion of flames scorching the buildings. Vein showed no remorse to the town, nor the townsfolk, but tears had wept from his eyes as he remembered the suffering his four crewmates went through: Leory, Akane, Sonia, and Erik.

"The nightmare is finally over," Vein said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Now we can start anew. "Vein turned around and gazed at Jester. "Jester, I have to go. I leave you in charge in my absence."

" C-Captain Vein?"

Vein walked to the railing of his ship and stood up on the railing. As he was standing on the railing, two large bat ears cropped up and his hands turned into giant batwings. " A person isn't judged by the reasons he acted, but how he handles his actions. Until we meet again, Jester."

Vein flapped his massive bat wings and flew into the sky. Jester below watched his captain as he flew away. Jester marveled his captain, smiled, then made his way towards the helm of Vein's ship.

The four remaining crewmates of Vein stood beside Jester as he gripped the handles of the helm. Each one peered close to Jester as he spaced out holding the helm. "Everything_ is happening so fast. First I'm an orphan that Vein found, and now I'm left in charge. Vein…_Alright, crew, let's head for the next island!"

" Yay!"

###

Sherry's eyes were weary. She awakened from being unconscious to see other people; each and every one of the people in Redvine were sleeping besides her, including Mr. Surge and everyone else who helped her against Wrath: Dorobou, Christopher, Yokai, Avalon, and Nautilus.

Sherry then noticed a floorboard under her feet, and realized she was lying on her own ship, Green Gale.

" W-what happened…?" Sherry mumbled. " First we were in a storm, then we decided to get jobs, and I saw how cute Supaiku w—where IS Supaiku?"

" He's gone," Yokai said. Sherry had turned around and saw Yokai standing behind her. " He was taken from his former fishman brethren. And he's now very far away from us n—" " YOU!"

Sherry choked Yokai with her paws and shaked his body violently. "You knew Supaiku was gone, and YOU didn't tell me? You idiot!"

Sherry continued to strangle Yokai around his neck. Yokai was having problems breathing, Sherry was squeezing too hard, said, " Sherry-_ack_-you're…hurting me…" Sherry stopped choking Yokai. Yokai rubbed the part of his throat where his tracheae was and breathed in short breaths of air. " Anyways, I sensed Supaiku had been kidnapped roughly four hours ago. And I would like to point out how everyone of our crewmates even the non-member Nautilus woke up before you. I guess your tardiness is what's suspected of the weakest member of our crew."

" What? I am not the lowest member of the—wait, you said non-members? What about Avalon?"

" Oh, Avalon? Well…you see…"

**Flashback: **

_Fletcher dropped all bodies of the citizens on his boat the Green Gale. After dropping the bodies, Fletcher flew to the wooden pelican head in the front of the ship's bowsprit. Fletcher hugged the pelican head and purred. "I missed you, Gale. It's been so long. I'm so happy to see you again_."

_Meanwhile, Avalon wearily walked behind Fletcher and noticed his childish behavior. Avalon grimaced at first sight, then she realized his affection, smiled. " __**He is an oddball. But he did save me. Maybe I should give him a chance**_." _Fletcher then noticed Avalon smiled behind him and smiled. _

" _Hey_!" _Fletcher flew to Avalon and grabbed her hands. "Would you like to join my crew_? _I could use someone like you_."

_Avalon was at first scared, but then she smiled, held Fletcher's hands, said, "Sure. I'd like to discover more about the world, and I think joining your crew will help me with that. Now, where's the nearest bed. I am pretty ti—" Avalon felt a warm hand rub her tush. She looked the other way and saw it was Yokai who was stroking her *spot*_

" _It is nice to see you healthy again, Ms. Avalon. I wonder what will lie ahe—" _

" _Pervert_!"

SLAP!

**Flashback End:**

Yokai rubbed a red mark on his right cheek. Sherry had slapped Yokai after hearing his story and was disgusted with his actions. "You pervert! I knew you'd do something like that to a defenceless lady!"

Yokai ignored Sherry, placed both his arms together and closed his eyes, said, " Relieve all my temptations."

###

Wrath was still alive but barely breathing. A large open wound was cut on his chest and blood dripped out. Cold sweat dripped from Wrath's body as he exhaled air.

" _I guess I have no choice,_" Wrath thought as certain death awaited him. " _I'll have to power down for now_."

Black aura radiated through Wrath's body. He powered down, the black aura around his body faded, and he reverted to his other form. The wounds on Wrath's body were being restored, and his body soon returned to normal.

A dark shadow appeared before Wrath as Dartz appeared. Dartz nudged at Wrath by kicking him with his heel. "Get up." Wrath opened his eyes and looked at Dartz. " You've failed me this time, Wrath. I should slaughter you where you stand, but I've decided to give you a second chance."

" Will you give me cake?" Wrath said in a childish tone. " Me want cake."

" _Great, he's in his weak form. It'll take time until he can gather enough strength to return to the real __**Wrath**__. Until then I'll have to keep him occupied. _Sure, we can go for cake."

" Yay, cake!"

Dartz touched Wrath's arms. As soon as Dartz touched Wrath's fingers, then both he and Wrath disappeared in a flash of darkness and disappeared completely. S

###

Sakura was the wife of Vein the Vampire. Standing at a full height of 5'5, Saskura has a lean figure, her face was beautiful, black hair at chin length, murky brown eyes, and eyebrows that were curved to look like she was angry. Sakura wasn't a fan of dresses, but she wore a beautiful white blouse for her loving husband. Underneath was her blouse was a white tank top and brown pants. .Most sought she was a 'fool' for marrying a demon such as him, but she had no regrets. She just sat in a lawn chair on the porch of her one-story home and cradled her baby, Yukan. A sweet baby girl with short mint-green hair and her father's amber eyes.

" Some say you'll grow up to be just like your father," Sakura mused as she continued to cradle her baby. " Uh huh. Maybe you'll be even stronger than your father." Sakura smiled and stroked her child's head. " But that won't be sometime soon."

The sound of wings flapping echoed through the air. Sakura looked up and saw her beloved husband flying above in his bat form. When the bat's claws touched the ground, Vein transformed back into his human form.

Vein stared at Sakura, she stared back at him, both Vein and Sakura smiled and single drops of tears had weep from their eyes. " I hope I wasn't gone too long, Sakura my darling."

Sakura smiled. " No, not at all. I'm just glad to have you back."

Vein ambled towards his wife. When he was close to her, Vein leaned down and kissed Yukan on her lips. After he stopped kissing, Vein touched his daughters small, innocent little head. " Yukan, I know I haven't been fair to you, but I'll always love you my darling, my precious child, so long as I live."

Vein and Sakura were too busy talking to with each other that they didn't see Vein's baby girl smile.

###

Maria and her father Victor escaped Redvine before Vein exploded it and were sailing away on a rowboat. Maria laid her father's body down and placed a wet cloth on his head.

" We sure were lucky back there, father," Maria smiled. " Those snakes could've killed you. But it's a good thing this nice girl named Sherry helped u—"

" Sherry?" Victor said as his fever dropped and he was wide awake. " Thee Sherry? The same Sherry of the Animalistic Pirates?" Victor grabbed his daughter's collar and pulled her to his face. Maria grimaced seeing the anger in his eyes. "How could you let Sherry the 'shape-shifter' get away?"

" B-but father…she wasn't as bad as you think. She was actually very nice. She even saved your li—"

" I don't care! How could you do this to me, Maria? You've scarred my Warrior Pride! And I swear to you…I shall bring down all those pirates if it's the last thing I do!"

" Yay!" Fletcher shouted to the sky joyfully. " Time to sail towards Supaiku!"

Fletcher, Sherry, Yokai and Nautilus were all sitting in a rowboat. Dorobou, Christopher and their new crewmate Avalon were all standing on the starboard of the ship. Christopher and Avalon were both waving good-bye, but Dorobou was asleep around the mast.

" Are you sure I can't come with you?" Avalon asked. " I'd feel left out if you went somewhere without me; I just joined your crew and all."

" Sorry, but someone has to relocate all these people," Fletcher said with a goofy smile on his face. " That's why I'm leaving Christopher in charge."

" Me?" Christopher aghast and pointed his finger to his chest. " You're really leaving me in charge."

" Yep. I trust you the most of our crew. Bye."

Yokai and Nautilus both grabbed an oar. Yokai and Nautilus then paddled their oars in the lake and pushed the boat away. As they were sailing, Fletcher and Sherry both waved good-bye to Christopher; Christopher was waving to them.

Christopher then turned to Avalon and glared at her. " Nice to have you on our ship. " It's not like we don't trust you, but I don't 'trust' you. I do however hope your time here can be an enjoyable one."

" Is there anything to eat around here?" Avalon said. " I'm kinda hungry."

"_Food. Dammit_! _I left my food supplies on Redvine, and now it's destroyed. But I can't tell her that. I have to be tough_. Don't think I'll share any food with you! You have to find your own food around here."

" Fine! Then I guess if I find any food I get to keep if for myself!" Avalon took out a plastic bag filled with crackers and placed one in her mouth. She gently chewed on the cracker and made satisfying faces as she did. " It's amazing how they can pack so much flavor in one cracker."

" Y-you had food this whole time?" Christopher stuttered.

" I never said I didn't. All you had to do was ask nicely."

" Pretty please. I promise I'll be nice to you."

###

Fletcher, Sherry, Yokai, and Nautilus were sailing through the sea. Yokai and Nautilus stopped rowing their oars. Nautilus took out a small silver harp and strummed its strings. " Now, I'm still not joining your crew, I still want to join the Strawhat Pirates, and think the Animalistic Pirates is kind of a geeky name for a crew, but I will gladly help you find your deer Nakama."

" Nakama?" Sherry said.

" It's a way of saying friend. I would like to dedicate this song to you my friends."

Nautilus closed his eyes and strummed his fingers against the strings of his harp.

**In a world I have yet to know **

**In a dangerous world **

**I need to be besides my Nakama's**

**In a countryside**

**Together we move through a long path**

**The desolation is reaching me…**

**I can't go anywhere…**

**Without my Nakama beside me**

**It's hard! **

**It's time I took a stand **

**Work harder than I've ever worked before **

**Never stop**

**Always grow along the way ** **Then suddenly, my powers start to grow **

**Magically erupts**

**And it's because of kindness that I've received**

**All because of people I hardly know** **We will…**

**We will**

**We will fight together! **

**Just wait! **

There was a loud eruption of applause. Nautilus blushed at the sound of people clapping, because he hadn't been use to people being kind to him, so his cheeks blushed red. Nautilus sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

" Please, please, don't be idiots! Do you really think I like that, huh?"

A tick of sweat dropped from Sherry's and Fletcher's heads. " Er, you seem to look like you do."

" I'll say," Another female's voice said. Fletcher, Sherry, Yokai and Nautilus all turned to where the voice was coming from. They all saw the lewd face of Lust. She smirked, stood on the back of the ship, with a finger pressed against her cheeks. Her eyes looked straight into Fletcher's. " It's been a long time, Fletcher-baby."

" _Fletcher-baby_? _Gah! What's this lewd woman doing here_? Hey, what are you doing here?"

Lust smiled, pulled a rose out of her kimono, sniffed it and then tossed it back into the sea. " I would like to join you in your search for your crewmate. Until you find him…I'll temporary be a part of your crew."

Next Time: (narrated by Sherry) Stupid Fletcher! Stupid Lust! And stupid Yokai! First we get a demonstration of her wowness and now we're in some creepy mansion! But who is the beautiful woman in the mansion? What will happen to use in this mansion? Find out Next time on One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure. I'll pull that woman's hair out!


	52. Kaoru and the Creepy Mansion Part 1

Fletcher, Sherry, Yokai, Nautilus and the unsolicited guest Lust sailed through the seas as they scoured for Fletcher's firstmate Supaiku. A day had passed since they were sailing through the seas in search of Supaiku.

An incident was soon to happen. Fletcher and Nautilus were the only members on the rowboat still awake. Fletcher stood on one leg on the bow seat of the rowboat as Nautilus encouraged Fletcher by flapping his hands.

" Look at me, Nautilus," Fletcher laughed doing his charade. " I'm doing it. I'm doing IT!"

" Hehehehe!" Nautilus laughed as he clapped his hands. " Go, go! Keep it up, Fletcher!"

On the front of the ship was Sherry snoozing silently. She twitched, moaned, and scratched her claws against the ships wood. Yokai asleep leaned against the rightside of the ship while holding his staff with four shards. Lust slept upside down and had her legs attached to the railing. While sleeping Lust had a wicked smile.

Nautilus then noticed how Sherry was sleeping and tugged on Fletcher's right leg. " Fletcher…I think your friend Sherry's in heat."

" Heat?" Fletcher asked. Fletcher jumped off and ran too Sherry's aid. " Don't worry about a thing, Sherry." Fletcher took a deep breath of air as he blew tremendous amount of air on Sherry. After that, Fletcher took another breath of air and breathed on Sherry. Fletcher soon became exhausted after only two breaths. " S-Sherry…don't die. Sherry, we can't go on without yo—"

Sherry grabbed Fletcher's shirt and pulled him towards her. Sherry in her rigid state embraced Fletcher with a kiss on his lips. Fletcher squirmed to get out, but couldn't escape Sherry's smooth, tender lips. Nautilus said nothing as his cheeks blushed red and his mouth was slightly agape.

Nautilus pouted, sniffled, said, " I want to be lovey-dovey like them." Nautilus thought about woman, his experience with them, then chuckled. " Now I'm just being silly. It is better to have a Nakama than it is being nagged with your woman; such woman of ideal intimacy no longer exist in this pirate era."

Fletcher finally pulled out of Sherry's grip. Fletcher was confused. Fletcher continued to watch Sherry squirm as she made numerous raspy breaths. " Supaiku…" Sherry finally awakened from her sleep to see her captain Fletcher staring down at her. Sherry flinched, rubbed her lips she yearned for Supaiku only to find the feel of Fletcher's from pretense, growled. "Fletcher, you pervert!"

Sherry used up all of her strength and punched Fletcher in his face. Fletcher was pushed aback by the punch and fell in the sea. However, Fletcher resurfaced from the water, but nipping him from behind were cat-sharks. Cat-sharks had the body of great white sharks, but had two dorsal fins instead of one and the heads of cats. Fletcher had to run on the water to escape the cat-sharks and leaped back in the rowboat with Sherry, Yokai, Nautilus and Lust.

Nautilus soon turned to Sherry and noticed her face was boiling, and raised his right hand up in protest. " If I may, Ms. Sherry, you were the one who made Fletcher—"

" Shut it, Nautilus!"

" …Okay."

" Right now all I want to do is scratch Fletcher's face off, but as a doctor I must get his wet clothes off. It's unhealthy too be wearing wet clothes. Just do me a favor and turn around. I'd appreciate it if I didn't see your nipples." Fletcher did as he was told and turned his head around away from Sherry. Sherry yanked Fletcher by his neck and pulled him up straight. Sherry then pulled Fletcher's shirt off, but the surprising heaviness of the shirt made her crash on the ground and the shirt tore a hole through the rowboat. Fletcher used his wind manipulation ability to make a splash and Fletcher's shirt came out. " OI! Fletcher, what's with your shirt? This is the heaviest thing I've ever raised! And it's your shirt!"

" Can I try?" Nautilus asked. Nautilus raised up Fletcher's shirt, heaved it, his face turned red and he collapsed from the weight. " Wow-_ack_-it really is_-ack_-heavy. Fletcher…how much does your shirt weigh?"

" Fifty tons."

" Fifty tons!" Both Sherry and Nautilus shouted in unison.

" How can you lift something that heavy!" Sherry shouted.

" I know, right. I first had trouble with lifting ten tons, but after a while things started getting easy."

" When did you ever get the chance to lift ten tons? I've know you for a few days, and you couldn't even lift five tons."

" I've had a lot of practice."

Sherry spaced out for a second, confused with what Fletcher was saying, but realized he still had wet cargo shorts on him. Sherry's cheeks turned red from embarrassment, but then she realized she wasn't alone as Yokai was sleeping besides her.

Sherry made her best phony smile, cat whiskers stretched out, said, "Time to wake up, Yokai. I have something for you."

###

Yokai was obliged as a monk—his act of servitude to the people close to him—closed his eyes as he removed Fletcher's cargo shorts. Lust peered at Yokai removing Fletcher's clothes and blushed.

"_My, so forceful_. _Listening to the words of a woman? So interesting_."

" All your clothes are taken off, Fletcher that they are. Sherry, would you please be kind enough to give us some clothes?"

" C-clothes…" Sherry said. " I-I don't have any clothes."

" Hmm. That seems to be a problem. Without warm clothes, Fletcher's health could take a turn for the worst."

" But I don't have any, well, not clothes I'd want to give him." Sherry's face turned red as she brushed her own clothes. Yokai looked at Sherry, leaned in to get a closer look at her clothes, and was elbowed in his head. Sherry kept her timid composure as Yokai was unconscious. " I just can't think of any clothes we can give him."

" Perhaps I can help," Lust said. " I may be deviant, but I know a thing or two about tailoring that I do." Lust reached her hands in her kimono and pulled out green cotton fabric and a thin needle with string attached on the end. " I've always been prudent about my skills of tailoring. So much so that I always practice it day in and day out." Lust threw the fabric in the air; it soon miraculously exploded into dozens of small pieces, and fell into Lust's hands as she with incredible speed stitched a tattered, sleeveless green shirt. Lust smiled at her creation and passed it along to Nautilus. "Here. Give this to Fletcher."

Meanwhile, Fletcher was thinking about Supaiku. Closing his eyes he felt the wind blow in his face, studied the atmosphere, and then felt a vessel moving from far away. Fletcher thoughtlessly turned around and smiled at Sherry. "Sherry, I found out where Supaiku is. All we have to do is—"

Sherry wasn't listening to Fletcher. She saw him fully *exposed*, no clothes, stark naked, flinched and became enraged. " Fletcher, you pervert! Yaaaaahhhh!"

Sherry punched Fletcher as she punched him square in his face. Fletcher was pushed aback and fell into the water. Shortly afterwards, Fletcher submerged from the water and literally ran on water to get away from dozens of carnivorous cat-sharks, again.

" This feeling…" Yokai clumsily arose from the ground and stared at Fletcher running on water. " I don't think Fletcher's going to make it. I'll have to help hi—"

" No," Lust interrupted. Lust walked up and leaned on the railing. " I'll help him myself." Lust's eyes turned cold. Her hair than stood up and was blown by the breeze. The cat-sharks chasing Fletcher exploded into millions of bite sized pieces, but Fletcher was unharmed. Lust's eyes than returned to normal and her hair fell back. " I think I've exerted things a little too much. But I had to protect Fletcher." Lust smiled. " Fletcher's just too precious to give up."

"Wow," Yokai awed with a calm expression. " That was really impressive. How were you able to do that?"

" What, this?" Lust held her hands up and green smoke came out of her. " This is just my Devil Fruit. I'm a Logia user."

" I thought you were a Zoan-type?" Nautilus said.

" I thought you were a Paramecia-type user; you hitting me with those heart-shaped attacks and all," Sherry scoffed.

" Oh, but I am Paramecia, Logia, and Zoan all wrapped up in one."

" What?" Everyone but Fletcher unison.

" That's right. I specialize in three types of powers: manipulation, destruction, and speed. I could give you an example of my Paramecia Devil Fruit." Lust walked up to Sherry and kissed her on the lips. Yokai's and Nautilus both agaped, then watched as a Sherry calmed down and her eyes shaped like small hearts and she smiled. "See, she is mine now."

" Oh, lovely Lust, I'll do anything you saw!" Sherry laughed flamboyantly. " Just give me an order!"

Lust instead smacked Sherry's left cheek. Small purple hearts floated out of her mouth, and then Sherry became angry again. Lust then feigned a pout. "I did want some leisure from such a slave, but I promised myself I wouldn't hurt any of you."

" What do you call slapping Sherry?"

" Nothing compared to my second Devil Fruit powers." Lust pulled out a needle from her kimono and jabbed it her arm. Small gas seeped out of her arm, but the wound was soon re-healed by skin closing in on her. "My body is made entirely out of gas." Lust made a kissing gesture and blew a large pink heart-shaped bubble.

" So that's how you were able to do those tricks, skank," Sherry growled. " You used gas."

" That's right. And just wait until you get a load of my last fruit. It sure is amazing." Feather's rippled from Lust's body, two giant wings replaced her arms, and an orange beak grew from her mouth. Lust flapped her massive wings and flew into the sky. Lust then turned back into her previous form and landed gracefully on her feet. Lust smiled. " You may not know it, but I was a swan. I call this the Love Love fruit. It's an artificially made Devil Fruit."

" Artificial Devil Fruit?" Yokai said. " I heard of those. Wasn't there a person named Vegapunk who attempted to perfect those Devil Fruit and failed?"

" Yes, he did. But there was another scientist named Dr. Hero who watched his efforts from afar and made a perfect Devil Fruit. But Devil Fruit's aren't my only skills. Course, some of you might find this next trick to be vexing." Lust reached into her kimono and pulled a doll of Sherry and a needle out. Lust smiled as she rubbed the doll of Sherry close to her face. " These are specially made voodoo dolls."

" I see…" Yokai pondered as he rubbed his chin. " I am curious about these voodoo dolls. May you please provide us with an example of them?"

"Why of course," Lust raised her doll of Sherry up and stabbed its right leg with the needle. Sherry then felt a sharp pain in her right leg. She collapsed and breathed hoarsely from her mouth as her face turned red. "My dolls synchronize with the bearers. Whatever I do to the dolls will happen to the humans. But it only works to people who have evil in their hearts."

"So what, I'm evil?" Sherry scoffed. "Maybe I'll go scratch your eyes out; would doing something like that make me evil?"

"Oh you. If I wanted to kill you, then I would've done it the moment I first meet you. Now." Lust took another piece of cotton green fabric out. She threw the fabric in the air, and it then exploded into dozens of pieces, and was stitched together by her by using her needle. Lust made a green pair of shorts and gave them to Fletcher. "I hope their too your comfort."

" Thanks."

Fletcher thoughtlessly took the pair of shorts away from Lust. Sherry glared at him the whole time, and bit her own right arm to relieve her anger. Fletcher spun his body around, wiggled his shorts on, and then wiggled his shirt on. Fletcher soon stood up, spun around and showed his wardrobe to everyone. Yokai and Nautilus were surprised with the sleekness of Fletcher's clothes.

" Woah," awed Nautilus and Yokai said at the same time.

" She's good," Nautilus said.

" I've heard of woman that are well groomed, but I've never seen someone tailor such burnished clothes in such a short period of time. Her skills are undoubtedly superb."

" How do I look?" Fletcher smiled as he spinned around in circles and showed off his new clothes. " Do I look cool?"

" Maybe," Lust snickered. " But there's just something missing with that ghetto outfit. What could possibly be…ah, I got it." Lust pulled out black and red cotton fabric, threw both into the air, then watched as it fell into her arms and she stitched at an incredibly quick rate. When Lust was done, a black bandana with a red stitched claw on it Lust made was wrapped around his head. " What do you think?"

Fletcher was about to answer, but then he saw an island far off in the distance. Fletcher's eyes beamed and his mouth agaped." Land ho!"

" Oh, Fletcher-baby, you say the sweetest things."

" _Baby_?_ I really hate this woman_."

###

Fletcher, Nautilus, Yokai, Sherry and Lust all departed from the Fletcher's rowboat and stepped foot on land. Fletcher and Nautilus both smiled and both pumped their fists up. "Woohoo!" Fletcher and Nautilus shouted together. " Land feels so great! Nothing beats the sea, but it's nice to be on land again." Fletcher and Nautilus both spun their bodies around and stared at the trio behind them. " Wouldn't you agree, Sherry?"

" _I didn't think it at first, but Fletcher and Nautilus both seem so alike_," thought Sherry as a tick of sweat dripped from her face. " _It's almost scary how alike they are_."

" Hey Yokai," Fletcher said solely. " Is there any people on this island?"

" It's hard to make out. I can sense two…maybe three life forms here, but there's this strange presence that I sens—"

" Hold it!" Lust interrupted. " Before we go any further, I'd like to discuss something with Fletcher-baby." Lust sauntered up to Fletcher and in a flash she attached a choke collar around his neck. Everyone flinched seeing Lust holding Fletcher by the leash of her choke collar. " This is just so I know you won't fly away on us, Fletcher-baby."

" Wha…" Fletcher tried flying away as he then fell back. Fletcher then tried running away, but was pulled back by the long leash. Fletcher grabbed his collar and then tried to nibbled it off, but it proved to be ineffective after the first few nibbles. " It tightens my neck whenever I fly, I can't run away from it, and I can't eat it. What type of black magic is this?"

" That's actually a good idea," Yokai said. "Fletcher has that nasty habit of flying away from his crew. This could make sure he stays afoot."

" I hate to say it, but I think the lewd woman might not be so worthless after all."

" Well I think it's animal cruelty. How can you treat your captain like he's some kind of animal?"

However, as Fletcher was rolling around the dirt trying to get the collar off, Lust pulled Fletcher towards her, grabbed him, and stucked his face in her cleavage. Sherry, Yokai and Nautilus all gasped. Nautilus ran up to Fletcher and yanked him out.

Both Fletcher and Nautilus both rubbed the back of their heads sheepishly, made a sad face where they were still smiling, said in unison, " Sorry about touching you, Lust."

" I am so jealous right about now," Yokai mumbled.

"Seriously, Lust, is your name really Lust?" Sherry asked.

" No, my real name is Lucita Redford. But you can call me Seductress Lust. And you might've found out my skills in battle are seduction, persuasion."

" Let's not dilly-dally any longer," Nautilus suggested. Nautilus then turned around and marched deeper into the woods. " I'm starting to get hungry, and I need something to eat."

" Get this off of ME!" Fletcher once again dropped on the floor and rolled around to get his collar off. However, Fletcher then nudged his head to Lucita(Lust) and licked her toes to beg her to take his collar off. " Lucita…get this off me!"

" Hello," Another voice said. " Is someone around? I have no intentions of hurting you, and I have plenty of food for you to eat."

Fletcher's eyes bulged up and he shaked his tailbone. " Did she say food?"

Fletcher on all four of his hind legs then ran to where the voice was coming from, and he managed to drag Lucita with him. Sherry and Yokai both grimaced seeing Lucita forcibly dragged across the ground.

" Me want food! Me want food!"

" That Fletcher is such an idiot. Honestly, Yokai, how do you think you put up with him?"

" Fletcher's not that bad," Yokai replied. " I actually like how he's a simple minded captain. He doesn't have an ulterior motives and he frolics around like a child. Anyone would be happy to have him as a captain."

" Really?" A tick of sweat dripped down Sherry's face as she saw Fletcher was gone and his made track marks on the ground. "Well, it's your ideal captain. But I still think he's an idiot."

###

Fifteen minutes later, Sherry, Yokai, Nautilus, and Lucita Redford who pulled Fletcher around on a short leash journeyed through the forest. Fletcher tried everything to get his leash off. He at first tried rolling on the ground, then he gnawed on the leash, hopped and down like a bunny rabbit, finally nudged his head against Lucita's right leg, but none of his skills had worked.

" Do you always have to be so wiry?" Sherry asked as she was ticked off by Fletcher. "It's hard to be in the same place as you."

" I think it's kinda cute," Lucita smirked and touched her lips. Two pairs of fox ears surprisingly popped out of her head. " Fletcher-baby, I think I have the key right…" Lucita grabbed Fletcher's head, squished his cheeks, then stuffed his face right in her cleavage. Everyone but Nautilus's mouths agape; Nautilus was studying his small harp. " Here."

" Stop it!" Sherry stomped angrily over to Lucita, punched Fletcher away and grabbed Lucita's neck. " I don't know what you're trying to do, but stop trying to make Fletcher fall in love with you."

" Huh? Why? Would you rather want him to fall in love with YOU?"

" No. Fletcher's an idiot, so you trying to make him your lover is disgusting."

" I'm not trying to make Fletcher my lover. He's like a little brother to me. I just like to tease him a bit because it's FUN. You don't mind if I—"

" Of course I do! It's disturbing!"

" Oh, like that time I had you caged and you had to watch—"

" Yes! Not a day goes by I try to get that image out of my mind! And another thing." Sherry stood on her toes and stared deeper into Lucita's eyes. Lucita felt uneasiness as Sherry sniffed her with her nose. " I know you're the one that killed that giant. Why'd you do it? Why didn't you take the initiative to kill us?"

" I'm a pacifist. I like to fight, but I don't like to hurt people. Course, it's because I'd rather make them my slaves in love instead. Say, do you know any cute guys who need attention. I don't care what they look like. I just want one who's shy around girls. Those guys are the cutest!"

" Hey Sherry, I'd like to contribute a song I thought of," Nautilus said with much enthusiasm as he strummed on the strings of his handheld harp.

**We're getting stronger than that**

**We're the head of the pack! **

**We won't let them—**

" I don't have time for this, Nautilus! There's still matter I need to attend—"However, Sherry lost herself as a new woman showed herself. The woman stepped out of nowhere and her visage shined stridently. The woman was tall, slender, and wore a plain white kimono with white rose buds glued on her. The woman was a brunette; her long hair blacker than charcoal, her lips redder and glossier than anything Sherry ever seen, and maroon blue eyes. " Too…"

The woman smiled, and as she did her white teeth bedazzled Sherry as her cheeks blushed red. " Welcome, weary travellers," The woman said with a tone softer than birds singing. "My name is Kaoru. And I understand those of you seek shelter from the night."

" Y-yes…" Sherry jumbled letting Lucita go and thoughtlessly walked up to Kaoru. " M-my name is Sherry." Sherry reached her hand back and pointed at Lucita. Sherry's shocked face turned into a heinous smile. " She's Lucita, a lewd woman who only cares about herself." Sherry turned her hand towards Nautilus. " That's Nautilus. Don't get him wrong, he is a really nice guy, but he'll occasionally blurt out stupid things. It's best you don't pay much to what he says." Sherry moved her hand to Fletcher as the collar was off his neck and he was laughing and laughing. " That's Fletcher. Now, unlike Nautilus, he's a screwball who does stupid things. And of course we have—"

" Hello, milady," Yokai crept up in front of Sherry and grabbed Kaoru's arms. " My name is Yokai. But you can call me your Lover. Forgive me for staring, but never have I gazed at such extravagant beauty."

" _Idiot_. _Hasn't he realized that never works_?"

" Would you be willing to bear my child?"

Kaoru didn't seem to understand Yokai as she did not answer. Another figure crept up from behind Kaoru and made an appearance. The figure was a wolf at beast. It had snowy white fur, giant paws, scratch marks all throughout its body, busy tail, and pink ears perked up. The wolf raised its head up and stared into Yokai's eyes, then Yokai kneeled down and gently rubbed the wolfs head.

" Hey there, buddy. Are you a wanderer? Have you been wandering away from your wolf pack?"

" That's a female," Kaoru interrupted as Yokai shuddered, but then smiled again and continued to gently rub the wolfs head. Yokai could almost make out a smile from the female wolf as he continued petting her head. " She seems to really like you."

" Well isn't that great?" Sherry snickered. " Someone actually likes Yokai. Hahahaha!" The wolf then glared at Sherry, bared her teeth, and growled through her mouth. Sherry shuddered seeing the wolf growling at her and crawled back to hide behind Lucita. " Hey, I was only joking. I just meant… Yokai is very attractive…but he has a lot of—"

The wolf didn't seem to pay attention to anything Sherry was saying to it. However, as Yokai pet its head again, the wolf immediately calmed itself down and wagged its tail. Then, Sherry noticed a giant mansion behind Kaoru. The mansion was easily four-stories high, painted black, windows were all an eerie yellow, and Sherry could've sworn she heard ghostly howls inside the house.

" You five must be hungry after a long day of travelling." Kaoru turned around and walked towards the mansion—the wolf turned around and walked towards the mansion—Yokai walked towards the mansion. Kaoru then stopped and turned around to face the four pirates, then she smiled. " Well, are you coming? Those vegetables, fruits and racks of meat aren't going to eat themselves."

" Did she say MEAT?" Fletcher said as he stood up. Fletcher salivated little drops of drool, then licked it away as he thought of the meat. Fletcher raised both his hands up and prepared to yell: " Let's go!"

However, Sherry sneaked behind Yokai and poked his right shoulder pad; she wanted to talk with him and only him. "I don't know. There's just something about this Kaoru that doesn't feel right. Do you really think we should be following her?"

" I don't know. But she has some kind of charisma on me. Let's follow her."

###

The inside of Kaoru's mansion was large and spacious. There were lots of decorative rooms and luxurious items all throughout the mansion. Kaoru lead the group in a room with a Jacuzzi, kitchen as they soon left when Fletcher stuffed his face with everything he touched, training rooms with weights and dumbbells, and finally stopped moving when they were sitting in a living room.

Kaoru had small appetizers for the group: fruit, vegetables, and tiny portions of meat sliced in small pieces and served on crackers. Fletcher was prohibited from eating anything of Kaoru since he consumed most of the food in her kitchen and was mopping as everyone else got to eat. Sherry helped herself to a saucer of milk and banana's; she'd lick the milk from a bowl and rip the banana's in half before discarding them. Nautilus only ate grapes; sucked their water out as he saved eating them whole till all the water was gone. And Lucita had the widest choices: banana's, cherries, and cream. Lucita made sure Fletcher was watching when she ate, slowly, seductively, slowly licked the banana peels from the bottom to the top as she then swallowed them whole, discarded the cherries as she only took the stems and made forty knots each for every stem she took, and rubbed sauces on her fingers as she licked them clean off, and immediately splattered more sauce on her fingers.

" _I'm so…hungry_," Fletcher thought as he slowly felt his stomach grumble. " _Want…food_."

" Here you are, Fletcher," Nautilus said as he gave Fletcher all his uneaten pieces of grapes. " I've eaten the Kami no Fukusugata- Sui Sui no mi Fruit (Divine Logia- Water Water Fruit). I can survive by only having water because I'm made entirely out of water, but you need to eat."

Nautilus passed a handful of grapes over to Fletcher. Fletcher eyed the grapes, remembered how Nautilus licked them, but shrugged and stuff the handful in his mouth. "Eh, there not so bad" However, Fletcher had a little after taste from eating the grapes and smiled. " They were…delicious."

Yokai and Kaoru were sitting together. Yokai sat on one comfy leather chair and Kaoru sat on the other chair. Below Yokai's feet was the snow-white wolf. The dog wagged its tail as Yokai kept rubbing her head.

" This is a really tamed animal you have here, Ms. Kaoru," Yokai said while scratching the wolf. Yokai then stopped scratching the wolf and stretched his arms out behind Ms. Kaoru's head. " I wouldn't mind living here and playing with this wolf wolf. But I do have two questions before considering that."

" Ask away, " Kaoru smiled.

" One: what is the name of your wolf?"

" Tempest. Her old master used to call her that because the temperature would always be warm with her around, but he didn't think Temperature was a good name for a wolf, so he decided to just name her Tempest."

" Old master? I thought you were the one that owned this mansion?"

" Oh no, I'm merely it's caretaker. The master of this house died away from too much anxiety after his wife passed away. (sigh) I just wanted to tell him how much I (sigh)…loved him. But too him I was merely just a pretty face."

Kaoru fiddled with her fingers as she mopped on the floor. Yokai took notice of Kaoru's grievance and grabbed her right elbow. " I don't know why he never took notice of you, Ms. Kaoru. You're a very attractive woman, and any man would sacrifice his life to be with you."

" You're too kind. I wasn't always as beautiful as you think. No one wanted anything to do with me. I was just so hideous, so scary looking, people kept their distance from me and considered me to be a plague."

" You have nothing to fear when you're with me, Ms. Kaoru. I wouldn't care about your appearance, but what's in your heart. I feel like my heart is beating when I hear your voice—I don't want to miss a second of it. For my second question: would you be willing to bear my child?"

There was a long silence between Kaoru and Yokai. Sherry, Fletcher, Nautilus and Lucita were watching them the whole time and took small bites of food from their platter. Lucita smiled again and look at Yokai. She pecked his forehead, then touched his right cheek as she smiled in his eyes.

" Yes. Yes, I will bear your child. Nothing would please me more than to start a family with you, Yokai."

There was a long embrace between Yokai and Kaoru. Yokai hugged Kaoru and Kaoru's cheeks were red as she smiled. Fletcher, Nautilus and Lucita all clapped silently, but Sherry just glared at them.

" Hope you'll still be part of my crew, Yokai," Fletcher said.

" I'm so happy for you, Yokai," Nautilus said.

" Make sure to be lovey-dovey to your woman every day," Lucita said with a seductive smile. " Wouldn't want the flame in your lives together to die out."

" _She agreed to his lecherous proposal…a little too easily_." Sherry thought. " _There must be more to her than she's making out_."

Kaoru soon stood out of her chair and pecked Yokai's forehead with her lips a second time. She and her wolf Tempest started walking towards the hallway of the mansion. " Could you give us a few minutes alone, darling. I want to be freshened up for when I conceive."

" _There's just something not right with her—" _Sherry couldn't believe her eyes. There was a giant mirror in a cupboard door in the living room. And in that mirror Sherry could see herself, Fletcher, Nautilus, Lucita, Yokai and even the wolf Tempest. The only person she couldn't see was…Kaoru—there was no image of her anywhere near the wolf Tempest. " A-a—" The cupboard doors slammed shut before Sherry could stutter another word, and Sherry nearly jumped out of her chair.

" Sorry, that mirror likes to play tricks on people."

Everyone watched as Kaoru and Tempest walked back along the hallways. Sherry waited until she was sure they were both gone, then she grunted. " Don't you think that was strange?"

" I'll say," Yokai scoffed with his arms crossed. "That mirror had no right to trick Ms. Kaoru like that. It obviously couldn't stand how much more beautiful Kaoru was then it. And that's why it didn't want to show her beauty."

" Guah!" Everyone unison as they collapsed from Yokai's sheer stupidity.

" Stupid!" Sherry exclaimed as she jumped on Yokai and tugged on his collar. " Then why don't you tell me why the doors shut on their own!"

" That's simple. The mirror was so envious of Ms. Kaoru, shamed by its lack of attractiveness; it decided to hide its face so no one could compare it to Ms. Kaoru."

" Guah!" Everyone again shouted in unison as they collapsed from Yokai's sheer stupidity. Sherry was the first one to get up and pondered as she rubbed her chin.

" _There's obviously something strange with this Ms. Kaoru. And I'm going to find out what it is_."

Next Time: (narrated by Fletcher and Sherry) Woohoo! We're finally working together, Sherry! Shaddup, Fletcher! Some of us our actually trying to investigate while you act like an idiot! But I was having so much fun! And Yokai's going to get married! Well I'm trying to stop him from marrying that woman, and that strange talking wolf! Dealing with these matters is going to be hard. Do you think you can do it, Sherry. We'll soon find out. On the Next One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure. If I'm ever going to marry someone, it's going to be my darling Supaiku!


	53. Detective Sherry, Enter Leo

" Welcome to your new homes, everybody," Avalon mused as she docked The Green Gale on a deserted island and watched people exit the ship on the plank. " If my study of geography is correct, we're on an island close to Logue Town. If you keep walking for thirty miles straight, you'll soon reach Logue Town."

Everyone had exited the plank of the Green Gale and waved good-bye to Avalon as she waved back at them. However, Avalon felt a bone chilling breath behind her. Avalon spun around and saw that the people breathing on her were none other than her three friends in Redvine: One with pale skin, blonde hair, wearing brown trousers and a purple suit. One wearing nothing but black robes, completely bald. And one was wearing blue-greenish striped cotton shirt and jeans.

" I-is that really you, Avalon?" The man wearing nothing but black robes asked.

" Y-yeah," Avalon replied as her cheeks were blushing red.

" W-we had no idea you were a girl, Avalon," her completely bald friend said. Then again, how could we not know? You know, the way you eat, and even the way you ask to go to the fricking bathroom was like a girl."

" And I mean…" The male wearing a blue-greenish stripped shirt walked behind Avalon and groped her breasts. He then started fondling them as he tugged them left and right. " Just look at these breasts. You did a good job at hiding these, you dirty girl, but they are ginormous."

" Not to mention her ass," Avalon's completely bald friend said as he grabbed both her butt checks and tugged them left and right. "It's so big and plump. God, she has such a sweet ass."

Avalon was feeling uncomfortable. She was being squeezed, groped. The feeling became too intensive on her; she began angry, shouted, "You jerks!"

SLAP!

Both Avalon's bald headed friend and blue-green striped shirt friend were both slapped across their right cheeks. Smoke simmered from the slaps, and both boys rubbed their wounded cheeks. The only one who wasn't hurt, the black robe one that didn't touch Avalon, kept his distance from her.

" We're both terribly sorry, Avalon," The bald headed man replied sheepishly.

" We're just not use to thinking of you as a girl," The man wearing blue-green striped shirt said sheepishly.

Avalon was very angry, she glared at both her friends as her hand had recently slapped them, but her anger soon faded and she raised both her hands out. "Come here. Give me a hug, you big lugs."

Both Avalon's bald headed friend and her friend wearing the blue-green stripped shirt were giving a big hug by Avalon. Her third friend soon became envious of his friends and walked up to Avalon to be hugged by her as well. However, the hug was soon ruined as Avalon backed up and pushed all three of her friends off the ship. All three fell in the sand of the island and were trying to squirm their way out as all of their heads were stuck underground.

" Sorry, couldn't resist," Avalon said with a deviant smile. "This is where we say are permanent good-byes. I wish you three luck wherever you go."

" You crazy bitch," The voice of her bald friend retorted. " We love you!"

" Bye!" All three cheered in unison as they waved their hands to Avalon. Avalon smiled and waved back to them.

Shortly afterwards, Avalon took control of the helm and sailed away from the island. As she was sailing away, she could hear the cackling sound of people:

" And I say you don't have a chance in hell!"

" Say's you, Dorobou! I'll totally whoop your ass!"

" Er, did I really just hear that?"

Avalon stopped turning the helm and looked the other way to see Dorobou and Christopher were arguing. However, the arguing soon stopped as Dorobou threw a coin in the water like a pebble and it zipped towards the other side. The pebble stopped after skipping 10 yards, and sunk into the ocean.

Dorobou was pleased by his success, smacked both his arms together, said, " Just try to beat that."

" No problem, you patronizing jackass." Christopher swiped one of Dorobou's coins away from him. Christopher then pulled his hand back and launched the coin into the ocean. The coin wasn't moving as fast as Dorobou's was, skipped against the ocean at a much slower pace, but Christopher raised his right hand up as water dripped out. "Hydro Cannon!"

A geyser of water was released from Christopher's hand and pushed against the coin. The coin was pushed miles away, Dorobou couldn't see the coin, but his mathematical calculator brain figured it was 100 to 200 yards at best. "Cheater."

" It's not cheating," said Christopher in defence.

" Oh really? How's using your Devil Fruit powers not cheating?"

" Your just sad because you don't have any of those powers. But knowing you, you'd probably get a Zoan Devil Fruit that turns you into an ass because you're an ASS!" Hahahahah—"

BONK!

" YOU LAZY BUMS!"

Dorobou was smacked on his head, but Avalon didn't hit Christopher. Dorobou collapsed on the ground as he squeezed his head, then noticed Christopher unharmed. " Hey, how come she didn't hit you?"

Christopher looked at Dorobou with a straight face, then pointed at his face. " Maybe it's because I'm cute?"

" How the hell are you CUTE! I'm so much better looking than you!"

" Well, I wouldn't want to go against Avalon's better judgement. Anyways, I better get dinner ready for you too." Christopher put both his hands behind his back, whistled, then started walking towards the ships pantry.

As he was gone, and Avalon was nowhere to be seen, Dorobou took his limited leisure by sleeping against the mast. Dorobou's eyelids twitched for a few seconds, then he drifted off into a deep sleep.

###

Meanwhile, Christopher was walking with his hands behind his back in the hull of the Green Gale moving to the pantry. However, he could hear a crunching sound somewhere far away.

" Who's there?" Christopher said as he took out his frying pan. "Whoever is there better answer soon, or I'll have to use raw force!"

Christopher jumped on crates of food, studied the area around him, then noticed a faint appearance. All he saw was a spec of light brown skin, but as he got closer he recognized a full person sizzling raw meat on burned metal. The man had black hair that was tied into a ponytail and an X scar on his temple that was visibly because his skin was visible. He had green eyes and a suit (dress shirt, waist coat, trousers, shoes), as his chest was seen. He had a toned body, and was wearing two heart-shaped necklaces.

Christopher stealthy sneaked up behind the man and tapped his right shoulder. " Excuse me, are you hungry?" Christopher said. The man took one look at Christopher, then went back to cooking his meat. " If you are, that's no way to eat." Christopher took the meat away from the man, the man tried to take it back, but Christopher slapped his hand. "Come on, I'll cook you something tasty."

###

Sherry was using her super powerful cat nose to whiff out any evidence leading to the beautiful yet frail woman Kaoru. Sherry crawled on the ground with her tail between her legs, sniffing the area, and moving around the mansion.

" _I can't seem to pick up any scents of Kaoru_," Sherry thought as she whiffed the area. " _Then again, I couldn't even smell her when she was standing in front of me. What type of perfume does she use that can hide her scent_."

After sniffing the contents of the rug, Sherry found white powder; she didn't think it was baking powder. Sherry leaned against the wall and sniffed the white powder, but couldn't even find the faintest scent from it. " _What type of residue is thi—"_

"Sherry!" Fletcher laughed. Fletcher's sonorous voice startled Sherry and she jumped up from anxiety, and clawed at Fletcher in his face. However, Fletcher still had his goofy smile as he was smiling. " Do you want to play with me, Sherry?"

"Fletcher, I'm busy. Go play with Nautilus or that wench Lust, or someone." Sherry smiled as she remembered something. "I hear carnivorous animals like to play around at night. Why don't you play with one of them?"

" But I want to play with you."

" Well I'm busy, so go somewhere else. " Sherry returned to work, but couldn't get rid of Fletcher's annoying whimpering sounds. An idea then hatched inside Sherry's head, a moment of truth, she smiled deviously and turned around as she feigned a smile. " Okay, Fletcher, let's play a game. I like to call it Detective Sherry." Sherry took a detective cap out and placed it over her head. " I'm playing the detective, Detective Sherry, so you'll have to be my lackey."

" But I'm the captain," Fletcher pointed his finger to his face, pouted as he was whimpering. " I thought we agreed I was the captain, Sherry?"

" Idiot, you're still the captain in real life…_even though that seems unorthodox_, but in the game I'm the boss and you're the subordinate." Sherry pulled a magnifying glass out. Sherry focused her magnifying glass on the ground as she leaned her back forward and studied the ground. " Come along, Fletcher."

###

Nautilus and Lucita were having an ideal conversation between each other; they were alone and in their moment of peace. Lucita had two cups of tea and poured steaming tea in the cups. However, Nautilus seemed to be moody as he continued to mop and looked at the tea without so much as taking a sip.

" I'm sorry, don't you like tea?" Lucita said as she watched him be moody.

" It's not that," Nautilus replied as he then stirred his fingers in the tea. "It's just this tea reminds me of the ocean. I can't help but think how society has treated my fish friends."

Nautilus was shoved by Lucita's left elbow. The elbow pushed against his right side, and Luctia grabbed Nautilus's collar as she shoved his face in her cleavage. "That's so sweet of you. I just love innocent boys." Nautilus backed away from Lucita and gasped. Nautilus then raised his head and smiled at her. However, he grimaced as he felt Lucita's hands rub his lower-region. " Well, it's not as good as Fletcher-baby's, but you have a fine piece of work here."

" Er, could you please stop that?" Nautilus gently grapsed Lucita's and stared into her eyes. " Why would a beautiful woman like you do something so perverted?"

" Tsk. I've been asked that question many times before. See, unlike most people, I can see what lies in people's hearts by rubbing their manhood. Big, small, it doesn't matter. What I really sense is their auras. Except for Fletcher-baby. His is physically so big, I don't think it could fit in my mo—"

" Please, Lucita, let's not continue with this conversation for a while."

" Oh. It is big though. And could you tell me more about yourself, Nautilus-baby?"

" Baby? I don't know if I like being called that."

" Oh, don't take it the wrong way. I call everyone who I think is pure of heart 'baby'. It's just my way of respecting them."

" Did you call anyone on your old pirate crew 'baby', Lucita?"

" No. All the pirates I hanged out with were such jerks. There was that glut Gluttony who would stuff his face every five minutes, that Pride that can't last a minute without looking in a mirror and saying how 'pretty' he is to himself, and Sloth who snores so loud I can hear him in the next island. Then there's Wrath. I once thought he was cool for saving my life, but all he ever wants to do is pillage and set towns on fire. Envy was the only one who was fun to be around. We were both the outcasts, depending on our own expertise, I taught him how to sew and he taught me the importance of weapon making. But enough about me; let's hear something about you."

" Me? You really want to hear about me? Well, my story begins in a little place called The Past."

**Flashback:**

" _Sister Cral, Sister Cral, the young one's are acting wild again." _

_Sister Shora the younger sister of Sister Cral opened the door to her sister's office as she interrupted her in a meeting with dozens of priests. Sister Shora ignored the priests and poked her sisters right shoulder. Sister Cral tried to brush her off, but Sister Shora being persistent kept poking Sister Cral until her older sister lost control._

" _I thought I told you when we opened this orphanage together that you wouldn't disturb any meetings_?" _Sister Cral barked to her biologically sister. " It's no wonder father entrusted his money to me instead of you." _

" _I'm sorry for interrupting your meeting, Cral, but the kids are acting rambunctious again_."

" _Again_? _This is the fifth time this week. Tsk. Sometimes I wonder why I even wanted to be a nun. Sorry, dear priests, but I have urgent matters to attend to_."

###

_Sister Cral and Sister Shora prayed to every children in the room, young and old, they were both acting like a bunch of lunatics. There were some that were laughing as they ran around with scissors, others that played King of the Hill as they stood on tables and pushed others off, and there was one kid that kept one kids hand pinned down as he jabbed a knife between his fingers._

" _Who let them use knives_?" _Sister Cral said as a tick rolled down her head. _

" _I may've used one to demonstrate the no-no's of using them_."

" _Shora, you're still as dunce as ever."_

_However, there was one kid who wasn't in the riot, Nautilus. The four year old blue-haired boy just sat on his high chair and kicked his feet up and down. The young Nautilus soon saw Sister Cral and Sister Shora and got off his high chair as he ran over to them and hugged their ankles._

" _Will you be my friend_?" _Nautilus said in what was believed to be the sweetest voice any of the sisters ever heard._

_Sister Cral smiled as she grabbed Nautilus by his ribs and raised his small body over her head. " Well, aren't you just the sweetest boy in the whole world_." _Sister Cral raised Nautilus's up and blew on his bellybutton. The sound of laughter could be heard from young Nautilus where his face was sweet. _

" _**That Nautilus really is a sweet**__," Sister Shoro thought as she watched him laugh. " __**I don't know how he got those cuts, but for a two year old to experience such brutality is abnormal. And I'm amazed how he doesn't even have a single scar on his whole body**__." Sister Shoro looked at the misbehaving students, looked back at Nautilus, and smiled again. " __**Even though he wants to have friends, no kid in this whole orphanage wants to spend time with him**__. __**I wish someone would look at him like we do**__." _

_A bell had rung as someone had entered the orphanage. The kids however were too preoccupied in their own mischief to hear the bell or even the footsteps of another man. The man who entered was middle-aged, wore a plain light blue shirt, short brown trousers held together by a single gold belt cuff, and his cheeks were slightly chubby but his teeth were __serrated. The man had combed back blonde hair and maroon blue eyes. _

_The man made his way through the halls, noticed the rambunctious children, and then he noticed the sisters and that they were holding a small infant. " Excuse me, Sisters, but I'm here to adopt. My wife is sterile, I suffer from very low stamina and testosterone; I'm very frail, and I'm looking for a lost soul who I may kindle." The man looked into Nautilus's eyes, Nautilus looked back at him, both he and Nautilus's eyes twinkled, then the man pointed at Nautilus. "I'm sorry, but what is the name of that boy you're holding_?"

"_Who, him_?" _Sister Shora said as she held Nautilus out. "His name is Nautilus O'Shawn. I don't know he's the one you're looking for. He's been through so much sorrow in his childhood, so much hardship, that it's nearly impossible for him to get close to everyone." _

" _I don't care," the frail man reached his hands out and took the baby away from Sister Shora. The man held young Nautilus close to him and rubbed his back. " I think he would be perfect for my family." Nautilus laughed as the frail man continued to pet his head. " Besides, he's just so sweet." _

**Flashback End: **

" So what happened next with you , Nautilus-baby?" Lucita asked, but Nautilus just ignored her and stared moodly at his cup of tea.

" I'd rather not say anymore. Right now it's too tragic for me. But I would much rather hear your story, Lucita. What was your childhood like?"

" Well, I told Sherry how I was born under a family of pirates, but they weren't my real parents. The people that took care of me were of a different kind."

**Flashback: **

_Young Lucita Redford spent her time ideally in the ship junkyard. With only nothing but a needle, piece of string, and clothes people threw away she suture two pieces of rags together with a piece of string. _

_Lucita finally finished her handiwork, raised it up, laughing triumphantly, " It's done, it's done!" _

###

_Lucita had to take the long way to get to her house. Lucita hated every moment in the town's boulevard, kept her head down, and made sure to keep her dress safe as she squeezed it in her small hands. _

" _Well, if it isn't the young harlot," A snide voice of a town bully mocked. Lucita. " Are you sure a whore like you should be showing your face_?"

_Lucita was angry, but held her tears back. She was used to being mocked, and was used to dealing with the same person every day, but every time felt like a dagger was struck in her heart. The man mocking her was a boy of the age of ten; he was the same age as Lucita. The boy's name is Faust Saerie. Faust had messy blonde-brown hair and bright green eyes. His eyes were wide and makes him look feminine, thought his small yet muscular body makes up for it, but not by much since he has a slender frame. Faust wore a small black wool jacket, and white shirt and black jeans._  
_Lucita ignored Faust and walked into a clothes shop. The shop was spacious, lots of clothes and rags displayed everywhere in bookshelves, and clothes hanging on the ceilings from hangers. Lucita however wasn't cloth shopping as she was really after the book on the counter: Gallery of Fine Tailoring._

" _Here goes nothing." _

_Lucita reached her hands on the counter and picked the book up. Lucita then headed for the store exit, but stopped at the sound of someone she knew, " Lucita, is that you_?"

_Lucita shuddered at the sound of the shop owner. Lucita knew him as Mr._ _Soujirou__, and has had many harsh times together and most times she managed to escape. Mr. Soujirou was a tomboy, tall, black hair, white skin and green eyes, like the color of leaves in spring. He has a kanji tattoo on his right wrist saying _koromo (mend). He was wearing a green T-shirt and black pants, with black shoes, matching his eye color. He has four piercing on his right ear and on his lip.

" _Lucita, what are you doing here_?" _Mr. Soujirou said. _

" _Ummm…" Lucita tried hiding the book in her hand and tried walking out of the entrance. " I was just looking at the pretty dresses you have. Sorry if I bothered you, Mr. Soujiro—" _

_However, before Lucita could exit the store, she dumped into her old marine friend. His name was Keldo. He wore normal white running sneakers with black stripes, plaid board-shorts, white t-shirt, and an open zip-up jacket. He was an average 4'8 in height, but fairly slim and feminine in appearance. Short brown hair, blue eyes, and cream skin. He has a scar out of the corner of his left eye. Keldo saw Lucita stealing Mr. Soujirou's book and got upset. _

" _Lucita, you are in so much trouble_!"

_Keldo grabbed Lucita by her collar and shaked her around, but Lucita continued to hold Mr. Soujiro's book tight and screamed. Keldo however became impatient with Lucita and dragged her out of the store and into the boulevard outside. _

_Mr. Soujiro was at first surprised, smiled, said, "Okay, come back again_."

###

_Keldo dragged Lucita all the way over to her house. Lucita continued to carry her mended dress and the book she stole as Keldo continued to shake her around while holding her body up. _

" _How many times have I told you to stay out of that store, Lucita_?" _Keldo said as he shaked Lucita around. " Do you want to grow up and be a felon_?"

" _It's not my fault I don't have any MONEY, cheapskate_!"

" _I swear, sometimes I don't know why I bail you out_! _You're going to pay in hold for the book you stole, and that dress_!"

" _I made the dress myself, you crooked old geezer_!"

" _I'm only 19 years old, and you know it_! _And you can at least give me more respect as a marine_!"

"_Nah_!" _Lucita stuck her tongue out at Keldo_ _as she scrunched her face. _

_Ten year old Lucita and Keldo reached Lucita's home. Keldo saw it, a one-story home, mended together by two larger houses, and painted black with a sign of a busty woman in a seductive pose. Keldo hated visiting Lucita's home, a brothel of beautiful woman, but as a marine he had to do things he hated. _

_No sooner did they reach the entrance of the brothel, Lucita's mother Kutundra. Kutundra was a woman of only twenty-six, dark brown eyes, light brown wavy hair, sharp cheekbones, exotic, intimidating tone. Keldo saw her in her casual clothes, normal loose knee-length jeans, black long socks, an orange tiger-striped T-shirt, and a red scarf around her waist. Keldo's heart always raced when he saw her face, but he tried hiding his face from her, even though deep down he was in love with her. " Lucita, there you are_!_" Kutundra shouted. " There you are_!_ Where have you been_?_"Keldo handed Lucita over to Kutundra. Kutundra stared at Lucita for a second, then flashed a flyer in her face. "The girl's and I were thinking of having take-out tonight. What do you feel like_?"

" _Hey!" Keldo shouted, as Kutundra and Lucita both stared at him. " You do realize your daughter has committed a felony_? _She was caught stealing from Mr. Soujiro's tailor shop, for the eight time_!"

_Kutundra and Lucita both looked at Keldo, Kutundra dropped her flyer, then smiled seductively. " Is that so_?" _Kutundra sauntered up to Keldo and hugged him around his waist. Keldo blushed as Kutundra's enormous breasts pressed against him. " Maybe I could pay you back with my body_? _Would you like that, Keldo-baby_?"

" _Gah_!" _Keldo felt off balance from Kutundra's seductive attack and fell on the floor. His nose bleeding with blood, his cheeks were a strong red color, and Kutundra and Lucita were laughing above him. " What's so damn funny_?"

" _Look at his face, Lucita_," _Kutundra laughed. " He's like a little strawberry_."

" _Keldo-san's so stupid! Hahahaha!" Lucita laughed. _

" _Dammit_!" _Keldo clumsily stood back up and turned the other way to run away, but not before turning around and glaring at Kutundra. " You crazy bitch_!_ You better put your daughter straight_!"

_Keldo had run away from Lucita's home. Lucita continued to laugh heartedly as she watched Keldo run away from the brothel. However, Lucita was grabbed behind her neck and tugged forward. _

" _Don't think you're getting away that easy, brat_!" _Kutundra barked as she pulled Lucita forward. " Keldo was right about one thing. I need to teach your ass some discipline._"

## #

_BONK_

_Lucita had bonk Lucita on her head by her very own mother. Lucita groaned after being hit and whimpered tears as Kutundra was scolding her. _

" _Y-you hit me," Lucita cried as she rubbed her head. _

" _Suck it up, princess." Kutundra said coldly to her daughter. " The next time I hear you stealing I won't be so forgiving. I'm a prostitute, not a thief, dammit. Do you like making us look shameful to everyone?" _

" _Hey Lucita," the cheery sound of Kutundra's friend and fellow prostitute Yumi. Yumi was a slender woman with black hair pinned in a bun, light brown eyes, and a small beauty mark under the left side of her lower lip. She wears low-cut red dress which hangs loosely over her upper arms. She also wears red lipstick. Yumi walked over to Lucita and giggled at her. " I heard you were caught again. Pretty sloppy of you. If it were me, I could've stolen it and nobody would catch me. Hahaha—" _

_BONK! _

" _Ow!" Yumi groaned as she rubbed her head. " I was joking, you stupid old hag!"_

" _You're the one who teaches my daughter bad habits!" Kutundra shouted. " With everything you taught her she'll be lucky to grow up to be even a half-decent person_!"

" _Hello. Is everyone okay over there? Kuntundra, Lucita, are any of you alright?" _

_Kuntundra's and Lucita's favorite member of the brother Tae soon walked up to meet with Kuntundra and Lucita. Tae was a slender woman with a youthful, girlish face, but has the lean build of a young woman engaged in regular physical activity. She has large blue eyes and sleek, black hair hanging to mid-back length, but was tied in a high ponytail. Tae also had a thick fringe of slightly curled bangs which hung past her eyebrows and were parted neatly in the middle as well as a few strands of shoulder-length hair in front of her eyes. Tae dressed with a slightly worn, off-white uwagi and a hakama of a dark navy blue while a sarashi wrapping covers supported her upper torso. _

" _Aunt Tae!" Lucita cheered as she ran up to Tae and embraced her in a hug. Lucita then stopped hugging Tae and backed away from her. " What did you do all day, Aunt Tae?" _

_Tae blinked her eyes as she then smiled. " You know, a few errands, a few clients, lots of people of need of me, and lots of running to meet with them. But how was your day, Lucita? What did you do all day?" _

" _Don't ask," Kuntundra scoffed as she had a toothpick in her mouth and chewed on it. " Have any of you seen __Izayoi?" _

" _I'm right here," The sweet sound of their oldest member Izayoi said. Izayoi then walked into the room with the four young woman. Izayoi was a beautiful thirty year old woman. She had flawless alabaster-white skin and long, rich black hair that fell past her slim waist, which was tied into a loose ponytail with a ribbon. She stood around five foot two, and had big, brown, doll-like eyes. Izayoi wore a traditional dress of a miko. Strings called muna-himo were attached to each lapel and tied in front to keep her garment closed. " Is there anything I should be concenred about, Kuntundra?" _

" _Nothing I want to talk to you about. Now are we going to order dinner already or not_?"

" _Wait just a moment there, Kuntundra," Yumi said as she noticed Lucita was carrying a dress. Yumi thoroughly inspected the dress and made sure there were no torn spots in it. " Did you make this, Lucita?"_

" _Yep," Lucita smiled. _

" _Dammit, how are you so good at sewing. My mother would have a field date with you, y'know…if she were alive…and I didn't run away from her." _

" _I too believe Lucita's sewing abilities are superb," Tae said as she snatched Lucita's dress away from Yumi. Tae thoroughly inspected Lucita's dress and smiled. " I wish I had your talent." _

" _Can I see?" Izayoi said as she swiped Lucita's dress away from Tae and thoroughly inspected it herself. After inspecting it for a minute, Izayoi smiled and handed it back to Lucita. " Your sewing skills aren't superb. They're the best of anyone I've ever encountered. You should really be proud of yourself, Lucita." _

" _Thanks," Lucita said. Lucita then smiled as she rubbed her dress. " I think of this as just a prototype. I want to make a dress so beautiful, so soft, so fitting anyone would be able to wear it." _

" _Is that why you stole that book from the tailor store, baby-cake_?" _Kuntundra's mother replied with a smile on her face._

" _Yeah," Lucita sighed and stared at the ground. "I-I thought if I had the book…maybe I would get better at sewing, make more beautiful clothes, sell'em, and you wouldn't have to do prostitution anymore, mommy." _

" _You could of just asked me for money. We're not completely broke. We're staying with three other woman, remember_?" _Kuntundra __stretched her arms out and grabbed Lucita's shoulders. Kuntundra then started to massage Lucita's shoulders as she pressed her hands against them. " Things are going to be alright, Lucita. You'll see. One day we'll make a lot of money, look back at the rut we used to live in, and laugh. I bet my life things will be better for us…_

**Flashback End**:

" Come on, come on, what happened next?" Nautilus preached as the adult Lucita merely smiled.

Lucita gently, tenderly slapped Nautilus's right cheek. " Now now, that's something meant for latter, Nautilus-baby. Besides, you didn't tell me the rest of your past, did you?"

" Er, I guess that makes sense. (nervous) Hehehehe." Nautilus sheepishly rubbed his head. " But maybe when we're both up to it we can finish our stories, right, Lucita?"

Lucita stared intensively into Nautilus's eyes, licked her lips, then leaned up to his face and smiled. " It's seal it with a kiss." Lucita passionately kissed Nautilus on his lips, then backed away and continued to smile. " Don't get the wrong impression. I like you, Nautilus-baby, but merely like a brother. Besides, there's someone else who I've swore an oath to—"

" Ahhhhhh!"

Nautilus and Lucita both heard the sound of Fletcher screaming, grabbed their cups and backed away from the table, as Fletcher fell down and crashed through the table Nautilus and Lucita were standing in before. Both Nautilus and Lucita both took a sip of tea, a tick sweating from both their heads, as Fletcher emerged from the remains of the chair and shook his head.

" Fletcher…are you alright?" Nautilus said, then took a sip of tea.

Fletcher however pouted instead of answering Nautilus's question and crossed his arms. " How could you do that to me, Sherry?"

" How could I do that to you?" Sherry said in an irate voice above. " You did this to yourself! You were the idiot who fell off the railing, and insisted on wearing that heavy shirt. How much does that thing weigh again? Like 40 tons?"

Nautilus and Lucita didn't say a word as Fletcher miraculously flew into the air without turning into a half-roc, and flew back to where Sherry was standing. Nautilus however placed his cup down on the ground where the table was broken and pondered to himself as he rubbed his chin.

" I wonder what those two are doing, Lucita?" Nautilus said to himself while he rubbed his chin.

" Who knows," Lucita said happily. " But I think it's best if we give them some *privacy*."

###

The strange man was amazed with the cooking skills of the man known as Christopher. Christopher had sautéed, marinated, and simmered an ordinary fish fillet until it was cooked to perfection. The brown skinned man couldn't help but drool at the aroma of the fish, he hadn't eaten for days, and he was famished more than any one person should be.

Christopher smiled, used a spatula to lift the fish and pass it to the dark-skinned man, said, " Here you are. Enjoy. "

The dark skinned man poked the fish fillet before thinking about eating it. The man then raised the fish by its tail with one hand, and then dropped it into his mouth as he greedily chewed the fish in his mouth. He soon swallowed the fish and looked for a napkin as Christopher passed one to him. The man took the napkin and wiped his face of any more traces of fish.

" How did it taste?" Christopher smiled.

The dark skinned man finished wiping his face, looked at Christopher, smiled timidly, said, "Tasty. Thank you."

" So you can talk? Why don't you say a little more, little fella?"

" My name is Leo. I'm sorry but I needed to be a stowaway. I have nowhere else to go and don't feel like heading towards Loguetown like everyone else."

" Oh, I see, so you want to go somewhere else, eh? Well, this ship belongs to Fletcher G. Perkman who's heading for the Grand Line. He's a wiry idiot, so I think I may be able to make him bring you along." Christopher then smiled deviously. " But he's not here right now, and he left me in charge. So you just stay here, and I'll make you three meals every day."

" Really?" Leo asked with a timid look still on his face.

" Of course. I'm actually being a good host to you. On this ship I only cook the best of meals for Captain Supaiku and Miss Sherry. The one's known as Fletcher and Yokai I give them ingredients to make their own meals. And Dorobou I don't even bother making food for. So what do you think of that, Leo?"

" T-that sounds alright."

" You don't like to talk much, do you? Could it be that you're afraid of someone like me?"

" It's not that. I just like to keep my ideas to myself. I've never being socially active."

Christopher just smiled and rubbed Leo's head, then rubbed him under his chin. Leo timidly stared into Christopher's eyes as the cook was smiling down on him. " That's okay. Just try to remember how I'm the guy helping you out, okay?"

Leo stared at Christopher, felt his eyes purge with tears, and Leo smiled as he felt a little more protected being by Christopher's side. However, Leo also heard footsteps walking down to the hull. Without thinking, without remembering where he was, Leo took out a dual revolver with a red clam shell on the muzzle.

"Mary's Temper!"

The muzzle of the dual revolver combusted as the tip had an Impact Dial attached to it. A barrage of bullets made out of fire was unleashed and were fired to the entrance to the hull. However, the duels were stopped as a chain with a giant rock on the tip was lashed out and stopped the bullets.

When all the bullets were gone, Dorobou showed up in the midst of it all. He was exhausted, huffing air in and out, and drenched in sweat as his sweaty palms almost made him drop his weapon. " What-the-hell-was-that?" Dorobou then noticed Leo as Leo was pointing his dual revolvers at him, looked at Christopher, said, " Who the fuck is this guy, Christopher? He looks like a cretin."

" Sir, I don't like the way you're talking to me," Leo said as he pointed both his dual revolvers at Dorobou and was glaring at him. " I'm going to ask you to lay down your weapon, sir, or I'll be forced to fire."

" The hell with that! You drop your weapon or shove this rock in your ASS, you cretin!"

" Sir, I am twenty-six years old. I would appreciate it if you didn't call me a cretin; I believe I'm older than you."

" Just drop your guns, asshole!"

" You drop that giant weapon in your arms, sir."

" The guns!"

" The weapon, sir."

" The guns!"

" The weap—"

Just by accident, Leo accidentally pulled the trigger on his guns and a barrage of fiery bullets was unleashed from his guns. However, Dorobou with lighting speed swinged his weapon at the bullets and deflected them. Dorobou then dashed towards Leo so he could swing his weapon at him, but Leo maneuvered him by jumping to the right. With Leo's quick thinking, and his ability to read peoples movements, he predicted Leo's next movement.

" _He's going to strike from the right, so I better jump to the left_." Leo did as he thought and jumped to the left just before the chain was thrashed to the right. Leo then raised both his dual revolvers at Dorobou and prepared to fire. " Sera's Scream!"

Leo pulled the trigger of his other bullet and a high pitch scream came out. The scream deafened the ears of Christopher and Dorobou. As the bullet deafened them, Leo walked towards Dorobou and raised his second revolver to him.

" This-is-nuts!" Dorobou exclaimed while he had his hands over his ears. Dorobou was too irate by the noise to use his coins or his rock connected to a chain, but he could still use the weapon Aureola gave to him. Dorobou had the bow in his mouth, pulled the string back with his teeth, then an arrow appeared and was fired at Leo. " _Dammit_! _I forgot that stupid bow can't hurt squat_!"

Leo dropped his dual revolvers as the arrow had headed straight or him, and caught it with his right hand. Leo studied the glowing arrow, touch the tip of it, then tossed it behind his back. The arrow touched a crate behind him and exploded. However, unlike in previous encounters, the crate didn't reform or reanimate.

" _W-what_?" Dorobou thought. " _Impossible. I must've tested that thing on a box like that twenty times. And it just reformed after being used. How can this cretin be able to—don't tell me, he's a skytopian_? _I have to see this for myself_."

No noise was released from Leo's gun; he was no longer holding onto it. Dorobou then took out a handful of coins, took one out, and at lightning speed threw them at Leo. The speed was so fast it was unclear where they were to Leo's naked eye. In an instant, Leo's clothes fell down and his bare chest was showing. Christopher wasn't an okama, wasn't attracted to men, but even he had to admit Leo was strong. His biceps were sturdy and pecs were hefty, but he was still lean.

" Dorobou…" Christopher took out his frying pan and smacked Dorobou behind his head. "You idiot! Don't just undress him like that!"

" Your the idiot, Christopher," Dorobou retorted as he rubbed his head. " I was merely seeing if he had wings so I could see if he's a skytopian. "

" I'm not a skytopian," Leo said as he rubbed his head. " I don't know why you would think that."

" Then explain to me how you were able to use my bow so efficiently?"

" Huh?"

The person who gave that to me was a skytopian, Aureola. After practicing it, studying it, I realized only a skytopian like her could've used a bow like that. If you're not a skytopian, then what the fuck are you?"

" Me?" Leo pointed his finger at his face and looked at him with a calm face. " I'm just an ordinary human. But there was one time I visited a skypiera. " Leo raised both his dual revolvers, then smiled. " It's where I got these. They're both filled with Impact Dials that trigger depending on how tightly I squeeze the trigger." Leo raised both his dual revolvers up and pointed them at Dorobou. " If you don't mind, Mr. Dorobou, I'd like it if we continued on with our duel."

###

Meanwhile, Avalon was on the top of the ship and reading a large book with lots of pages to pass the time as she waited for dinner to be ready. Avalon could feel her stomach grumble, tried ignoring it by skidding through pages in her book, but angrily raised it up and threw it to the ground.

" Dammit! It's just not the same without tests or school!" Avalon kicked her book away and grabbed her legs as she was pouting. Avalon flicked her wrists, pouted, then sniveled tears from her eyes. " Not to mention I don't have my whip. That was the only memento I had left of…"

**Flashback: **

" _Avalon, this is a very special weapon. It's not a sword, it's not an instrument of death, but it will aid you at all times._"

" _Are you sure you want me to have this, Mr. Historian_?"

" _Yes. I can see in your eyes you're a very intelligent girl. My wish is that you live your live so that you may how people woman are not so thick-headed as they may seem. Please promise me that you'll grow up to be a strong and free-willed woman who'll think for herself and never tell anyone she's no good._"

" _I-I'll try my best. I'll show everyone. I'll make history. I'll witness firsthand the start of a historical event. I'll make you proud, Mr. Historian_."

**Flashback End:**

" Ha. If only that historian could see me now. He'd probably laugh at me and say I'm being lazy. Oh, how I miss that sweet old man. Hehehehe—" Avalon stopped laughing as she heard the gurgling sound of her stomach and frowned. " I just can't laugh on an empty stomach." Avalon teared up and cried, " Wahhhhhh!"

There was another person hidden underneath the shadows of the crow's nest. The person held a strange relic up. The relic was shaped like a human head, the top of it had a golden crown, there was a round object under it that was pellucid, a turquoise green emblem in the center, and three horn throbs sticking out of it.

" I'm sorry I have to do this, Uncle Dorobou," A female said in the shadows as the emblem on her relic glowed bright yellow. " But this is the only way to keep you alive. I hope in time you'll forgive me." The yellow light intensified and faint black hair was shown from the light shining. " Forgive me, Dorobou!"

###

Meanwhile, Dorobou lashed his whip at Leo as fire bullets were unleashed towards him. However, as Dorobou's chain touched the bullets, he was struck by gold light above. The light travelled from Dorobou and struck Leo as well. Both Dorobou and Leo were shouting out loud, and then were covered in a mist of bright light.

" Dorobou, Leo?" Christopher said. " Dorobou, Leo, are you both alright? Dorobou?" A couple more seconds of mist later, and Christopher's eyes were in tears. " DOROBOU!"

The shadowy outline of a person was seen through the mist and Christopher was zealed. However, as the mist cleared, the person standing before him was Leo instead of the greasy-haired sniper Dorobou. Christopher was worrywart over his brave, stupid crewmate, and ran up to Leo to talk to him.

Christopher grabbed Leo's shoulders, shaked him violently, yelled, " Leo, where's Dorobou? Where's that knucklehead of a crewmate?"

" **I'm right here, you idiot**," The voice of Dorobou said. Christopher looked around for Dorobou as he saw he was nowhere in sight. Christopher then looked at Leo and poked his muscular chest. " **Stop that**! **That hurt**!"

" Ahhhhhh! A ghost!" Christopher back flipped away from Leo's body and raised his frying pan up. Christopher charged towards Leo, then banged his frying pan at his chest. " Die, demon, die!"

Leo just blinked as Christopher continued to smack his frying pan against his chest. With a flip of his wrist, Leo smacked Christopher away from him. Leo then turned his head to Christopher as he was in aching pain and clumsily attempting to stand up. " Christopher-san, are you alright?"

" Yeah…" Christopher groaned as he made many futile attempts to get back up, but ended up collapsing from the pain in his ribs. " You really did a number on me, Leo. Did you have to be so tough on me?"

" I'm sorry, Christopher-san, but I didn't like how you were treating me."

" Yeah, sorry about that by the way. For a moment there I thought I heard Dorobou's voice. Hehehehe—"

" **That was my voice, you dimwit**!" Christopher flinched at the sound of Dorobou's voice. Christopher then raised his frying pan and pointed it at Leo. " **Stop acting like an idiot**! **It's me, Dorobou, dammit**!"

" Dorobou…?" Christopher crawled on the ground and moved to Leo. He then poked his fingers into Leo's masculine biceps. " Dorobou…is that really you in there?"

" **How many times do I need to yell at you, dumbass**! **I'm here, you're a tool, and woman that are like Sherry should be eradicated from the face of the earth**!"

A tick dripped from Christopher's face as he shaked his head. " Yep, that's definitely Dorobou." Christopher however continued to poke into Leo's muscular biceps with great concern. " But how may I ask are you in Leo's body?"

" **I don't fricking know**! **It's just one of those things, alright. Now why don't you actually be useful and get me out of her—" **

" What's taking so long for dinner?" Avalon said as her footsteps were heard walking down the entrance to the hull. " I'm starting to get impatient with you two idiots! And you don't want me to be im—hello." The first thing Avalon noticed was the slender yet unmistakably well-fit Leo. His chest was bare, ripened with muscles, and his legs and arms were both the size of watermelons. Avalon smirked and walked up to Leo as she tightened herself on his left arm. " Hey there, cutie. What's a hot stud like you doing on this itsy-bitsy boat?"

" **Put a cork in it, wench**!" Avalon shuddered at the earful sound of Dorobou's voice. She poked Leo's biceps, giggled at the texture, rigidness of them, then smacked them around. " **Stop slapping me around**!"

" Ew, it's you, Dorobou. You're that coward who tried leaving his friends behind."

" W-what?" Leo said. " I don't really like cowards."

" **And I'd do it again if I had the chance! Did you suspect us pirates to be saints who'd risk their lives just for one noble cause**?"

" Yeah."

" **You want to fight**?"

" Dorobou, Avalon, please," Christopher said as he dyed the flames of the fire he made. " We won't solve anything with all this yammering. I'm the temporary captain, so I'm going to be making all our decisions. Now pipe down so we can figure out what's going on." The gurgling sound of hungry was heard from everyone's stomachs. Embarrassed with the realization nobody had anything to eat yet, Christopher raised his hand up, said, " Right after lunch."

###

Sherry studied the mirror in the room she, Fletcher, Yokai, Nautilus and Lucita were eating in. Using her magnifying glass she closely checked the hinges and frame of the mirror, but found nothing abnormal about it. Sherry scratched her chin in frustration.

" Sherry!" Fletcher shouted. Sherry turned around and saw Fletcher playfully shoving large amounts of food in his mouth, and continued to shove more in. " Dwuess eow wuch I wan eoallow (Guess how much I can swallow)."

" Quit playing around, idiot!" Sherry shouted as she then went back to examining the mirror. " For all we know Yokai is going to get killed"

" Phfffffff!" Fletcher spat all food in his mouth out and it hit Sherry behind her head. Sherry was stunned, disgusted by the food on her head, and turned her head to see an upset Fletcher crying his eyes out. " YOKAI, DON'T DIE!"

SLAP!

###

Sherry walked through the hallway of Kaoru's castle while Fletcher walked beside her. A giant red hand mark was on Fletcher's face as he sheepishly rubbed it.

" Did you have to be so mean to me, Sherry?" Fletcher moaned as he rubbed his cheek. " That slap really hurt."

" You're lucky I didn't claw your eyes out, idiot," scolded Sherry as she looked through the lens of her magnifying glass and searched the area. " Now either find some clues about Kaoru or go away."

Fletcher stopped moving. He stood proud, saluted Sherry with his right hand on his face and wide smile on his face, said, " Okay." Sherry then paced herself further away from Fletcher, and then Fletcher noticed a door standing on the right side, smiled. The words etched on the door: Do-Not-Enter " What are we supposed to be looking for again, Sherry?"

" Mysterious things."

" Okay." Fletcher looked closer at the door, and saw the letters: Do-Not-Enter. " Does a door that says 'Do-Not-Enter' count as something mysterious?"

THUMP!

Sherry rammed into Fletcher and pushed him down. She then stared closely at the words engraved on the door, Do-Not-Enter, smiled. " I think I may've just found my first lead."

" But I was the one who—"

" Fletcher, quit playing around and help me get this door open."

" Yes, Sherry." Fletcher's legs shaked as he tried to stand up again, and then he fell down, then finally got up and walked towards the door. Fletcher held both his hands up, then Sherry watched as both his hands glowed bright green. "Wind Decompressing!"

Nothing at first happened. Sherry grew impatient, sighed in annoyance, and angrily wagged her tail. However, mold soon engulfed the door, then it started to rot away. Both doors then collapsed from the mold and fell down. Sherry unimpressed walked over the doors, but grimaced as her feet touched something sticky, icky.

" Ew!" Sherry shouted. Sherry used her superhuman strength to kick both doors away, but pushed Fletcher too as he was in the path of the doors. " Couldn't you have used an attack that doesn't reek, Fletcher?"

Without waiting for a response, Sherry walked in the dark room of the mysterious room. Her eyes squinted in the darkness, Sherry rubbed her eyes, but she it was still dark.

" _How can anyone work in a place so dark_? _If only I had some candles. I'd be able to see where I am—" _

A faint spec of light glowed behind Sherry. Sherry looked the other way and saw that Fletcher was behind her and holding the flames of his Mist Sphere as a substitution of a lantern. Fletcher grinned as he held the lantern in his hands.

" Isn't this neat, Sherry? Things are getting so COOL!"

Sherry's cheeks blushed red as she watched Fletcher hold the lantern, frowned, then spun her head around to avert her attention from Fletcher's goofy, heroic face. " I guess you're not completely worthless, captain. Just don't burn anything."

Sherry pulled her magnifying glass, crouched down, then sniffed the ground with her nose as she searched. Sherry's nose mislead her to three spots: jars of pickled beets, urns of cremated people, and a smoldering fireplace. However, her nose whiffed the scent of something on a desk. Sherry stood up, picked a small box up, and shaked it.

" _Dammit, how do I pry this thing open_?" Sherry turned the box upside down and shaked it around, but still couldn't open it. She then found a gold lock shaped like a heart clipped on the box with the keyhole also shaped like a heart. " _Why does everything have to be so difficult for me_. Hey Fletcher ,come over here!"

" Huh?" Fletcher walked over to Sherry and leaned next to her. " Did you say something, Sherry?"

" Give me that ball!" Sherry quickly grabbed Fletcher's glowing ball, but was burned by the balls heated surface. "Yeow!"

Sherry hopped up and down as she blew on her burned hands. She tried licking the smudges of her hands with her tongue—she could use her Devil Fruit powers to create stem cells from her saliva glands. The dead skin of Sherry's hands were replaced with new skin and the smudges went away.

" Sherry, I opened this box."

" What?" Sherry turned her head around and saw Fletcher with the now detached lock of a heart in his hands. " How did you unlock that?"

" I just tapped it with my hands, and it fell apart. It must've been really old."

" Never mind. Just get out of my way." Sherry swiped the box away and opened it. Inside the box were dozens of documents of paper. " Talk about your tight squeeze." Sherry took one document out and read it:

**To my dear Kaoru **

**I'm not sure if you can read this, but I'm gravely ill. I survived Cancer, managed to overcome Diabetes, but what's about to kill me is old age. I fear my wife has been having an affair with are gardener. She must keep him around solely for that reason, because all are plants withered away without water, sunlight, or care after he arrived. Just yesterday I saw her kissing him in my bed and letting him touch her places she's never let me touch before. **

**When I first found you, Kaoru, you've always been beside me. Never once have you ever been difficult, whenever you had a problem you'd just solve it by yourself; you made sure me and my wife weren't needed, and never once have you ever asked for anything. **

**I'm sorry about lying to you, but I turned your tongue and nose into a keys. This lock will become useless in fifty years, but it'll be efficient enough for my wife not to get a penny of my inheritance. I leave that money to you, Kaoru. You're been more of a wife than she's ever been. I've always wanted to hold you in my arms, kiss you with my lips, and never let you go. It's a shame how mean fully unmoral that would be for me. **

**I'm a terrible man. I've always been so busy that I've never spent much time with you or even my wife for that matter. Maybe things would've been different between her and me if I hadn't risen up in the world just for the sake of money? I just don't know anymore. All I know is one life must end, and the other one must begin. I want you to use my inheritance to find a man who'll treat you well and will love you just as much as I have. **

**Farewell Forever, your beloved master**

Sherry was a masochistic, so she didn't see the meaning of the words of "love" or "affair". However, Fletcher was sniveling tears behind her, as it turned out he could read.

" T-that's so sad, Sherry," Fletcher cried. " H-he loved her…he couldn't be with her!" Fletcher fell down and cried his eyes out. Sprinklers of tears were cried from Fletcher as it splashed Sherry's head. " Waaaaahhhhh!"

Sherry decided to ignore Fletcher in his time of depression—she never thought he had feelings to begin with. Sherry was more entwined with hidden information in the book. " _He said the lock wouldn't fall apart for fifty years. But…" _Sherry picked up the heart-shaped lock on the box and studied it closely. " _Fletcher was able to open it without a key. But Kaoru didn't even look like she was thirty. And…" _Sherry thoroughly checked the lock, and found a dent in it. "_It looks like someone opened it already…or tried to open it._"

Sherry took out more of the paper. Most were just non-important journal entries, business documents, cheeks, envelops with wads of cash, but there were certain pictures that caught Sherry's interest. One were hand drawn pictures of Tempest the wolf that continued to walk besides Kaoru, but there were no pictures of Kaoru the woman. The most frightening picture was the master. The master had short green hair and was feminine in appearance. His skin was milky white. He had long and elegant legs fashioned in simple black faresl black shoes and a black sleeved suit that showed a portion of his midriff with a neck hole so large that hung over one shoulder. The master was smiling with innocent eyes.

" Oh-my-god."

Fletcher leaned against Sherry's broad right shoulder, studied the picture, smiled. " Hey Sherry, why does the master have a picture of Yokai?"

" I-I…" Sherry's claws went into a frenzy. In no time at all her claws clawed through the picture and shredded it into dozens of pieces. However, Sherry still had an aghast look on her face. " …I think that was the master. Oh god, we have to warn everyone!"

###

Yokai, Kaoru and her wolf Tempest were standing in a different kind of room. The room they were in was unlike any they've been in before, was a garden with exotic plants and estrange smells, and a river that streamed to a fall leading to somewhere Yokai had no idea about.

" It's an exquisite room you have here, Miss Kaoru," Yokai said as he banged the hilt of his staff against the ground. " It must have taking decades to construct such a masterpiece."

" Indeed it did," Kaoru said while her eyes looked away from Yokai. " I dreamt of the day I would be able to stand here with my master. "

" Your master sounds like a nice guy," Yokai said.

" Yeah…" Kaoru placed her hand on her face and tried to hide her face, but Yokai gently touched her hand and pried it away from her face. Kaoru blushed from Yokai's warm hand, and then nudged her head against her hand. "You must think I'm obsessive, don't you?"

" No. I'm happy you're worried about him. I know I still think about…" Yokai had gloomed as he stared at the ground. He then banged his hilt of his staff on the ground and raised his head back up again. " It's amazing, isn't it? They've been gone for so long, but the memories never seem to fade."

" I know what you mean, Yokai." Kaoru turned her head over to Yokai and smiled. " I think I like you, Yokai. You are kind and strong willed." Kaoru brushed her right cheek and smiled weakly. " I get very lonely in this big house. I would wish for you to stay with me, Yokai. Would you be willing to stay with me, Yokai?"

Yokai was tongue-tied. He had little idea of what to say. Yokai then looked into Kaoru's innocent eyes, felt his heart skip a beat, and then instinctively grabbed Kaoru's hands. "Let me speak with my friends. Let's propose that they say yes, then I'll accept your proposal."

Yokai turned around and walked towards the entrance to the room. Yokai opened the door and walked out. As he did, the eyes of Kaoru started to fade.

" **That Yokai really is a nice man**," Tempest the wolf said. " **Soon he and I will be together forever**."

Next Time: (narrated by Sherry) Yokai is such an idiot! Why couldn't he just believe us? Why do we have to fight him? And why does that member of Lea have to show up? But there's no way Tempest is special just because she can talk. Maybe it's one of those…okay, there's nothing logical about her speaking. Can we clear Yokai's head and return him to his senses? Find out Next Time on One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure! I kick myself for meeting Lucita!


	54. Yokai VS Sherry

Yokai skipped through the halls of Kaoru's house. Yokai was happy, ecstatic, and couldn't wait to meet up with his crewmates Fletcher and Sherry to tell them the good news.

" _I wonder how I'm going to tell them_?" Yokai thought skipping through the halls of Kaoru's house. " _I'll probably have to treat them to dinner_! _ Maybe Kaoru and I will have a (lugubrious ) reception, have a long honeymoon, and maybe a few years from now she'll bear my child_!_ I can't decide on whether it should be a boy or a girl_!_" _Yokai's face was tinted red from excitement Yokai placed his hands over his face and squealed into them. " _Maybe we'll have twins_! _ A son and a daughter_!_ And since there's two of them, they'll never get lonely_! _Everything is turning up Yok—" _

Yokai then noticed Sherry standing in the middle of the hallway. Yokai stopped as he was close to her, then scratched behind his head in confusion. Yokai believed most would find it poignant that a relationship could form between him, a man who strived to find a woman, but Sherry's face was horrendous to him; scary at first glance.

" Um, Sherry, is there something you wish to talk about?" Yokai said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

" Yokai, I know what's going on, and I want you to stop it right now."

" Oh, and what might this thing you're speaking about be, Miss Sherry?"

" Yokai, I know even though you act like a pervert you're looking for woman' engagement, but I forbid you from carrying on a relation with that Kaoru woman. She's not who you think she is."

" Ooh, I see what's going on here, Miss Sherry."

" You do?"

" Yes. Sherry, I know you have a crush on me."

Sherry flinched at Yokai's random question. Her cheeks were tinted red from embarrassment, her hair stood up, and she heard the cackling sound of Fletcher:

" Hahahahaha! Sherry likes Yokai! Sherry likes Yokai! Sherry likes Y—"

" IDIOT!"

Sherry with lighting speed dashed over to Fletcher and slugged him across his face. The strength of Sherry's fists were like iron when she was mad, and the force of them pushed Fletcher too the end of the hall.

Nautilus and Lucita were walking side by side through the hall. While walking, a quick projectile bulleted through the hall and collided into Nautilus. Nautilus' body exploded with multiple drops of water, but his body than reformed after being hit.

" What in jeepers was that, Lucita?"

Lucita had a devious smile on her face, had her finger touching her rose red lips, said, " Just love problems between Sherry and Fletcher-baby. Why don't we go check on our favorite doctor."

Nautilus and Lucita walked forward and saw Sherry throwing a tantrum and having an argument with Yokai. Most would find it strange the relationship between a doctor and a monk, but Nautilus and Lucita both knew how difficult Yokai and Sherry could be. There was no explanation or detailing; no need for Nautilus and Lucita to get involved, which they did.

Nautilus sneaked behind Sherry and poked her right shoulder, said, " Um, Miss Sherry, is everything al—" Sherry hit Nautilus's face with her backhand. The force of her fist broke through the surface of Nautilus's face and it became nothing but a lump of water, then reformed into his ordinary face. " Okay, I take it you're having some problems, Miss Sherry. I'll just leave you alone."

" You're being manipulated by her, Yokai! Can't you see it in your stupid eyes!"

" Sherry, I know you love me, but sabotaging my engagement is no way to behave."

" I'm not in LOVE with YOU, you MORON!"

" Careful how you resolve conflict, Miss Sherry," Lucita said in a sooth voice. " You're getting at that old age where being red will ruin your pretty little face. The last thing you'd want is an old girl like you getting ugly."

Sherry then turned her head around and growled at Lucita. " You're OLDER than ME and you know it! What, just because you wear skimpy clothes it makes you any younger, you bimbo!" Sherry then turned her head at Yokai and growled at him again. " Don't you have anything to say for yourself, Yokai!"

" Yes, as a matter of fact I do. I'd suggest you heave what Miss Redford says and learn to control your temper. The last thing we want is an ugly, freckled, wrinkly doctor on our crew."

" I don't mind what Sherry looks like as long as she's good," Fletcher said as he ran up besides Sherry. When Fletcher reached Sherry, he pinched her thighs and pulled the elastic of her skin out. Sherry, Yokai and Nautilus's cheeks tinted red from Fletcher's idiotism, but Lucita simply chuckled to herself. " But Sherry needs to lose weight. I don't want a fat doctor on my crew."

" YOU JERK!"

Sherry's right arm turned into a giant cat paw. Sherry swiped her paw at Fletcher and pushed him backwards. As Fletcher was projected back, Nautilus leaned against Lucita to avoid being hit a second time. Sherry's head was boiling with anger, her cheeks flustered with a bright red color, and her eyes were fixated on Yokai.

Nautilus was frightened by Sherry's anger, hide behind Lucita, said, " Um, Miss Sherry, perhaps you should cool off before you—"

" WHOEVER SAYS ANOTHER WORD WON'T FEEL THEIR FACE AS LONG AS THEY LIVE!"

" Eh…" Nautilus's body morphed into a puddle of water. Nautilus's puddle of a body climbed up Lucita's ankle and into through the bottom of her kimono. A lewd smile spread across Lucita's face as her body tingled.

" Yokai, you know the first time I met you, I hated your guts! You were a stupid, perverted, lecherous monk who spent more time with his hand in the gutter than on your own beliefs. There were times I wanted you to be replaced by a real Navigator. But now I realize you're a valuable asset to our crew. Without you, we'd never know which way is left or right."

" That's awfully nice of you to say, Miss Sherry. But I still—"

" I'm not finished yet. I respect you as a Navigator, I respect you as a monk, but I just can't let you make the biggest blunder of your life."

" What do you mean, Sherry?"

" That woman you're willing to spend the 'rest' of your life with, well, she's not all she's said to be."

" I still don't know what you're talking about, Sherry."

Sherry sighed in grievance. It felt like her words weren't getting through to Yokai; she couldn't say anything now. With what little hope she had, Sherry pulled out the picture of the master she found in the room and gave it too Yokai.

" Here. Take a gander at this and tell me things aren't strange."

Sherry tossed the picture over to Yokai. Looking at the picture, Yokai seemed to be in a trance. Nothing could preach too him when he looked at the book—no way, indeed—his mind was trapped in the vague picture of the Master.

" _That ought to show that stupid Yokai what's going on_."

Two minutes later, 35 gawking noises from Yokai's mouth, Yokai unsteadily handed the picture back to Sherry. Yokai's body ran with sweat as his' mind was paranoid. However, Yokai then scoffed and banged the hilt of his staff on the floor.

" It's obvious you used pictographs to make something like this to fool me so you could stop me from falling in love with anyone other than you, Sherry. A valiant effort, but your pitiful skills couldn't fool my monk' intelligence."

Sherry, Nautilus, and even Lucita comically fell down at Yokai's stupid remark. Sherry was the first one to stand back up, her face boiling with rage, yelled, " You idiot! How could I do that in just one hour?"

" Ehm, I don't know. Maybe Fletcher helped you. You and him were together the entire time."

" It was so much fun!" Fletcher laughed as he ran up back beside Sherry. Fletcher then surprised everyone by hugging Sherry. " Sherry plays detective good!"

" It's place detective 'well', Fletcher," Yokai inquired. " Don't forget your synonyms."

" WHO CARES!" Sherry's entire body morphed into a giant cat-like creature. The force of her transformation pushed Fletcher away from her. Fletcher then rocketed towards the ceiling, banged his head, and fell towards the ground but was saved as a gust of wind caught him and levitated his body inches from the ground.

" Listen up, Yokai! I've had enough of this! We're your crew, right?"

" You may be my crew, Miss Sherry, but my life' goal has always been to find a woman who'll bear my child. And I've finally found that special woman, so I plan on marrying her, Miss Sherry."

" So you're just going to abandon the crew?"

" Of course not. I merely ask for a few days of absence so I can settle in with my new life. It's a prolong journey for both me and her, but I promise I'll return as your Navigator. Of course, I'll have to take some days of so I can return to my wife."

" What about Supaiku, huh? Right now he's probably alone, scared, and you're just behaving like a spoiled child!"

" Outrageous! I am following my ethics! If you had someone special in your life, you'd feel the same way!"

" You tell her, Yokai!" Fletcher laughed as he sat on the balcony of the stairwell's railing. Fletcher's obnoxious laughing disrupted Sherry's train of thought and made her angry.

" WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON?"

" No ones. I just like to root for people."

" Shut up!" Sherry swiped her paws at Fletcher for the fourth time. But as her claws were close to his face, they were pushed away by what she thought to be a mighty gust of wind.

Yokai was confused by Sherry's strange reaction, tilted his head right, said, " Miss Sherry, I know you love me, but I plan on—"

" I don't LOVE you! I HATE you! And if you're going to put this woman over your crewmates, then maybe you should just qui—" A large gust of wind was blown out of nowhere. The wind pushed on Sherry's sides and pushed her into the wall. Her body made a giant crack in the wall as she fell down and made a thumping noise hitting the ground.

" Sherry, I don't want you saying another word," Fletcher said with a stern look on his face. " If you keep acting like this, then Yokai will do something stupid."

Sherry's entire body was cracked from the force of hitting the wall. Sorrow was in Sherry's head as she tried standing back up, and collapsed again from the pain in her bones.

" For once, I guess you're right about something, Fletcher. I don't even know what I was thinking. Yokai, it's fine if you want to quit this crew." Sherry's head then stood back up again. Yokai was the only one who could see into Sherry's eyes and saw how they glowed bright under the night. " But I refuse to be in this crew any longer. I'm going to find Supaiku, save him, and join a crew that actual trusts their friends! And as far as I'm concerned, you're all dead to me!"

" Sherr—"

Fletcher tried consulting Sherry of your impulsive idea. Yokai, Fletcher, Nautilus and Lucita all watched Sherry as she walked towards the entrance of the mansion. Sherry expected there to be loud cries for her to stop, but heard nothing but the emptiness of silence.

" _I guess it's for the best. I'm the weakest member of the crew. I don't matter to any of them. At least I can keep whatever pride I have lef—" _

" Sherry!" Yokai shouted to everyone's surprise; they thought Yokai was docile and didn't like to raise his voice. " You as the weakest member don't have the right whether or not you want to journey on your own! If you want to leave us…" Yokai raised his staff above his head, spinned it around as the shards on the tip glowed multicolor, then thrusted it at Sherry. "Then you have to beat me in a battle!"

###

Meanwhile, outside Kaoru's mansion, a figure whose body was covered in dirt and mud walked towards Kaoru's mansion. He mud over his body was too crusted in his skin, so he slumped step by step to get too the mansion. While moving, the anger in him boiled up.

" I'll get those stupid pirates! That stupid member that ruined me! Yes, I can hear him now, that pirate! He may of made me lose my authority, but he'll never take away my PRIDE!" Still midway between the forest and the mansions entrance, the figure stopped and stood solemnly too himself. " My informants tell me the Animalistic Pirates are in that mansion. But is that even a word, animalistic? Either way, I sought to gain my revenge!"

###

The battle between Yokai the elementalist monk and Sherry the morphing cat woman had begun. Yokai stood on one side of the mansion and Sherry stood on the other end. Yokai was premeditating, the shards of his staff were pressed against his face, and he was humming too himself. Sherry however was practicing using her claws as she swiped them in the air.

" _I'll show them_!" Sherry thought as she practiced swiping her claws. " _They think I'm the weakest member of their crew_? _I don't care_! _After I beat this idiot of a monk, then I'll leave them. I'd like to see how well they do without me_."

Sherry heard footsteps walking up to her. She looked up and saw Lucita Redford standing above her, smiling. " Do you still have the Black Pearls I gave to you, Sherry?"

" What?"

" Please tell me you didn't lose them already? I know you're a little dunce, Sherry, but I didn't think you'd be stupid. Why don't you just take one out right now?" Before Sherry could move, Lucita sticked her hand down Sherry's skirt, making Sherry's cheeks turn red from embarrassment, then picked out the bag of Black Pearls. " Just take one out, and eat it." Lucita reached into the bag and pulled out a small black pearl.

Lucita shoved a black pearl into Sherry's mouth. She swallowed hard and looked at Lucita's bewitching eyes, suddenly making her feel uncomfortable. She felt so akin to Lucita with her eyes. Without knowing it, Sherry swallowed the pearl whole.

" Blaaaaah! That tasted so nasty!"

" Yeah, that's what I thought when I had my first Black Pearl," Lucita said with a tranquil smile. " You'll get used to it over time. Now you only have twelve minutes until the effects of the ball end. Try to do things as quickly as possible."

On the other end, Yokai finished premeditating, and walked over to Sherry with his staff in his hands. Unlike previous events, Yokai had a look of determination in his eyes as they flared bright red. Yokai then pointed his staff at Sherry as he glared into her eyes.

" Sherry, I don't wish to use my shards on you in this battle. But that doesn't mean I'm going to let you win! Prepare to meet your end, Sherry!"

" No, it's you how's going to feel my wrath, Yokai, you stupid monk! I'll do anything to win!"

The three people were generally ecstatic and enthusiastic; lots of anticipation of who'd win the battle. Action like this came too them only once in their lives. Nautilus stood by Fletcher, Fletcher stood by Lucita as he sat cross-legged on a box, and Lucita leaned against the wall with her hands crossed, smiling.

" I haven't seen Sherry fight before, Fletcher. From past experience, is she a good fighter?"

" Nope."

" No? What do you mean 'no'."

" Sherry doesn't have any fighting experience. She's so weak."

" If she's so weak then why'd you let her do this?"

" It's Sherry's decision, not mine. She can do whatever she want."

" I think that's very considerate of you, Fletcher-baby." Lucita reached her hands around Fletcher's neck and pulled his head between her cleavage. Fletcher squirmed while his head was between Lucita's breasts. " Ooh, can't stop keep yourself off me for a single second, you naughty boy. Hehehehehe."

" Um, Miss Lucita, don't you think Fletcher would want to see the battle for himself? It is between his own crewmates."

" Hmmm. Maybe you're right." Lucita grabbed Fletcher by his waist and pulled him out of her chest. She then gently placed Fletcher down and pat his head. "Ooh, I just like seeing Fletcher when he's embarrassed. It's so titillating to me."

Fletcher, Nautilus and Lucita watched the whole scene. Yokai and Sherry started their battle by dashing towards each other. Yokai whacked at Sherry with his staff, but Sherry blocked the staff using her cat paws. Sherry then jumped up and punched Yokai in his face. Under the delusion of her false glory, Sherry left herself wide open for an attack, and was whacked in the face by Yokai's staff. Though the strike was quick, the sharp shards on the tip made the pain excruciating too most people, but was delightful to Sherry.

" You seem to forget, Yokai, I'm a masochistic. Any physical pain to me is more relishing than it is hurtful. In other words, I live off pain."

" Good to you, Sherry. But that doesn't mean your body can't be damaged." Yokai tripped Sherry at the last second, then striked her in the chest. The speed and force of Yokai's strike was lighting fast. It was so fast and strong, Sherry coughed blood from her mouth. " Did that feel good, Sherry?"

" Something's wrong with Yokai," Fletcher said watching the battle.

" I'll say," Nautilus said. " I thought Yokai said he doesn't like hurting girls, so why is he acting so headstrong?"

" If I was too guess, it would have to do with that woman Kaoru," Lucita said with a small smirk on her face.

" What makes you say that, Lucita?" Fletcher asked.

" Isn't it obvious. Whenever a man's whole persona changes is entirely because he's struck by the charisma of a woman. I should know since I've made several men lose their minds for me."

" You sound like you were some kind of siren, Lucita."

" I was what I was. But that doesn't mean I did all those crimes on my own free will." Lucita chuckled too herself as she shaked her head. " I was such a wildcat back then, and I don't just mean with my fighting."

Meanwhile, Sherry laughed too herself as she was being battered by Yokai's staff. Multiple bruises fractured her skin as Yokai brutally hit her with his staff. After being battered, Sherry rolled out of the way and tripped Yokai with her cat tail.

" Take this!" Sherry laughed as she punched Yokai in his face. " And THIS!" Sherry punched Yokai with multiple fists. Her speed matched Yokai's, not seen by the naked eye, and fractured his skin with multiple bruises. " I-WILL-WIN!"

" _Stupid," _Lucita thought watching Sherry fight. "_ Morph already. It's already been three minutes, so why haven't you changed already_?"

Yokai then raised his staff up and blocked Sherry's claws. Using all his strength, Yokai pushed Sherry off of him, then whacked her staff in her face. Yokai stood up, bleeding from his nose and his face, smiled.

" It seems I've misjudged your strength, Sherry. Even though you're the weakest member of our crew, you do have quite the punch. But…" Yokai thrusted his staff at Sherry. " I won't lose. I have everything to give on this fight."

" Well I have everything to give as well," Sherry replied with valor in her eyes. " I want to prove to all of you just how powerful I am. Mew Mew 3rd Gear!"

In a flash of light, Sherry's body dissolved, and a large, gray cat-like beast three times bigger than a human with a bushy tail and a cream-colored tip appeared. The cat roared as it jumped towards Yokai. However, as Sherry was close to Yokai, the young monk narrowly ducked under Sherry's form as he whacked her in her underbelly.

" Too slow."

Sherry went into a hysteria as she swiped multiple claws at Yokai. Yokai however was able to predict each and every one of Sherry's futile attacks and whacked her on the head every time she missed. Sherry may've been a masochistic, felt joy being hit, but even she had her limits as the whacks made her languid.

" How is Yokai able to know all of Sherry's moves before she makes them?" Nautilus asked as he was zealous about the battle.

"It's his ability," Lucita said as she too was zealous about the battle. "In case you didn't know, the monks Yokai once lived with were very spiritual people who believed in the endowment of spirits in nature. They also used those spirits as a link to others minds, so they can read the minds of people. But the people's minds they can read are ones close to them, like family."

" That doesn't seem fair. Yokai knows this and he still uses it to hurt his friend."

" It's Yokai's choice how he fights," Fletcher said awestruck by their battle. " We have no right to intrude with their fight."

" You can be at least sentimental about this , Fletcher. Don't you value your friends?"

" Of course I do. Seeing them fight is hard on me too."

" Then why are you so happy watching them fight?"

" Because it's natural. It's natural for us to fight, natural for us to have our differences. But I have a feeling this will be resolved without our help."

" _Hmmm," _Lucita thought watching Yokai whack Sherry's cat body. " _I hope you are right, Fletcher-baby. Otherwise things might turn into genocide." _

Sherry made another attempt to strike Yokai, knowing he'd be able to predict her next move, cleared all her thoughts on battle and thought solemnly on Supaiku. Her thinking only of the half-human, half-fishman cleared all her thoughts in battle, and was able to surprise Yokai by lashing her tail into his face.

" Guah!" Yokai screamed after being hit. Yokai fell down and crashed on the ground. After being hit, Yokai was able to stand up again. Blood dripped from Yokai's nose as he held it with his hands. " H-how were you able to block my powers?"

Sherry morphed back into her cat hybrid form. She smiled with her serrated sharp cat teeth staring down at the scared monk. " Ha. You could've followed me if only you didn't show me your powers before. Since I'm a doctor—yes, I'm a doctor who studied neurosurgeon when I was young—it was only fundamental for me to change the ideas in my head. How are you supposed to fight without your shards or mind, Yokai?"

Sherry dashed towards Yokai in her cat hybrid form. She was overconfident, over excelled with her lust of fighting, didn't notice Yokai took a talisman out of his robes. The talisman glowed bright green, then a field of green energy domed around Yokai and stopped Sherry from scratching him.

" Augh!" Sherry yelled from hitting the dome of energy. " What is this? It hurts! It actually HURT ME!"

Sherry's guard was down and Yokai whacked her in the face with his staff. Blood dripped out of Sherry's face and splattered over his shards. Sherry was mutilated by the raw power of Yokai's staff. Unable to move, barely able to breath, Yokai stood over her with his blood stained staff glistening in the light.

Yokai raised the talisman up, allowed its glossy alloy to shine in the light, smiled. " This here is the Talisman of Hera. It's a special tool that can act as a shield. Capable of protecting the user from any damage. It's a reparation of sins and lasts depending on the users pain. "

" B-but aren't monks supposed to be…calm and intuitive?"

" Yes, we're said to be the pious. But I'm not that kind of monk; I don't mean my lecherous nature. I suffer from sorrow, grieve, and grim. Unlike most who recover from their sufferings…I continue to keep mine in a hollow hole ripped right into my heart."

" _Five minutes left on the clock_," Lucita thought. " _Come on, Sherry, it's now or never. Show them the power of your Black Pearl_!"

However, before Sherry could even think about changing forms, Yokai raised his staff above his shoulders and walked away from her. " Why don't you just go. You can go find Supaiku, find him with everyone else if you want, but I'm staying here and I'm never come back to any of y—"

A cold breeze entered the room as the doors to the mansion were open. Turning their heads, the group of five saw a man drenched with mood and water standing by the entrance. Everyone was confused by the bizarre turn of events.

" You…" a shrill voice came from the mouth of the strange man.

" Um, do you know this man, Fletcher?" Lucita asked.

" Is he a of friend of yours?" Nautilus asked.

" I dunno," Fletcher replied half-wittedly.

" He can't be…" Yokai stuttered.

"Molten Eruption!"

Lava seeped out of the figures body. The lava burned away the mud, swamp around the figures body away. From the lava came the short navy brown hair, milky white skin, elegant buffed up legs, and shiny black shoes.

" Your friend ruined my life, but I'll have my revenge. Says me, Meiko."

Next Time: (narrated by Yokai) It's true I can become naïve at times, but I had my own reasons. Now Meiko may be angry, but trying to kill us is going a little too far. I wonder if Sherry will actually be able to learn the virtue of her Black Pearl? I have to wait and so will you. Find out Next Time on One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure! I will have a child no matter what.


	55. Lust's Safety Zone, Unlock 4th Gear

Yokai and Sherry both ceased their quarrel against each other. Yokai, who's staff glisten with the red liquids of Sherry's blood, stared into the eyes of Meiko as he stroked his staff. Sherry, who recently received a giant blow from Yokai and may've suffered from a concussion, she growled at the pale face of Meiko.

Fletcher, Nautilus and Lucita did their own things. Fletcher had no intention of fighting, but the miasma in the air from the smoldering flakes of Meiko's skin brought a wide, goofy smile on his face.

" Hahahahahhaa!" Fletcher laughed. " Hey, Nautilus, Lucita, look at the lizardman! Hahahahaha!"

"Fletcher, this is no time to be joking, chuckles, " Nautilus said in spite of watching Yokai and Sherry fighting. " Your crewmates are in jeopardy. Aren't you even a slight bit worried what's going to become of them?"

" Of course I am. I'm worried about all the members of my crew."

" Than why aren't you doing anything to help them?"

" 'cause I have a feeling this is Yokai and Sherry's fight. If we interrupted them, then they won't learn to fend for themselves."

" Ooh, Fletcher-baby!' Lucita laughed flamboyantly as she hugged Fletcher and hugged his face between her cleavage. " You say the cutest things, Fletcher-baby! Say more."

" Rucita, Rour Rquishing Re( Lucita, your squishing me)," Fletcher muttered with his head stuck. " Rhy Roes Rhis Reep Rappening Ro Re? ( Why does this keep happening to me)?"

" Meiko, what are you doing here?" Yokai asked thrusting his blood soaked staff at the magma bodied Meiko.

" Yokai, you know this creep?" Sherry asked.

" Oh course. He's an assassin for my uncle. If I were to say, not including me, he'd be ranked third of our organization, whereas my uncle is ranked 1, Stag his assassin's ranked 2, and everyone else is ranked 4-5."

" Your uncle? That creepy guy that carried that ghetto staff?"

" Yes…the very same." Yokai held his forefingers near his throat as he rubbed his Adam's Apple, coughed. " Ehem. Anyways, we should probably work together if we plan on getting rid of him, Ms. Sherry. What do you say?"

" Phbbb!" Sherry spat with her tongue sticking out. " Yeah right. Why don't you do him yourself. I'm sick of following this crew and I'm sick of you, Yokai."

" **Enough of your useless yammering**!" A dark voice shouted out of Meiko's mouth. " **Yokai, you have betrayed the order of our organization and have gave yourself up too pirates. Prepare to feel the full extent of my wrath! ****MOLTEN FIRECRACKER!"**

Small rock projectiles were launched everywhere out of Meiko. Yokai observed the rocks, studying them as he stroked his chin, then ran away and behind Sherry. As he was behind Sherry, he kneeled down, using her as a shield, where his hands comically groped the cheeks of her butt.

" Eeeeeeekkkkkk!" Sherry shrieked. " Yokai, you pervert, what are you do—"

Taken one hand off of Sherry's bum, Yokai pulled three sutras out of his robes. " Seal of the Elementals: Fire Shield!"

Yokai blew the sutras away. As they were being blown, they burst into flames where they resembled a snowflake with five arms. All of the rocks were absorbed by the flames, then they were shot out of the fiery snowflake and crashed into the ceiling.

" Wow," Nautilus awed in a calmed voice. " Your crewmate Yokai sure is a piece of work, Fletcher. He's just full of surprises."

" Yep," Fletcher laughed with his broad smile. " Yokai is strong. I wouldn't let anyone weak be in my crew."

Meanwhile, the flames in front of Yokai and Sherry distinguished. Sherry, who was no longer strickened by fear, her face became angry like an angry cat and she kicked Yokai in his face. Yokai was pushed off, a red mark in Sherry's cheek, as he then collapsed on the ground.

" That's for acting crazy, you ero-monk!"

" _Sherry sure has a lot of anger problems," _Lucita thought as she stroked her chin. " _She'll never pop her cherry or get a boyfriend if she's always so ruthless. And she's running low on time on that Black Pearl I gave her."_

A swarm of burning fireflies then flew out of Meiko's body. Dozens and dozens of fireflies looped around Meiko as they burned brightly. "** You can't stop me! I've already lost too much and have nothing else to lose. But if I'm going to die, I'm dragging your asses down with me!" **

" Shut up! You're not going to win for three reasons: One: your stupid. Two: your incredibly stupid. Three: You're the stupidest person in the world! Mew Mew 3rd Gear!"

Sherry dashed towards Meiko as her body transformed into her third giant cat form. She snarled and pounced towards Meiko. However, three fireflies flew away from Meiko's body and rammed straight into Sherry as they exploded.

" Sherry!" Nautilus shouted. As he shouted, he saw Fletcher and Lucita both had happy looks on their faces. " Guys, what's wrong with you? We have to get in there and help her."

" Nope," Fletcher said with a smile on his face.

" Fletcher ,don't be an ass! I don't know what you're trying to prove, but Sherry could die if we don't help her now."

" No she's not. As her captain, I would save her before that ever happened. But I just don't see any reason to help her now."

" I hate to tell you this, Nautilus-honey, but Fletcher-baby may have a point. Sherry needs some trials of hardship if she's ever expected to increase from where she is now. _And maybe she'll finally be able to unlock her Black Pearls powers." _

" Wanna hear something stupid?" Fletcher said still smiling. " When I first asked Sherry to be in my pirate crew, she told me she was a good doctor. I was thinking she'd be the caring, loving doctor kind of girl, and not the angry, jealous doctor that hits people for no reason."

After being hit, Sherry was smeared with dirt. She was bruise, had open cut wounds everywhere on her arms, and a blood trickling from her right cheek. She however still limply moved to where Meiko was standing and raised her claws up as she prepared to strike.

" **Please. Your pint-sized brain is making you stupid too my powers." **More fireflies looped around Meiko again as he smirked. " **Looks like your going to need another lesson. Molten Fireflies!" **

Dozens of fireflies flew out of Meiko's body. The fireflies zoomed in on Sherry as they then crashed into her and exploded on contact. Smoke engulfed Sherry where she was struck, but the shadow outline of her pointy-eared body could be seen.

" _Any moment now_," Lucita smirked watching the smoke clear and Sherry came out. " _All she need is a little more stimulus, and she'll be ready_."

Sherry heaved air from her mouth as she limply walked up to Meiko. Meiko merely smirked and held both his hands up as he pointed them at Sherry. " **Molten Eruption!" **

Meiko slammed both his arms into the ground of the mansion. The ground below him ripped open, lava seeped out. The lava streamed out of the mansion floor, and nearly burned the floor below her. Sherry may've dodged Meiko's attack, she fell over at the last second, but her claws were burned away by the lava.

" I-_ack_-must-_ack_-fight…" Sherry continued to shudder through her body, but limply walked over to Meiko. " I must.-_ack_-save-_ack_-Supaiku." Sherry groveled from the pain of her bones being stiff, but continued to walk over to Meiko with her claws raised up high.

" Sherry, grow up!" Lucita shouted

" W-what?"'

" I said Grow Up! You're acting like a spoiled brat! You may be strong, you may be able to do things other people can't do, but you'll never get stronger with your one weakness."

" W-we-weakness?"

" Yes. Your anger. It makes you rash, makes you impulsive, makes you weak. If you ever want to become strong, I'd suggest you shut up and listen to what your teacher has to say."

" Y-yo-your not my…teacher."

" Right now I am. And as your teacher, I'd suggest you shut your yap and listen to me. Close your eyes, take a deep breath, and listen to what I have to say."

" Close my-_ack_-eyes…?"

Sherry didn't know why, but the miasma around her changed. The whole persona of her personality had changed. She felt more relaxed, her muscles became calm, and her mind felt serene. As her mind was feeling serene…her mind grew blank…

###

Sherry was in a different place. The place was nothing but a void of white space domed together in the inside of a cube. As Sherry looked around, she saw the lewd woman Lucita sitting on a chair near a desk and eating a strange looking fish cuisine with a knife and fork.

" You!" Sherry shouted, she walked over to Lucita while pointing a finger at her. " Where are we? Why did you take me here?"

" Sit down!"

As if on impulse, Sherry collapsed on the ground. Her bones were cracked, using her hands to stand up, but she felt like a hundred tons were crushing on top of her. Lucita however just ignored Sherry's grief and continued using her knife to cut through the fish cuisine and having her fork help her put it in her mouth and swallow it."

" Good, now that you've finally calmed down, I'll finally be able to talk to you."

Sherry wasn't too talkative, her bones weighed down, her face burnished red, said, " " Where are we? Are we….dead?"

" Of course not. You're just under the influence of my hallucinogenic. It puts you under a comatose state, but you should recover soon. I just wanted this time to talk to you so my words would reach your thick skull."

Lucita's hold on Sherry ended. Sherry collapsed, panting, she finally got back on her feet and glared at Lucita. " You bitch!"

Sherry tried throttling towards Lucita and claw her with her claws, but her body was soon levitated off the ground and threw to the side. Then again, Sherry's body was thrown to the side. After being thrown, she was thrown to the side and smashed against the wall.

Again, and again, and again, and again—she was thrown so many times, Lucita thought she'd broken all of Sherry's bones. However, as nothing in the room was close to reality, Lucita knew it was possible for Sherry to sustain any real damage. She finally got bored of her and allowed her body to fall on the ground.

" I will not speak to you when you're angry. If you solve everything with your claws, you'll never be able to solve anything." Lucita finished her cuisine and walked over to Sherry. Using her feet, Lucita pushed Sherry up so she was facing her. " Come on, quiet acting hurt, you faker."

Lucita slammed her feet on Sherry's windpipe. Sherry coughed from her windpipe being hit, but Lucita just slapped her in the face.

" What-_ack_-is the_-ack_-hell wrong with-_ack_-you?"

" What are you feeling? Are you feeling angry? Good. It's about time you stop think about yourself, stop being selfish and help everyone who's close to you. If you don't, you'll just end up like a loser like me." Lucita grabbed Sherry's collar, threw her in the air and kicked her in her side." Think about that!"

" _What's wrong with me_?" Sherry thought after being kicked. " _Why do I feel so…crummy_? _I feel so alone. I should be enjoying being hit, but all I feel is loneliness. It's like I can feel what…_

###

Sherry's mind drifted somewhere else. She was in a shrine, sitting cross-legged and staring at a portrait of shards hanging on a wall. Ahead of her she could see a small boy wearing black robes with green hair and a lavender ribbon in his hair with a staff in his hand praying to the portrait.

" Dearest Hera, please make me make my daddy proud," the boy prayed to the portrait. " And forgive me for I'm about to sin." The boy picked up his staff and ran out of the shrine.

Sherry followed him all the way. He travelled through the woods, down a winding slope, and his feet touched the pave. Besides the boy were four marines escorting a higher up through the forest. The marines took haste of the boy as they stopped walking.

" Little boy," one of the marines said as he walked over to the boy and kneeled down to his level. " I'm going to have to ask you to get away. There are a lot of bandits out there, so you'll have to leave before—"

The boy surprised Sherry, he took out a small knife, jumped to the marines neck and stabbed him with the tip of his knife. The remaining three marines gasped at the boy, and then they pulled out their cutlass swords while charging towards the boy. However, from the boy's robes, he pulled out two sutras out and threw them at two marines. The marines stopped, stared at the sutras on their chests, then sparks came out as they both burst into flames.

" Ahhhhh!" The business man cried seeing the ashes of the once living humans. " Please, you have to save me!"

The last remaining marine reached behind his back and pulled out another cutlass sword. Crossing his swords, raising them over his head, the marine prepared to strike. The boy however didn't do anything and just stared at the marines with a blood soaked knife in his hands.

" You little bastard!" The marine shouted holding both his swords over the boy. " Prepare to die!"

Before the marine swinged his sword, the young boy took out a strange amulet wrapped around his neck. The amulet glowed bright green around the boys neck and a dome of green light surrounded his small body. The marines' sword bounced off the surface of his sword and pushed the marine back.

" Sorry, but I must assassinate that businessman. I'm sorry, but I don't have any other choice." The boy raised his staff up as it glowed bright blue. " Ancient Art of the Elementals: Koori!" Ice came out of the boy's staff as it surrounded the marine's body and froze him instantly. " You were indeed admirable. I'll respect your bravery by letting you live another day. But I must assassinate that man now."

The boy walked past the marine trapped inside the ice and walked over to the businessman. The businessman was shaking, his body was trembling, he collapsed on the ground and gasped at the young boy who was walking towards him.

Meanwhile, Sherry observed the boy. She was scared by how the boy moved, his cold eyes, and the staff in his hand. Then she took a closer look at the boy's face and gasped. " _That can't possibly be…Yokai_?"

" Please spare me!" The businessman begged while on his knees and clasping his hands together. " I'll give you anything! Money, food, anything! Just please let me live!"

" There's no use trying to buy me over with petty offerings," the boy said coldly as he walked closer to the man. " I'm sorry, but this is something I just must do." The tip of the boy's staff glowed orange as flames burned through his shards. " I'm sorry. Ancient Art of the Elementals: Hi!"

" Ahhhhhh!"

Flames burned through his shards and a wave of flames was released. The businessman was engulfed in flames and cried as he was burned alive. Sherry looked at him with absolute disgust.

" _That can't be Yokai_! _What's going on?" _

###

The scene around Sherry had changed. She was now in a dark room with dim light shining overhead. In the darkness she saw another small boy with brown hair and a skull shaped scar on his body. The boy didn't wear any clothes except for a white pair of underwear.

" _What's going on_?" Sherry thought. " _First I was in a forest and now I'm in a room. Something doesn't feel right about this." _

The boy wasn't alone. Above him was a masculine man with dark skin and multiple scars on his face. The man too didn't wear any clothes and had multiple scars on his chest. The boy and the man were having a brawl, both had fists that were bleeding with blood, and continued to punch each other in their faces.

" Is that all you got, Christopher?" The black skinned man asked as he tried punching the little boy in his face again, but the small boy blocked it with his fists.

" I can always do better." The boy pressed both his arms on the black skinned man's elbows and pushed himself up as he kicked both his legs under his chin. The man tumbled down from the blow and the little boy landed gracefully on his feet touching the ground.

" _Am I dreaming or something_? _First Yokai and now Christopher. Am I going to see everyone's pasts_?"

The attention of Christopher went away. Two shadowy figures walked in from behind Christopher and watched him sit down against a corner and sulk to himself.

" **Amazing**," one of the shadowy figures said. " **He was able to take down one of our most elite assassins, and he didn't even use his Devil Fruit ability—" **

A long tongue stretched out in front of the assassin, slithered in his pockets and took a small cookie out. He then slithered the cookie back to him and slipped it inside his mouth. The small sound of chewing crunched the cookie in his mouth.

" **Guess you spoke a little too soon**," the voice of the other shabby figure said. " **The boss said we should quarantine him from the outside world, but I think this is starting to get him clueless to the outside world.**"

Sherry walked past both the shadowy figures and walked over to the sulky looking Christopher. " _He looks so sad. It's depressing_." Sherry rubbed little Christopher's head. Christopher didn't seem to feel Sherry's warm touch, but tilted his head right. In his eyes Sherry could make out the faint sight of tears.

" What's wrong with me?"

" _The poor boy." _

###

Sherry was now in what looked like an island. Below her were giant moist rocks, shining brightly under the sunlight, and a dense fog shrouding the ozone.

" From all the places I've visited…this is by far the strangest one of them all."

Sherry then heard the sound of crying off in the distance. Sherry turned her head to where the sound was coming from and saw a small boy sitting by the shores of the lake, crying.

" _Great, another baby I have to take care of." _Sherry sighed and walked over to the small boy. Sitting beside him, she reached her hand out and rubbed his back. " There there, there there, everything's going to be alright." Sherry sighed as she rubbed his back.

Unlike her previous encounters, the small boy turned his tear soaked eyes at the face of Sherry. His droopy eyes continued to look at Sherry even when he tilted her head left and right.

" Are you my big sister?" The boy said in a childish voice.

" Huh?"

Getting a closer look, Sherry then saw how the boy's hair was brown and his eyes were brown. He too only wore a pair of underwear instead of clothes. The boy then smiled and hugged Sherry around her legs.

" Big sister!"

The boy continued rubbing his head against Sherry's smooth legs. However, he soon jumped off, waved his hands to Sherry, then he jumped off the ledge and falled into the ocean.

" OI!" Sherry crawled to the edge and looked down into the ocean, shouted, " Hey, are you alright, little boy!"

WHOOSH!

From below the small boy swopped up. Sherry's mouth gaped seeing the boy flying, giant green wings replacing his hands and a small beak on his face. The boy flew into the stratosphere, swooped down, did loops around, then he finally landed back near Sherry.

" Look at me, big sister. I'm flying."

" Holy crap, Fletcher, is that you?"

The little boy however couldn't hear what Sherry was saying as he was too busy flying above her. The young Fletcher then flew past her and made his way into the forest. Sherry sweat dropped seeing the trees ruffle in the forest. " Yep, it's that screwball Fletcher alright."

" I guess some people never change," said Lucita as she was standing right beside her. Sherry gawked at the sight of Lucita, but then growled at her. " It sure is cute how feisty Fletcher-baby is."

" Lust! What are you doing here?"

" First: my name is Lucita Redford; Lust was just a name given to me by my former captain. Second: I'm here because I live here. Right now you're experiencing the past of your pirate crewmembers. If you're wondering how I know, let's just say I got some feedback by a very *cute* author."

###

Watching over Sherry and Lucita high in the clouds was me, 4fireking. I watched over those girls of mine (not peeping down their shirts of course), and decided to talk to Lucita. Now I'm laughing my ass off enjoying(popcorn and soda in my hand) staring down and screwing with !

###

" So what are you trying to tell me? Yokai's a murderer, Christopher's a homicidal maniac, and Fletcher's an idiot because he spent his life on an island?

" No. Didn't you feel anything watching them, Sherry? Didn't you feel any remorse for them? I showed you this because I wanted you to stop thinking of yourself and worry about others. Once you have something to work for, you'll have a reason to get stronger. So stop loathing around and start caring."

Tides then blew in. The feeling of the wind blew in and touched Sherry's face as her pupils dilated. In the ocean she could see the reflection of her three friends: Yokai, Christopher, and Fletcher. Then more faces appeared: Supaiku, Dorobou, and Avalon.

Just then the seas went away and Sherry was inside a small room. Sherry knew the room—it was her own room—she could see all the stuffed animals on the bed. And at the chair she once had in her room was a younger her. Sherry back then was a hard working student, spent most of her time studying from text books, but had an inner conscious where she was grieving.

" Why?" The young Sherry asked still writing on a piece of paper. " Why'd I have to be born this way? What makes me so different from all the other girls? Even though he was homeless and poor…he was still my friend." The younger Sherry took a scalpel out and held it close to her neck. " Damn you, father. Damn you!"

" No!" Older Sherry shouted at the horrid sight of her past. " No, don't do it!"

It was too late. Younger Sherry stuck the tip of the scalpel through her neck and blood dripped out. While watching the grotesque image, Sherry remembered how she forget the tip of the scalpel was dull and didn't get past her conus elasticulus. She did remember how she was hospitalized…

" It hurts going through memory lane, doesn't it, Sherry," Lucita's voice crept up behind Sherry and echoed in her eardrums. " Back then you were such a coward to face your friends you'd rather give up your own life. I believe what happened next made you become a masochist. But now there is nowhere for you to run and nowhere for you to hide. It's up to you how you want to live your life, so don't blame Fletcher, don't blame me, and don't blame anyone else but you."

" B-but…I'm just so scared."

" You can do this, Sherry. Remember, you have the help of friends and you have that Black Pearl inside your body. All you have to do is believe in yourself and listen to that voice. But tell me, Sherry, what is that voice?"

" That voice…?"

###

The hallucinogen in Sherry wore off. She was now back inside the mansion, in the midst of battle, being stared at by Fletcher, Nautilus, and the former Sinful Pirate Lucita. Deep inside Sherry's body…she could feel a strange sensation stirring up inside of her.

" Mew Mew…" Sherry's eyes turned amber and her teeth serrated. Bright light then glowed out of Sherry as she was engulfed by it, but could still be heart, " 4th Gear!"

A bright red light glowed from Sherry's body and spiraled out. Neither Fletcher, Nautilus, Lucita nor Meiko could see Sherry as she was inside the bright red light. However, the sound of her screaming was heard inside.

Then after she screamed, the light glowing around her body disappeared and a new being emerged. The creature that appeared was a sphinx, face of a stoned cat, wings of an eagle, body of a lion with steel talons, black curve patterns on his eyelids, a lion tail, and a green emerald on her forehead.

" Rowwrrrrrr!" Sherry roared, her mighty voice shook the whole mansion.

" Wow, whoever thought Sherry could look so…cool?" Nautilus said as he was awestrucked by Sherry.

" What can I can? I can be a saint when I want to be. But it's too bad there's only one minute left on her Black Pearl. There's so much she could've still done. "

"** Your friend ruined my life, but I'll have my revenge. Says me, Meiko," **Meiko growled as he raised his hands up and dozens of fireflies flew above him. **Come, my precious pets. Destroy that wench and restore liberty too me, now!" **

As if the fireflies understood him, they all looped around and then dashed off towards Sherry. Sherry however in her sphinx form didn't move a muscle and allowed all the fireflies to ram into her. A giant explosion came, it caught each and every one in the mansion by surprise, but as the smoke cleared they saw Sherry unscratched by them and still standing strong.

" Rowwrrrr!"

Sherry jumped in and pounced towards Meiko. As she ran, her eagle rings started too flap as it gave everyone the assumption she was flying while she moved. But even though she was moving in fast, Meiko just raised both his arms and pointed them at Sherry, smirked.

" **Meteor!" **

Meiko held both his hands out. A giant meteor made of rock and lava formed between his arms. Meiko held the meteor over his head, laughing wickedly through his mouth, laughed, " **It's time for you to die**!"

Meiko threw his meteor towards Sherry. The meteor throttled at her, touched her skin, but split in half on contact. Sherry still throttled towards Meiko with great speed, then she pounced towards him.

" _It looks like…_" Lucita smirked at the results of the battle. " _Sherry won. What a strong girl." _

" **Agh**!" Meiko screamed as his bones cracked by Sherry holding him in his jaw and hitting him against the floor. What was most surprising was even though Meiko's body was made of lava, it didn't work against Sherry's strong teeth. " **Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" **

It looked like Meiko was defeated (course, from all my previous chapters, me 4fireking, you know that the good guy always wins) as Sherry spit his body out of his mouth. Sherry had other things she wanted to do to Meiko from the ravenous anger of her form, but her time was up and red light glowed from her body.

After glowing for a few seconds, Sherry emerged from the red light. Unlike her precious transformation, Sherry was tired and all her clothes were gone (I wanted to describe her nipples, I'm such a *pervert*, but I think Sherry should have some dignity.) As her body collapsed on the ground, she curled up in a ball and held her hands over her chest.

" Sherry!" Fletcher shouted as he got up and ran to Sherry. Fletcher then picked Sherry up by yanking on her hair and mercilessly slapped her across her face. " You-_smack_-have_-smack_-to-_smack_-wake up-_smack_-Sherry."

Fletcher's behavior actually worked. Sherry's arms twitched at the feeling of being slapped and after being slapped so many times, she raised her left arm up with her right arm still covering her chest and slapped Fletcher with all her strength.

" FLETCHER YOU JERK!"

Sherry smacked Fletcher with all her strength. As he was hit, Fletcher then rocketed back by Sherry's excessive force. Nautilus and Lucita both had to skid away from their bench as Fletcher rocketed towards them, nearly hitting them, but only broke through the concrete of the wall.

" Your friend Sherry sure has some anger issues, Fletcher," Nautilus said while shaking his head.

" Maybe she should sign up for anger management," Lucita said while smiling.

" **You think you've won?" **Too everyone's horror, Meiko the assassin was still able to move. He stood up and raised both his hands up as he pointed them too Nautilus and Lucita. " **If I can't beat Yokai, and I can't beat that toad bastard or that cat-bitch, then I'll settle with you tw—"**

" Shut up!" With a swish of her fingers, both Meiko's hands exploded. Tiny pieces of his hand flew everywhere but blood didn't come out; his body was made entirely out of lava. " I'm a pacifist, so it's against my rights to kill, but I will not stand for people's bullshit. Now go to sleep!"

With another swish of her fingers, Meiko the assassin was fast asleep. As he snoozed soundly, Lucita walked through the door where Fletcher was launched into, and then she came back while carrying Fletcher with only one hand. Lucita gently laid Fletcher down and leaned in close to his mouth.

" Lucita, what are you planning on doing?"

" Give Fletcher-baby a little life." Lucita opened Fletcher's mouth open and leaned her lips to his mouth. She was performing CPR, she blew air into Fletcher's mouth, and his cheeks puffed up. After performing CPR, Lucita removed Fletcher's shirt, smiled seeing his oily, masculine chest, then pushed her hands down to held his respiration. " Live, Fletcher-baby, live!"

" **YOU!" **A heinous voice shouted from behind Lucita and Nautilus.

Lucita and Nautilus both turned their heads the other way and say what they believed to be the owner of the mansion Kaoru. What they saw wasn't the face of Kaoru, rather they saw what seemed to be a hideous creature. Teeth sharp as nail, eyes black as night, gray fur covering her face, and furry black claws. All her clothes were tattered up as fur was translucent through the holes.

" Oh…" Nautilus said slightly agape seeing the teeth of Kaoru glistening in the light.

" Crap," Lucita finished.

" **You dare allow violence in the masters house?" **The inside of the mansion started to shake. As it did, Nautilus got up to fight, but Lucita continued to hold Fletcher's unconscious body tightly. " **That is just something I cannot allow." **

Next Time: (narrated by Lucita) I guess it's time for me to take the spotlight, sugars. First off: I'm a pacifist, so there's no way I'd raise a finger in vain. Second off: your going to see a side of me you'll never want to see again. Fighting that girl Kaoru…er, Tempest…I have to use all my strength to protect my *perfect* boy. Will it actually be me or Yokai that stops her? Find out Next Time on One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure. P.S, if any of you are ever feeling lonely, need someone to keep you company (erotically licking her lips), you know who to call. Tee-hee : )


	56. The Shard of Illusion, Kaoru's Tears

( if you see anything that looks like grammar mistakes, it's probably because their there on purpose)

Nathan was the only one capable of helping the people in need—Fletcher, Sherry, Yokai and Lucita—but even he was no match for the foul creature known as Kaoru.

In Lucita's eyes, Kaoru had become a much different, fouler kind of person. Her hair stood straight up as it moved with the breeze, her eyes now white as a ghost, and her body pale as white. Small pebbles looped around Kaoru's chest as she snarled at Lucita.

" So it's a fight you want, eh, you conniving housetress?" Lucita smirked&chuckled. " That can be arranged. Love Love Arsine Gas!"

Lucita opened her mouth and breathed out small particles of highly toxic yellow gas. The gas shrouded Lucita's body, which was immune to the gas since she too was made of gas; being a logia user and all, didn't reach Yokai, Fletcher, Nathan or Sherry, and was blown over too Kaoru.

The gas had an adverse effect on Kaoru. She was immune to the gas as well, partially because she too was already dead and just growled through her throat at the sight of the gas.

" **You bitch**!" The demon body of Kaoru shouted. " **Nothing will keep me from my master**! **Groowrraa**!"

Kaoru floated midair with the help of rocks appearing and being used as a flying carpet for her. She floated above Lucita, who still had her illustrious smirk on her face, then she jumped off the pebbles and slashed her claws into Lucita's chest. But as she did, Lucita became gas itself and flowed away from Kaoru.

Lucita's body reformed into a body of smoke with a head made of smog and lips made of red gas. " Nice try, cutey," The gas body of Lucita smirked. " But you're going have to do harder if you want to hurt me."

" **Groowrraa**!"

Kaoru continued scratching her wolf claws at Lucita, but it had an adverse effect as her paws just passed through her without even the slightest bit of damage. With every slash, the sound of Lucita chuckling was heard.

" Come on, Lucita!" Nathan cheered on the sidelines. " You can do it!"

Lucita's smoky body passed through the floor of Kaoru's mansion. Kaoru however still went into frenzy. She scratched her claws into the tiles of the mansion. But as she was scratching, smoke seeped out of the tiles of the floor.

" **Get out here! Get out here so I can rip your head off! Groowrraa!" **

" If it' s your wish, sugar, then it'll be done. Love Love Flourine Gas!"

The tiles under Kaoru's feet started to dampen from fluorine gas eroded inside the soil of the bricks. However, the tiles began to break and Kaoru fell through the floor. But she climbed back up after a few seconds and even angrier than before.

" **You bitch! Die! Die! Die!**"

Kaoru's entire body burned in flames. Because Lucita was in her gas form, she would've exploded, gas highly flammable, but she reverted back into her voluptuous human body and smirked.

" I think a kiss will help."

Lucita removed her clothes. Underneath her clothes was her bra she used to seduce Fletcher, whipped it around, and she lashed it at Kaoru's neck as it wrapped around her. Lucita pulled Kaoru too her and kissed her on her lips. Nathan gawked at the lewd sight of Lucita kissing another girl.

" **Gry (**Die)!" The gurgling sound of Kaoru was heard as she was unharmed by Lucita's manipulation. Lucita then back flipped out of the way right before Kaoru slashed her claws into her. " **Die! Die! Die**!"

" Hmmm. " Lucita shook her head. " I should've known. My kiss works by creating a oxytocin through the blood that gives my victims the illusion their in love with me. It seems though this girl's either dead or doesn't have a heart, so it won't work on her. Guess I'll have to settle this pity matter some other way."

Lucita made a kissing gesture where she placed both her hands on her lips and smooched on it. As she did, a giant pink heart appeared over her and covered her. As the heart left, Lucita appeared with her body made entirely out of chlorine gas.

" Hahahahaha!" The loud voice of Fletcher tittered from far away. " I'm back!"

A giant gust of wind blew out of the hole Fletcher was pushed through and the young, idiotic captain flew out while still not in his half rock form with a yutaka strapped behind his back. Fletcher flew past Lucita, flew too Yokai, picked him up and flew over to Sherry with Yokai and the yutaka clothing.

" Fletcher, your okay," Nathan said as he sighed in relief. " I thought you were a goner for good; what with Sherry punching you through the wall and all."

" Sherry's punches are weak!" Fletcher laughed while standing over Sherry with no clothes on and holding Yokai. " Me bring clothes for Sherry! Me helpful! Now, Nathan, put clothes on Sherry."

" Huh? I can't put clothes on a girl. I'll nosebleeds doing that. But why can't you do it yourself, Fletcher?"

" Sherry gets mad whenever I touch her," Fletcher said with a smile on his face. " Sherry's mean. Mean mean, mean."

" I can put Sherry's clothes back on," said Yokai who was awake again. " But I'll need to rub her skin with lotion."

" I'm awake, I'm awake!" Sherry shouted as she too was awake. She scowled at Fletcher and Yokai as she swiped the clothes from Fletcher (her hand covering her breast), growled. " You are all a bunch of idiots!"

Sherry turned her body away from all the men as she was changing. Nathan improvised by morphing his body into a giant cube of water. Yokai's staff glowed bright blue, shouting " Ancient Art of the Elementals: Koori!" unleashing ice that froze Nathan's water based body on contact. Nathan had become a giant block of ice used as a door for Sherry.

" Fletcher, who's that girl Lucita's facing?" Yokai said.

Fletcher turned around, saw the person Yokai was looking at, laughed. " That's Kaoru, silly!"

" Kaoru?"

Kaoru, the undead housetress, bite her teeth through Lucita's arm as she tried ripping her arm off, but Lucita's arm broke down into large methane gas that froze Kaoru's face. Kaoru however quickly recovered from the gas and gnarled her teeth at Lucita again.

" No! That can't be Kaoru! My sweet future wife can't be t-that…thing!"

Sherry finished changing into her new clothes. Fletcher used his wind controlling ability to slice through the ice, not harming Nathan since he's made entirely out of water, as Sherry walked over it and Nathan re-solidified into his human form.

" I'm afraid it is so, Yokai," Sherry said with a disappointed look on her face. " That's…your wife."

" No! NO!" Yokai held both his hands to his head and screamed. " THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!"

" It seems like Yokai is going through the five stages of grief," Sherry said. " First there's denial."

" This can't be true! This just can't be true."

" Followed by anger."

Yokai ran to the wall and whacked his staff against the wall. " THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!"

" Bargaining."

" Sherry!" Yokai ran over to Sherry and got on his knees. " You have to help me, Sherry. Please bring her back to life."

" Depression."

" Waaaaaahhhh!" Yokai started crying through his eyes as he rubbed them with his arms. " Waaaaahhhhh!"

" And finally there's acceptance."

" Great," Nathan said as he sighed in relief. " Enough of those antics."

" This just can't be her!" Yokai strolled away from Nathan, Sherry and Fletcher as he leaned against the wall. " It just can't be."

" That doesn't sound like acceptance."

" I-I don't know how. It's like the three stages are repeating themselves."

" Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!"

As Yokai was busy lamenting about his supposed demon fiancée, Lucita changed her strategy against the creature. Lucita transformed her body into her swan form and went airborne as she flew above Kaoru. Kaoru tried bearing her fangs and scratching at the flying Lucita, but the former Sinful Pirate member just flew above her and laughed.

"' Looks like your having some troubles trying to touch me, cutey."

" **Growrrrra**!"

" Don't worry about a thing, sugar bod. I'll take care of you nice and easy. Wind Cutter!"

Lucita flapped her wings with great speed as large gust of wind blew out and sliced through Kaoru's skin. The attack didn't even flinch Kaoru. Ice shrouded Kaoru's hands, giant spears of ice fired out, and headed for Lucita. Lucita dodged the ice, swooped down, then swooped back up.

" Nothing seems to work on you. Fu fu, what am I going to do?"

Sherry and Nathan watched in apprehension watching Lucita fight. Even though Lucita was strong, had an aerial advantage against her opponent, her wind, gas, and even kisses had no effect on her. Yokai continued to bang his hands against the walls while Fletching laughed at his grief.

" Hahahahahaha! Yokai's funny! Hahahahahaha!" As Fletcher laughed at the grieving Yokai, he noticed a small glowing in the dark. " Light pretty." Fletcher flew towards where the light was glowing by using the wind to fly. Fletcher landed on the top of the stairs. As he turned around, he saw Kaoru's pet wolf Tempest sitting down and staring at the fight between Kaoru and Lucita. " Yoo-hoo! Hello!"

Tempest didn't seem to notice Fletcher even though he was standing right beside her. Fletcher made silly faces, pulling on his mouth, and sticking his tongue out. Fletcher continued making silly faces—one where he pulled on his nostrils to make the holes look bigger, another where he put his hair in his mouth, making shadows of animals of animals with his fingers—none got the wolfs attention.

" Wind Squall!"

Lucita opened her small beak and breathed in large air. Lucita's chest endowed, absorbing the air, then flapped her wings as she blew air out from her mouth. A giant hurricane of wind blew out of her wings and blew towards Kaoru.

**" Groowrraa! Groowrraa! Groowrraa!" **

Wind blew in Kaoru's palms. The wind blew towards Lucita's wind as they both thrashed together. Lucita desperately beat her wings to keep her wind up. Kaoru growled through her teeth as she unleashed a hurricane of wind from her hands.

" It looks like their evenly matched, Sherry," Nathan said while he awed Lucita's ferocity. " I can't believe a woman that old can be so strong."

" I can't believe Yokai actually wanted to marry that tarp. But I guess this isn't the strangest thing I've ever caught him trying to do."

Lucita had the advantage against Kaoru. Even though they were both using the wind element, Lucita's wings helped her overpower Kaoru's winds. Kaoru was no match for the wind as it came closer to her. But as the wind was about to suck her in however, flames burst out of Kaoru's hands.

" Oh, this can't be good."

Kaoru unleashed the flames from her hands. The flames went past Lucita's flames and headed straight for her. Lucita couldn't move, her hands were too busy producing air that was used to fight Kaoru, she was burned by Kaoru's flames.

" Ahhhhhhhh!"

" Lucita!" Nathan shouted seeing Lucita crying in pain. Nathan tried running to help Lucita but Sherry held him back by raising her hands out. " Let me go!"

" Don't be stupid, Nathan! Can't you see what's going on here?"

" I don't know or care! I have to help someone in pain!"

" Just be quiet and look up for one second.

" Look…up—what?"

Nathan could see Fletcher and Tempest above. Fletcher pranced around Tempest while making a silly face—he had a vortex holding his hair strands up, used air to push his eyelids down, making a face like a fish, and creating shadow creatures of tigers.

" Blah, blah, blah, blah!" Fletcher made the silly noises while he pranced around Tempest. Fletcher then changed his appearance. He used small wind vortex's to make cat ears on his head, small wind spheres to look like boobs, hissed and clawed the air. " Look at me; I'm Sherry. Nya, nya, nya. I'm a masochist doctor who likes to get hurt! Hit me. Hit me! Hit ME!"

" Okay…" A trickle of sweat dripped down Sherry's head. " Ignore that idiot. _I do not say nya, Fletcher, you idiot. _ Look closer."

Nathan turned his head right and saw Tempest sitting beside Fletcher. Tempest didn't move a muscle, she just sat down as she watched Lucita getting burned. In her eyes, Nathan could vaguely see a small red light glowing.

" What the heck is going on with Kaoru's pet wolf, Sherry?"

" I don't know. But it seems like that 'wolf' isn't just an ordinary wolf. There seems to be something spooky about it."

All the pain numbed inside Lucita's body. She could no longer feel the pain of flames burning through her. All she felt was the cold pain of-

" _Wait, cold? How could I feel cold if I'm being boiled alive_?" Lucita looked up, saw Fletcher and Tempest, than noticed the red light twinkling in her eyes. " _Now I get it. It's all the wolfs doing. She doesn't have the power to control elements. She can create illusions. But if she can make illusions, than that means—" _

Lucita looked through her mind for happy thoughts. She found the joy in men—hot, sexy, muscular, black, big pe…-it soothed her mind and helped her think straight. Lucita was feeling gentile. In her premeditated stat she walked up to Kaoru even though she was on fire.

**" Groowrraa! Groowrraa! Groowrraa!" **

" Sorry, sister, but you can't fool me." Lucita flicked her hands at Kaoru. Kaoru disappeared just being touched by Lucita's hands. " You can't fool me with your illusions, Tempest."

" What?" Nathan, Sherry and even Yokai who stopped going through the stages of Grief shouted in unison.

" Sherry!"

" Nathan!"

" Lucita!"

" Nathan!"

" Sherry!"

" Yokai!"

" Nathan!"

" Lucita!"

" Yokai!"

" Sherry!"

Fletcher swooped down and popped up in front of Sherry, Yokai, Lucita. " Fletcher!

" Hahahahahaha!" Fletcher laughed while everyone stared at Tempest. Fletcher grabbed Tempests' ears and started playing with them. " Look at me; I'm a wolf." Fletcher played with Tempests' ears and giggled while he did it. " Hahahahahaha! Hey, Sherry, this is so co—"

" Get your hands off me!" Tempest said, to everyone's horror, from her mouth. The sight of seeing an actual wolf talking made everyone uneasy. Fletcher however didn't release his hands from Tempests' ears.

Yokai was the most uneasy of them all, pointed his fingers at Tempest, gasped, " Wait, you mean to tell you…you…can talk?"

The anger on Tempest's face left her even though Fletcher continued playing with her ears. " That's right, Yokai. I never wanted you to find out this way. It was actually me the master took care of. For years I've watched the master suffer. The day he died, I wanted to get revenge on his floozy of a wife. That's when I ate a Devil Fruit. With that Devil Fruit, I became immortal, and had my revenge on her. "

" That sounds kind of creepy," Fletcher said. " You're kind of a freak, Tempest."

" That's kinda like the pot calling the kettle black, Fletcher."

" Sherry, why are you making fun of pots?"

" No, no, it's just a meta—aw, forget it. You wouldn't know what that means anyways."

" After I had revenge on that wench, my soul was trapped inside this giant mansion. I'm unable to leave, unable to die, and can only stay on this island until I've found someone to become my new master."

" Hehehehehehe." Fletcher giggled still playing with Tempest's ears. Fletcher finally stopped playing and looked at Sherry. " Do you know what we need on this crew, Sherry?"

" No, what do we need on this crew, Fletcher?"

" We need a pet. I want a pet."

" A pet…?" Tempest growled. " Pet?" Dozens of eyes popped out around Tempest's body while she snarled through her mouth. " I AM NO ONE'S PET!"

An eerie noise was heard from Tempest's body as dozens of school heads erupted from her back. The heads flew around the mansion while laughing heinously. Sherry, Nathan, Lucita, and Yokai were all scared of the flying heads—Fletcher was the only one still laughing.

" Woohoo!" Fletcher used his wind manipulation powers to fly into the air and soared in the air. While he was flying, Fletcher continued laughing hysterically. " Wheeeeee! This is fun! Wheeee! And A-loop!" Fletcher did a cart wheel, then looped backwards, and then he pushed his body forward as a vortex pushed looped him around. " Hahahahaha!"

" Fletcher, stop goofing around!" Sherry yelled on the ground. " I'm freaking out—Eeeeeeek!" A giant skull head came down and scared Sherry. But the skull head disappeared when it touched Sherry's skin. " That was-_eek_-the scariest thing-_eek_-in my_-eek_-life."

" **Sherry…" **Sherry heard a female voice somewhere nearby. " **Sherry…**"

" Sensei?" Sherry turned around and saw the frail appearance on her late teacher. She looked so peaceful, glowing blue and wearing a white blouse as her long blue hair swayed side by side. But what seemed most peaceful about her was her maroon blue eyes. " Sensei, it really is you?"

Sherry tried holding her sensei in her arms, but her hands only passed through her like she was made of thin air. Sherry flapped her hands at her sensei, but nothing seemed to be happening to her. Sherry could only watch the transparent body of her sensei stare at her with cold eyes.

" **Why did you do it, Sherry**?"

" W-what?"

" **Why did you let me die? I taught you everything you know about medicine, but you just left me to die. So how could you, Sherry**?" Sherry's sensei's face turned into a grotesque skeleton with rotting skin. She had no eyes and was nothing more than a skeleton staring at Sherry. " **You'll soon feel what I feel! Raaahhhhhh!" **

" Ahhhhhhhh!"

Meanwhile, Nathan was running amuck when he saw Sherry who was shuddering as her legs were shaking. " Sherry, you have to calm down. It's only an illusion—guah!"

Beneath Nathan's feet was a puddle of blood. The whole floor was filled with blood spilled everywhere. Wherever he turned he saw blood spilled down. Nathan then saw two bodies of skeletons lying in the puddle of blood.

" Mom…Dad…is that you?"

Both skeleton heads turned to Nathan. Nathan grimaced as worms slithered out of their eyesockets and their jaws were filled with blood. Nathan couldn't bare the calamity, tried turning away, but his eyes continued to stare into the dark, dead faces of his deceased step parents.

" **Nathan…**" A female voice said from one of the skeletons mouth. " **You did this to us, Nathan. It's your fault we ended up like this."**

**" I'm afraid your mother is right, Nathan," **a male voice said in the other skeleton. " **If it weren't for you, we would both be happy.**"

" No…that can't be true. My real step parents were loving and nurturing! They would never say stuff like—what was that?"

Nathan heard a slight hissing sound where he stood. Nathan turned his head left, right, sweating out from his pores, but couldn't find anything on his ground level. Then when Nathan turned his head up, he saw a pair of giant red eyes staring down at him. From the darkness two pairs of giant fangs glistened out, and a long tongue slithered out.

" NO!"

Lucita was in a better position than Sherry and Nathan, but even she couldn't hide from her past. She saw her mother and the young marine who she thought to be her father having their final moments together. Lucita's mother was held in the marines arms, both were crying, as it made Lucita cry watching them.

" **You have to get Lucita to safety," **Lucita's mother said while she was held in the marines arms. " **If you don't leave now then they'll take her from me**."

" **I will not leave you behind!" **The marine shouted. He raised Lucita's mother to him and held her tightly. " **I love you!" **

" No, please, not this!" Lucita cried seeing her final moments with her mother. " Anything but this, please!"

" **I love you too."**

Lucita's mother pulled the young marine to her as both their lips embraced. Lucita couldn't stop weeping from her eyes seeing the anguish foreshadowing between her mother and her guardian. Both bodies erupted in a flash of mighty flames and dissolved into Lucita's memory…

" NO!"

Yokai as a monk—spiritual, proud, reliable—so he had a strong feat of being immune to illusions. Yokai could only watch the genocide of seeing his friends acting crazy—Sherry biting her own tail, Nathan clawing through his chest trying to bleed blood; water dripped out instead, and Lucita rolling around while she covered her ears. The only other person immune to the illusion was Fletcher; he was flying above.

" Wheeeee!" Fletcher called while he was zipping through the air. " Wheeeee! Hahahahahaha!" Giant skulls tried covering Fletcher, but they were all blown away by his wind manipulation ability. " This is the most fun I had in ages! Wheeeee!"

" _I just don't get it_. _How can Fletcher be as simple-mindedly cheerful as ever_?" Yokai thought while he watched Fletcher fly around in his human form and raising his human arms out. " _Wait…It's his wind. His wind's only stretching far enough to cover his own body, but it's acting like a shield."_

" Ooh, power dive! Dedededede!" Fletcher back dropped down and hurtled towards the ground. But before he touched the ground, a giant gust of wind pushed him up and he flew around the room again. " Wahahahahahaha! That was so much FUN!"

" Fletcher!" Yokai shouted below.

" Huh?"

" You have to use your wind powers to blow away the evil spirits! It's the only way we can stop everyone from killing themselves!"

" W-what are you talking about, daddy?"

" Huh? I'm not your daddy, Fletcher."

Fletcher smiled as his teeth were glistening white. " Sure you are, daddy. You and I are playing on our island. You promised me we were going to play by the tornadoes again. Play! Play! Play! Play!"

" _No, Fletcher is under Tempest's illusion. She must be using an illusion that makes us live our darkest memory's. But Fletcher doesn't seem to have any bad memory's. Even so, if I don't free everyone soon, things could turn into a carnage. But how can I free everyone at once_?"

Yokai tried rushing through the infinite ideas that popped in his head. While he was thinking however he noticed how Tempest was no longer watching everyone in the stairs above. Just as Yokai noticed this, he felt a pair of warm hands massaging his back.

" There, there, everything's going to be okay, master." Yokai turned his head around and looked at what he thought to be the most beautiful woman. A woman who was half-human, half-wolf, had creamy milky white skin, silky white hair, a white kimono, and beautiful grey eyes. " It's like I told your friend. I am not a pet. I am me. I am lonely, sad, and no one ever cares about me. But even if it's just for a day…even for just one moment…please make me your wife."

Tempest's warm hands rubbed Yokai's long green hair. Yokai was paralysed, he was aroused seeing Tempest, and couldn't move. Yokai then held Tempests hands and rubbed them with his hands. " Okay. I'll be your husband for a day."

Tempest's warm hands rubbed Yokai's creamy white skin and smiled. " Thank you, master. You've made me so happy."

"And you've made me happy, Tempest. But please forgive me, Tempest." Yokai reached his hands into his robes and pulled a small knife out of his robes. Yokai quickly slashed his knife into his right arm. Blood trickled from the knife and was splattered all over his knife. Yokai trembled feeling pain coursing through his veins, but Yokai held his blood soaked hand up to Tempest. " I'm-_ack-_sorry_-ack_- it had to be like-_ack_-this. "

" Master, are you really intending to—"

" I'm afraid-_ack_-so, Tempest. Please _-ack-_you have to-_ack_- join with me. In the name of I, Yokai the Elemental monk, join with me, ghost."

" What?"

Tempest stared into Yokai's serious eyes as they stared back at her. Seeing Yokai, looking into his eyes, Tempest could see a little bit of her master inside of him. It made Tempest zealous and happy.

" Please, Tempest, come with me."

Tempest didn't say a word. Tempest's body turned into a puff of smoke, floated towards Yokai and was sucked into Yokai's hands. At first it hurt Yokai having Tempest enter through his wound, but the pain lifted after she was all the way inside.

" Ahhhhhhh!" Sherry, Nathan and Lucita shouted together as they were all still under Tempest's illusion and giant skull heads were flying everywhere. " Somebody save ME!"

Tempest was gone—she was the one who conjured the skull heads up—and the skull heads disappeared into thin air. With them gone, Fletcher, Sherry, Nathan, and Lucita all recovered from their illusions. Fletcher still had a large smile on his face, fell, and crashed on Sherry.

" That was so much fun! Hahahahaha—"

" Get off me, you idiot!" Sherry punched Fletcher off of her. Fletcher was pushed into the wall, smashed his head first into the wall, and fell down. Sherry crossed her arms and scowled at Fletcher as she shaked her head. " _That Fletcher is such an idiot." _

Nathan and Lucita were the next to wake up from their illusions. Nathan was still petrified and trembling from his previous illusions, staggering, but Lucita helped him to his feet.

" There, there, you are going to be alright," Lucita held Nathan's face in her well enbowed chest as he was stuck between her breasts. " I know everything may seem bleak now, but things are going to be alright."

" She's right," Yokai said as he walked up to also comfort Nathan. " Everything's going to be A-okay."

" By the way, Yokai, what happened between you and that wolf?"

" Ooh, she's okay." White smoke seeped out of the pores of Yokai's hands. The smoke soon formed into a woman—Tempest—her looking more like Kaoru and smiling. " Everyone, I would like to introduce you to my dear friend Tempest."

" It's a pleasure to officially meet all of you," Tempest said as she smiled and bowed her head. " I am thankful of Yokai. He has given me a reason to live again. Just like my previous master gave me love and affection."

" You!" Sherry shouted as she pointed a finger at Tempest. " You monster! You tried to kill me! Mew Mew 3rd Gear!" Sherry morphed into her giant cat form and pounced at Tempest. But before she touched Tempest, she fell asleep.

" Now now, let's not get hasty, Sherry," Lucita said with a devious smile on her face. " Just because someone does something bad doesn't mean their all bad. Me and you of all people should know this."

" Thank you, Lucita," Yokai said. " Sherry can be crazy when she wants to be. But I'm sure she means well. Now why don't we all sit down so we can listen to what Tempest has to say."

" Thank you, Yokai." Yokai, Lucita and Nathan all sat down. Small dust particles were released from Tempest's arms; she was showing them through an illusion.

-Tempist's illusion-

The young master, Leeland, was strolling through his forest. The master loved the forest—the animals in the forest loved him—and he liked to get away from his nagging wife. As he walked in the woods, birds of all kinds flew on him—jaya's, eagles, seagulls, and pheasant—and they all rubbed him affectionately.

" Ah, what peaceful creatures you are. I thank you all for your warm."

One more jaya flew down from above. The bird continued to flap its wings, squawked, and moved as if it was trying to speak to the master. Luckily, the master could understand what animals said; he nodded his head.

" I see."

The master ran into the forest following the jaya behind. Shortly after he found a poor, crippled wolf lying on the ground. Leeland could see multiple gunshot wounds in the wolf, and he mustered enough strength to grab the wolf and lift it up.

" I'm afraid we don't have time to get you to a doctor. I'll do all I can to save you myself."

###

Leeland injected painkillers all over the wolfs wounds. He then had to stop the swelling and help the blood clotting, so he and his bird friends worked together to operate on her. He had to keep the wolfs body from getting infections, so he injected (Word) into her body.

" You are going to get through this, girl, I promise you."

Leeland made sure the wolf was near heat. He kept her by a roaring fire, wrapped bandages around its chest, and used pins to hold the bandages together. After finishing his procedure, a jaya flew to him with a cup of water and passed it over to Leeland.

" Thank you, dear friend." Leeland raised the cup of water to his mouth as he drank it in through his mouth. " Crystal clear and bacteria free. A perfect drink for a hard day. On this glass, I strive to keep you alive, you beautiful creature."

" Leeland!" The angry voice of Leeland's wife shouted as she just entered into the home. " Why does this place smell like shit? Did you bring in another one of your stupid animals?" Leeland's wife walked over to Leeland and looked at the injured wolf on the ground. She was fidgety to see a carnivore. " Leeland, what have you done?"

" Isn't she beautiful?" Leeland said while he kept the wolf comfort. " If it weren't for me, she probably would be dead."

" Well she smells bad. Either you get rid of her or I'm leaving you!"

" I can't just get rid of her? She needs time to recover. When she's recovered then I'll let her go."

" Fine! But you stink too! You're going to be sleeping on the couch until that thing leaves!"

" That's fine for me. _It's not like we do anything but sleep on it anyways. You haven't even touched me in months." _

Leeland's wife left her husband alone and exited her mansion. Leeland however didn't care as he just attended to taking care of the injured wolf.

" Don't you worry about a thing, girl. Even if it's just you and me, I'll always take care of you."

Little did Leeland know, as he continued watching over the injured wolf, she regained consciousness a while ago.

**Two Days Later**

" What? You let that injured animal go?"

" I had too. It was creeping me out. Besides, who do you love more; that animal or me?"

" I don't have time for this! I have to find her before something bad happens to her!"

Leeland quickly got his coat on as he ran out the mansion door. Leeland's wife pouted as she crossed her arms. " _Leeland, you idiot. As soon as I use all your money, I'll leave you." _

###

Leeland searched through the forest for half an hour. He managed to get some assistance from the birds of the forest. After searching for half an hour and nearly having all his bones broken, Leeland finally found the female wolf collapsed on the ground.

" Don't worry, I'm coming to help you!" Leeland scampered over to the wolf and kneeled beside her. " Please, come to! You have to wake up, please!" Leeland didn't have a name for the wolf as he didn't own her. In his mind, multiple names popped up; he could only use one. " Please wake up… Kaoru."

The young wolf opened her eyes. The first thing she saw opening them was the gentle face of Leeland. The wolf's bones were weak, she couldn't move, but she stuck her tongue out and licked Leeland's face.

" Good, you're still alright, Kaoru. Now just sit tight. I'm bringing you back home."

**Two Days Later **

Leeland was retraining Kaoru how to walk. Kaoru could only move her front legs, her back legs were broken, moving half of her average speed.

" C'mon, you can do it, Kaoru," Leeland encouraged while he was kneeling in front of her. " Come on, just a few more steps. You're almost there—Kaoru!"

Kaoru nearly fell down from her pain, but Leeland caught her before she crashed on the ground. He could feel her fur brushing against his face. Leeland then helped Kaoru back to her feet.

" This is a big step for you, Kaoru. You were able to walk twice the amount than you did before. But you still need plenty of rest, lots of proper nutrition, and plenty of exercise. And when you gain enough strength to walk for yourself again, I'll release you back into the wild."

Leeland's wife didn't pay any attention to him anymore—it was like she ignored him—and it made Leeland worry about her. " _She used to be so sweet to me. She'd cook me dinner, straighten out my clothes, and even tell me she loved me every chance she got. Now it's like she's ignoring me."_

**The Next Day**

Leeland caught his wife in the act. He caught her body, under the covers, and with another man; their gardener. Leeland expected it would happen—he hadn't had any closure with her for weeks—but seeing her like that broke his heart.

" _I guess that aspect of my life is over. I guess I'll have to look for something new to look forward to." _Kaoru then walked in on him. Leeland saw Kaoru, saw how she was wagging her tail, smiled. " Hey there, Kaoru. Why don't you and I go outside and play."

**Months Later **

Kaoru had become an official member of Leeland's house. Leeland's mother no longer cared about her husband, nor did she care about the wolf Kaoru, she spent most of her time spending her time away from Leeland.

" It sure has been a blessing having you around, Kaoru," Leeland said while he rubbed Kaoru's head. " I feel like you've become an important part of my life. I fear I may not have much time to live, so I wrote a will in your name. Promise me…( coughing, sounding ill) you'll never let anyone but you see it."

Kaoru leaned her head on Leeland's lap. The last moment she spent with Leeland was one of the happiest moments in her life. The way Leeland rubbed her head, how he rubbed her scalp, she didn't want it too end.

" There there, I'll hold you until that day passes, Kaoru. I'll be there for you till the very end. I love you, Kaoru. Not as an animal, not as a wife or a lover, but as a friend."

**The Next Day **

Leeland passed away in Kaoru's hands. Leeland's wife, even though she despised Leeland to the very end, she dug a grave for him, threw him in it, buried him, and stuck a tombstone on the ground.

" Rest in peace, you old fool."

Kaoru stayed with Leeland even after Leeland's wife already left. She sat by the grave and slowly wagged her tail.

**The Next Day**

Kaoru stayed by Leeland's grave. She was hungry, didn't eat anything since morning, but continued sitting by Leeland's grave and slowly wagged her tail.

" Hey, get off my property, you stupid wolf!" Leeland's wife shouted. Kaoru could almost hear the sadness in her voice , the sound of a shotgun was heard, and she was breathing hefty. " Get out of here before I blow your head off!"

It was hard for Kaoru, but scampered off away from Leeland's mansion and headed off for the woods. After running for three minutes, Kaoru eventually got tired and crashed. She had long term injuries to her legs, and then she groaned.

Just a few steps from her was a purple fruit. There was no stem on it, looked like a round orange, but there were pieces of silver metal on it. Kaoru crawled to the fruit, licked it, then took small bites out of it. The fruit tasted yucky, kinda like eating her own feces, but she gobbled it down.

Strange things than happened to her body.

###

It was dinner time for Leeland's wife. Leeland's vanity was high; she would only eat foods of high class, as she helped herself to fish and champagne.

" Honestly, this sucks," Leeland's wife moaned while she poured herself some champagne. " Even when he's dead, he has to ruin my even. I just don't know what I'm going to do."

Leeland finally got tired of drinking champagne, was feeling a little tipsy from the alcohol, decided to have herself some fish.

" I'm going to have some fish and forget about that worthless husband of mi—"

" Rraraarrrr!"

A monster popped out of Leeland's food and scratched her face. The monster looked like a turkey, had a clammy brown grotesque body, and a small yellow beak. The turkey scratched Leeland's face, scaring her, and making her scream…

" AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

BING!

There was a dinging sound of a microwave that finished cooking Leeland's food. When Leeland looked back at the turkey, she found it to be gone.

" Huh? I wonder what the heck that was all about?"

###

It was time for Leeland to get too bed. She would have a leisurely hot session with her gardener/lover. Leeland wore nothing but a white night gown. Before she went to bed, she first sat by her table with a mirror as she viewed herself in it.

" You're one hot girl. That stiff couldn't do anything for you." Leeland looked at the ceiling then she looked at the side of the mirror. There was dragon head statues sticking out of the sides. " Not only was he a stuff, he had a terrible sense of taste."

Leeland picked up a brush and brushed her head. While she was brushing, she saw her own reflection. She than felt something strange in her mirror. She looked closer to the mirror, stared at herself, then a horrendous version of herself with white skin appeared in her mirror.

" AHHHHHHHH!"

The metal dragon heads then bended, elongated, and wrapped around Leeland wife's head. Leeland felt like she was being choked in her windpipe, gasping, and losing her mind. Leeland's wife desperately tried breaking free of the dragon heads, but couldn't break free.

" Ah-Ahhhh-AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Leeland's wife reached under her desk for her butcher knife. With one foul swish at her neck, Leeland's wife slit through her neck. In her last dying breath, Leeland fell back and grabbed her chair before she completely fell on the ground.

Kaoru the wolf than lurked out of the darkness. With the former lover of her late master dead, Kaoru sulked seeing her dead body. Kaoru could only stare at the pool of blood dripping from Leeland's throat. Then, as it appeared in her mind, Kaoru was able to create a woman clone of herself.

" So this is how things turned out?" The clone of Kaoru said. " What am I going to do now?"

###

Years passed and Kaoru was still alone. With her clone, Kaoru watched the sea and waited for something extraordinary to happen. Over the years of her being alone, unable to die, she learned to talk.

" Foo. What a boring day this is turning out to be." Kaoru sighed from her furry mouth. " Master, there's a void in my heart only you were able to fill. I just wish I could see you one last time."

"Hey Yokai," A man said in the woods. " Is there any people on this island?"

" It's hard to make out," another man said. " I can sense two…maybe three life forms here, but there's this strange presence that I sens—"

" What, visitors. But I've never gotten visitors before. And that voice. It sounded like…master? I have to check it out."

Kaoru walked over with her clone to where the voices were coming from. They soon walked deep into the woods and was covered in the darkness.

-End of Tempest's illusion-

" Waahhhhhhh!" Fletcher cried returning to his state of mind.

" Waahhhhhhh!" Yokai cried returning to his state of mind.

" Wahhhhhhhh!" Lucita cried returning to her state of mind.

" Tempest….you poor girl!" Yokai cried while rubbing his eyes. " You had such a sweet master."

" Thank you, Yokai,"the human tempest said as she smiled. " But please, I beg you, tear this mansion down. It has too many bad memory's in it."|

Fletcher, still crying, smiled broadly with small tears in his eyes. " Okee-dokey! I'll tear it down! Wind Scythe!"

A Giant blade figurine made of wind fired out of Fletcher's arms and made a giant hole in the ceiling above. Fletcher then flew into the air and exited through the giant hole in the ceiling. As Fletcher was floating in the air, his body transformed into a full roc. His ruffled green feathers covered his skin, giant wings replacing his arms and giant bird feet replacing his feet, and his large gray beak.

**" WIND…ARMAGGEDON!" **

A giant heavy storm was created from Fletcher flapping his giant roc wings over the giant mansion. Unlike the wind Fletcher used in the city of Redvine, the wind ripped through the cabin and teared thorough the mansion. Soon it was teared into nothing but small pieces of wood.

" Ahhhhhhhhh!" Everyone in the mansion except Tempest shouted together.

Everyone was carried through the massive gust of wind. Sherry was still sleeping soundly, Yokai tried meditating through the whole coincidence, Nathan screaming at the top of his lungs, and Lucita who was laughing.

The wooden boards were scattered across the globe. The only thing that was left was a small stump that was out of the ground. Sherry, Yokai, Nathan and Lucita were all levitated back on the ground. Fletcher swooped back down, now in his human form, and landed gracefully on the ground.

" Yaaaaaaa! We did it!"

" You certainly did, captain," Yokai replied as a trickle of sweat dripped from his face and his mouth twitched. " You are just full of surprises, captain."

" And you just so charming, honey!" Tempest laughed as she sneaked up behind Yokai and hugged his back. " You're so warm, Yokai."

" Um, Tempest, what are you doing?"

" I'm showing my love of you, Yokai," tempest said as she still hugged Yokai. " Please let me come with you. I heard how you monks are able to absorb us Devil Fruit users, and I want you to please let me join you."

" Join us? I'm sorry, Tempest, but I first have to get permission from my captain first."

" Hehehehehehe!" Fletcher laughed as he stood in front of Yokai. " Sure, sure. Me want more crewmates."

" Well, I do have the captain permission. So please, Tempest, let us join together."

" Yes. Let us become one, Yokai. I'll be with you until the very end."

Tempest's body glowed bright orange. Her body started to change, she shrunk, reformed, and became a small shard that's color was transparent. The small shard was grabbed by Yokai as he grabbed it and shoved it on the tip of his staff.

"There. Let us fight together, Tempest."

"Yeah!" Fletcher and Nathan shouted in unison as they both grabbed each other's hands and kicked their legs up high. " We did it! We did it! We did it! Hahahahahah!"

" And let's not forget about Sherry," Lucita said holding Sherry in her arms. " Our poor little girl tuckered herself up. Now let's get out of here."

" Yeah!"

Fletcher pushed Nathan aside as he dashed for the boats. Fletcher nearly entered the woods, running with incredible speed, but he stopped before entering the forest. Fletcher did a somersault, and he avoided being sliced in half by a sharp sword.

" WHAT!?" Yokai and Nathan gawked seeing a sword nearly cutting them in half.

" FLETCHER!"

" FLETCHER!"

" Aloha, Fletcher G. Perkman."

Out of the woods walked Victor L. Grim and his daughter Maria L. Grim. Maria walked next to Victor who was walking towards Fletcher. Victor had only one of his swords out as he glared into Fletcher's eyes.

" _That man," _Lucita saw watching Victor heading for him. " _Is it really him_?"

" You sure were a tricky pirate to find," Victor said while he walked towards Fletcher. " You and all your vixens are nothing more than a nuisance to me. And it's time I take you out."

Next Time: (narrated by Fletcher and Yokai) (Fletcher) Fun, fun, fun, fun! Time to have fun with Victor! (Yokai) Are you sure you should be messing with a high class bounty hunter like him, Fletcher? (Fletcher) Of course I'm sure. We fight, we laugh, we call it a draw, and he leaves. It's going to be exciting. (Yokai) Sometimes I wish I had your ideas, Fletcher. But who knows how things will turn out between you and Victor. (Fletcher) Oh, you'll find out, Yokai. And so will everyone. Find out Next Time on One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure. Have fun while fighting.


	57. Fletcher VS Victor Victor's Smile

(In the island where Fletcher's crew resided, through one of Lucita's hallucinogenic, there was a reality game show created by me, the author. Bwa ha ha ha ha! So prepare for an exciting episode of Fletcher's Jeopardy. And here's your host, Fletcher G. Perkman! )

" Thank you, thank you," Our esteemed guest, Fletcher G. Perkman shouted as he ran from the LS and made his way to the podium created by me, the author. " Hello. My name is Fletcher G. Perkman. Some of you might know me by the following and I mean quotes: Roc boy, birdbrain, idiot, moron, blockhead, baby, and short fuse.

" Birdbrain was mine," Sherry in the audience said (even though in the last chapter she was asleep).

" Now that that's out of the way, let's recap our last chapter." A giant screen fell down behind Fletcher. The screen soon turned on and A giant happy, goofy picture of Fletcher smiling turned on. " In our last chapter, Lucita was against Kaoru." The screen flicked and Lucita in her Zoan bird body was swooping down and charging towards Kaoru. " But then, out of nowhere, Kaoru turned out to be an octopus alien in disguise."

The screen flicked on and a picture of a small, green tentacle alien came on. Fletcher impersonated the alien and started wiggling his arms like they were made of jelly. But while he was doing that, Nautilus walked on besides Fletcher and stood beside him in the podium.

" Um, she wasn't really an alien. Moving on—" The screen flicked and a picture of Yokai with his hands covered in blood was shown. " It was Yokai who defeated Kaoru, or should I say Tempest since it was the wolf who was behind it the entire time. Yokai made a bond with Kaoru and she became one of his shards. So Yokai's the hero of the last chapter. In fact, Yokai, why don't you come up on stage?"

The music in Jeopardy ( that's right, I said Jeopardy) was played as Yokai walked on. Unlike his earlier times on the show, Yokai was wearing a black suit with a red tie. Yokai waved to the audience (although, they were all just a figment of imagination caused by Lucita's hallucinogen's) and made his way to the podium where Nautilus and Fletcher resided—Fletcher was spaced out and dripping drool from his mouth and Nautilus was the only one paying attention.

" Thank you, thank you. I, the great and sexy Yokai, have done it. And for all of you ladies, I'm one of today's hottest bachelor, Yokai. Would any of you like to bear my child?"

" Uh hmf! Now, let's get back to the next segment of our story." The screen flashed and a picture of Victor and Maria was seen. " Just when we thought we were in the clear, these two show up and totally ruin everything. Now, since we're all too weak from our last battle, only Fletcher can stop them."

" That's me! Hahahahahahah!" Fletcher stopped laughing and glared off into the audience. " Hey, you, fat face." Fletcher soon stopped frowning and smiled. "How's it going?"

( Er hmmm. Now that that's been cleared up, Fletcher, I think it's time we returned to reality. Lucita, bring us there.)

" Whatever you say, author-baby. Here-we- gooooooo!"

###

Fletcher, Sherry, Yokai, Nautilus and Lucita were facing the demonic bounty hunter Victor and his daughter Maria. Sherry was still asleep from Lucita's gas attack, Lucita holding her off the ground, Nautilus and Yokai were scared, and Fletcher was laughing.

" So you're the pirate Fletcher G. Perkman?" Victor asked glaring at everyone with his intimidating eyes. " The bounty on your head is 85 000 beli. Just so you know, I'll be taking your body in whether you're dead or aliv—huh?"

Fletcher was nowhere in sight. Victor and Maria both blinked in unity. But as Fletcher was gone, the sound of his laughing was heard echoing in the woods.

" Hahahahahahah!"

" What's that, daddy?" Maria asked turning her head left and right as she was looking for Fletcher.

" I have no idea, Maria," Victor answered. He too turned his head left and right as he was looking for Fletcher. " It's almost like he vanished into thin ai—"

" PEEK-A-BOO!"

Victor and Maria both flinched at the sight of Fletcher jumping out of nowhere and shouting very loudly, but they still had straight, stern impressions on their faces. Instead of appearing from the air, Fletcher made a giant hole in the ground and tunneled towards them.

" HOW'D HE GET UNDERGROUD?" Nautilus gawked as his eyes bulged out.

" Me a fast digger," Fletcher chuckled as he had a goofy smile on his face. " Hehehehehehehe."

" _Is this idiot really a pirate_?" Victor thought. As he looked at Fletcher's goofy face, a trickle of sweat dripped behind his head. " _He'll make a mockery of me if I keep him alive. I'll have to finish him—" _ Victor reached for one of his swords out, pulled it out and prepared to strike Fletcher with it, shouted, " Now!"

Fletcher however ducked in his hole before Victor's sword could hit him. Victor and Maria could both hear the sound of Fletcher tunneling with his hands. As his ears were twitching, Victor thought he knew where Fletcher was moving.

" _He's going to attack me from behind. The coward. I can't let him disgrace me." _

Victor clenched the hilt of his sword tightly. Spinning around, changing position so he was facing the front instead of the back, Victor raised his sword up high. " _Time to face your punishment, you pirate—"_

" Tickle!" Fletcher laughed as he was above ground. Everyone except Victor, Maria and Sherry gawked seeing Fletcher hugging Victor and tickling his armpits. _" _I'm the tickling monster! Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle!"

" Grrrrrrrr!" Victor pushed Fletcher off with his elbow. " Stop horsing around! You're making me sick!" Fletcher crashed on his back. While on his back, where Victor was standing over him and had his sword near his neck, Fletcher just laughed. " I'm taking you in pirate—"

Victor then sniffed his nose. Maria also sniffed her nose. Both bounty hunters were sniffing Fletcher because he smelled of something rotten.

" Why does this pirate smell like rotten eggs, daddy?"

" I don't know, Maria. Hey, pirate, why do you smell like rotten eggs?"

" It's because I always carry deviled eggs around with me." Fletcher reached behind his sleeveless shirt and pulled out a devil egg. The egg looked moldy, had hair and fungus on it, which smelled foul for Victor and Maria because they were close to him. " Pretty smart, right? Yeooooo." Fletcher opened his mouth and placed the moldy egg in his mouth.

" HE ACTUALLY ATE IT!?" Yokai and Nautilus gawked in unison.

" Mmmmmmmmmm," Fletcher mumbled chewing on the devil egg. Then Fletcher swallowed the rotten egg and gulped it down. " Ooh, that tasted sooooooo good."

" _I should've known." _A trickle of sweat dripped from Victor's head. "_ He's a bottom dweller with terrible taste buds." _

" Daddy."

" Yes, what is it, Maria darling?"

" Can I wait with Sherry while you take care of this pirate?"

" Huh? Who's Sherry?"

" She's the nice lady who saved your life. I see her

" Uh, she's actually a member of this pirates crew?" Victor noticed Lucita carrying Maria. Lucita, Nautilus and Yokai all waved at Victor as he was staring at them. " Hmmmmm. Okay, you can wait by her. And if the man try to do anything funny to you, you have my permission to cut out anything of theirs that looks precious."

" But daddy, one of them is Yokai."

" Okay. If he so much as looks at you, I'll cut his precious things out myself."

" Oh dad, you can be such a worrywart. But I guess that's what I love about you."

Maria giggled and skipped towards where Sherry, Yokai, Nautilus, and Lucita were standing. Meanwhile, Victor was glaring at Fletcher who was standing up and giggling as well.

" Now that my daughter's out of the way, I can go at you with my full force—" Fletcher once again disappeared into thin air. Victor blinked and turned his head left and right. " Huh? Where'd that pirate get off too?"

" I'm here!" Fletcher laughed somewhere in the forest. " I'm coming to get you!"

Victor's ears twitched as he heard Fletcher's loud voice. Victor tilted his head right and saw Fletcher laughing, skipping as he was moving towards him. As if Fletcher was trying too by funny, he changed his clothes and was now wearing a pink bunny outfit with large white bunny ears.

" _Moron. Doesn't he know he just gave his position away_? _And what's with that costume_? _Is he demented or something."_

But as Fletcher ran ( sorry, hopped) towards Victor, all the joy in Fletcher's face went away and he started too growl. " I'm going to get you, bounty hunter! Wind—" Fletcher jumped up and disappeared in a wisp of wind. When he came back, he was under Victor. Instead of fighting however, Fletcher grabbed Victor's hairy, sweaty armpits through his cloth and started tickling him. " Tickle Frenzy! Haha!"

" Fletcher, stop goofing off!" Nautilus shouted. But Nautilus also ran up too Victor and started tickling him under his armpit. " Actually, this seems like a lot of fun. Let me try it."

" Okay."

" Hahahahahahah."

Both Nautilus and Fletcher laughed and tickled Victor at the same time. Victor however was impotent when it came too laughing, which was because he always had to be stern and go through much blood, and he found Nautilius and Fletcher's antics too be annoying.

" Get your hands off of me!"

Victor swung his sword around to try cutting through Nautilus and Fletcher. Both Nautilus and Fletcher both had too jump back in order for them to avoid being hit by Victor. Fletcher however tripped and fell down as Victor stood over him with his katana raised up high.

" Any last words, pirate?"

" Um…" An idea popped inside Fletcher's head; a light bulb appeared over his head. " I do have one. Arm Shield!" Fletcher flew too Nautilus, grabbed him, and then he flew back too Victor. Fletcher back to where he was left down as he had Nautilus as a shield. " Okay, now."

" W-what? What are you planning to do with me, Fletch—"

Victor agilely swung his katana at Fletcher, but Fletcher used Nautilus's body as a human shield too protect himself. Every time Nautilus was struck however his body exploded into little drops of water and he reformed in Fletcher's arms.

" _Dammit! No matter how many times I swing, that stupid blue-haired kid just gets in my way_!"

While Victor was piercing Nautilus's chest in a futile way too reach Fletcher, Sherry finally woke up. The first thing she saw was Fletcher, then Nautilus, and finally the strong, handsome man Victor—Sherry's body lit up like it was on fireworks.

" Wow! He's so handsome!" Sherry laughed shouted flamboyantly seeing Victor pierce through Nautilus's chest and Nautilus reforming. " Who is that handsome man?"

" That would be my daddy, onee-chan," Maria said as she stood under Sherry.

Sherry blinked at the sound of Maria's voice. Sherry had to look down for her to see Victor's young, cute daughter Maria. Sherry then smiled seeing Maria's cute face.

" Hey there, cutey. What are you and your daddy doing here?"

" Hehehe. We're here to kill your pirate captain and everyone on his crew."

" Whaaaaaat?"

Sherry's face became dry and her lips became dry. But while Sherry's lips were dry, Maria rubbed Sherry's back to soothe her.

" It's okay. I'm not going to let my daddy hurt you. You saved my daddy's life. And because of that, I'm forever grateful of you." Maria then noticed Yokai was watching the fight between Fletcher, Nautilus and Victor. " Oh. And Yokai, I also told my father not to bring you in."

" Phew," Yokai said rubbing his head. " That's a relief."

" However, in order for him not to come back and kill you, you have to marry me."

" Whaaaaaaat!" Sherry shouted hearing the words coming out of Maria's mouth. " B-but you're just a little girl. You can't get married to a lecherous, perverted man like him!"

" Geez, you make me sound like I'm some kind of fiend."

" Huh?" Sherry noticed how Fletcher was shielding himself from Victor's attacks. " Fletcher?" Sherry then noticed how Fletcher was using Nautilus as a shield to depend himself. " Fletcher!" Fletcher then turned his head to Sherry but still moved Nautilus to stop his attacks. " Um, Fletcher, when did you learn Nautilus could reform?"

"Whaaaaaat?" Fletcher gawked. " Nautilus can reform his body? That's so cool!"

" YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW?!"

" Ciao!"

Fletcher threw Nautilus at Victor and flew away. Nautilus just bounced off Victor's hulking body. Victor however just stomped on Nautilus, looked both ways, as he was looking for Fletcher.

" _Knowing him, he could show up out of anywhere. I better keep my guard up. Even though he's just some wannabe pirate, I can't afford to just ignore him." _

" Hehehehehehe!" Fletcher laughed somewhere in the forest. " Heheheheheh!"

" _He'll be showing up any minute now. I thought I could defeat him with my basic attacks, but I guess I'll have to use something more advance." _Victor heard the sound of Fletcher's footsteps charging towards them. Victor unsheathed his other katana and crossed both his weapons together. " Alright, pirate, it's time you—"

Victor just blinked his eyes seeing Fletcher running out. Fletcher changed his clothes again, but this time he made himself look like a girl; Sherry. Fletcher almost look like a high school girl, wearing a small shirt with a red tie, a purple skirt, had his black hair in pigtails, and even bedazzled everyone with red lip gloss. While running, Fletcher carried a briefcase."

" Tee-hee," Fletcher tittered skipping towards Victor. " Hello. I'm high school girl Sherry."

" IS THAT SUPPOSE TO BE ME!?" Sherry gawked looking at Fletcher. " What idiot would think that's me?"

" Forgive me for disturbing you in these hard times, Sherry," Yokai, the naïve monk said as he kneeled down and held Fletcher's hands thinking he was a girl. " Sherry, would you be willing to bear my child?"

" Stupid monk!" Sherry ran up and bonked Yokai on his head. Maria and Yokai both trickled sweat from the back of their heads as Sherry then dragged Yokai away. "Fletcher, I'll keel you!"

In Fletcher's right hand was a pink Den Den Mushi. Fletcher shaked the Den Den Mushi but to no avail did anyone talk through it. " Oh my god. The reception in this island is just awful. I wish there was some radio towers here."

A giant breeze soon blew out of nowhere. The wind blew Fletcher's skirt was almost blown up, but Fletcher held his skirt in the front, only for a pair of green panties flashing in the back.

" HEY, THOSE ARE MINE!" Sherry growled with a devil-like angry face. " FLETCHER, YOU STOLE THOSE FROM ME!"

From above something was hurtling down. Giant shadows were heading towards Fletcher, Victor, Sherry and Maria. Fletcher giggled in a girly voice, Victor and Maria closed their eyes and stood perfectly still, but Sherry and Yokai both gawked.

Dozens of radio towers then fell on the ground. Two landed behind Fletcher, one was about to crash on top of Victor, and the remaining ten were about to land on Sherry, Yokai, Nautilus, Lucita and Maria.

" I'll save you, daddy! Rosey Lungs!"

Maria dashed towards the radio tower about to fall on Victor, took out her two sai's and plunged them into the radio tower. She then cut the radio towers in shreds with her sai's. Maria soon landed on her feet and walked away while the shreds of the radio tower fell on the ground.

" Whaaaaattttt!" Sherry gawked seeing Maria slice the tower into shreds of metal. " H-how is that possible?"

" Maybe she's just not lazy unlike you, Sherry," Yokai retorted watching Maria fight.

" Shut up!"

" I see your skills have improved, Maria, but you're still not stronger than me. Nitoryu Style: Angry Hawk!"

Victor crossed both his swords in an X motion and then he leaped towards the seven radio towers. Victor moved like a bird, swooped down, and then he sliced the towers that were in his way. When Victor finally touched the ground, all seven radio towers exploded into nothing more than dust.

" He just destroyed seven radio towers!" Sherry exclaimed. Her analogy was how he was just like Fletcher. " He's so powerful!"

" And there you have it, folks," Fletcher said. Everyone looked at Fletcher. He changed his clothes again. This time he was wearing a brown business suit with a red tie. Fletcher also had his hair groomed back and wore a pair of glasses. " The towers appeared from a wish of a beautiful school girl."

" THAT'S NOT WHAT HAPPENED!"

" Now if you will excuse me—" Fletcher surrounded himself in a tornado of wind. When the wind cleared, Fletcher ripped all his clothes off, his hair was long, pulled back and in a ponytail, and he wore nothing but swimming trunks. Fletcher then took a ping-pong paddle out and flew into the air. " I'm going to play ping-pong, k! Haha! Haha!"

" WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH SWIM TRUNKS?!"

Fletcher flew on the top of the radio tower. Fletcher then played ping-pong—but because he was playing by himself, Fletcher paddled the small white ball to the other radio tower, flew to the other tower, and banged the ball back to the first tower—he continued the cycle while Victor glared at him.

" _I don't know what the big deal is with this Fletcher G. Perkman. He's hyperactive, has a small brain, and is goofy. It's pirates like him that make me look bad."_

" I'm high school Sherry again!" Fletcher laughed placing fake cat ears on his head. Fletcher stuck his tongue out and pawed his "claws" at everyone. " Nya, nya, nya, nya. And I'm here to fight you. Nya, nya, nya."

" I DO NOT SAY 'NYA'! Fletcher, you idiot! You're so lame!"

" _Oh, I see," _Lucita thought watching Fletcher's antics. " _It's not that Fletcher's lame. He just doesn't want to fight Victor. Fletcher, you're such a good boy."_

"Nitoryu Style Cresent Moons!"

Victor jumped between both radio towers and spinned his sword around. While spinning, giant blades that looked like Fletcher's Wind Scythe came out and sliced through the radio towers. With the towers collapsing, Fletcher down as well and was covered under the wreckage.

" Fletcher!"

" Waaaahhhhhh!" A baby cried under the wreckage of the tower. " Waaaahhhhh!"

" A baby?" Victor disappeared, reappeared on the wreckage of the radio tower and started digging through the metal. Victor was furious, angry, he just couldn't stop his hands from digging. " Hold on, infant, I'm coming to save you—"

Victor finally reached the spot where the " infant" was buried. However, instead of finding a small baby, Victor just found Fletcher with a pacifier in his mouth and wearing a pair of diapers. Just then Fletcher stopped crying and got on his hands and knees. Fletcher crawled too Victor and pulled on his kimono sleeves.

" Ga ge gogo ga gee da,"

" _Stupid Fletcher," _Sherry thought nearly having an aneurism. " _He's leaving himself vulnerable. But he does look even cuter with that pacifier."_

_" Fletcher- baby looks really cute with that pacifier," _Lucita thought.

" _That's exactly what Sherry said," _Yokai said telepathically.

Yokai couldn't stand Fletcher's childish nature any more. Grasping the hilts of both his katana's, raising them both above his head, shouted, " Nitoryu-" Like all the previous encounters where Victor nearly fought Fletcher, Fletcher disappeared into thin air. Victor raised his hands up and rubbed his head. " Where did he run off too this time?"

" Hmm, I don't know?" Fletcher said behind Victor. Fletcher's feet sticked too Victor like glue, rubbing his chin and pondering.

" Fletcher!" Sherry shouted, her face was angry and her eyes were white. " Get off of him!"

" Quiet, Sherry. Me is trying to help Mr. Bounty Hunter find me."

" That doesn't make any—"

" Captain, Fletcher G. Perkman on the port bow!"

In fisherman's terms, the port bow was the left to right sides of the ship ( read it in a dictionary if you don't believe me). Victor looked left, saw a small spec of darkness in the woods, then he adjusted his eyes to see Fletcher waving too him.

" There you are, pirate. Ittoryu Lai Rampaging Lion!"

Victor put his swords in his sheath. Victor sprinted towards Fletcher as he lunged towards him. But before Victor could even land a blow on Fletcher, he saw him wearing clothes from a rock band guitarist and a headband around his head ( sorry if I'm not too descriptive about rock stars. My parents never took me to a concert because it was "bad". So settle for cheap uniform).

" My name is Fletcher G. Rocker!" Fletcher shouted raising his hands up and pointing his fingers between his middle out. " I'm ready to ROCK!"

" _And just when I thought Fletcher couldn't get any stupider."—_Sherry

" _Our captain seems to have an estranged sense of humor_."—Yokai

_" What a lameo."—_Maria

" _Fletcher-baby looks so cute wearing that getup."_—Lucita

" I want to join too!" Nautilus shouted, though he was unconscious not too long ago, he ran near Fletcher's sides and pulled his handheld harp out. " Fletcher G. Rock, let me play with you!"

" Okay!"

Nautilus furiously strummed the strings of his harp while Fletcher took a guitar out and barbarically slammed it against the ground. The audience (everyone except Fletcher and Nautilus) were blown in the air by a gust of end, then blown back down and seated in lawn chairs. While they were seated, Fletcher and Nautilus were both strumming their instruments while Nautilus was singing:

I got an epiphany inside my head!

I'm sitting in a cubicle having a slice of ham, ya!

I'm as slippery as Jelly Jam

I gotcha, I gotcha, I gotcha!

" What do those lyrics even mean?" Sherry retorted

" I don't know. But they are really catchy. I got an epiphany inside my he—"

" DON'T YOU SING IT TOO!"

" Ho-ha!" Fletcher laughed. " Lucita, do the scene!"

" Hehehehehe. As you wish, Fletcher-baby. Love Love Beauty World!"

Invisible gas was breathed out of Lucita's mouth and surrounded the whole forest and gave the illusion they were somewhere else. The sky was bright orange, the clouds were pink, musical notes were soaring everywhere, and Fletcher and Nautilus were both standing on a tower strumming their instruments.

" THIS IS UNREAL!" Sherry gawked.

Thunder! Thunder! Thunder!

I'm a man of the thunder!

I rock the world!

I roar the sea!

Everyone wants a piece of m—"

Fletcher pushed Nautilus out of the way with his butt. With Nautilus down, Fletcher took the lead as the lead singer, and violently strummed the strings of his guitar.

" I'm Fletcher! Fletcher! Fletcher! Fletcher! Fletcher!"

" Fletcher, you suck at music!" Sherry shouted.

Nautilus got back up and knocked Fletcher down with his bum. With Fletcher down, Nautilus became the lead singer. His music became softer as Nautilus's voice also became softer. The sky turned blue on top of him.

I'm a torpedo launched in the sea

I'm my only entity

I'm sad

I'm lonely

There's no one who will love me

I'm just a lonely, retro ma—

" Enough of this singing! Ittoryu Style Bloody Tornado!"

Victor spinnned around in circles with his swords out. The compress air from his sword created a dragon that flew towards Fletcher and Nautilus and nearly devoured them. Buth Fletcher and Nautilus both jumped out of the way at the same time.

The illusion of Lucita's beauty world turned into reality. Sherry, Yokai, Lucita and Maria were all back too standing on the ruins of Kaoru's old mansion. Meanwhile, Fletcher was standing on top of Nautilus who was unconscious after being hit.

" That is it!" Fletcher shouted. Fletcher flew up too Victor and pointed his finger on his chest. " Listen, you, the author may be the one who decides the characters added, but I decide who joins my crew! And I don't want you on my crew!"

" So what are you saying? Victor asked nonchalantly.

" I don't want you on my crew! Now you can read One Piece The Ultimate Adventure at home, but you can't be a part of it!"

" I don't read One Piece The Ultimate Adventure exploits. Frankly, I think it's stupid."

" Whaaaaaaat?" Fletcher got angry with rage and he shaked Victor's body around. " Take it back! Say you're sorry!"

" Huh? Why should I? Your adventures are stupid; there's nothing serious about it."

" Raahhhhhh! I warn you! I know karate!"

" Yeah, well I know kick-your-ass. It's a very super effective fighting strategy."

" Well I'm going to fight you." Fletcher did the opposite of what he said and ran away from Victor. Fletcher flew on top of two trees, took out his ping-pong ball and his paddle and started playing ping-pong against himself. " Right after this game on ping-pong. Haha! Haha! Ho-ha!"

" This is no time to be playing around, chuckles!"

Victor couldn't be angry or happy seeing Fletcher prancing around, playing ping-pong, and laughing heartily. The very sight of Fletcher reminded him of his late wife…

**Flashback: **

_" Victor, I'm pregnant with your child."_

_" Your pregnant? Th-that's wonderful. Is it a boy or a girl_?"

_" I don't know. But does it really matter? Promise me, whether it's a boy or a girl, please give our child all your love. But what I want most from you is to see your smile."_

_" I-I try to smile, but it's just so hard. I don't think I'll ever be able to smile."_

_" I know it seems hard, Victor, but at least give it a try. I'm pretty sure there will be someone out there who will make you smile. Promise me…promise me even if I were to die, you will smile." _

**Flashback End: **

" Listen well, Fletcher G. Perkman. Taking people in and collecting their bounties is my forte. But I respect anyone who is strong. If you're able to stop this attack, I'll consider you too be a worthy opponent! Ittoryu Style Bloody Tornado!"

Victor used his skills to create a giant tornado. The dragon was Victor's final attack as it headed off towards Fletcher.

**" **Yeah! Let's finish this! Wind- Roc Spinning Twister Charge!"

A giant vortex spinned around Fletcher's body. When the wind disappeared, Fletcher in his giant roc form appeared. Fletcher swooped down, charged towards Victor's dragon, and he himself surrounded himself in wind. Fletcher soon spinned his body around while wind surrounded him.

Both Fletcher's twister and Victor's dragon collided. Both attacks were evenly matched. Victor's dragon pushed Fletcher's roc body back, but Fletcher some pushed Victor's dragon back, then both Fletcher and Victor's dragon both exploded.

" Fletcher!"

Smoke filled the forest away from Sherry, Yokai, Nautilus, Lucita and Maria. Maria was worried about her father. She nearly cried thinking her father was gone, but then her father appeared out of the smoke.

" Daddy!"

" I-I can't believe it," Victor gasped looking around the smoke. " He was actually able to overcome my attack. He's better than I anticipated; I don't say this about many people. But our fight isn't over yet."

The shadow of Fletcher appeared behind Victor. Fletcher then flew out of the shadows, floating in the air, and used his wind controlling ability to levitate himself in front of Victor. Fletcher turned his body upside down and smiled at Victor. But Victor just glared at him with his cold eyes.

" Hehehehehehe." Fletcher chuckled. Fletcher made a silly face where he pulled on his cheekbones to made his mouth seem wider. " Naaahhhh!" Victor 's lips didn't even move a muscle. Fletcher then punched his fists on his head ( looks like this =_=) " Numnumnum!"

Victor still didn't crack a smile. Fletcher stuck his hand in his mouth, it went down his esophagus, then he pulled out a small bomb with a short fuse—the fuse was burning.

" Ahhhhhh!" Sherry and Yokai both gawked in unison.

" Fletcher, you idiot! Throw that thing away!"

" Hahahahahahaha!" Fletcher laughed still holding the bomb in his hand. " Fun! Fun! Fun! Hahahahahah!"

BOOM!

Almost everyone gawked when the small bomb exploded. In the after math, both Fletcher and Victor were still alive and their faces were covered in dirt. Fletcher was still laughing, levitating upside down and had his usual goofy smile on his face. Too everyone's shock, horror, Victor also smiled.

" H-he's smiling! My dad's actually smiling!" s

" Ahahahahahahaha!" Victor laughed holding his hand on his mouth.

" Hahahahahahahaha!" Fletcher laughed out loud holding his stomach.

" Ahahahahahahah-Hahahahahahahaha!" Both Victor and Fletcher laughed in unison.

" I can't believe it! My own dad is actually laughing." Tears of joy dripped from Maria's eyes as she smiled. " It's truly a miracle. There's actually someone who can make him smile."

' Huh?" Sherry mumbled as she turned her head to Maria. "Are you saying your dad's not the laughing type?"

" No, he's not. My dad hardly ever laughs. He also hardly ever smiles."

" It's true, Sherry," said Yokai watching Fletcher and Victor still laughing. " In all the time that I've known Victor, he's never even smiled. It truly is a miracle for someone to make him laugh."

" And they both look so much cuter when they're happy," Lucita said as she smirked. " I wonder if I should go for the young or go for the old. Hmmmmmm."

" Hahahahahaha—huh?" Too everyone's astonishment, Fletcher stopped laughing. Fletcher's ears started to twitch as he heard a noise in the distance. Fletcher's ears then stopped twitching and he smiled." I found Supaiku. Supaiku, here I come!"

Fletcher followed his instincts and flew away. As he was gone, Sherry and Yokai's eyes bulged out and their jaws dropped. Maria smiled and waved her right hand too Fletcher as if she was saying " good-bye". Lucita and Nautilus were nowhere in sight. And Victor couldn't stop laughing.

" Fletcher's going after Supaiku without me?" Sherry growled seeing Fletcher fly off into the sun. " Fletcher, you're stopping me from having my romantic moment with Supaiku. If I ever see you again ,Fletcher, I'll kill you!"

Next Time: (narrated by author and Fletcher) (Fletcher) It's nice to have you here, author! (Me) Well it's nice too finally be able to talk to you, Fletcher. But enough about me. I hear you're finally going to find your crewmate Supaiku. And I've also heard you find him on the Grand Line. (Fletcher) Yep. I'm going to win him back. (Me) But I doubt it will be easy when he doesn't want to come back to you. (Flethcer) Well I'm going to win him back no matter what it takes! (Me) But can you really do it? Well, anything is possible on the next One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure. " See you next time! OR YOU'RE A BOOGER HEAD!"


	58. Supaiku A New Man A New Fishman

On a pirate ship harbored with fishmen and human slaves, Prince Ooki was sailing towards the Grand Line. After sailing for three days straight, finding the fishman half-breed injured in a battle, Prince Ooki finally reached the Grand Line—the place where legends come to life.

Prince Ooki took control of the helm. While sailing, he hide himself with shadows created from dozens of nets over his head. Because Ooki was shy about how he looked, he never wanted any of his fishman cohorts to see what he looked like. But because of that, he'd kill anyone who saw him for what he truly was.

" Captain," one of Ooki's fishman subordinates said. " Our scots say the Grand Line is just ahead of us. But they're saying they're having trouble controlling the ship. Any details on how that's possible, captain?"

" **Obviously it's because** **the Grand Line is in an ocean current that is surrounded by Calm Belts. You might know it as the Pirates' Graveyard, lackey, as the most dangerous parts of the sea. Underneath us is a nest of Sea Kings.**"

" So there's no way for us to move any further, captain?"

" **Not quite. Marines are able to coat their hulls with something called Kairoseki that renders their ships invisible too these creatures. Now get the crew to the hull and smear it with Kairoseki**!"

" Aye aye, captain."

The fishman subordinate of Prince Ooki turned around and made his way to the hull. While he was gone, a large octopus tentacle stretched out under the shadows of the nets' shadows. The tentacle reached for a lantern resting on the top of a barrel, then wrapped around it and pulled it too Prince Ooki.

" **I'm glad Supaiku's with us again. I was starting to think I'd never see him again. " **Prince Ooki pulled the lantern into the shadows. An octopus tentacle went back, grabbed a cigarette lighter, and was sucked into the shadows. " **His loyalties have returned to me even after he was gone for so long. And now I sense the people he was sailing with will return on my ship for him. And when they do—" **The candle in the lantern burned with small flames. Under the light of the flames, four big, red, triangular eyes joined together to make a square. The eyes were squelching as they popped out. " **Supaiku will kill them all. So says me, Prince Ooki."**

###

" Woohoo!" Fletcher laughed as he controlled the wind making him fly in the stratosphere. " Supaiku, here I come!"

Fletcher didn't know what he was thinking ( you know the big, dumb captain. He hardly thinks about anything, right) leaving his crew in his own pursuit of Supaiku. Fletcher then flied low—low enough to touch the water—he touched the water in his fingertips, and it felt smooth on him.

" So pretty," Fletcher awed. While looking, Fletcher saw a reflection of himself in the water, smiled. " Hello there, handsome. Let's play together." Fletcher dived into the water. He then dived back up, his body soaked in water, sighed. " Doh. I didn't get to play with handsome."

Fish started jumping out of the water. Fletcher watched the fish where their heads looked like fish but their tails looked like dogs' behinds. Fletcher then snapped his jaws and caught one of the fish in his mouth.

" Yummy, yummy, I got a fish." Fletcher spat the fish up, then he let it fall into his mouth as he swallowed it whole. " Eww! That fish tasted yucky! Me want a different fish!"

( So you wish it, so it shall become yours. Muwahahahahah!)

A different fish then popped its head out of the water. Unlike the fish Fletcher ate, this fish was the size of a galleon, its scales were deep-fried and battered, it had floppy fins, cat whiskers, and almost looked like a goldfish; ( much tastier than anything I've ever eaten, mom)

" A bigger fish! Hooray for me!" Fletcher's sharp teeth moved at a rapid rate, moving like a jigsaw, Fletcher flew around the battered fish and ate through its meat. " Yum, yum, yum, yum!"

The fish became nothing more than a pile of bones when Fletcher was done chewing on it. Fletcher floated above the water and slowly moved forward. Fletcher rubbed his stomach, smiled, and then he belched out his mouth.

" Mmmmmm. Tasty fish. Me want more." Fletcher then flinched and stared depressingly at the ground. " But first me needs to find Supaiku." Fletcher could see a boat sailing ahead of him. It looked like it was made from many galleons, the entire surface was made from coral, five masters were sticking out, hundreds of gun ports, and Fletcher noticed an octopus head in the front. . " Hmmmm. Boat look nice. Me want to sail on boat."

Fletcher's feet strided through the water as he ran on it. Fletcher used his wind controlling ability to push himself forward, jogging towards the ship, and pumping his fists up and down as he was jogging. When Fletcher was behind the ship, he jumped on the back and climbed onboard.

Fletcher still had his hands on the railing. The ship was infested with fishman. Everywhere Fletcher looked, he saw fishman walking around the ship, talking, and pulling on the ropes of on the sails.

" Fishman! I found fishman, hooray!" Fletcher jumped on the ship and waved his hands to the fishman. As he was waving his hands, all the fishman noticed him, growled. " Hi! My name is—"

" Human!" A fishman shouted. " A humans escaped!"

" Let's kill this human!"

" Yeah!"

Dozens of fishman ran towards Fletcher with weapons, claws, and their teeth glistening brightly. A hammerhead fishman tried attacking Fletcher by snapping its teeth at him. Fletcher just smiled, dodged every bite by jumping to the left and right, then roundhouse kicked the hammerhead shark fishman on the right side of his head.

" Hehehe. That was fun."

A starfish fishman, a fishman that looked like an ordinary starfish but was big, pink, had eyes and an obi sash wrapped around his waist. The starfish fishman jabbed its five pointed joints at Fletcher, but Fletcher just blocked them by thrusting his palms.

" Hehehehehe. Silly starfish." Fletcher thrusted his palms into the starfishes chest, raised him up, and then he threw him forward. The starfishes body spinned around, hitting six of his fishman companions, then span back to Fletcher, who punched the starfish fishman to the ground. " You make a better frisbee. Hahahaha."

" This human is so annoying!' One of the fishman shouted glaring at Fletcher.

" Who is this kid?" Another fishman shouted. " He's so strong!"

" Hey, I know that kid!" The voice of Jet the fishman who Fletcher fought back in Cherry Island shouted. " He's that kid that took Supaiku from us! Somebody send in Ao now!"

All the fishman jumped out of the way and stood by the railing as a bigger, stronger fishman walked up too Fletcher. The fishman was a whale fishman. He looked like a furry, humanoid whale, had a big tail that had two flippers on the back, blue fur, and dozens of straw-like teeth in his mouth. The giant whale fishman stood over Fletcher and smirked down on him.

" Good luck trying to stop me, human," the whale fishman smirked as he punched his flippers together. " I'm all nothing but brawn! Take this!"

The whale fishman whacked his giant tail at Fletcher. However, just before his tail whacked into him, Fletcher caught the tail with his hands. Fletcher smiled holding the whale's tail, then he rubbed its flipper on his face. Fletcher purred like a cat holding the tail next to his face.

" Wow. This tail feels nice." Cat ears sprouted out of Fletcher's chin as he rubbed the fishman's tail. " Nya, nya, nya!"

" Get your hands off my tail, human!" The whale fishman lashed his tail up and pushed Fletcher up, but he quickly latched his hands around the whale fishman's tail once again. While he was holding the fishmans' tail, Fletcher purred. " Get off of me!"

The whale fishman tried pushing Fletcher off again; instead he was raised up by Fletcher using his great strength. Fletcher then whacked the whale fishman on the deck like a hammer, and banged his head against the floor, laughing.

" Hahahahaha!"

Fletcher spinned around and thrashed the whale fishman at the rest of the fishman. Without further ado, dozens of fishman were hit by the whale fishman's body. They were pushed off the railing, falling into the sea, and made great splashes as they hit the water.

" Hahahaha!"

" Owwwwww," The whale fishman moaned. A giant bump popped out of his forehead and his eyes twirled around. " Please let me down, human."

" Okay. Wind Scythe!"

Fletcher spinned around in circles carrying the whale fishman in his hands, then he threw the whale fishman towards the sea. But before the fishman fell into the water, Fletcher fired a giant blade figurine of wind at him. The wind slammed into the whale fishman and he fell into the sea.

" Hahahahaha!"

" Damn you, human!" Sting the jellyfish fishman shouted behind Fletcher. " You may be strong, but you can never defeat us." Dozens of fishmen Fletcher previously pushed off the railing, including Jet, jumped out of the water and landed back on the ship. Their bodies were soaked and their faces were angry. " You alone can't defeat fishmen at sea! You're finish—"

" Ancient Art of the Elementals: Koori!"

From above dozens of ice shards were fired and three managed to hit three fishmen's chests. The three fishman froze on impact. The remaining fishman gawked seeing the ice figurines of their former fishmen buddies, but Fletcher just laughed and looked into the sky above.

Overhead was Sherry, Yokai, Nautilus, Lucita, and even Victor and Maria. All six used different maneuvers when landing. Yokai used his brown shard to create giant rocks he stepped on until he touched the ship, Sherry grabbed onto Lucita's bird feet while she flew on top of the ship, Nautilus created large and small geysers he jumped on until the touched the boat, and Maria and Victor just landed on the ship; their amazing feat of endurance protected them from feeling pain.

" Guys, you're all here," Fletcher said with a wide smile on his face.

" Yeah, you thanks to you," Sherry retorted while she glared at Fletcher. " You're lucky Yokai could see where you were travelling, idiot, or I'd personally kill you for leaving me behind!"

" And too makes matters worse, captain," Yokai said as sweat dripped from his head. " Sherry nearly killed me trying to get the information. She tried clawing my eyes out"

" But I saved him," Nautilus said. " I created three of my watery clones to hold her, then I stopped her from committing anymore arson by holding her until she calmed down. "

" Hooray! The gangs back together. But what is the creepy Mr. Bounty Hunter doing here?"

" Sorry, Fletcher, I tried to stop him, but he was just so persistent," Yokai said bowing his head in shame. " He asked who Supaiku was. Sherry told him he was a strong, cute, noble fishman who practiced in the art of swordplay."

" And then he came along with us so he could 'fight' this swordsman," Nautilus said as he made gestures with his hands like a bunny rabbit flipping his ears. " He may've been a good fighter, but he's just so hothead—"

" Humans!" Jet and Sting shouted in unison.

" You can't stop us now, humans!" Jet shouted.

" We've got weapons!" Sting shouted.

Fletcher, Sherry, Yokai, and Nautilus all turned their heads around and they looked at the fishmen behind them. Each fishmen carried different kinds of weapons—katana's, axes, steel baseball bats, and even brass knuckles. All the fishman smirked as they then ran towards the group.

Fletcher stood proudly, punched his left hand into his right hand, said, " Come on. I have a knuckle sandwich for each and every one of you—"

" No! I'm going to fight them!" Victor shouted. Victor ran in front of Fletcher and took out the two swords that had white handle and sword with blood red handle. Victor smiled wickedly as he crossed both his swords together. " It's been so long since I got to fight strong opponents. Heh. I'm going to enjoy this. Wind Rage!"

Victor sprinted towards the fishmen while raising one sword above his body. In an instant, Victor disappeared, reappeared and dropped his one sword too his hips. Every one of the fishmen then cried out in pain and fell to the floor.

" Tch. Is this really all these fishmen could muster? It's pathetic."

But just as Victor sheathed his swords, two fishmen carrying large swords came charging towards him. Victor was about to unsheathe his swords and bombard the two fishmen with his swords, but Maria stepped in front of her father with her two sai's stretched out.

" Let me handle these two, father. I've hardly had any fun all day."

" Doh, how can I say no to you, sweetie? Okay, but try to be careful. Though these fishmen may be weak their weapons can still hurt you."

" Don't worry about me, daddy. They'll be gone in just seven seconds. Tulip Beatdown!"

Maria ran to the two fishmen, dodged being hit as they tried to pummel her, jumped up, kicked both fishmen in the face, then she stabbed her sai's in their shoulder pads. Maria then pushed herself off of the two fishmen and they fell to the floor.

" See. I beat them in seven seconds. Tee-hee."

But while Maria was fighting, Sherry, Yokai, Nautilus and Lucita were all fighting their own battles.

Yokai spinned around and threw four sutras at four fishmen, shouted, " Sutras of the Elementals: Disband!" and all the fishmen dropped their weapons. Yokai then whacked his staff with his shards into their heads and knocked them all down, said, " Taste the power of a monk."

Nautilus was against eight fishmen. One of the fishmen was the fishman Jet. The fishmen all glared at Nautilus as he just stared at them and blinked his eyes.

" This is the end of the line for you, boy! Men, charge him!"

Nautilus only blinked when all eight fishmen came charging towards him. Nautilus just stood by and let the fishmen bombard him with swings from their weapons or bites from their mouths; he just evaporated into a puddle of water that was immune to their attacks.

" _I don't really feel comfortable hurting creatures of the sea," _Nautilus thought while he was bombarded by attacks. After looking into all the fishman's eyes, seeing the anger, furry in their prejudice, Nautilus lost it. " _I guess I could just rough them up a little bit. _Water Twister!"

Nautilus held his right hand out and a trident made out of water appeared in his hand. Nautilus then squeezed the trident and turned it around above his head. While he was turning, a giant tornado in the sea appeared. All of the fishmen screamed as they were all sucked in by the twister. But when Nautilius stopped spinning his trident around, they all feel into the ocean.

" It hurts my heart to see such beautiful creatures suffer so tragically. But enough about them; I need to help everyone else out."

Lucita just like Maria only battled two fishmen, but her were the largest of them all; another whale fishman and a crab fishman with two giant incisors. Lucita didn't over, just stood up with her hands crossed, smirked.

" What do we do with this human wench?" The crab fishman asked while he clamped his incisors together.

" I say we dissect her and eat out her organs," the whale fishman replied while he smacked his tail behind his back.

" Eww. That's disgusting and an abomination to humankind. I love it. Let's get her!"

Both fishmen charged at Lucita with their hands up high. But before they could touch Lucita, while she created a nitrogen gas, both the fishmen had their arms frozen. They both gasped and gawked seeing their own hands frozen.

" Tough luck boys. Now I could just blow up your arms, but as I am now a pacifist, I forbid myself from ever killing anyone. But perhaps this'll do." Lucita sauntered between the narrow gap of the two fishmen and pushed on their heads. Both fishmen fell on their backs, cried, then nitrogen in their arms faded away. " Better luck next time, boys. Tee-hee."

Sherry, the weakest member of Fletcher's crew, tried crawling back away from four fishmen walking up to her with wicked smiles on their faces. But as Sherry was crawling back, her head soon banged against the railing. Sherry quivered as all four fishmen shadowed over her.

" Hahahaha!" The four fishmen laughed in unison.

" Looks like we're going to eat well tonight, boys," Sting said as he joined the group. " Look at how much fat in on this girl. She'll make a nice—"

" Fat?" Sherry said as she stopped trembling and clenched her fists together. " Did you just call me fat?"

" Yeah. You are a bloated, fat, little girl—"

" NOBODY CALLS ME FAT! Mew Mew 3rd Gear!"

Sherry growled as she changed her form and turned into her giant cat form. Sherry snarled at the five fishmen as she swiped her catpaws at them. And while she was doing that, all the fishmen were scared. They had a phobia of cats.

" Eeeekkkkk! It's a fat, nasty cat! She's going to eat us!"

" Run!"

Sting and the four other fishman ran to the railings and jumped into the water. They'd rather take their chances alone in the sea then be up on land with Sherry; she was the scariest member on Fletcher's crew.

Sherry morphed back into her human form, trembled holding her anguish, shouted, " I'M NOT FAT!"

" Don't be so sensitive, Sherry," Nautilus said. " You're pretty thin on the waist, but you've got a big butt. I mean—" Nautilus poked Sherry's butt. Sherry's cheeks flushed red like a cherry. " It's so big and plump. And it feels so hot."

" Really?" Fletcher asked the half- roc captain then flew over to Sherry and poked her firm, plump butt. " You're right. It does feel hot. Hahaha."

" Really?" Yokai asked as he ran up too Sherry. " I want to feel it. I want to feel it."

Fletcher, Nautilus and Yokai all joined together to poke at Sherry's big, squishy, plump butt. Sherry's face turned red than a cherry and turned into a steaming red tomato. With every poke the three men did, they either laughed or giggled—Fletcher and Nautilus would be laughing, but Yokai would hum and ponder to himself.

" Hahahahahahaha."-Fletcher

" Hehehehehehehehe."—Nautilus

" Hmmmmmmmmm." –Yokai

" Get your hands off of me, you perverts!"

Sherry without warning transformed into her giant cat form. She then spun around and smacked Fletcher, Nautilus and Yokai on their faces. The three men fell down, banged their heads against the floor as Sherry gave a great big " Hmph" and shaked her head.

" Is she always this cold?"—Nautilus

" Yes—"—Fletcher

" Pretty much."-Yokai

" Does she ever show an affectionate side?"—Nautilus

" No—"—Fletcher

" Not really." –Yokai

" Oi!" Sherry lamented " Woe as me. I don't like being fat, but I'm so lonely. I'm sure I'd lose weight if I had a man to be my mate." Sherry held her cheeks as they turned pink as candy and she swayed her head. " I need a mate. "

" Why don't you just mate with Fletcher, Sherry?" Nautilus suggested.

" Eww. I'll be dead before I ever lay a hand on him."

###

Not too far away from Prince Ooki's ship was Flesa who was floating in the air. Flesa smiled watching the scene where Sherry was arguing with Fletcher.

" If only she knew," Flesa smiled shaking her head. But while shaking her head, under the silhouette of the ship, Flesa noticed a shadowy figure running towards them, sighed. " I really hate this part. Poor Supaiku."

###

It was a standoff between Fletcher and Victor. Fletcher was staring at Victor straight in his eyes. Fletcher wasn't as tall as Victor, so he had to look his head all the way up. But after staring into Victor's cold, eerie eyes, Fletcher smiled and raised his hand up as he gestured for Victor to shake it.

" Hey, would you like to join my crew?"

" Huh? You'd really want me to join your crew? Why should I, a bounty hunter, join the crew of a pirate? Just an hour ago I was trying to kill you. Are you really sure you'd want someone like that on your crew?"

" Yep. You're strong. I need strong men on my crew, and you're actually very nice."

" Are you really calling me nice? What if I took a sword out and slit your throat right this second? Would that still make me nice, pirate?"

" If you drew your sword, I'd just blow it away. But I didn't want to fight you because you're nice."

" Hmmmm. Your bounty is nothing but a measly 85 000 beli, eh? I don't know if I'd really want to join your crew. But I guess I me and my daughter can travel with you until your bounty increases to my liking. Then I'll kill you and everyone on your crew to get your bounty. Does that sound okay with you, pirate?"

" Yep. Welcome to the crew. Now what position should I give you?"

" How about bounty hunter? That's the job I made for myself."

" Nope. It has to be an actual position I know." Fletcher stroked his chin and darted his eyes as he checked Victor's body at the same time. After much consideration, Fletcher finally snapped his fingers. " I got it. You can be my Trainer."

" Trainer?"

" Yep. Most of my crewmates are lazy and fat."

" I'M NOT FAT!" Sherry shouted.

" You're pretty strong and look like you're in good shape. Perhaps you could teach them a few things."

" Hmmmmmm. You know, I think I might like that position."

" What about me, daddy?" Maria said jumping in between Victor and Fletcher. " What position will I get on the crew?"

" That's not up to me, Maria. Why don't you ask—I'm sorry, what's your name?"

" Fletcher G. Perkman. I'm going to become King of the Pirates."

" Okay, why don't you ask Mr. Perkman here what role you'll have."

" Okay, pir—oops, I mean Fletcher. What role will I be given on the crew?"

" Hmmmmmmm." Fletcher studied Maria, noticed how she was half the size of Victor, and then he snapped his fingers, smiled. " I got it. You can be the Choreboy."

" Choreboy? But I'm a girl."

" As the Choreboy,, you'll do all the chores around here."

" Why do I have to do the chores? Can't your crew do their own chores?"

" Nope. Like I said, we're a very lazy crew. And since you have such small fingers, you can reach into places we can't reach."

" I guess umm that could work. I do all the chores my daddies too lazy to do." Maria stretched her small arms out, grabbed Fletcher's stretched arm, and she shaked his hand. " I hope you'll welcome us on your crew, Flet—"

" Fletcher!" Another fishman member of Prince Ooki's crew shouted. The voice however sounded familiar to Fletcher.

It wasn't until Fletcher turned his head around did he get a good luck at the man—Supaiku? ( _probably didn't' see that one coming, did ya_?) It was the same sponge fishman who was the first mate of Fletcher G. Perkman. The only difference was he had a sharkskin cloak around his body, sandals decorated with shells, and on his forehead was a small purple octopus tattoo. Supaiku glared at everyone and growled.

" Supaiku!" Fletcher laughed seeing Supaiku. " Supaiku, it's really you! We finally found you!"

" _There's something not right with Supaiku_," Yokai thought as he used his ability to read his allies minds. " _His head is filled with lots of rancor. I sensed he's always had just a little bit in his head from being a fishman, but this time it's like his whole brain is just a nest of angry bees._"

" Supaiku!"

Fletcher didn't see anything wrong with Supaiku—which was mostly because he didn't see anything wrong with most things—and he ran towards Supaiku to embrace him with a hug. While he was doing that, Yokai was looking through Supaiku's mind, then he gasped.

" Fletcher, get bac—"

" Fist of the Octopus Cephalopod!"

Supaiku A sword slashed out from under his cloak and cut his collar off. The cloak fell off Supaiku's body, then a giant octopus tentacle came out and thrashed into Fletcher.

" Ahhhhhhhh!"

Fletcher was caught off guard by the giant octopus tentacle and pushed far away. As he left the boat, travelled far away, a star twinkled in the sky.

" S-Supaiku?" Sherry gasped seeing Supaiku attack Fletcher. " W-what is going on?"

The rest of Supaiku's body was seen as his cloak was gone. It was too Sherry and Yokai's horror that Supaiku's entire body was covered in a giant purple octopus tattoo. All the parts that weren't covered by the tattoo had sword blades protruding out.

" Take a good look at me." Supaiku lamented while he held his hands on his tattoo. " I'm a member of Prince Ooki's pirates. And since you are all stowaways on his ship, I'm going to have to kill you."

###

Meanwhile, a young man in his early twenties was proposing to his girlfriend. He had the ring ( 18 carat gold, ladies), had it in a small box, was on his knees, and preaching to his sweetheart, but she scoffed and turned her head away from him.

" Little John, I will marry you when people can fly."

" Ahhhhhhhh!"

Fletcher fell from the sky and crashed into the house behind the girl. After making a small hole through the house, Fletcher quickly got up and shaked his body of the dirt. Fletcher then rubbed his chin and thought silently too himself.

" I wonder why Supaiku would want to hit me? Was I a little too forceful with the hug? Maybe I'll just fly back there and say I'm sorry. Okay." Fletcher jumped out of the house and flew into the sky. Both the man and the woman gawked seeing Fletcher flying above their heads. " Supaiku, here I come!"

The girl gave in, hugged the man, squeezed him tightly, yelled, " I'll marry you!"

" Hehe. Funny how things work out."

###

Supaiku was scaring Sherry, Yokai, and Nautilus, but couldn't scare Victor, Maria or Lucita. Supaiku reached behind his head and pulled out a sword from the skin of his back, squirmed, then he swished the blood out from the blade. The sword was ornately decorated and a total length of 6 feet. Its hilt was pure white with a circular hand-guard. The blade itself was a pitch-purple with a very strong sheen.

" Supaiku, what are you doing?" Sherry gasped seeing Supaiku holding the hilt of his sword and growling. " It's me, Sherry, your friend."

" Don't give me that!" Supaiku shouted. Supaiku's eyes then became red-rimmed on the edge. " I have no FRIENDS! Spike Tornado!"

Supaiku held his sword out and span around in circles. While he was spinning, five conically shaped spikes attached to long chains came out. Sherry dodged the conically-shaped spikes by ducking, rolling, and jumping. Sherry ducked at the first spike, rolled to the left and then the right to dodge two conically shaped cones, then she jumped up and landed down as she dodged two more spikes.

" _Supaiku's really trying to kill me_," Sherry thought after dodging the spikes. " _What's gotten into hi—" _

Sherry was stabbed from behind. Supaiku sneaked behind her while she was dodging his spikes, and then he jabbed his sword straight into her chest.

" Supaiku…why?"

Blood trickled out of the fabric in Sherry's clothes. Supaiku pulled his sword out of Sherry's chest and she fell on the ground. Instead of showing sympathy for her pain, Supaiku used his legs to kick her away.

" You're in my way. "

" Supaiku!" Yokai shouted. " Supaiku, how could you hurt your own friend?"

" My friend? What are you blabbering about, human. In this world, humans and fishmen can never be friends. And aren't you suppose to be pirates? I guess you're all just pathetic."

" Supaiku, I don't know what's gotten into you, but I will not allow you to hurt anymore of us. Ancient Art of the Elementals: Tsuchi!"

Yokai's yellow shard glowed bright yellow on the tip of his staff. Lighting then surged out of his staff towards Supaiku, but then behind Supaiku's back a jellyfish stinger grew out and absorbed Yokai's lightning. Just as Yokai's lightning was absorbed, a beam of lighting was then fired at Yokai and shocked him.

" Agggghhhhhhhhh!"

Yokai's skin turned black when he was hit by his own attack. After being shocked by his own lighting, Yokai held his hand over his face to protect his "beautiful" face. ( I know some of you may think he looks ugly, he has green hair and looks nothing like a monk, but he was rated the fourth handsomest member of the crew: Victor, Christopher, Supaiku, Yokai, Dorobou, Fletcher.)

" Quite exquisite, isn't it, monk," Supaiku smirked snidely while he swayed his jellyfish tentacle side by side. " I once had a problem where I was half human and half fishman. But thanks to Prince Ooki, my leader, he replaced my human DNA with the genes of different fishmen."

" H-how c-can you…treat it like it's not a big deal, Supaiku?" Yokai grieved while trying to stand on his own two feet and burning all over. " Those genes were from your parents. They were the genes of the people who raised you. How can you treat them like their nothing?"

" How can you continue babbling words of utter nonsense? Yeah, I gave up most of my human genes, but they were the only thing holding me back. Now I have the true power of not one, but twelve different fishmen. Eel Static Whip!"

Supaiku took his left hand off the hilt of his sword and pointed it at Yokai. His hand started to change, morph, and stretch into the body of a long eel. Static stirred inside the eel's mouth as it hissed at Yokai. The eel's body then stretched out and slithered straight for Yokai.

" That's enough!"

Nautilus ran in front of Yokai and held his arms out as he tried protecting Yokai. The eel attacked Nautilus instead of Yokai, bite his right arm, and then electricity shocked him in his arms. Nautilus's body started evaporating into a puddle of water, reformed, but was still being zapped by the electricity.

" Don't you know that water conducts electricity? I guess you're just as stupid as Fletcher and everyone else in his pirate crew. How could I have ever followed hi—"

" Supaiku!" Fletcher swooped down from above and flew around Supaiku. While flying, Fletcher poked Supaiku's head. " Hey, Supaiku, I'm sorry I was so forceful to you. Can we just make up and be fri—"

" Shut up! Fist of the Octopus Cephalopod!"

Supaiku's arms became large octopus tentacles again. Supaiku pulled his tentacle back and whacked it into Fletcher's face.

" Ahhhhhhhh!"

Fletcher was pushed away from Supaiku and went off far away. While he was out of everyone's sight, a small white star twinkled.

###

A man was making a new contraction. The machine had four rubbery round things called "wheels" by some folks, surrounded by wood, had a roof over its head, and front and back seats with bike pedals. The man then started the comtraction…

**Heerrrrrrrrrrrr**

" Good, it's finally finished," the man said as he stopped tinkering with his wooden component. " It only cost me half my money and took a whole year to make, but its finally finish—"

" Look out below!"

Fletcher crashed on the wooden four-wheeled hooded chariot the man worked so hard to make. ( I guess the jokes on him now. Buwahahahahahahaha!) In the rubble, Fletcher got up, rubbed his head, then he growled.

" _Stupid Supaiku_! _I was just trying to apologize and he hit me_! _I'm going to go back to that ship right now and file a complaint_!"

Fletcher created a giant tornado around his feet that both pushed him off the ground and shattered every piece of wood under his feet. He then took off into the sky and flew towards Prince Ooki's ship. But while he was soaring towards the boat, the man behind him started yelling ( even louder than my girlfriend in a fight)

" Curse you, Windman!"

###

Sherry, Yokai and Nautilus were all defeated by the corrupted Supaiku with newly acquired powers. Victor, Marai and Lucita were the only one's that were left. Maria raised her two sai's at Supaiku as she prepared to attack him.

" Let me take care of this one, dadd—"

" No, it's too risky, Maria," Victor said soundly while he squeezed his arm on Maria's head. " Didn't you see what he's capable of? It has to be me who will fight this monster."

" Ooh, are you actually showing pity for him hurting Fletcher-baby's friends, Victor?"

" Meh, I just like pitting against other swordsman." Victor unsheated both his katana's Hikeri and Kurai and crossed them together, smiled. " It gives me such a rush."

Supaiku looked at Victor, then he raised his new sword. After vaguely taking out his new sword, he then reached behind his back, squirmed, and then pulled out his mothers' sword Crow. Holding the katana's hilt, squeezing it, Supaiku started to cry.

" I'm going to kill you. I must win for my captain, Prince Ooki."

" Whatever you say, fishman."

Supaiku and Victor began their duel. Supaiku scurried towards Victor and Victor scurried towards Supaiku. Both swordsman then clashed their two swords together. Sparks skidded off their blades, then they both brutally swinged their swords at each other. With every swing that their blades met, more sparks skidded off.

" I'm impressed. You're a much more worthy opponent than those last fishmen I faced." Victor pushed off and he swinged both his swords around his face. Then he stopped swinging his katana's, smirked. " Hey, were any of those fishmen friends of yours?"

Supaiku growled and his eyes turned bright red. " Don't ever compare me to those vermin! I'm not like any of them! And I will show you why! Spike Tornado!"

Supaiku spinned around in circles. As he did, five conically shaped spikes attached to long chains came out. Unlike Sherry who used her legs to dodge, Victor blocked all five spikes by letting them bounce off his sword. Just like before, Supaiku tried sneaking behind his opponent and stabbing him in his chest, but Victor predicted Supaiku's move and blocked by cross guarding his swords.

" Sorry, but tricks like those won't work on me," Victor retorted while he smiled. " But I wonder if this'll work on you? Nitoryu Style Reaper Cross!"

Victor dashed at Supaiku swinging Hikeri downwards then Kurai horizontally against Supaiku's right when Victor's katana's were about to hit Supaiku, a green turtle shell grew out of his arm and blocked Victor's attack.

" You swine!" Supaiku moved his arm towards Victor while he used the shield like a weapon, hitting into Victor's swords, and sparks skidding out of it. " You can't defeat me!"

Victor however was very light on his feet. He was easily able to get out of harms' way by pushing his feet back, maneuvering away from Supaiku's attacks, then he cross-slashed both of his katana's on the limbs of Supaiku's turtle-arm and severed it off.

" How can you be a swordsman with only one arm?"

Supaiku however felt no pain. Supaiku didn't even flinch, blood didn't come out of his arm, and he just glared at Victor. But after staring at Victor, Supaiku's arm suddenly grew back.

" Nice try, but you can't tear off the limbs of a starfish. Their reproduction system almost make them immortal. And I'm afraid there's more."

Supaiku's severed hand started to twitched. The hands fingers started to wiggle, veins popped out under his skin, and tubes of meat grew out behind Supaiku's arm. It was too everyone but Victor's horror that the arm grew into a full grown Supaiku; Victor just took out an unlighted cigar, lighted it, then placed it in his mouth.

" Now this is the rush I've been looking for." The clone of Supaiku picked up two swords off the ground and crossed them together as he prepared to fight. " Yeah, let's get this started!"

Both Supaiku's charged towards Victor. When they were near Victor they tried slashing him with their four swords, but Victor blocked two swords each with his two swords. Both Supaiku's parried at Victor in an attempt to hit him, but Victor moved his head with the lit cigar out of their blades' path.

" Stand still!" Both Supaiku's shouted in unison as they attacked unified.

" Yeah, like that's ever going to happen," Victor scoffed as he avoided being sliced by more of their blade slashes. " And is this really the best you got?"

Just when Victor was about to move in with his own attack, both Supaiku's grew the wings of a Flying Fish on the sides of their heads and flew away before Victor could touch them. In the air, both Supaiku's reached their hands out.

" Blood Blade Cannon!"

Geysers of blood were unleashed from both Supaiku's hands. The blood splattered into Victor, smeared his kimono bright red, as Victor started to become infuriated.

" _This fishman is really pissing me off—ack!" _

Inside the stream of blood was dozens of small knifes. The knives travelled through the stream of blood and went straight into Victor's chest. Most men would've died having the blades pierce through their vital organs, but Victor only got madder.

" You can't defeat me," both Supaiku's said in unison. " I'm invincible."

Victor, who was covered in blood and had knives in his chest, smiled. " Yeah, I heard that one before. Too bad I'm even harder to kill, fishboy." Victor raised both his katana's up and crossed them together. He began to shake from the laughter behind his smile. " I'm going to finish you by the time one of us touches the ground."

" You seem diligent enough to fight," Supaiku replied in a cold voice. " Do you have a death wish or something?"

" Meh. I just like to move over the edge. Now here I come!"

Victor used his mighty legs to leap into the air above the ship and came flying towards Supaiku and his clone. While he was flying, both Supaiku's tried turning their arms into octopus tentacles and tried jabbing their weapons into his chest from far away, but Victor used one of his katana's to stick into their tentacles, pushed himself off, and sliced away the tentacle meat below him.

" Impressive," Supaiku said nonchalantly while Victor rocketed towards him. " You've managed to reach me even when you were that far below. I guess I can give you a merciful death."

Victor rocketed between both Supaiku's. Supaiku, who's teeth were sharks that were sharp as razors, tried biting through Victor's skin; he and his clone. But before he did, Victor thrusted both his katana's out and lodged them into both Supaiku's mouths. After finding the katana's too be unbreakable, chewing, both Supaiku's fell to the ground with Victor falling along with them.

" Don't worry, I won't let you two fall like this." Victor moved his arms at an accelerated rate and the blades started to vibrate at an incredible rate. While he was vibrating his swords, Victor spinned his body around, shouted, "Nitoryu Bloody Hurricane!"

Victor moved in the air just like he did creating his giant dragon against Fletcher. But instead of one, two dragons were created and were slashed at both Supaiku's. When the dragons finally lifted, both Supaiku's had multiple wounds on their bodies and blood trickled out from those wounds.

Both Supaiku's were completely and utterly defeated. Large wounds were opened on their chests as they trickled with blood, which covered their purple octopus tattoo's, and their breathes became raspy. As they were both on the floor, Fletcher then swooped down and landed in front the Supaiku who was holding Crow, frowned.

" Supaiku, why'd you hit me? All I was trying to do was apologize to you and you—"

" Shut up! ! Fist of the Octopus Cephalopod!"

For the third and final time, A giant octopus tentacle grew out from behind Supaiku's back and swatted him away. Fletcher was shot backwards, travelling at an even faster rate, he soon left the ship and a small star twinkled off in the distance.

###

**Dear Diary **

**A lot of strange things have happened to me today. Just this morning I was an honour roll student, had the grades and my priorities planned, but now I'm a pirate too some loony pirate captain who has a pint-sized brain. **

**There are certain members I've met and those I have yet to meet. This guy, Christopher, keeps on fawning about this person named Supaiku. They say he's the swordsman of their crew. According to him, Supaiku is bold, noble, and he's ruthless. But I think he sounds just scary. **

**There's this other member, Yokai, who claims to be a monk but I think he's more of a pervert and a lecher. The first time I met him, he had the audacity to touch my butt. I mean, how much lower can you get? But he is kind of cute and is actually very intelligent. I only wish he'd grow up a little. **

**Until now I was on board with these two called Christopher and Dorobou. Christopher's a chef and Dorobou was just a lazy piece of work. Then this happens, and that happens, and now there's this guy named Leo on board who's possessing Dorobou's body. Or maybe it's Dorobou possessing Leo's body because Leo's body is still intact. **

** I'm looking forward to being on their pirate crew and completing my dream of recording the Pirate King's journey. Now I must sign of—**

" Woooooooooooo!" Fletcher shouted above his ship the Green Gale.

Fletcher then slided on his ship and made a bunch of ruckus. His teeth took Avalon's diary away, he slide into a kettle where Christopher was preparing lunch—then he became covered in the soup Christopher was stirring, and finally he crashed into Leo's chest while he was sitting by the railing.

" Hello, mommy," Fletcher murmured while his face was against Leo's chest and Avalon's diary was in his mouth. " May I please have some chocolate, mommy?"

" I'm not your mother," Leo said nonchalantly while he blinked at Fletcher. " And who are you? Are you the infamous captain they've all been talking about?"

Fletcher finally pulled his head out of the chest of Leo. After shaking his head like a dog, Fletcher looked back to see the angry, glaring cold eyes of Avalon and Christopher. Christopher shook his frying pan while Avalon clenched her fists. A small growling noise was heard from both Christopher and Avalon's mouth's as they glared at Fletcher.

" Puto." Fletcher spat Avalon's diary out of his mouth, then he blinked his eyes. " Dorobou, why's everyone looking at me like I'm strange?"

" Umm, my name isn't—"

" Dorobou, why do you sound funny? It's like your voice has changed."

" My name is—"

" Dorobou, everyone seems to be mad at you. What did you do—"

" **I'm in here, you jackass**!"

" Wah!" Fletcher rubbed Leo's face and flicked his fingers at his cheeks. " Dorobou, you look funny."

" Umm, my name is Leo; not Dorobou. Because of something beyond my knowledge, I'm now a member on your crew."

" Really? But what happened to Dorobou?"

" **I'm in here!"**

" Dorobou?" Fletcher turned his head everywhere looking for Dorobou, and Leo sweatdropped watching his head move. " Dorobou, where are you? I can't see you anyw—"

" **I'm right here—"**

Leo's body glowed in white light that shined in front of Fletcher's face. After seeing the light glow, the light soon faded and Dorobou appeared. Dorobou was frowning and had his arms crossed.

" Oh, Dorobou, there you are." Fletcher poked Dorobou's face and giggled as he did. " I wonder where that Leo guy wen—"

" **I'm right here, sir**," Leo's voice was heard inside Dorobou's body.

" Huh? There's a demon in Dorobou!" Fletcher grabbed Dorobou's legs, raised him up, then he banged Dorobou against the floorboard. " Get out of my crewmate, demon (bang)! Get out of my crewmate (bang), demon! Get out of my—"

" **That's enough.**" Fletcher stopped banging Dorobou and held him close to his ears. " **I am not a demon. And if you let me, I can train you to become a strong pirate. I saw your wanted posters, and I'm not in the slightest bit impressed. "**

" Oh yeah, well, why should I take training advice from you?"

" **Because I have a bounty of over 250 000 beli's.**"

" I will do anything you say!"

Fletcher squeezed Dorobou's body tightly. While he was squeezing, Dorobou's eyes boggled out like a stuffed teddy bear and his tongue stuck out.

" Oi!"

" Oh, but can we save the training for some other time? I really have to get Supaiku back."

**" Of course. Take all the time you need."**

" Great." Wind surrounded Fletcher's feet as he took off into the sky and flew away from his ship and back too Prince Ooki's ship. While he was flying, Fletcher raised his arms out and rolled in the sky. " Woohoo!"

" **My, I guess it's true what they say? He is kind of a goofball. But so far I'm impressed with him."**

" I'm in so much pain…"

###

Victor was victorious in his fight against Supaiku. Without a second to lose, Victor sheathed both his swords back into his waist and he crossed his arms and scoffed. Behind him he could hear the sound of Maria and Lucita clapping their hands.

" Bravo!" Lucita said while she clapped her hands.

" You were really great out there, daddy," Maria said while she clapped her hands.

" What did you suspect? I fought against Mihawk in my prime. Fighting against this fishman was a piece of cak—"

" W-we-we're not done yet," the moaning sound of Supaiku was heard. Victor looked back too both Supaiku's and saw the one carrying the two giant swords to be standing limply, bleeding from his open wounds and growling at Victor. " I-I can still fight. Ahhhhhhhh!"

Supaiku ran towards Victor, tripped, then got back up and slashed both his swords at Victor. But Victor elbowed Supaiku in his chest and tripped him. Supaiku fell down and Victor elbowed him behind his back while he fell.

" You're indeed honourable, fishman, but I'm afraid you're just too weak to fight me."

" Shut up! You don't know me! You don't know what I'm capable of!"

Supaiku spun his body around and tried cutting Victor's feet off, but Victor just kicked his swords away with his feet. Without any swords left to fight, Supaiku stood up and tried settling his feud in a fistfight. Supaiku punched his left fist at Victor, but Victor just stopped his fist by grabbing his fist.

" It's like I told you—" Victor used his great strength, crushed the bones in Supaiku's arms, then he shattered his tibia by kicking him in his legs. " You can't defeat me in the state you're in now." Victor let go of the weak, handicapped fishman and let him fell on the floor. As he was weak, incapacitated wounded, Supaiku started crying from his eyes. " Since it's against my bushido code to kill a person as noble as you, I think I'll take you in as my apprentice."

( And start the slow music, the ones you hear in those sad animes)

Victor reached down and helped Supaiku to his feet. Victor then carried Supaiku to the railing of the ship and let him look at the sea. The sea shimmered under the incandescent light, sparkled while a small evening twilight from a sunset was behind them.

" You need to learn to enjoy yourself a little more. You're taking things a little too seriously, and you can't seem to see what's around you. I mean, just look at that water. I bet a person would love to drown in water like that."

" Y-you…"

" I think I understand what's going on." Victor's hands reached down and rubbed Supaiku's hands. " That sword you were holding, the first one you used, that sword was cursed. Someone you know jinxed it so your mind would go berserk, then you'd lose yourself in anger."

" C-curse…"

" You should be lucky. I kicked that cursed sword out of your hands before it completely controlled all the regiments in your mind. It's not that I care what happens to you fishmen, but I'm obligated now to protect my prize until it's value is up."

" Hahahahahah!" Supaiku laughed weakly as he was being held by Victor. " Hahahahahaha!"

" Huh? What's so damn funny?"

" Hahahahahaha! You're so full of crap! All this crap about you not caring, kicked the cursed swords out of my hands, you're really just a big softy. Hahahahaha!"

" Why don't I just slit your throat? Would that still make me a softy? Dead man money is still money."

( and cue with the music. Someone in the choir's playing a trumpet and a saxophone)

" Supaiku!" Fletcher shouted above. Fletcher swooped down and landed in front of Supaiku. Seeing how Supaiku was wounded, feeling his wounds, Fletcher started to cry. " Supaiku, please be alright! I need you with me, Supaiku!"

" Fletcher…you actually came for me…Fletcher…"

Supaiku lost all consciousness in his eyes and his head dropped down. Victor could still hear and feel Supaiku's breath, so he knew the fishman was still alive. Fletcher however didn't and shaked his body.

" Supaiku! Oh no, Supaiku, please don't be dead! Supaiku!"

" Relax, you moron," Victor said while he smiled. " Your beloved fishman's still alive. He's just a little lethargic because I beat the crap out of him."

" Oh." Fletcher smiled and raised his hands up. " Hooray! Supaiku's alright! Yay!"

" I wouldn't celebrate just yet if I were you, Fletcher-baby," Lucita said in a concerned tone.

" Huh? Why not?"

" I'm afraid our problems are far from over." Lucita raised her right hand up and pointed in between Fletcher and Victor. " Just ask him."

Fletcher and Victor both spun their bodies around and looked where Lucita was pointing. It was then they saw what Fletcher believed to be the most hideous of creatures. It was a fishman with red scales, a bulged red scale on the back of his head and four octopus tentacles sticking behind his back, wore a trench-coat decorated with clams and seaweed, his left arm was webbed like most fishmen, but his right arm was a crabs, instead of webbed feet he had a snakes' tail, a red bandana decorated with small dead crabs and coral, and four eyes in his face.

" So you're the pirate that invaded my turf on Cherry Island?" The four-eyed fishman said with a voice colder than an artic storm. " It's a pity what you did to Supaiku. If you just left him on my island for just a little while longer, he would've been an important asset to me and my men."

" Are you the—"

" That's right. I'm the leader of this boat. I am Prince Ooki. And you, you human scum, are about to feel the ultimate power of a fishman." Plunging out from Prince Ooki's chest was a sword incrusted with coral and blue algae. " See this sword. With just a swish of it, I can create a maelstrom. And now you can witness firsthand how powerful it is—"

" Look!" Maria interrupted. Maria pointed her petite fingers past Fletcher, Victor, and Prince Ooki and pointed at a wall with a large gap in the center. Everyone but Maria gasped seeing the wall. " Daddy…. It's….it's…."

" It's the Grand Line. We've finally made it."

" Hooray! King of the Pirates here I come!"

Next Time: (narrated by Maria) Hi! It's me, your favourite adorable little girl Maria. But moving forward, we see how Fletcher and Prince Ooki are going to fight. But where are they going to fight? On the stream down the Grand Line of course! We have to get Sherry, Yokai and Nautilus up! Can Fletcher beat Prince Ooki and we survive the trip to the Grand Line? Find out next time on One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure. I still don't like being a Choreboy.


	59. The End of The Grand Line, Start Anew

Fletcher, Victor, Maria, and Lucita were the only ones to bear witness to the Grand Line. Just as Fletcher had thought, it was wondrous. On the other side of the wall was many small islands just waiting for him to discover. But before Fletcher, who had his jaw muscles hitting the floor, could even think of going, he had to stop the mysterious, horrendous pirate captain Prince Ooki.

Victor was a silent and hotheaded man. He couldn't stand to see Yokai, Nautilus, Supaiku, and Sherry passed out when he just risked his life trying to save them. Victor was not only a powerful swordsman, but a collector of rare and venerable relics. Victor pulled out a vial under his kimono with a transparent liquid that healed cuts, bruises, and every other wounds known to man. Pulling out his sword Kurai, smearing his sword Kurai with the lotion, he smiled with his strong, toothy smile, Victor stood over Yokai with his sword Kurai over the young monks legs.

" Time to wake up, old friend."

Victor jabbed his sword into Yokai's left leg, but didn't push it hard enough to touch his tendons, tibia, or anything other than the skin of his leg. While the sword was in his leg, not only did Yokai feel the cold steel of Victor's sword, but was been healed by the lotion.

" Yeowwwwww!" Yokai cried after being stabbed. Yokai grabbed his leg and groaned while he held it.

" Are you awake?" Victor asked even though he could clearly see the young monk grabbing his leg. " I can't tell when your eyes are closed. Maybe I should stab you again."

Yokai quickly recovered, stared at Victor like he was trying to say " Are you serious", then he stood up and bowed his head too Victor. "" That is unnecessary, noble warrior Victor L. Grim. As you can clearly see I'm up and ready for whatever task you might have for me. Just put that sword down—"

" Quit whining. I can kill you any moment that I want. The only reason I haven't done that yet is because I don't want to deal with Maria's insufferable crying." Lucita pulled eye drop out of her kimono, ran up to Victor and poured eye drops into his eyes. Victor then made a pose where he put both his hands on his cheeks and looked girly at Yokai with girly eyes. " Waahhhh! Where is Yokai? Waahhh!"

" I do not sound like that, daddy," Maria said while she stared blankly at Victor. While she stared at her father making poses, a trickle of sweat dripped behind her head. " When did daddy even take acting lessons?"

" Doing that was such an eyesore," Lucita laughed with one hand over her mouth. " But it was funny. Hahahahah."

Victor ignored Lucita and his daughter, walked up to Nautilus and stabbed his sword into his left leg. Nautilus's body parts were made out of water, the sword went through his leg and was soaked in water, but Nautilus still felt a slight tingle and got up as he joined Yokai.

Then there was Sherry. Sherry, who was a masochist that enjoyed the sensation of pain, giggled every time Victor poked her with his sword-remedy. Victor was impatient, hotheaded, he didn't want to hurt a woman but couldn't stand hearing Sherry giggle. So using his strength, Victor picked Sherry off the floor and threw her into the water.

" It's for your own good," Victor said as Sherry made a big splash falling into the water.

" I can't swim!" Sherry shouted in the water. " Somebody please saved me!"

" I'll save you, Sherry!" Nautilus shouted as he stood on the railing and prepared to jump into the water. " Just hold on. I'm coming to rescue—" A shadow swooped down and dived into the water where Sherry was drowning. The shadow lifted Sherry out of the water and carried her back on board. "… you. Geez, someone could of at least given me a heads up."

Sherry coughed from the water she inhaled. Sherry breathed heavily, banged her hands against the ship a few times, then looked up to see the shadow of the man who saved her.

" Victor? Supaiku? Whoever you are, thanks for saving…" Fletcher's goofy face then appeared from the shadows. With all the distaste of Fletcher Sherry had, all the happiness in her smile went away and all that was left was a small frown. " Me. "

" Shucks. Think nothing of it, yo."

The rest of Fletcher's body was seen from the shadows and a whole new attire was seen on him. He looked like a disco dancer, wore a red silk shirt where his chest was seen in a triangular shaped tear in the fabric, gray sweatpants, a ring on each finger, he had a giant brown afro ball on his head, sideburns, and a small brown mustache above his upper lip.

"" F-Fletcher…when did you learn to dress like that?"

" Back in the sixties, babe."

" What sixties? What babe?"

" Ahem." Prince Ooki coughed to get everyone's attention. " If I recall right, you belittled me and my fishman crew. And if you ninnies are done ignoring me, I believe we were going to have a fight."

At the sound of fighting, Fletcher spinned around and thrusted his pelvis bones at everyone. Then Fletcher stopped thrusting his pelvis bone and pumped his right hand up. " Fabulous! Let's fight!"

Prince Ooki raised his blue crusted sword up as Fletcher balled his fists up. Prince Ooki swinged his blue crusted sword at Fletcher. By swinging his blue crusted sword, a giant maelstrom ripped open on the right of Prince Ooki's ship. Fletcher and Prince Ooki dashed towards each other.

Fletcher started the fight by trying to roundhouse kick Prince Ooki on the left side of the face, but Prince Ooki stopped it by using his blue crusted sword. Prince Ooki used Fletcher's attack as his momentum to strike back, but Fletcher created a gust of wind that blew him away and created another gust of wind to float above the ground.

" That was grooooovvvvyyyy," Fletcher said trying to impersonate a disco dancer, he spinned around and pumped his hands into the air. " I'm Disco Fletcher. I think everything is groooovvvvyyyy."

Sweat trickled down everyone's heads as they were all embarrassed watching Fletcher pump his hands up, thrust his pelvis bones, and wiggle his waist at the same time ( which isn't even half as embarrassing as going to my grade 8 graduation party with my mother, or going to those soap operas with my girlfriend).

" Enough of this useless squabble, narrator," Sherry addressed to me, the narrator, as she was angrier than my girlfriend when I forgot to arrange dinner for our fourth date. " Just skip ahead where we make it out in one piece."

( I could, but I won't. Muwahahahahaha. You'll have to deal with more of my ridiculous puns. Muwahahahaha.)

" I really don't like you."

( Yeah, well, I don't like you either. *snap fingers* Burn.)

Anyways, after a few more seconds of Fletcher dancing like a lunatic, he finally dashed back towards Prince Ooki while using his wind ability to float off the ground. Fletcher finally reached Prince Ooki and kicked him in his face. Prince Ooki was angry, pulled his hand back and prepared to hit Fletcher squarely in his face, but Fletcher turned himself upside down and Prince Ooki's fist passed between his legs.

" Hehehehehe." Fletcher laughed. " This is groovy."

" ENOUGH OF THE DISCO CRAP!" Sherry shouted.

" I see." Prince Ooki jumped backwards away from Fletcher and moved backwards towards his helm. On the ground next to the helm Prince Ooki was a wooden box. Prince Ooki picked up the wooden box and held it with both his hands on the lid. " I normally don't use this, I've been saving it for something different, but you've really ticked me off. Say hello and good-bye."

Purple smoke seeped out of the box when it was opened. The miasma of the smoke surrounded Fletcher. Fletcher couldn't see anything through the smoke, but everyone behind them could see everything that's going on.

" What do you think he's doing ,daddy?" Maria asked her father while she blinked her eyes .

" I have no idea, Maria, but it doesn't feel good."

" **Oh Fletcher," **a dark voice of Sherry said. " **Over here. " **Fletcher turned around and saw a clay figure of Sherry standing beside him. She giggled at Fletcher, then she punched him in his face. "**Hehehehehe.**"

" Who the hell is that?" The non-clay bodied Sherry asked while she watched her clay self punching Fletcher. " Is that suppose to be me?"

Another clay figure crept up behind Fletcher and grabbed him behind his head. The clay figure was of Yokai, and he was holding Fletcher by his neck, he was also choking him. Fletcher however didn't fight back against the clone of Yokai.

" What is Fletcher doing?" Nautilus asked. " Why isn't he fighting back?"

" It's part of the illusion," Yokai said while staring at his clay self choking Fletcher and Sherry's clay self punching him in his face. " This Prince Ooki must know Fletcher will never hurt his friends and is using that too his advantage."

A clay figure of Nautilus then showed up.

" Hey look, there's one of me."

The clone of Nautilus was about to hit Fletcher in his face, but Fletcher spinned out of the clay Yokai's hands and kicked the Nautilus clone in his face.

" WHAT?! WHY DID HE HIT ME!?"

Fletcher sensed the footsteps of a clone nearby. He turned around to try and hit them, but stopped when he saw the clones were Lucita, Maria and Victor.

" Oh, so he won't hit their clones but he'll only hit mine." All three clones jumped on Fletcher. When touching him, their bodies transformed into a giant cylinder made out of their clay. " Ha. Serves him right. Frickin' hits me and he's going to pay.

Fletcher couldn't move his arms or legs while the clay turned into solid concrete. Fletcher screamed his lungs out while he was trapped inside the concrete. The fish prince Ooki stared at Fletcher, judged him by the way he screamed, sighed.

" You're pathetic. You're a disgrace to me and to everyone who follows you. And I was hoping you'd at least give me a challenge—"

The concrete around Fletcher's body shattered. Fletcher then flew from the rubble of the concrete and dashed towards Prince Ooki. With the speed of the wind and the strength of an ox, Fletcher punched Prince Ooki in his face. Ooki could almost feel his skull being fractured as he was pushed back and crashed into the helm of his ship. The helm broke into dozens of pieces of wood. Prince Ooki just got back up, wiped his face from the blood, but shuddered at the red liquids splattered on his webbed fingers.

" _What is this red stuff from my body? How can I, a prince among all fishmen, have something so revolting as this_?" Prince Ooki squeezed his hand on the red liquid. Prince Ooki stared angrily at Fletcher, turned his head to Fletcher, and his eyes turned red as he went berserk. " It's all his fault! That stupid pirate! I'll make him pay!"

Prince Ooki ran towards Fletcher as he prepared to charge him. Prince Ooki had Fletcher, he grabbed Fletcher and ran with him to the railing of his ship. Prince Ooki didn't know what he was doing, his head was filled with adrenaline, he and Fletcher both fell into the maelstrom he himself created.

" Fletcher!" Sherry and Yokai both shouted in unison.

Sherry and Yokai tried jumping into the maelstrom to join Fletcher in his fight, but they were stopped by Victor. Victor held his two swords Hikeri and Kurai out and they stopped Sherry and Yokai dead in their tracks.

" That's as far as any of you will go."

" What are you doing, Victor?" Yokai asked. " We have to help Fletcher. Don't you care what will happen to my captain?"

" I do care. I'm now also a member of his crew. But we have two problems. The helm is shattered and we're heading straight into the wall of the Grand Line. If we don't take any means of evasive actions soon, this ship is going to be sucked in."

" So what do you suggest we go, Victor-baby?" Lucita asked while she giggled in the back of her throat " Does your pretty face have a plan for all of us?"

" My pretty little face…?"

Just like all the men Lucita was with, Victor was enticed by her beauty. Her sparkly skin, her smooth red lips, her eyes that nearly swooned him, but what really attracted him was her hair—the same hair his beloved wife Yumi had. But all his enticement ended when he heard Sherry and Yokai both saying things behind his back.

" Aww, they look so cute together," Sherry said as her eyes sparkled like stars.

" Good on you, Victor," Yokai said while holding his thumb up. " I was beginning to think you'd just grow old, get fat, and die like a—"

" Shaddup!"

Victor dashed backwards and punched Yokai right in his face. He had the rage to punch Sherry in her face, but stopped himself because of his bushido code never to fight a woman. Victor did however pick Sherry up, ran off with her, and dropped her near the ropes.

" Here. Since the helm is destroyed, there's no way one of us can stir this ship. So we'll have to do things the old fashion way." Victor raised his hands up and shouted into the sky. " Pulls the ropes! Lucita to the Main Sail! Yokai to the Fore Sail! Pull those ropes, Sherry! Maria to the Jib! And what's your name with the blue hair to the Main Topsail!"

" What part of that is ordinary?" Sherry asked while she sweat dropped.

" Movement! I want MOVEMENT!"

" Aye Aye, captain," Lucita giggled. " Just let me do one thing."

Lucita ran up to Victor and stole both his swords Hikeri and Kurai. Lucita had a plan, she needed the slanted edge of Victor's blades, she ran up to the nearest breathing fishman she could find a stabbed him through his chest. The fishman's heart beat with the substance she jabbed into him, he got off the ground and growled at Lust.

" What do you want, human?"

" I need your help stirring this ship. Will you help me?"

" Pffft!" The fishman gurgled water in its mouth and spat the water in Lucita's face. Lucita just smiled, but her head was boiling with anger. " Yeah right. Give me one good reason why I would help you."

" Well there's this."

After shortly pecking the fishman's mouth, his eyes popped up with giant pink hearts. " I will do anything you say."

" Perfect."

Everything repeated themselves. Lucita stabbed both of Victor's swords into the chests of unconscious fishmen, brought them back to life, and pecked them on their lips. All of the fishmen who Lucita kissed came under her control.

" We will do everything that you say, Lady Lust!" All the fishmen shouted in unison.

All the fishmen got too work. They climbed up the masts, pulled on the sails, and climbed on the topsails. All the other fishmen pushed on the railings trying to push the boat to different sides and the other's pulled on pieces of rope. While they were working, Lucita was flying above the ship.

" Tell me, in all the women in the North Blue, South Blue, East Blue, West Blue, who is the fairest maiden of them all?"

" YOU'RE LADY LUST!" All the fishmen under Lucita's control shouted in unison.

" That's right." Lucita held one hand over her hand and laughed to herself. " Hahahahaha. Stop staring at me. You're embarrassing me."

" _They're only like that because you hypnotized them, you lewd woman_," Sherry thought while her head boiled with rage, " _Stupid Lust."_

Everything wasn't as easy as it seemed for Sherry, Yokai, Lucita, Maria and Victor weren't out of the woods yet. As they were closing in on the Grand Line, their ship nearly crashed into the wall ahead of them, but the fishman managed to help change the course direction towards the large gap that was the entrance.

Nautilus snuck out of the ship while everyone wasn't looking and dived into the water. He wanted to help Fletcher, thought of him as one of his friends, and journeyed down to help him.

" Hold on tight!" Victor shouted as the group journeyed down a long slope. " We're in for a bumpy ride!"

The slope was curved. As they were journeying through the entrance to the Grand Line, Sherry, Lucita and every one of Prince Ooki's fishmen subordinates had to hold onto whatever they could find: ropes, floorboards, mast, and railing. Victor and Maria however just stood still as the ship curved through the slope of the Grand Line.

" _This is nuts_!" Sherry thought holding onto a piece of wood. " _My hands are slipping!_ _I won't be able to hold on for much longer_!"

Sherry couldn't hold on any longer. The cold breeze was blowing through her fingers, they went numb, and her hands finally slipped off. Sherry couldn't swim. She was going to fall into the water, was about to make a big splash going into rushing water, but Victor grabbed her hands and hold her before she splashed into the water.

" Stupid girl. Trying getting a better grip on things."

" V-Victor? Y-you saved me?" Sherry smiled while she stared at Victor's dreamy eyes. " You're such a kind man—"

Victor turned his head to Sherry. He stared at her with eyes that looked like demons, held her face close to his head, and frowned down upon her.

" Let me clarify one thing. I'm only helping you survive because I'm temporarily a member of your crew. When your bounties go up, I will kill each and every one of you, starting with Yokai. "

" _Oh, why is he always so cold too me_?" Yokai thought while he used his staff to hold onto the ledge. Yokai's staff nearly slipped out of the ledge. Yokai wrapped his legs around his staff as he clinged desperately on it. " _Oh dear, I hope I don't fall off_!"

" That's just daddies way of saying Your Welcome," Maria said to Sherry. " Give him some time and maybe he'll warm up to you."

Lucita was by her controlled fishmen side. Lucita felt like a mother too them, she held her arms on their shoulders, and kept the fishmen dry by transforming into her bird form.

" Stay close to me!" Lucita shouted protecting the fishmen. " We're all going to make it out of here alive!"

" Bless you, Lady Lust!" All of Prince Ooki's fishmen lackeys shouted flamboyantly. " You really do care about us!"

Things weren't going as smoothly as anyone was hoping. After going down a slope of rushing water that was perpendicular, the length of the side became narrow. Even the coral around Prince Ooki's ship scraped off while journeying down the slide.

" _This path shouldn't be anywhere on the road to the Grand Line." _Victor thought while Prince Ooki's ship was breaking down. " _We must have drifted into some secret tunnel that most pirates wouldn't be able to find."_

" A wall!" Yokai shouted clinging onto his staff. " There's a wall ahead!"

Victor blinked his eyes together. Gently lifting Sherry down and letting her hold a piece of rope, Victor walked to the bowsprit of Prince Ooki's ship. He noticed a large, solid, hard wall made out of rocks. Victor just stared at the wall, pulled out his sword Kurai and moved it behind his right shoulder.

" You can't be serious, Victor!" Yokai shouted. " I can sense that wall is 10 acres long!"

" Not like we have a choice. The helms destroyed and we're in rushing water. The only thing we can do now is move forward."

" But it's impossible! Even if we used a million fishmen to break through it, it still wouldn't be possible with how much time we have before collision!"

" You're confusing me for someone who gives a shit. Ittoryu Style …" Victor quickly slashed a giant J into the rock. " J—" Victor back slashed and made a giant E in the wall. " E—" Victor pulled his sword up and slashed it down a giant T in the wall. " T! JET Slash!"

The surface of the wall was destroyed by Victor's sword. The wall of rocks crumbled into pebbles. From the rubble, a straight path was seen.

" Hey, look, I made a path. Neat, right? "

" You heard him!" Lucita shouted to the fishmen under her control. " Get back to your positions! Keep this boat on course!"

" Yes Lady Lust!"

All the fishmen got back to keeping their boat afloat. Some of the fishmen moved towards the keel, others moved towards the hull, and the rest pushed on the railing or pulled on the rope. With all the fishmen working together, they managed to move the boat safely through the path.

" We did it!" Yokai laughed while still clinging onto his staff. " We're finally in the clear!"

" Keep quiet!" Victor shouted. " We're not out of the woods just yet! Beware of falling rocks!"

Just as Victor mentioned it, rocks fell from the cliff and nearly crashed on Prince Ooki's ship. Victor and Maria prepared for this, held each other's hands and leaped into the air.

" Are you ready for this, Maria?" Victor said while he and his daughter launched into the air.

" As ready as I'll ever be, daddy."

" Good. Time for our Karatoshio Tornado!"

Victor held Maria's hand. He spinned around while he held his daughters' legs. While he was spinning, he threw Maria to the rocks on the far left and used his feet to push himself off Maria's back and headed for the rocks on the far right.

" Humming Bird Pluck!"

"Nitoryu Style Slash of the Blood Panther!"

Maria raised both her sai's. First she jabbed her right sai into one large boulder, then she jabbed her left sai into the large boulder and it exploded into dozens of tiny pieces. Maria was done with that boulder—there were 24 more boulders, so she had to jump on the next one and use her sai's to destroyed them—over and over until all 24 boulders.

Victor used his own different method of fighting against the 30 boulders falling down. Victor only had to use his katana against the rocks. He made a small cut wound on his right arm and stuck the blade of his katana into his open wound. As Victor reached all thirty rocks, he slashed his blade out of his arm and his blood splashed on the surface of the boulders. In one instance, all thirty boulders crumbled into small pebbles, Victor fell back on the boat and he landed gracefully on his feet.

" Easy peasy," Victor scoffed as he sheathed his blood soaked katana. " I wonder how Maria is doing…" Maria wasn't doing as well as her father. Hurting towards the boat was a boulder 10 times larger than all the other boulders, and beneath the boulder was Maria holding on desperately like her life depended on it. "Maria!"

" Hera give me strength! Ancient Art of the Elementals: Hi-Tsuchi!"

A large fireball surging with electricity was projected out of Yokai's staff and hit the large boulder. The electricity expanded the flames of the flames, gave it a combustible reaction, and turned it into molten magma. The whole boulder was surrounded with the magma, and then it exploded into a pool of magma.

" Hmph. Show off."

" Ancient Art of the Elementals: Koori!"

Yokai used his staff to create a tower of ice. Yokai, who was on the top of the ice tower, jumped off and caught Maria while she was still falling to the ground. As they were falling, screaming, Yokai noticed one large boulder falling down with them.

" Ancient Art of the Elementals: Tao!"

The boulder became surrounded in a faintish purple glow. Yokai used his staff to control the boulder and pulled it over to him. He and Maria then stood on top of the boulder and road it towards the boat, then Yokai stopped it from moving any further down with his staff.

" Again, show off."

" Are you okay, Maria?" Yokai asked while he held Maria's flat chest. " You're not hurt or anything, are you?"

" _Sure, act like the innocent monk, you lecher," _Sherry thought while she glared at Yokai and dangled desperately on her rope.

" I'm fine thanks to you, Yokai." Maria stood up and kissed Yokai's forehead. After kissing him, her cheeks turned redder than flowers and she was smiling. " Hehe."

" Hey guys, you might want to look at this," Victor said.

" What, more troubles coming are way?"

" It's actually the opposite of that. It's more of a Christmas miracle."

Since there was no longer any rushing water, Yokai, Sherry, Lucita and everyone else on the ship were able to walk freely to the side of the ship. On the side of the railing, Sherry, Yokai and Lucita saw dolphins swimming freely around.

" Dolphins?" Sherry asked. " Where are we?"

" Take a look at the front." Victor smiled. " I think you'll be surprised."

Everyone did as Victor said and ran to the front of the ship. In the front of the ship was clear water, a bright azure sky, and birds were chirping overhead. They were in the Grand Line.

" W-we're actually…here?" Yokai jumped up with joy. " We made it!"

" _We actually made it_," Sherry thought staring up at the sky. " _If that doofus Fletcher was only here, he'd run to the front of the ship, raise both his hands, and he'd shout—"_

" Woohoo! I'm finally on my road to becoming King of the Pirates!"

Sherry gawked at the sound of Fletcher's voice. Just like she depicted, Fletcher was standing on the front of the ship, he did have his arms stretch out, but unlike how she imagined Nautilus was besides Fletcher. Fletcher then grabbed Nautilus on the right side of his waist, Nautilus grabbed Fletcher on the left side of his waist, and they both kicked their legs forward together. Yokai soon ran besides Nautilus, reached his arms around the blue haired boy's waist, and joined all three kicking happily.

" We did it! We did it! We did it!" Fletcher, Nautilus and Yokai laughed together in perfect harmony. " Hahahahaha!"

Sherry noticed something strange about Nautilus when he turned his head around. He looked like she does whenever she runs into a cute boy and was smiling, but unlike her his head was slanted against Fletcher's head.

" _Does he have a boy crush on Fletcher or something_? _Maybe Supaiku was right. Maybe he is gay_?"

" Good on you, Fletcher," everyone stopped moving when they heard the voice of Supaiku say in the distance. Sherry, Lucita, Victor, Maria, Yokai, Nautilus and Fletcher all turned around to see a now fully healed Supaiku standing before them. " And I thought we were all going to be dead before we reached here. Guess I won't have to skewer you with my swords now."

" Hahahahahaha!" Fletcher laughed. " Same old Supaiku. Hahahahahahaha!"

" How the hell did he manage to recover so fast?" Victor asked as he stared at Supaiku.

" I might've injected him," Lucita said. " Good on me, right?"

" Hmf." Victor walked up to Supaiku and he grabbed his right elbow. Victor pat Supaiku on his right elbow and smiled. " I'm glad you're back, fishman."

" Oh really?"

" Really. Now I can do THIS!" Victor punched Supaiku in his face. Supaiku fell down, but Victor caught him and pulled him up. " After all that's happened, I've been aching for a fight."

Supaiku smirked and raised his hand up. " Good." Supaiku punched Victor straight in his face. " I've been aching for a fight too."

Supaiku and Victor got into a fistfight. Even though Supaiku had 5 times the amount of strength of an ordinary human, but he found himself rivaled with Victor's fist. Supaiku punched Victor, Victor punched Supaiku, both Victor and Supaiku were bleeding through their noses and their fists were covered in blood.

" Not bad, fishman."

" Not bad yourself, demon hunter."

Sherry, Victor, Lucita, Nautilus and even Fletcher sweat dropped watching Supaiku and Victor fight. Maria however was smiling watching her father fight and rubbed away her tears of joy.

" I'm so happy. Daddy's been so stiff these past couple of days. It's nice to see him acting like his usual self."

" THIS IS HIS USUAL SELF!?" Sherry gawked staring at Maria and dropping her jaw. Sherry soon turned her attention to Victor and blinked her eyes. "Shouldn't one of us try to stop them?"

" Sure," Sherry said. " You want to do the honour, Sherry?"

" Huh? Me?"

" That's right. I don't want to talk to daddy when he's like this, so it has to be you."

" Well, if you put it that way, I guess I could try." Sherry kept her head up and moved slowly trying to get close to Supaiku and Victor. When she reached them, there was Victor on top of Supaiku punching him in his face, she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. " Umm, you two really shouldn't be fight. It's really bad for the crew if you—"

" Shut up!" Both Supaiku and Victor shouted together.

" Ahhhhh!" Sherry backed away from Supaiku and Victor and moved back beside Maria. " Those two are very into it."

" Yeah, I feared something like that would happen." Maria stuck her tongue out and rubbed her head. " There's just no way to stop him when he has his mind set on something. Just give him some time and he'll eventually tire himself out."

And it happened just like Maria said. Victor and Supaiku both tired themselves out. Victor and Supaiku both snoozed soundly together, Victor was being held by Supaiku, and Victor brushed his head against Supaiku's spongy skin.

" Yumi…"

" Hahahahaha." Everyone laughed watching Victor getting cozy with Supaiku. "Hahahahaha."

Sherry was the first to stop laughing. On the ground she noticed a frail looking girl sleeping. The girl was as tall as Sherry, had long bright blue hair hanging down their back, a suit of green coral around her body, green armbands around their arms, bright cream skin, a coral shell horn, and a heart-shaped purple tattoo on the palm of her right hand.

" Hey, Fletcher, who the heck is she?" Sherry grabbed the girl and pulled her head up. " Where did she come from?"

" Hahahahaha. That's Kaollu. Hahahahaha. She's Prince Ooki."

" WHAT?!" Everyone but Supaiku, Victor, and all the fishmen shouted.

" Hehehehehe. She's agreed to be part of our crew."

" B-but…how can that octopus man be this beautiful looking girl?" Yokai asked as he stuttered.

" Hehehehehe. Let me tell you. It all started when I fell into the maelstrom."

( That's right. The exploits of Fletcher's fierce and dramatic battle between Prince Ooki is about to get underway. But that will be in the next chapter. See ya. Oh, and enjoy this ending OP)

Ending OP

What is it you wish? ( _The background is bright blue, Fletcher faces appears, fades, then Supaiku's smiling face appears_)

What sake do you hurt others? ( _Supaiku's face fades and Sherry's face appears, Sherry's face disappears and both Dorobou and Leo's smiling faces appear_)

Your dreams can be an empty space in which you float ( _Dorobou and Leo's smiling faces disappear and Christopher and Yokai's smiling faces appear. Christopher and Yokai's smiling faces disappear and Avalon, Nautilus and Lucita's faces appear.) _

You close your eyes… ( _Avalon, Nautilus and Lucita's smiling faces disappear and Victor, Maria, and Kaollu's smiling faces appear. Their faces fade away and eight shadows of different people appear) _

In the heart which saffron bloomed ( _Fletcher and his crew are sailing on the Green Gale. Fletcher is laughing on the pelican, then his faithful pet Rinko jumps on his lap)_

You wander like you're in a desert ( _Fletcher is running through the dessert near the city of Alabasta. Victor, Maria and Leo are right behind him, but the rest of his crew are way behind him and panting) _

Things like joy and worrow… ( _The crew of twenty were around a giant table. All of them were gawking that Fletcher ate all of their food_)

The power you receive…( _Fletcher uses his wind controlling ability to soar into the sky. While he's flying he's carrying Supaiku, Sherry, Dorobou, Christopher and Yokai.)_

Will now be turned too passion. ( _Fletcher smiles broadly while he flies down, Supaiku crosses his swords falling down, Sherry smiles with her eyes closed falling down, Dorobou spins a coin in his hands falling down, Christopher spins his frying pan, and Yokai nods his head_)

Grab your dreams ( _The group are in a battle against Dartz. Kaollu blows on her shell and a giant squid attacks some of Dartz's pirates. Victor and Maria join together and together they fight against more of Dartz's pirates) _

Your oath will echo in the flawless sky. ( _Nautilus is against Gaia on land. Gaia creates a giant rock (cassume) and unleashes a large giant made out of rocks. Nautilus draws out water in a pond behind him and creates his water leviathan.)_

The sun will guide you ( _Both attacks collide_)

Your loneliness, it is similar to shadows. ( _Lucita is against the shadow of the man who killed everyone in her village. She transforms into her swan form, flaps her wings and creates a giant icy wind_)

That without fearing to believe, you spread your wings ( _Yokai is against his uncle Lea_. _Both elementalist's used the same kinds of elements: fire, ice, electricity, rock, wind. Out of Lea's jumps a dark wolf and out of Yokai's jumps his light wolf Kaoru) _

From the earth a hot wind blows ( _Christopher fights against Gecko. Christopher raises his frying pan, it burns with flames, then he clashes it against Gecko's sword) _

It sweeps away the mirage ( _Dorobou fights Jakkaru. Jakkaru charges at Dorobou with his taito, but Dorobou transforms into Leo and fires Mary's Temper.)_

It will make your heart continue to beat. ( _Sherry is against Captain GoldenFinger. Sherry charges at Captain GoldenFinger and transforms into her seven cat forms)_

You will burn with life (_Supaiku is against Stag. Both their swords clash together. Both Supaiku and Stag's eyes turn red and Stag's head transforms into a wolverine.) _

In the flow of the river…( _The giant face of Dartz is in front of Fletcher as Vein is standing before him. Fletcher is running with his pet Reiko. Reiko transforms into a small bolt of lightning and surged into Fletcher's left arm.) _

You're unstoppable I am sure. ( _Vein's arm was surrounded by dark aura that glowed bright black. Both Vein and Fletcher punched themselves directly in their faces. A large explosion came out, both Vein and Fletcher jumped up and smiled preparing to hit each other again) _

Let's GO! ( _In the ship, right next to the mast is Fletcher holding Reiko, Supaiku, Sherry, Dorobou, a ghost image of Leo, Christopher, Yokai, Avalon, Nautilus, Lucita, Victor, Maria, Kaollu and eight more shadows are standing around the mast.)_

Next Time: ( narrated by Sherry) It's the battle against Fletcher and Prince Ooki. This time I really mean it. But who is that girl Fletcher brought with him? And what is with Prince Ooki's strong hatred of humans? Find out Next Time on One Piece The Ultimate Adventure! How bare Fletcher carry a girl aboard when he's never once saved me! I'm going to kill him!


	60. Fletcher VS Ooki, Enter Kaollu

**Time Pretty much Before they entered the Grand Line**

Prince Ooki and Fletcher were both falling into the maelstrom. Prince Ooki was trying his hardest not to be sucked into the eye of the maelstrom, extended four octopus tentacles from behind his back, and stopped himself from falling midway.

Fletcher, the goofball that he was, didn't use any resistance against the maelstrom. Fletcher just slide down the maelstrom, hands raised up high, and he cried " Weeeeeeee" while he was sliding into the eye of the maelstrom.

" This is so much fun!" Fletcher laughed sliding down the slide and heading towards the maelstrom. " Weeeeee!"

" _Who is this kid_?" Prince Ooki thought. " _Is he an idiot or some kind of genius. He must be playing dumb in order to trick me. Anyone who stole Supaiku has to have some kind of genius." _From his suction cups, small balls of acid came out. Prince Ooki raised two of his tentacles up and sprouted two more tentacles to keep himself from falling. " Acid Balls!"

Dozens of small round balls of acid were fired out of Prince Ooki's tentacles and headed straight for Fletcher. But as the balls were heading towards him, Fletcher slid out of the way like he was sliding down a snow hill on a toboggan sled. Fletcher went up and down—he got out of the way of the small balls of acid, and then he spinned around.

" Wooooooooahhhhh!" Fletcher muttered while he spinned. " All this spinning is making me dizzy. I think I'm going to barf."

" _Again, is he an idiot or some kind of genius_? _My maelstrom should be sucking him in like quicksand. But he treats a deadly situation like this like it's just a day at a park. Who is this kid_?" Prince Ooki stopped firing small balls of acid. He raised his blue crusted sword above his head, and then he slashed it down. " Whirlpool Slash!"

Prince Ooki slashed his sword three times—right, left, down—with every slash he used of his sword inside the maelstrom a giant whirlpool emerged. Fletcher was surrounded by three giant whirlpools no matter where he moved, but as he was about to be sucked in, he just continued to laugh.

" Hahahahahaha! Wind…" From the water, two giant tornados came out. The tornados fell on Fletcher as they sucked him in and pushed him into the sky. " Cyclone!"

Fletcher controlled the wind around himself to fly. Like a rocket, Fletcher soared out of the maelstrom and was about to leave, but a giant whirlpool appeared on the top of the entrance.

" Sorry, but I'm not letting you leave until one of us is dead," Prince Ooki said. " If you want to get out, you're going to have to kill me."

" Huh?" Fletcher looked down on Prince Ooki and blinked his eyes. As he was blinking his eyes, he raised his left hand up and scratched his head. " I don't want to kill you. Why would I want to be something like that?"

" Grrrrrrrrr! STOP LYING!" Without thinking, Prince Ooki slashed his blue crusted sword everywhere. All around the maelstrom whirlpools emerged. The inside of the maelstrom became nothing more than a whirlpool infested nest. " All you humans are hypocrites! I know what you're really trying to do! You're just trying to make me drop my guard so you can attack me when I'm weak. Well it won't work. Flying Fish!"

All of Prince Ooki's tentacles were pulled back and went back into his back. Out of his back came two wings from a flying fish just like the ones Supaiku used against Victor, only his were twice as big and had bigger wingspan. Prince Ooki looked at Fletcher with unwavering eyes and flew towards him.

" Take this! Siren Bubble!"

A small hole opened out of Prince Ooki's face. Small bubbles emerged from his head, they headed straight for Fletcher, and were about to suck the young, naïve pirate inside. Only Fletcher had a strange sense inside of him looking at the bubbles and flew away from them.

The bubbles then popped. Small explosions came out of each of the bubbles. Fletcher knew if he had been sucked into even one of those bubbles, there would be no way he'd survive. His troubles didn't end there as a dozen more bubbles were unleashed and were fired at him.

" Woah! Wind Jet!"

Fletcher put both his hands to his waist and flew away from the bubbles. Fletcher was still in his human form when flying, but he moved faster than the wind could travel zipping through the air and avoiding touching any bubbles along the way. With every bubble he dodged, more and more explosions came out.

" _I'm surprised he was able to see through my trick," _Prince Ooki thought watching Fletcher dodge every one of his bubbles. " _The inside of my bubbles are made of phosphorous and two teeth of a shark. Water is transparent; he could probably have seen the phosphorus if we were out in the sun, but in here not a single shine of sunlight can come out. And when both of my sharks' teeth rub together, they create a small electric shock that triggers the phosphorus explosions. It's the perfect move for a powerful fishman like me."_

" I can't move!" Prince Ooki heard Fletcher scream behind him. " Somebody help me!" Prince Ooki turned around and saw Fletcher flying just behind him. Fletcher's mouth however didn't move even when he shouted " Help!"

" Ha. I guess your moves aren't as great as you thought. No matter. I guess you'll just have to pay for your foolishness!"

" No, please, let me go!" Fletcher shouted even though his mouth didn't move.

" I'm sorry, but this is the end for you! Die!" Dozens of bubbles flew towards Fletcher out of nowhere and rubbed into them. A large explosion came out from all of the bubbles rubbing together, but Prince Ooki protected himself by turning his scales into the armor of a tortoise. In the aftermath, Fletcher's body was gone. " Figures. I guess he really was just a fool. But now that he's gone, I can finally get Supaiku bac—"

" Hehehe. Surprise!"

Fletcher flew up behind Prince Ooki and kicked him in the back of his head. The tortoise armor around Prince Ooki disappeared—vanished would be the proper word for it, and Fletcher swooped in and kicked Prince Ooki's scaly face.

" I got you good! Hehehe!"

As he was hit, Prince Ooki look at the whirlpool above. He saw a small hole made through the water of the whirlpool. He also saw sunlight shining through the hole and shining down on Prince Ooki and Fletcher.

" _Don't tell me… he created a small hole in my circle that allowed a brief second of sunlight to touch him. Then he used a Devil Fruit or whatever miraculous ability he has and created a quick clone of himself. This guy is really good._ "

" Hehehehe. This is fun. You're fun. How'd you like to be a member on my crew?"

" W-what? _What is this feeling? Is this the same charisma he used to make Supaiku join him?_"

" Come on. I don't bite. Sherry bites, but everyone else is just fine."

Prince Ooki couldn't believe his ears. Fletcher just kicked him and now he was asking him to join his crew. The idea of him leaving his own crew, going on Fletcher's ship, and becoming one of his pirates made him angry.

" As if! I hate humans! You do nothing but lie, cheat, and blame everything on us fishmen! Why would I ever give myself to you like that traitor Supaiku did?"

" I think I understand."

" Understand what, human?"

" You're just like Supaiku, aren't you? You had a parent who was human, didn't you?"

" What? H-how could you possibly know that?"

" You say you hate humans, but I don't believe that for one second. I think you actually do like humans but humans are never nice too you, so you just hate them for it."

"H-hate them…?"

**Flashback: **

" _Hey, it's that fish creatures whose father is a human and whose mother is a Scylla_!"

" _Eww! It's so disgusting_!"

_" That thing's father is a traitor_! _I'm surprised he isn't dead yet_!"

_"If you ask me, that thing is better off at the bottom of the sea." _

_" Stop! Just stop! Leave me alone_!"

" _Stop lying, you faker! We all know monsters like you don't have feelings_!"

**Flashback End: **

" Grrrrrrrrrr! You don't know anything about me! Stop trying to get into my head!" Prince Ooki slashed his blue crusted sword down. A giant blue whirlpool came was created from dozens of whirlpools joining together. A giant gust of air blew out of the whirlpool and sucked Fletcher in. " I'll never join your crew! I don't want to see your face anymore!"

Fletcher struggled trying not to be sucked in by the whirlpool. He tried creating massive balls of wind and threw them at the whirlpool, but they were all just sucked in. Every time Fletcher threw more and more air balls into the whirlpool, he lost more and more air through his mouth.

" Ah! What's going on here? It's getting hard for me to breath."

" Oh course it is. Your powers are mostly derived from the amount of oxygen that's around you. But inside here, there's only a limited amount of air you can use. I'm alright since I have gills and can breathe around water, but you as a human need to breathe air through your lungs. Soon you'll suffocate to death."

Fletcher was starting to lose his wind powers. Without his wind powers, Fletcher could barely fly and was being sucked into the whirlpool. In no time at all, Fletcher was sucked into the whirlpool, not making any noise, and the whirlpool closed over the water.

" Figures. I knew humans weak. But I guess that no longer matters. When I get out of here, I will eradicate every single human on the face of the ear—"

SPLASH!

Fletcher emerged from the water. He was in his half-roc form again, had two large green wings with green feathers, long green hair, a small bird beak, bird claws, and a small scar on his right cheek. Fletcher swooped out of the whirlpool in his half-roc form and did loops around Prince Ooki.

" Woohoo!" Fletcher laughed triumphantly looping around Prince Ooki. " I'm free! Hahaha! Look at me! I have my wings again!" Fletcher flew up and spinned around. " Wind…" A small tornado formed around Fletcher's body and multiple Wind Scythe's were fired out. " Spinning Scythe!"

Prince Ooki hardened his body with coral. Fletcher's attack's just bounced off Prince Ooki's hard body, and he scoffed even though he didn't have a mouth.

" You've surprised me. I never would have thought you could turn your body into a bird. But is this really the best you can do—"

Fletcher appeared behind Prince Ooki's body and kicked him behind his back. Fletcher then disappeared, reappeared in front of Prince Ooki and kicked him in his chest while his feet turned into a giant ball of wind. With the aid of the ball of wind, Fletcher pushed Prince Ooki into the sky, but flew up and caught him by his neck with his bird claws before he went any higher into the sky.

" I don't want to hurt you. I just want you to become a member of my crew. If having to fight you will get you to join my crew, then so be it—"

" I've had enough of the lies that come out of your mouth, human!" An octopus tentacle opened up behind Prince Ooki's back. The tentacle reached down and sucked into Prince Ooki's skin, then pulled out a horn made out of shells. " If I can't defeat you, then maybe my friend will." Opening up a hole in his head, Prince Ooki blowed on the shell horn.

Fletcher stopped squeezing at the sound of the horn. Fletcher awaited for something big to jump out and attack him, but nothing seemed to show after the first few minutes.

" Was that supposed to do someth—"

CRASH!

On the bottom of the maelstrom eight large, squirmy tentacles shot out. The tentacles whipped at Fletcher trying to hit him. Without even a single minute to lose, Fletcher dropped Prince Ooki and flew away to get away from the raging tentacles.

" Wasn't expecting that, were you?" Prince Ooki landed on one of the rampaging tentacles. As his feet touched the tentacle, it stopped rampaging and stood perfectly still. " My creature Ringer is obedient too me. He is merely one of my five rapacious pets."

The head of Prince Ooki's pet Ringer than popped out from the surface of the water. Ringer looked like a giant squid. It was a cephalopod, its body was surrounded by chromatophores to change its skin depending on the colors; it was now white, and it had a symmetry of large tentacles on both sides. In its buccal membrane, dozens of ravenous razor sharp teeth were showing.

" That thing…" Fletcher could only stutter as he was surprised with the squid and its teeth glistening in the light.

" Yes, I know, he's hideous, isn't he. Everyone has been afraid of Ringer. I found him washed up on the shore of my island when he was just a baby. When I found him, he had his tentacles trapped in empty beer plastic. My horn is actually an Impact Dial. I use it to call my pets of the deep. But it doesn't matter to you since you humans just find them revolting."

" Ringer doesn't scare me. I actually think he's cute." As he said that, Fletcher swooped down and hugged one of Ringer's giant tentacles near his buccal membrane. " He's adorable. I just want to have him as my pet."

" Eh, did you just call Ringer adorable."

" Uh-huh." Cat whiskers popped out of Fletcher's chins. Fletcher rubbed his cat whiskers against Ringer while he rubbed his bird wings on him and the giant squid made noises as if it was feeling ticklish. " If you become part of my crew, you, me, and Ringer can go anywhere you'd like. We'd meet new people, keep getting new crewmates until we have twenty, and have so much fun together."

" I told you I'll never become a member of your crew! Ringer, attack him!"

Ringer whipped Fletcher away from his giant squid tentacle. Fletcher flapped his wings trying to stop himself from falling back anymore, but more tentacles whipped out and they all hit straight into Fletcher.

" Ah!" Fletcher screamed while he was being hit by the large amount of tentacles. " Ahhhhhh!" When the tentacles stopped hitting Fletcher, he was badly wounded and was barely able to fly. Flyer could only flap his wings slowly trying to keep himself off the ground and away from the bottom of the maelstrom.

" There, now you see. There's no way someone as powerful as me could ever become a member of a weak human like you. I'll let you leave with your life, but you have to promise me you'll stay as far away from me as possible."

" No way!" Fletcher puffed up his chest and flapped his wings even faster. " I'm going to make you a member of my crew! I don't care who you are, what you did to Supaiku, or what I have to do. I'll make you a member of my crew!"

" What are you trying to prove? If you leave Ringer now, then you're going to die. Are you really willing to sacrifice your life with this loafy ideal that I'm actually a good person?"

" Yep. I could always tell when people were good and I know what makes them nice. These things are what make me want them to be part of my crew. I know Supaiku's a good person because he has a strong heart. I picked Sherry because she cares about people. I picked Dorobou because he thinks about others before himself. I picked Christopher because he is just looking for someone to look up too. And I picked Yokai because he has a strong dream. Supaiku, Sherry, Dorobou, Christopher, Yokai, and even my three new crewmates…they're all my friends. Aren't I your friend too?"

" F-friends?" Prince Ooki had never heard of someone saying such things too him. In all the years he had lived, no one ever wanted to be anywhere near him. The only thing Prince Ooki could do was reminisce about everything he had gone through… " Friends…"

**Flashback: **

" _Who'd ever want to be friends with a half breed like that_?"

_" I get the creeps just looking at it_."

" _If you ask me, that things deserves to never have any friends. Without any friends, that thing will never be able to hurt anyone." _

**Flashback End: **

" Grrrrrrrrr." Prince Ooki touched Ringer's tentacles with his hands. Sharp conically shaped coral popped then popped out of the squids' tentacles as Prince Ooki touched him. " YOU LIAR! NO ONE WOULD EVER WANT TOO BE FRIENDS WITH ME! RINGER, FINISH HIM!"

Every tentacle with a conically shaped drill started spinning in circles. The power of the drills caused the every ocean to quake. Then while Fletcher was too weak to even move a finger, all the drills charged straight for him and prepared to drill right through his body.

" Hahahahahaha." Fletcher simpered as the drills were about to rip right through his skin." Hahahaha."

" What's so damn funny?" Prince Ooki shouted.

" It's nothing. It just seems so cool that I'm really going to die." Right before the drills touched Fletcher, his beak turned back into a human mouth. His mouth was stretched out wide, shining, and silenced Prince Ooki. " I'm dead."

CRASH!

From the whirlpools of the water behind, a giant leviathan made out its way out. On top of the leviathan's head was Nautilus. Nautilus was holding a trident made entirely out of water, he jumped off the leviathan's head and thrusted his trident between each of the squids tentacles.

" Stay away from my friend!" Nautilus shouted while stopping the squid tentacles with his trident. " Ah!" Nautilus spinned his trident around. Then Nautilus thrusted his trident straight at the tentacles and pushed them away. Then Nautilus held one of his hands away from his trident and pointed it at the tentacles. " Aqua Pulse!"

Nautilus unleashed a small ball of water out of his hands and fired it at Ringer's tentacles. The small bomb turned out to be a bomb as it exploded on contact and caused Ringer to shudder. Ringer then pulled back his tentacles away from Nautilus and back to safety.

" Nice move," Prince Ooki complimented Nautilus. " I'm surprised a human like you could master the art of water. How'd you like to join me on my crew."

" Forget it!" Nautilus thrusted his trident at Prince Ooki as he glared into his eyes. " There are only two pirates who I would ever think of joining. One is Strawhat Luffy and his Strawhat Pirates, and the second one would be my friend Fletcher."

" Hehehehehe. We're friends. Hehehehehe."

" Yeah, even though you basically punched me back there, I still consider you to be a true friend."

" Hooray! My crewmate thinks I'm a friend. Hahahaha."

" Hey, I never said I was joining your crew. But if things don't go well with me trying to get into their crew, then maybe I really will be a member of your crew, Fletcher."

" Enough of this slurring! I'm going to destroy you all! Ringer, attack!"

Sixteen tentacles were unleashed from Ringer's body and they thrusted towards Fletcher and Nautilus. Nautilus however smacked both his hands together and thick white smoke escaped between his hands.

" Mist Cover!"

White gas came out of Nautilus's hands and covered both Nautilus and Fletcher. The tentacles stopped thrashing towards Nautilus and Fletcher while they were shrouded by smoke. But then water dripped beneath the cloud of water.

" Aqua Daggers!"

Multiple daggers made out of water were thrown out of the smoke and hit Ringer's suction cups. The squid flinched at the feel of the watery daggers and screamed. The scream echoed through the whirlpools and echoed back to Nautilus, Fletcher, and Prince Ooki.

" Now time for the big finale. River of Power!"

A strong geyser of water was blasted out of Nautilus's hands and went straight into Ringer. At first it looked like Christopher's ordinary Hydro Cannon, but the geyser was even more powerful. Ringer was pushed down by the geyser of water, pushed down into the water, and screamed under the water.

" No!" Prince Ooki shouted seeing Ringer being pushed down. " Ringer! Ringer, come back! Ringer!" A barded stinger of a stingray popped out of Prince Ooki's head as he growled under his breath. " No one hurts my pets! Stingray ElectroShock!"

Prince Ooki thrashed his tail at Nautilus. Nautilus was quick to create a wall made out of water with his hands, but the electricity created from his stingray circulated through the water of Nautilus's wall and headed right back towards Nautilus. Nautilus was shocked, hurt, cried in agony being hit with electricity, but he stayed strong and continued pushing his hands against the wall of water he created.

" Is this really all you got?" Nautilus smirked even though he was having electricity burn his body. " You're going to have to do better than that."

" Okay, how about this." More tails of stingrays came out of Prince Ooki's body and thrashed straight towards Nautilus. Nautilus cried in agony once again, screaming at the top of his lungs, but continued holding his wall too protect Fletcher. " Why do you continue to resist against me? Is there some kind of dilemma you're not tell me about? Why do you continue protecting those that are weak but not those who're needy? Why?"

" I fight to protect my friends," Nautilus retorted while he still managed to hold the barrier of water even though he was being electrocuted. " When I was an orphan, I didn't have any friends. People were always scared of me and would stay as far away from me as possible. The only one who ever played with me was my father."

" Your father eh. And what makes your father so special that he was willing to raise an urchin like you?"

" There was nothing special about my father. He was born a normal man, he went through like a normal man, but he was murdered and died before he could even die like a normal man. Whenever I was feeling down that nobody was ever going to want to play with me, which was all the time, he'd be by my side and would try to comfort me."

Fletcher just stared at Nautilus and blinked his eyes. Fletcher was speechless, silently flapped his wings in his half Roc form, he said, " Nautilus…?"

" I've had just about enough of you humans! All your lies, all the things you say, they're all nothing but complete nonsense! I didn't want to have to do this, but you leave me with no other option. If any of you can survive this attack I'll swear my oath to you and follow you wherever you go. But only if you can stop…"

Large bubbles made out of phosphorus were blown out of Prince Ooki's body. The bubbles floated towards the whirlpool and were sucked inside. Touching the surface of an object, all the bubbles Prince Ooki unleashed exploded and burned inside the whirlpool. With a swish of Prince Ooki's blue crusted sword, the burning whirlpool flew out and was raised high above everyone. And with one swish of Prince Ooki's sword, the burning whirlpool fell down towards them.

" The Fire WhirlPool! If you don't do something soon, everyone here will be burned alive." Watching the giant whirlpool of fire head down towards everyone, Prince Ooki rubbed his chin. " _Of course water attacks won't do you any good against this thing. It's actually hygroscopic. A touch of water to it will actually make the whole thing bigger." _

" Don't you-_ack_-worry about a-_ack_-thing, Fletcher. I will-_ack_-make sure to -_ack_-protect you."

" _That's a laugh. The only one who can save you is your bird friend. There is still a limit amount of air in this room. If he's really the hero he claims to be, he'll sacrifice his remaining oxygen trying to stop my attack. But if he tries running away and leaving his friend behind, then he's nothing more than a hypocrite like every single human." _

Fletcher didn't say a word. Flapping his wings, Fletcher took off into the sky. He flew above the raging tornado made out of water. As he was flying, he could no longer be seen by neither Nautilus nor Prince Ooki. Prince Ooki expected Fletcher to be running away and smiled seeing him above his head.

" _Figures. I knew all along humans were a vile, greedy race. Everything about a human is greedy too the core. Why would I ever join the crew of a captain who can't even take care of his fellow pirates? But I guess that doesn't matter since he's go—" _

" Wind…" Just as Prince Ooki was about to finish thinking to himself, Fletcher swooped down from above and dived into the center of the tornado where the most thrashing was. Inside of the hurricane Prince Ooki could see Fletcher was getting rowdy. Then out of nowhere, the whirlpool of flames exploded and Fletcher stood up with his hands pumped into the sky. " Sky Drop!"

_" Impossible. Was he really able to take down what was one of my greatest moves? There's just no way a regular human child could beat me_."

" Wind…" Fletcher turned his bird body around and stared Prince Ooki right in his eyes. In a brief moment, Fletcher disappeared before Prince Ooki's eyes and reappeared heading the fishman in his chest. " Feint!"

Fletcher did a backwards look and headed straight for Prince Ooki. But at the last second he disappeared into wind before Prince Ooki's very eyes. As Prince Ooki adjusted his eyes, he saw Fletcher again being surrounded by a veil of wind. Fletcher was about to crash into him and finish him off.

" _It's not possible. I really did lose. And after all of my hard work I lost against the likes of a mere human."_

Fletcher smacked right into Prince Ooki. Prince Ooki was pushed back, lost all control of his powers, and was about to be sucked in by the whirlpools behind him. And he nearly did. He was sucked in, then out of nowhere Fletcher appeared and pulled him out of the whirlpool.

" Hang on! I'm not going to let you die!"

" _Impossible. Why would this human want to save me after everything I've done to him? Is he really that noble of heart that he doesn't care what anyone does? Or is it because…he still thinks there's some good in me?"_

_" _A-ah!"

Fletcher finally pulled Prince Ooki out of the whirlpool. He caught Prince Ooki with both his hands and then he carried him towards Nautilus who was standing on a pillar of water he himself created. As he stood next to Nautilus, Prince Ooki felt something strange beating in his heart.

" _He's different from most humans I'll give him that. The first moment I saw him, I was afraid of him for beating up two of my upper-class fishmen and taking Supaiku away from me, but now that I think about it I was the one who forced everything on Supaiku. I was just bullying Supaiku to make up for my own troubles." _

**Flashback: **

" _That's the hideous thing I ever did see." _

_" I hope it dies soon so I don't have to look at it."_

_" It should just leave us and live in the water where it belongs."_

**Flashback End: **

" _But that boy…"_

**Flashback: **

_" I think I understand."_

_" Understand what, human?"_

_" You're just like Supaiku, aren't you? You had a parent who was human, didn't you?"_

_" What? H-how could you possibly know that?"_

_" You say you hate humans, but I don't believe that for one second. I think you actually do like humans but humans are never nice too you, so you just hate them for it."_

**Flashback End:**

**" **_He always…"_

**Flashback: **

_" I fight to protect my friends," Nautilus retorted while he still managed to hold the barrier of water even though he was being electrocuted. " When I was an orphan, I didn't have any friends. People were always scared of me and would stay as far away from me as possible. The only one who ever played with me was my father."_

_" Your father eh. And what makes your father so special that he was willing to raise an urchin like you?"_

_" There was nothing special about my father. He was born a normal man, he went through like a normal man, but he was murdered before he could even die like a normal man. Whenever I was feeling down that nobody was ever going to want to play with me, which was all the time, he'd be by my side and would try to comfort me."_

**Flashback End: **

" _Looked at me like…"_

**Flashback: **

" _Daddy?"_

_" Yes."_

_" Why did you marry mommy?"_

_" Huh? Why would you ask that question?"_

_" I'm just curious. People keep calling you creepy. Don't you wish you weren't called creepy all the time, daddy?"_

_" I wish that from time to time."_

_" Then why did you want to marry her? Wouldn't you'd be better off marrying a human like everyone else?"_

_" Isn't it obvious why I married her?"_

_" No. Why did you marry her?"_

_" Sweety, I married her because I loved her, you silly child. When you love someone and they love you back, the obvious choice is too take action. You'll understand that when you find someone you love."_

_" But nobody likes me, daddy. Everyone thinks I'm a disease too them. Nobody wants to be anywhere around me."_

_" Just you wait. Someday you'll be loved and you'll love them back. Like a peach, you start of a nothing more than a seed, but you can ripe into a beautiful peach tree. Just you wait and see, Kaollu." _

**Flashback End: **

_" I was important to him." _Prince Ooki's hurt started to churn. It melted inside his chest and his blood circulated even faster. " _Now that I think about it…I think I might actually be in love with him. And father said when I fell in love…" _Prince Ooki's body glowed. Through his skin his insides glowed bright white. " _I would ripen like a peach to my true form_."

" Huh?" Fletcher muttered.

" Huh?" Nautilus muttered.

The light around Prince Ooki soon vanished and someone new appeared before them. The person who appeared from the light was a girl. She was the same height as Fletcher, had skin smooth skin just as feminine as Yokai's, wore a one-piece dark blue swimsuit, starfishes on her ears, and long blue hair stretched down her body. As she opened her eyes and smiled at Fletcher, her eyes were maroon blue the colour of the sky.

" Who are yo—"

The girl cut Fletcher off. She pushed herself forward and kissed Fletcher on his lips. The kiss of course was surprising, Fletcher was completely off-guard, but he found her mouth to be much warmer than Sherry's and could feel the breeze of the ocean for every second her tongue was still inside of him. Then the girl took out her tongue, her cheeks all tired, and she smiled at Fletcher.

" Hello. My name is Kaollu. I've decided to become a member of your crew. But that means you'll have to take care of me from now on, captain."

Kaollu collapsed from exhaustion no sooner than she said what needed to be said. Fletcher grabbed her before she could fall into the ocean below. Without Prince Ooki controlling the ocean with his sword, the whirlpools went away and Fletcher saw the sky above. Grabbing both Kaollu and Nautilus, he prepared to fly off.

" Hang on!"

Fletcher spread both his two giant bird wings out. As a giant gust of wind blew in the backwind, Fletcher flew up and into the sky carrying both Kaollu and Nautilus. In the air, Fletcher spread his wings out even further to stop himself from flying more. On the other end of the Grand Line, Fletcher saw Prince Ooki's ship (now known as Kaollu) sailing away.

" Land ho!"

**Present**

Everything was cleared between Supaiku, Jet, Sting, and every other fishmen on Prince Ooki's ship. The only thing left to do was have everyone recuperate. Fletcher was sitting beside an unconscious Kaollu and watching her sleep, Supaiku was chatting with his fishmen brothers, Sherry was playing her doctor role and had a stethoscope pressed against Kaollu's chest, Yokai was meditating, Nautilus was playing with Maria as he chased her around, and Lucita and Victor were standing by the railing.

Victor had a large cigar in his mouth and was smoking. Lucita, whose body was made entirely out of gas, couldn't be harmed by the smoke. She did however feel warm standing beside the big, strong bounty hunter even though she was a wanted pirate with a bounty far exceeding most of Fletcher's crew. Finally, she hatched an idea.

" Hey, Victor, can I have one of your cigars?"

" Huh? Why would you want to smoke?"

" Just pass me the cigarette, sugar pie."

" Fine." Victor took out a thinner cigar wrapped in white paper and handed it over to Lucita. " Are you happy now?"

" Not quite. I would like your help lighting up my cigar."

" Huh? I don't have a lighter. Maria has the lighter. She only lets me smoke one cigar a day since apparently it's bad for me. Why don't you go ask her and maybe she'll lend you on."

" Nonsense. You have plenty of heat from your own cigar. Just let me put mine there."

" Fine. Do as you wish."

Lucita put the cigar in her mouth before she lit it. Her whole idea was to have the cigar in her mouth, moved her head up to Victor's mouth, and look like she was kissing him as both the tips of their cigarettes touched. After they were done " kissing" Lucita took her cigar away from Victor and puffed out a heart-shaped ring of smoke.

" Thanks, honey."

" Aww, they look so cute together," Nautilus chimed watching Victor and Lucita "kissing". " I better they'll make a very cute couple. Hahahaha."

" Shut up." Victor took out three sharp knives from his kimono and held them between the gaps of three of his fingers. With great speed, Victor threw all three knives at Nautilus. Two went over his shoulders and one hit the floor under his pelvis bone. Nautilus shuddered at the very sight of the knives. " Tsk. I missed. "

" YOU WERE ACTUALLY GOING TO HIT ME?!"

" Well, not that travelling with you guys hasn't been fun, but I think I really must be going. " Lucita threw her cigar into the ocean and walked away from the railing. While she was walking, Fletcher raised his head up and jumped over Kaollu to the dismay of Sherry.

" Go? But aren't you going to join my crew?"

" Fletcher, sweetie, that's very sweet of you but I just can't join your crew. Let's not forget, I was once a Sinful Pirate. And being a Sinful Pirate means I can only follow people who have Wrath's ideals. Sorry, Fletcher-baby, but you're just too nice to be anything like Wrath."

" What the hell are you talking about, you lewd woman?" Sherry shouted with her stethoscope still pressed against Kaollu's chest. " Are you telling me you expect to leave us after everything we've been through?"

" Sherry, that's just the way I am. I'm like a pigeon. I fly alone away from my pigeon friends, but flock together only to escape a predator. I'm sorry, but there's just so much I want to see, so many things I'd like to see, and I'll never see them with you."

" L-Lucita…"

Lucita walked to the bowsprit. As she did, she called over Fletcher, Nautilus, and Yokai too her. She raised both her hands on their heads and rubbed their hair with her fingers.

" Now you boys have to promise me you'll be good. Make sure to brush and floss before and after meals, get plenty of exercise, eat plenty of fruits and vegetables, and be sure to get to bed by 11 o' clock P.M."

" Yes Lucita," Fletcher, Nautilus and Yokai said in unison.

" Alrighty. Then I guess this is good-bye."

Lucita used the Zoan part of her Devil Fruit to turn her body into her swan form. She then flapped both her wings and took off into the sky. Flapping her wings through the air current, Lucita disappeared in the wind. Fletcher, Sherry, Yokai, Nautilus, and Maria all watched Lucita flew off into the distance. Victor however, the strong and cold-hearted swordsman that he was, looked away from Lucita and only looked at his feet.

" Well, I better get going too, Fletcher," Nautilus said as he ran up to the front of the ship and prepared to jump into the water, but he turned around and waved to everyone. " I wish you luck on your journey. I'm heading out to look for the Strawhat Pirates, but if things don't go well between us, I'll come back and be a part of your crew. You have my word, Fletcher."

" Okay," Fletcher smiled quickly forgetting about Lucita and waved his hand to Nautilus. " Good luck on your journey. Remember, you may join Luffy's crew, but I'm still going to become King of the Pirates."

" Don't get your hopes up. Even if you manage to defeat Luffy when he's my captain, I'll just avenge him and take you down myself. Bye."

Nautilus jumped back and landed in the water. With his amazing speed—not as fast as a fishmen but faster than an average human being—Nautilus front crawled away from Prince Ooki's ship and headed off into the sunset. Fletcher just stood in the front and smiled until Sherry frantically ran up to him."

" Aren't you going to do something, Fletcher? You're just letting them get away. Can't you just use your ability to fly and go after them? You can fly, can't you?"

" Yep. I can still fly. Hehehehehe."

" Then why don't you go after them? Why are you just standing here doing nothing?"

" Because it's not my decision what paths they chose. Since they're not members of our crew, they have their own lives to live. If they want to die living the way they want; they die living the way they want. Joy is the happiest feeling I can see."

"Fletcher…" Although Sherry still didn't feel comfortable listening to what Fletcher was saying, she quickly smiled and playfully punched his left shoulder. " In your own idiotic way, you can actually be a genius sometimes."

" He's nothing less of a genius," Kaollu said. Kaollu jumped up behind Fletcher, wrapped her legs around his waist, then he kissed him gently on his cheeks. The kiss surprised Sherry as she gawked seeing it. " Don't you worry about a thing, captain, I'll still be a member of your crew. And maybe when you become King of the Pirates, you can make me your queen."

" Hey!" Sherry shouted. As she did, her hair stood up, her eyes turned white, and her teeth become even sharper like daggers. " You can't become his queen! Fletcher already promised that position over to me!"

" Huh, I did?" Fletcher replied. Fletcher then scratched his head while Kaollu had her legs wrapped around his waist. " When did I ever promise something like that, Sherry?"

" Three days ago, you idiot!"

" Now Sherry, if you're really going to become Fletcher's queen, you need to learn to respect him just the way he is." Kaollu hugged Fletcher even tighter. Her cheeks squished against his cheeks, her cheeks turned cherry red, and she giggled while her mouth was closed holding him. " I promise I'll help you and everyone else on your crew whenever I can. Is there any job you can give to me, captain?"

" Well, I can see this ship design is your handiwork, and the way you used your attacks to take control in the battle. Let's see, I already have a swordsman, doctor, sniper, cook, navigator, I believe a shipwright, trainer, and chore boy. I would say your role would be Carpenter."

" Carpenter?"

" Yes. Usually a carpenter is someone who makes houses out of wood. But I think you can help Avalon redesign Gale so we can all like him."

" Really? And who is this Gale fellow?"

" He's our ship. He's an important part of our crew. If you let me go I might be able to bring him to you."

" I don't know. I don't think I could live without feeling how warm you are. Ah."

" _Either she's a trickery woman like Lust or we're living in some strange kind of paradox where everyone thinks Fletcher is cute." _Sherry thought. Kaollu then let go of Fletcher as he ran to the front of the ship, jumped off, then in his human form used the wind to fly. While he was gone, Kaollu kept waving to him and a small red heart comically flew out of her head. " _Yep, we are really living in a paradox_."

" Crew, assemble!" Every fishmen besides Supaiku who was still sleeping ran in front of Kaollu and sat straight in an orderly fashion. Each one awaited the order that would come out of Kaollu's mouth. " Crew, I'm afraid I'm leaving you to join Fletcher's crew."

" NO!" All the fishmen shouted in unison. " Prince Ooki, you can't do this to us!"

" _She's Prince Ooki_?" Sherry thought. A small drop of sweat dripped from the right side of her face. " _Where does the prince come into place_? _I thought she was a boy."_

" I'm sorry, crew, but I have lost against the power of the mighty Fletcher. Not only did he beat me in combat, but he's also managed to win my heart as well." A small red heart comically flew out of Kaollu's chest as she said that. " Which is why I'm asking you to keep my ship and live out your own lives as pirates."

"B-but you can't leave us, captain," Jet argued. " We need you."

" Yeah," Sting joined. "Who's going to order us what to do? Who knows as much about the sea as you do? Who's going to read us bedtime stories when we can't get to sleep?"

" _She actually reads them bedtime stories_?" A small drop of sweat dripped down Sherry's head again. " _And just when I thought things couldn't get any stranger_." Sherry finally recovered from her stasis, looked at Kaollu, shouted, " Hey, how are you a girl?"

" Huh?" Kaollu turned her head around and looked into Sherry's eyes. " What do you mean?"

" Don't play innocent with me, sister! Just a moment ago you were a guy—even sounded like a guy—but now you're a girl and sound like a girl. What's the deal on that?"

" Sherry, I've always been a girl. I know it, my crew know it, the only people who don't know it are the people I threatened which I probably stop if I want to be the queen of Fletcher."

" You stay away from Fletcher!"

" Why, is he your boyfriend?"

" What? Eww! No! I would never be the girlfriend of that goofball!"

" That's too bad. He's such a kind-hearted person. When most people would think I'm ugly, he actually thought I was beautiful. And like my Scylla mother, when we have feelings of love for a person we hardly know, our forms become more beautiful depending on how noble their hearts are." Kaollu smiled, spinned around in circles, then raised her hands up. " And from how beautiful I look, I'd say my captain has a very noble heart."

" Do you really think Fletcher has a noble heart?"

" Uh-huh. Because of him I've become beautiful. Aren't I beautiful too you?

" You're beautiful!" Yokai screamed in his flamboyant, lecherous voice. " Forget about Fletcher!" Yokai raised his robes running up to Kaollu, kneeled down, and grabbed both her arms. " Excuse me, fine woman, but would you be willing to bear my child?"

" _He didn't ask that before she changed." _Sherry's whole body shaked in anger and she raised her fist up indicating she wanted to punch Yokai. " _Stupid lecherous monk."_

" Lookout!" One of Kaollu's fishmen subordinates shouted. " He's touching our captain!"

" Let's get him!"

" Yeah!"

Every fishmen on Kaollu's crew ran towards Yokai, pushed him on the ground, and started wailing on him. The sound of Yokai yelling could be heard while they were beating on him, but what also could be heard was the sound of yawning behind Sherry.

" Geez, who's making all that noise," Supaiku yawned. " I'm out for one hour and something like this—huh?" Supaiku saw Kaollu. With his insight, Supaiku could recognize Kaollu as being Prince Ooki. Instead of yelling, Supaiku smiled. " Well, I'm glad some of us have changed."

" Supaiku?" Kaollu turned her head around and looked at Supaiku, smiled. " Hello, Supaiku. I am now officially a part of your captain Fletcher's crew."

" Well, I wouldn't call him my captain, but it's nice to see you've reached your metamorphosis phase. I would be glad to fight with you, Prince Ooki."

" Please. My name is just Kaollu Ooki. But, once Fletcher becomes King of the Pirates, you can call me Queen Ooki. Or Princess Kaollu. Oh, I almost forgot. Oh Blinky."

Kaollu turned around and put two fingers in her mouth. She blew a whistle to the sea calling for her second pet. Out of the sea, a giant fin popped out. When the fin reached the ship, the creature spat an old, sawshark fishman wearing black robes and a black bandana out, and he was covered in the creatures' saliva.

" Who the hell is he?" Sherry asked.

" I-_ow_-don't_-ow_-know! Ow!" Yokai cried. Yokai had managed to peek his head out of the group of fishmen, but was still being kicked by them.

" Father!" Supaiku cried. Supaiku ran up to the sawshark fishman, kneeled down and helped the drool covered fishman to his feet. " Are you alright, father?"

" THAT THING'S YOUR FATHER!?" Sherry gawked with large boggled eyes. " HE'S A SHARK!"

" Yes, Supaiku's father is a shark fishman," Kaollu said behind Sherry. " He originally planned to steal from a village, but foolishly was injured. He was saved by a human girl. That woman was of course Supaiku's mother."

**Flashback: **

**" **_Leave me alone! If you come any closer, I'll kill you_!"

_" You could try to kill me if you want. But without any knowledge of my human medicine, you could die from your injuries. If you're really the dangerous fishman you say you are, killing me should be no problem of yours." _

**Flashback End: **

" Of course it was no surprise that a fishman could mate with a human. Only it's more natural that it would be a human male and a female fishwoman. A male fishman and a female human came as a surprise to everyone."

" Still, that doesn't explain how his father was on this ship."

" That's easy. Back then, there was another captain of this ship vessel Supaiku lived in. Once I defeated gun and found Supaiku's father, I sent the ship to get his son. Course, I mostly wanted to pick on Supaiku because just like me he was half-human and half-fishman. "

**Flashback: **

_" Please, you have to get Supaiku out of here. This isn't a life for him."_

_" Sorry, but who he is has no real meaning to me. Your son will fight for me until the day you die." _

_" Please, there has to be another way. You have to let him leave." _

_" I told you that I cannot do that for you. If you want to help your son so much than maybe you should aid him while he's on my ship." _

**Flashback End: **

" Of course he never even had the will to tell him. His psyche was completely hooked on training Supaiku by the only means he knew how; he wanted Supaiku to grow up to be the kind of person his mother was."

" I see. So if he told Supaiku he was his father, that would cause some distance between them. He wanted him to think of him as a teacher instead of a father."

" Yes. But after Fletcher took Supaiku away, his mind didn't want to come back to us."

**Flashback: **

" _I'll never listen to you! I'm tired of listening to someone as hotheaded as you! I want to become a great swordsman, and I'll never become one following someone like you!"_

_" That's too bad. Then perhaps you wouldn't care what happens to your father."_

_" My f-father?"_

_" Yes. I think you might know him. You and him after all spend so much time together." _

_" Y-you don't mean…"_

_" That's right. Unless you want something bad to happen to that teacher slash father, you'll listen to everything I say. Surely those new friends of yours are going to come back to save you. But you are going to finish them off otherwise I'll have to take your fathers head in exchange." _

_" No…you can't make me do this."_

_" Oh, but you will. And you are going to use the swords I make for you, not those swords you train with or the swords you use from your mother. Face it, Supaiku, you're my slave."_

**Flashback End: **

_" _Wow, you sounded like a complete and total bitch. I can't believe you would do something like that."

" Hey, I was desperate. You know how girls are when they're under stress. Hehehehe."

Both Sherry and Kaollu turned their heads back at Supaiku and his father. They all gawked seeing Supaiku's father check his sons' body thoroughly.

" You're not hurt, are you, Supaiku?"

" Geez, dad, you're even a bigger worrywart to me than you were as my teacher."

" Of course I am. I'm your father after all. Now stop being such a baby and let me look at you."

" Yes, father."

" Aww, look at Supaiku and his father," Sherry awed as her eyes lit up like stars. " They look so cute together."

" I know right," Kaollu awed as her eyes also sparkled like stars. " Nothing makes my heart beat faster than seeing a family getting back together."

" _Even though you were the one who kidnapped them." _

" Yee-haw!" Fletcher laughed up above.

Sherry, Kaollu ( whose eyes were still sparkling), Maria, Victor, Yokai, and every one of the fishman that were beating Yokai looked their head up and saw Fletcher. He used his wind controlling ability to lift up his ship the Green Gale. The sound of Christopher and Avalon screaming was heard.

" Ahhhhhhhh!" Both Christopher and Avalon shouted in unison.

" Hahahahahaha!"

Green Gale fell and landed on the sea next to Kaollu's ship. Fletcher jumped out of his ship with Christopher and Avalon being piggybacked, but Leo, the man just as powerful and agile as Victor, jumped with Fletcher on his ship.

" Well, I guess everyone else is here," Yokai thought out loud watching Fletcher land with Christopher, Avalon and Leo. But then he flinched seeing Leo. " Huh? Who is that man? And what happened to Dorobou?"

" I'm back!" Fletcher laughed dropping Christopher and Avalon to the ground. " And I brought everyone here. Now we're all on the other side of the Grand Line. Hahahahaha."

" Huh?" Christopher got up first and looked everywhere seeing the surroundings. " So we're really in the Grand Line. The place where it's said the All Blue is?" Christopher couldn't hold his excitement anymore. He felt ecstatic, pumped both his fists into the air, shouted. " Yes! My dreams are finally coming into fruition! I'll finally be able to find the All Blue."

" The G-Grand Line?" Avalon got off the ground and looked both ways. Just like Christopher she felt ecstatic in her eyes. " Yes! My plans are finally going to happen. I'll be able to record the adventures of the King of the Pirates."

" Huh? So I'm finally here?" Leo was the least happy of the group. He just stood up with his arms crossed and shaked his head. " _I guess this is where my new life starts. __Mary,__ Sera if only you could see me now. I'm sure you would actually smile."_

" Hello." Kaollu walked up to Avalon, Christopher, and Leo and smiled. Her face gave each of them a warm feeling inside their hearts. " My name is Kaollu. I'm the carpenter of Captain Fletcher's crew. It's very nice to meet you."

" Ah, hello," Christopher said while he was nervous seeing Kaollu. " My name is Christopher. I'm the chef of the ship. My Devil Fruit powers is the power of a toad, and I recently discovered some fire powers."

" Hello," Avalon said as she was not nervous and smiled at Kaollu. " My name is Avalon Blair. But just call me Blair. I'm very good at reading, thinking, and modelling, so I think I'm the shipwright."

" My names Leo," Leo said without looking at Kaollu and had his arms crossed. " Nice to meet you."

" Okay. Since I'm in the crew, let me introduce one of my pets. Ringer, come here boy."

Kaollu's pet Ringer's tentacles crawled out of the sea and crawled up on deck. The tentacles wrapped around Fletcher, Supaiku, Supaiku's father, Sherry, Leo, Christopher, Yokai, Avalon, Maria, and everyone else in the crew. Victor swat Ringer's tentacles away before he could touch him.

" There's no way I'm going through that."

Ringer made a sound through its mouth that almost resembled purring. Unlike the first time Fletcher face him, Ringer's suction cups felt good against his skin. Apparently it felt good against everyone's skin as they all smiled being felt.

" Hmmmm. I don't think I hate this," Leo said while he was being squeezed.

" It feels like I'm hugging a teddy bear," Maria said with a wide smile on her face.

" Feels like I'm hugging a math book," Avalon said with a wide smile on her face.

" It feels like I'm touching the skin of a woman," Yokai was with a wide, lecherous smile on his face. As soon as he said it, one of the tentacles came out and whacked his head.

" It's like I'm feeling the skin of honey soaked roasted chicken," Christopher said also smiling.

" I could get used to this," Sherry said with a smile on her face. " _I still don't like Kaollu, but I hope she still lets me relax like this." _

" I'm guessing you don't want to follow me and go to a fishmen grove where you'll find other fishmen like you, Supaiku," Supaiku's father said being next to Supaiku. " I'm guessing you're going to continue following this Fletcher fellow to gain more strength, am I right?"

" You can read me like a book, sensei," Supaiku replied.

" Please, now that you found out my secret, you can call me father. Or possibly daddy if you're up to it."

" No way. You're still my first sensei. Being a father is the same occupation as being my teacher."

" I see. I hope that one day we can visit each other again."

" Don't worry. I'll be sure to visit you again, father. I will however tell you that it won't be until Fletcher becomes King of the Pirates or something like that?"

" You really do believe in him, don't you, Supaiku?"

" At first I had my doubts about him. He was a goof, he's loony, and he has no sense of responsibility. But after today, I will follow him for real."

" Hahahahaha!" Fletcher laughed being squeezed by Ringer's tentacles. " Hahahahaha! High Summit Tournament here I come!"

###

Two guards that were wearing beige ponchos, carried giant metal spears and were chewing pieces of apples were standing by an entrance to their village. One of the guards was distraught as the other lazily rubbed the back of his head.

In the darkness they both noticed a shadow. The shadow looked like a man—a thin man—he walked towards the entrance of the village without taking a single second to stop. The appearance of the man frightened the first guard as he raised his spear up and thrusted it at the shadow.

" Hey, stop right there!" A guard shouted thrusting his spear at a shadowy figure walking towards him and his partner.

" Identify yourself or he will take drastic actions!" The other guard shouted. " Our situation of this is dire!"

" Get out of my way." In just a flash, both guards had their arms ripped up. Blood dripped from their arms, then their entire bodies exploded. Out of the darkness, a long lock of thin silver hair shinned under the moonlight. " I'm going to find my next crewmate, and no one is going to stop me. For I, Vein the Vampire, will act alone finding what I want."

###

Note: This is the end of chapter 60. If any of you are confused with the whole change between Prince Ooki and Kaollu, think of it like this:

Prince Ooki sounds like Dutch from Black Lagoon

Kaollu sounds like Blair from Yu-gi-oh GX.

That is all.

Next Time: (narrated by Vein) I am a wandering soul through the town searching for a new crewmate. I see them all. I see past their lies and seek the diligence of help. If I fight alone, will I be able to stand against what threats lay before me? Find out Next Time on One Piece: The Ultimate Adventure. Soon this world will be slaughtered of all those who are miscreants.


	61. Lake Warm Town, Hanon

The weather on the other side of the Grand Line was different from the weather before entering the Grand Line. The weather changed dramatically. Everyone just went through a storm. Fletcher laughed while sitting on the head of the Grand Line. Supaiku, Christopher, and Sherry all did push ups in the freezing rain with boulders on their backs and barking orders at them above. Dorobou sleeping by the mast. Yokai and Avalon working together where Yokai pointed the way and Avalon stirred the helm. Maria splashing water off the ship. And Kaollu swimming in the water.

" Fletcher, join me!" Kaollu laughed while she was swimming in the water.

" Okay!" Fletcher took off his shirt, laughed, and joined Kaollu swimming in the water.

" Fun ,fun, fun!" Fletcher and Kaollu laughed in unison while swimming in the water. " Hahahahahaha!"

" _Stupid Fletcher," _Sherry thought while doing push ups. " _He's going to get a cold swimming in the rain. And I won't be there to help him. I'm a doctor not a nurse_."

" That's right, Avalon, you just keep sailing where I point," Yokai said while pointing his staff in different directions. In the meantime he was stroking Avalon's butt. " I'll lead the way."

" _Stupid monk," _Avalon thought while a tick of anger boiled in her head. " _Once we get out of this, I'm going to kill him._"

The crew finally was able to escape the violent storm that rained on their ship. Everyone that went through that storm was suffering. Fletcher caught a cold just like Sherry predicted, Supaiku, Christopher, and Sherry were both tired, Victor was upset with all three of them being "useless".

Dorobou transformed back into Leo and used his guns to burn the rope away, Maria was securing the ropes to make sure they wouldn't be blown with the breeze, Avalon was beating on Yokai, and Kaollu was comforting Fletcher was ill. She wanted to monopolize him for herself.

" There, there, it's going to be alright, captain," Kaollu soothed as she rubbed Fletcher's head. Her face looked like a child's where her cheeks were rosy red and her face was happy. " I'm here to make sure nothing bad happens to you."

" _Shallow crone," _Sherry thought growling through her cat teeth. " _I'm going to kill her one day. " _

" Pathetic! Each and every one of you are pathetic!" Victor growled at how weak everyone is. Victor then pointed at Supaiku. " You could only do one hundred push ups!" Pointed at Christopher. " You could only do sixty-five push ups!" Pointed at Sherry. His face didn't look as scornful to her as it did to Supaiku and Christopher . " You could only do twenty push ups. Simply pitiful."

" Aww," Sherry awed looking at Victor's face. " I love it when a man trash talks me. It makes my heart feel so alive."

" Hey Yokai!" Christopher shouted. " How much longer till we reach shore?"

" Oi!" Yokai groaned while his eyes were twirling around in circles and he was dizzy. " I'd say not long that I do."

" Good. Now, whose hungry? I'm going to have dinner ready."

###

Rumor spread everywhere in a deserted town known as Lake Warm Town. It was rumored there was a pirate with two swords walking around town. Three friends—Hanon, Marilyn, and Tuna—they were all looking for the pirate.

There was nothing special about Hanon. He looked like a poor kid, he wore a one-piece cloth that was teared by the sleeves, a purple circle painted on the cloth, long spiky, messy purple hair, red eyes with red iris, and black paint under his eyes.

Marilyn looked more like a tramp and high class. She wore a white dress with green gems adorned around it, laces in her silk blond hair, fair skin, green eyes, and carried a white umbrella. Hanon had deep feelings for her, but they mostly just got into fights.

Then there was Tuna. He like Hanon was a poor kid, he wore a one-piece cloth that was teared by the sleeves, a green circle painted on the cloth, but had short clean black hair, green eyes with pupils also green, and black pain under his eyes.

Hanon, Marilyn, and Tuna walked to the nearest black haired swordsman with two swords.

" Hey, pirate," Hanon called to the swordsman.

" Hmm."

Hanon smacked the swordsman on his face with a hard stick. It proved to Hanon that he wasn't the swordsman they were looking for as he collapsed instantly on contact.

" Hee-hee. Guessing he wasn't the pirate," Hanon chuckled.

" You idiot!" Marilyn yelled. " Just look at what you did. You probably gave that man a concussion."

" I agree you were a little careless back there, Hanon," Tuna said in his typical voice.

" Oh well. Might as well move to the next one."

Hanon noticed another swordsman carrying too swords. He wore a skull mask that donned over his head. Hanon sneaked up behind the swordsman and poked him on his shoulder.

" Hey, pirate."

" Hmmm."

Hanon jumped up and smacked the man on his head with his stick. Ironically, the mask on his head didn't work as he just collapsed being hit. Hanon then laughed after he hit the man, then Marilyn walked behind him and smacked his head.

" You dope. How are you suppose to clean this up?"

" I don't know," Hanon laughed and rubbed his head. " I don't really think things through. Haha."

" Idiot," both Marilyn and Tuna said in unison.

" Help me!" A woman screamed. Hanon, Marilyn and Tuna all turned their heads to where the woman was screaming. And they saw too their utmost horror a guard raising a spear to a frail looking woman. Behind her was a small girl with wings sprouting from her back. " Please…leave my child alone!"

" You know the rules!" The man screamed at the girl. " You broke the laws of our town and must pay! You cannot bear a child from anyone outside our village! So tell me, wench, why does your child look like a Skypiean?"

" No, please, don't! Don't hurt my child!"

" Hanon, that poor ladies child is in trouble," Tuna said watching the poor woman cry.

" Yeah, we have to do something," said Hanon who prepared to run in and hit his stick at the mans' face like every other man, but was stopped by Marilyn.

" Don't. I know what you're thinking, and I'm telling you it's too dangerous. That man—no, that guard of our kind—he will execute you if you interfere with his laws. I'm sorry, Hanon, but I just can't see you go."

" But Marilyn, our king is nothing but an oaf. We can't just do everything that greedy gut asks for."

" I'm sorry, Hanon, but there's just nothing we can do. Anything gutsy will just lead to an enmity."

" T-then I guess…there is nothing we can do about it."

It was then that a person walked between Hanon, Marilyn and Tuna. He was a frail, handsome, silver haired man who didn't carry any swords. His skin was pale and looked almost like a ghosts and his eyes looked like they could see through people's souls.

The man walked behind the guard while he was raising an axe and was about to kill the poor Skypiean child. Then in an instant, the guards' axe was cut into a dozen pieces. The surprise took the guard, Hanon, Marilyn, and Tuna completely by surprise.

" W-what?" The guard stuttered seeing his own axe cut in half. " H-how is this possible?" All attention turned to the man whose hair was as silk as silver. He didn't seem to care about anything that happened, just sauntered in a prodigious way. " Hey, you, stay where you are! I'm coming to get you!"

" _Oh no," _Hanon gasped seeing the man saunter away. " _That poor guy is going to be killed." _

" Hey, I'm talking to you!" The guard shouted at the man walking away from him. " You can't run away from me! I'll kill you!" The guard pulled out a sword and thrusted it at the frail looking man. " Do you really think you can fight me?"

" Killing someone like you is no great sake," the man said without turning his head to the guard. " I can kill you with just one flick of my finger."

The man finally turned his head to the guard and stared at him with his cold, scary looking amber eyes. The man put both his fingers together and flicked his fingers at the guard. At first nothing happened. Then in an instance the man's chest exploded with blood.

Hanon, Marilyn, and Tuna both gasped at the sight of the blood gushing out of his chest. The amber-eyed man just stared at the blood in his hand. In just a second, like a cat, he licked the blood off of his own hands.

" He can't be…"

Hanon was speechless. The man had just killed someone using nothing but his hands, but he now looked so innocent. He helped the poor lady to her feet, wiped the tears from her eyes, and then he knelled down and rubbed the little Skypiean's head.

" Good day to you, madam. May you find someone who can love you and your child as equally. Now excuse me for I cannot allow myself to stoop to such vulgarity. See, I'm just one hell of a pirate."

" P-pirate…"

The last thing the silver haired pirate gave the woman and her child was a friendly smile. Then he stood up and walked away from both the woman and her child. While he was walking, Hanon sneaked behind him with his stick raised up high.

" Hey pirate!"

Unlike the rest of the men Hanon attacked, the silver-haired pirate didn't stop for one second and just continued to walk away. Only while he was walking, he could hear Hanon's breath. And just before Hanon could strike him with his stick, the pirate quickly turned around.

SLASH!

Hanon's stick was sliced in half. Hanon, Marilyn, and Tuna all were speechless. The pirate had two swords crossed. They both shinned under the light and made Hanon, Marilyn, and Tuna speechless.

" H-he's…"

" If that is all, I bid you farewell. For, I have much more pressing matters to attend to. I'm looking for someone to be my new crewmate."

No sooner did the pirate say the word "crewmate", Hanon dropped on his hands and knees and groveled at the feet of the silver-haired, amber eyed pirate.

" Please, great pirate, let me be a pirate of our crew. I will do anything you ask me too."

###

" Sir, our great guard has been killed! He was killed by a silver-haired pirate!"

" So…he's here? Vein the Vampire is really here? Good. Get all the guards. We're going to end his blood-filled life once and for all."

###

" Fletcher, leave me alone, you idiot! I can't work on these conditions!" Sherry shouted while she tried rinsing the water out of her fur.

" Come on, Sherry. I can help you." Fletcher smiled as he noisily poked Sherry's tail. "Where do you see the I in Pirates?"

" After the P, idiot."

Everyone was still doing different things. This time Leo was the one taking control of the helm, Maria was teaching Kaollu how to waltz, though Kaollu kept stepping on Maria's tiny feet, Avalon was tinkering with a wrench near a cannon, Supaiku and Christopher were both sparring against each other; Christopher used a frying pan and Supaiku used a bamboo sword, and Victor and Yokai were both standing beside the railing. Victor was smoking a cigar and Yokai used his robes to block the smoke from touching his nose.

" You really shouldn't smoke," said Yokai to Victor with his robes over his nose. " You could die from it."

" And I should tell you it's none of your business," Victor said to Yokai in his usual cold, gruff voice. " When I'm going to die I'm going to die. How I chose to die is none of your business."

" _Spoken like the hard-headed swordsman that you are. You'll never change, Victor." _Yokai noticed how Victor held his locket of his late wife Yumi in his hands. Curious, beseeched, Yokai tapped him on his shoulder. " You still feel bad about not being able to save her, do you? I bet you wish to find the person responsible for her death so you can have revenge on him, don't you?"

" Seeking revenge for Yumi has eluded me so song ago. What I want is to find the person who did that atrocious thing to her and make him suffer. I want him to experience the pain I suffered. " Victor took out a knife tucked inside his kimono. With one flick of his fingers, the knife was pushed into the air and fell towards the ground. " I'll skew him alive and make him bleed from his pores. Though it may seem like nothing but a tedious act, I won't rest until it's done." Victor caught the knife from the blade with both his fingers. " I swear it on my life."

" Indeed you do, Victor. Indeed you do."


	62. Vein's Power

It was lunch time on Fletcher's ship and Christopher had prepared a served dish for everyone. For Fletcher all he gave him was food he found under the grill, salad with tomatoes and sliced onions for Supaiku, roasted boneless fish for Sherry, steamed oysters for Dorobou, octopus tentacles for Yokai, rainbow trout for Avalon, and seaweed for the newest member Kaollu.

Victor and Maria didn't have anything. The only thing the prideful swordsman did was waltz with his daughter. Victor was having a hard time doing it and stepped on his daughter's small feet every step that he made.

"Owe!" Maria shouted after having her feet stepped on. "You have to look into your partner's eyes when you waltz otherwise you'll just step on them, daddy."

"How can I possibly follow something like that?" Victor asked after stepping on Maria's feet again. "You're just so small. You're a little munchkin. "

"Dad, you're not making this any easier."

"Christopher, I can't eat anything," Fletcher mopped.

"That's just too bad, Fletcher," Christopher said without turning his head to Fletcher. " If you can't eat your food you can just have them for leftover—"

"No, I mean I ran out of stuff to eat. Can I have some of yours?"

"You can have some of mine, hubby," Kaollu said to Fletcher in a flamboyant tone. " What type of future queen would I be if I couldn't ensure my husband's good health?"

Kaollu walked behind Fletcher and grabbed his head. She then pulled his head down and let it rest on her lap. While his head was on her lap Kaollu kept putting balls of seaweed in his mouth and Fletcher just ate the balls. Everyone around them made cute faces—meaning Christopher, Yokai, Avalon, and Maria—but Sherry's face gave a deranged, evil look.

"_He does realize she used to be a man, right_?"

"Hey Fletcher," Yokai said as he stood up and walked to the pirate captain. " Would you like to meditate with me? I promise you it's very relaxing."

"Okay." Fletcher got his head off Kaollu's lap and stood in front of Yokai. " Let's do it!"

"_That Yokai is so lucky," _Kaollu thought while she pouted. Then she pinched her fingers on Yokai's head meaning she wanted to crush it." _If I'm not careful he might be my rival in love." _

So Fletcher and Yokai meditated. Yokai felt so calm and relaxed. The air around him was serene. He felt so calm and alive that he never wanted to leave his spot. But too Fletcher…

"Yokai."

"Yeah."

"Do we get to eat anything?"

"No. We're trying to seek enlightenment from the goddess Hera. She only shows up to those who pray to her."

"Yokai."

"Yes."

"Do you enjoy doing this, Yokai?"

"Yes. Are you having any problems trying to stay calm, Fletcher.

"Ieeeeeeee." Fletcher got bored and fell on the left side towards the floor. But after he fell down he instantly got back up. " I know. Let's have a play."

"A play?" Supaiku, Sherry, Dorobou, Christopher, Avalon, Maria, and Victor said in unison.

"Yeah. Let's do Hamlet."

"Hamlet?" Sherry gagged. "What the heck is Hamlet."

"I don't know. The writer wanted the kids to read something a little more sophisticated. Isn't that right, writer?"

(That it is, Fletcher. That it is)

"Okay. Who wants to do Hamlet?"

"Me!" Kaollu and Maria said as they raised their hands at the same time. Then Maria grabbed her father's left hand and raised it up.

"Okay—Kaollu, Maria, Victor—let's do the play."

"Wait," Victor gasped. " I never signed up for your pla—"

###

**One Piece The Ultimate Adventure Pictures Presents…**

**Hamlet. A play by William Shakespeare. **

(Do the Narration: The curtains are pulled and we see the stage. We see a forest with rushing water in the front of the stage. And then we see **Polonius's **daughter **Ophelia** (played by Fletcher) running on the UL.)

" Polonius's daughter is wandering through the forest. Little does she know of her impending death," Sherry said doing the monologue.

"Oh dearest me. Whatever do I, fair maiden, do in a place like this?"

"**Ophelia**," **Ophelia's **father **Polonius** (played by Victor) walked on UR with his guard by his side ( played by Maria). "What are thou doing here. Thou must accompany me back to the castle."

"Oh father, thou hast come for me. And now, father—" Ophelia ran straight towards her father Polonius. While running she puckered her lips together preparing to kiss him. " Let's greet our meeting with a kis—"

Victor—oops, sorry, I mean Polonius—he stopped his daughter with his left hand. And he squeezed her face. Polonius's blood started to boil and his veins popped out of his head.

" You think I'd allow a heinous crime of a daughter kissing her father? Inexcusable. Nitroryu Sytle: Shogun Punch!"

Polonius quickly raised his right fist back and punched poor maiden Ophelia in her pretty face. As he was punched, it felt like he was hit by a dozen fists. She flinched once for every punch she took, and then she was pushed back into the UL of the stage.

"And thus Ophelia suffered a slow and agonizing death."

"No, not now. I'm too pretty to die."

"No burial, no mourning, and no flowers on her burial."

"Noooooooooo!"

"Hey, I know," The guard said. "Let us throw her in the river."

The guard used his spear and pushed Ophelia into the river. No sooner did he fall did Kaollu show up wearing a seaweed outfit. She jiggled around as she stared at the audience.

"Seaweed. Seaweed, seaweed, seaweed."

"WHY IS KAOLLU SEAWEED?!" Avalon gawked with her mouth dropping behind the curtain.

"Don't you remember, Sherry," Christopher said. " It was her own decision. Fletcher even asked her."

**Flashback: **

"_Kaollu, what role do you want to play?"_

_"Seaweed." _

_"Okay, then seaweed you shall be." _

**Flashback End: **

"This curry tastes good," Yokai said with bread used in curry stuffed in his mouth. " So good."

"What are you doing here, Yokai?" Avalon shouted. " You're suppose to be managing the lights!"

" But this curry tastes so good."

" GET MOVING!"

Yokai walked to the top of the stage and started turning the lights. But the lights went everywhere as he was only using one hand.

" This lamp won't work right."

" Stop eating curry!"

( And thus we skip to the part where Hamlet ( played by Dorobou) is facing **Laertes** ( played by Supaiku). Both have their swords raised and are ready to fight)

" But what Hamlet didn't know was **Laertes**'s sword had been dipped with poison. The single scratch of his sword would kill a ma—"

" This is rubbish!" Polonius shouted as he ran on from the UR. In his hands he brought out his sword Polonius and ran straight towards the center stage. When he reached the stage Polonius thrusted his sword right at Hamlet. " I'm the greatest swordsman! I'm the one who should be playing Hamlet!"

" But you're so old. Hamlet is suppose to be a teenager. Who would ever believe an old man like you could be Hamle—"

" Enough!"

It was a threeway swordfight between Hamlet, Polonius, and **Laertes**. Their swords clashed at the same time, then they back up and slashed at each other in different diagonals. While they were fighting, the crowd was cheering.

" This is awesome!"

" Go, Hamlet, Go!"

" This is truly Shakespeare as it should be."

" Alas, I have return," the soft sound of Polonius's daughter Ophelia said. From the top of the stage she flew down. Instead of using wires he/she used her wind manipulating. " Do not fear, my brave souls, for I am here to create a ceasefire."

"YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE DEAD!" **Laertes ** shouted at the top of his lungs.

" Thou I was. But pure beauty never dies. And I, Ophelia of Denmark, and the most beautiful girl of them all."

" You truly are beautiful," Yokai said as he skipped on stage. When he reached the center of the stage, he stared at the crowd of people in the audience and his eyes lit up with pink hearts. " Every woman here is so beautiful."

Yokai skipped to the front of the stage, grabbed the hand of the nearest woman he could find, said, " Will you be willing to bear my child? If you say yes, we can live the rest of our lives happily in Denmark.

" You aren't even in this play!"**Laertes** shouted, he stopped both Hamlet and Polonius from skewing his head off with their swords by ducking.

" Of course I am. I am the noble monk **Friar Laurence**. For I am here to rescue dearest Romeo."

" THAT'S ROMEO AND JULIET!"

" Dammit, this is not in the script!" Hamlet growled after he jumped to the left right before Victor slashed his sword down on him. " William Shakespeare must be rolling in his grave right now."

" But William Shakespeare didn't write Hamlet," Sherry said. " He stole it from someone else."

" What? Then why is his name on the cove—"

Hamlet transformed into Leo ( who is still Hamlet, except now he's black). Throwing his sword away, black Hamlet took out a machine gun. The once great play known as Hamlet turned into a funhouse— Ophelia flying over the audience, **Laertes** was sparling against black Hamlet and Polonius, Christopher swinged back and forth like a pendulum with his tongue on the lights, Sherry the narrator was having her breasts rubbed by **Friar Laurence**, Avalon was hitting **Friar Laurence**'s head constantly, the guard spinned around like a ballerina while laughing, and seaweed walked onstage while she jiggled.

" I'm beautiful! I'm so beautiful!"—Fletcher

" I went through three hours of rehearsal for this?"—Supaiku

" Yokai, stop touching my breasts!"—Sherry

" This whole play blows. I guess I'm just going to have to blow it away."—Leo

" How come I don't have any lines? I'm the one who choreographed the settings?" –Christopher

" Thou have with thee ripened apples that are warm. Tis is just an apple tree but bears no fruit. I massage at thee and make you whole."—Yokai

" You aren't even part of the play! And stop fondling Sherry!"—Avalon

" I'm the greatest swordsman! I'm the greatest swordsman!"—Victor

" Weeeeeee. This is the most fun I've ever had. Weeeeeeee."-Maria

" Seaweed. Seaweed. Seaweed." –Kaollu

" Wind…" Ophelia spinned her body around. As she did, her body became surrounded by a prism of wind. Ophelia launched herself on stage and sucked in everyone. " Spinning Top!"

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The play of Hamlet came to a foreclose. Ophelia sucked in every character on stage, spinned them around, then fired them into different directions. They all crashed through the ceiling and rocketed into the sky. Ophelia changed her clothes and became a middle-aged man with glasses and a pipe in his/her mouth.

" Children, children, settle down please. For I am William Shakespeare's third cousin, and I am here to tell you the ending of Hamlet. As you all know, Hamlet's second uncle Caldor was put to death for the murder of Hamlet's father. Peace returned to the land of Denmark as Hamlet, Ophelia, **Laertes**, the unnamed guard, Polonius, **Friar Laurence**, and Seaweed all went to get ice cream."

" THEY ALL DIED IN THE END!" Sherry shouted through the holes in the ceiling.

" And that is the end of Hamlet. Thank you."

**The End**

###

" We are the top of the box office, Sherry," Fletcher laughed holding a newspaper up and reading the Critic section. " Isn't that great?"

" I have a piercing headache. I hope someone's having a better day than me."

###

" Look, whoever you are, I just can't let you become a member of my crew," Vein said to the young and chivalrous Hanon. " I only allow people whoever purist's to become part of my crew. People who're honest, kind, hardworking, and are willing to repent for their sins."

" But I am honest, kind, and hardworking. And I haven't done any of the sins in my life: Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Lust, Pride, Envy, or Wrath. I'm the purest you're looking for."

" Yes, I can sense that you have a very good heart. But before I can allow you to travel with me you must answer me one question: If you had ultimate power what would you do with it?"

" W-what?"

" Until you can answer that question for me, I'm afraid I can't allow you to join m—"

" Vein the Vampire!" A guard shouted behind Vein. Turn around and raise your hands where we can see them. "

Vein turned around to look at his opponents. He was disappointed to see he was against nothing but two guards with spears. However, he did as they asked, turned around, and raised both his hands in the air.

" I surrender."

" W-what?" Hanon gasped. " You can't surrender. You're suppose to be a pirate, and pirates aren't suppose to be afraid of anyone."

" I'm afraid you're quite mistaken, my young, dimwitted boy. For I am no pirate. Sorry if I lied to you about being anyone special."

" N-no." Vein walked up to the guards and was restrained with handcuffs. Vein walked with the guards gripping his hands as Hanon continued to aghast at him. " No!"

Hanon ran up to the guard on the leg and kicked him behind. The guard jumped when he was hit, but then he got angry, turned around, and grabbed Hanon by the back of his neck. Hanon continued punching his arms at the guard and punched him repeatedly in his face.

" You piece of shit!" The guard punched Hanon in his face. He then dropped the poor boy on the ground and stepped on him with the chaff of his feet. " You better kneel to noble people like us if you know what's good for yo—"

" That's enough!" Vein shouted. Both guards were silenced by Vein's hoarse voice and turned their attention on him. " You must forgive the boy, for he is ignorant in his young age. He also believes I'm some kind of hero. But in the end he is just a kid, you're supposed to be a man of antiquity, and I'm a wanted outlaw."

" Your right, vampire. Why should we waste our time on a kid? Let's get you to prison where you belong."

Vein didn't say a word as he was dragged away by both of the guards. Hanon was enraged watching his "hero" being taken away against his will, and he punched the concrete under his legs. He was then comforted by Marilyn.

" I'm sorry things didn't work as you hoped they would, Hanon. I guess that swordsman wasn't as good as they say he is—"

" No, that's not it. It's not that he couldn't stop them. He wanted to turn himself in to protect me. He thinks I'm weak and doesn't want anything to do with me."

Hanon got off the ground and jogged after Vein. As he was running, Marilyn and Tuna were both scared to watch him go.

" Hanon, where are you going?"

"Where do you think? I'm going wherever they're taking that pirate. I'm going to rescue him and show him that I'm not weak."

"You stupid idiot. We're coming with you."

###

Vein was pushed into a holding cell with a bunch of other people. He was still restrained with the pair of handcuffs and was slightly irritated. As he looked around he saw people crying, kids who had parents hugging them, and people who were sitting by the wall.

"Dad, I'm so hungry," a small boy whimpered in his father's arms.

"Things are going to be okay around here, son," the father told his small boy. " I'm sure things are going to get better."

"I'm so cold," a bald headed woman cried, she crossed her hands and shaked her body back and forth. " My baby. Where is my baby? I want my baby now!"

"My wife," a man wearing a blue tunic cried. " He took my wife from me. He took her so she would be his sex slave."

Vein heard them all cry in his ears-boys, girls, men, woman, and seniors alike—they were all crying about the same thing: imprisonment. Vein walked to the wall besides a small, wrinkly old woman who was holding a necklace and tapped her fingers nervously on it.

" Why do you keep holding that necklace?" Vein asked the old woman. " Does it have any value?"

" Only sentimentally," the woman replied. "It's a gift from my late husband. I haven't taken it off for over five years. As long as I'm still wearing it I can almost feel his gentle heart beat."

" Your heart…it's so pure. It's unlike those impure guards. What if I said I could get us out of here, then what would you do with your freedom?"

" That's a nice idea you for there, young man, but it's impossible to get out of here—"

" I never said I could get us out of here. I'm wondering what you would do with your freedom."

" Well, I would return home. My home is where my husband's body is buried. No matter how much I try to forget about it, I just can't get his face out of my mind. I guess that's what you get when you were in love, ya know. Long, happy, romantic love."

"Hey, shut up in there!" The guard shouted through the bars. " You aren't the only ones who have problems! If you don't like being here than you should have paid your taxes!"

"Taxes? What kind of taxes?"

" The taxes every citizen must pay the king to ensure his rule remains a success. Any who can't support our king deserves to die. And that is the honest truth. Beggars like you wouldn't know what the king goes through to keep each and every one of you safe."

" Well, I think I'll have a chat with your king face to face."

###

The king who controlled Lake Warm Town was disappointed. He stared down at a fellow guard who failed to do a simple errand of arresting a farmer. The guard failed because he showed sympathy for the farmer. The farmer was a married man with two kids and a wife that needed to go through chemotherapy.

"Please forgive me, your lordship," the guard groveled to the king. " It was an honest mistake. I won't do it again I swear!"

"Oh, you're right about that. You won't do it again." Hidden in the kings' throne was a button. By removing the metal plate on the arm rest a small red button flashed to Vein. "Ever again."

" No, please, no!"

The king pressed the small red button. The entire floor underneath the guard opened up and he fell inside. The floor then closed and trapped the guard in the darkness below.

Below his feet was a big, ravenous creature that hungered for flesh. No human could withstand its fury. The king only sighed listening to the guard scream in the purest sound of agony as he heard his bones and limbs being ripped apart.

" Sir!" Another guard shouted, running towards the king.

" What is it now? I'm in no mode to deal with any of you."

" Sir, our scouts have reported that they caught Vein the Vampire. We are holding him in our prison."

" Vein the Vampire is here?" The king smiled and tapped his fingers against the metal plate of his chair. " Isn't that just dandy. Now go to the prison and bring him to me."

" I'm afraid that won't be necessary, my liege," a cold egotistic voice said behind the guard. " I'm already here." Vein the Vampire walked out of the darkness, walked up to the guard, and pushed him away as he walked up to the king.

" How did you get past my guards?" The king said angrily. " You were steeled shut and there was only one guard watching you with a key."

" Yes, there was only one guard. Would you like to see him?" Vein reached into his garments and pulled out the severed head of a prison guard. " I'm pretty sure he's just dying to say hello. "

" No, that's impossible! But what about the guard's watching my throne? There had to be at least fifty of them."

" Oh, indeed there was." Vein walked to the left. Behind him were fifty guards who were unconscious with large scratch marks on their backs. " But sadly they were nowhere near strong. "

" No, this cannot be! Guards! Guards!" Dozens of guards carrying swords, shields, and bows with arrows ran into the room and surrounded Vein. The ones with bows raised them up and pointed them at Vein's head. " Archers, fire now!"

Arrows were fired from the bows. Each arrow zoomed towards Vein's head. However, just before any of the arrows could hit Vein, he caught them with his fingers. With one swish of his fingers, Vein threw the arrows at the guards, and then they hit the guards in their eyes.

" Ahhhhh!" The guards screamed in agony. " Ahhhhhh!"

" Your reflexes are very slow. I guess that's what happens when you rely too much on your weapons to help you."

" Guards, get him!"

" Men, circle formation!" All the guards carrying swords and shields lined together. They stood in rows and raised their swords up. " Men, charge!"

Every guard ran together in a straight line. As they were running they swinged their swords at Vein. Vein fought each and every one of the guards, and he did it with nothing but his bare hands. The first guard who striked him had his sword cut in half and a large wound on his chest from Vein only using his fingernails.

" You rely too much on your weapons. Your weapons strength is limited, but your body strength is unlimited. It's powered by your will."

Another guard who wielded a sword slashed at Vein. He slashed continuously with his sword trying to cut Vein, but Vein easily evaded his strikes by backing up away from the sword. After what was the twentieth slash, Vein caught the sword with his hands.

" You should swing from your hips. You'll get more leverage. From how slow you move, you'll never be able to touch me."

Vein squeezed the sword and crushed it in his hands. In a flash Vein punched the guard in his face. He threw the guard on the ground. And with every new guard that came his way, Vein used his quick reflexes to stop their swords and scratched them in their chests.

" Did this guy eat a Devil Fruit or something?" One guard shouted after watching his friend being trampled by Vein.

" No way! The king told us he was some kind of animal half-breed!" Another guard shouted.

" No way! Not even a cheetah could move so fast! And not even a tiger's claws are as strong as his! Just what is he?"

" What am I?" Vein stopped fighting. He stared at the guards with his amber eyes and smiled. " As you probably know, I'm not an ordinary pirate. I'm simply one hell of a pirate. And as god as my witness, none of you can stop me."

" Kill him!"

The guards got tired of using swords. The remaining guards took out loaded shotguns and pointed them at Vein.

BANG!

Dozens of bullets were fired and headed straight towards Vein. With just one swish of his hands Vein caught the bullets in his fingertips. And with just another swish of his arms did he throw the bullets into the guards' heads. Seeing the guards all dead around him, Vein gave them a gratified smile.

" And then there were none."

" You monster!" The king shouted behind Vein's back. " You dare barge into my room, kill my men, and now you have the audacity to smile! Who do you think you are?"

" I told you. I'm simply one hell of a pirate. Now, we can do things the peaceful way or the not so peaceful way. You can either stop making these poor people pay taxes for absolutely nothing, or I'm afraid I'll have to end your rein by killing you."

" Ha. Kill me? You really think you can kill me? Well, why don't you say that to my MONSTER!"

The king pressed his small red button and the floor opened up under him. Vein fell down the hole. He didn't even try to escape. He fell down the hole as it was filled with darkness and he disappeared in the darkness.

There was no light bulbs, lanterns, or even flashlight. The only thing that allowed Vein to see through the darkness was his beautiful silver hair. In the darkness he could hear snoring from an animal.

" Wakey, wakey. I am Vein, heir to the Vampirialga family. Take me as I am, you filth."

In the darkness a humongous creature emerged. Every part of it was scary. It was a creature grotesque in appearance, sporting sickly green and oily skin, veins protruding all over its body, hunched posture, obese and flabby, scaly back, a pale underbelly and untamed thick green hair, making it truly disgusting in appearance. Its face was large and swollen including its gums where were larger than its small sharp teeth. It also had a row of small yellow spikes jutting out and going down vertically on its back. Vein however unsheathed both his katana's and raised them to his sides.

" I am ready to fight!"


	63. Caged

Vein was fast. The beast, the one inside the hole, it stuck its tongue out and striked it at Vein. Its tongue was surrounded by chainsaw blades. Vein caught the tongue with his hands and squeezed it in his hands. Vein studied the tongue, judged its sharpness, then he smiled.

" I see. So they experimented on you. I guess that quack of a ruler actually managed to get something done right for once, but I'm afraid something like you needs to be eliminated. "

Vein pushed the tongue back with his hands. The beast retaliated by swinging his tongue back and forth. He swinged it at Vein, but the silver haired pirate jumped out of the way. Vein jumped forward and slashed him across his chest.

Blood trickled out of the beasts green fur. It swinged its paws at Vein. Vein dodged away from the paws, left, right, left, right, then he jumped out of the way. A little of the beasts' blood was still on Vein's fingertips. Vein monopolized blood. Vein noticed this and like a cat he licked it away.

" Mmmmm." Vein purred when he tasted the blood. " Your blood tastes succulent. Whatever they feed you must be more nourishing then what my wife feeds me. Nothing about her should be tabooed, but her cooking could use a little bit of work."

The beast roared at the top of its lungs and swinged its tongue at Vein. Vein however jumped over the tongue before it could smack him, dashed in the air using his power of Geppo, and slashed the beast everywhere around its chest. Vein however missed its vital points. It's back hair elongated out and stretched towards Vein. Vein sensed it with his Haki Kenbunshoku.

" Seimei Kikan: Kami-e Bushin!"

Vein's attack, like how he was taught by Fukuro, made the users' body lighter. Vein's speed increased using Kami-e and using Geppo was able to jump in the air like he was jumping on pillars to get somewhere. Vein jumped over to the beast. Remembering his training with Rob Lucci he prepared to use Shigan.

" Shigan Oren!"

Vein hit the beast in its gargantum red eyes with rapid motion. Vein landed on the beasts' arm and used Soru to vanish from its arm. Vein appeared back on the ground, keeping his straight face, then looked at the beast as he peered into its soul, smiled.

" I must admit. You're an exquisite mammal. Although I will be sad when I end your life, I will however enjoy absorbing your powers."

The beast tried hitting Vein with its big, strong arms. However, before it could hit him Vein's hair grew to the size of a tree and caught the beasts' paw. In a flash Vein swished one of his swords out and sliced the beasts hand clean off. The beast growled at the sight of its hand being cut clean off, but then the beasts hand regrew until it was fully restored. It occurred to Vein how it was reproductive like a starfish, smiled.

" I do enjoy something like you. I think you'll head would look good when I hang it on my mantel. You'll look perfect next to my Cyclops and Dragon. My crew are going to love you."

The beast growled and punched Vein. Before its paws hit him however Vein used another one of his martial art moves called Tekkai. Vein's body hardened to the level of iron in order to nullify the damage he would've taken from the punch. As the creature's guard was dropped Vein ran up its arm and headed straight for its neck. The creature attacked with its back hair and its long sharp tongue, but Vein used Rankyaku to create a powerful projectile technique, in which he started by kicking at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that sliced the hair away and cut the beasts tongue in half.

" I did enjoy our little conflict while it lasted, but I'm afraid there's someone who I need to save."

###

Hanon was being held captive by the king. Hanon was bleeding from his head where the king had kicked him. Hanon's neck was being squeezed by the king's arms, he felt a knife poking the left side of his neck, and Hanon cried as the king licked his ears like a vicious wild animal.

" You taste good," the king said in the left lobe of Hanon's ear. " And you're cute, too. Maybe I could keep you as a pet. What do you say about that, little boy."

" N-No!" Hanon cried.

" No? Are you turning down a generous offer from your king?"

" I-I will kill you."

" Kill me? What is a little shrimp like you going to do? Do I have to tell you how weak you are? What's a little weakling like you going to do?"

" I may be weak but I dream of being strong. I dream that I can see a world where everyone lives happily together. If I had power...I would make my dreams come true!"

**_SMASH! _**

Out of the pit came Vein. His face glistened with blood smeared all over his face, he had claws extended from his fingertips, and yet there wasn't even a scratch anywhere on his body. Vein's amber eyes looked the king. He had a look that would make anyone drop dead in fear, but then he scoffed.

" Is that really the best an O' mighty king like you can think of. Taking a child hostage, really? You really are pathetic."

" Shut up! H-How were you even able to get past my pet? It was ranked fifteen out of fifty from the most dangerous beasts in the world."

" Really? Then I guess I have no choice but to place it under fourteen of my mantel of most dangerous creatures." Vein punched both sides of his kimono and something dropped out. The thing that dropped was round, furry, and was neon green. Vein picked up the dropped object and showed it to the king and Hanon. It was to the king's horror that it was...his pets head. " Now, you're allowed to say anything you like. But if you say anything about my vampire heritage or hurt any of my Nakama, I will CUT YOUR HEAD OFF LIKE THIS FUCKER HERE!"

" Grrrrrrrr. Randolf, Y3, attack!"

Vein's Haki Kenbunshoku started acting up again. This time whatever was about to attack him was coming from above. Vein jumped back as a blurry object fell in front of him and smashed the ground underneath his feet. The person who attacked him was bald, wore tribal-like clothes made out of what appeared to be fox fur, a white sash around his waist, and a little black goatee on his chin. What intrigued Vein was how his hands were in a spiral and looked like lances.

" My name is Randolf," the bald man said to Vein. " I am a servant of our majestic king and what I enjoy most in life is killing and ramen; I consider doing them at the same time. I ate the Twist Twist Fruit. I can twist any parts of my body."

Randolf jabbed his spiral arms at Vein. Vein sensed the attacks coming and backed out of the way before he could touch him. Randolf couldn't even touch Vein as he sensed his attacks coming, but had the strange feeling someone else was with them. That's when he heard a voice...

" Rocket Punch!"

A hand made out of metal came up behind Vein and punched him behind his head. Vein lost his guard for a moment and let Randolf jab his arms right into his chest. The moment they touched his skin Vein had become paralyzed.

" W-What is this?" Vein gasped when he was jabbed.

" It's my poison. I rubbed every my hands with a neurotoxic poison that's derived from the quills of a puffer fish. The moment my quills touch you you'll instantly become paralyzed. You may be strong on the outside, vampire, but inside you're still just a human."

Vein collapsed after being stabbed. He could feel the poison circulating into every part of his blood, and it soon reached his vein as his vision became fuzzy. Even in his fuzzy vision Vein could make out another person standing before him. He couldn't see most of his body as he was lying on the ground, shaking, trying to ignore the searing pain of the poison. The only thing he could see was his feet. All of his toes were cut off and his feet were one big toe.

" I have the utmost respect for you, vampire," the other man said. " But I'm afraid I'm going to have to dispose of you."

" I-I k-kn...know y-you a-a...are just trying t-to protect y-your king..." Vein stuttered from the venom reaching his brain. " B-But p-please stop before I-I kill...you."

" Ha. Is that suppose to be begging? If it is..." The man grabbed Vein by the back of his neck and effortlessly lifted him off the ground like he was a rag doll. The next thing Vein saw was the man's eyes. His eyes...they were visors of red LED light that stared in the pupils of Vein's eyes. If Vein was losing energy just looking at the man's eyes as it was sapped out of him. If he didn't break free soon...he was going to die. " I'm afraid it won't work on me."


	64. Vein VS Randolf&Y3

Vein thought he was the hunter, but he was really the one being hunted. He was against two people: A Devil Fruit user and a cyborg. The Devil Fruit user hit him with a potent poison that was making his body grow paralyzed. The cyborg squeezed Vein's neck attempting to kill him. The entire time his fingers were around his neck the cyborg taunted him.

" I heard that you vampire's are suppose to be a terrifying race. Tell me, vampire, what were you expecting to accomplish here? Did you actually think you could kill our king and become the new ruler? Did you think you could free all the people held captive? Did you actually think you could help someone? Silly vampire. The only thing your race can do is kill. Just like I'm going to kill you-"

Something strange happened. Vein the Vampire molded his body into a green looking liquid. In his liquid form Vein moved across the floor, stopped, then he transformed back into his silver haired vampire form. With a straight face he looked at Y3 the cyborg. He was tall, naked; only his hands were censored by red loincloth, and bold. Most of his body had circuits showing everywhere showing how he was a cyborg.

" So, this is what taxidermist's pay for?" Vein smirked and chuckled to himself looking at Y3 and Randolf the man with the goatee. " I've never seen such a big waste of money."

" You have no right to speak to me that way!" Randolf shouted. His arms twisted into a spiral of flesh that could pierce through flesh. " I'll kill you!"

Randolf ran up to Vein and jabbed at him with his arms for weapons. The neurotoxin he injected in his body should've left him temporarily immobilized, but Vein was able to dodge all his attacks, left, right, left, back. Vein was faster than a laphan, smart, and mischievous. Vein's ears transformed into two giant bat wings and grew bat wings.

Vein used his powers to fly above Randolf. Flying gave him the aerial advantage. That was at first the idea, but things didn't go as he hoped. Y3 raised both his hands up and raised them up to Vein.

" Rocket Punch!"

Both of Y3's fists blasted out of his arms as they rocketed towards Vein. Both his fists hit Vein on contact. Vein was injured, fell to the ground and was about to hit the floor. However, before Vein touched the ground his hair grew out and touched the floor. Vein was hanging upside down, look at Randolf and Y3, smirked.

" Interesting. A two against one battle. At a time like this I wish I had my crew with me. Not that I need them to beat them to beat you two."

Vein span around while he used his hair to afloat. Vein's hair shrank down to shoulder length and he fell towards the ground. Using Geppo Vein jumped in the air itself and jumped straight towards Randolf and Y3.

" Randolf, do something!" Y3 shouted.

" What do you expect me to do?"

" Use your poison on him, idiot!"

" Are you crazy? This stuff is expensive. Oh well." Randolf took out a small glass cup filled with poison. Using his ability to twist his body he made a hole in his arm and dropped the glass of poison in his arm as it tightened around it. " Acid Spray!"

Randolf jerked the glass in his arms and sprayed the poison towards Vein. The poison came close to spraying all over Vein's face. Vein sensed the poison, felt its flow, then raised his sleeves over his face. The poison stained his clothes, but none touched his skin. Realizing his plan had failed, Vein smirked.

" Nice try. If you were just a little bit faster it might've worked. Too bad you have fingers of a little girl."

" Little girl? Nobody says that about my fingers!"

" No, don't do it, Randolf!" Y3 shouted. " He's trying to trick you."

" I don't care! Nobody talks to me like that Twist Twist...!" Both Randolf arms and legs started twist around and around, went right through the floor, and then he rocketed towards the sky towards Vein. " Corkscrew!"

Randolf spinned his arms towards Vein's face. Vein grabbed both of Randolf's hands and stopped him. The last thing Randolf saw was Vein's bright amber eyes.

" Let me tell you something. Do you fear death?"

Randolf never got to say a word. In an instant Vein slashed right through his chest. Randolf fell down, crashed on the ground, dead. Y3 saw the dead corpse of his comrade and raised both his fists up.

" Octoped Rocket Punch!"

Y3 fired both his hands. Unlike last time both hands broke down into eight smaller hands. Vein countered by pulling out both his katana's, He swinged them once, twice, third-kept slashing until he swinged them eight times. The moment Vein sheathed his swords all eight of the hands exploded. Before Y3's hands could regrow Vein fell on him and pushed him to the ground.

" I'll ask you the same question I asked him. Do you fear death?"

" Y-Yes..."

" Good."

Vein jabbed his fingers in Y3's chest. The moment Vein's fingers went through his chest sparks came out. Vein could feel Y3 twitching in his hands, screaming, and finally his LED eyes shut down. The moment he was dead Vein took out one of his katana's out and stabbed himself in his right palm.

" Ah!" The king and Hanon gasped seeing him stab himself.

" Are you a masochist? What are you doing?"

The blood clotted out of Vein's hands was purple instead of red. Vein rubbed the blood over Y3's face. He then stood up and walked over to Randolf as he rubbed it against Randolf's face. The moment he was finished Vein stood up and walked straight towards the king as he was holding Hanon in his grasp.

" I don't really care what rules you have for people, you incompetent king, but I will ask that you let that poor boy go."

" Vein, just leave!" Hanon exclaimed. " He's going to kill you! Just leave before he kills you!"

" Shut up!" The king squeezed Hanon's throat to stop him from talking. " Does this little brat really mean that much to you, vampire?"

" Yes. If I can't even take out someone as weak as you what kind of pirate would I be? Now if you aren't going to hand him over than I'll have to take you down myself."

Vein sauntered up to king. Vein reached his hand out right too the king's face, but before he could touch him someone fired a bullet out of nowhere and it went straight into Vein's head. Vein fell on the ground, crashed, and laid there as a pool of blood came out of his head. Seeing the sight of Vein made the king happy. Hanon, who looked at Vein as a role model, was shattered.

" V-Vein..." His eyes, just as shattered as his heart, he cried out his eyes and they dripped on the floor. " Vein!"

" Cry all you want, brat," the king scoffed. " Your little friend is dead. And you...you are hereby going to be my slave now until the day you die-"

The king stopped. He sensed something dark nearby. Hanon also sensed the dark aura creeping up his neck, but instead of fear he was overjoyed when he felt it. Both the king and Hanon looked at the ground and saw Vein standing up. Vein soon stood up straight, a bullet wound through his head, and an eerie smile on his face.

" Like I said. If I can't kill someone as weak as you what kind of pirate would I be?"

" No! How's this possible? You should be dead!"

" Silly boy. Killing a vampire is never that simple. Those urban legends about garlic and wooden stacks to the heart, it's all just an urban myth. The only way to kill me is by cutting me up into a million pieces, exploding me from the inside, or by cutting off my head."

" Ha! Thanks for telling me, idiot! Now I know how my soldiers can kill you! Men, attack!"

Soldiers stormed the room running straight towards Vein, weapons in hands, surrounding Vein, and pointing them at him. Some had swords, others had spears, guns, bows 'n' arrows, and axes in their hands. All the soldiers walked up to Vein and prepared to fight him. Before they could Vein pulled out both his katana's and swinged them around, then held one katana behind his back and one over his mouth.

" I am Vein, heir to the Vampirialga family. I don't hold it against you to protect your majesty, you soldiers, but I'm going to slay each of you. Prepare to face my genocide."


End file.
